Kisah Kasih di Sekolah
by Josephine La Rose99
Summary: Drama Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci yang dibawakan Akatsuki dan kawan-kawan tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan Satomi serta Zetsu. Apa yang terjadi?
1. The Beginning

**Author : nggak tahu entah kesambet apaan sampai author buat fanfic ini. Terinspirasi dari lagu Chrisye – Kisah Kasih di Sekolah. Readers pasti tahu lagu itu, 'kan? Salah satu lagu tempo lalu yang author suka sampai sekarang. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, selamat membaca** **!**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (pengen juga jadi punya ane, tapi bisa berabe entar urusannya)**_

 **Note :**

 **OOC, miss typo, no warning**

 **Genre : Friendship, School life, romance**

 **Rating T**

 **I'm waiting for your review ( Hence for follow or favs *kalau ada*)**

 **Enjoy it**

KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING

Siapa yang nggak kenal dengan bocah pembuat onar di distrik pinggiran Konoha? Jika ada yang tanya sama orang setempat, pasti jawabannya ya bocah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan PEIN. Bocah muka tindik berambut jigrak orange itu emang nggak bosen-bosennya ngusilin orang. Nggak peduli siang malam, seneng atau sulit, cerah atau kagak, Pein always in action. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa warga distrik 12, tempat Pein tinggal, meminta kepala kompleks untuk mendepak Pein jauh-jauh dari kawasan mereka, kalau perlu nggak usah balik-balik lagi!

Jiraiya, sang kepala distrik 12, dari tadi mijitin dahinya yang udah keriput makin keriput. Pusing mikirin ulah Pein yang dari hari ke hari makin parah aja. Laporan dari warga sebelumnya bikin kepalanya persis kayak bom atom yang siap meledak.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **Oi, Jiraiya!" teriak seorang Ibu-Ibu pake nada galak sambil bawa panci penggorengan nyamperin Jiraiya yang lagi asyik duduk santai di teras rumahnya.**

" **Buset dah lo! Ngapain lo bawa-bawa panci segala?" Jiraiya udah geter aja lihat aura-aura serem keluar dari Ibu-Ibu itu.**

" **Buat nemplang kepala lo! Lo kagak dengerin omongan gue, ya?" Ibu-Ibu itu ngomel sambil ngacungin panci ke wajah Jiraiya.**

" **Lo tahu kagak!?'' sambung si Ibu-Ibu lagi.**

" **Kagak,'' jawab Jiraiya polos yang otomatis kepalanya di sambut panci.**

" **Si Pein ngulah lagi tau! Bocah ingusan itu nempelin permen karet di kursi teras rumah gue! Celana gue jadi lengket-lengket!" teriak si Ibu-Ibu di telinga Jiraiya pake toa entah dapat dari mana, bikin telinga Jiraiya budek sesaat.**

" **Lo tau dari mana kalau si Pein yang lakuin itu? Belum tentu dia,'kan?"**

" **Siapa lagi yang berani lakuin kayak gitu selain bocah itu!? Pokoknya gue gak mau tau, lo urus si Pein secepatnya! Kalau nggak, gue sama Ibu-Ibu di sini bakalan buat lo menyesal buat hidup!'' ancem si Ibu bikin nyali Jiraiya turun ke posisi terbawah.**

" **I-iya, deh... Bakalan gue urus dah tuh bocah.." jawab Jiraiya gagap. Setelah itu, Ibu-Ibu itu main nyelonong aja tanpa pake permisi. Tinggal Jiraiya deh yang udah keringat dingin.**

 **END FALSHBACK**

"Emang perlu gue giles itu si Pein! Buat gue susah aja!" rutuk Jiraiya yang sesaat malah berpikir nista buat giles muka si Pein. Soalnya gara-gara Pein, muka dia sukses kedatangan bokong panci.

Tapi, Jiraiya baru sadar siapa itu Pein.

Pein adalah salah satu penghuni yayasan yatim piatu di distrik 12. Menurut isu, Pein itu di buang orangtuanya saat masih bayi (Author: Aduh, kasihan bangeettt *nangis-nangis gaje*). Awalnya dia anak yang baik. Tapi sejak bergaul dengan preman-preman jalanan, sikapnya berubah aka bejat gitu. Paling kasus yang dia buat paling parah cuma mecahin kaca rumah orang (Jiraiya : 'cuma' kata lo!? *author di deathglare*). Yah, walaupun dia gak sampe mencuri, sih. Haram hukumnya, itu kata si Pein (author : jadi maksud lo mecahin kaca rumah orang kagak haram hukumnya? *Pein nyengir doang*).

Itu yang bikin Jiraiya pusing tujuh keliling. Kalau dia nurutin permintaan Ibu-Ibu waktu itu buat ngusir si Pein, terus si Pein mau tinggal di mana? Di goa? Gak mungkin banget Jiraiya sampe tega lakuin hal kayak gitu. Dia masih punya hati nurani (cielah)! Lagipula, satu-satunya panti asuhan di konoha cuma di distrik 12, gak ada tempat lain. Apa Pein di buat kost di luar distrik aja, ya? Ck ck ck, itu makin impossible. Bisa-bisa malah Ibu kostnya yang malah jadi penemplang kepala Jiraiya selanjutnya. Di tempatkan di asrama? Pein udah kelas tiga SMP. Tanggung mah dia pindah sekolah, orang bentar lagi tamat. Tinggal hitungan hari sampe acara perpisahan SMP si Pein. Tepatnya, tinggal dua belas hari lagi untuk meresmikan Pein bener-bener di depak dari SMP menuju SMA.

Bicara soal sekolah, hampir semua SMA di Konoha gak nyediain fasilitas asrama. Kalau SD atau SMP sih banyak! Paling SMA yang ada asramanya cuma...

Cling! Muncul bola lampu di atas kepala Jiraiya. Kenapa dia gak kepikiran, ya? Jiraiya udah nyengir-nyengir gaje sambil ngusap-ngusap telapak tangannya. _Khu khu khu, akhirnya masalah gue beres juga_ , batin Jiraiya.

~0o0~

"Sumpeh lo, Pein? Lo mau jalanin rencana lo? Bakalan nista jadinya!" kata seorang cowok yang wajahnya penuh coretan warna ungu (author : kayaknya author gak perlu jelasin siapa orang ini deh) sama cowok berambut orange yang lagi mempreteli penyumbat ban sepeda motor di parkiran.

"Ah, bawel amat sih lo! Udah cepet bantuin gue! Entar ketahuan tau!" omel Pein sambil terus fokus pada 'rencana'.

Daripada kena bogem mentah dari sang ketua preman jalanan distrik 12 itu, cowok bernama Kankurou itu nurut aja sama si Pein. Dia ikut-ikutan ngempesin ban sepeda motor orang. Maklum, dia adalah salah satu bawahan Pein yang terkadang di ajak Pein untuk melaksanakan misi bejatnya. Salah satunya ini, nih. Mereka berdua malah dengan nistanya berbuat gak senonoh pada semua sepeda motor di parkiran sebuah rumah. Soalnya, pemilik rumah ada acara, jadi pada rame yang datang. Dan seperti biasa, Pein always in action.

"Udah! Ayo cabut!" Pein malah seenaknya narik kerah pakaian Kankurou sampe dia kagak bisa bernapas untuk menjauh dari sana.

Sekitar lima belas menit setelah Pein dan Kankurou pergi, semua tamu undangan keluar dari rumah itu dan siap untuk pulang. Tapi, sayang sekali. Udah bisa ketebak sama readers, 'kan? Mata mereka melotot horor ketika lihat ban sepeda motor mereka udah pada kempis. Para tamu itu saling bertatapan, aura seram mulai keluar, dan entah kenapa pikiran mereka kompak tertuju pada nama bocah onar itu.

"PEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

.

.

Lupakan jeritan para korban teraniaya tadi, lebih baik kita beralih pada sang tokoh utama yang masih aja narik Kankurou seenak jidat.

"Pe-Pein! Le-leher gue! Mati nih gue, mati!" jerit Kankurou tersiksa. Spontan Pein berhenti dan melepas Kankurou yang langsung kelenger di tempat.

"Oi, masih napas kagak?" Pein noel-noel Kankurou yang masih tepar.

"Apaan sih lo!? Main tarik aja! Gue bukan kambing!" teriak Kankurou sambil ngerutuk dalam hati. Kalau bukan Pein temen gue sejak kecil, beneran gue rebus nih orang!, batin Kankurou mulai nista.

"Cepetan! Nanti kalau orang-orang itu pada ngejar gimana?" kata Pein wanti-wanti. Dia takut aja kalau dia bakalan di tabokin lagi.

"Ngejar dengkulmu! Gimana coba mereka mau ngejar? Sepeda motor kandas karena ulah lo!" Kankurou masih aja betah teriak. Dia berdiri dari kuburnya(?) dan menatap mata Pein dengan tajam. Pein jadi risih.

"Napa lo natap gue kayak gitu? Lo naksir gue?" Jah, si Pein dengan pede ngucapin kata-kata tabu itu. Perut Kankurou mulas mendadak. (Author : gue muntah dulu)

"Sompret lo! Gue masih normal kali!" jelas aja. Emang siapa mau jadian dengan makhluk laknat macem Pein? Ujung-ujungnya bakalan sial.

"Lo kenapa sih dari tadi teriak-teriak aja? Kayak nenek-nenek aja,"

"Pein, gue udah sering bilang sama lo,'kan? Lo itu udah gede! Ngapain juga lo malah bertingkah anak-anak gini! Kasihan tuh orangtua jadi menderita karena ulah lo!" kata Kankurou tumben bijak. Sekarang dia malah ceramahin Pein pake gaya emak-emak yang lagi ngasih petuah. Pein mah cuek aja dengerinnya.

"Nanti lo tau sendiri apa alasan gue," jawab pein santai yang ninggalin Kankurou seenaknya.

"Oi, mau kemana lo? Masih banyak ceramah yang mau ku sampein!"seru Kankurou berlari menyusul sohibnya yang satu itu.

Pein terus berjalan sambil di ikuti Kankurou. Tapi Kankurou masih aja berkutat dengan aktivitas 'ceramah'nya. Sampai-sampai orang-orang lewat berpikir kalau Kankurou itu Emak jadi-jadiannya Pein (Author : secara muka Kankurou 'kan nyeremin! *author di pelototin Kankurou*). Setelah mereka di persimpangan jalan, Pein mendadak berhenti yang otomatis Kankurou juga ikut berhenti.

"Lo bisa diem kagak?" tampaknya pemeran utama kita mulai males dengerin ceramah bullshit Kankurou.

"Lo dengerin omongan gue kagak?" Kankurou balik nanya.

"Gue yang nanya kenapa lo malah balik nanya, sih?"

"Jah elah bocah, gue ngasih ceramah sama lo biar lo tobat!" jawab Kankurou persis ustad. Pein mah cuek aja. Dia berjalan lagi ke jalan kiri.

"Waduh, gue lupa... Oi, Pein!" panggil Kankurou, Pein menoleh.

"Besok gue ke sekolah ngelihat kelulusan! Lo mau ikut gak?"

"Yooooo!" bales Pein males sambil jalan lagi.

"Gue tunggu lo di tempat biasa! Jangan telat! Jam 8 ya!" lanjut Kankurou sambil berlari ke jalan kanan. Intinya, mereka berpisah.

~o_0~

Jalan Konohastreet no.12 distrik 12 Konoha adalah tempat di mana satu-satunya panti asuhan Konoha berdiri. Bangunan perumahan yang cukup luas bewarna biru muda itu adalah tempat tinggalnya Pein selama 16 tahun. Maklum, Pein udah mendekam di sana sejak dia bayi, dan itu meresmikannya sebagai anak panti yang paling lama di sana. Anak-anak seumurannya udah pada di angkat sama keluarga lain, cuma dia aja yang belum (author : emang orang dodol mana yang mau angkat si Pein itu jadi anak?). Kadang hati Pein miriiiiiiiiiissss banget kalau inget-inget hal itu. Padahal dia juga kepingin punya keluarga .

Kaki Pein berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Gerbang pun dia buka dan kakinya melangkah ke halaman panti. Tiba-tiba dari pintu bangunan depan terbuka dan nongol Ibu-Ibu berambut hitam panjang bergelombang.

"Darimana kamu?" tanya Ibu-Ibu itu yang di ketahui bernama Yuhi Kurenai.

"Main sama Kankurou, Kurenai-san," bales Pein jujur sejujurnya. Dia berjalan ke kiri bermaksud memutari gedung utama panti.

"Kamu itu udah telat jam makan siang tau! Pergi ke kantin terus makan!" kata Kurenai lagi lalu masuk ke dalam gedung. Pein diam sejenak. Dia menghela napas berat persis Kakek-Kakek sambil jalan ke kantin.

"Pein-senpai!" sapa seorang bocah yang lebih pendek dari Pein dari arah depan. Dia lari-lari kecil ke Pein sambil bawa makanan di piring.

"Napa lo manggil gue, Konohamaru?" bales Pein jutek.

"Senpai belum makan, 'kan? Ini, aku bawain makanan!" oalah, ternyata Konohamaru baik banget sama si bocah bejat satu itu.

"Lo udah makan?" tanya Pein mengambil piring dari tangan Konohamaru.

"Udah, senpai..."

Melihat berbagai macam sushi kesukaan Pein di atas piring, Pein mendadak ngiler berat.

"Sankyu, bocah! Baik juga lo!" Pein ngacak-ngacak rambut Konohamaru yang malah nyengir gaje.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Pein ngeloyor ke kursi taman yang gak jauh dari sana, Konohamaru ngekor. Setelah duduk, bocah bertindik itu langsung makan dengan barbar persis kagak makan setahun. Konohamaru cengo lihatnya.

"Senpai, tadi Kisame-senpai dateng kemari. Dia nitip pesan kalau senpai harus datang untuk pengumuman kelulusan besok," kata Konohamaru baru inget sama pesan dari temen aneh Pein. Hoshigaki Kisame, bocah biru yang hobi main pedang-pedangan. Konohamaru jadi menerawang ke masa-masa suram waktu dia di getok Kisame pake pedang kesayangannya, Samehada.

"Iya, guwhe tahfu kok. Sowalnya si bafa Kankulou ngomong gifu jugha..*Iya, gue tau kok. Soalnya si baka Kankurou ngomong gitu juga*" Pein ngomong sambil ngunyah.

"Ya udah, senpai. Aku mau ke taman belakang panti dulu. Mau main sama temen-temen," Konohamaru segera cabut ninggalin Pein sendirian.

"Buset dah! Main tinggalin aja. Padahal gue mau nyuruh dia bawain piring makan gue ke dapur panti," ketahuan bener niat bejat Pein. Selalu memanfaatkan orang lain demi diri sendiri. Dasar pemalas (author di tendang).

.

.

.

Malam datang. Jarum pendek udah nunjuk angka 8. Anak-anak panti udah siap makan malam. Setelah itu mereka melakukan aktivitas malam masing-masing. Ada yang belajar, ada yang asyik menggambar, ada juga yang malah main kejar-kejaran di koridor panti. Gimana dengan Pein? Walaupun Pein itu bocah pembuat onar, tapi dia gak bakal gangguin anak panti. Soalnya dia tau dia dengan anak-anak di sana punya nasib yang sama. Lagipula menurutnya gak ada untungnya dia ngerjain anak-anak di bawahnya. Sekarang Pein malah termenung di belakang gedung panti utama sendirian menatap langit (waduh, bahasa author kok puitis gini?), entah mikirin apaan. Matanya kosong melompong. Mulutnya menganga menarik perhatian laler untuk hinggap di sana.

Tok tok tok! Terdengar ketukan pintu di telinga Pein. Otaknya yang bejat langsung menyimpulkan kalau ada tamu di gedung utama. Dia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menempelkan kuping di pintu belakang gedung.

"He? Jiraiya-san?" telinga Pein menangkap jelas suara Kurenai, si Ibu panti.

Dahi Pein mengkerut. Dia berpikir berat. Untuk apa si kepala distrik mesum itu kemari? Apa jangan-jangan mau melakukan hal yang gak senonoh sama Kurenai? Rasanya gak mungkin banget. Dia ingat ketika Jiraiya datang ke panti tempo lalu. Kurenai mendepaknya jauh-jauh dari panti setelah Jiraiya mencoba merayu Kurenai. Pein jadi geleng-geleng sendiri. Pak tua satu itu emang gak pernah ingat dengan umurnya. Godain cewek macem Kurenai sama aja berhadapan langsung dengan Shinigami aka dewa kematian. Mau macem-macem, bakalan di hajar sampai gak berbentuk!

Back to the topic...

"Ada yang mau saya bicarakan," wah wah, Jiraiya bisa bicara serius juga rupanya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Kurenai hati-hati. Soalnya dia rada gak percaya dengan kepala distriknya itu. Dia takut aja sifat alaminya alias merayu belum hilang juga. Diam-diam dia udah merencanakan pembantaian kalau Jiraiya mulai macem-macem.

"Ini soal anak panti kamu yang suka cari masalah sama warga di sini"

"Pein?" Kurenai sejenak menunda rencana pembantaiannya.

Pein di balik pintu udah banjir keringet dingin. Masalah apa lagi yang datang kali ini?

"Bocah itu emang gak pernah menyesal dengan tingkahnya! Mulut gue sampe melebar 1 mili tapi itu bocah malah nyuekin omongan gue! Asal lo tau, kepala gue kedatangan bokong panci gara-gara dia! Dan gue bakalan di datangin sama kumpulan Ibu-Ibu di sini kalau gue gak nangani si Pein secepatnya!" omel Jiraiya sampai dia lupa tata cara bicara formal saking keselnya dengan ulah Pein.

Kurenai menunduk. Dia gak berani natap Jiraiya. Bukan karena takut terpesona, serem aja dia lihat mata Jiraiya udah berapi-api gitu.

"Gue punya solusi dan gue gak mau menerima penolakan dari lo," lanjut Jiraiya lagi.

"Apa itu, Jiraiya-san?"

"Gue mau si Pein SMA kagak di distrik ini,"

JLEGEEERRRRR! Inner Pein udah penuh dengan backsound petir. Dia sempet berhenti bernapas denger rencana Jiraiya.

"Tapi Jiraiya-san, Pein mau tinggal di mana? Tempat tinggal dia satu-satunya cuma di sini. Gak mungkin dong, dia kost. Pasti Ibu kost bakalan protes kemari!" Kurenai membela Pein.

"Gue belum selesai kali. Maksud gue dia gue sekolahin di SMA satu-satunya di Konoha yang berasrama. Dia pasti aman di sana,"

"Maksud anda jangan-jangan..." sepertinya Kurenai tau sekolah mana yang di maksud.

"Iya. SMA Konohagakure," potong Jiraiya.

Pikiran Pein segera melayang pada nama sekolah itu. Itu bukan sekolah sembarangan! Masuk ke sana aja harus pakai tes. Dia sadar diri kalau dia ini berotak standar (author : tumben lo nyadar diri!) dan suatu keajaiban kalau dia bisa masuk. Apalagi dia dengar kepala sekolah di sana terkenal tegas, disiplin dan galak luar binasa. Emang sih, jika menjadi bagian dari SMA itu, dia bakalan di hormati oleh siswa dari sekolah lain. Soalnya sekolah itu satu dari lima SMA bertaraf internasional di negara Shinobi. But still, mana mau si Pein di sana! Pake asrama lagi! Berarti kebebasan Pein di kekang dong. Kesimpulannya, situasi ini sudah masuk status awas (ya elah, kayak gunung berapi aje!).

"Jiraiya-san, saya tau kalau itu sekolah itu sangat bagus di negara Shinobi. Tapi memangnya Pein bisa masuk ke SMA itu? Nilai Pein di SMP memang tidak jelek. Tapi untuk masuk kan harus di tes dulu..." tampaknya Kurenai meragukan otak Pein.

"Karena itu, kamu bawa dia ke perpustakaan di pusat distrik. Biar dia belajar di sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua buku yang harus dia baca untuk persiapan tes itu. Kebetulan kepala sekolah di sana, Tsunade, adalah temanku sejak aku SMP. Jadi dia memberiku kisi-kisi ujian tes di sana," Jiraiya balik ke formal mode.

"Baiklah, Jiraiya-san. Saya akan sampaikan pada Pein nanti," Kurenai kayaknya seneng banget dengan rencana Jiraiya. Entah karena gak bakalan lihat muka enek Pein lagi atau rencana gila Jiraiya bisa ngubah sikap Pein.

Pein menangkap suara kursi berderit pertanda Jiraiya mau pulang, itu artinya Kurenai akan nemui dia secepatnya. Pein segera lari pontang-panting menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, dia menutup pintu, menarik selimut dan pura-pura tidur. Dia terus di posisi itu sampai ketika Kurenai datang.

"Pein?" panggil Kurenai membuka pintu kamar Pein. Dia melihat Pein udah meringkuk di tempat tidur.

"Oh, tidur rupanya... besok aja deh kusampein.." gumam Kurenai pelan sambil menutup pintu. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh.

Pein pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia menarik napas lega. Jangan sampai deh dia di kirim ke sekolah neraka itu! Setelah itu, dia kembali tidur indah.

~o0o~

Pukul 08.30 pagi, di sekolah...

"WHAAAAT!? SERIUS LUUU!?"

"Berisik!" Pein geplak kepala Kisame dengan buku yang dia pegang.

"Tapi, Pein, lo 'kan tau sendiri kalo ini masalah yang bener-bener gawat! Gawat!" Kisame parno.

"Lha, gue tau itu. Tapi gimana gue mau nolak? Bakalan di rebus gue sama Kurenai-san kalau sampe gua gak setuju dengan rencana gila Pak tua itu!" Pein ikutan sewot. Tadi pagi Kurenai bangunin dia lebih cepat cuma untuk nyampein hal nista itu. Bener-bener sial.

"Waduh, berarti kita kepisah dong?" sambung Kankurou yang baru balik dari kecengoan sesaat dari cerita Pein. Pein mau di sekolahin di SMA Konohagakure? Mimpi apa Jiraiya sampai mikirin hal nista macem itu?

"Emang lo mau sekolah di mana?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Gue balik ke kampung gue. Nyokap minta gue sekolah di SMA Sunagakure sama adik dan kakak gue," jawab Kankurou. Dia sebenarnya gak setuju. Tapi Karura sampai nangis gaje di telepon minta dia balik. Jadi ya, begitulah.

"Bukannya adik lo masih kelas 2 SMP?" tanya Kisame bingung. Kok bisa cepat banget si Gaara SMA-nya?

"Dia masuk kelas akselerasi. Jadi dia sering lompat kelas," urat di dahi Kankurou berkedut tanda dia gak suka bakalan satu angkatan dengan adiknya.

"Wah, adik lo pinter juga!" Kisame malah muji Gaara, bukannya prihatin sama masalah Pein.

"Kok lo jadi ngomongin si bocah merah itu sih? Gue gimana?" Pein jadi merasa tersisihkan.

"Kalau pendapat gue sih, lebih baik lo setuju aja. Itu kan salah satu SMA terelit di negara ini. Kudengar kelima SMA itu biasa ngadain acara bersama untuk lomba, pementasan, atau sejenisnya. Siapa tau kita bakalan ketemu lagi," Kankurou's opinion.

"Kalau Pein ke sana, aku juga ikut!" sahut Kisame.

"Kenapa?" Pein bingung, kenapa Kisame jadi ikut-ikutan mau sekolah di sana?

"Gue gak mau kepisah sama sohib gue. Emang salah, ya?" kata Kisame mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Bukannya kasihan, adanya Kankurou sama Pein jadi mules mendadak.

"Serah lo aja dah. Kalau lo serius, lo ikut gue ke perpustakaan distrik. Kita belajar sama-sama di sana," akhirnya Pein menyerah dari jurus Kisame.

"Hei, kalian yang di sana! Pengumuman udah keluar!" teriak salah satu murid dari jauh manggil trio kita.

Tanpa banyak cincong, Pein cs langsung menuju lokasi.

.

.

.

Pein melotot horor melihat selembar kertas yang di tempel di papan pengumuman. Namanya ada di nomor dua setelah Hyuuga Neji. Singkat kata, dia peringkat dua dari ratusan siswa untuk UN!? Suatu keajaiban Pein bisa di peringkat dua bila mengingat keterbatasan otaknya. Kisame aja bahkan komat-kamit 'Pein nomor dua?' dari tadi. Kankurou malah nyengir gaje lihat namanya ada di bawah Pein aka nomor tiga. Sedangkan Kisame ada di peringkat 47.

"Pein, lo kagak nyontek ,'kan?" tanya Kisame dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Nyontek muke lo mirip beduk! Gimana gue mau nyontek? Pengawasnya galak bener! Susah lihat ke sana-sini! Tapi, gue emang udah belajar keras sih. Jadi soal UN kemarin gak ada yang sulit," jawab Pein merasa di remehkan.

"Ah, bawel lo pada! Yang penting lulus! Masa bodoh dengan peringkat!" sambung Kankurou.

"Bilang aja lo sirik kalo peringkat lo di bawah Pein! Wkwkwkwk!" Kisame ketawa ngakak yang langsung di getok Kankurou.

Pein acuh aja lihat kedua orang di sampingnya pada berantem. Dia memilih untuk mengabadikan pengumuman itu di handphonenya.

"Buat apa lo motret itu segala?" tanya Kisame yang udah selesai berantem dengan Kankurou.

"Biar Kurenai-san percaya sama gue kalau gue ini udah usaha banget pas UN,"

"Tch..." Kisame gak berani komen.

"Ya udah, gue pulang dulu! Kata Kurenai-san, Jiraiya-san bakalan datang ke panti bicarain masalah SMA gue. Ja!" setelah memasukkan Hp-nya di kantung celana, Pein buru-buru pulang ninggalin kerumunan siswa yang masih betah lihat pengumuman.

Kankurou dan Kisame saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba timbulah percikan cinta dan perlahan-lahan wajah mereka—(author : lho? Kok jadi yaoi? Ulang-ulang!)- maksudnya, setelah saling bertatapan, Kisame buka suara.

"Menurut lo, si Pein bisa masuk ke SMA itu? Waktunya untuk belajar cuma 2 minggu, 'kan?" tanya Kisame.

"Kalau lo aja ragu, apalagi gue! Gue aja kagak nyangka dia bisa di atas gue!" ternyata Kankurou masih gak terima soal peringkat.

"Udah gue bilang, lo emang sirik!" Kisame malah memanas-manasi keadaan.

"Biarin! Lo sendiri? Lebih o'on dari gue! Mr. Peringkat 47!" ejek Kankurou.

"Diem lo muka comberan!"

"Lo muka beduk!"

"Resek lo! Minta gue pites kepala lo, ya!" Kisame malah kejar-kejaran sama Kankurou.

Gimana ya nasib Pein? Apa dia sanggup menghapal buku-buku tebal yang akan menantinya untuk tes? dan seperti apa soal-soal tes SMA Konohagakure yang katanya salah satu dari sekian banyak SMA terelit itu? Dan bicara soal Kankurou, mari berdo'a semoga dia selamat dari kejaran hiu darat *author di dupak-dupak!*.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author : Sigh, capek juga untuk permulaan chapter. Omong-omong, author masih baru. Ini fanfic pertama author. Setelah lihat fanfic-fanfic buatan author lain, author juga kepingin bikin. Jika ada kesalahan dalam mengetik atau semacamnya, author nerima saran kok dengan senang hati demi fic ini. See ya, Minna-san 'till next chapter!


	2. Persiapan Menuju Ujian Masuk

**KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Enggak bosen-bosennya mengatakan kalau Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-san**_

Note :

OOC, miss typo, no warning

Genre : Friendship, School life, romance

Rating T

I'm waiting for your review ( Hence for follow or favs *kalau ada*)

Enjoy it

KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH

CHAPTER TWO

PERSIAPAN MENUJU UJIAN MASUK!

Setelah mengambil sepedanya di parkiran sekolah, Pein segera melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat tujuan. Bukannya dia kepingin melihat Jiraiya, tapi dia mau menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya pada Kurenai. Emang gak sia-sia dia belajar melototin plus menghapal buku-buku super tebal cuma ingin lulus UN. Dan sekarang, dalam waktu dua minggu kedepan, dia harus belajar ekstra keras di perpustakaan distrik untuk ujian masuk SMA Konohagakure. Hufftt, kesialan udah ada di depan mata Pein. Kenapa penderitaannya gak pernah berakhir setelah dia tau kalau dia diwajibkan Jiraiya untuk bersekolah di SMA yang amit-amit kayak gitu? Sudahlah. Prinsip Pein saat ini adalah 'jalanin aja apa yang harus dijalanin'.

Sekarang Pein udah lewati toko gadai distrik 12 tempat tinggalnya. Tinggal 500 meter lagi untuk sampai ke panti. Dia menambah kecepatannya sampai suatu ketika dia melewati taman bermain distrik yang baru dibuka. Uh-oh, otak Pein mulai terhasut rayuan setan dikepalanya. Hasrat terdalamnya bilang kalau dia harus segera pulang. Tapi otaknya bilang dia harus mampir dulu kesana. Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya otak Peinlah yang menang (Author : Tch, iman lo emang gak kuat, Pein!)!

Pein langsung putar balik dan masuk ke taman bermain. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran bagian kanan taman dan segera berkeliling. Tapi yang namanya taman bermain baru, Pein juga gak tahu dimana lokasi wahana ini, wahana itu. Walhasil, jadilah si Pein tersesat.

Otak Pein segera mengirim perintah pada Pein untuk mencari gerbang keluar taman, dan tentunya dilaksanakan sama dia. Tapi mari kita kembali pada sebuah fakta sebelumnya. Ini taman bermain baru! Situasi Pein sekarang udah tersesat. Makin tersesat aja deh dia cari gerbang keluar! Sebenarnya bisa aja dia menelepon Kurenai. Tapi adanya dia malah buat masalah makin besar aja. Mau telepon sohib-sohibnya di SMP? Dia bakalan diejek kalau ketahuan main ke taman bermain begini. Secara dia 'kan preman!

"Buset, dah! Kayaknya gue tersesat, nih!" Pein garuk-garuk kepala stress. (Author : dari awal masuk taman, lo emang udah kesesat kali!)

"Lho, Pein? Ngapain lo disini?" tiba-tiba nongol Kisame dari belakang Pein, bikin Pein kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Kisame? Sejak kapan lo disini?"

"Err... mungkin sekitar 15 menit lalu," jawab Kisame.

"Oh..." gumam Pein gak jelas. Sekarang dia malah celingukan, acuhkan Kisame.

"Lo tersesat?" tanya Kisame yang tepat sasaran.

"Se-sembarangan lo! Si-siapa yang tersesat!?" bales Pein gagap. Padahal jantungnya udah dag dig dug gaje. Dia takut dibilang payah sama hiu jadi-jadian macem Kisame kalau dia ketahuan tersesat.

"Gue paham perasaan lo. Tapi, orang-orang disini kagak lihatnya kayak gitu. Ayo, ikut gue!" Kisame dengan seenak jidat menarik kerah pakaian Pein ke pusat anak hilang, weleh weleh...

.

~o0o~

.

"Apa? Anak tersesat?" tanya seorang petugas wanita di pusat anak hilang pada Kisame.

"Benar, Kak. Dia tersesat," jawab Kisame sambil nunjuk Pein.

Wajah Pein udah nunjukin ekspresi asem plus merah menahan malu dengan status barunya, anak hilang, ck ck ck..

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biarkan dia disini dengan Kakak. Terima kasih sebelumnya, ya," balas wanita itu ramah sambil mengamankan Pein.

"Syukurlah! Aku bisa menyelamatkan seekor kambing yang tersesat," kata Kisame dengan tidak senonohnya mengatakan Pein seekor kambing (?).

Baru aja Pein mau balas mengatai Kisame, Kisame udah motong, "Omong-omong, aku juga tersesat. Bisa bantu aku juga gak?", Jiah! Ternyata Kisame dan Pein punya nasib yang sama aka 'tersesat'! Dasar Kisame! Malah sok bawa Pein ke pusat anak hilang. Sendirinya juga gitu!

"Jadi, kamu kambing yang tersesat juga, ya?" sang petugas dan Pein sweatdrop.

"Sok lo bilang gue kesesat! Lo juga bernasib sama kayak gue tau!" Pein malah ngomel-ngomel gaje.

"Bawel lo, ah! Namanya juga gue baru disini! Mana gue tau dimana jalan keluar! Plus gue lupa bawa hp! Lo juga nyadar diri dong! Lo tersesat karena apa?" Kisame bales teriak-teriak. Tapi kalimat Kisame yang terakhir sukses bikin Pein mingkem.

"Kalian berdua berisik tau! Sekarang duduk manis!" bentak Kakak petugas dan kedua tokoh utama kita segera duduk 'manis'.

"Nah, beritahu Kakak nama dan alamat kalian," kata Kakak itu yang udah siap-siap menulis info dari dua anak hilang itu.

"Kata Kurenai-san, aku gak boleh kasih tau info pribadiku sama orang lain yang gak dikenal," jawab Pein santai. Jidat Kakak petugas langsung berkedut begitu Pein nolak bekerja sama.

"Itu dilindungi undang-undang perlindungan informasi pribadi anak hilang pasal 2 ayat 1 tahun 1994," sambung Kisame mengarang UU dadakan.

" **Ck! Dua bocah ini emang susah dihadepin!"** rutuk Kakak petugas. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan dua bocah nyebelin itu hari ini?

"Lalu Kakak harus apa biar kalian mau beri tahu info kalian?" tampaknya Kakak itu harus mengalah dulu.

"Kalau Kakak beri tahu info pribadi Kakak, baru aku mau beri info tentangku," jawab Pein dengan nada serius. Padahal dalam hatinya siapa tau aja dia dapet informasi bagus soal cewek manis tapi rada galak itu.

"Singkatnya, kita barter," Kisame malah pake acara barter-barteran segala.

Daripada, si petugas berlama-lama bersama dua bocah amit-amit didepannya, dengan terpaksa dia harus mengorbankan informasi pribadinya.

"Ba, baiklah! Nama Kakak Mitarashi Anko,"

"Statusnya sekarang apa? Tinggal dimana?"

"Punya pacar? Hubungan lancar?"

"Pernah punya mantan kagak? Trus orangnya cakep atau gak?"

"Tipe cowok ideal gimana? Ada gebetan?"

Weleh weleh, Pein sama Kisame malah mengintrogasi sang petugas pusat anak hilang dengan pertanyaan yang gak ada bobotnya sama sekali. Emang kurang kerjaan!

"Info selebihnya dilindungi undang-undang perlindungan informasi pribadi pasal 12 ayat 4!" bales Kakak yang bernama Anko itu dengan muka merah. Dia baru nyadar kalau dia dikerjain bocah-bocah hilang itu, ck ck ck. Sampai-sampai dia harus ikut cara Kisame aka ngarang UU dadakan persis anggota dewan.

"Kembali ke topik. Kakak udah nyebut info Kakak. Sekarang giliran kalian!" Anko melotot serem.

"Namaku Pein Yahiko, umur 16 tahun, tinggal di panti asuhan Konoha distrik 12. Biasa dipanggil Albert," kata Pein yang terpaksa menurut dengan Anko.

"Pein Yahiko..." gumam Anko menulis nama Pein di buku daftar sambil membatin, " **Albert dari mana!?** ". Ngarang pasti si Pein!

"Kamu!" sekarang Anko menunjuk Kisame.

"Namaku Hoshigaki Kisame, berasal dari distrik 12 juga, cuma agak dekat dengan perbatasan distrik 11 dan 12. Aku kesini mau main aja. Impianku ingin jadi eksekutif. Makanan yang paling kubenci itu tomat. Tapi, kalau tomat mini masih oke," Kisame malah kasih info yang gak penting.

"Ya, ya! Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan hal yang gak perlu!" tensi darah Anko naik mendadak. Setelah itu dia menyuruh dua orang itu bergabung dengan anak hilang lainnya.

Kemudian, dia berjalan ke petugas lain, tampak mengobrol. Lalu dia mengambil toa, menarik napas panjang, dan berbicara.

"Pengumuman, pengumuman. Kami mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa ada dua anak hilang dan sekarang sedang berada di pos kami. Bagi anda yang-AKH! Hei! Jangan ganggu aku! Bodoh, jangan pegangan ke kakiku! Kamu juga jangan sentuh bokongku!" begitulah yang didengar semua pengunjung di taman bermain itu. Semua sweatdrop berjamaah.

Tampaknya Anko akan berurusan dengan bossnya setelah ini. Mari do'akan Anko agar selamat dari jurang kematian.

"Apa-apaan kalian, anak-anak bandel!?" inner Anko udah senewen dan ingin segera memusnahkan Pein dan Kisame dari dunia ini.

"Jangan, Kak! Nggak usah diumumin! Percuma!" larang Pein. Ya iyalah! Mana ada untungnya si Anko ngumumin hal itu segala. Pasti gak bakalan ada yang nyamperin.

"Daripada Kakak kasih pengumuman, mending Kakak kasih aja kami minum deh," kata Kisame yang udah kehausan.

"Ada jus, gak?" tanya Pein ikutan haus.

"Nggak ada serbet gitu? Leher belakangku keringetan, nih!" sambung Kisame gerah.

"AAKH! KALIAN ANAK TERSESAT, TAPI PERMINTAANNYA MACAM-MACAM! DASAR ANAK KUCING!" Anko jadi emosi, malah pakai bentak-bentak segala. Anak-anak hilang selain Pein dan Kisame jadi takut, ujung-ujungnya jadi nangis deh, ck ck ck.

"HUAAAA!"

"HUWEEEE!"

Terdengar tangisan pilu dari anak-anak hilang tersebut. Ada pula yang sampai guling-guling gak karuan karena kaget dengar teriakan Anko.

"Yah, petugas penjaga anak hilang malah bikin nangis anak hilang," sindir Pein sambil melirik Anko yang merasa bersalah.

"Jangan gitu, dong! Itu sama aja kayak tukang takoyaki menindas gurita," sambung Kisame ikutan nyindir. Dasar gak tau diri. Padahal arti dari tukang takoyaki menindas gurita aja dia gak tau.

"Iya deh, maaf, maaf," kata Anko bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Bodoh bener.

"Terus gimana? Nangisnya makin parah aja tuh!" Kisame nunjuk bocah-bocah dibawah usianya yang masih betah nangis.

"Cup cup cup, anak manis. Udah, ya. Jangan nangis, dong..." niat Pein ingin nenangin anak-anak itu. Tapi yang ada makin parah aja. Mereka malah naikin volume tangisan mereka karena lihat wajah Pein yang gak beda jauh dari dedemit.

"MAMA! MEI-CHAN ATUTT!" teriak anak itu pakai bahasa bayi.

"HUAAA! SETAAAANN!" sahut anak lainnya.

"GYAAA! ADA SETAN MUKA TINDIK! HUWEEE!"

"Resek lo semua! Lo kalo mau nangis gak usah ledekin gue!" Jiah, Pein malah bentak-bentak persis Anko. Suasana makin parah aja.

"Oi, Pein! Lo kalo mau diemin bocah-bocah itu, lepas muka lo yang serem itu, dong. Mereka jadi takut, 'kan?" Kisame nyahut dari belakang Pein.

"Lo ngehina gue?" Kisame ngeper lihat Pein mengirim tatapan membunuh andalannya.

"Kakak, beri tahu kami dimana gerbang keluar taman. Soalnya kami kemari sendirian. Jadi pasti gak bakal ada yang datang jemput kami," kata Kisame yang gak mau lama-lama mendengar tangisan super itu.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI!?" oke, asap udah membumbung diatas kepalanya. Anko berusaha menahan tangannya supaya tidak menggeplak kepala Kisame.

"Berisik, ah! Cepetan!" kata Kisame lagi pakai gaya malak. Dan sepertinya disetujui dengan baik oleh Anko. Yah, walau tujuan utama Anko menyetujuinya adalah supaya dirinya gak bakal melihat muka enek bocah-bocah itu lagi.

"Ya udah, nih!" Anko ogah-ogahan memberi mereka berdua peta taman itu. Dan dengan sangat kurang ajarnya, mereka berdua malah nyelonong begitu aja tanpa permisi. Bener-bener, deh..

"Kalau suatu saat gue ketemu tuh bocah dua, bakalan gue sambit pake bangku!" rutuk Anko mulai nista. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia harus menutup mulut bocah-bocah hilang lainnya. Bisa gawat kalau bosnya tau.

-o_0-

Napas Kisame makin berat. Kakinya udah pegel mengayuh sepeda ke panti sambil memberi sumpah serapah pada Pein dalam hati (Author : Tentu aja. Mana berani Kisame nyumpahin Pein di depannya!). Seenaknya aja Pein nyuruh bonceng dia ke tujuan Pein. Emangnya dia apaan bisa disuruh-suruh? Babu?

"Oi, Pein! Badan lo berat tau! Lo kebanyakan dosa kali!" kata Kisame dengan sangat kurang ajar sekali.

"Sialan lo!" Pein mengkeplak kepala Kisame seenak jidat.

"Resek! Sakit tau!"

"Anggep aja itu hukuman dari gue atas perbuatan kagak senonoh lo sama Anko nee-san tadi. Mesum lo!" bales Pein.

"Halah, gue 'kan gak sengaja megang bokong dia. Habis lo dorong gue ,sih!" Kisame sewot dibilang mesum (Author : emangnya kagak, ya?).

Hampir selama 10 menit dua bocah itu membahas apa yang terjadi di taman bermain. Tak terasa panti asuhan tempat tinggal Pein udah di depan mata. Kisame yang sejenak berhenti misuh-misuh sama Pein, mengarahkan sepeda ke halaman panti setelah Pein turun dari sepeda dan membuka gerbang.

"Lo tunggu gue disini," perintah Pein sambil berjalan ke gedung utama.

"Lha? Emang kenapa?" Kisame bingung.

"Lo lihat dong tuh! Sepatu Jiraiya-san udah tergeletak di pintu gedung. Dia pasti udah didalam. Lo lupa, ya? Dia kemari mau bahas masalah SMA gue. Mau ngapain coba lo ikut gue kedalem?" Pein menunjuk sepasang sepatu coklat tua didepan pintu.

"Gimana sih lo? Gue 'kan mau SMA ke tempat yang sama kayak lo. Siapa tau aja Jiraiya-san punya info bagus soal tes masuk kesana. Udah buruan!" Kisame langsung menyeret Pein masuk.

"Tadaima!" Pein memberi salam.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Kisame ikutan memberi salam sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa di ruang tamu gedung itu. Ternyata Jiraiya dan Kurenai udah menunggu kedatangan Pein. Tapi, jidat Jiraiya mengernyit begitu melihat sosok penampakan aka Kisame.

"Kamu anak pemilik dojo kendo itu 'kan?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan sambil menunjuk Kisame.

"Hehehe, iya, Jiraiya-san," jawab Kisame cengengesan.

"Dia kemari mau ikut masuk juga ke SMA Konohagakure itu. Jadinya, saya ajak aja dia kemari," Pein menjelaskan duduk perkara kenapa Kisame ikut duduk disitu. Jiraiya dan Kurenai angguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh, bagus deh kalau begitu," kata Kurenai tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, bukannya kalian harusnya pulang jam satu siang nanti? Ini masih jam sepuluh," Jiraiya mulai mencurigai Kisame dan Pein. Jangan-jangan bolos lagi?

"Bukan gitu, Jiraiya-san. Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan Pein. Jadi mereka lebih cepat pulang dari biasanya," kali ini Kurenai yang menjelaskan. Takut kesalah pahaman Jiraiya jadi makin besar.

"Trus? Kalian berdua lulus?" tanya Jiraiya setelah manggut-manggut dengan penjelasan Kurenai.

"Lulus dong!" jawab mereka berdua tumben kompak.

"Kamu peringkat berapa, Pein?" tanya Jiraiya lagi bikin Kurenai udah nyengir-nyengir gaje. Pasalnya, dia kayaknya udah tau jenis jawaban apa yang bakal dilontarkan sama Pein. Intinya, dia sekarang sudah mempersiapkan jiwa dan raganya untuk itu.

"SUPRISEEEE!" Pein langsung memperlihatkan layar hp-nya pada dua makhluk dewasa yang lagi minta jawaban darinya. Jiraiya dan Kurenai menyipitkan mata, maklum udah tua, jadi pada rabun dah tuh mata lihat huruf-huruf kecil. Selang beberapa lama, mata mereka terbelalak begitu melihat nomor '2' di ujung nilai Pein.

"DUAAAAA!?" Panti asuhan geger sesaat. Bahkan gedung utama panti sampai goyang-goyang karena efeknya.

"Biasa aja kaleee!" komen Pein dengan pose alay, ck ck ck.

"Gak mungkin! Gue gak percaya!" seru Jiraiya lebay sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hp Pein.

"Gue aja kagak!" sambung Kisame masih gak terima kalau Pein diatasnya. Kalau begitu mah, dia sama aja kayak Kankurou.

"Apalagi gue!" Jiah, Kurenai malah ikut-ikutan gak percaya, weleh weleh. Kayaknya virus lebaytisme milik Jiraiya udah ketularan sama dia (Author : author rasa mungkin karena dia deket-deket terlalu lama sama Jiraiya jadi ikutan sableng gini nih!).

"Sembarangan lo kalo ngomong! Asal lo tau, hasil jepretan ini udah sah dan dilindungi hak cipta!" Pein ngomel-ngomel gaje gak sopan sambil nunjuk muka Jiraiya yang tentunya langsung disambit.

"Gue lebih tua daripada lo, bocah!" Jiraiya mengirimkan jurus deathglare andalannya. Pein cuma cengengesan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sempat kedatangan tamu (?).

"Tapi, Pein. Saya tetep gak percaya! Kamu bisa juga dapat juara dua. Saya kira kamu cuma bisa buat onar aja, secara tingkat otak kamu 'kan masih dipertanyakan," kata Kurenai tersenyum senang begitu tahu anak pantinya dapat prestasi sebagus itu. Dia langsung mengambil Hp dari tangan Pein lalu sengaja di zoom bagian '2'nya. Pein sweatdrop sambil membatin, **"Ini orang bisa bedain mana menghina mana memuji gak, sih?"**.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu, kita mulai acaranya(?) sekarang," Jiraiya udah males berlama-lama di tempat itu. Dia mau cepat-cepat membaca majalah icha-icha yang udah menantinya di rumah (dasar mesum!).

.

.

"Gue belum pernah ke perpustakaan distrik sekalipun. Lo gimana?" tanya Kisame sama Pein yang diboncengnya. Sekarang, Kisame dan Pein sedang menuju tempat tujuan mereka aka perpustakaan yang jaraknya sekitar 300 meter dari panti dengan sepeda. Soalnya kepala distrik mesum itu buru-buru mendepak mereka setelah mulut Jiraiya sampai manyun karena terlalu banyak menjelaskan soal SMA.

"Pernah sih pernah. Cuma gak sering-sering banget,"

"Baca buku apa aja lo disana?" kali ini rasa penasaran Kisame gak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia pengen tau aja buku-buku macem apa yang dibaca makhluk dibelakangnya itu.

"Hmmm... kalo gak salah, sejarah perang dunia 1, anatomi tubuh manusia, jintoujing sang penakluk dari China, kanji itu asyik, wah, banyak deh!" cerocos Pein males nyebutin satu-satu. Mata Kisame sukses melotot gak percaya. Seekor (?) Pein membaca buku yang sama sekali bukan dirinya? Rasanya kiamat makin deket aja kalau Pein jadi kutu buku.

"Ceh, ngapain lo baca buku-buku bosen macem itu? Kalo gue sih, bakalan gue timpuk tuh buku ke wajah penjaga perpusnya!" bales Kisame sok pede.

"Sok lu! Emang lo tau siapa penjaga perpusnya? Bakalan gue traktir lo seminggu di warung icharaku kalo lo berani!" Pein kayaknya nantangin, nih.

"Siapa takut! Biar si penjaga perpus itu tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan!" tanpa rasa takut, Kisame main setuju aja sama tantangan Pein. Dia gak tau bencana apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia sampai menimpuk sang penjaga perpus dengan buku-buku yang dikatainya dengan kata 'bosen'.

.

.

Pein cengar-cengir setan begitu melihat Kisame yang disampingnya lagi melotot horor ketika dia tau siapa penjaga perpusnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau yang menjaga perpus terbesar nomor empat di Konoha ini bakalan dijaga oleh sebongkah makhluk yang amit-amit macem Orochimaru!

"Yo, Orochi-san!" sapa Pein mewakili suara hati Kisame yang masih melotot ria.

"Yo, Pein! Tumben lo kemari bawa teman," balas Orochimaru sambil lirik-lirik Kisame yang masih melototinya. Inner Orochimaru langsung on dan berpikir kalau Kisame melototinya dari tadi karena naksir berat sama dia (yaiks!)! Sungguh nista sekali. Andai aja Kisame tau apa yang dipikirkan Orochimaru, dijamin bakalan muntah tujuh hari tujuh malem tuh anak.

"Oh, dia kepingin aja belajar sama gue disini. Buku pesanan Jiraiya-san mana, ya?" tanya Pein to the point. Males dia lihat muka enek Orochimaru lama-lama.

"Ini dia!" Orochimaru langsung mengangkat kumpulan buku super tebal dari bawah mejanya.

"Buset! Sebanyak itu?" kali ini giliran Pein yang melotot. Kayaknya Jiraiya berniat membunuh dia secara perlahan, nih.

"Yo'i! Terima aja nasibmu, kawan! Gue udah denger kalo lo mau daftar di SMA bagus itu, 'kan? Moga lulus deh!" Orochimaru mengirim do'a untuk Pein. Atau mungkin kutukan?

"Oke, deh! Kis, bantuin gue bawain bukunya setengah!" kata Pein nyuruh-nyuruh Kisame persis babu. Kisame manut-manut wae sambil ikutin Pein dari belakang.

"Jadi gimana? Lo berani kagak?" goda Pein sambil naikin sebelah alisnya setelah agak jauh dari Orochimaru.

"Gila lo! Bisa jadi perkedel gue dibikin makhluk penjaga perpus itu kalo sampe gue timpuk !" kata Kisame udah ngeper duluan. Amit-amit deh kalau sampai berurusan dengan manusia gaje macem Orochimaru. Lebih baik mundur seribu langkah demi keselamatan nyawa!

Pein ngikik gak ketulungan dengar jawaban Kisame. Yah, emang dia udah duga, sih. Mana mungkin Kisame mau berbuat hal kurang ajar sama Orochi? Bisa-bisa dia gak bakal diberi kesempatan untuk hidup setelah keluar dari perpus.

Setelah mondar-mandir cari tempat yang pas, akhirnya Pein memutuskan untuk membaca di pojok kanan belakang perpus. Maklum, soalnya ac-nya ada dia atas meja pojok itu. Kisame dan Pein meletakkan buku mereka dan mulai membaca dan mencorat-coret gak jelas. Apa boleh buat, ujian masuknya ada matematika juga, jadi harus menghapal rumus yang super banyak plus mencoba mengerjakan soal yang diberi Jiraiya. Terkadang dahi Pein berkerut pertanda dia gak ngerti soal yang diberi. Mencoba bertanya pada Kisame sepertinya gak mungkin. Terpaksa Pein mencari buku lain untuk penyelesaian soal itu. Jadinya, buku yang di meja mereka bukan hanya dari Jiraiya, tapi buku-buku asli milik perpus (Author : waduh, Pein rajin amat nih!).

.

...~0o0~...

.

Pukul 06.50 malam waktu Konoha, Perpustakaan Distrik 12...

"GROOOKKKK..." Ceh! Kisame udah ngorok saking capeknya menghadapi buku-buku tebal itu, sukses bikin semua telinga pengunjung sakit mendadak. Lagipula, siapa yang mau belajar terus-terusan dari siang jam 11 siang sampai malem begini? Mau bagaimana lagi. Jiraiya memerintahkan Orochimaru untuk gak boleh membiarkan dua bocah itu pulang sebelum jam 7 malam. Dasar...

"Oi, Kis! Bangun lo!" Pein nimpuk kepala Kisame dengan salah satu buku Jiraiya. Kisame langsung bangun begitu kepalanya benjol karena timpukan sakti ala Pein.

"Lo baik-baik aja kagak?" tanya Pein begitu melihat benjolan cantik mampir di kepala Kisame.

"Sangat baik. Itu pun kalo arti 'baik-baik' bagi lo sama dengan 'sakit luar biasa' bagi gue," jawab Kisame sinis.

"Habis lo pake ngorok, sih. Semua jadi keganggu tau!" bisik Pein begitu merasakan aura membunuh dari semua pengunjung yang sekarang sukses perhatiin mereka.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kepala gue mumet baca ini semua,"

"Trus kenapa lo mau ikut gue ke SMA itu?"

"Gue udah bilang, 'kan? Gue gak mau kepisah sama temen-temen gue. Kankurou udah berangkat ke Suna tadi sore. Lo mau sekolah di SMA pusat distrik itu. Lha gue? Emang bokap minta gue lanjut di SMA distrik 12 ini aja. Tapi guenya yang gak mau. Makanya gue ngekor lo," jelas Kisame. Pein gak tau harus senang, terharu, sedih, atau sweatdrop begitu tau Kisame cuma mau ngekorin dia aja.

"Siapa tau aja 'kan, Pein, kita ketemu temen-temen baru disana? Kalo udah banyak, kita diriin geng aja," Kisame tiba-tiba ngajuin usul. Padahal belum tentu dia bisa masuk.

"Kalo geng pembuat masalah, gue kagak mau," balas Pein ogah-ogahan dengan usul Kisame.

" **Kayak lo gak pernah buat masalah aja,"** batin Kisame sweatdrop.

"Kenapa gak mau?" tanya Kisame penasaran.

"Gue gak mau berurusan dengan kepsek. Gue denger isu, kepseknya galak bener! Pemabuk lagi! Persis Jiraiya-san!" Pein malah menyamakan derajat Jiraiya dengan calon kepsek barunya.

"Maksud lo Tsunade-sensei?"

"Eh? Lo kenal sama kepseknya?" Pein mengernyitkan dahi. Dia aja baru dengar nama itu sekali dari mulut Jiraiya waktu dia nguping pembicaraannya dengan Kurenai.

"Lo gak tau, ya? Dia itu terkenal karena ketegasannya luar biasa. Walaupun udah nenek-nenek, tapi tetep aja kelihatan muda. Emang sih, pemabuk. Tapi disiplinnya tinggi, cuy. Macem-macem bakalan dibogem mentah sama dia!" Kisame malah nakut-nakutin Pein bikin nyali Pein ciut.

"Waduh! Emergency dong!" komen Pein sok inggris.

"Yah, pokoknya kalau kita udah disana, jangan pernah cari masalah dengan dia,"

"Lo pernah lihat langsung?" Pein sekarang ngebayangin Tsunade versi imajinasinya.

"Pernah lihat di tv. Maklum, dia salah satu kepsek paling dihormati di negara Shinobi. Soalnya dia 'kan mimpin sekolah terelit itu," Kisame sama Pein malah ngerumpi, lupa niat mereka datang ke perpus.

"Kalian udah selesai?" tanya Orochimaru dari belakang Pein dan Kisame. Mereka berdua langsung lompat kodok saking kagetnya.

"Jangan ngagetin gitu dong, Orochi-san!" seru Pein yang lagi menenangkan jantungnya.

"Udah jam tujuh tuh! Lo berdua kagak pulang?" Orochimaru menunjuk jam dinding yang gak jauh dari mereka.

"Hah? Ya udah, deh! Buruan, Pein!" Kisame seenak jidat main tarik lengan Pein tanpa beresin buku-buku mereka dulu.

"Oi, mau kemana lo? Beresin dulu buku-buku lo!" sahut Orochimaru jengkel lihat bocah-bocah ngeselin itu udah jalan cepat ninggalin dia.

"Kapan-kapan, bro!" jawab Pein gak sopan mengacuhkan si penjaga perpus.

"Gue bilang beresin!" seru Orochimaru sambil melempar dua buku Jiraiya yang super tebal ke arah Pein dan Kisame o_0'.

DUAKK! Oh yeah, lemparan sakti Orochimaru sukses berat dan sekarang targetnya udah kelenger di tempat. Tapi langsung bangkit lagi begitu sang pelempar udah berdiri indah di samping mereka.

"Lo mau cepat pulang, turuti dulu omongan gue," kata Orochimaru sambil ngangkat mereka berdua persis anak kucing, ck ck ck. Terpaksa deh, malam itu Pein dan Kisame jadi babu dadakan Orochimaru. Soalnya sebagai hukuman, mereka harus membersihkan perpustakaan, weleh weleh. Emang dua bocah pembuat masalah..

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

.

.

Author : lebih cepat update satu hari dari perkiraan. silahkan tinggalkan kesan maupun saran dari readers. kalau bisa jangan flame, ya. author bisa nangis nanti :(


	3. Exam Time and Another Characters

Author : Terima kasih untuk semua reviewer selama dua chapter ini. Karena atas saran dan masukan para author lain, author akan makin berusaha buat fanfic ini lebih baik dan disukai. Terutama bagi yang follow, makasih banget.

Pein : Gue baru tau kalau lo tipe author yang berterima kasih.

Author : Jangan samakan gue sama lo, muka tindik!

Kisame : Becul tuh! Eh, betul tuh!

Kankurou : Eh, author. Gue dapat feeling nih, kalau gue cuma tampil di chapter pertama aja. Secara lo buat gue pindah ke Suna.

Author : Jangan pesimis gitu, dong! Author bakalan munculin lo lagi di chapter kapan-kapan.

Kankurou : Maksudnya kapan-kapan?

Author : Nanti lo bakal tau sendiri.

Kisame : Daripada dengerin obrolan gak penting diatas, mending langsung baca aja. Bagi yang udah review sebelumnya, gak masalah untuk review lagi

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Pein cs milik komikus bernama Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**_

Note :

OOC, miss typo, no warning

Genre : Friendship, School life, romance (Probably? Tapi gak ditunjukin di chapter ini, chapter masa depan)

Rating T

I'm waiting for your review ( Hence for follow or favs *kalau ada*)

Please enjoy this chapter

.

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **EXAM TIME AND ANOTHER CHARACTERS**

 **.**

Hari ini hari senin. Waktunya bertempur habis-habisan (Jah, emang perang!?) melawan kompeni aka soal-soal keramat SMA Konohagakure. Selama dua minggu ini, PeinKisa belajar mati-matian di perpus distrik sambil diawasi makhluk gaje alias Orochimaru. Jadi rasa takut untuk tes masuk lumayan berkurang. Sekarang mereka berdua udah melewati gerbang masuk SMA elit itu. Bagi mereka yang pertama kali kesana pastinya pasang ekspresi norak senorak-noraknya. Maklum, sekolah dua cowok itu gak sebagus readers kira. Mulut mereka berkali-kali mangap persis ikan koi yang kelaperan minta makan karena berkali-kali terpukau dengan kemewahan salah satu SMA yang disegani di negara Shinobi itu.

"Keren banget nih sekolah..." gumam Kisame saat melintasi taman depan SMA.

"Gedung sekolahnya aja sampai lantai 4..." kata Pein begitu lihat gedung sekolah berdinding biru tua yang lebih tinggi dari gedung sekolahnya. Terbayang di otak minim Pein gimana rasa capeknya kalau kelasnya di lantai 4. Bisa-bisa kakinya udah patah duluan sebelum sampai di lantai dasar (Author : Pengalaman banget nih sama author. Soalnya kelas author waktu SMA di lantai tiga. Capek banget kalo turun *malah curhat*).

"Jam berapa mulai tes?" tanya Kisame. Soalnya dia gak bawa jam tangan.

"Jam 8. Ini masih setengah 8," jawab Pein melirik jam tangannya.

"Kita cari ruang tes kita dulu. Kata Jiraiya-san sekolah ini luas. Nanti kita tersesat duluan sebelum tau di ruang mana kita ujian," Kisame langsung narik tangan Pein masuk melewati ruang piket.

Biar author jelasin seperti apa SMA Konohagakure ini.

Begitu PeinKisa masuk, mereka mendapati gedung-gedung biru itu ada di utara, barat, dan timur mereka. Singkat kata, empat gedung termasuk gedung dimana PeinKisa berpijak membentuk persegi tapi luas buanget, persis lapangan sepak bola. Disekitarnya ada taman kecil plus pepohonan yang gak tinggi-tinggi banget. Di tengah bangunan-bangunan itu adalah lapangan upacara. Banyak murid cowok yang sedang main sepak bola disana. Emang bener-bener sekolah terkenal. Butuh biaya berapa ya membangun sekolah sebesar dan seluas ini?

Tapi bukan hanya itu aja, readers. Di samping gedung-gedung utama sekolah itu ada lapangan basket, voli, lapangan tenis, gedung aula, gedung khusus pelajaran renang, gedung olahraga bulutangkis, dan kantin-kantin yang cukup besar. Luas banget, ya...

"Kita seruang, Kis. Ruangan kita di gedung selatan nomor sembilan," kata Pein menyadarkan Kisame dari aktivitas mangapnya, kebanyakan terpesona dia mah. Kampungan banget (Author disambit samehada).

"Emang gedung selatan dimana?" sekarang Kisame malah celingukan kayak anak hilang, gak tau dia dimana lokasi gedung selatan itu. Dia 'kan baru disini.

"Kita 'kan di gedung pertama kali kita temui setelah gerbang masuk. Jadi pasti ini gedung utara. Kayaknya gedung selatan yang itu tuh!" Pein menunjuk gedung yang diseberang mereka. Mulut Kisame langsung ber 'oh' ria.

Tanpa banyak cincong, dua tokoh kita ini menuju tujuan melintasi lapangan upacara. Para senior cuek aja melihat mereka, keasyikan main bola soalnya. Tapi kayaknya para senior ini gak tau diri. Maksudnya gak tau diri? Ya iyalah gak tau diri. Udah tau lapangan bukan milik sendiri aka bukan hanya mereka yang main bola aja disana, malah nendang-nendang bola pakai tenaga poll. Dan apa yang terjadi? Tanpa diduga (Author : Sebenernya gue udah duga dari awal, sih..), bola itu mengenai kepala Pein yang lagi lewat. Pein langsung ambruk ditempat dengan sangat tidak elit. Mukanya nahan sakit dengan ribuan kerutan yang nongol di dahinya. Hidungnya sampai mimisan lagi (malah lebih parah). Kisame yang dibelakang Pein bukannya nolongin, tapi ngetawain plus nyukurin Pein karena penderitaan yang baru aja dia dapetin dari calon senior mereka. Emang temen kurang ajar! (Kisame : Jarang-jarang gue lihat fenomena gokil macem gini!)

"Belum masuk aja, lo udah main akrobat sama senior! Wkwkwkwk!" Kisame masih ngeledekin Pein yang sukses megangin kepala plus hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Iya, akrobat diatas jidat lo!" teriak Pein emosi. Sekarang dia udah bangun dari tidur panjangnya(?) sambil memberi sumpah serapah sama orang yang buat dia nista kayak tadi. Dalem hati pastinya.

"Lo gak apa-apa?" Kisame khawatir lihat darah dari hidung Pein belum berhenti juga. Apa tendangan dari senior sekeras itu, ya?

"Kamu gak apa-apa, dik?" tiba-tiba datang seorang cowok menghampiri Pein. Otak PeinKisa langsung mencap orang ini sebagai tersangka atas perbuatan tak senonohnya tadi.

"Menurut Senpai gimana?" Pein balik nanya sambil nunjukin hidungnya yang memerah. Cowok itu malah nyengir gaje.

"Maaf ya, Saya gak sengaja," cowok itu memberi Pein saputangan yang langsung diambil Pein dengan kasar. Males dia bersikap sok baik dengan cowok di sampingnya itu.

 **"** **Gak** **sengaja tapi tembakannya bisa tepat sasaran gitu,"** batin Kisame sweatdrop denger alasan si tersangka.

"Omong-omong, saya belum pernah lihat kalian berdua disini. Mau ikut tes, ya?" cowok itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, Senpai," jawab Kisame.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, gimana kalau saya yang antar kalian ke ruang tes kalian? Kalian baru disini 'kan? Nanti tersesat gimana? Soalnya disini banyak ruangan yang bisa bikin bingung," tawaran bantuan rupanya.

PeinKisa mikir berat dengan tawaran si Senpai. Gak ada salahnya juga nerima penawaran itu. Daripada capek ngider-ngider seisi sekolah cuma cari ruangan mereka, mending bersama calon pemandu gratis itu.

.

~o0o~

.

"Nah, disini ruang kalian," Senpai tadi sudah berada di ruang 9 gedung selatan bersama PeinKisa. Di dalem udah banyak peserta rupanya. Setelah berpamitan, Senpai itu pun pergi.

"Waduh, kita belum nanya namanya," Kisame nepuk jidat, penyakit pikunnya kumat.

"Masa bodoh dengan namanya! Ayo masuk!" Pein menggaet lengan Kisame untuk masuk.

"Tapi, Senpai tadi lumayan keren plus cakep juga," gumam Kisame bukannya mikirin tes, malah mikirin Senpai yang baru aja mereka temui. Apa Kisame sudah melenceng?

"Tak kusangka kamu ternyata sudah menyimpang, nak Kisame. Kembalilah ke jalurmu," khotbah Pein gaje.

"Bukan itu maksud gue. Cakep gitu pasti banyak kenalan cewek cantik. Siapa tau aja gue kecipratan," Oalah, rupanya ada otak mesum Kisame dibalik batu.

"Serah lo aja dah, " Pein mah cuek. Soalnya dia udah tau pasti apa yang terjadi kalo kenalan Senpai tadi bertemu dia. Kalau gak teriak, ya kabur!

Pein duduk di pojok kanan baris ketiga. Sedangkan Kisame lebih memilih duduk paling belakang. Jam di ruangan itu bentar lagi menunjuk jam 8 pagi. Semua peserta langsung menyiapkan alat-alat tulis yang diperlukan. Setelah itu, peserta menunggu sang pengawas tes mereka.

Pein diam menopang dagu, bosen nunggu kelamaan. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ada peserta yang ngobrol dengan peserta lain, ada yang corat-coret gak jelas, ada pula yang tidur indah di mejanya (Niat tes atau nggak sih?). Pein geleng-geleng kepala, gak habis pikir. Kali ini dia melirik Kisame yang dibelakang. Ternyata dia komat-kamit gaje untuk persiapan tes nanti. (Author : Baca do'a atau baca mantra lo?)

TENG TONG TENG TONG! Terdengar bunyi yang sangat memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Pein melotot gak percaya. Suara nista macem apa itu? Yang buat dia makin bingung, bunyi nista itu terdengar bersamaan dengan jam yang menunjukkan angka 8. Jangan-jangan...

"Bel sudah berbunyi, anak-anak! Sekarang kumpulkan tas kalian kedepan dan hanya alat tulis saja yang diatas meja!" kata seorang cewek berpakaian guru nyelonong masuk sambil bawa dua map. Dia duduk di kursi guru dan menatap tajam semua peserta, bikin peserta jadi takut aja. Suasana mencekam terasa keluar dari pengawas itu.

 **"** **Jadi** **suara nista tadi suara bel, ya? Katanya sekolah elit. Masa' bunyi bel kayak suara kentongan es krim?"** batin Pein sweatdrop.

"WOI, LO PADA DENGER KAGAK!?" teriak cewek itu pakai geprak meja segala. Jantung para peserta nyaris copot. Malah dia gak pakai bahasa formal lagi. Dasar guru sableng! *Author digampar*

Semua peserta pun terpaksa mengikuti instruksi dari pengawas mereka dengan wajah takut, lalu kembali ke habitat masing-masing. Kemudian pengawas itu membagikan kertas soal dan jawaban yang terpisah ke setiap meja.

"Ingat, ya. Jangan ada yang nyontek! Kalau ketahuan, bakalan saya buat menyesal seumur hidup," sambil ngomong kayak gitu, sang pengawas mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang dirasakan oleh semuanya. Otak mereka langsung mikir seribu kali dulu. Tamat sudah kalau ketahuan nyontek. Mending ngerjain sendiri dah!

"Kerjakan soal-soal itu dalam waktu dua jam. Dimulai dari...Sekarang!" setelah mendengar aba-aba yang persis lagi lomba maraton, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu gak bisa melepas pandangannya dari soal. Serius banget.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Calon-calon murid SMA Konohagakure itu tampaknya udah ada yang mengisi lembar jawaban lebih dari setengah soal-soal yang diberikan, salah satunya Pein. Sesekali dahi Pein nampak berkeriput aka berpikir ketika melihat soal lain, tapi kayaknya gak ada kesulitan yang ditemui tokoh utama kita ini. Lain lagi sama Kisame. Dari tadi bocah hiu ini panik begitu tau kalau waktu tinggal satu jam lagi. Mana jawabannya masih sedikit lagi, bikin hatinya kesel. Saking keselnya, dia menyumpahi siapapun yang buat soal-soal keramat ini bakal kena azab, ck ck ck.

"Aduh...Apaan, nih? Ratu yang memimpin kerajaan Inggris sejak umur 18 tahun itu siapa? Nama orang yang dijuluki dewa catur itu siapa? Patung Liberty itu hadiah pemberian dari siapa? Nama orang Afrika yang membela kaum kulit hitam di abad 19 itu siapa? AAAKKH, SIAPA ITU SIAPA!?" Jah, Kisame mulai gila. Pas dibagian 'siapa itu siapa!?", dia teriak kenceng banget, spontan bikin semua orang noleh ke dia.

PLETUK! Sebuah penghapus papan tulis dengan cakepnya mendarat dengan mulus di jidat Kisame. Otomatis mata Kisame celingukan mencari tersangka pelemparan. Soalnya jidatnya nyut-nyutan nahan sakit.

"Siapa yang lempar gue pake penghapus ini, hah?" tanya Kisame dengan suara cukup keras plus menantang.

"Saya yang lempar. Kenapa?" oalah, ternyata si Sensei pengawas itu yang lempar. Berisik banget sih si Kisame. Mengganggu konsentrasi orang aja. Begitu Kisame tau siapa yang menimpuknya dengan penghapus, mendadak dirinya merinding ketakutan.

"He he he...Gak ada a-apa-apa kok, Sensei. Ma-mau ngembaliin penghapus ini aja sama pemiliknya..." jawab Kisame ketawa hambar sehambar mukanya. Dia berjalan ke meja guru, lalu meletakkan penghapus itu setelah bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada sang Sensei.

"Sekali lagi kamu berisik, gantian meja ini yang saya timpuk ke muka kamu," ancam si Sensei setelah Kisame balik ke kursinya.

Pein ketawa nista dalam hati. Ternyata Dewa membalas sakit hatinya pas Kisame ngetawain dia di depan semua Senpai mereka di lapangan. Makan tuh, Kisame! Kena karma lo! *Author disambit*

.

~o0o~

.

Tak terasa waktu tes telah selesai. Semua murid mengumpulkan lembar soal dan jawaban mereka ke depan. Setelah itu, sebagian dari mereka keliaran di sekolah baru mereka. Ada yang ke kantin, ke lapangan, atau kenalan dengan Senpai-Senpai mereka. Dasar cari muka. Beda mereka beda juga Pein dan Kisame. Mereka memilih balik ke rumah. Gak ada untungnya juga mereka kelamaan di sekolah itu.

Pas lagi enak-enaknya jalan ke gerbang sekolah untuk nunggu jemputan dari Jiraiya (Author : Mereka ke SMA Konohagakure diantar sama Jiraiya), mendadak ada yang nubruk Kisame dari belakang, sukses bikin Kisame ditimpa oleh sang penabrak plus buku-buku super tebal. Pein yang disebelahnya cuma cengo. Heran, kenapa penderitaan sohibnya itu gak pernah abis-abis.

"Err, maaf... Gue gak sengaja," kata cowok yang menabrak Kisame memunguti buku-bukunya dari tubuh bocah hiu itu.

"Lo kalo jalan, lihat-lihat dong. Benjol nih jidat gue!" Kisame duduk sambil menunjuk jidatnya yang awalnya memerah karena timpukan penghapus, makin memerah lagi. Makin hancur aja muka Kisame.

"Gue bener-bener minta maaf. Soalnya gue buru-buru," kata cowok itu lagi dengan nada menyesal plus nyengir gaje lihat benjolan di jidat Kisame.

"Onii-san! Cepetan!" teriak seorang cowok di gerbang yang bergaya rambut ala pantat ayam kate. Di sampingnya udah markir mobil mercedes benz hitam.

"Iya! Gue permisi dulu," setelah menyahut pada cowok yang menunggunya, dia pamit sama PeinKisa sambil lari-lari.

"Tunggu! Nama lo siapa?" tanya Pein penasaran dengan cowok yang menabrak Kisame tadi. Otak Pein langsung mengklaim kalau cowok ini orang kaya, terlihat dari mobil mercedes itu.

"Uchiha Itachi! Salam kenal!" jawab cowok bernama Itachi itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Setelah itu, dia dengan cowok ayam kate itu masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi.

"Uchiha Itachi? Uchiha, ya...Gak asing," gumam Pein sok mikir.

"Bodo'! Peduli amat gue! Buruan, tuh mobil Jiraiya-san udah datang!" kata Kisame menunjuk mobil Jiraiya yang baru datang.

Mereka berdua lomba lari ke mobil Jiraiya. Jiraiya langsung tancap gas begitu dua orang itu duduk di jok belakang.

"Gimana soal-soal tesnya?" tanya Jiraiya basa-basi. (Author : Persis mukanya yang udah basi *digiles Jiraiya*)

"Cukup mudah, Jiraiya-san," balas Pein seadanya.

"Kamu Kisame?"

"Ya...Susah-susah gampang, Jiraiya-san,"

"Mudah-mudahan aja kalian berdua lulus. Jadi gak sia-sia kalian belajar mati-matian di perpus," kata Jiraiya tersenyum. Dia gak nyadar penderitaan dua bocah dibelakangnya itu kayak apa di perpus. Apalagi kalau bukan sukses jadi babu gratis Orochimaru. Setelah mereka belajar, makhluk ular gaje itu seenak udel nyuruh mereka bersih-bersih. Malah gak pakai upah lagi. Bener-bener minta disambit tuh orang. Tapi tetep aja Pein dan Kisame gak berani lapor sama Jiraiya. Bakal berabe urusannya entar.

Dalam keheningan di mobil itu, terdengar nada dering panggilan masuk ponsel milik Pein. Makhuk tindik itu langsung ngangkat tanpa lihat siapa yang meneleponnya di layar.

"Moshi-moshi,"

" _Oi, Pein! Gimana tesnya? Lancar kagak?"_ telinga Pein tampaknya gak asing mendengar suara itu.

"Kankurou?"

" _Yo'i, bro. Gue juga baru siap tes di SMA Sunagakure. Ini mau pulang ke rumah. Lo lagi dimana?"_

"Gue lagi didalem mobil Jiraiya-san, baru siap gue sama Kisame tesnya. Yah, lumayan lancar lah. Lo gak usah anggap remeh sama otak gue. Seharusnya lo khawatirin tuh Kisame. Maklum, otaknya jauh dari pas-pasan," Pein membanggakan dirinya sama Kankurou. Tapi dia bawa-bawa Kisame sambil ngatai lagi.

"Lo gak usah ledekin gue, muka tindik!" ejek Kisame kesel. Iri dia lihat Pein bisa lancar gitu ngerjain soalnya.

"Oi, Kankurou. Nanti gue telpon balik lo nanti. Gue lagi males ngomong di telpon, nih!" Pein cuekin ejekan Kisame.

" _Woke!"_ telepon pun putus.

"Anak Karura itu, ya?" tanya Jiraiya pada Pein.

"Iya. Oh ya, Jiraiya-san. Boleh nanya gak? Keluar jalur sih dari tes tadi," alis Kisame bertemu. Mau nanya apaan emang si Pein?

"Saya tau kalau Uchiha itu nama klan. Tapi kok kayaknya gak asing gitu ya di telinga saya? Itu klan yang kayak gimana, sih?" Heeeee, ternyata Pein penasaran dengan kenalan baru mereka. Cowok berambut panjang hitam yang dikuncir satu dengan dua garis keriput yang bertengger di sisi kanan-kiri hidungnya. Cakep pula tuh.

"Oh, klan Uchiha? Itu salah satu klan terkenal di Konoha. Mereka punya bisnis di bidang ekonomi maupun politik negara. Nama perusahaan mereka itu Uchiha Corp yang distrik satu. Nama pemimpinnya Uchiha Fugaku. Katanya kedua anaknya juga daftar di SMA Konohagakure. Kalau nggak salah namanya..."

"Uchiha Itachi?" potong PeinKisa kompak.

"Ah, iya! Bener, bener! Uchiha Itachi! Dia anak sulung pewaris perusahaan. Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke...Tunggu, kalian tau dari mana?" Jiraiya bingung. Baru sadar dia kalau anak-anak itu tau soal klan Uchiha.

"Tadi kita ketemu sama Uchiha Itachi. Dia gak sengaja nabrak Kisame," jawab Pein sukses cekikikan ngingat kejadian nista yang baru aja menimpa Kisame. Gokil abis.

"Diem aja lo," tangan Kisame langsung menggeplak Pein biar diem.

"Begitu? Ya bagus dong! Berarti kalian udah punya temen baru," komen Jiraiya sambil membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan melewati gapura yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang Di Distrik 12'.

.

Mari kita beralih dari PeinKisa menuju seseorang yang jauh dari distrik mereka. Yaitu seorang murid yang ingin mengadu nasib ke SMA Konohagakure.

Perumahan kompleks 4 Konoha, distrik 7...

Seorang cewek berambut biru sebahu dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya melangkah masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah. Dari pakaiannya, dia anak sekolahan. Mungkin sebaya dengan Pein dan Kisame. Dia melepas sepatunya di teras lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang," katanya kalem sambil menaruh tasnya di sofa.

"Kamu sudah pulang, Konan? Apa tesnya tadi sulit?" seorang Nenek menghampiri cewek bernama Konan itu dari dapur. Dia masih pakai celemek, kayaknya dia lagi masak.

"Udah, Baa-san. Masalah tes tadi gak sulit kok. Semuanya mudah," balas Konan menjentikkan jarinya. Sombong banget nih cewek.

"Oh, baguslah. Dengan begitu, hal itu udah pasti," sambung si Nenek senang, dia ikutan duduk di samping Konan.

"Soal beasiswa itu? Tentu aja, Baa-san. Aku gak mau nyusahin Baa-san lagi. Apalagi uang sekolah di SMA Konohagakure 'kan gak murah. Dengan begini, Baa-san gak usah mikirin masalah uang sekolah," wow, ternyata cewek ini berhati baik, nih. Nenek itu terharu denger kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Author aja ikutan terharu (lebay, deh!).

"Ya sudah, makan sana. Baa-san udah nyiapin nasi kare tuh!"

"Nasi kare? Kebetulan perut Konan emang lagi laper. Makan dulu ya, Baa-san," Konan langsung masuk ke dapur ngambil makanan.

"Oh ya, Konan, kapan pengumuman hasil tesnya?" tanya Nenek itu dari tempat dia duduk.

"Minggu depan, Baa-san!" teriak Konan dari dapur. Maklum, namanya juga orang tua. Pasti rada budek.

 **"Siapa ya cowok itu? Nista banget nasibnya kena bola dari Senpai itu, wakakakak!"** batin Konan nista. Jiah, ternyata dia lihat kejadian pas Pein kena tembakan super ala Tsubasa dari Senpai tadi. Bedanya dia lihat dari jauh.

Selamat, Pein Yahiko! Sepertinya ada seorang perempuan yang memperhatikanmu, walau jauh dari kesan romantis...

Mari author skip sampai malam hari di distrik 12. Males author bercokol dengan tokoh cewek baru ini *author dilipet jadi seribu lipet*.

.

Pein gak tau harus bagaimana. Ini kenapa Kisame sekonyong-konyong datang ke kamarnya? Lebih bingungnya lagi, dia mau nginep segala. Untuk apa coba? Masa' dia berbagi kasur sama makhluk laut itu? Untung aja Kisame temennya. Kalau gak, udah didepak dari tadi.

"Lo mau ngapain nginep di panti? Lo 'kan udah punya rumah," ucap Pein kesel.

"Lo ngusir gue?" Kisame nanya gak percaya. Apa mungkin ini bentuk pengusiran secara halus?

"Gak, sih..." gumam Pein tapi batinnya bilang, **"Iya, gue ngusir lo!"**.

"Gue nginep disini sampai pengumuman tes nista tadi pagi. Dan kalo lo mau protes, percuma! Kurenai-san ngizinin gue disini. Sekarang mau apa lo?" Kisame nantang sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya bos. Dasar gak tau diri. Udah nginep, sekarang nantangin penghuni dimana dia mau tidur. Dasar muka beduk!

"Sialan..."desis Pein tau kalau dirinya telah kalah. Dia minggir sedikit memberi ruang untuk Kisame tidur.

"Fiuuhh, empuk juga!" Kisame langsung tepar disamping Pein. Pein cuma menghela napas pasrah begitu Kisame tidur disaat itu juga (Ajaib, ya..).

"Buset! Nih orang volume ngoroknya bisa dikecilin kagak, sih?" Pein sukses ngumpat-ngumpat kesel. Mana bisa tidur dia kalau begini. Suara ngoroknya Kisame persis kerbau! Bukannya Kisame itu lahir dari persilangan hiu dan manusia? Kenapa dia tidurnya ala kerbau gini? Kayaknya ada yang salah waktu proses pembuahan Kisame sebelum dia jadi embrio (Kenapa jadi belajar biologi gini?).

Akhirnya, Pein terpaksa pakai penyumbat telinga untuk melindungi telinga tercintanya dari suara dahsyat nan nista disampingnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Pein untuk seminggu kedepan kalau Kisame ada disitu. Berdo'alah, nak Pein. Semoga Dewa masih memihakmu.

"Oi, Pein," tiba-tiba Kisame bangun dari tidurnya, bikin Pein kena serangan jantung.

"Bukannya lo udah tidur?" tanya Pein sweatdrop. Hebat juga tuh bocah hiu bisa bangun dari tidur ngoroknya secara mendadak.

"Emang. Nih, tadi gue lupa ngasih ini sama lo," jawab Kisame rada ngantuk sambil memberi amplop yang isinya super tipis.

"Apaan, nih?" Pein bingung plus mikir. Apa ini surat ancaman?

"Lo buka aja sendiri. Itu hadiah karena lo udah mau berbagi tempat tidur buat gue malam ini," bales Kisame tidur lagi.

Terbakar rasa penasaran, Pein membuka amplop itu. Didalamnya ada kertas seukuran amplop. Ada tulisannya. Ekspresi Pein biasa aja waktu membaca di kalimat awal. Tapi, entah kenapa nongol kerutan persimpangan aka emosi di jidatnya begitu membaca kalimat terakhir.

 **TIKET BOLEH PANGGIL AKU TUAN KISAME SI HIU CAKEP, HOHOHO!**

GUBRAKK! Pein langsung mendepak Kisame dari tempat tidurnya. Jidat Kisame yang belom sembuh dari dua benjolan, udah nambah lagi jadi trio benjol. Kisame bangkit lalu mengambil bantal guling. Sedangkan Pein udah siap siaga dengan guling kesayangannya. Jadilah malam itu bukannya tidur, tapi perang bantal, ck ck ck.

"Amit-amit gue manggil lo gitu! Bisa muntah tujuh hari tujuh malem gue!" seru Pein lebay, tapi tangannya tetep eksis geplakin kepala Kisame dengan bantal.

"Resek lo! Gak usah pake depak segala dong!" bales Kisame gak mau kalah mukulun Pein.

"Asal lo tau, jijay bajai gue mau bagi tempat tidur sama makhluk persilangan gak jelas macem lo!" Pein asyik aja ngehina Kisame dari tadi.

"Bicara soal gaje, muke lo lebih gaje dari gue kali! Gak nyadar muka lo jauh dari kata standar!?" Kisame hina balik dengan suara keras.

Mendadak terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar Pein. Sontak PeinKisa saling melotot horor. Situasi gawat darurat! Siaga satu, siaga satu!

Brak! Pintu kamar Pein dibuka dengan kasar. Ternyata itu Kurenai-san yang emang lagi patroli. Dia nangkep suara-suara aneh(?) dari kamar Pein, jadinya dia pengen ngecek. Tapi apa yang dia dapat?

PeinKisa udah tidur dengan posisi aneh bin ajaib. Mereka berdua tidur sambil pelukan. Persis Romeo dan Juliet karya William Shakespeare. Bedanya ini versi angkernya. (Author : Gak terbayang gimana kalo Pein tidur sambil meluk Kisame, wkwkwk! Secara ini bukan fic yaoi *Author diinjek-injek*)

"Perasaan tadi ribut bener deh...Apa perasaanku aja, ya?" gumam Kurenai. Setelah itu, dia langsung cabut.

Pein dan Kisame buka mata barengan ketika Kurenai pergi. Mereka langsung mendorong satu sama lain dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Please deh, Pein! Gue masih normal! Gue tau kalo gue itu ganteng, tapi lo gak usah pake peluk-peluk gue segala!" Jiah, Kisame mikir yang nggak-nggak. Dia kira Pein meluk dia karena suka! (Yaiks!)

"Sompret lo! Gue juga masih normal kali! Lebih baik gue nyium kodok daripada suka sama lo!" Pein melotot angker. Hanya orang gak waras kehilangan akal yang mau sama kisame.

"Muka lo 'kan emang udah mirip kodok! Jadi kodok betina gak perlu mikir kalo mau dicium lo!"

"Lo kata gue Jiraiya-san?" Pein sewot malah bawa-bawa nama Jiraiya.

Weleh-weleh, kedua manusia gaje itu jadi berantem adu mulut, bukannya tidur. Padahal udah larut malam. Malah topiknya soal siapa yang suka sama siapa, ck ck ck. Kiamat sudah kalau mereka berdua jatuh cinta. Bahkan Masashi-Sensei bisa pingsan. Author juga pasti mual saking kagetnya kalau denger berita begitu. Akhir kata...

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

.

.

Author : Lo berdua berisik tau!

Pein : Diem lo! Gak usah ikut campur!

Kisame : Eh, urusan kita belum selesai, muka tindik!

Pein : Lo nantangin gue!? *Perang bantal ronde 2*

Author : Buset, dah! Kayak anak-anak aja lo pada.

Kankurou : Author, masa' gue ditampilin di telepon, sih? Trus katanya si Pein mau nelpon gue balik.

Author : Ceritanya si Pein udah nelpon lo. Ceritanya gue skip atuh.

Konan : Akhirnya gue muncul juga (kayak acara tv show aja). Tapi sedikit banget, thor!

Author : Suka-suka gue dong! Gue authornya!

Konan : Ngemeng-ngemeng, nama Baa-san gue siapa tuh?

Author : Baa-san lo itu khusus OC buatan author. Tapi bagi yang reader yang kepingin memberi nama, gak masalah kok. Bakalan author tunggu.

Konan : Yah, asal namanya gak aneh-aneh aja..

Author : Ini dia chapter tiganya. Insiden ujian tes itu pernah temen author alamin di SMA. Tapi dia gak ditimpuk penghapus. Cuma diperingati aja. Trus adegan Pein kena bola itu author alamin sendiri waktu SMP. Bedanya author kena bola voli *curcol*. Banyak kasus di chapter ini yang kisah nyata. Yah, author tuangkan aja disini. Maaf kalo garing. Karena itu author gak berani buat fic ini genre humor. Takut kontras aja. satu hal lagi, bagian munculnya Konan itu sebagai bonus aja. Biar gak bosen.

Kankurou : Sekali lagi terima kasih banget yang udah review, favs, maupun follow. Fic ini tetep ada berkat saran dan masukan dari kalian semua. Jika ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, mohon dikoreksi, ya. Author fic ini bakalan nunggu.

Konan : Sekedar info, fic ini update seminggu sekali. Kok cepet banget, thor?

Author : Gue males update lama-lama...

Pein : Sampai jumpa minggu depan! *Lanjutin perang bantal sama Kisame*

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	4. First Rival In New School

Author : Akhirnya author update juga. Setengah mampus author nyari ide sampai jalan-jalan di dalam hutan.

Pein : Ngapain ke hutan?

Author : Karena gue tinggal di PT Kehutanan, Pein.

Pein : Oh, pantes lo mirip orang utan! *digaplok author*

Kisame : Berantem lagi lo pada. Langsung ke inti cerita aja deh.

Author : Ya sudahlah. Selamat membaca chapter yang keempat. Masalah genre fic ini, terserah readers mau mengklaim ini fic humor atau kagak, soalnya author bukan tipe orang humoris. Sebagian ide di chapter ini adalah kisah nyata author waktu pertama kali masuk SMA.

Kisame : Nggak usah curhat lo!

Author : Bawel, ah! Tanpa banyak cincong, cekidot!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun tetep Mas Kishimoto Masashi yang punya**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **FIRST RIVAL IN NEW SCHOOL**

 **.**

Hari yang telah dinanti-nanti semua murid akhirnya tiba juga. Apalagi kalau bukan pengumuman lulus atau nggaknya para calon murid SMA Konohagakure. Pein yang biasanya bangun telat, kali ini bangun lebih awal (lebih tepatnya setelah dibangunin Kisame dengan cara disirem). Setelah misuh-misuh gaje, PeinKisa berangkat ke SMA diantar Jiraiya. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini Jiraiya jadi supir gratis PeinKisa demi bisa masuknya dua bocah bejat itu ke SMA sasarannya. Katanya sih, dia bisa bangga gitu kalau ada anak distriknya bisa masuk ke SMA favorit itu. Soalnya dari tahun ke tahun, jarang anak distrik 12 bisa keterima disana.

"Kalian duluan lihat pengumuman sana," kata Jiraiya memarkirkan mobilnya lalu turun.

"Emang Jiraiya-san mau kemana?" tanya Kisame bingung. Bukannya si ketua distrik mesum ini biasanya langsung buru-buru cabut buat baca majalah bokep yang menantinya di rumah?

"Saya mau ketemu Tsunade, kepsek baru kalian. Ada yang mau saya bicarakan," jawab Jiraiya serius. Dia nyelonong ninggalin kedua anaknya (?) begitu aja di parkiran.

"Halah. Palingan orang tua mesum itu mau godain Tsunade-sensei," kata Pein asbut.

"Gak mungkin Tsunade-sensei selugu itu. Kalau sampai si tua mesum itu godain, pasti tangannya bergerak dulu daripada mulut," Kisame sekarang lagi bayangin Tsunade membanting Jiraiya sampai gak berbentuk di ring tinju. Dia sebagai wasitnya langsung teriak 'KO!' dan mengangkat lengan Tsunade sambil bilang 'The winner is Tsunade!'*backsound : Teng teng!*. Ada-ada aja.

"Daripada gosipin kedua manusia yang udah bau tanah itu, mending kita langsung lihat pengumuman. Ayo!" dengan sangat amat kurang ajar Pein menarik kerah baju Kisame persis lagi narik kambing (mungkin sebagai pelampiasan mengingat bocah hiu itu pernah mengatainya kambing *chapter 2*). Malah nyebut Jiraiya sama Tsunade udah bau tanah lagi. Untung aja dua orang itu gak denger. Kalau denger, bakalan gak selamet tuh anak.

"Pein! Kecekek, kecekek, oi!" Kisame jerit-jerit minta lepas. Tapi Pein cuek aja sambil tetep geret Kisame.

* * *

.

Kisame dari tadi mukanya asem banget. Sedangkan Pein ngakak. Apa ya yang terjadi sama Kisame setelah melihat hasil pengumuman tadi?

"Resek! Gue kalah lagi!" umpat Kisame kesel.

"Gini-gini gue juga termasuk jenius juga kali! Makanya jangan coba-coba meremehkan tuan Pein sang pemimpin preman distrik 12!" Pein membanggakan sesuatu yang gak sepantasnya dibanggakan.

"Tapi gue tetep gak percaya! Ini sih sama aja kayak hasil UN lo itu! Masa' lo masuk sepuluh besar dari banyaknya murid yang mendaftar?" balas Kisame menggaplok wajah Pein seenaknya yang langsung dibalas gaplokan lagi dari Pein. _Wait,_ kayaknya ada yang aneh. Si Kisame bilang Pein masuk sepuluh besar 0_0? Kok bisa? Kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke masa lalu dimana PeinKisa di area papan pengumuman.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Cihuuuuyyy! Gue lulus, Pein! Lihat, nih!" Kisame lompat kodok saking senengnya dia lulus. Maklum, otaknya masih diragukan, jadi ajaib aja kalau dia bisa keterima di sekolah elit itu.

"Peringkat 127...Lumayan juga lo," kata Pein yang tumben muji. Yah, wajar aja 'kan? Dari 418 murid yang diterima, makhluk samudera pasifik itu ada di peringkat 127. Singkat kata, dia gak bodoh-bodoh amat.

"Lo peringkat berapa, Pein?" tanya Kisame penasaran lihat Pein yang sekarang senyum-senyum gaje di depan kertas pengumuman.

"Lo pasti gak percaya lihat kertas yang paling ujung itu," jawab Pein sambil nunjuk kertas pengumuman yang paling kiri. Sekedar info, jumlah kertas pengumuman yang isinya nama murid yang diterima ada delapan.

"Paling kiri? Itu 'kan kertas yang muridnya dapat nilai tes tinggi-tinggi 'kan? Mimpi lo kalo nama lo ada di sana!" sindir Kisame yang udah tau betul kayak mana si Pein. Akhir-akhir ini aja dia rajin belajar. Tapi 'kan itu belum cukup untuk meletakkan namanya di kertas paling kiri itu.

"Kalau gak percaya, ya udah," Pein anteng-anteng aja ninggalin tempat itu yang masih berdesakan dengan para murid.

Kisame yang ditinggal, melongo. Terbakar rasa penasaran, dia ngekorin kata Pein juga aka lihat kertas nomor satu itu. Setelah mendorong murid-murid lain buat minggir, sampai juga dia di depan kertas nista itu. Dan mata Kisame sukses melotot horor. Nyaris itu bola mata keluar (lebay). Kenapa bisa nama Pein Yahiko ada di antara murid-murid di kertas itu, sih?

 **DAFTAR MURID YANG LULUS SELEKSI SMA KONOHAGAKURE**

Konan

Uchiha Itachi

Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Neji

Pein Yahiko

Aburame Shino

Hyuuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Yugato Hidan

... (dan nama murid lainnya)

 _Well,_ siapa yang gak percaya, _readers_? Seorang pemimpin preman distrik 12 ada di peringkat sepuluh besar! Malah dia ada di peringkat 6 lagi! Apa yang terjadi? Padahal dia dulu berotak di bawah standar, tapi nilai dia jauh banget dari Kisame. Soalnya pengumumannya itu diurutkan berdasarkan nilai tes seminggu lalu. Kisame gak bisa komen, kalah telak dia mah. Dia megap-megap saking gak percayanya persis ikan hiu yang lagi kekurangan air.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Begitulah ceritanya.

"Gak usah dipikirin. Kita lulus aja udah bersyukur. Ke kantin aja yuk! Gue haus, nih!" kata Pein sok bicara ala ustad. Sekarang dia narik Kisame lagi menuju kantin.

"Lo bawa uang? Soalnya gue kagak bawa. Gue pikir kita langsung pulang setelah lihat pengumuman," Kisame curiga sama Pein. Soalnya anak itu waktu SMP sering minta traktir sama murid-murid lain. Dasar gak modal *author didepak*. Murid-murid itu nurut aja sama si Pein. Pein 'kan preman, semua orang takut sama dia. Daripada dibejek, mending nurutin aja deh.

"Cukuplah buat beli dua minuman dingin," kalimat tadi sukses membuat kenangan Kisame soal keburukan Pein hilang seketika.

"Lo mau minum apa?" Pein nawarin Kisame mau beli minuman apaan waktu udah di depan salah satu kantin yang ramai bener pembelinya.

"Gue es limun aja deh," jawab Kisame kalem.

"Es limun satu, es bon-bon satu, Ba-san," pesan Pein sambil nyerahin duit seribu yen sama si penjual.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya si penjual itu buat es pesanan dua murid baru yang di depannya , datang seorang cewek berambut biru tua dengan origami bunga di kepalanya, berdiri di samping Pein. Ikutan mesan juga dia.

"Ba-san, pesan es bon-bon dong satu," kata cewek yang diketahui bernama Konan itu.

Gak lama, satu es bon-bon dan satu es limun siap sedia. Niatnya dia mau ngasih sama dua cowok gaje itu, tapi Konan main sambit aja es bon-bonnya tanpa tau kalau itu pesanan Pein. Kontan kedua mata Pein melotot horor melihat es bon-bon pesanannya udah di tangan cewek yang belum dia kenal. Tapi Konan dengan wajah _innocent_ noleh ke Pein bilang, "Kenapa lo lihat-lihat gue?".

"Itu es gue," Pein nunjuk esnya yang masih dipegang Konan.

"Lo mesan es bon-bon juga?" tanya Konan mengalihkan topik.

"Balikin gak?" ancam _mode on_.

"Gak, " balas Konan gak takut.

Kisame yang pesanannya udah ada di tangan, cengo lihat Pein udah adu mulut dengan cewek gak dikenal. Apalagi si penjual tadi udah siap ngasih es bon-bon satunya. Cuma dia jadi bingung kenapa dua bocah beda gender itu bertengkar karena es bon-bon. Singkatnya, Kisame sama Tante penjual cuma cengo lihatin doang.

"Gue mesan duluan!" kesabaran Pein udah melewati garis maksimum.

"Gue 'kan cewek, lo ngalah aja deh," bales Konan gak mau kalah. Malah nyuruh si Pein ngalah segala lagi.

"Oi, Pein, udah dong! Tuh, Ba-san udah nyiapin es bon-bon satu lagi," Kisame mencoba melerai. Dia takut aja temennya yang bos preman ini cari masalah pertama di sekolah barunya. Yah, walau si cewek itu yang duluan mulai.

Pein diam sejenak. Dia mikir berat kalau gak ada gunanya dia ladenin cewek itu. Dengan terpaksa Pein kali ini mengalah. Dia mengangguk sama Kisame terus ngambil es bon-bon itu dan nerima kembalian 900 yen. Setelah itu, dia buang mukanya aka nggak mau lihat wajah cewek tadi. Kisame langsung ambil tindakan dengan menarik tangan Pein menjauh dari sana.

"Buat malu aja lo bertengkar sama cewek!" bisik Kisame yang udah agak jauh dari kantin tadi.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" Pein gak terima disalahin sama bocah gendeng di sampingnya itu. Jelas-jelas bukan dia yang cari akar permusuhan. Kenapa dia yang jadi tersangka utamanya? Gak paham dia jalan pikiran Kisame.

"Tapi lo 'kan cowok. Ngalah dong sama cewek!"

" _What?_ Seorang Pein Yahiko ngalah sama cewek? _Never!_ " komen Pein sok inggris. Pas bagian ' _never_ ', dia menyilangkan tangannya membentuk tanda X.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng soal cewek tadi, cakep juga dia! Apalagi matanya yang kesannya serius tadi, _cool_ banget!" tampaknya Kisame kesengsem sama tuh cewek. Pein nyengir, dia udah membayangkan apa reaksi cewek berambut biru aka Konan kalau tau hiu satu itu punya _feeling_ sama dia. Bakalan merinding disko deh dia dipelototin sama hiu darat macem Kisame.

PeinKisa pun kembali melewati lorong area pengumuman sekolah. Ternyata di sana udah banyak murid yang pada ngumpul. Sepertinya ada pengumuman baru. Dilihat dari wajah para murid yang ngumpul itu, kayaknya murid baru deh. Kedua orang itu langsung bergerak menuju lokasi. Setelah tarik-tarikan, dorong-dorongan, akhirnya mereka kembali sampai tepat di depan papan nista itu.

Sangka gak disangka, udah ada kertas-kertas baru yang menggantikan kertas-kertas yang mereka lihat tadi pagi. Rupanya itu kertas pembagian kelas. Di setiap kertas, tertera kelas berapa dan siapa-siapa aja yang bakalan menghuni, termasuk foto murid-muridnya.

"EH!? Kita gak sekelas, Pein!" Kisame _shock_ gak percaya begitu dia tau kalau bakalan pisah dengan sohib muka tindiknya.

 **PEMBAGIAN KELAS SEPULUH SMA KONOHAGAKURE**

X A-1 : Pein Yahiko, Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Yugato Hidan, Zetsu,... (murid lainnya).

X A-2 : Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hoshigaki Kisame,...(murid lainnya).

"Konan?" gumam Pein begitu melihat nama 'Konan' sekelas dengannya. Bukannya Konan itu...

"Waduh, rival baru lo tuh! Dia si rangking satu itu, 'kan?" sambung Kisame tepat sasaran. Tapi yang buat dia lebih kaget lagi adalah gimana wajah si 'Konan' yang terpampang di kertas.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" PeinKisa kompak teriak bikin telinga semua murid yang di sana pada budek sesaat. Emang lebay banget tuh bocah dua. Biasa aja kaleeee!

"Dia 'kan si cewek resek yang di kantin tadi!" Pein nunjuk-nunjuk norak ke foto Konan. Bikin malu aja.

"Eh, eh, Pein! Lihat tuh! Si Uchiha Itachi sekelas juga sama lo!" Kisame ikutan norak nunjuk foto Itachi.

"Ah, sial! Ngapain juga gue harus sekelas sama cewek sialan itu!? Siapa sih yang ngatur kelasnya? Bodoh bener!" Pein misuh-misuh sama Kisame.

"Gue yang buat, kenapa? Gak suka lo?" TADAA! Nongol sang kepsek SMA Konohagakure aka Tsunade dengan tampang horor melototin Pein. Sontak semua murid yang ajaibnya ramai bener, pada ngungsi aka kabur dengan kehadiran si Nenek *Author ditinju*. Sedangkan Kisame yang di samping Pein udah ngeper ketakutan.

"Iya, gue gak suka kenapa Sensei buat gue sekelas sama cewek ini!" Jiah, Pein dengan beraninya ngomong gak pakai bahasa formal sambil nunjuk foto Konan. Bener-bener cari mati.

"Suka-suka gue dong! Gue kepala sekolah di sini!" jawab Tsunade sewot pakai berkacak pinggang segala. Weleh, weleh. Gak Sensei gak murid, sama-sama sableng. Jangan ditiru Sensei sesat macem Tsunade!

"Pokoknya gue gak mau tau! Sensei harus depak dia dari kelas gue!" Pein masih berani nantang. Sekarang dia nunjuk dengan gak sopan muka Tsunade.

"Lo ngancem gue? Mau merasakan bogem mentah keramat gue kagak lo!?" ancem Tsunade balik mamerin tinju kanannya. Tapi si Pein masih tetep berdiri aja di situ, gak takut. Aduh, nih anak cari perkara aja. Kalau Jiraiya sampai tau gimana?

"Eh, Ka-kagak deh, Sensei. Kita permisi dulu ya!" Kisame yang menyadari situasi makin gawat, kembali menarik Pein menjauh dari Nenek siput yang lagi ngamuk.

* * *

.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Jiraiya kesel kelamaan nunggu PeinKisa. Nyaris aja dia berkarat di parkiran karena kena panas matahari. Dua orang itu yang baru datang cuma nyengir gaje, bingung mau ngasih alasan apaan. Jiraiya memutar bola matanya 360 derajat (o_0) bosan melihat mereka. Dia segera masuk ke mobil diikuti Pein dan Kisame terus cabut.

"Saya udah denger dari Tsunade. Kalian lolos seleksi, 'kan? Selamat deh buat usahanya! Bangga saya sama kalian!" Jiraiya tersenyum senang layaknya seorang Kakek yang bangga sama cucu-cucunya.

"Dan kamu, Pein. Saya gak nyangka kamu masuk sepuluh besar. Dijaga tuh rangking, jangan sampai turun. Kalau bisa ditingkatkan setelah kamu masuk sekolah," puji atau mungkin hina Jiraiya yang sekaligus memberi nasehat.

"Emang kita masuk sekolah kapan, Jiraiya-san?" Kisame buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Males dia kalau yang dibahas Pein mulu. Dasar sirik!

"Tiga hari dari sekarang," jawab Jiraiya sukses bikin PeinKisa saling tatap.

"Kok cepet banget?" Pein jadi bingung. Kok seenaknya aja si Tsunade buat peraturan kayak gitu?

"Sekolah dia 'kan beda dari sekolah lainnya. Bukan cuma SMA Konohagakure, tapi setiap sekolah ternama dari prefektur terkenal seperti Suna, Kiri, Kumo, dan Iwa, juga begitu. Kelima SMA itu kompakan mulai masuknya murid baru tiga hari lagi. Kata Tsunade, kalian ada acara perkenalan para Senpai OSIS, keliling sekolah, plus jadi penghuni asrama SMA. Sekaligus ngasih tau jadwal MOS nanti," jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"Alamak, bakal dikerjain, nih!" gumam Pein wanti-wanti. Dia paling gak suka dikerjain senior setelah mengalami insiden 'tendangan nista' pas dia mau tes masuk. **"Ini saatnya menunjukkan** **kalau junior bisa mendominasi senior!"** batin Pein mulai nista. Tau juga dia kalimat sulit macem itu.

"Kami disuruh bawa apa aja, Jiraiya-san? Masalah perlengkapan sekolah kami, pakaian, terus entah apa lagi gitu," tanya Kisame.

"Masalah seragam sekolah, perlengkapan alat tulis, sepatu, uang saku, udah disediain SMA. Jadi kalian cuma bawa baju sehari-hari untuk di asrama. Kalau punya kendaraan, bawa aja ke sana. Gak masalah, kok!" ajib bener. Emang kagak salah SMA Konohagakure dibilang sekolah elit. Semuanya disediain.

"Oh ya, Pein. Kamu 'kan peringkat sepuluh besar untuk anak kelas sepuluh. Kamu dapat beasiswa lho!" kalimat terakhir Jiraiya barusan mendadak buat jantung Pein berhenti sementara (lebay _mode on_ ).

"Beasiswa?" gumam Kisame gak percaya. Pein aja kagak.

"Iya! Jadi kamu bebas uang SPP. Apalagi kalau kamu tetap di kawasan sepuluh besar sampai lulus, sampai lulus pun kamu gak bayar SPP. Terutama kamu siswa berprestasi. Bakalan diajukan kamu ke universitas terkenal! Seperti Universitas Shinobi! Hebat, 'kan?"

"Hebat banget lo, Pein! Gue jadi sirik sama lo!" Kisame nyiku pelan lengan Pein yang masih bengong.

"Saya akan berusaha, Jiraiya-san!" kata Pein semangat setelah sadar dari kecengoan sesaatnya.

"Tapi kamu jangan cari masalah di sekolah, ya. Bisa gawat nanti. Saya gak mau dipanggil-panggil karena kenakalan kamu,"

Jleeb! Kali ini sebuah panah menancap tepat di dada Pein dengan telak. Soalnya dia inget dengan pertengkaran 'kecil'nya dengan sang kepsek, Tsunade. Mudah-mudahan aja Tsunade gak ngasih tau sama Jiraiya. Sedangkan Kisame cengengesan gaje plus sweatdrop sambil membatin, **"Mampus lo, Pein!"**.

~o0o~

.

Sekarang udah sore. Udah beberapa jam setelah pengumuman SMA Konohagakure dikeluarkan. Di pinggiran kolam sakura distrik 7 Konoha, tampak Konan lagi termenung sendirian. Entah mikir apaan. Semoga aja dia gak kesambet *Author dilipet*.

"Kenapa gue bisa sekelas dengan cowok resek tadi, sih?" gumam Konan entah sama siapa. Oalah, ternyata dia sama aja kayak Pein aka gak terima soal dimana kelasnya. Kalau mau protes, ke Tsunade sono! Dijamin gak bakal kembali dengan keadaan hidup-hidup. Lagi enak-enaknya sendirian nikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran, tiba-tiba cewek berambut biru tua itu mendengar teriakan yang gak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hebat banget lo nginjak kawasan kita! Cari tengkar lo!?" pikiran Konan mulai macem-macem. Ada yang mau kelahi, nih. Karena penasaran, Konan buru-buru cari asal suara tadi. Rupanya suara tadi berasal dari cowok yang dikenal Konan. Cowok itu berdiri dengan sok gagah di depan anak buahnya yang berjumlah sepuluh orang.

"Itu 'kan pemimpin geng distrik ini," Konan diam, gak berani buka suara. Dia takut tempat persembunyiannya ketahuan. Dia ngintip dari atas. Kok bisa? Soalnya Konan naikin kotak-kotak kayu yang emang lagi bertumpuk di dekat sebuah gang kecil. Kotak-kotak itu bersusun pas di samping rumah yang mau dibangun di dekat gang itu. Singkatnya, dia ngintip dari atap rumah itu sambil lihatin perkelahian yang mau dimulai.

"Gue cuma numpang lewat. Gue disuruh Kurenai-san anter pesanan ke rumah kenalannya," jawab seorang cowok yang berdiri di hadapan sang pemimpin geng sambil nunjukin bingkisan di tangan kanannya.

Konan kaget gak karuan begitu tau kalau cowok yang ditantang pemimpin geng distrik tempat tinggalnya adalah Pein! Otak Konan yang jenius langsung menyimpulkan kalau Pein bukan dari distrik ini. Ketahuan dari kalimat awal yang diucapkan bos geng itu.

"Mutar jalan lo! Jangan lewat sini!" bos geng itu masih gak terima dengan kehadiran Pein.

"Oi, gue udah ngomong baik-baik sama lo. Gue cuma mau lewat, kalau gue lewat tempat ini, gue lebih cepat sampai!" jidat Pein berkerut tanda kesal.

"Emang gue peduli? Dasar anak buangan lo!"

JLEGER! Efek petir jadi _background inner_ Pein. Sebentar lagi Pein mau meledak aka emosi. Api kemarahannya tersulut sukses karena kalimat terakhir bos geng lawannya itu.

"Lo gak punya orangtua, 'kan? Pantas aja lo dibuang! Siapa juga yang mau punya anak macem lo!?" sambung anak buah bos geng itu. Mereka semua kompak ngakak keras-keras.

"Dasar yatim piatu! Anak pungut lo!" seru yang lainnya. Kembali lagi mereka ngakak. Sadis bener. Emang kurang ajar. Author aja sampai emosi.

Tapi, _readers_ , mari kembali pada kenyataan kalau Pein adalah pemimpin preman distrik 12. Kekuatannya jangan anggap remeh. Lemparkan dia sama 50 orang yang badannya jauh lebih besar darinya, pasti bakal dihabisi dalam sekejap. Mereka yang pada ngakak, gak sadar kalau Pein meletakkan bingkisan Kurenai lalu berlari ke arah mereka.

BUAGH! Bos geng itu langsung terkapar kena pukulan penuh emosi dari Pein. Sontak anak buah cowok yang terkapar itu langsung pasang kuda-kuda siaga. Perkelahian pun gak bisa dihindari lagi.

Sepuluh orang itu main keroyokan. Tapi kayaknya Pein gak nemui kesulitan. Dengan ilmu bela dirinya, sepuluh orang itu didupak-dupak sampai gak berbentuk aka babak belur. Akhirnya Pein menang. Pein yang gak mau waktunya terbuang, langsung mengambil bingkisan Kurenai tadi dan buru-buru pergi ninggalin orang-orang lemah yang masih terkapar itu. Entah masih sadar atau gak. Konan yang melihat dari awal sampai akhir cengo lihat kehebatan Pein.

"Kuat juga tuh cowok," Konan geleng-geleng kepala takjub. Tapi dia kembali ingat dengan kata-kata preman itu yang bilang kalau Pein adalah yatim piatu.

" **Ternyata ada juga yang punya nasib sama kayak gue..."** batin Konan melihat Pein yang udah agak jauh. Kemudian dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Mereka nantangin lo lagi!?" tanya Kisame gak percaya yang tiduran di samping Pein. Dia masih nginep di panti. Setelah dia membujuk Pein dan minta izin Kurenai tentunya.

"Iya! Bener-bener resek!" umpat Pein kesel sekesel-keselnya. Untung aja dia gak telat nganter bingkisan itu.

"Padahal lo gak pernah cari masalah sama orang itu. Tapi kok dia tetep ngincar lo, ya?"

"Mana gue tau. Mungkin karena gue pemimpin preman di sini kali!" jawab Pein dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Gak ada yang lihatin lo kelahi, 'kan? Bisa gawat kalau ada yang lihat, terus didenger si Nenek lampir SMA itu gimana coba? Nasib lo bisa bahaya!" Kisame malah sempet-sempetnya menghina Tsunade. Beraninya aja dia ngomong gitu di belakang. Ketahuan Tsunade, kalau gak dibejek, ya digaplok!

"Gak ada kok," ternyata Pein belum nyadari keberadaan Konan saat itu.

"Waktunya makan malam, anak-anak!" seru Kurenai yang baru datang di balik pintu kamar Pein.

"Cabut!" PeinKisa lomba maraton menuju ruang makan. Persis korban bencana alam yang gak kebagian jatah aja mereka mah! Bikin malu sama anak-anak kecil yang lihatin mereka makan dengan barbar. Terutama Konohamaru yang pasang muka sweatdrop. Sekarang dibayangannya, ada seekor hiu darat dan beruk muka tindik yang makan dengan rakus di depannya.

" **Lama-lama panti ini kayak kebun binatang, ya..."** batin Konohamaru kurang ajar.

.

"Fiuhhh, asli kenyang gue!" kata Kisame yang langsung tepar kekenyangan.

"Jangan males-malesan lo! Ayo bantuin gue letakin nih piring-piring kotor ke wastafel!" seru Pein menendang Kisame seenak jidat. Galak bener.

"Gak usah pakai nendang-nendang segala juga bisa, 'kan?" Kisame ngelus-ngelus pinggangnya yang berasa mau copot.

"Senpai-senpai berisik banget, sih!" Konohamaru kayaknya gak tahan juga lihat manusia hewan itu bertengkar. Berisik banget!

"Bantuin gue cepetan!" Pein acuhkan Konohamaru sambil ngangkatin piring-piring kotor.

"Maksudnya gue jadi babu dadakan gitu?" gumam Kisame baru ngeh dengan situasinya. Kasihan sekali kamu, nak Kisame *Author di samehada*. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia ikutin juga kata Pein. Kompakan mereka berdua nyuci piring malam itu.

"Pein..." panggil Kisame.

"Hm?" balas Pein yang tetep fokus dengan piring di tangannya.

"Gue dapat info soal cewek yang namanya Konan itu," Pein langsung menyipitkan matanya ala orang China.

"Katanya dia dapat beasiswa sama kayak lo di SMA Konohagakure. Dia tinggal di distrik 7 kompleks 4 Konoha. Gue taunya dari Kankurou, " lho? Kok Kankurou tau?

"Kenapa Kankurou tau siapa tuh cewek?" Pein ikut bingung juga kayak author. Kankurou 'kan dulu tinggal di distrik 12, sama kayak mereka berdua. Sedangkan cewek bernama Konan itu di distrik 7. Jauh bener, 'kan?

"Dia bilang sih cewek itu sering ikut perlombaan gitu. Cuma menurut Kankurou, orangnya rada jutek!" kali ini Kisame ngejawab sampai urat-urat berkedut di dahinya.

"Kenapa lo yang jadi emosi?" Pein sweatdrop.

"Ya, berarti gue susah dong deketin dia! Gue paling males deketin cewek yang jaga gengsi," balas Kisame gak tau diri. Lagian siapa juga yang mau deketin dia? Hanya cewek sarap yang mau sama dia *Author kembali di samehada*!

"Emang, sih... Cewek itu emang jutek saat itu," gumam Pein mengingat Konan yang menebar teror kejutekan sama dia pas di kantin.

"Kok kita jadi bicarain dia, sih?" kata Kisame. Lha? Bukannya dia sendiri yang cari topik itu? Penyakit pikunnya Kisame kumat.

"Lo sendiri 'kan yang bawa-bawa dia!" Pein geleng-geleng kepala, heran dia melihat keautisan Kisame.

.

~0o0~

.

Keesokan paginya, Pein dan Kisame yang emang lagi gak ada kerjaan, keliling Konoha dengan sepeda Pein. Yang pastinya Kisame yang boncengin Pein. Bener-bener deh.

"Oi, Kis, kita mampir dulu yuk di warung icharaku!" kata Pein sama Kisame yang udah ngos-ngosan.

"Bukannya warung icharaku di distrik kita? Ini di distrik 4, Pein. Jauh dari sini!" Kisame sewot Pein main suruh-suruh dia aja.

"Itu warung icharaku Pak tua itu. Kalau di distrik 4 juga ada warung icharaku. Teuchi Ji-san yang punya! Ramennya terkenal enak di sini!" jawab Pein yang udah gak sabar pengen makan ramen.

Dengan terpaksa, Kisame nurut sama Pein. Tapi dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, mereka melihat seorang cowok yang lagi dikepung beberapa berandalan di taman kecil samping jalan.

"Itu Itachi, 'kan? Ngapain dia di situ?" tanya Kisame.

"Mau kemping! Ya gak lah! Lo gak lihat dia dikepung begitu? Buruan ke sana, makan ramen kita tunda aja dulu!" Hohoooo, sikap pahlawan Pein muncul. Kisame langsung tancap gas menuju taman itu. Saking semangatnya, dia lupa ngerem. Padahal gerombolan berandalan itu udah di depan.

"AWAAAAS!" teriak PeinKisa kompak. Mereka langsung lompat dari sepeda. Bisa ditebak. Sepeda itu langsung menabrak beberapa dari mereka dan tepar seketika. Itachi cuma cengo, gak tau harus komentar apa.

"Akh, sialan lo, Kis! Sepeda gue jadi kayak gitu! Mana gue baru reparasi lagi!" Pein menggeplak kepala Kisame sampai tuh kepala nyut-nyutan.

"Hehe, lupa gue..." jawab Kisame watados.

"Siapa kalian, bocah!?" tanya salah satu dari berandalan-berandalan itu pada PeinKisa.

"Eh, lo beraninya jangan main keroyokan! Dasar banci kaleng lo pada! Kalau berani hadepin kita dulu!" aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Pein. Sontak mereka jadi takut, tapi tetep maju ngeladenin Pein. Lagi-lagi berkelahi deh. Baru kemarin si Pein kelahi. Sekarang dia kelahi juga. Memang gak pernah kapok si Pein. Sementara mereka berkelahi, Kisame mengamankan Itachi untuk menjauh. Takut dia bantuin Pein. Dasar pengecut.

Dalam waktu singkat, semua orang itu berhasil dikalahin Pein. Mereka langsung lari kalang-kabut dari sana.

"MAMAAAA!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Aduh, buat malu aja. Sok preman lo!

"Lo gak apa-apa, Pein?" tanya Kisame sama Pein yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lo gak usah khawatirin gue, Kis," jawab Pein sok _cool_.

"Hei, kalian yang waktu itu, 'kan? Makasih banget udah nyelamatin gue!" kata Itachi sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Yo, sama-sama. Lo gak bisa hadepin mereka? Lo 'kan cowok!" sindir Pein. Soalnya dia gak suka melihat cowok yang lemah.

"Bukannya gitu. Gue bisa aja ngadepin mereka. Tapi nanti ujung-ujungnya gue bakal babak belur. Tou-san gue bisa marah nanti," ternyata Itachi takut sama Tou-sannya, ya?

"Siapa nama lo berdua?" tanya Itachi lagi. Dia penasaran dengan dua malaikat penolongnya itu.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," jawab Kisame sok kalem *Author muntah dulu*.

"Pein Yahiko,"

"Pein Yahiko? Oh, lo masuk sepuluh besar juga 'kan di SMA Konohagakure? Ah, gue gak nyangka gue bakalan sekelas sama lo," Itachi menyalami Pein. Bikin Kisame lagi-lagi sirik. Kenapa sih gak ada yang kenal sama dia? Kembali lagi dia merasa terbuang.

"Salam kenal," kata Pein singkat.

"Gue pulang dulu, ya. Kita jumpa lagi pas masuk sekolah. Jaa!" Itachi langsung lari-lari serasa dikejar setan. Maklum, peraturan keluarganya ketat. Dia gak boleh telat pulang ke rumah.

"Terus kita mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Kisame memecahkan keheningan setelah Itachi pergi.

"Ya pulanglah! Apalagi?" Pein berjalan mengambil sepedanya yang tergeletak pasrah karena kedodolan Kisame.

"Rusak?" Kisame wanti-wanti. Takut disuruh ganti.

"Gak, sih. Tapi kalau rusak, gantian muka lo yang dari sononya rusak, gue makin rusakin lagi!" ancem plus hina Pein. Kali ini Pein yang bonceng Kisame. Dia jaga-jaga aja kalau Kisame yang ngendarain bakal ada kejadian nista macem tadi.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author : Kayaknya chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Makasih bagi yang telah review sebelumnya *bungkuk-bungkuk hormat*.

Itachi : Kapan nih anggota Akatsuki lainnya dimunculin, Thor?

Deidara : Iya, un. Masa' gue gak pernah muncul sih, un?

Tobi : Tobi anak baek juga!

Author : Berisik, bocah autis! Pokoknya gue udah ada rencana gimana Pein bisa kenal sama lo semua. Yang penting nama lo 'kan udah gue munculin di pengumuman.

Konan : Masalah pairing gimana?

Author : Kalau pairing sih, kayaknya Akatsuki x Akatsuki, Akatsuki x OC, atau mungkin OC x OC.

Hidan : Lo 'kan baru nulis fic pertama kali. Gak masalah pakai OC?

Author : Gak bakal ada masalah. Ocnya dari gue. Tapi bagi readers yang mau nyumbangin OC bisa dimulai dari sekarang! Kalau bisa kasih tau juga penggambarannya, ya!

Kakuzu : Lebih penting duit daripada ngasih OC sama lo *ngitung istri (baca : duit) lagi*.

Pein : Asal lo jangan buat gue makin nista aja.

Zetsu : Tunggu, tadi lo bilang ada pairing Akatsuki x Akatsuki. Siapa tuh?

Kisame : Mari berharap itu bukan DeiSaso *ketawa setan*.

Sasori : Yaiks! Gue masih normal!

Author : Bukanlah! Ini bukan fic yaoi! Palingan maksudnya... *lihat ke arah Konan dan Pein*.

Konan : Kyaaa, gue gak mau berjodoh dengan wajah abal-abal seperti dia!

Pein : Maksud lo?

Author : Lupakan mereka. Ingat, bagi yang ingin nyumbang OC. Sekali lagi bagi readers, silahkan review. Karena atas saran dan kesan dari kalian semua, author makin semangat nulis chap selanjutnya. Updatenya author rencanakan hari Jum'at depan. Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**


	5. The Akatsuki!

Hidan : Sekarang udah chapter lima! Mana janji lo, Thor?

Author : Janji yang mana, sih?

Hidan : Katanya lo mau munculin kita-kita. Gak usah sok pikun deh lo!

Sasori : Jangan sempat jurus kugutsu keluar *nyiapin pasukan boneka*

Author : Lo bunuh gue, gak bakalan kelar nih fic!

Sasori : Terserah, deh... *Mendadak kalem*

Pein : Chapter ini tentang MOS?

Author : Kagak secepat itu, Pein. MOSnya di chapter depan. Sekarang kalian baru perkenalan dulu dengan sekolah plus para senpai.

Kakuzu : Waktu itu duit. Jadi langsung baca aja, deh. Author kelamaan bacot tuh! *kembali ke aktivitas rutinnya aka ngitung duit*

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Akatsuki is always by Masashi Kishimoto**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **THE AKATSUKI!**

 **.**

"Maaf, gue kelamaan," Kisame lari-lari ke arah Pein yang udah jenggotan (?) nungguin dia di gerbang SMA. Lho? Bukannya biasanya tuh bocah dua sama-sama diantar Jiraiya? Setelah diusut, ternyata bokap Kisame kepengen ngantar Kisame langsung ke sekolah. Katanya biar dia jadi ngerasa bokap yang baik. Walhasil, cuma si Pein doang yang diantar Jiraiya. Lalu Jiraiya kemana? Nggak usah ditanya. Palingan manusia keturunan kodok itu langsung cabut buat baca majalah bokep edisi terbaru di rumahnya.

"Untung lo cepet dateng. Bentar lagi kita ngumpul. Ada pengarahan dari Nenek tua sialan itu," Pein berbalik masuk ke sekolah sebelum bel norak itu berbunyi. Kisame ngikutin dari belakang.

" **Nih anak demen banget hina kepseknya sendiri. Suatu saat bakalan direbus lo!"** batin Kisame nista. Mimpi apa dia sampai dia harus punya temen bejat macem Pein? Entahlah, hanya Dewa yang tau.

TENG TONG! TENG TONG! Kembali bel norak SMA Konohagakure berbunyi. PeinKisa sweatdrop berjamaah. Heran, deh. Apa Tsunade gak punya duit untuk ganti bel yang lebih manusiawi (Maksudnya yang lebih enak didenger telinga manusia)? Apa jangan-jangan duitnya udah kepake buat judi lagi? Yah, mengingat kebiasaan kepsek sableng itu yang suka main judi kapanpun dimanapun.

Gak lama setelah bel berbunyi, semua murid baru pada ngumpul di halaman tengah SMA Konohagakure dan membentuk barisan. Di depan barisan itu, udah dibangun panggung kecil. Terlihat para Senpai OSIS udah berdiri tegak siap menyambut para junior mereka di panggung itu. Sementara Tsunade masih berdiri di bawah panggung.

"Oi, Pein. Kita jangan baris terlalu belakang. Gak kelihatan wajah-wajah OSISnya," usul Kisame yang gak mau baris di belakang.

"Ya udah deh. kita baris di sini aja," Pein pun berjalan cepat disusul Kisame menuju barisan nomor 5 dari depan. Pein berdiri persis di samping Kisame.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa seorang cowok yang berdiri paling depan dari anak OSIS lainnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Senpai!" sahut murid baru kompak.

"Pertama sekali, saya mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang berhasil lolos untuk bergabung bersama kami di SMA ini," kata cowok itu memberi kalimat pembukaan.

"Nah, sekarang kita perkenalan dulu. Saya ketua OSIS di sini. Nama saya Yamato," lanjutnya lagi. Sebagian murid ber-oh-ria.

"Lalu di samping saya ini adalah member-member OSIS yang sedikit, ah bukan. Mungkin sangat autis," Yamato menekankan kata 'sangat autis' dalam kalimatnya. Kontan semua member OSIS itu melempar benda apapun yang di dekat mereka ke sang ketua OSIS. Keributan kecil pun terjadi. Murid baru cuma bisa _jawdrop_ , gak bisa komen. Beneran tuh sikap anak OSIS? Emang OSIS didikan Tsunade gak ada yang beres *Author ditinju*.

"Woi, ketua OSIS, nih! Apaan sih lo pada?" Yamato misuh-misuh gaje sambil megangin kepalanya yang sukses kedatangan sepatu.

"WOI, NGASIH PENGARAHAN YANG BENER!" terdengar suara mak lampir aka Tsunade yang masih di bawah panggung. Semua mingkem, termasuk murid baru. Suara Tsunade gak bisa diragukan lagi kengeriannya. Dari goa batu sampai goa semut pada merinding disko kalau mendengar Tsunade ngamuk.

"Errr, berhubung saya juga gak mau menghadapi ajal dari kepsek kita yang seenaknya, lebih baik kita langsung ke acara perkenalan member O—" belum sempat Yamato selesai ngomong, sebuah meja plus kursi udah menyambut kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade yang lempar? Yamato ambruk di tempat. Anak baru pada miris melihat nasib Yamato yang terkapar gak berdaya di panggung.

" **Buset, dah. MOS belum mulai, udah jatuh korban,"** batin Pein melihat dua anak OSIS menggotong Yamato ke UKS.

"Nama saya Yamashiro Aoba, wakil ketua OSIS," kata Aoba langsung menyambit toa Yamato yang jatuh di panggung. Dia takut, kali aja amarah Tsunade belum kelar juga mengingat ketua mereka seenaknya menghinanya. Jadi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah di awal MOS (Halah...), mending ke inti acara.

"Shiranui Genma. Sekretaris OSIS dan gue salah satu member klub koran sekolah. Berminat, hubungin gue," sambung salah satu member OSIS memperkenalkan diri sekaligus promosi klub. Anak-anak cewek baru pada teriak-teriak melihat wajah Genma yang lumayan cakep. Bahkan para siswi SMA Konohagakure yang lihat acara awal MOS ikutan teriak juga. Hadeh...Bikin cowok lainnya iri setengah mati.

"Gue dari klan Inuzuka. Kelihatan dari tanda di kedua pipi gue ini. Nama gue Inuzuka Hana yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS. Gue cakep, keren, seksi, dan pastinya banyak cowok-cowok yang ngejar-ngejar gue!" samber Hana merebut toa dari Genma. Malah dia pakai maju-maju bak model yang gak lolos audisi. Bahkan setelah berdiri tepat di ujung depan panggung, Hana memberi ciuman jarak jauh plus matanya kedip-kedip najong. Aksinya sukses bikin beberapa barisan cowok tumbang klepek-klepek dengan mata lope-lope.

"Oi, Hana, apaan sih lo?" kata Genma geleng-geleng kepala melihat keautisan Hana yang kok tiba-tiba mendadak begitu.

"Jah, ini kenapa si Aoba malah ikutan tumbang coba?" kali ini Ebisu yang berkomentar melihat wakil ketua OSISnya ikutan tumbang dengan kondisi yang gak beda jauh dari murid baru.

Bicara masalah tumbang, Pein juga ikutan. Bukan ikutan tumbang, tapi ikutan gak bisa komen. Soalnya dia lihat temen makhluk pasifiknya itu juga pingsan karena gak tahan dengan pesona Hana. Ck ck ck.

Hana nyengir doang denger pertanyaan Genma. Dia segera balik lagi ke barisan OSIS. Acara perkenalan pun kembali dilanjutkan setelah menyadarkan mereka yang pingsan karena Hana.

"Selanjutnya!" setelah sadar, Aoba mengabsen member selanjutnya persis dokter mengabsen pasien.

"Gue Ebisu. Gue ketua klub IPA. Bagi lo-lo semua yang merasa jenius, segera daftarin diri lo ke gue," Ebisu gak nyadar kalo dia nunjuk-nunjuk murid baru pakai jari tengah pas bagian 'lo-lo semua'. Kebiasaan buruk. Dan udah bisa ditebak, murid baru yang merasa jenius pada cemberut menahan emosi untuk melenyapkan Senpai mereka satu itu. Tapi untungnya Tsunade gak lihat. Soalnya dia lagi asyik sms-an sama Jiraiya. Dasar guru sableng.

"Yakushi Kabuto, ketua klub membaca (Ada ya klub begini?)," kata Kabuto bungkuk-bungkuk. Sopan banget (Kayaknya baru dia deh yang perkenalannya sopan). Anggota lain pegel sendiri lihat Kabuto masih juga bungkuk-bungkuk gaje. Terpaksa Aoba turun tangan aka menarik kerah baju Kabuto biar dia tegak balik.

"Perkenalkan, nama gue Tsunami. Gue datang jauh-jauh dari Kirigakure biar masuk ke SMA ini. Sekarang gue jadi member di klub tenis lapangan. Jangan malu-malu bagi yang mau ikutan ke klub saya!" Tsunami malah curhat plus promosiin klub tenis. Tampak beberapa murid cewek baru kasak-kusuk, kayaknya tertarik buat ikutan. Apalagi bagi murid cowok. Melihat wajah Tsunami yang manis dan cantik banget, mereka jadi ingin ikutan untuk sekedar kenalan dengan Senpai cantik mereka.

"Namiashi Raidou, ketua klub drama. Bagi kalian yang suka akting, gabung ke klub gue. Dan bagi kalian yang kepingin ikutan klub tenis lapangan, bisa juga daftar ke gue. Soalnya gue pacarnya," kalimat terakhir Raidou sukses bikin harapan semua murid baru yang cowok pupus sudah.

"Dan ingat, lo semua hanya boleh daftar buat member klub Tsunami-chan. Kalo sampai gue denger ada yang daftar jadi cowoknya, bakalan gue kuliti hidup-hidup!" lanjut Raidou ngancem. Anak cowok yang tadinya mau masuk, jadi mundur seribu langkah demi keselamatan nyawa.

"Umino Iruka, member klub basket," sambung Iruka sok cuek, tapi sama sekali gak pantes dengan dirinya yang agak kampungan itu.

"Hagane Kotetsu, gue ketua klub sepak bola. Di klub, gue jadi striker andalan SMA ini. Kalo lo semua mau gabung ke klub gue, bakalan gue jadiin lo semua legenda sepak bola yang baru!" Kotetsu promosi dengan jiwa semangat muda (Lee : Itu 'kan trademark gue!). Wajahnya yang lumayan cakep itu, mengingatkan Kisame pada suatu kejadian.

"Oi, Pein. Itu 'kan senpai yang nendang lo sama bola tempo hari," bisik Kisame.

"Gak nyangka dia ternyata member OSIS, ketua klub sepak bola pula.." gumam Pein. Katanya striker. Masa' bisa bolanya malah nyasar ke kepala Pein waktu itu? Ketua klub gak beres.

"Gue member OSIS yang paling kuat di sini. Soalnya gue ketua klub kendo, Gekkou Hayate. Yang mau jadi samurai, segera daftarin diri lo ke klub kendo," kata member OSIS lainnya yang matanya persis kayak panda (?).

"Shin. Salam kenal, para junior sekalian," sapa Shin dengan senyumnya yang mempesona banget. Anak-anak cewek langsung angkat spanduk yang entah kapan dibuat yang bertuliskan ' **WE LOVE YOU, SHIN-SENPAI!'**. Member OSIS yang cowok jadi sirik. Soalnya kalau masalah fans, mereka kalah telak dari Shin.

"Perkenalan dari Shin-Senpai adalah penutupan dari sesi perkenalan ini. Sebenernya masih banyak lagi member OSISnya. Tapi saat ini, saya hanya bisa memperkenalkan member yang paling dikenal di SMA ini," samber Aoba cepet. Males dia denger teriakan fans Shin yang masih teriak-teriak gaje.

"Sekarang, kami akan ajak kalian untuk keliling sekolah. Tapi sebelum itu, kita dengarkan dulu pengarahan dari Tsunade-Sensei," Aoba langsung nyerahin toanya sama Tsunade yang baru naik panggung. Mendadak suasana jadi sunyi senyap. Gak ada yang berani cari perkara dengan kepsek satu itu.

"Pertama-tama, mari kita berterima kasih pada sang pencipta yang telah mempertemukan kita di tempat ini. Dan juga untuk OSIS, terima kasih atas perkenalan kalian. Saya, Tsunade, sangat bangga pada kalian yang telah menjadi bagian dari SMA ini. Bla bla bla..." Tsunade terus mengoceh (Plak!), err, maksudnya terus memberi pengarahan pada murid baru. Gak nyadar kalo mereka udah pegel berdiri lama-lama. Udah gitu dijemur lagi!

Sudah lebih 20 menit Tsunade berceramah. Belum ada tanda-tanda ceramahnya akan selesai. Aoba udah menguap berkali-kali karena bosen, begitu juga dengan murid baru.

"Ah, sialan. Nenek tua itu demen banget ngoceh lama-lama," gumam Pein yang kakinya udah berasa mau copot.

"Sumpel aja mulutnya pake pierchingan (Bener gak sih kayak gini tulisannya?) lo," bisik Kisame.

"Males," jawab Pein singkat.

"Sekian pengarahan saya kali ini. Saya ucapkan sekian dan terima kasih," akhirnya penderitaan akibat berdiri ditemani teriknya matahari berakhir sudah. Semua murid langsung bernapas lega begitu pengarahan selesai. Setelah Tsunade turun panggung, OSIS pun segera memimpin perjalanan mereka untuk berkeliling.

.

~o0o~

.

Setelah capek ngider seisi sekolah yang amit-amit luasnya gak tanggung, PeinKisa dan murid lainnya diantar menuju asrama mereka yang gak jauh dari sekolah. Paling jalan kaki ke sekolah cuma butuh sepuluh menit.

"Nah, ini asrama kalian. Perlu kalian ingat, gak ada pembagian asrama cewek dan cowok disini. Jadi semua gabung!" sontak para cewek pada ber-huuuuu-ria, protes. Siapa juga yang mau gabung asrama sama cowok? Sedangkan cowok-cowoknya adem anyem gak peduli.

"Kalian lihat di sana?" Aoba menunjuk papan pengumuman yang cukup besar terpampang di depan bangunan asrama. "Itu adalah pembagian asrama kalian. Kamar asramanya besar, jadi kalian gak perlu takut kesempitan. Setiap kamar, bakal dihuni 10 orang. Pasti di antara 10 orang itu ada yang cewek sebagian, cowok sebagian, atau mungkin gendernya semua sama. Dan kalau mau protes, sama Tsunade-Sensei aja!" Aoba nyamber cepet begitu ada murid cewek yang mau buka mulut untuk protes.

"Tunggu, Senpai. Kalo misalnya cowoknya pada 'macem-macem' gimana?" tanya seorang cewek sambil meragain tanda kutip segala di 'macem-macem'.

"Ya itu sih nasib lo," bales Aoba cuek yang langsung dilemparin sepatu sama murid cewek.

"Maksud Aoba-kun, bagi kalian para cewek yang merasa dalam keadaan bahaya, gak usah takut. Lo tinggal lapor aja sama petugas asrama, atau kalau gak, lapor aja sama kami di asrama atau di sekolah. Dan kalau kalian diancam, jangan takut. Penjara udah di depan mata. Tapi selama ini, gak pernah ada kasus asusila selama sekolah ini berdiri. Semua cowok di sini menghargai cewek. Jangan samakan sekolah elit ini dengan sekolah-sekolah lain," sambung Tsunami yang mencoba menenangkan keadaan dengan penjelasan panjang lebar. Mendengar itu, semua cewek itu jadi tenang.

Eh, _Readers_. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa cewek-cowok asramanya disatuin? Setelah diselidiki, ternyata itu dulu permintaan Jiraiya ketika SMA Konohagakure berdiri. Katanya sih, dia gak mau cewek jadi malu gabung sama cowok atau sebaliknya (Ini semua karena dia terinspirasi dari majalah mesum yang sering dia baca). Dan usul gaje itu diterima Tsunade. Karena itu Tsunade membuat 10 kamar dalam satu ruangan dengan tiga kamar mandi. Jadi bakal gak ada insiden intip-mengintip.

Demi tidak berhadapan langsung dengan dewi kematian aka Tsunade, terpaksa semua murid baru bersungut-sungut berjalan ke tempat papan pengumuman. Ada yang senang, pasrah, kecewa begitu tau dengan siapa mereka seruang. Yang cowok kebanyakan agak kaget begitu tau di kelompok mereka ada yang cewek. Mari berdo'a untuk keselamatan para cewek dari terkaman serigala buas.

 **PEMBAGIAN SISWA/I ASRAMA SMA KONOHAGAKURE**

...

Ruang 42 lantai 2 : Pein Yahiko, Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki kisame, Yugato Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu.

... (Ruang lainnya)

"Yuhhuuuuu! Kita seruangan, Pein!" Kisame langsung meluk Pein di depan papan itu. Murid lainnya cengo lihat adegan itu. Ajaib sekali melihat pasangan yang gak bisa disebut pasangan. (Pein : Gue juga ogah punya pasangan macem Kisame!)

"Lepasin gue, hiu darat!" Pein geplak kepala Kisame yang melepas pelukannya. Kisame nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Oi, Pein!" seru seseorang yang menepuk bahu Pein dari belakang.

"Eh? Itachi?" ternyata Itachi. Bocah ini langsung nyapa Pein begitu tau mereka seruangan.

"Kita seruang, bro!" Itachi malah peluk Pein segala, ngekor Kisame. Walhasil, jadilah pelukan ronde dua yang disaksikan semuanya (Lagi). Bikin malu aja. Pein pasrah, kenapa dia harus seruang dengan dua makhluk gaje itu?

"Oi, oi, nanti lo meluk gue. Kita ngungsi dulu!" Pein menarik tangan ItaKisa menjauh dari keramaian. Dia jaga-jaga aja kalau ada yang mengira dia yaoi. Secara 'kan Pein masih normal dan suka sama gender yang beda darinya.

.

"Gue tau kita seruang. Tapi lo berdua gak usah meluk-meluk gue kali!" samber Pein sewot setelah agak jauh dari keramaian murid baru yang masih bercokol melihat pengumuman.

"Yo, maaf, deh..." jawab Kisame garuk-garuk kepala. Itachi cuma masang wajah datar.

"Yang penting kita cari dulu teman seruang kita yang lain," usul Itachi yang sepertinya diterima baik oleh PeinKisa. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Oalah, rupanya Itachi sudah mengabadikan pembagian ruang asrama tadi.

"Hmm... Pein Yahiko, Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki kisame, Yugato Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu..." gumam Kisame menyebut nama-nama yang tertera satu-persatu.

"KONAAAAANNN!?" Pein teriak lebay pas baca nama rival barunya ada di samping namanya. Perasaan di mana ada Pein, di sana ada Konan, ya? Ck ck ck...

"WAKAKAKAK! Mampus lo, Pein!" Kisame ngakak keras-keras, Itachi jadi bingung.

"Konan? Si rangking satu itu? Kenapa dia emangnya?" tanya Itachi sama Pein yang menggeretakkan giginya dengan emosi. Ada hubungan apa emangnya si preman distrik 12 itu dengan cewek rangking satu yang namanya Konan? Jangan-jangan si Konan juga preman lagi? Itachi udah mikir macem-macem. Soalnya dia gak mau seruang dengan preman yang notabene pasti gak pernah waras sikapnya. Nanti dia ikut-ikutan gak waras lagi! Uchiha gitu lho!

"Temen gue ini sempet berselisih sama cewek itu di kantin. Gak terima aja dia soal keputusan Tsunade-Sensei. Udah sekelas, sekarang malah satu ruangan asrama lagi!" Kisame menjawab mewakili suara hati Pein yang sekarang mencak-mencak gaje.

"Oh, cakep gitu kok bisa berselisih, sih?" Itachi kepo, pengen tau dia sebenernya ada masalah apaan.

Kisame pun menceritakan seluk-beluk Pein dan dirinya bisa ketemu dengan Konan. Termasuk pertengkaran mereka di kantin. Itachi cuma komen 'oh' setelah Kisame mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Gue gak terima ! Ini namanya pelecehan!" Pein ngacak-ngacak rambutnya persis orang sarap. ItaKisa gak tau harus ngomong apa melihat penderitaan Pein yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Bodo' amat! Ayo kita cari temen-temen kita dulu!" Kisame males ngurusin masalah Pein. Cuek dia mah!

"Dodol banget sih lo! Gimana kita mau nyari mereka dari sekian banyak orang di sini? Gue aja gak pernah ketemu sama mereka langsung!" kata Itachi yang seenaknya menggeplak kepala Kisame yang baru dia kenal. Jah, padahal dia sendiri yang ngusulin ide tadi.

"Jangan geplak kepala gue seenaknya, Kakek Uchiha!" Kisame balas menggeplak kepala Itachi.

"Gue bukan Kakek-Kakek!" Itachi gak terima dibilang Kakek-Kakek. Apa si Kisame katarak sampai gak bisa lihat cakepnya dia? Itachi 'kan masih muda. Masa' mau dikatain sama makhluk berwajah abstrak macem Kisame?

"Trus kenapa lo punya keriput yang bertengger di pinggir hidung lo! Sudahlah, nak Itachi. Gue tau kok kalau lo udah tua. Gak usah malu-malu sama gue, oke?" Kisame ngomongnya serius banget sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi. Itachi yang risih langsung menyingkirkan tangan nista Kisame dari bahunya.

"Gue tau kok temen-temen kita siapa aja," celetuk Pein baru kembali dari alam sadarnya. Spontan kedua makhluk gaje itu bertengkarnya berhenti dulu.

"Kebetulan sebagian dari mereka temen sekelas lo, Kis! Masa' lo gak tau, sih? Bukannya foto murid terpampang di kertas pembagian kelas waktu itu?" tanya Pein bingung lihat ketidakjelasan Kisame.

"Hehehe..." Kisame cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala (Kutuan tuh!). Kalau mau jujur, sebenernya Kisame gak meratiin temen sekelasnya. Wong dia sibuk nyari di kelas mana dia ditempatkan.

"Hapal kagak lo wajah-wajah mereka?" Itachi meragukan ingatan otak Pein.

"Hapal! Muka mereka abstrak semua sih! Jadi mudah dicari," jawab Pein gak nyadar kalau mukanya juga gitu. Sinonim dari abstrak alias hancur! *Author dirinnegan*

" _Okay, let's go_!" samber Kisame sok inggris. Lalu mereka mulai mencari temen mereka yang lain persis nyari anak kucing yang hilang.

* * *

Lantai dua asrama SMA Konohagakure, di depan ruangan 42...

.

PeinKisaIta cuma bisa sweatdrop begitu mereka sudah mengumpulkan ketujuh orang yang seruang dengan mereka. Ada bocah autis bertopeng yang terus ngomong 'Tobi anak baik-Tobi anak baik!', ada orang pirang yang gendernya gak jelas cewek entah cowok (Deidara : Apa maksud lo gak jelas, author, un?), ada cowok yang bercadar persis teroris Irak yang lagi ngitung istri-istrinya (Baca : Duit), cowok yang dari tadi komat-kamit baca entah apaan dengan baju yang dua kancingnya gak dikancingin sambil bawa-bawa tas gede, bocah merah yang lagi asyik main barbie, cewek berambut biru yang cuekin Pein cs karena main origami, dan ada pula sebongkah makhluk yang spesiesnya patut dipertanyakan (Soalnya sebelahnya hitam, sebelahnya putih) karena malah nimang-nimang pajangan kembang. Malah di badannya nempel benda aneh lagi? Apaan tuh? _Venus flytrap_? Kelihatan banget kalau Tsunade ngatur pembagiannya pakai kocokan arisan.

"Lo ngapain coba bawa-bawa akuarium?" Itachi buka suara begitu melihat Kisame mengobok-obok akuariumnya sambil nyanyi, 'Diobok-obok, airnya diobok-obok!'. Nyaris aja tuh ikan yang di akuarium kelenger karena aksi Kisame.

"Dia gak bisa ninggalin si Emily," bales Pein yang dari dulu udah tau gimana kebiasaan Kisame.

"Emily?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siapa tuh Emily? Cewek Kisame? Emang ada ya cewek yang mau sama Kisame? Rasanya aneh plus ajaib.

"Itu tuh, nama ikannya yang ada di akuarium," Pein nunjuk ikan mas koki Kisame yang udah mabuk.

" **Buset! Nama ikan aja cakep banget!"** batin Itachi gak habis pikir. Dia berpikir mungkin karena saking gak ada satu pun cewek yang mau sama hiu darat itu, jadinya dia memberi nama orang asing sama ikan kesayangannya. Kali aja dia berimajinasi ikan itu cewek cakep yang lagi godain dia. Sungguh nista sekali.

Pein bergerak menuju pintu ruangan mereka buat buka pintu. Pegel kakinya berdiri lama-lama di luar. Setelah pintu kebuka, mereka bersepuluh masuk dengan kalem. Kemudian entah kenapa, mereka _minus_ Pein malah berdiri di tengah ruangan pas Pein menutup pintu (Dikunci pastinya).

"Ngapa lo semua berdiri kayak gitu?" kedua alis Pein bertaut.

"Kita 'kan belum kenal satu sama lain. Seenggaknya kita kenalin diri masing-masing dong!" jawab cowok berambut merah yang langsung duduk di karpet yang digelar pas di tengah ruangan. Yang lainnya ikutan duduk, termasuk Pein. Sekarang mereka kayak sekelompok orang yang mau musyawarah ala RT.

"Gue setuju ama lo, biar akrab gitu," kata cowok berambut putih setuju dengan cowok merah tadi.

Pein manggut-manggut gaje. Dia dapat _feeling_ kalau orang-orang di depannya itu punya aura _partnership_ sekaligus _friendship_. Berarti mereka nantinya gak bakalan canggung. Pein berdehem dua kali, lalu buka suara.

"Oke, kita mulai aja perkenalannya. Nama gue Pein Yahiko, 16 tahun. Gue dari distrik 12. Salam kenal sama lo semua," kata Pein kalem plus berwibawa.

Mereka yang denger perkenalan dari Pein (Kecuali Konan), agak kaget. Soalnya bocah itu punya wibawa jadi pemimpin (Cielah!). Cih, belum tau aja mereka si Pein kayak gimana.

"Uchiha Itachi, dari distrik 4, umur 16 tahun," kali ini giliran Itachi. Yang lain kaget begitu tau apa marganya.

"Lo dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu?" tanya cowok bercadar nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Wiihhh, keren banget, un! Ada Uchiha di ruangan kita, un!" komen cowok pirang lebay.

"Giliran gue lagi. Gue dari distrik 2. Sebenernya gue tinggal di Suna. Tapi gue kepengen merantau sekolah di sini. Akasuna Sasori, umur gue sama dengan umur lo, Itachi, Pein," akhirnya ketahuan sudah kalau cowok _baby face_ berambut merah itu bernama Sasori.

"Deidara, un! Gue dari distrik 8 dan umur gue sebaya sama lo bertiga, un," sahut si banci pirang *Plak!*, err, maksudnya cowok pirang dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"Kakuzu. Dari distrik 6. Gue tinggal dengan kenalan keluarga gue di sini. Karena gue sebenernya dari desa lain alias Takigakure. Gue paling ahli jagain duit dan menghitung. Pokoknya duit adalah segala-galanya bagi gue, 16 tahun juga," kata Kakuzu memperkenalkan diri atau mungkin lebih tepatnya promosiin moto.

"Halo, Senpai semua! Namaku Tobi! Umur Tobi lebih muda setahun dari Senpai dan Tobi berasal dari distrik 11! Tobi ini anak baik, lho! Gak suka berbuat jahat, mengejek, mencuri, usil, karena Tobi itu anak ba-" sebelum Tobi nyelesain omongannya, mendadak kepalanya kedatangan _timpuk no jutsu_ dari Deidara, Zetsu, dan Sasori.

"Gak usah dipeduliin. Tuh bocah emang rada autis plus hiperaktif," jelas Sasori sukses bikin Pein cs mudeng.

"Gue Zetsu. Seperti yang lo liat, gue kena penyakit aneh dari lahir. Sebelah diri gue item. Terus masalah _venus flytrap_ di badan gue ini karena gue hobi banget sama taneman! Gue suka sama jenis tanaman satu ini! Jadinya gue gak mau lepas dari ini!" beberapa kalimat Zetsu tadi akhirnya menjawab sudah teka-teki di kepala mereka yang melihat keanehan Zetsu. "Oh ya, gue juga berumur 16 tahun. Tinggal di distrik 1," lanjut Zetsu lagi.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, gue seumuran sama lo pada. Gue tinggal di distrik yang sama dengan Pein," samber Kisame yang kepingin kenalin dirinya dengan mereka.

"Gue dari Yugakure. Tapi gue malah disekolahin di sini sama Bokap gue. Jadi gue gak punya tempat tinggal atau kenalan di Konoha selain asrama ini. Sebaya sama lo semua, Yugato Hidan," ternyata nama cowok yang kayaknya kepengen masuk angin itu bernama Hidan.

"Terus apaan tuh, tas besar yang lo bawa-bawa?" tanya Pein penasaran dengan tas gede di belakang Hidan.

"Oh, ini? Ini benda kesayangan gue, kayak jimat juga!" Hidan mengeluarkan sabit super besar yang punya tiga mata. Gagangnya cukup besar dan kelihatannya ketiga mata sabit itu tajem banget. Semua _jawdrop_ berjamaah.

"Gila lo! Kita 'kan gak boleh bawa benda tajem ke sekolah! Disita sabit lo baru lo tau rasa!" sahut Kakuzu sedikit takut dengan sabit Hidan.

"Kita dilarang bawa senjata ke sekolah 'kan? Bukannya ke asrama!" jawab Hidan malah ngasih alasan yang cukup logis.

"Terserah lo deh.." gumam Kisame.

"Lo sendiri juga bawa pedang!" kali ini Hidan gak terima sambil nunjuk katana Kisame.

"Gue ini anak Kendo, soalnya keluarga gue pemilik dojo kendo di distrik 12. Sekalian juga gue mau daftar klub kendo di sini. Tapi yang pasti punya gue gak sebesar punya lo!" Kisame sewot katananya yang diberi nama Samehada itu dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan.

"Berisik lo pada! Siapa lagi nih yang belum perkenalan?" seru Zetsu males dengerin pertengkaran dua cowok itu.

Semuanya malah saling natap. Mereka merasa kalau mereka udah perkenalan diri. Kontan mereka semua melihat satu-satunya cewek di antara mereka yang dari tadi cuek aja.

"Konan, dari distrik distrik 7, 16..." kata Konan pasrah dan akhirnya ngalah untuk kenalan juga. Malah perkenalan darinya singkat banget. Sekarang dia menatap penuh kebencian pada Pein. Pein yang merasa dilihatin jadi ikutan balas natap benci juga. Bahkan ada aliran listrik yang beradu dari balas tatap mereka.

"Lo berdua saling kenal, un?" tanya Deidara heran begitu tau ada yang punya hubungan buruk di antara temen-temen barunya.

"Ya, begitulah..." balas Kisame nyengir lihat PeinKonan masih natap-natap gaje.

"Hati-hati lo malah kesengsem sama tuh cewek, Pein!" celetukan dari Hidan sukses bikin PeinKonan merinding disko.

"Yaiks! Siapa juga yang punya _feeling_ sama makhluk abal-abal kayak dia!" kata Konan jijik dan nyebut Pein yang dikatainya abal-abal.

"Lo pikir gue sudi sama lo!?" Pein yang merasa dihina balas menghina.

"Berisik, ah! Sekarang gimana nih masalah pembagian kamarnya? Gue kepengen beresin baju-bau gue, nih!" sela Itachi mulai bosen dengerin pertengkaran Pein dengan si rangking satu itu.

"Gue sih terserah lo semua aja," sambung Kakuzu. Yang penting baginya biar cepet ngitung duit. Udah gatel tangannya kalau gak megang duit.

"Lo aja yang nentuin, Pein," satu kalimat yang terlontar dari Zetsu bikin semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Zetsu dengan tatapan –Kenapa harus Pein?-.

"Soalnya kayaknya lo semua gak bisa jadi ketua kita. Lo lihat aja. Lo mata duitan, lo penyembah aliran sesat, lo manusia origami, sedangkan lo autis, dan lo hiu darat, lo yang masih muda tapi keriputan, lo penyuka barbie, lalu lo pirang!" Zetsu nunjuk setiap orang kecuali dirinya dan Pein.

"DAN ELO BUNGA BANGKE!" teriak orang-orang yang merasa di _bully_ Zetsu.

"Itu terserah kalian semua. Lo mau atau gak?" tanya Pein. Akhirnya mereka menyetujui juga usul gaje dari Zetsu untuk memproklamasikan (Halah) Pein sebagai ketua mereka.

"Pein-Senpai, Tobi mau usul nama kelompok boleh?" tanya Tobi norak pakai lompat-lompat segala.

"Nanti aja. Sekarang gue bagiin kamar lo semua dulu," balas Pein acuhin Tobi yang kakinya ditarik Deidara biar duduk manis.

"Seperti yang lo lihat. Ruangan ini ada dua lantai. Lantai pertama ada 6 kamar dan lantai duanya ada..." omongan Pein berhenti sebentar. Mengerti akan maksud Pein, Deidara yang deket dengan tangga ke lantai dua, bergerak ke atas dan melihat sekeliling. Lalu dia mengacungkan dua jarinya pada Pein dan kembali duduk.

"Dua kamar," kata Pein. Lalu dia ngomong lagi. "Setiap kamar kayaknya diberi nomor. Jadi untuk kamar nomor satu untuk Sasori, dua Deidara, tiga Kisame dan Itachi, empat Zetsu, nomor lima gue, nomor enam untuk Kakuzu sama Hidan," jelas Pein ketika melihat di pintu kamar ditempel kertas dengan angka. Semuanya nurut, gak protes dengan keputusan Pein.

"Dan untuk di lantai dua, yang satu untuk Konan dan satu lagi untuk Tobi," lanjut Pein lagi. Konan melengos, sedangkan Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak sambil teriak 'Horeeee! Tobi sama Konan-Senpai yang cantiiikkkk!'.

"Masalah MOS. Tadi pas gue lihat dari informasi yang ada di ponsel Itachi, ternyata MOS diadakan besok. Di situ juga dijelasin kalau besok kita pakai seragam SMA ini yang udah disediain di dalam kardus itu dan kumpul di lapangan asrama jam sembilan pagi," Pein melirik dua kardus yang diujung ruangan. Tunggu, informasi di ponsel Itachi? Oalah, ternyata di ujung paling bawah kertas pengumuman pembagian asrama itu ada informasi khusus soal MOS. Si Pein gak lihat sampai ke bawah. Untung aja si Itachi tadi nunjukin.

"Dimengerti (Un) (Senpai)!" sahut Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, dan Zetsu memberi hormat sama Pein ala prajurit segala.

"Nama geng, Senpai!" si Tobi ternyata masih ngotot dengan usul gajenya.

"Emang lu mau nama geng kita apaan, Tob?" tanya Pein yang merasa kalau pemberian nama dari Tobi pasti gak beres.

"Namanya _Tobi and the lollipops_!" dugaan Pein tepat sasaran. Memang nama geng yang gak beres.

"Kita bukan penggemar lollipop akut kayak lo, un!" Deidara protes. Tobi jadi pundung.

"Gimana kalau _The Jashins_?" usul Hidan.

"Kita bukan penyembah aliran sesat macem lo tau!" kali ini Kakuzu yang protes. Hidan memberi _deathglare_ sama Kakuzu, tapi Kakuzu pura-pura gak lihat.

"Kalau PPB?" Sasori berkicau mengeluarkan pendapat.

"PPB?" tanya mereka bersembilan serempak.

"Perkumpulan Para Barbie," jawab Sasori polos yang mendapat lemparan sepatu berjamaah.

"Gimana kalau-" belum sempat Konan selesai, dia udah dipelototin Kisame yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan –Ngasih nama aneh macem apa lo?-.

"Gue belum selesai ngomong kali!" Konan menggeplak Kisame kenceng banget (Kisame : Kok perasaan gue terus digeplakin, ya?).

"Akatsuki gimana?" ucap Konan.

"Akatsuki, un? Apaan tuh, un?" Deidara bingung. Dia gak pernah denger nama geng kayak itu sebelumnya.

"Gue pernah baca manga. Ada organisasi penjahat yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang persis kita-kita yang dinamain Akatsuki di manga itu," Oalah, ternyata Konan penggemar manga toh?

"Keren juga tuh Pein! Itu aja!" ternyata yang lainnya setuju dengan nama usulan Konan.

"Lo ketuanya, dan gue bendaharanya," sambung Kakuzu malah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Oke deh, gue setuju. Tapi kenapa harus nama geng penjahat, sih?" Pein gak terima kalau dirinya yang dulu 'penjahat' malah harus menjadi ketua yang namanya diambil dari geng 'penjahat'.

"Berisik," balas Konan singkat bikin Pein jengkel.

"Ya udahlah. Hasil rapat memutuskan bahwa nama geng kita adalah Akatsuki dengan Pein sebagai ketuanya!" kata Itachi mengakhiri rapat RT mereka.

"Dan gue bendaharanya!" kata Kakuzu nyambung gaje. Hidan yang di sampingnya membatin, **"Bakalan nista kalau si cadar ini jadi bendahara!"**.

"Gue seksi keagamaan!" Hidan ngacungin sabit. Kakuzu beri tatapan –Please deh, Dan- sama Hidan yang masih ngacungin sabit (Buset dah tuh bocah! Bahaya 'kan ngacungin sabit besar gitu!).

"Tobi seksi makanan!" si Tobi malah ngarang seksi yang gak pernah ada dalam keorganisasian geng.

"Gue seksi...gue emang seksi sih," sambung Itachi malah berkaca entah dari mana kaca itu dapat. Mendengar itu, Pein cs _sweatdrop_ lihat kenarsisan Itachi.

"Gue mau ke kamar," takut ketularan autis, Konan segera mengungsi ke lantai dua dan langsung diekorin Tobi.

"Gue juga deh, un," kata Deidara langsung masuk kamar.

Setelah dua anggota menghilang, terpaksa perebutan 'seksi-seksi' itu ngungsi alias masuk ke kamar masing-masing menunggu besoknya MOS.

"Gue gak sabar MOS besok kayak apa..." gumam Itachi sama Kisame yang sukses ketawa cekikikan di kamar ngebayangin betapa nistanya MOS besok.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author : Akhirnya anggota Akatsuki berkumpul semua! *lompat-lompat kodok*

Kakuzu : Gimana soal ide MOS besok?

Author : Itu rahasia dan gak bakalan author kasih tau sama siapapun.

Konan : Terima kasih yang udah mau review untuk keempat chapter sebelumnya *Bungkuk-bungkuk hormat*. Maaf kalau garing, karena ini bukan genre humor. Dan pesan dari author fic ini adalah bahwa pintu review selalu terbuka untuk pembaca. Jadi kami tunggu saran dan kesan anda semua.

Author : Setuju, Konan-chan!

Sasori : Oi, Thor! Awas lo nistain kita-kita di MOS nanti!

Author : Ck ck ck, sayang sekali, nak Sasori. Pokoknya MOS besok Akatsuki bakal Author nistain sejadi-jadinya.

Tobi : Tobi anak baik gak mau dinistain!

Author : Apa kata lo aja dah. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa jum'at depan!

Akatsuki : JAAAAAA! *lambai-lambai norak*

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	6. OSIS VS Murid Baru Part 1

Deidara : Yuhuuu, _readers_ , un! Jumpa lagi dengan kita, geng AKATSUKI, un!*lambai-lambai gaje ala Tobi*

Konan : Aduh, Dei. _Please_ , deh. Lo bisa normal dikit sebentar, gak?

Deidara : Apaan sih, un? Gue 'kan cuma bersikap ramah sama para pembaca, un.

Hidan : Kayaknya virus autis si topeng muter itu nular ke elo deh, Dei. Makanya jangan kelamaan _partner_ an sama Tobi.

Sasori : Berisik banget...

Kisame : Acuhkan mereka. Author, gimana pendapat lo soal _chapter_ kali ini? *nyodorin toa ke mulut author*

Author : Gue bener-bener buntu awalnya untuk chapter keenam. Tapi berkat pengalaman ospek Senpai gue yang udah kuliah, jadi dapat bahan deh! Sumpah, nista buanget! Oh ya, _chap_ kemarin itu sudah diperbaiki untuk sekedar info.

Itachi : Ck, alamat dinistain sama author gendeng fic ini...

Author : Daripada kelamaan, mending langsung dibaca aja. Makasih banget yang udah _review, favorite_ maupun _follow_! Maaf telat _update_. Soalnya author dilanda kegalauan. Wali kelas author waktu SMA kecelakaan mobil sampai mobilnya terbalik, temen author yang ayahnya meninggal, ditambah kecelakaan beruntun dalam tiga hari yang dialami temen author karena mabuk. Hilang sudah ide author gara-gara tiga kejadian itu.

Zetsu : Oalah, kasihan banget... Turut berduka cita ya, thor..

Author : Yolah, makasih. Wokeh, kalau gitu lanjut!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya siapa, ya?*Readers : Masashi Kishimoto!***_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **OSIS VS MURID BARU PART 1**

.

"Hmm..Hoaaahhhmm...Ng?" Pein mengucek-ucek matanya kayak cucian sambil melihat jam dinding. Tapi angka-angka di jam itu masih transparan alias samar-samar. Maklum, Pein baru bangun. Jadi dia mencoba menetralisir matanya dari keadaan. Pein bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jam. Dia berdiri di sana seperti orang tablo natapin Jam yang sebenarnya nunjuk angka berapa.

Tik tik tik, terdengar suara jarum pendek merah yang terus bergerak. Pein menyipitkan matanya. Tapi seketika matanya melotot begitu matanya menangkap jarum pendek yang ada di pertengahan angka 8 dan 9.

"GYAAAAAAA! KESIANGAAAAAANN!" Pein pontang-panting keluar dari kamar setelah mengambil handuk dan kaus oblongnya.

"WOI, BANGUN LO SEMUA!" Teriak Pein pakai toa entah dapat dari mana. Mendengar jeritan yang menyakitkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya itu, semua anggota Akatsuki yang di lantai satu keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang masih sayu-sayu gaje.

"Napa sih lo teriak-teriak? Berisik tau!" kata Hidan begitu keluar kamar. Di sampingnya, Kakuzu asyik menguap beberapa kali. Nyaris aja Hidan pingsan pas mencium aroma busuk yang keluar dari mulut temen sekamarnya itu.

"Ada apa sih, un? Ganggu orang lagi tidur aja, un," Deidara ikutan protes sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Kenapa, Pein-Senpai?" tanya Tobi yang turun bareng Konan. Sekarang anggota Akatsuki udah lengkap dan anehnya mereka malah berbaris di depan Pein dengan rapi. Tentunya dengan ekspresi baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa lo semua jadi pada baris begini? Lo liat dong sekarang udah jam berapa!" Pein menunjuk jam dinding tak berdosa yang dipajang di dinding ruangan itu.

"..."

"..."

Krik krik, krik krik...

Gak ada yang bergerak. Dengan antengnya kesembilan anggota Pein itu malah menatapi jam dengan tampang bloon. Pein pasrah sambil nepuk jidat.

"Itu jam berapa sih, un?" Deidara buka suara.

"Kayaknya jam setengah sembilan deh, Deidara-Senpai. Deidara-Senpai o'on, ya," jawab Tobi polos. Tapi Deidara gak bereaksi. Nyawa otaknya yang belum terisi penuh belum sadar kalau dia barusan dikatain Tobi.

"Kita kumpul jam berapa?" kali ini gantian Zetsu yang nanya.

"Kata Pein sih, jam sembilan..." Kakuzu menjawab dengan wajah ngantuk.

"Oh..." komen Zetsu singkat. (Ini kenapa mereka jadi sableng gini, nih?)

"..."

"..."

" _WHAAAAATTTT_!? SETENGAH SEMBILAN!?" Teriak mereka serempak begitu kembali ke alam sadar.

"TELAT!" emosi Pein udah naik ke ubun-ubun. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai dengan cakepnya dia harus memimpin orang-orang macem gini?

"Harus buru-buru! Harus buru-buru!" anggota Akatsuki mencar jadi beberapa bagian ke kamar mandi.

Begitu juga dengan Konan. Dia naik ke lantai dua untuk mandi. Dan mungkin saking paniknya, dia gak tau kalau Tobi ngekorin dia juga (Ini juga si Tobi lagi panik) masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah di dalam, Konan dan Tobi yang udah mau buka baju langsung sadar pas tau ada orang lain di kamar mandi selain diri mereka sendiri.

"Lo mau ngapain, Tob?" tanya Konan horor. Kenapa si topeng muter ikutan di dalem?

"Mau mandi, Senpai. Konan-Senpai sendiri mau ngapain?" Tobi nanya balik dengan santai. Dia lagi berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya. Konan makin melotot lihat Tobi belum sadar gimana situasi mereka sekarang.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Konan yang maha dahsyat terdengar sampai ke telinga cowok-cowok lainnya yang lagi mandi di bawah.

"Napa sih tuh, un?" tanya Deidara sama Itachi. Oalah, karena waktu yang mepet bener, terpaksa Pein cs yang mandi di bawah terpaksa mandi ramai-ramai. Kamar mandi satu di dalemnya ada Pein, Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori. Sedangkan yang lainnya di kamar mandi yang kedua.

"Tau! Ada kecoa kali!" jawab Itachi cuek sambil terus mengguyuri tubuhnya dengan air.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Tobi mana?" Kisame ngider mencari sosok penampakan topeng baygon. Tapi gak ada. Perasaan tadi dia gak lihat Tobi ikutin mereka yang mandi di bawah.

"Mungkin dia mandi di atas," sahut Kakuzu menggosok giginya yang udah kuning-kuning.

"Lha? Bukannya Konan juga mandi di atas?" Kisame saling tatap dengan Itachi dan Deidara. Kayaknya mereka baru ngeh kenapa Konan teriak tadi.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, berarti Konan teriak tadi..." Kakuzu yang baru ngeh sesaat menghentikan aktivitas gosok giginya. Sekarang empat cowok itu malah ngeluarin aura horor plus melotot gaje.

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

* * *

Jam sembilan tepat. Yamato, sang ketua OSIS udah berdiri dengan sangat (Tidak) gagah di depan barisan murid baru. Nampak juga kawanan OSIS lainnya yang ikutan berdiri setia menemani ketua mereka. Begitu juga dengan Akatsuki. Geng yang baru terbentuk itu juga setia baris di dekat Pein. Yah, walaupun mereka nyaris telat berkat aksi 'kemesuman tak disengaja' Tobi yang sempat buat ruangan mereka geger sesaat.

"Huhuhu, sakit nih, Senpai..." isak Tobi gaje sambil megangin punggungnya. Berasa mau copot tuh punggung.

"Lo sendiri 'kan yang cari masalah? Katanya anak baik. Nyatanya mesum," bales Itachi gak prihatin dengan nasib Tobi.

Mendengar omongan Itachi, si Tobi bukannya diem, malah makin nangis sekeras-kerasnya. Gimana gak nangis? Soalnya pas Konan teriak, cewek origami itu membalikkan badan Tobi tepat di depan pintu lalu didepak sekeras-kerasnya keluar kamar mandi. Nyaris aja pintunya rusak. Kalau rusak bisa gawat urusannya. Masa' belum belajar di SMA udah harus berurusan dengan Mak lampir goa batu aka Tsunade?

"Hoi, dengarkan semua!" teriak Aoba pakai toa. Sontak anak baru yang pada ribut langsung mingkem. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tobi? Terpaksa Deidara kembali menjinakkan Tobi dengan memasukkan daun pisang ke mulutnya yang nyomot entah dari mana.

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita mulai aja MOS hari keduanya. Soalnya kelamaan kalau gue ngasih pengarahan," sambung Yamato yang kelihatan banget gak mau repot.

"Seperti yang kalian tau. MOS gak pernah lepas dari yang namanya permainan mengadu nasib. Jadi sekarang kalian akan memainkan permainan ciptaan kami," Yamato ngomong sambil menebarkan aura horor pas dia mengucapkan kata 'ciptaan'. Murid baru bulu kuduknya pada naik. Ada niat bejat dari OSIS, nih.

"Sekarang kalian berkumpul bersama kelompok ruang asrama kalian masing-masing!" Tsunami tepuk tangan keras-keras. Segera murid baru melaksanakan titah sang Senpai cantik mereka. Termasuk Akatsuki.

"Kita mau diapain sih, un?" gumam Deidara cemas.

"Lha, mana gue tau," samber Hidan cuek.

"Permainan mengadu nasib apanya? Emangnya mau merantau?" kata Itachi nyindir kalimat gaje Yamato.

"Semoga aja member-member itu bisa gue palak," ini sih pastinya omongan Kakuzu.

"Kalau macem-macem, bakal gue lalap tuh OSIS," jah, Zetsu kumat sikap kanibalnya. Maklum, bocah penggemar Sumanto ini terlalu ngeidolain kanibal satu itu. Jadinya setiap kata Sumanto dia tiru aka makan orang.

"Langsung kita mulai aja deh permainannya. Permainan untuk hari ini adalah minta tanda tangan para OSIS. Terserah yang mana orangnya. Minimal tiga orang. Tapi gak semudah yang kalian kira. OSIS akan berpencar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, bukan asrama, ya. Jadi kalian cari aja kami di sekolah. Waktu yang diberikan cuma dua jam. Setelah itu, kita kembali kumpul di sini. Bagi yang terlambat, hadiah bagus akan menanti kalian," penjelasan Yamato kembali buat murid baru panas dingin.

"Membersihkan semua toilet setiap lantai di asrama, jadi babu salah satu member OSIS, atau satpam dadakan untuk jaga pos depan asrama selama setahun, atau mungkin dideklarasikan sebagai salah satu koki di sini untuk memasak makanan semua penghuni asrama. Hadiah bagus, 'kan?" lanjut Tsunami dengan senyum malaikat.

"Saking bagusnya sampai mau nangis..." komen Pein yang gak terpengaruh dengan senyum bualan Tsunami.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita berpencar!" teriak Yamato berbalik pada member OSIS yang ngumpul di belakangnya.

"OOSSSHHHH, KAICHOU!" jawab member OSIS kompak.

Dan dalam waktu sebentar, orang-orang anggota organisasi tertinggi di SMA itu lari menuju SMA Konohagakure ninggalin juniornya yang melongo. Ajib bener orang autis macem itu dipilih Tsunade.

.

~o0o~

.

"Buset! Kemana tuh OSIS? Hilangnya cepet banget!" kata Sasori yang sekarang celingukan mencari sosok-sosok senior. Pein dan lainnya juga bantuin dengan tanya sana-sini sama Senpai-Senpai yang mereka lewati. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Para Senpai itu juga gak tau kemana bocah-bocah gendeng itu ngilang.

"Kalau gini, mending kita mencar," kata Kisame mengusulkan ide gawat darurat.

"Oke! Tim normal, Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, dan gue. Tim abnormal, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu. Sekarang mencar!" titah sang ketua Akatsuki segera dilaksanakan oleh para anggota. Tim normal menuju gedung timur, sedangkan tim abnormal menuju gedung barat.

"Eh, lo pada nyadar gak apa nama tim kita yang dikasih Pein?" tanya Zetsu yang mendadak sadar setelah berpisah dari Pein cs.

"Tim abnormal, Zetsu-Senpai! Bener 'kan, Senpai?" jawab Tobi bangga kalau dia bisa jawab. Padahal itu bukan hal yang gak sepatutnya dibanggakan.

"Resek, un! Masa' kita dibilang gak normal, un? Dari sisi mananya coba gue gak normal, un?" sahut Deidara ngumpat-ngumpat kesel.

"Lo mah udah jelas, Dei. Yang gak normal dari diri lo itu gender lo. Waktu perkenalan, suara lo kayak cowok. Padahal gue ngira lo itu cewek tulen," komen Kakuzu santai yang mendapat _deathglare_ gratis dari yang disinggung.

"Kalau gue sih udah tau kenapa gue masuk tim ini," sambung Zetsu sadar diri. Apalagi kalau bukan pajangan kembang yang selalu bertengger di badannya?

"Kalau gue mungkin karena warna kulit gue," Kisame pundung. Gak nyangka dia akan terdampar ke dalam tim dadakan ciptaan Pein ini.

"Palingan gue karena cadar gue ini aja," kali ini Kakuzu ikutan berpendapat.

"Kalau bocah satu itu sih gak usah ditanya..." omongan Zetsu langsung diikuti lirikan kompak dari DeiKisKaku ke bocah bertopeng yang lagi teriak-teriak gak jelas. Biasalah. Trademark dirinya aka 'Tobi anak baik-Tobi anak baik'. Tapi jangan lupakan kalau mereka sedang di lorong gedung barat yang ramai murid. Jelas aja mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Banyak para Senpai yang menatap kasihan pada ZetDeiKisKaku. Soalnya mereka berpikir kalau mereka berempat jadi _babysitter_ dadakan untuk bocah autis itu. Keempat orang itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat keautisan Tobi plus menahan malu dari para Senpai, ck ck ck...

Acuhkan kelima orang itu. Mari kita alihkan perhatian kita ke tim normal.

Saat ini, Pein cs udah di atap gedung timur. Niat mereka mau istirahat sejenak setelah mencari kesana-kemari _member_ organisasi menyebalkan itu. Eh, gak taunya, si Ebisu lagi markir alias tidur indah di depan mereka. Dia gak nyadari kehadiran setengah anggota Akatsuki itu. Kesempatan ini gak dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Pein. Hohoho, satu target telah ditemukan.

"SENPAAAAIIIIIII!" teriak mereka di telinga Ebisu persis kelompok paduan suara yang gagal ikut audisi. Mendengar teriakan cempreng itu, sontak Ebisu terbangun. Mimpi indahnya terpaksa gatot.

"Resek lo semua! Gak usah teriak di telinga gue! Gue belum budek!" balas Ebisu pakai toa yang entah nyomot dari mana. Mari berharap semoga telinga tim normal masih menempel di tempatnya.

"Minta tanda tangan, Senpai. _Onegaisimasu_!" kali ini mereka berlima secara serempak membungkuk. Hidan bungkuk sambil nyodorin kertas dan pena ke wajah Ebisu. Hampir aja mata Ebisu kecolok sama pena itu, ck ck ck.

Ting! Otak Ebisu mulai bekerja optimal dan menyimpulkan bahwa ini masih di arena pertarungan antara murid baru dan OSIS (Lebay...). Senyum jahat terpampang di wajahnya. Kayaknya dia gak bakalan semudah itu memberi tanda tangannya. Intinya ada udang di balik batu.

"Hm...Tanda tangan, ya?" gumam Ebisu mengusap-ngusap dagu. "Lo kira gampang dapat tanda tangan gue? Asal lo tau, banyak cewek-cewek di sini yang pengen dapet tanda tangan gue yang cakep ini. Enak aja lo tinggal minta! Gue kasih syarat dulu,"

" **Kalau gue gak inget dia Senpai gue, udah gue jadiin sesajen buat Dewa Jashin!"** batin Hidan laknat.

"Syarat apaan sih, Senpai? Repot bener," kata Sasori mulai males dengan tingkah bocah berkacamata di depannya itu. Pasti syarat yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Ebisu yang ditanya jadi bingung, gak tau dia mau kasih syarat apaan. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Konan, tiba-tiba dia mendapat wangsit.

"Gue mau interogasi salah satu kawanan kalian yang ini. Setelah itu, gue mau kasih tanda tangan," jari telunjuk Ebisu tepat menunjuk wajah Konan. Konan agak kaget juga kalau dia mau diinterogasi dengan cowok gaje itu. Tapi dia menutupi kekagetannya dengan wajah dingin.

Semua anggota tim normal melirik ke Konan. Terlihat Itachi memberi tampang memelas seolah berkata –Lo turutin aja, Nan-. Konan pasrah. Terpaksa deh dia nurut. Lagian dia pengen cepat-cepat mengakhiri masa MOS hari kedua ini. Daripada dia harus mendapatkan hadiah 'bagus' yang dibilang Tsunami.

"Langsung ke intinya," kata Konan datar sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Oke...Siapa nama anda, wahai gadis muda yang kecantikannya tiada tara dan menghempaskan hatiku bagai badai cinta ini?" tanya Ebisu masang muka genit segenit-genitnya. Yang lain cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Panjang bener nama ganti Konan yang dibuat Ebisu.

"Konan," jawab Konan singkat, padat, jelas, dan berisi (?).

"Kamu tinggal di asrama lantai berapa nomor berapa?" Ebisu tetep ingin menggali informasi dari Konan walaupun dijawab dengan jutek.

"Lantai 2 ruang 42, Senpai,"

"Udah punya pacar belum?" oh-oh, tampaknya angin pembicaraan mulai bertiup ke arah yang diduga oleh semua orang di atap gedung timur itu.

"Belum," Konan masih menjawab pertanyaan Ebisu dengan jutek. Berharap semoga si Ebisu gak nanya-nanya lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia masih ingin melanjutkan sesi interogasi membosankan itu.

"Kalau kamu sulit melabuhkan hati kamu di hati pria manapun, datanglah padaku. Kupastikan cintaku hanya untukmu seorang," Ebisu memulai suasana romantis nan menjijikkan itu. Malah pake genggam tangan Konan segala lagi. Sontak temen-temen Konan pada melotot ke genggaman Ebisu. Mereka gak nyangka kalau Ebisu bakal sejauh ini.

"Terima kasih, Senpai. Tapi aku gak mau pacaran. Dan aku juga gak mau punya pacar genit seperti Senpai," jleeb! Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di jantung Ebisu. Akatsuki cekikikan gaje, kasihan melihat nasib Ebisu dengan penolakan cinta dari Konan. Soalnya mereka udah tau temen cewek mereka akan ngomong gitu. Kasihan sekali kamu, nak Ebisu.

"Jadi, Senpai, nih tanda tangan!" Hidan buru-buru nyodorin kertas dan pena itu lagi. Ebisu yang masih shock karena pernyataan cintanya ditolak, banjir air mata waktu menuliskan tanda tangannya. Setelah selesai, Akatsuki langsung cabut dari sana.

"GUE DITOLAAAAAAKKKKKK!" Ebisu menjerit histeris begitu sadar dengan nasibnya barusan. Dia langsung jatuh berlutut, mencoba mendramatisir keadaan. Yah, masih dalam situasi nangis bombay. Kelihatan banget dia sering nonton sinetron-sinetron cinta, weleh-weleh.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Klinting, klinting! Bunyi sendok yang terbentur gelas terdengar dari gelas Deidara. Dia natepin jus jeruknya dengan wajah murung. Gimana coba dia gak kayak gitu? Sudah satu jam mereka berpisah dengan Pein, mereka belum nemui satupun anggota OSIS! Apalagi Tobi yang teriak-teriak gaje karena kelaperan. Walhasil, jadilah mereka sekarang ada di kantin SMA. Mereka berlima duduk di satu meja berbentuk bundar. Zetsu yang ngemil kacang, Kakuzu minum ocha, Tobi ngemut lolipop, dan Kisame yang lagi makan juga dalam kondisi yang sama alias bingung, kecuali Tobi pastinya.

"Gimana, nih? Udah satu jam kita gak nemuin sosok OSIS satupun. Nanti tim kita dihukum lagi gara-gara kerja gak becus kita," Zetsu membuka topik pembicaraan. Dia menatapi satu-persatu anggota timnya seolah minta saran.

"Yah, emang mau gimana lagi? Orang memang gak ketemu-ketemu kok!" sahut Kisame pasrah akan nasib.

"Oi, Dei! Berkicau dong lo! Awas, nanti kesambet baru lo tau rasa," Zetsu mencoba menyadarkan Deidara dari aktivitas murungnya.

"Gue takut dihukum, un. Bisa-bisa Pein marah sama kita, un," jawab Deidara makin murung.

"Jangan takut, Senpai! Kita 'kan masih punya waktu satu jam lagi!" samber Tobi menyemangati Deidara. Deidara cuma tersenyum kaku. Suasana kembali hening.

"Eh, eh! Itu bukannya anggota OSIS?" Kisame memecahkan keheningan begitu melihat anggota OSIS yang baru duduk di kantin, gak jauh dari mereka. DeiKakuTobZet mengikuti arah tatapan Kisame. Dan bener kalau ada satu OSIS yang bertengger di ujung kantin yang lagi duduk sendirian.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu, tim abnormal menuju lokasi aka meja dimana sosok yang mereka tunggu duduk. Karena datang grasak-grusuk, si OSIS jadi bingung lihat mereka yang sekarang berdiri cantik di depannya. Apa dia mau dipalak, ya? Yah, begitulah pikirnya ketika melihat bocah bermata hijau lengkap dengan cadarnya.

"Siapa lo semua?" tanya Senpai itu agak takut-takut. Biasalah, kalau melihat penampakan tim abnormal kita ini pasti ya begitu reaksi awalnya. Gimana gak takut coba? Di depannya ada makhluk bertopeng, manusia dengan gender gak jelas, cowok dengan kulit berbeda dari manusia umumnya, bocah bercadar, dan makhluk dengan spesies gak jelas entah tanaman entah orang.

"Tanda tangan, Senpai! Senpai, OSIS 'kan?" kata Kisame menyodorkan kertas plus pena. Otak si Senpai langsung mengklaim kalau bocah-bocah di depannya itu adalah murid baru.

"Oh, tanda tangan? Boleh aja sih. Lagian suasana hati gue lagi baik hari ini. Tapi lo harus nyanyi dulu," anggota OSIS yang diketahui bernama Genma itu memberi tantangan pada Kisame cs. Mereka jadi saling tatap.

"Nyanyi, un?" tanya Deidara sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau dia gak salah pendengaran.

"Ya, nyanyi. Dan gue ingin bocah ini yang nyanyi," Genma menunjuk TOBI! Kisame cs terbelalak sampai mau copot tuh bola mata dari tempatnya. Aura horor kompak keluar dari tubuh keempat orang itu.

"Jangan Tobi, Senpai (Un)!" jelas mereka protes.

"Suka-suka gue dong, gue yang ngatur syaratnya. Terserah deh mau nyanyi apa," balas Genma seenak jidat, gak nyadar bencana apa di depan mata kalau sampai si Tobi nyanyi. Semoga Genma masih selamet setelah ini.

"Oke, Tobi akan menyanyikan lagu yang akan menenangkan hati Senpai hari ini!" samber Tobi dengan ceria. Dia berdehem sebentar dan melakukan tes suara alias do, re, mi. Para Senpai Akatsukinya langsung ambil tindakan dengan menutup telinga mereka dengan penyumbat telinga. Kisame cs menutup mata, takut melihat sekitar dan...

"TOBI INGIN BEGINI, TOBI INGIN BEGITU! INGIN INI, INGIN ITU, BANYAK SEKALIIIIII! SEMUA SEMUA SEMUA, DAPAT DIKABULKAN! DAPAT DIKABULKAN DENGAN KANTONG DORAEMON! TOBI INGIN TERBANG BEBAS DI ANGKASA, HOI! BALING-BALING BAMBU!" suara cempreng maha dahsyat Tobi menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Burung-burung pada kabur semua. Seisi kantin sekolah goyang-goyang persis gempa. Terutama Genma sampai ngegubrak dari kursinya karena gak tahan dengan suara 'merdu' Tobi. Bahkan Tsunade di ruang kerjanya kena air panas pas mau bikin teh begitu dengar suara yang gak sepantesnya didengar itu, ck ck ck.

"LALALAA, TOBI SAYANG SEKALI DORAEEEEMOON! LALALA, TOBI SAYANG SEKA-" nyanyian Tobi dihentikan oleh Kakuzu dengan cara dibekep. Mereka berlima melihat sekeliling.

Apa yang terjadi? Semua murid di kantin itu udah pada gelepar tak berdaya di lantai. Meja-meja dan kursi tumbang. Ibu-Ibu kantin kejang-kejang persis orang lagi kena overdosis. Kompak mereka yang pasang sumbat telinga melepas sumbatannya. Mereka menghela napas pasrah. Sesuai dugaan kalau ini akan terjadi. Kisame bergerak ke samping Genma lalu memberi pena pada Genma yang kayaknya setengah sadar alias megap-megap persis Kisame kalau lagi kekurangan air. Genma menuliskan tanda tangannya kemudian dalam sekejap pingsan di tempat. Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Buruan cabut!" tim abnormal pun meninggalkan TKP yang sudah porak poranda akibat nyanyian Tobi.

Sedangkan di gedung timur, Pein cs juga ikutan dengar suara cempreng barusan. Mereka melihat ke gedung barat karena merasa asal suaranya dari sana.

"Kayak suara Tobi," gumam Konan menyipitkan mata sambil menoleh ke Pein yang kaget juga.

"Ngapain sih tuh anak pakai nyanyi segala? Malah suaranya cempreng lagi!" umpat Sasori kesel. Masa' Deidara gak bisa jagain Tobi? (Gak tau aja si Sasori gimana situasi yang sebenernya)

Pein langsung memimpin kawanannya menuju gedung barat. Mereka ke sana tergopoh-gopoh. Begitu sampai, mereka celingukan kanan-kiri mencari sosok teman-teman mereka. Tapi mereka disambut kedatangan Deidara dan kawan-kawan dari balik lorong kiri gedung. Pein cs berlari ke arah Kisame cs.

"Itu tadi suara Tobi, 'kan?" Sasori mendatangi Deidara dengan wajah kesel.

"Kok tau sih, un?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Jelaslah! Mana ada suara secempreng itu kalau bukan suara bocah baygon itu!" seru Sasori menunjuk nista Tobi.

"Hueeee! Tobi 'kan cuma nurutin permintaan Genma-Senpai!" Tobi nangis.

"Hah?" Konan gak ngerti maksud Tobi apaan. Dia natap Deidara seolah minta penjelasan.

"Kami tadi nemuin Genma-Senpai di kantin, un. Pas minta tanda tangan, dia nyuruh Tobi nyanyi sebagai syarat, un. Kami udah larang, un! Tapi Genma-Senpai keras kepala, un! Ya udah, jadinya begitu deh, un!" penjelasan Deidara akhirnya menjawab teka-teki dari kepala tim normal.

"Terus, lo berhasil dapat tanda tangannya?" tanya Pein wanti-wanti. Dia takut aja kalau si Genma keburu modar denger nyanyian Tobi sebelum kasih tanda tangan.

"Udah, nih!" Kisame nyerahin kertas berisi tanda tangan Genma sama Pein.

"Lo sendiri gimana?" kali ini Kakuzu bertanya hasil dari kerja Pein cs. Itachi langsung memamerkan tanda tangan Ebisu. Kakuzu manggut-manggut puas.

"Nah, kita gabung kembali, gak berpencar. Kita masih punya waktu untuk ke asrama. Ayo kita cari satu tanda tangan lagi!" seru Pein yang disetujui oleh para anggotanya. Akatsuki pun segera berlari menuju area gedung utara sekolah.

.

* * *

40 menit sebelum waktu habis. Dan Akatsuki masih belum menemukan sasaran tanda tangan mereka. Itachi yang jenius jadi bingung. Gak mungkin dong anggota OSIS sebanyak itu gak ketemu juga. Apalagi kayaknya murid-murid lainnya merahasiakan lokasi dimana mereka sebenarnya. Itu artinya ada kerja sama OSIS dengan pihak murid. Bikin susah aja. Saking gak taunya, mereka udah menjauh dari gedung utara SMA menuju area lapangan olahraga.

"Pein, kalau begini terus, kita duluan capek sebelum ketiga tanda tangannya lengkap," bisik Itachi ke Pein yang ada di depannya.

"Pikiran gue juga gitu, Chi. Tapi gue ngerasa kalau semua orang di sini nyembunyiin dimana para OSIS itu. Masa' sih OSIS yang nomor satu di sekolah ini sulit dikenali? Apalagi waktu di asrama, ada beberapa yang pakai seragam khusus OSIS. Sialan, mereka bohong semua!" wah, ternyata Pein punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Itachi. Huh, cukup jenius juga dia.

"Pein-Senpai, coba lepas tindik Senpai dulu!" tiba-tiba Tobi mengusulkan ide gaje pada Pein.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Pein merasa berat hati melepas semua tindiknya.

"Siapa tau aja semua Senpai yang kita temui mau jujur sama kita begitu melihat wajah Senpai tanpa tindik," kata Tobi berpendapat.

"Lha? Apa hubungannya coba?" Konan gak habis pikir dengan pola pikir bocah bertopeng itu.

"Tobi bilang 'kan siapa tau!" Tobi kukuh dengan alasannya.

"Ya, ya! Gue lepas! Puas lo?" daripada mendengar keluh kesah Tobi yang berisik, Pein melepas semua tindiknya dan memasukkan benda laknat itu di kantung celananya. Jadi silahkan _readers_ bayangkan gimana wajah Pein tanpa tindik.

Semua anggota Akatsuki jawdrop (kecuali Kakuzu dan Tobi yang gak keliatan jawdrop karena cadar dan topeng) melihat wajah asli (?) Pein. Ternyata Pein itu lumayan cakep. Keliatan deh wibawa pemimpin Akatsukinya! Konan blushing lihat Pein yang kayak gitu. Tapi dia buru-buru menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat itu dengan tangannya. Kan ceritanya dia masih musuhan sama si Pein. Gengsi aja dia kalau mulutnya mengeluarkan kata pujian untuk pemimpinnya itu.

Saat Akatsuki memasuki lapangan olahraga khusus basket, di sana bertengger kelompok _cheerleading_ yang lagi latihan bersorak untuk tim basket yang lagi main di lapangan itu. Begitu Pein cs melintas, sontak mereka berhenti. Tiga detik kemudian, cewek-cewek itu jadi di luar kendali. Bukannya nyorakin tim basket, mereka malah nyorakin Pein dengan kalimat –Yoo, _Go_! Cowok orange cakep, cowok orange cakep! _You're so hot_!-.

Jidat Akatsuki berkerut begitu tau siapa yang mendadak jadi pusat perhatian kelompok cewek-cewek cantik itu. Gak nyangka kalau itu Pein! Ajaib bener Pein bisa jadi pusat perhatian para cewek. Malah mata mereka berkedip-kedip ala lampu disko segala lagi!

"Lihat, 'kan? Tobi bilang juga apa!" Tobi nepuk dada bangga dengan keras-keras. Batuk-batuk dah akhirnya tuh anak.

Pein yang segera memanfaatkan keadaan, mendatangi sekelompok cewek yang lagi ngobrol di pinggir lapangan voli yang tepat di samping lapangan basket.

"Maaf, Senpai. Numpang tanya. Lihat OSIS lewat sini, gak?" tanya Pein sopan. Cewek-cewek itu kesel pertama digangguin. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Pein, berubahlah mata mereka jadi lope-lope.

"Iya, iya, lihat! Tadi kami lihat Tsunami-chan ke lapangan tenis! Coba di _check_ ke sana!" jawab mereka kesenengan. Pein manggut-manggut lalu tersenyum simpul pada mereka seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"KYAAAAA! SENYUMNYA _KAWAIIIII_!" kembali mereka menjerit histeris. Tim voli putri yang lagi main juga berhenti dan malah sibuk neriakin Pein dengan yah, suara jerit _fans_.

"Gyaaa! Ganteng banget!"

"Aduh, dia mirip dengan pemeran utama di drama polisi itu!"

"Udah punya pacar belum, ya!?"

Begitulah teriakan cewek-cewek yang jadi _fans_ dadakannya Pein. Tapi Pein cuek aja ninggalin mereka sambil diikuti Akatsuki lain.

"Widiiiihhh...Gue gak nyangka lo bisa terkenal secepat itu," sindir Kisame dengan bumbu iri. Dia heran kenapa si Pein yang urakan itu bisa dapat fans sedangkan dia gak? Kisame mikir dengan pasrah.

"Gue gak peduli dengan _fans_ ," jawab Pein cuek. Dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu di pinggir lapangan tenis. Pein mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling dan melihat Tsunami yang lagi duduk di bangku pemain.

Akatsuki berbondong-bondong berjalan ke Tsunami. Tsunami yang sedang mengelap keringat kaget melihat kedatangan para junior. Tapi dia lebih kaget begitu melihat wajah cakep Pein yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Senpai, minta tanda tangan," Pein langsung ke inti pembicaraan sambil mengulurkan pena dan kertas. Tsunami yang masih cengo, mengambil kedua benda itu tapi tetep memperhatikan wajah Pein. Intinya dia menulis tanda tangan tanpa lihat kertas. Setelah itu, dia menyerahkannya balik sama Pein.

" **Semudah itu (un)?"** batin Akatsuki minus Pein kompak. Kok bisa sih? Biasanya para Senpai OSIS bakalan ngasih syarat-syarat gaje untuk tebusan tanda tangan. Ini kenapa begitu lihat Pein, main kasih aja?

"Makasih, Tsunami-Senpai. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," Pein mengucapkan salam dan cabut dari situ. Pastinya diikuti anggota.

.

-0_o-

.

"Wah, gue gak nyangka juga banyak yang lulus dari permainan OSIS hari kedua ini," puji Yamato dengan toa di depan barisan murid baru yang udah di asrama.

"Bagi yang lulus, silahkan kembali ke ruang asrama masing-masing. Sedangkan yang kagak, tetep di sini dulu," lanjut Raidou yang dibalas dengan sorakan gembira bagi yang lulus dan desahan kecewa bagi yang gak.

"Yuhhuuu! Kita bebas dari hukuman, un!" teriak Deidara alay.

"Ayo ke asrama! Gue gak mau lihat tampang-tampang demek OSIS itu lama-lama!" usul Pein diterima dengan sangat baik oleh yang lain. Mereka segera bergerak meninggalkan halaman depan asrama.

"Besok hari terakhir MOS, 'kan?" tanya Hidan entah sama siapa.

"Fiuh, berarti hari penderitaan akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Gue gak sabar mulai belajar!" seru Sasori menggebu-gebu.

"Kita mau diapain besok sama OSIS, ya, un?" gumam Deidara parno.

"Berdo'a aja semoga gak yang aneh-aneh," samber Itachi berharap kalau dia gak bakalan dinistain besok.

"Lho, Pein? Napa lo pasang tindik lo balik?" Kakuzu bingung begitu lihat Pein ngeluarin tindiknya dan dipasang balik. Kenapa dia? Jelas-jelas dia punya banyak _fans_ dengan wajah tanpa tindiknya itu. Masa' dia gak mau jadi terkenal?

"Gue males jadi pusat perhatian norak kayak tadi. Itu suatu saat bakalan ngerepotin tau! Gue ini tipe apa adanya," jawab Pein sok alim.

Kisame yang denger jawaban Pein makin banjir air mata dalam _inner_ nya sambil membatin, **"Gue aja kepengen terkenal di antara cewek-cewek! Masa' lo gak mau!? Dasar sedeng lo!"**. Weleh-weleh. Malang sekali nasibmu, Kisame *Author dibacok*.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

.

.

* * *

Author : Hahaha! Entah dapat ide dari mana gue bisa bikin Pein terkenal! Ya sudahlah, anggap aja itu bumbu cerita. Terima kasih bagi yang udah _review_ selama ini. _Chapter_ berikutnya masih bertema masa MOS. Dan akan gue buat nista sejadi-jadinya! Bersiaplah, Akatsuki! Author datang!

Deidara : Terserah deh, un..

Tobi : Kalau Tobi kasih lolipop, author janji gak nistain Tobi?

Author : Gue bukan lo, Tobi! *menggeplak kepala Tobi*

Konan : Gue punya firasat buruk untuk _next chap_..

Hidan : Monggo-monggo yang mau review. Kami terima semua saran, kesan, dan ide spektakuler dari anda semua! Mari berdo'a semoga _chap_ selanjutnya update minggu depan *berdo'a ke Dewa Jashin*.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	7. OSIS VS Murid Baru Part 2

Author : Baiklah, ini adalah sesi dimana MOS berakhir. Berarti chap selanjutnya adalah belajar di sekolah!

Tobi : Ye, ye, ye! Belajar, belajar! Tobi suka belajar!*Joget-joget gaje*

Hidan : Buset, mau jadi apa tuh sekolah kalau punya murid macem Tobi?

Zetsu : Itu 'kan tugasnya Deidara.

Deidara : Gue bukan Emaknya Tobi, un!

Itachi : Daripada lama-lama, baca aja deh langsung chap ini. Semoga suka. Soalnya ini hanya cerita gaje semata dengan ide nista dari seorang author.

Pein : Ditambah dengan ucapan terima kasih bagi anda yang sudah _follow, favorite_ maupun _review.._

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kembali Author mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki dan konco-konconya milik komikus Jepang bernama Mas Kishimoto Masashi**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **OSIS VS MURID BARU PART 2**

 **.**

Hari terakhir MOS SMA Konohagakure akan berakhir di pagi ini. Seperti pagi kemarin, OSIS sudah berkumpul dihadapan barisan murid baru. Tapi ada yang lain daripada yang lain. Gak biasanya Tsunade ikutan berdiri di situ. Setelah diusut, ternyata Nenek lampir itu (Plakk!), err...Maksudnya Tsunade-Sama ingin melihat bagaimana cara kerja OSIS selama MOS. Karena dia tau kalau terkadang anak-anak pilihannya itu bisa bersikap melenceng dari citra mereka sebagai orang nomor satu di organisasi sekolah. Takut aja dia pamornya sebagai kepsek ikutan melenceng karena aksi bejat mereka (Pamor lo udah melenceng sejak lo jadi suka mabuk *Ditendang Tsunade*). Nah, jadilah dia di asrama sekarang.

Murid baru yang kemarin agak ribut pas baris, jadi sunyi senyap gak ngeluarin suara. Merinding disko begitu tau kepsek mereka ikutan baris sama senior. Yamato yang kemarin buka masa MOS hari kedua gak pakai pembukaan, tumben sekali dia hari ini memberi pembukaan dengan bahasa formal. Rupanya dia jauh lebih takut dibogem mentah sama wanita tua berdada besar itu.

Setelah Yamato selaku ketua memberi pembukaan, seperti yang diduga, Tsunade memberi pengarahan sama murid baru. Udah ketebak, sebagian besar murid pada pegel, berasa mau copot tuh kaki nungguin si Tsunade kelar ngomong. Panas lagi. Jadi situasi mereka gak lebih dari ikan asin yang dijemur di pinggir pantai.

"Akhir kata, terima kasih," akhirnya Tsunade menyudahi pengarahan.

Krik-krik, krik-krik...

Gak ada respon. Orang sebagian murid pada molor, termasuk OSIS. Bahkan Tobi yang super hiperaktif aja udah tepar dengan menjadikan punggung Deidara sebagai bantal. Weleh-weleh..

"Ehem, BANGUN, WOI!" Tsunade dipuncak emosi, teriak kesel.

"Oi, bangun, bangun, bangun!" Pein yang masih berdiri (Waow!) segera membangunkan anggotanya.

"Pengarahannya udah kagak, Nek?" tanya Aoba baru bangun yang mendapatkan tabokan langsung dari Tsunade.

"Udah," jawab Tsunade dengan nada ngambek. Maklum, pasti pernah denger pepatah 'kan kalau makin tua, sikapnya makin kekanak-kanakan?

"HOREEEEEEEE!" jiah, semua orang malah teriak kesenengan denger jawaban Tsunade. Khusus Tobi, dia lompat sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN SEMUAAAA!" Tsunade ngamuk dan menghancurkan panggung kecil dimana dia berdiri. Anggota OSIS pada mencelat dengan pendaratan yang gak mulus alias nyungsep ke barisan murid baru. Siapa sangka kalau hari terakhir MOS akan berakhir dengan tragedi? Ck ck ck...

.

.

"Nah, tugas saya di sini selesai. Saya kembali ke kantor saya dulu. Sampa jumpa!" kata Tsunade meninggalkan halaman asrama dengan senyum puas ala setan.

"Sampai jumpa, Sensei..." jawab semua anggota OSIS dengan gak bergairah, tepar tak berdaya. Pantes aja tadi Tsunade senyum setan gitu.

"Beneran pergi 'kan si Nenek tua sialan itu?" tanya Yamato bangkit dari alam kubur (?) *Yamato : Lo kate gue mokad!?*.

"Kayaknya sih udah," jawab Kabuto megangin kepalanya yang benjol hasil kejeduk dengan jidat murid baru. Sementara Raidou berusaha menyadarkan Tsunami yang masih pingsan di ujung sana.

"Biar gue kali ini yang ngomong!" Hayate mengambil toa dari reruntuhan panggung dan segera berdiri di depan para junior. "Oke, daripada berlama-lama, kita mulai aja acara kita. Sekarang kalian kembali berkelompok dengan se-asrama kalian! Cepetan!" komando Hayate dilaksanakan dengan baik. Mereka membentuk kelompok dengan memberi jarak dari kelompok lain.

"Bagus! Saya akan mengatakan permainan terakhir kita ini. Yaitu..." belum selesai Hayate ngomong, dia melempar micnya seenak udel ke kepala Shin. Puyeng dah tuh kepala. Shin yang gak terima noleh ke Hayate dengan muka sangar.

"Apaan sih lo!?"

"Lo aja yang jelasin. Gue males," Hayate melengos, menyingkir dari area panggung. Shin geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Kenapa dia harus masuk ke organisasi dengan anggota gak jelas ini (Termasuk dia pastinya)?

"Hari ini kami ingin sedikit berbaik hati pada kalian," satu kalimat dari Shin itu sukses buat pikiran macem-macem junior sirna seketika. "MOS dibagi dua bagian kali ini. Bagi yang menang tantangan kemarin ikut saya, sedangkan yang kalah ikut Raidou, Ebisu, Yamato, Kabuto, dan Hayate," sorakan mereka yang menang membahana di halaman. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang kalah? Yup, mereka cuma bisa pasang muka males, lesu, letih, lemas, tak bergairah (?). Gak lama, para junior telah berpisah. Yang satu ke Yamato cs, dan satu ke AobaShin cs.

"Aduuuuhhh, gue jadi semangat buat jalanin MOS hari ini!" celetuk Konan sambil melakukan pemanasan. Ada-ada aja. Tapi aneh. Kenapa dia? Biasanya dia paling males kalau dia ujung-ujungnya dikerjain Senpai.

"Gak biasanya lo _overacting_ gitu," sindir Pein yang sepertinya udah tau apa alasan _member_ nya satu itu jadi semangat. Yah, setelah melihat mata semua cewek berubah jadi lope-lope.

"Bisalah! Gini-gini gue juga cewek normal. Lihat, tuh! Shin-Senpai yang mengospek. Dia udah keren, cakep, seksi, manis, dan KYAAAAAA! Gue tergila-gila banget sama diaaaaa!" Konan kumat jiwa _fans_ nya. Otomatis bikin Akatsuki _sweatdrop_.

"Cih, lebih cakep gue kali, un!" Deidara yang merasa tersaingi, malah narsis sampai mengibaskan rambutnya persis bintang iklan shampo merek 'Selir' *Plesetan dari Clear ^_0*. Kutu-kutu di rambutnya pada kabur semua mencari tempat perlindungan baru.

"Najis lo, Dei! Rambut lo dekil tau!" Hidan yang merasa risih, menarik rambut Deidara. Serasa jadi koboi dia. Dimana Hidan jadi koboi, dan Deidara jadi keledai *Deidara : Kok gue jadi keledai, un? Gue kuda kali!*.

"Oi, sakit, un! Tangan lo haram megang rambut gue! Gue ini _creambath_ seminggu tiga kali ya, un!" kenarsisan Deidara naik satu level. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hidan yang masih 'setia' dengan rambutnya.

"Huh, lebih bagus lagi rambut gue!" Itachi jadi tersaingi. Sekarang dia ikutan ngibasin rambut ke Deidara yang baru aja berhasil lepas dari 'cengkeraman' Hidan.

"Enak aja lo, un! Lo liat, nih, un!" Deidara membalas dengan jurus kibasan rambut 360 derajat.

Melihat kedua Senpainya sedang perang rambut, si Tobi pengen meramaikan. Tapi berhubung rambutnya pendek, dia malah kelihatan kayak orang lagi mabuk. Bocah bertopeng itu mutarin lehernya bolak-balik sambil joget-joget gak jelas (Gimana caranya coba?). Bisa dibilang dia lebih pantas ngedugem daripada pamer rambut. Pein dan yang lain _speechless_ lihat ketiga makhluk narsis itu jauh dari sikap waras.

"Yaiks! Gue gak mau ikutan autis," gumam Zetsu menjauhi ketiga teman seorganisasinya.

"Mari kita mulai permainannya!" teriakan Shin sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Bahkan ItaDeiTob gilanya berhenti dulu.

"KYAAAAAAA!" begitulah jeritan para kaum hawa yang kesengsem dengan senyuman maut Shin. Termasuk Konan.

"Resek! Terkenal juga tuh cowok," Sasori sirik. Dia merasa kalau dirinya juga gak kalah jauh dari cowok berambut putih itu (Sasori FG : Kyaaaa! Tentu aja, Sasori-kuuuunnn!).

"Kapan ya gue bisa kayak gitu?" gumam Kisame dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Dari zaman goa batu sampai zaman buaya main gundu, gak bakalan, Kis," celetuk Kakuzu sinis. Kisame mangkel. Yah, emang bener sih kata Kakuzu. Itu semua hanya mimpi, nak Kisame *Author dicabik-cabik*.

"Nama permainannya adalah dengarkan suara. Kami telah menyediakan secarik kertas yang sesuai dengan jumlah kalian. Kami akan bagikan secara acak. Isi kertasnya adalah nama binatang. Jadi, kalian diwajibkan mencari kelompok dengan orang yang dapat kertas berisikan dengan nama hewan yang sama dengan kalian. Tapi ingat! Kalian gak boleh ngomong. Hanya boleh mengeluarkan suara nama hewan di kertas itu. Waktu kalian setelah dibagikan kertasnya adalah 20 menit. Nah sekarang, tolong bagikan kertasnya," Genma dan Kotetsu langsung bergerak sambil bawa kardus berisikan kertas-kertas. Mereka menghampiri murid baru satu-persatu. Saat berdiri di kelompok Akatsuki, kembali lagi Tobi berulah. Bocah penggemar lolipop itu malah mengobok-obok kardus sampai kertasnya pada berkeluaran. Dan kejadian nista itu bisa berakhir ketika Kotetsu minta tolong sama Pein untuk mewaraskan Tobi. Setelah itu, mereka balik lagi ke tempat Shin dan OSIS lainnya menunggu.

"Selesai! Sekarang lihat nama hewan apa yang kalian dapat!"

Berikut nama hewan yang didapat anggota Akatsuki.

Pein : Anjing Buldog

Konan : Kupu-kupu (Ini suaranya kayak mana coba?)

Itachi : Kucing garong (Nama hewan macam apa ini?)

Kisame : Anjing laut

Sasori : Semut (Pernah denger suara hewan satu ini?)

Deidara : Kambing

Hidan : Kuda Nil

Kakuzu : Tikus

Zetsu : Burung Gagak

Tobi : Monyet

"Waktu dua puluh menit dimulai dari...Sekarang!" aba-aba dari Shin dimulai. Sebagian murid pada mengeluarkan suara 'hewan' mereka. Tapi sebagian lagi bingung. Mereka gak tau seperti apa suara hewan yang mereka dapat. Seperti kupu-kupu, kuda nil, atau pun semut.

"Buset! Suara semut itu gimana, sih?" Sasori berkutat dengan pikirannya. Seumur hidup dia gak pernah denger suara semut gimana!

"Lha? Apalagi gue!" jerit Konan frustasi. Kebagian hewan kupu-kupu bikin otak Konan buntu total.

"Ada yang tau gimana suara kuda nil, gak?" samber Hidan ikutan bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yang gue tau, kuda nil itu bisa mangap selebar-lebarnya sampai seukuran bayi manusia. Suaranya gue gak tau," jawab Pein tumben jenius. Dia sih kayaknya gak takut sama tantangan kali ini. Wajar aja. Suara anjing 'kan gampang.

"Berarti gue harus mangap gitu?" tanya Hidan melotot gak percaya. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya lakuin hal nista macem itu.

"Ya, terus mau gimana lagi? Buruan sono!"

Hidan menghela napas pasrah. Dia maju sedikit dari kerumunan Akatsuki. Menarik napas panjang dan waktunya beraksi. Hidan buka mulut selebar-lebarnya sambil maju mencari 'kawanan'. Aoba yang lihat aksi Hidan, ketawa ngakak sampai guling-guling. Melihat Aoba ngetawain dia, Hidan menahan hasrat untuk menjadikan Aoba sebagai tumbal selanjutnya untuk Dewa Jashin (Dasar penyembah aliran sesat!). Lebaynya, sempet pula dia merencanakan pembantaian berdarah untuk wakil OSIS itu setelah permainan nista ini.

"Jah! Si Tobi udah main kesono aja!" Kisame menunjuk Tobi yang mengeluarkan suara yang gak sepantasnya dikeluarkan.

"UUKK, AAKK! UUK, AAKK!" Tobi bukan cuma mengeluarkan suara monyet. Tapi juga memperagakan gerakannya sekaligus. Bayangin aja ada seekor monyet yang tangan kanannya menggaruk kepala, dan satunya lagi menggaruk bokong. Nah, seperti itulah rupa Tobi *Tobi : Hueeeee! Tobi anak baik bukan monyet!*. Persis aksi topeng monyet, ck ck ck.

"GRAAAOOOOORR!" Itachi gak mau kalah. Dia ngeluarin suara kucing garong (Atau macan garong?) sambil berlarian ke kerumunan murid baru yang keliling cari kawanan.

"GUK GUK!" kali ini giliran Pein bersuara. Mohon diingat _readers_. Berhubung Pein dapat kertas 'Anjing Buldog', dia berpikir supaya kreatif, lebih baik dia lari dengan empat kaki alias menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai dua kaki cadangan. Pakai melet-melet segala lagi (Itu lho, kalau anjing mulai kepanasan 'kan melet-melet). Bener-bener nista. Tapi herannya, Tsunami gak bisa melepas perhatiannya dari bocah itu. Jangan-jangan...

"KAAAAKK, KAAAAKKK!" Zetsu lari sambil mengepakkan kedua tangannya seolah sayap gagak. Bahkan _venus flytrap_ yang bertengger di badannya ikutan ngepak. Yang ada orang-orang jadi serem sendiri ngelihat itu.

"Mbeeeeekk, un, mbeeeeek, un," ini sih udah ketebak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si banci pirang perempatan jalan aka Deidara! *Author diledakin*.

"Ah, sialan. Mereka udah pasang aksi," gumam Sasori yang masih bingung gaje.

"Lo, Kuz, gak ke sana?" tanya Konan heran lihat Kakuzu malah berdiri aja gak bergerak.

"Ini juga gue mau jalan," samber Kakuzu yang sepertinya udah tau suara seperti apa yang bakalan dia keluarkan. Sama seperti Hidan tadi, dia menarik napas panjang, mata ijonya menyala terang tanda duit-duit mereka bakal dipalak.

"Duit, duit, duit, duit, duit, duit, duit," tuh 'kan bener. Pasti gak beres hasilnya. Suara tikus macam apa itu?

"Buset deh lo! Seumur-umur gue gak pernah denger tikus bersuara kayak gitu!" celetuk Kisame _sweatdrop._ Soalnya menurut dia, suara tikus ala Kakuzu itu lebih mirip peminta-minta (Kakuzu : Maksud lo gue gelandangan? *Author di _deathglare_ *).

Kakuzu cuekin celetukan Kisame. Dia tetep kukuh dengan dirinya. Tapi yang namanya seorang Kakuzu yang gak lepas dari moto ' _The king of the king is_ duit', dia datangin satu-persatu murid baru sambil menengadahkan tangan persis gembel yang butuh rasa dikasihani. Murid-murid pun terpaksa mengorbankan duit mereka karena takut dengan mata ijo Kakuzu. Mereka cuma bisa merutuk dalam hati kenapa ada preman pemalak bisa masuk ke sekolah elit di Konoha ini. Dasar Kakuzu. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi. Konan yang masih diem di tempatnya akhirnya beraksi. Karena gak tau suara kupu-kupu, dia terpaksa memperagakan gerakan kupu-kupu. Mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya persis Zetsu sebelumnya. Gak lupa dia menarikan tarian balet dadakan ciptaannya. Sekarang di tengah kerumunan 'hewan' itu, dia merasa sedang konser balet pribadi. Kupu-kupu dari mananya coba? Hadeh...

Terus gimana nasib Kisame dan Sasori? Yang pertama untuk Kisame. Berhubung dia reinkarnasi dari manusia hiu dari samudera pasifik, dia sedikit tau tingkah laku anjing laut. Dia tepuk-tepuk tangannya sekeras-kerasnya, lalu nyomot bola tenis dari kantong terus dimainin di hidungnya (Kayak sirkus itu tuh!). Bukannya dapat kawanan, Kisame malah dapat tepukan tangan dari semua OSIS karena takjub dengan atraksi Kisame. Teriakan 'Bravo! Bravo' atau 'Horeee!' atau mungkin 'Kereeenn!' pecah di sekelilingnya. Bocah hiu darat itu gak tau harus sedih, kecewa, senang, atau marah. Kasihan sekali...

Mari kita alihkan perhatian kita ke Sasori. Bocah berambut merah itu putus asa dengan nasibnya. Jadinya dia beraksi apa adanya aja. Maksud dari apa adanya? Yah, dia 'kan gak tau seperti apa suara semut. Akhirnya Sasori merangkak karena dia pikir semut itu 'kan merangkak. Itu mah bukan semut, tapi bayi baru belajar jalan. Walhasil, Sasori jadi bahan tertawaan OSIS.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKK!" begitulah tertawaan yang menggema di halaman asrama.

" **Resek! Awas lo semua! Gue habisi lo entar!"** _inner_ Sasori udah senewen aja.

.

~o0o~

.

Waktu yang diberikan Shin udah habis. Kelihatan murid-murid baru udah bersama teman-teman sebangsa mereka. Walaupun harus melewati tantangan nista bin aneh tadi.

"Bagus, bagus! Akhirnya kalian bisa juga menyelesaikan tantangan dari saya. Tapi kayaknya ada yang belum ketemu dengan kelompoknya, ya. Kalau begitu...Err, itu bocah kenapa?" kalimat Shin terpotong begitu melihat Tobi yang masih belum waras. Ya, iyalah! Orang dia masih demen dengan aktivitas 'monyet'nya dari tadi. Sedangkan temen sebangsa Tobi cuma bisa _speechless plus sweatdrop_ gak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Oi, tolongin dong! Siapa nih yang seasrama dengan bocah bertopeng itu?" teriak Kotetsu pakai toa.

" **Anggep aja gak kenal,"** batin semua Akatsuki _minus_ Tobi dan Pein.

Lho? Kok Pein gak membatin gitu juga? Oalah, ternyata sebagai ketua yang baik, dia turun tangan untuk mewaraskan Tobi. Dia mendatangi bocah sedeng itu diiringi bisikan kagum dan cemeeh dari murid lain. Setelah di samping Tobi, Pein menggeplak kepala Tobi sampai bocah itu ambruk di tempat.

"Hueeeee!" Tobi nangis begitu bangkit. Suara tangisnya yang seperti serangan suara ultrasonik sukses buat semua orang di sana tutup kuping sebelum kuping mereka jadi korban.

"BERISIK!" kompak murid baru dan OSIS teriak. Tobi pun langsung diem. Merasa misinya berhasil, Pein kembali ke habitatnya.

"Kita kembali ke acara. Bagi yang belum dapat kelompok, akan kami beri hukuman. Tolong Genma, Kotetsu, Aoba, tangani mereka," titah sang senior cakep dilaksanakan. Terdengar keluh kesah dari murid yang kena hukuman tersebut. Mereka menyingkir agak jauh dari mereka yang berhasil.

"Dan untuk kalian, saya ucapkan selamat karena berhasil menjalankan tantangan dari saya! Tapi tadi saya lihat ada beberapa orang yang berhasil memeriahkan MOS ini. Akan kami panggilkan mereka. Selamat untuk kalian yang memenangkan kategori khusus dari OSIS! Yugato Hidan, Akasuna Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, Tobi dan Konan! Ayo, kemari!" kelima orang yang kebetulan dari Akatsuki itu cengo. Gak nyangka aksi nista mereka bisa memeriahkan acara MOS. Yah, walau sempat ditertawain, sih. HiSasKisTobKonan maju dengan canggung. Tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh. Itu dia! Darimana OSIS tau nama kelima orang itu? Ternyata, waktu MOS, OSIS memperhatikan _tag name_ di seragam khusus MOS mereka pakai teropong. Ada-ada aja.

"Waduh, lo semua bener-bener kocak abis! Gue seneng banget ada pelawak di antara kita," puji atau mungkin hina Tsunami memberi bingkisan kecil sama setengah anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Siapa juga yang melawak (Un)!?" seru mereka barengan di telinga Tsunami. Tsunami cuma nyengir doang. Setelah menerima bingkisan, kelima Akatsuki pun balik ke kelompok masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah hari terakhir MOS SMA Konohagakure. Karena itu, besok kalian akan mulai aktif belajar. Masalah seragam, peralatan, atau perlengkapan sekolah udah diantar ke asrama masing-masing. Jam masuk dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat! Lalu bagi kalian yang masih belum tau dimana kelas kalian, lihat aja papan pengumuman di SMA besok. Di sana udah tertera jelas peta seluruh SMA. Terakhir kalinya, terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian selama tiga hari ini. Kami dari pihak OSIS mohon maaf kalau ada salah. Sekian dan terima kasih." Kalimat penutupan dari Shin mengakhiri masa penderitaan bagi murid baru. Gak lama, mereka semua bubar dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

.

* * *

Pukul 07.30 malam waktu setempat Konoha, asrama SMA Konohagakure...

"Fiuuuh, akhirnya gue bisa santai juga!" kata Pein langsung selonjoran di sofa lantai satu ruangannya.

"Bagi tempat, dong! Jangan serakah lo!" Zetsu mendepak bokong Pein. Pein terpaksa minggir memberi ruang untuk Zetsu duduk.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa isi bingkisan tadi, un?" tanya Deidara penasaran pada Hidan yang anteng aja nonton tv.

"Gak tau. Gue belum buka," jawab Hidan cuek.

"Moga aja isinya duit," ada yang tau siapa ngomong kayak gini? Aduh, siapa lagi kalau bukan si lintah darat Akatsuki.

"Kalau isinya duit, gak bakalan gue bagi sama lo!" samber Hidan cepet begitu tau apa maksud _partner_ nya tadi. Kakuzu langsung pasang muka _puppy eyes_ , adanya si Hidan mual mendadak.

"Isinya cuma notes kecil sama pena," sahut Konan masuk ke ruangan sambil bawa-bawa rantang makanan. Maklum, ini 'kan waktunya makan malam. Jadi dia pergi ke dapur asrama ngambil makanan.

"Eeehhh? Dikirain apaan, ternyata isinya cuma itu doang," harapan Zetsu pupus sudah. Dia pikir siapa tau isinya permen atau apa gitu yang bisa dibagi-bagi.

"Apa menunya malam ini?" tanya Kisame pas Konan meletakkan rantangnya di karpet.

"Kalau gak salah, menunya onigiri, sushi salmon, tempura, sama minuman dingin," jawab Konan sambil naik ke lantai dua, bermaksud manggilin Tobi biar makan. Perhatian juga tuh cewek.

"SIKAAAAT!" seru KakuKisHidaDei kompak. Kayak gak kebagian jatah aja mereka. Sedangkan Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Pein, dan Zetsu makan dengan kalem.

.

"Bwaah! Asli kenyang gue!" Kisame langsung tepar. Kekenyangan dia.

"Enak juga makanan di sini," Itachi berkomentar. Yah, namanya juga orang kaya. Jadi Itachi bisa bedain mana makanan enak, mana enggak.

"Kalau udah siap, beresin rantang kalian. Biar gue bawain ke dapur asrama," kata Konan yang tumbenan baik mau bawain sisa-sisa makanan teman-temannya.

"Tobi anak baik mau bantuin Konan-Senpai!" Tobi memberi sukarelawan dan diterima dengan sangat baik sama Senpai berambut birunya itu. Setelah beres, mereka berdua pergi bawain rantang kotor ke lantai satu.

Sepeningggalan dua anggotanya, Pein buka topik baru. Gak jauh-jauh dari MOS tadi pagi.

"Gimana menurut lo MOS tadi? Seru 'kan?"

"Seru kepalamu, un! Gue tadi diketawain Tsunami-Senpai tau, un! Taruh dimana harga diriku ini, un?" Deidara sewot bawa-bawa masalah harga diri segala.

"Elo sih malah bersuara kayak gitu! Apaan itu 'mbeeek, un, mbeeek, un'? Langka tau ada kambing macem lo. Iya, 'kan, Emily?" tanya Kisame pada ikan mas koki kesayangannya yang cuma dibales suara gelembung air 'Blub, blub'.

"Diem lo hiu darat, un! Lo sendiri nyadar dong, un! Lo disuruh bersuara anjing laut, un. Terus kenapa lo malah atraksi sirkus gitu, un? Bikin malu aja lo, un!" Deidara gak terima Kisame ngeledekin dia.

"Lha, Kisame sih masih mending. Hidan gimana coba? Mangap-mangap persis bocah kelaperan! Untung aja laler gak bersarang di mulut lo, Dan! Wakakakak!" ledek Itachi ngakak guling-guling mengingat nasib apes temennya itu.

"Resek lo, Kakek Uchiha! Mana gue tau suara kuda nil! Lo mah enak dapat hewan kucing!" Hidan kesel tingkat maksimum.

"Oi, yang Kakek-Kakek itu justru elo! Lo liat tuh warna rambut lo, persis uban!" balas Itachi mangkel dibilang Kakek Uchiha. Padahal dia masih muda gitu.

"Ini udah dari lahir tau! Lo sendiri? Masih muda, udah keriputan! Penuaan dini lo!" Hidan nunjuk Itachi pakai jari tengah. Bener-bener kurang ajar.

"Najis gue dihina penyembah aliran sesat macem lo!"

"Eh, lo jangan bawa-bawa Dewa Jashin ke masalah kita, ya!"

"Diem lo, ubanan!"

"Lo keriputan!"

"Ubanan!"

"Keriputan!"

"Udahan dong. Sesama manula gak usah ribut. Malu didenger tetangga," lerai Zetsu.

"Lo gak usah ikut campur, bunga bangkai!" si Hidan malah ngajakin rusuh.

"Lo bilang apa barusan!?" Zetsu emosi dibilang bunga bangkai. Padahal menurutnya dia lebih mirip dengan bunga tujuh rupa (Malah lebih parah).

"Ceh, jadi berantem," gumam Sasori pasrah lihat ketiga temen ajaibnya jadi ribut.

"Oi, lo bertiga bisa diem kagak?" Pein yang sepertinya udah muak dengan pertengkaran tersebut, mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang biasanya dia gunakan kalau lagi perang antar geng. Sontak ketiga manusia itu duduk manis. Serem gitu.

"Khu khu khu..." Kakuzu ketawa iblis sambil ngitungin duit. Dia ternyata ngacuhin aura seram Pein dan lebih memilih asyik dengan 'istri-istri' tercintanya.

"Waduh, Kuz. Dari mana lo dapat duit sebanyak itu, un?" tanya Deidara takjub lihat uang Kakuzu banyak bener. Hasil dari mana, tuh? Pembaca pasti udah tau, dong!

"Pasti dari hasil malak pas MOS tadi," sindir Kisame yang udah tau jawabannya. Kesel aja dia lihat Kakuzu sok ngibasin duit-duit itu di mukanya.

"Apaan sih, lo? Sirik bilang aja deh!" kata Kakuzu gak peduli.

"Gue bilang juga apa. Nista jadinya kalau si teroris Irak bercadar itu jadi bendahara," bisik Hidan ke Itachi yang di sampingnya.

"Bener juga kata lo. Bisa-bisa uang gue raib kalau dipegang bendahara gendeng macem Kakuzu," Itachi setuju dengan Hidan. Jiah, tadi berantem. Sekarang udah kompak gitu. Dasar...

"Denger, Kuz. Gue gak mau uang hasil merampok lo itu jadi uang kas kita. Gak sudi gue!" Pein ngomel-ngomel dengan gaya Ibu kos.

"Amit-amit gue biarin duit tercinta gue ke duit kas," bales Kakuzu kembali mengitung duit-duitnya. Ya ampun, demen banget sama duit.

"Bicara masalah MOS, tadi kalian perhatiin gak tatapan Tsunami-Senpai sama Pein?" Zetsu buka suara. Semua orang jadi perhatiin dia. Hah? Tsunami si cewek OSIS cantik itu memperhatikan Pein? Rasanya gak mungkin banget.

"Hah? Kapan?" Pein bingung. Dia aja gak nyadar. Lha terus kenapa Zetsu jadi bilang-?

"Makanya lo jangan cuek gitu. Kalau menurut gue, kayaknya dia udah tau kalau Pein yang dia lihat gak pake tindik itu elo!" jelas Zetsu menyampaikan dengan alasan yang logis. Zetsu hebat juga ya dalam memata-matai sekitar.

"Oh, bener juga! Tobi lihat lho, Senpai! Malah Tsunami-Senpai sampai ngedip-ngedipin matanya segala," sambung Tobi yang baru dateng sama Konan. Sekarang mereka berdua ikutan bergosip dengan cowok-cowok itu.

"Kedip-kedip mata? Kenapa tuh?" kali ini Kisame yang bingung.

"Tau! Cacingan kali!" jawab Pein malah cuek. Emang gak punya perasaan. Apakah kedip-kedipin mata adalah salah satu gejala orang cacingan?

"Ada apa, sih?" Konan yang baru datang tentu aja gak tau topik pembicaraan temen-temennya. Dia nanya ke Zetsu.

"Itu si Tsunami-Senpai. Dari awal MOS, dia terus merhatiin Pein. Aneh, 'kan?" jawab Zestsu sambil nunjuk Pein.

"Ohh..." Konan angguk-angguk ngerti.

"Terus apa untungnya coba gue diperhatikan sama dia? Gak ada, 'kan?" weleh-weleh, si ketua Akatsuki ini polos bener.

"Bego lo, un! Tentu aja ada untungnya dong, un! Dia 'kan member OSIS sekaligus cewek yang paling diincer di SMA, un! Kalo lo bisa deket sama dia, bisa-bisa lo bakalan disegani kayak Raidou-Senpai, un!" samber Deidara menggebu-gebu. Wah, mendukung nih.

"Bukannya Raidou-Senpai pacaran sama Tsunami-Senpai?" Pein masih belum _connect_.

"Jangan lupakan hidup romantisme di dunia, Pein. Kalo cewek dapet tambatan hati baru, apapun bakal dilakuin. Walaupun harus putus dengan pacarnya," jawab Sasori si pakar cinta.

"Kalau lo gak mau, Tsunami-Senpai buat gue aja!" sahut Kisame dengan penuh harap.

"MIMPI LO!" semua Akatsuki kecuali Kisame teriak. Kisame cuma bisa pundung meratapi nasib.

"Tapi, Pein. Kalau gue jadi elo, gue sih mau aja sama Tsunami-Senpai. Biar bisa gue palak," ucap Kakuzu santai. Waduh, ada niat bejat ternyata di balik omongan Kakuzu.

"Dasar setan duit," sindir Konan. Si Kakuzu mah melengos aja.

"Cih, males bicarain gosip melulu! Mending gue tidur biar gak telat besok pagi," Pein menyudahi pembicaraan soal dirinya dengan Senpai cantik itu. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya ninggalin konco-konconya.

Hening sejenak.

"Tuh bocah gak bersyukur, ya. Cowok waras mana yang gak mau sama Tsunami-Senpai?" celetuk Sasori males nanggepin omongan Pein dan lebih memilih tidur.

"Tidur aja deh. Udah jam setengah sepuluh, tuh!" kata Kisame menunjuk jam dinding. Dan sepertinya semuanya setuju dengan usul Kisame. Mereka segera bergerak ke kamar masing-masing.

Tobi yang kamarnya di lantai dua segera naik ke tangga. Tapi dia berhenti pas tau Senpai cantiknya itu gak ngikutin dia. Padahal biasanya bocah baygon itu yang ngekorin.

"Konan-Senpai?" Tobi bingung lihat Konan masih berdiri diam di tengah ruangan. Kayak mikirin sesuatu.

Konan gak jawab alias mingkem. Kenapa dia?

"Konan-Senpai kenapa? Sakit, ya? Perlu Tobi panggilin Pein-Senpai?" rasa khawatir mulai menghampiri Tobi liat wajah Konan lesu gitu.

"Oh, gak apa-apa, Tob. Gue gak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Konan pelan sambil jalan ke tangga.

"Beneran? Kok Senpai jadi aneh gitu pas Zetsu-Senpai bilang kalau Pein-Senpai diperhatiin-"

"Dibilang gue gak apa-apa. Lo bawel banget, sih! Udah sana tidur. Gue bangunin lo besok pagi," belum sempat si Tobi selesai ngomong, Konan udah potong aja. Dia dorong punggung Tobi sampai ke lantai dua.

"Bener ya, Konan-Senpai? Selamat malam!" seru Tobi langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidur ala badak alias ngorok.

Konan cuma natepin pintu kamar Tobi yang udah ketutup. Cewek pecinta origami itu menghela napas berat persis Nenek-Nenek lanjut usia. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Bukannya tidur, dia malah lihat langit-langit kamar. Oh, rupanya Konan gelisah, nih!

"Gue kenapa, ya?...Gue gak pernah kayak gini sebelumnya..." gumam Konan.

"Ah, males dipikirin lama-lama! Mending tidur!" Konan memilih mengabaikan rasa gelisah di kepalanya. Jangan-jangan inikah yang dinamakan...

...

...

 _Jealous_?

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Konan : Woi, author! Apa maksud lo hah? Siapa bilang gue cemburu? *nodongin pisau*

Author : Apaan sih? Datang-datang pake marah-marah.

Hidan : Gue baru tau kalau lo bisa buat cerita yang sedikit romantis.

Author : Gue emang gak bisa..

Hidan : Lha terus itu tadi kenapa-?

Author : Gue minta ide romance dari anggota geng author waktu SMA. Sebagian percakapan gosip tadi itu emang nyata. Bedanya saat itu gue sama teman-teman gue lagi di lapangan sepak bola.

Itachi : Tapi gue heran. Apa yang harus dicemburui dari ketua nista macem dia? *lirik Pein yang lagi ngobrol sama Sasori*

Konan : Bener banget tuh, Chi! Gue setuju sama lo!

Author : Sudahlah, nak Konan. Itu cuma bumbu fic ini aja. Lo lupa kalau _genre_ fic ini drama? Sampai sekarang gue gak merasa ada yang menonjol dari _genre_ itu. Makanya gue sedikit tunjukin. Walau mungkin ke arah _romance_ , ya...

Deidara : Berarti _school-life_ nya di chapter depan, un?

Author : Tentu, dong, Dei! Kalau begitu, AKATSUKIIIII!

Akatsuki : Terima kasih bagi yang udah _review, follow_ , maupun _favorite_. Untuk chapter ini, silahkan _reviewww_! Sampaikan semua kesan dan saran anda. Sampai jumpa minggu depan *do'akan aja*!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	8. First Day, First Surprise

Author : Ck ck ck, waktu buat chapter ini otak gue nista banget. Wakakakak!

Tobi : Pein-Senpai, author kita mulai gila, tuh...

Pein : Udah dari dulu kali, Tob. Lo aja yang kagak nyadar.

Hidan : Chap ini hari pertama kita belajar 'kan? Sialan lo, author! Jangan buat kita-kita yang baru masuk udah langsung lo nistain!

Author : Suka-suka gue dong! Makin nista, makin bagus...

Sasori : Semoga guru-gurunya kagak galak.

Konan : Huh, gue sih gak peduli. Yang penting gue bakalan nunjukin kalo gue bisa nomor satu di sekolah itu! Awas aja lo, muka tindik!

Pein : Cih, harusnya gue yang bilang gitu tau!

Deidara : Acuhkan mereka, un. Lebih baik readers segera baca aja deh, un. Sekali lagi, makasih bagi yang udah review sebelumnya, un. Love you, un!

Tobi : Deidara-Senpai menjijikkan..

Deidara : Apa katamu, un!? Katsu! *Tobi diledakin*

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Oi, Pein! Lo sama temen-temen lo itu siapa yang ciptain? *Pein : Ya jelas Masashi Kishimoto dong! Masa' elo?***_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **FIRST DAY, FIRST SURPRISE**

 **.**

"Kenapa lo, un? Pagi-pagi udah lemes banget, un," Deidara menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung dia lihat Konan gak bergairah banget untuk hari pertamanya belajar. Soalnya sejak cewek itu bangunin Tobi, dia langsung duduk di sofa lantai satu sambil nonton tv. Tapi kayaknya dia juga gak konsen nonton. Melamun gitu. Jangan-jangan Konan kesambet jin?

Gak ada jawaban dari Konan. Dia terus aja melototi layar tv.

"Kenapa sih Konan, un?" bisik Deidara sama Sasori yang lagi nyeruput ocha panas di sampingnya.

"Mana gue tau! Emang gue Emaknya Konan?" jawab Sasori ketus.

"Ya elah, gue nanya serius, Danna malah bercanda, un," bales Deidara kesel.

"Halah, gak usah dipikirin, Dei. Palingan bocah pahlawan bertopeng itu cari masalah lagi, makanya dia begitu," sambung Itachi berpendapat. Dia lagi asyik rapiin seragamnya. Soalnya sekarang udah jam setengah delapan. Bentar lagi masuk. Yah, walaupun masih setengah jam lagi.

"Tobi anak baik gak cari masalah kok! Dari kemarin malam Konan-Senpai memang udah lemes! Itu semua karena Zetsu-Senpai!" Tobi gak terima jadi sasaran. Dia mencoba membela diri. Malah bawa-bawa manusia tanaman itu pula lagi.

"Kok jadi gue yang kena? Apa hubungan gue sama Konan coba?" Zetsu ora mudeng dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di otak Tobi.

"Berisik banget sih lo pagi-pagi gini! Konan itu cuma mau hibernasi," sahut Hidan yang lagi pakai sepatu. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya dengan hibernasi tadi? Emang Konan beruang? Perasaan justru dia deh yang mirip beruang *Author digiles*.

"Hei!" sebuah peringatan dari Sasori. Takut aja si Konan denger kata Hidan tadi, terus ngamuk.

"Nanti lo dipukul, baru tau rasa," sambung Kakuzu gak habis pikir lihat partnernya itu. Bosan hidup mungkin?

"Ceh, gue gak takut sama cewek itu. Lo liat, nih!" Hidan bener-bener gak kapok. Dengan berani, dia nantangin SasoKaku kalau dia bisa menghadapi Konan.

Bocah penganut aliran sesat itu mendekati Konan yang masih nonton tv. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan cewek itu. Tapi Konan gak bereaksi. Hidan jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa nih cewek? Perasaan kemarin baik-baik aja. Baiklah, cara selanjutnya. Dia akan membuat emosi Konan memuncak setinggi gunung Fuji.

"Oi, cewek beruang!"

"..."

"Err...Cewek iblis?"

"..." Konan masih gak respon.

"Nenek sihir? Mak lampir? Nenek gayung?" wow! Super sekali! Setelah lima macam hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Hidan, Konan bener-bener gak komen apa-apa. Padahal mengingat jiwa Konan yang tipe memusuhi orang yang cari masalah dengannya, pasti Hidan gak bakal selamet. Sekarang Hidan cuma garuk-garuk kepala. Dia natapin temen-temennya yang lain _minus_ Pein yang masih di kamar. Tapi mereka cuma angkat bahu aka bingung juga. Kecuali Kakuzu yang asyik ngitung duit (Ya ampun, padahal baru kemarin dia ngitung duit!). Maklum, tangan Kakuzu bisa kapalan kalau gak megang duit lama-lama (Lebay _mode on_ ).

Blamm! Terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata itu Pein. Baru siap dia membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan siap untuk bertempur alias belajar.

"Lo semua udah siap, 'kan?" tanya Pein sambil mengambil tas ransel hitamnya.

"Siap, _Leader_ (Un)!" bawahan Pein menjawab serempak kecuali Konan.

"Oi, Pein! Kita berangkat sekarang, yuk! Kita 'kan belum cari kelas!" usul Kisame pengen cepat-cepat ke sekolah.

"Ceh, ya udah buruan! Ini udah pada lengkap semua?" Pein memperhatikan anak buahnya satu persatu.

"Lengkap," kata Kakuzu baru selesai ngitungin jumlah Akatsuki. Oh, ternyata bisa juga dia berhitung. Dikirain cuma bisa ngitung duit doang *Author dijahit*.

"Hm?" pas Pein mau jalan ke pintu (Diikuti yang lain pastinya), dia lihat Konan masih anteng dengan posisinya, nonton tv.

"Konan?" panggil Pein.

Kembali lagi sang anggota bergender cewek satu-satunya di Akatsuki itu gak menjawab. Terpaksa Pein mendekatinya setelah mematikan tv.

"Konan?" kali ini Pein menggoyangkan kedua bahu Konan. Terlihat Konan tersentak dengan sikap Pein.

"Hah?" sadar juga dia akhirnya.

"Kenapa lo? Sakit? Kalau lo sakit, gak usah sekolah. Biar gue sama yang lain izinin lo sama Sensei nanti," lho? Tumben si Pein perhatian dengan rivalnya. Gak biasanya, nih. Pasti kepalanya kejeduk sama apa gitu sampai sikap dia berubah total.

"Errr...Gue gak sakit, kok.." kata Konan agak canggung. Dia sendiri heran juga lihat sikap Pein yang gak kayak biasanya. Padahal asal mereka berdekatan, pasti bawaannya berantem melulu.

"Oh, gitu. Gue pikir lo sakit sampai melamun tadi. Ambil tas lo terus kita berangkat," balas Pein menunjuk tas Konan di sofa. Konan mengangguk setuju. Dia ambil tasnya lalu ngekorin Akatsuki lain keluar dari ruangan.

.

~xoxoxoxoxo~

.

Please deh, _readers,_ jangan berpikir kalau kawanan Akatsuki kita ini akan melewati jalan raya menuju SMA nomor satu di Konoha itu. Udah dibilang 'kan kalau SMA elit itu luas banget. Jadinya lahan asrama masih kawasan sekolah, cuma agak jauh dari gedung pembelajaran SMA. Singkatnya bagi murid yang menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, mereka akan melewati taman bunga, perkarangan pepohonan, dan kolam luas yang di sekelilingnya ditanami pohon gingko.

Baiklah, lupakan soal penggambaran lingkungan menuju SMA elit itu. Lebih baik kita lihat situasi Pein cs. Sekarang posisi mereka cukup dekat dengan kolam gingko itu, yang artinya sebentar lagi sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Hoi, Itachi, gue mau minta tolong sama lo," bisik Pein sama Itachi di samping kirinya. Biar gak kedengaran gitu loh sama anggota lain.

"Apaan?" bales Itachi ogah-ogahan.

"Kalau gak salah lo punya banyak koneksi, 'kan? Lo cari semua info soal anggota lain kecuali lo sama gue,"

"Hah? Untuk apa emangnya?" simbol tanda tanya memenuhi kepala Itachi. Mau apa emangnya si Pein? Kayak mata-mata aja cari info segala.

"Gue 'kan ketua. Jadi wajar dong kalau gue pengen tau gimana kehidupan sebenernya anggota gue,"

"Oh, yolah, kuusahakan. Lo tunggu aja sekitar seminggu, nanti gue kabarin," Itachi setuju juga.

"Deidara-Senpai! Lihat, lihat, ada kolam!" teriak Tobi norak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kolam gingko yang agak dekat dari mereka. Walhasil, semua perhatian Akatsuki tertuju pada bocah autis itu.

"Terus kenapa, un?" Deidara pasrah lihat tingkah Tobi yang gak pernah bisa normal.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesana yuk, Senpai! Sekalian mancing!"

"Bego lo, un! Itu cuma kolam biasa, bukan kolam pemancingan, un!" Deidara menggeplak kepala Tobi pakai kaki (Gimana caranya tuh?).

"Tumben lo Kis, gak kumat," sindir Pein ke Kisame. Yah, soalnya tingkah autis Tobi gak beda jauh dari Kisame kalau lihat air. Heran aja dia cowok biru itu anteng-anteng dari tadi.

"Gue emang pecinta air. Tapi setidaknya gue gak separah Tobi," jawab Kisame sambil lirik Tobi yang sukses narik-narik rambut Deidara. Biar ke kolam dulu maksudnya. Bakal rontok deh rambut pirang pecinta seni itu.

"Sekarang gue ngerti penderitaan Deidara kayak apa," gumam Zetsu kasihan lihat Deidara masih berusaha menormalkan Tobi. Kali ini, Deidara terpaksa geret Tobi menuju sekolah. Tinggal Tobi deh teriak-teriak minta tolong.

* * *

.

Lorong gedung timur SMA Konohagakure dipenuhi murid-murid baru yang mau cari kelas, termasuk _Pein and the gang_. Setelah melihat lokasi kelas mereka di papan pengumuman, ternyata kelas mereka gak terlalu jauh. Cuma dipisahkan lantai aja alias kelas Pein cs di lantai dua, sedangkan Kisame cs di lantai tiga. Pein sebagai ketua langsung menitahkan anggotanya untuk mencar. Muka tindik itu segera ke lantai dua dan yang lain ke lantai tiga.

"X A-1, X A-1, X A-1... Ck! Dimana sih kelas kita?" Hidan mencak-mencak kesel. Pegel kaki dia ngiderin lorong yang panjang itu.

"Tanya sama orang lewat aja," usul Zetsu yang tampaknya disetujui oleh semuanya. Zetsu pun lirik sana-sini mencari 'mangsa'. Kemudian dia merasa menemukan orang yang tepat pas lihat cowok rambut panjang (Kayak Itachi lah..) dengan mata yang bisa disebut katarak? (Plak!) Err, maaf. Soalnya matanya putih tuh! Tapi lumayan cakep juga dia (Itachi : Huh, cakepan juga gue dari dia!).

"Permisi," sapa Zetsu tumben sopan. Tapi kayaknya reaksi yang diterima Zetsu dari orang itu agak berlebihan. Cowok itu malah lompat kodok saking kagetnya lihat rupa Zetsu. Gimana gak kaget coba. Si Zetsu membuka _venus flytrap_ nya tepat di depan cowok itu, bikin dia berpikir kalau dia bakalan dilalap sama makhluk gaje di depannya.

"HUWAAAAA! ADA DEDEMIIITT!" teriak cowok bermata putih itu dengan norak.

"Lo kalau mau nanya jangan pasang pose nyeremin dong," celetuk Konan dari belakang Zetsu.

Zetsu pundung, gak tau harus komen apa. Kenapa setiap dia berniat baik harus diakhiri dengan _ending_ yang penuh tragedi? Oke, bagian ini, Zetsu agak lebay.

"Err, gini, kami mau nanya, lo tau gak dimana kelas X A-1?" Pein langsung mengambil alih bagian Zetsu.

"Kita 'kan sekelas, Pein. Lo gimana sih?" balas cowok itu yang kayaknya kenal sama Pein.

"Ya justru itu gue nanya sama lo, Neji! Makanya pikiran itu dipakai, bocah!" oh, ternyata cowok cakep itu namanya Neji.

"Ceh, lo nanya orang malah kayak gitu. Bukannya peta lokasi kelas udah dipasang di papan pengumuman tadi?" Neji malah gak jawab pertanyaan Pein.

Pein yang denger itu cuma bisa nyengir. Yah, soalnya dia cuma konsen lihat peta sekolah aja, gak lihat dimana kelasnya. Intinya sekilas dia taunya kelas dia itu di lantai dua gedung timur doang. Bener-bener deh.

"Kelas kita paling ujung di lorong ini, tepat di bawah kelas X A-2 yang di lantai tiga," setengah anggota Akatsuki itu manggut-manggut denger penjelasan temen sekolahnya Pein waktu SMP.

"Kalau gitu, kita bareng aja!" Pein narik lengan Neji diekorin temen-temennya. Neji pasrah lengannya dipegang makhluk gaje yang paling ingin dihindarinya waktu SMP itu. Kenapa? Pein 'kan ketua geng preman di distrik 12. Takut dia kalau sampai ikut campur ke dalam semua masalah Pein. Secara dia 'kan Hyuuga.

.

.

"Waduh, rame banget..." Kisame yang baru sampai di kelasnya bareng yang lain jadi bingung sendiri. Kelas udah ramai banget. Bingung dia mau duduk dimana.

"Yang pasti gue gak mau duduk sama orang yang gak bener," sahut Sasori ninggalin konco-konconya dan memilih duduk di pojok kanan paling belakang. Kebetulan meja disana dua kursinya kosong.

"Senpai, lihat! Tobi udah dapet tempat duduk!" seru Tobi dari barisan keempat paling kiri. Bocah autis itu lambai-lambai gaje ke arah Senpainya. Sedangkan cewek rambut coklat kemerahan yang duduk di samping Tobi cuma bisa tersenyum kaku lihat sikap Tobi.

"Taruhan lima puluh ribu ryo kalau bocah itu bakalan didepak kurang dari satu minggu," kata Kakuzu mempertaruhkan duit-duit tercintanya. Padahal dia gak biasanya kayak gitu. Tentu aja. Yakin dia kalau gak ada orang lain yang betah duduk di samping Tobi.

Deidara gak mau berlama-lama matung di depan kelas, segera bergerak mencari tempat duduk. Tapi dia gak mau duduk paling belakang. Jadinya dia milih lokasi di barisan ketiga dari depan di kolom tiga. Deidara gak duduk sendiri. Dia udah dapet temen sebangku, cowok dengan gaya rambut _shaggy_ bewarna putih (Kembaran Kakashi sama Hidan nih!). Cowok itu asyik dengerin lagu lewat _Earphone_ entah apa judulnya.

"Gue boleh duduk di sini 'kan, un?" Deidara minta izin. Jaga-jaga kalau sebenernya bangku dia itu udah terisi sebelumnya.

"Boleh, kok. Lagian gak ada orangnya," jawab cowok itu tanpa lihat Deidara, konsen dengerin lagu, cuy!

" **Nih orang jutek banget, sih, un! Mirip Konan, un,"** Deidara membatin dengan sangat kurang ajar. Malah nyamain orang itu dengan Konan lagi.

Akhirnya tinggal Kisame yang belum dapet tempat duduk. Lho? Kakuzu? Gak usah ditanya, bocah bercadar itu udah ngacir dari tadi ke bangku barisan kelima kolom empat ninggalin Kisame sendirian. Kembali lagi ke Kisame. Masih ada lima tempat yang masih kosong. Tapi tiga di antaranya itu paling depan. Mana mau dia duduk di depan. Gak bisa nyontek (Oalah, ternyata itu alasannya toh..)! Berarti ketiga tempat itu didiskualifikasi oleh otak Kisame. Tinggal dua tempat. Yang satu tepat di belakang Tobi, dan satu lagi dua meja dari Sasori.

Kisame mikir agak lama. Dan bocah hiu darat itu memutuskan, demi keselamatan jiwa dan raga (Halah), dia lebih memilih bangku dua meja dari Sasori. Bisa ikutan autis dia kalau di belakang Tobi.

Kisame pun udah duduk di kursinya. Dia melirik ke kiri aka temen sebangku. Seorang cewek berambut hitam yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Lumayan manis. Hati-hati, Kisame. Jangan sampai kesengsem. Karena lo udah tau pasti gimana akhirnya *Author dicabik-cabik*.

"Namanya siapa?" ingat! Ini bukan Kisame loh yang bicara. Tapi cewek ekor kuda itu. Apakah dia penasaran karena wajah ajaib Kisame?

"Ho-Hoshigaki Kisame. Panggil aja Kisame," Kisame kaget ditanyai duluan. Jadi gugup.

"Oh, Kisame...Nama gue Shimizu Miyako, salam kenal," cewek bernama Miyako itu ngulurin tangan pertanda salam perkenalan.

"Salam kenal juga. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik," jawab Kisame tersenyum mamerin gigi-gigi runcingnya (Huaaaaa!). Tapi anehnya, Miyako gak takut. Dia malah balas senyum lagi. Maniiiiiiiiiiisssss banget, bikin Kisame teringat dengan Emaknya. Lho? Apa hubungan Emak Kisame sama senyum Miyako? Kontras banget menyamakan wanita yang melahirkan siluman jadi-jadian macem Kisame sama cewek semanis Miyako. (Kisame : Kok perasaan gue dihina mulu, ya?)

.

Mari kita beralih ke kelas X A-1...

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" seorang Sensei cewek masuk ke kelas Pein sambil bawa buku-buku di tangannya. Semua murid berdiri tegak dan membungkuk sambil bilang, "Selamat pagi, Sensei!"

"Nah, duduk," kata Sensei itu setelah duduk di kursinya. Para murid pun menurut aka kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Agar pembaca gak penasaran gimana sosok Sensei cantik itu, mari diperjelas. Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, sang Sensei bergender cewek aka wanita aka perempuan (Readers : Sama aja kali!). Rambutnya dikuncir satu tapi agak mencuat ke belakang gitu. Warna rambutnya agak keunguan. Bentuk tubuhnya bagus, tinggi semampai, dan berwajah manis tapi galak.

Pein waktu memberi salam tadi belum merhatiin betul gimana sosok Senseinya itu. Tapi pas dia duduk, dia baru sadar. Melongo abis. Dia gak nyangka kalau Sensei yang mengajar di hari pertamanya adalah...

PETUGAS KEAMANAN PUSAT ANAK HILANG DIMANA DIA TERSESAT DI TAMAN BERMAIN DI _CHAPTER_ DUA!

"KAMUUUUUUUUUU!?" Pein berdiri sambil geprak meja. Sekarang dia nunjuk-nunjuk perempuan itu dengan gak sopan. Berkat aksinya tadi, semua murid noleh ke dia.

"Hmm?" cewek bernama Mitarashi Anko itu memiringkan kepala. Dia memicingkan matanya untuk mencoba mengenali wajah murid yang menunjuknya itu.

"KAMUUUUUUU!?" jah, gak murid gak guru, sama-sama sableng. Tapi mungkin lebih lebayan Anko. Dia naikin salah satu kakinya ke meja. Gak lupa tangan kirinya mengacak pinggang dan tangan kanannya nunjuk Pein.

"Ngapain kamu di sini!?" Anko gak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin taunya. Kalau dia gak inget dia jadi guru di SMA itu, udah dijadiin perkedel si Pein.

"Gue emang belajar di sini kaleeee!" jawab Pein dengan pose alay, ck ck ck.

Murid lain pada kasak-kusuk. Heran, kaget, bingung, bercampur jadi es campur (Plak!), err, maksudnya jadi satu. Beberapa murid cowok ada yang iri. Gimana gak iri? Anko 'kan termasuk kalangan Sensei cakep di SMA Konohagakure.

"Akhirnya gue nemuin lo juga! Awas lo, ya! Bakal gue balaskan dendam gue tempo dulu! Asal lo tau, berkat aksi lo dan temen lo yang mirip hiu itu, gue kena pecat tau!" Anko malah curhat, murid lain pada cengo dengernya.

"Hah! Petugas gak becus macem lo emang pantes dipecat!" Pein balas balik tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Cari mati tuh anak. Sedangkan ItaZetKoHidan berdo'a demi keselamatan ketua mereka dari amukan sang Sensei.

"Err, maaf, Sensei, boleh menyela gak?" sela seorang cowok dengan rambut kuning jabrik (Readers : Uzumaki Naruto-saaannn!).

"KAGAK!" jawab Pein sama Anko serempak. Naruto mingkem.

"Bukan gitu lho, Sensei. Kalau Sensei masih dendam sama bocah bertindik itu 'kan bisa pas istirahat atau kapan gitu kek. Kami semua mau belajar, nih!" sahut bocah bertato di kedua pipinya dari kursi paling belakang (Readers : Inuzuka Kiba-saaaannn!).

Anko diam sejenak, mikirin kata-kata muridnya barusan. Akhirnya dia mengalah. Anko menghela napas dan mengacuhkan Pein. Pein yang diacuhkan cuma melengos lalu duduk.

"Baiklah, kita masuk sesi perkenalan dulu. Nama saya Mitarashi Anko, panggil saja Anko-Sensei. Saya mengajar pelajaran sejarah dunia. Dan mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya bisa kenal dengan bocah itu..." Anko menunjuk Pein di bagian ini, " ...Itu semua karena saya bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya dan temannya yang bernama Kisame di taman bermain," semuanya ber 'ooohhh' ria.

"Lho? Sensei sempat kerja di taman bermain?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pink (Ada yang tau siapakah dia?).

"Iya. Saya sempat bekera di sana untuk mengisi waktu luang saya yang lagi kosong setelah kuliah. Beruntung aja setelah saya dipecat, saya ditarik jadi guru di sini sama Tsunade-Sama. Soalnya saya udah lama kenal sama Tsunade-Sama sejak saya kuliah di fakultas keguruan," akhirnya terpecahkan sudah misteri yang memenuhi pikiran semua murid.

"Terus, dimana temen kamu yang berkulit biru itu?" tanya Anko galak ke Pein.

"Di kelas X A-2, Anko-Senseeeeei..." jawab Pein males. Di bagian 'Anko-Sensei', dia terpaksa banget bilangnya.

"Oh, gitu...Baiklah, mari kita mulai belajarnya meskipun ada setan di kelas ini," kata Anko yang kayaknya sih nyindir Pein. Pein yang merasa disindir, memberi _deathglare_ gratis sama Anko. Tapi Ankonya cuek. Sedangkan Itachi yang duduk di belakang Pein cekakakan. Yah, terkadang tampang Pein emang persis setan, sih!

~o0o~

.

Kalau di kelas Pein yang masuk Mitarashi Anko, di kelas Kisame cs malah kedatangan guru antik alias udah tua. Mana jalannya dibantu tongkat lagi. Tanda-tanda dirinya udah uzur. Sasori aja risih lihat perban yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Mungkin _readers_ udah gak asing dengan ciri-cirinya.

"Shimura Danzo, salam kenal. Saya akan mengajar pelajaran kaligrafi. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya," kata Danzo gak mau buang-buang waktu. Langsung aja dia menuliskan kaligrafi Jepang di papan tulis tanpa menyadari kalau semua muridnya pada cengo, gak siap dengan perkenalan tadi.

"Gile! Perkenalannya singkat amat," gumam Kakuzu entah sama siapa.

"Danzo-Sensei emang gitu. Dia 'kan di sini terkenal karena kecuekannya yang tingkat akut," jawab temen sebangku Kakuzu yang menopang dagu, lihatin Danzo menerangkan.

"Tau dari mana lo?"

"Isu.." jawab cowok yang bernama Hotaru Ryosuke itu (Waduh, pasti Kakuzu langsung ijo nih matanya kalau dia tau nama temen sebangku dia. Ryosuke. Ryo * _Backsound_ : cling cling!*).

"Kaligrafi itu membutuhkan seni. Maka seni kalian harus ditingkatkan di pelajaran ini," omongan Danzo tadi sukses menjadi pusat perhatian duo pecinta seni aka DeiSaso.

"Menurut kalian, seni itu apa?" kali ini Danzo bertanya pada murid-muridnya.

Deidara yang merasa dirinya menjadi _the master of art_ dengan pedenya teriak, "Seni adalah ledakan, un!"

Krik-krik, krik-krik...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa maha dahsyat memenuhi ruangan kelas. Deidara menautkan alis. Apa dia baru salah ngomong, ya?

"Huh, masih mending lagi arti seni dari gue," sindir Sasori.

"Seni adalah ledakan, huh? Yah, emang cocok dengan wajah kamu. Persis closet baru meledak," kata Danzo sinis. Deidara mangkel. Gak terima dia kalau mukanya disamain sama closet. Padahal lebih mirip banci perempatan jalan, ya *Author diledakin*.

"Apa katamu, Pak tua, uuunnnnn!?"

"Keluar," keluar sudah kata-kata tabu bagi semua murid dari mulut Sensei yang dikatai 'Pak tua' tadi. Deidara _shock_. Dia gak nyangka kalau dia bakal dapat masalah di hari pertamanya masuk.

"Apa, un? Tapi 'kan, un—"

"Jangan sempat saya mengirimmu ke ruang BP," ancaman Danzou akhirnya dikatakan juga.

"Dasar bego lo! Cepetan keluar!" kata cowok sebangku Deidara panik.

"Emangnya kenapa, un?"

"Lo mau berhadapan salah satu guru terangker di sekolahan? Guru Bpnya Morino Ibiki, goblok!" lanjut cowok yang diketahui bernama Yamamoto Reisuke itu lagi. Kali ini dia pasang muka horor bikin Deidara ngeri sendiri.

"UUUUNNNNNNNN!?" _background_ petir menghiasi _inner_ Deidara. Tanpa banyak bacot, si pirang itu buru-buru keluar kelas. Amit-amit dah dia kalau sampai berurusan dengan Ibiki.

"Itu orang yang datang bareng lo tadi, 'kan? Temen lo?" tanya Miyako ke Kisame.

"Yo'i, dia temen seasrama gue. Wakakak! Kasihan banget tuh anak! Baru hari pertama udah dapat perkara!" Kisame bukannya prihatin dengan nasib Deidara. Dasar.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Seperti biasanya, kantin dipenuhi orang-orang, termasuk Akatsuki. Mereka bersepuluh ngumpul di satu meja. Pein segera menyuruh Kakuzu untuk memesan makanan mereka. Dan tentu saja si pelit Kakuzu gak mau mengorbankan uang kas mereka yang baru terkumpul untuk dikorbankan. Tapi bukan Pein namanya kalau kehabisan ide.

"Kalau lo gak mau, bakalan gue suruh Deidara membom brankas duit lo!" akhirnya Kakuzu pun kalah, ck ck ck. Dengan langkah gontai, dia jalan ke Ibu kantin.

"Jangan mentang-mentang Bokap gue pendiri pabrik bom, lo malah seenaknya nyuruh gue, un!" seru Deidara emosi.

"Gue 'kan cuma pura-pura. Santai aja kali," balas Pein asal.

"Pura-pura apanya, un! Gue bom nanti muka hancur lo, un!" untuk ini, Deidara pakai melotot segala.

"Lo kenapa sih, Dei? Dari tadi marah-marah mulu..." kata Itachi heran lihat sikap Deidara gak kayak biasanya. Palingan dia cepet emosi kalau di dekat Tobi. Tapi Tobi dari tadi gak ada cari masalah sama dia. Orang dia asyik ngemutin lolipop.

"PMS dia.." celetuk Hidan yang disambut gelak tawa dari lainnya.

"Gue ini cowok tulen, un!" Deidara melempar tempat tisu dan mendarat indah di wajah Hidan.

"Hahaha! Dihukum dia tadi sama Danzo-Sensei!" sahut Kisame ngakak keras-keras.

"Wuih, dihukum kenapa tuh?" tanya Akatsuki penasaran gimana nasib Deidara selanjutnya.

"Dia tadi ngatai Danzo-Sensei dengan Pak tua. Jelas aja dia marah dong. Terus Deidara disuruh keluar! Kocak banget, hahahahaha!" Sasori menjelaskan sambil geprak-geprak meja. Deidara? Mukanya udah merah nahan malu, ck ck ck.

"Soalnya dia bilang muka gue kayak closet meledak, un! Ya gue gak terima dong, un!" Deidara mencoba membela diri.

"Makanan datang!" Kakuzu memotong pembicaraan. Di tangannya, penuh dengan piring-piring pesanan. Baru aja Kakuzu letakin piring itu di meja, udah disambar dengan ganas sama yang lain.

"Ya ampun, kalian bisa makan lebih manusiawi kagak?" Konan _sweatdrop_ lihat tingkah teman-teman cowoknya kalau pada makan, gak pernah kalem. Pasti barbar.

"Oi Kuz, habis ini kita belajar apaan?" tanya Kisame sambil makan ikan goreng (Oke, ini gak patut dicontoh. Masa' ikan makan ikan? Kanibalisme, nih).

"Hmmm...Itu—"

"Awas lo kalau minta bayaran!" potong Sasori cepet.

" **Cih, tau aja si bocah saos ini!"** batin Kakuzu pas tau kalau rencananya gagal. "Belajar IPS sama Sarutobi Asuma-Sensei,"

"Kalau kita?" kali ini Hidan penasaran juga dengan pelajaran mereka selanjutnya. Jadinya dia nanya ke Itachi.

"Matematika sama kepsek," jawab Itachi lalu menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"KEPSEK!?" anggota Akatsuki yang kelas X A-1 sukses melotot horor.

"Ya, kepsek, Tsunade-Sama. Selain kepsek, dia 'kan merangkap jadi guru matematika. Lo baru tau?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, tidak..." gumam Konan memegang jidatnya.

"Astaga...Baru aja lepas dari Anko-Sensei, dan sekarang kita bakalan menghadapi monster yang jauh lebih ganas dari monster manapun!" kata Hidan kurang ajar. Memang gak pernah tobat nih anak.

"Siapa yang kamu sebut monster?" siapakah yang bicara ini?

Bener sekali! Tsunade-Sama alias sang kepsek! Haha, Hidan langsung mati kutu, gak bisa bergerak. Aura-aura membunuh menyebar seisi kantin. Bukan hanya Akatsuki aja yang merasakan, tapi semua orang juga. Bahkan Ibu-Ibu kantin masaknya berhenti dulu.

"Eh, Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-Sama...Hehehe..Barusan cuma bercanda doang! Serius!" Hidan dengan wajah tanpa dosa malah cengengesan natapin Tsunade yang di belakangnya.

"Lo makan nih tenaga monster gue!" setelah jawab kayak gitu, Tsunade langsung menabok pipi Hidan bolak-balik dengan tenaga maksimal. Hidan sukses kelenger di tempat. Tsunade? Kepsek satu ini tersenyum setan lihat nasib salah satu muridnya itu. Kemudian, dia meninggalkan TKP dengan santai.

"Tragiiiiiiisssss..." komen semua orang kompak, termasuk Ibu kantin, weleh-weleh...

Gimana nasib Akatsuki selanjutnya di kelas nanti? Dan bagaimana dengan Hidan? Belum belajar aja, dia udah kena tabokan dari guru yang bersangkutan, ck ck ck. Kasihan sekali kamu, nak Hidan. Gak nyangka _pyscho_ macem lo bisa gelepar begitu *Author disambit*.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Hidan : Gyaaaa! Kenapa nasib gue apes banget di chapter ini!? Woi, author! Kemari lo *ngacungin sabit*!

Author : Buset dah lo! Ini 'kan genre humor. Yah wajar dong kalau lo gue nistain.

Pein : Tapi gue gak nyangka kalau lo bakal ngeluarin OC.

Author : Yo'i, kawan! Shimizu Miyako, Yamamoto Reisuke, Hotaru Ryosuke adalah OC buatan author sekaligus. Tapi mungkin penggambarannya kurang. Hah, sudahlah. Gak penting banget!

Ryosuke : Maksud lo apaan gak penting?

Author : Huaaaaaa, kaburrrr *Lari dari Ryosuke*! Oi, Tobi, lanjutin!

Tobi : Siap, Senpai. Tobi anak baik mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas dukungan, saran, dan kesan dari _guest, silent reader, just reader_ dan author lain untuk fic ini. Bener-bener membantu banget. Semua _review_ kalian udah dibalas author di PM. Jadi silahkan _review_ lagi untuk chap ini! Sampai jumpa di tanggal 13 agustus nanti! JAAAA!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	9. Pein Jadi Rebutan? No Way!

Hidan : Gue benci bilang ini, tapi gue rada risih dengan judul chap kali ini. Ketua muka tindik itu direbutin? Gue gak suka!

Pein : Pecundang yang biasanya bicara kayak gitu..

Hidan : Lo bilang apa barusan!?

Kakuzu : Pein jadi rebutan? Siapa yang mau ngerebut dia? Kalau gue sih ogah!

Itachi : Bener banget *manggut-manggut gaje*.

Author : Gue 'kan kepingin konflik kisah hidupnya Pein agak nanjak sedikit. Gak masalah dong kalau dia direbutin! Lo tenang aja, Dan. Pasti nanti ada giliran lo. Sabar aja!

Hidan : Seriusan *natapin author dengan _puppy eyes_ *?

Author : He'eh!

Hidan : Yesss! *Nari-nari balerina*

Sasori : Gue rasa cuma cewek autis yang mau sama tuh anak..*lihatin Hidan dengan tampang sweatdrop*

Author : Sebelumnya nih mau balas review dari guest bernama Jashin Lovers. Emang rencananya Hidan bakal ada pairing. Tapi kalau dengan Anko yang notabene gurunya sendiri gak ngehits banget. Hidan udah ada pasangannya sendiri kok. Jadi tenang aja. Maaf banget kalau requestnya saya tolak *Bungkuk-bungkuk*. Tapi tetep rasa terima kasih saya ucapkan karena telah me _review_ fic gaje ini.

Hidan : _What_!? Gue dipasangin sama guru angker!? Lo mau bunuh gue, _Author_?

Author : Itu permintaan orang lain, bukan gue!

Hidan : Bisa jadi perkedel gue kalo cewek ganas itu jadi pacar gue...

Anko : Lo bilang apa barusan?! *Aura membunuh mode on*

Hidan : Ka, kagak apa-apa, Sensei!

Deidara : Acuhkan penganut aliran sesat itu, un. Lebih baik pembaca langsung baca chap kali ini, un. Sebelumnya makasih yang udah _review, follow_ , maupun _favorite_ , un. Semua reviewnya udah dibalas di PM ya, un! Kata author dia seneng banget kalau makin banyak yang suka cerita gajenya ini, un. _Check this out_ , un!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kembali lagi author mengatakan kalau Akatsuki dan antek-anteknya adalah ciptaan Mas Kishimoto Masashi.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 **PEIN JADI REBUTAN? NO WAY!**

 **.**

BRAKKK! Pintu kelas X A-1 didobrak dengan barbar oleh seseorang. Kompak semua murid pada lompat kambing. Lebaynya ada pula yang sampai nangkring di meja saking kagetnya. Gak nyangka, ya. Sekolah elit SMA Konohagakure itu muridnya pada kalem-kalem di luar, tapi hancur-hancuran di dalam.

"Pagi menjelang siang, anak-anak!" ternyata yang dobrak pintu tadi itu Tsunade yang emang jadwal ngajarnya di kelas itu. Lalu gimana dengan nasib si pintu? Ck, engselnya udah hancur lebur berkat tenaga _momzilla_ berdada besar aka Tsunade. Untung aja gak dilihat Kakuzu. Kalau dia sampai lihat, pasti dia bakal ngomong, 'Lo kata itu pintu dibeli pakai daun? Biaya reparasi pintunya pasti mahal tau!'.

"Err...Pagi menjelang siang, Tsunade-Sensei..." jawab murid-murid dengan takut-takut. Mereka gemeteran duduk di kursi karena merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Tsunade.

Bukannya mulai belajar, Nenek tua itu malah melototi semua murid di kelas itu dengan gaya preman. Maksudnya? Ya tentu aja dong gaya preman. Orang pas Tsunade masuk, dia bukannya duduk di kursi, tapi di meja guru dengan gaya Om-Om di warung kopi. Ck ck ck, heran deh. bisa-bisanya SMA itu dipimpin kepsek preman pasar macem dia.

Para murid cuma bisa menahan napas dipelototin kayak gitu, terutama Hidan. Soalnya sebelum masuk kelas bareng yang lain, dia dianter ke UKS untuk memplester bekas tabokan Tsunade di sana-sini. Dan dia gak mau lagi tabokan _part_ 2 mampir di pipinya.

"Hmmmm...Baiklah! Tampaknya saya gak perlu perkenalkan diri, kalian udah tau siapa saya, 'kan? Saya adalah Tsunade, guru matematika sekaligus kepsek kalian! Jadi kalian harus menghormati saya, paham?" kata Tsunade tersenyum jahat.

"Pa-paham, Sensei..." jawab mereka serempak sambil membatin, **"Gak ada yang mau menghormatimu!"**. Dasar murid zaman sekarang. Emang kurang ajar semua.

"Nah, sekarang bagikan buku-buku yang saya bawakan ini!" lanjut Tsunade main suruh-suruh aja.

Tapi gak ada satupun yang maju, pada takut semua. Yang ada Tsunade makin ngamuk.

"WOI, LO DENGER OMONGAN GUE KAGAK!?" saking emosinya, Tsunade menggeprak meja sampai vas bunga yang anteng dari tadi ikutan mencelat.

"Si-siap, Tsunade-Sensei!" dengan sangat terpaksa, Neji akhirnya turun tangan sebelum kelas jadi porak poranda. Dia maju mengambil buku-buku nista itu dan mulai dibagikan ke setiap murid.

"Kalian kerjakan latihan soal halaman 9 dari nomor 1 sampai 20. Dikumpulkan ke meja saya di kantor pas jam ganti pelajaran. Dan jangan terlambat ngumpulin! Kalau gak, bakalan gue tinju sampe ke planet jupiter!" kata Tsunade mengeluarkan aura-aura cinta, errr...Maksudnya aura-aura membunuh. Semua murid manggut-manggut cepet. Khusus untuk Hidan sampai susah nelen air liur.

"Lho? Memang Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Neji bingung lihat Tsunade melenggang pergi ke pintu kelas dengan santai.

"Saya mau balik ke kantor. Soalnya sake saya belum habis," jah elah bocah! Bener-bener deh kepsek satu itu. Bukannya ngajar, malah mabuk-mabukkan.

Mereka yang ditinggalin cuma bisa mengurut dada dengan sabar.

"Eh, Konan..." panggil Hidan ke Konan yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Apaan?" bales Konan kalem.

"Satu hal yang pasti di sini..."

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Konan jadi heran dengar cara bicara Hidan.

"Kayaknya kita salah milih sekolah, deh..." kata Hidan sukses buat Konan _sweatdrop_. Tapi sudah terlambat, waktu gak bisa diputar kembali. Jalani saja, nak Hidan.

"Haha..." Konan cuma ketawa garing, ck ck ck.

Kelas X A-1 segera mengerjakan kumpulan soal dari Tsunade. Tapi yang namanya gak diawasi guru, yah jadi ribut. Ada yang kesana-kemari, saling nyontek, cuek bebek aka gak ngerjain, dan ada pula yang asyik ngerumpi. Bagi cewek pastinya. Bicara soal suasana kelas, bagaimana dengan kelas X A-2?

.

* * *

"GROOOOKKKKKKK..." jiah! Sasori udah ngorok sejadi-jadinya. Dan ternyata aksi bejatnya itu diikuti oleh murid-murid lain. Sebagian dari mereka udah pergi ke dunia mimpi aka tidur indah. Sedangkan sang guru IPS, Asuma-Sensei tetep anteng ngajar. Dari tadi dia cuma bacain materi dari buku pegangannya tanpa merhatiin kondisi murid-muridnya sekarang. Bener-bener gak profesional. Gimana gak pada tidur coba?

"Haaahhh...Bosen gue, HOAAAAHHMM..." Kakuzu menguap lebar, tercium bau yang gak enak banget dari mulutnya. Maklum, Kakuzu 'kan super irit. Jadinya kalau sikat gigi, pasta giginya dihemat sama dia. Kadang sikat gigi, kadang kagak. Ryo yang duduk di sampingnya otomatis nutup hidung.

"Gila lu! Kalau nguap gak usah sampai segitunya dong! Bau jigong lo!" umpat Ryo kesel.

"HAAAH!" bukannya marah, Kakuzu malah menguap lagi. Kali ini tepat di wajah Ryo. Dan seperti yang kita duga, Ryo langsung tepar dengan mulut berbuih (Gak segitunya juga kali!). Kakuzu? Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil membanggakan bau mulutnya yang persis bau jigong. Weleh-weleh.

Kisame yang dari tadi ngelihat adegan KakuRyo geleng-geleng kepala. Untung aja dia gak duduk di samping tikus got itu. Bisa-bisa dia ikutan jadi korban.

.

Bingung mau buat adegan apa selama di kelas, jadi _Author skip_ sampai bel ganti pelajaran..

.

* * *

TOLELOT TOLELOT TOLELOT! Bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi, bikin semua orang di penjuru sekolah pada tutup kuping dari suara nista itu. Buset deh, gak bel masuk, bel pulang, ini bel ganti pelajaran aja gak elit banget.

Neji langsung bergerak cepet ngumpulin semua tugas temen-temennya. Jangan sampai dia terlambat ngumpulin ke goa Mak lampir (Plak!), maksudnya kantor Tsunade-Sama.

"Woi, cepetan! Yang lama, gue tinggal!" teriak Neji persis kernek angkot yang lagi ngumpulin penumpang.

"Pein! Mana tugas punya lo?" Neji udah sampai di meja Pein (Pein ini gak punya temen sebangku, dia duduk sendiri).

"Nih!" Pein menyerahkan bukunya ke Neji. Neji capcus ke meja selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

Tiba Neji di meja Zetsu, dia agak ngeper. Maklum, dia masih trauma dengan awal pertemuannya dengan Zetsu. Zetsunya sih kalem-kalem aja.

"Oi, Zet, punya lo?" Neji minta buku Zetsu. Tapi si Zetsu ngasihnya dengan cara berlebihan. Ternyata buku dia itu di masukkan ke venus flytrapnya. Kembali lagi Neji melihat adegan super horor.

"Noh!" Zetsu merogoh 'tanaman kembang nista'nya untuk ngambil buku tugas, lalu diserahkan ke Neji. Ya ampun, dia bisa menyimpan bukunya di tempat yang lebih 'kemanusiaan' kagak?

Neji langsung cabut dari meja Zetsu. Amit-amit dia kelamaan punya urusan dengan makhluk tanaman gaje itu.

"Punya lo mana, Itachi?" tanya Neji dengan gaya preman pas di meja Itachi-Satomi (Yui Satomi adalah OC untuk dijadikan temen sebangku Uchiha keriput kita ^_0).

Tanpa banyak bacot, Itachi langsung melempar bukunya tepat ke wajah sang Hyuuga dan jatuh tepat ditumpukan buku yang dibawa Hyuuga tersebut.

"Resek lo, Uchiha! Mentang-mentang gue lebih cakep dari lo, seenaknya aja lo ngancurin muka gue! Satomi, buruan buku lo!" setelah puas mencak-mencak, Neji nagih buku Satomi persis rentenir.

"Ini, Neji-san," jawab Satomi ramah sambil meletakkan bukunya di tumpukan buku Neji yang udah menggunung.

Buku dari Satomi adalah buku terakhir. Neji buru-buru keluar kelas menuju kantor Tsunade. Sepeninggalan Neji, kelas makin ribut.

Bingung karena mau ngomong sama siapa, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Itachi ngumpul di meja Pein. Sementara Konan lagi asyik ngobrol dengan teman sebangkunya alias Shion dan temen sebangku Hidan yang dari tadi dicuekin sama Hidan, Mayuri.

"Siapa cewek itu, Dan?" tanya Itachi nunjuk ke Mayuri.

"Mayuri, _partner_ sebangku gue. Tapi gue gak nyangka dia bisa cepet akrab sama Konan dan Shion," jawab Hidan ngelirik trio cewek itu yang ngobrolin entah apa.

"Pein, nanti pas istirahat kedua, kita ke kelas Deidara, yuk!" ajak Zetsu entah ada angin apa.

"Kenapa kesana?" tanya Pein gak ngerti maksud Zetsu apaan.

"Yah, gak apa-apa, 'kan? Kita 'kan geng. Jadi—" belum sempat Zetsu selesai berkicau, mendadak kelas mereka kedatangan kelompok cewek OSIS. Mereka udah markir di pintu kelas. Tau dari mana OSIS? Gampang, mereka pakai seragam khusus OSIS soalnya.

"PEIINN-KUN!" oalah, ternyata itu TSUNAMI! Dia bersama konco-konconya datang ke kelas X A-1 cuma mau ketemu dengan bocah bertindik itu! Sedangkan murid lain termasuk Pein melongo. Bahkan trio cewek alias Konan, Shion, dan Mayuri berhenti ngobrol. Intinya, semua perhatian tertuju pada Pein dan Tsunami yang udah duduk di kursi kosong samping Pein. Lalu gimana dengan nasib ItaZetHidan? Mereka gak mau ambil pusing. Tetep berdiri aja disitu.

"Tsunami-Senpai? Ngapain kesini?" tanya Pein rada risih pas Tsunami merangkul lengannya. Ketahuan Raidou bisa gawat loh!

"Mau nemuin kamuuuuuu!" jawab Tsunami dengan nada manja (Hoeeekkk!). ItaZetHidan cuma bisa mangap, gak komen apa-apa. Terlalu mendadak melihat reaksi Tsunami si cewek OSIS incaran para cowok malah merayu cowok lain selain Raidou. Dan cowok itu adalah Pein!

"Woi, Kakashi-Sensei gak masuk! Sakit kata...Nya?" omongan Neji yang baru masuk langsung kicep ketika melihat Pein digandeng cewek. Sekarang dia megap-megap saking gak percaya.

"Tsunami, apa-apaan sih lo? Minggir!" Hana yang cemburu lihat Tsunami, segera mendepak Tsunami jauh-jauh. Gantian Hana yang rangkul lengan Pein. Pein? Cuma mangap aja dia, ck ck ck.

Itachi, Zetsu, sama Hidan saling tatap. Heran lihat situasi di depan mereka. Pein jadi rebutan? Rasanya gak mungkin banget! Secara lihat tindiknya yang bikin super risih itu. Otak mereka langsung menyimpulkan kalau Pein menggunakan jurus pelet biar banyak cewek yang pada suka sama dia. Nista banget.

"Pein, kok masih pasang tindik, sih? Dilepas dong!" Hana mencabut semua tindik yang bercokol di muka Pein. Kelihatan deh wajah cakepnya!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" sontak semua murid cewek _minus_ Konan jadi teriak semua. Bahkan Shion dan Mayuri ikutan juga. Konan cuma pasrah merelakan kupingnya budek sesaat.

GRUDUK! GRUDUK! Para cewek menyerbu meja Pein persis kumpulan badak. Meja-meja dan para cowok jadi mencelat semua karena gak bisa menahan nafsu _fangirls_. Pein yang merasa berada di situasi gawat darurat, segera melepaskan rangkulan Hana dan mencoba kabur. Tapi telat. Orang cewek-cewek udah nangkepin dia. Ada yang menarik pipinya (Mungkin karena gemes?), menarik rambutnya (Pada rontok dah tuh rambut), narik tangannya, dan kakinya (Copot tuh nanti kaki). Pein teriak-teriak nista minta tolong.

"WOI, TOLONGIN GUEEEEEE!" teriak Pein entah sama siapa. Pein meronta-ronta minta lepas, tapi adanya cewek-cewek ganas itu malah rebutin Pein dengan cara satu cewek narik kepala, satu cewek narik tangan, dan yang lain narik kaki. Semoga aja tubuh Pein masih utuh nantinya.

Anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa alias KoItaZetHidan buru-buru menyingkirkan 'halangan' di sekitar mereka. Segala macam jenis pukulan dan tendangan dipraktekkan sama mereka. Setelah sampai di Pein, mereka berempat mendepak cewek-cewek yang megangin dia. Setelah itu, mereka langsung cabut aka keluar dari kelas.

"PEEEIIIIINN-KUUUNN, TUNGGUUUINNN!" seru _fangirls_ dadakan Pein ikutan ngejar juga. Termasuk OSIS cewek.

Krik-krik, krik-krik...

Para cowok yang tetep di kelas diam di tempat. Gak tau harus ngomong apa. Udah pada banyak yang berguguran (Jah, emang perang!?). Neji cs _sweatdrop_ lihat kondisi kelas persis kapal pecah berkat aksi nista cewek-cewek itu.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo-

.

* * *

Braaakkk! Pintu kelas X A-2 dibuka dengan barbar. Semua orang di kelas itu nyaris kena serangan jantung berjamaah. Ternyata itu Pein dan kawananya yang ngungsi dulu dari badak-badak ngamuk.

"Pein, un?" gumam Deidara bingung lihat kondisi teman-temannya itu hancur abis. Seragamnya berantakan semua. Ada apa, nih?

"KYA-"

"SSSSTTTTTTT!" baru aja semua cewek di kelas itu mau teriak lihat rupa Pein, udah didiemin sama Pein cs. Bisa gawat kalau mereka ketahuan.

"Gak ada guru, nih?" tanya Itachi melirik ke meja guru yang gak ada penghuninya.

"Hanzo-Sensei gak hadir. Ada pertemuan antar guru untuk bahas pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah," jelas Sasuke kalem.

"Terus? Lo semua ngapain di sini?" kali ini Sasuke yang nanya setelah ngasih penjelasan. Heran aja dia lihat Akatsuki malah ngumpul semua di kelasnya. Apalagi pas lihat Kakaknya juga ikutan. Masa' mereka bolos jam pelajaran?

"Ngungsi sebentar boleh gak sampai jam istirahat?" Pein menatap Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes_. Sasuke mual mendadak.

"Per orang seratus ribu!" gak usah ditanya. Ini pasti omongan Kakuzu yang mengincar duit dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Kampret! Temen sendiri lo gituin! Kagak ada bayar-bayaran!" sahut Hidan kesel lihat partnernya yang pelitnya amit-amit cabang pohon. Kakuzu mutarin bola matanya, males nanggepin Hidan.

Akhirnya, Pein cs terpaksa mendekam di kelas itu sampai bel istirahat berkumandang. Dan selama menunggu, Pein cs gabung dengan Kisame cs di pojokan kelas untuk menceritakan kenapa mereka bisa terdampar di kelas nista itu.

"Ngaco lo! Gak mungkin banget, sih!" komen Kisame gak percaya dengan penjelasan Itachi.

"Siapa yang ngaco? Lo tanya nih sama saksi-saksi di sini kalau gue bohong!" Itachi sewot omongan dia gak dipercayai Kisame dan anggota Akatsuki X A-2 lainnya. Sekarang dia nunjukin Pein cs yang dibalas anggukan cepet. Persis minta saksi pas nikah dia mah!

"Jadi kenapa lo kabur, Pein?" ini dia bagian penjelasan Itachi yang bikin Sasori bingung. Masa' dia dikejar cewek gak mau? Apa anak ini udah mulai melenceng?

"Ogah gue berurusan dengan badak-badak itu! Gue cari cewek yang bisa buat gue aman, kalau itu mah tiap hari gue bakalan varises melulu!" jawab Pein dengan mata melotot. Yang lain serem sendiri jadinya.

"Jah, lo dikejar cewek gak mau. Gue aja ngarepin banget!" celetuk Hidan gak habis pikir sama Pein.

"Gak sudi ngejar-ngejar penganut aliran sesat macem lo, un!" sahut Deidara mengejek. Cari tengkar nih anak.

"Lo kata gue mau dikejar banci pirang kayak lo? Nista gue pastinya!" balas Hidan memberi salam jari tengah. Astaga, perasaan nih anak gak pernah bisa sopan deh dari dulu.

"Apa katamu, un!?" gantian Deidara yang melotot. Akhirnya penjelasan Itachi terpaksa terpotong berkat aksi gulat yang bakal terjadi.

"Gue bilang gue ogah dikejar banci pirang kayak lo!" Hidan masih anteng nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngejar lo, un? Gue ini cowok, un! Lagian, cuma cewek waras kehilangan akal sehat yang mau sama lo, un!" Deidara noyorin jidat Hidan.

"Oi, Kakuzu! Cepat pilih! Lo mau ngejar gue atau Deidara?" Hidan malah gak nyambung. Ngajakin Kakuzu segala lagi. Sekarang gaya bocah sesat ini persis ketua RW lagi kampanye.

Kakuzu natapin Hidan sama Deidara satu-persatu. Matanya sayu persis Shikamaru kalau lagi kumat malasnya. Dan seperti yang diduga, semuanya pasti udah tau jawaban Kakuzu.

"Daripada ngejar-ngejar lo berdua, mending gue ngejar duit! Gak ada mutu lo dua sama gue," jawaban ketus dari Kakuzu sukses bikin ngakak Akatsuki lainnya. Yah, soalnya mereka udah tau gimana Kakuzu. Tinggal DeiHidan deh yang cuma cengo.

"Lo beruntung banget deh, Pein. Jarang-jarang cewek kayak gitu sama lo. Gue ngiri banget. Kapan coba gue direbutin sama cewek?" kata Kisame penuh harap di bagian 'Kapan coba'. Sampai ngatupkan tangan segala lagi. Kayak Hidan kalau lagi ritual. (Hidan : Perasaan kalau gue ritual gak pernah gitu..)

"Ke laut sono! Gue jamin hiu-hiu betina bakalan rebutin lo! Secara lo 'kan rada-rada mirip spesies makhluk laut," celetukan dari Itachi sukses buat Itachi dikemplangin Kisame.

"Masih mending hiu! Coba kalau ikan sarden! WKWKWKWKWK!" Konan buat ricuh suasana aja.

Kisame niatnya mau nabokin Konan juga setelah Itachi teler di tempat. Tapi Konan udah ngasih tatapan –Berani nyentuh gue, gue jadiin lo dendeng hiu-. Kisame kicep, lebih takut dia sama ancaman Konan, ck ck ck.

TENG TONG! TENG TONG! Akhirnya bunyi jam istirahat kedua bunyi juga.

"Udah bel tuh!" kata Kakuzu pas denger bunyi bel.

"Terus mau sampai kapan kita mendekam di sini?" tanya Itachi baru bangkit dari 'hasil' kemplangan Kisame.

"Menurut gue, un, kayaknya lo harus pasang tindik lo lagi, Pein, un. Jangan sampai dilepas, un. Mereka pasti gak ngejar-ngejar lo lagi, un!" kata Deidara mencetuskan ide gawat darurat.

"Benar juga lo, Dei! Lo emang temen gue yang paling pinter!" Pein saking senengnya, dia meluk Deidara! Deidaranya? Dia kedap-kedip ala lampu disko, kaget sama reaksi Pein soal ide gajenya. Tapi Pein lupa satu hal. Situasi mereka tuh lagi ramai. Alias banyak orang yang nengokin. Walhasil, mereka jadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" semua orang pada nyorakin dengan muka mesum. Jarang-jarang mereka lihat penampakan kayak gini. _Beauty and The Beast_ versi nyata. Dimana _Beauty_ sebagai Deidara, dan _Beast_ sebagai Pein. (Deidara : Gue ini ganteng, un! Bukan cantik, un!)

"Gue masih normal, un!" Deidara buru-buru nabok muka Pein sampai tumbang sesaat. Sementara anak cowok yang lihat aksi tampar barusan malah bersiul-siul gaje. Mereka pikir si Deidara malu karena dipeluk. Ada-ada aja.

"Oi, cepetan! Kita harus balik ke kelas, gak usah ke kantin! Cepat pasang tindik lo!" seru Zetsu kesel berlama-lama di kelas nista itu. Pein langsung memasang tindik-tindiknya dengan cepat.

"Oke, buruan!" Pein memimpin pasukannya kembali ke habitat.

.

.

"PEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNN-KUUUUUNNNNN!" _what the_ -? Oalah, ternyata ide dari Deidara itu gak mempan, saudara-saudara! Para cewek itu udah kesengsem berat sama Pein, mau dia pakai tindik atau nggak. Kembali lagi terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran versi drama India. Dan tentu saja, Tsunami dan Hana di posisi terdepan.

"HYAAAAAAA! DEIDARAAAAAA, YANG NGEJAR GUE MAKIN BANYAK! GUE DENDAM SAMA LOOOOOOO!" teriak Pein kesiksa sambil lari cari selamat, weleh-weleh...

Sedangkan KoHidItaZet yang lari di belakang Pein sukses terinjak-terinjak dengan sadis. Khusus untuk Zetsu, bekas sol sepatu ngejiplak di wajahnya. Konan telungkup dengan rambut awut-awutan, Hidan seragamnya berantakan. Itachi? Hidungnya mimisan parah kena tendang sama cewek-cewek itu. Kasihan plus nista sekali melihat nasib-nasib anggota Pein. Cobaan berat.

"Resek..." gumam mereka berempat yang gugur di medan pertempuran.

.

~0_o~

.

Pukul 05.00 sore waktu setempat, taman asrama SMA Konohagakure...

.

"WADAUW! Lo bisa pelan-pelan kagak!?" umpat Hidan kesel. Soalnya Deidara ngolesin salep ke pipi Hidan dengan sangat tidak berperasaan.

"Please deh, Hidan, un. Lo gak usah kayak cewek gitu dong, un," bales Deidara cuek.

Lho? Tumben Akatsuki ngumpul di taman asrama. Setelah diselidiki, rupanya KakuTobDeiSasoKis lagi ngobati keempat temannya yang sukses amburadul banget berkat fans Pein. Kenapa di taman, maka jawabannya adalah si Pein ingin ganti suasana. Bosen dia di ruangan melulu.

"Bujug dah lo semua. Apes banget lo berempat hari ini!" Kakuzu mengucapkan bela sungkawa.

"Tapi aneh deh, Senpai. Kalau memang Pein-Senpai seterkenal itu, kok gak ada yang nyerbu lagi?" Tobi celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan cewek-cewek ganas. Bener juga kata si Tobi. Justru kalau di asrama makin berabe. Karena anak cewek dari kelas 1 sampai 3 ada di sini. Tapi dari tadi gak ada yang datang. Sepi banget. Cuma Akatsuki di taman itu.

"Gue tadi ngelapor sama Tsunade-Sensei soal kita tadi. Mungkin Sensei ngasih ancaman atau apa gitu makanya gak ada yang datang," jawab Konan santai.

"Waduh, _thanks_ banget, Konan. Gak nyangka lo bakal nolong gue," Pein ngomong sambil senyum ( _What?_ ).

Konan agak terkejut lihat Pein senyum sama dia. Dia buang muka (Jangan ke tong sampah, oi!) biar yang lain gak lihat wajahnya yang udah kayak cabe diulek (Merah maksudnya).

"Gue kagak nolong lo. Gue cuma nolong diri gue sama yang lain. Siapa sudi diinjak-injak karena lo!?" balas Konan sewot. Padahal hatinya seneng tuh denger Pein bilang terima kasih tadi. Plin-plan.

"Oi, Pein. Gue mau ngasih tau sama lo kalau lo bakal dapat masalah besar," sahut Itachi baru selesai diobati Tobi dengan plester di sana-sini.

"Maksud lo apaan, Chi?" tanya Pein takut-takut. Salah apa dia coba?

"Gue udah denger kalau Raidou-Senpai diputusin Tsunami-Senpai,"

" _WHAAAAAATTTTT!?_ " info dari Itachi bikin mereka semua kompak teriak norak plus lebay sambil melototi Itachi dengan tatapan – _Are you serious_ , Itachi?-.

"Ho'oh. Percaya sama gue. Gue tau dari Sasuke. Setelah jam pulang sekolah, Tsunami-Senpai mutusin dia. Raidou-Senpai gak tau kenapa dia mutusin secara mendadak. Apalagi Tsunami-Senpai gak ngasih tau alasan sebenernya kenapa dia minta putus. Tapi kalau lihat dari situasi, kayaknya kita-kita bisa nebak deh kenapa," Itachi ngomong panjang lebar.

Akatsuki noleh ke Pein. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah tindik itu yang nyebabkan ini semua? Pein bingung mau bereaksi gimana. Dia 'kan gak berharap kayak gini jadinya. Apalagi Akatsuki natap Pein dengan ekspresi gak percaya. Tsunami-Senpai, sang OSIS cakep seantero SMA memutuskan pacarnya cuma karena seekor kutu kupret bernama Pein? Kayaknya dunia udah kebalik kalau itu bisa terjadi.

"Suer deh! Gue gak ada maksud buruk. Gue ini bukan tipe perusak hubungan orang! Amit-amit tau gak!"

"Jadi, masalah besarnya apa, Senpai?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Masalah besarnya adalah Raidou-Senpai itu ternyata pimpinan geng motor yang terkenal di distrik pusat. Sekolah kita 'kan di distrik pusat ini. Intinya kalau Raidou-Senpai sampai tau kalo lo adalah orang ketiga di hubungannya, lo gak bakalan selamet! Makanya lo harus jaga nasib lo!" Itachi nakut-nakutin Pein dengan muka horor.

"Ah, masa' sih, Senpai? Terus nasib Pein-Senpai gimana?" ceh, si bocah autis itu masih belum ngerti maksud Itachi.

"Jah elah! Maksud gue itu si Pein gak boleh deketin Tsunami-Senpai walaupun Pein suka sama dia, bocah gendeng!" urat-urat kesabaran Itachi nyaris putus.

"Lo tenang aja, Chi. Gue gak ada _feeling_ sama dia. Yang gue takutkan itu untuk besok-besoknya gimana? Secara mereka pasti gangguin gue lagi. Yah, mungkin gak sampai ngejar, sih. Tapi tetep aja gue gak nyaman!" curhat Pein stress ngacak-ngacakin rambut.

"Coba dulu selama seminggu. Mereka begitu lagi nggak. Kalau nggak, lo harus cari temen sebangku yang bisa nolongin lo!" usul Zetsu tumben pinter.

"Woke deh, gue coba. Tapi siapa temen sebangku gue? Gak mungkin dong gue harus nunggu murid baru. Bisa karatan gue kelamaan nungguin!"

"Konan-Senpai aja!" celetuk Tobi.

"Hah?" kontan Akatsuki lihatin bocah itu kaget. Termasuk Konan.

"Konan-Senpai 'kan tinggal kasih tatapan membunuh aja sama mereka! Pasti mereka bakal takut, Senpai! Buktinya kita aja selain Pein-Senpai takut," Akatsuki benci mengatakan ini dalam hati. Tapi yang dibilang Tobi emang bener. Tubuh mereka udah merinding disko ngerasain aura membunuh Konan.

"Kenapa harus gue? Gue gak mau! Lagian Shion mau gue kemanain? Nanti kalau dia tanya, gue harus jawab apa?" Konan coba mengelak dari misi asbut Tobi.

"Shion-Senpai duduk sama Zetsu-Senpai aja," Tobi nunjuk Zetsu yang anteng dari tadi.

"Yah, gak masalah sih sama gue. Yang penting kedamaian ketua kita terjaga," Zetsu main setuju-setuju aja.

"Cih, ya udah deh! Gue mau! Tapi sampai kondisi Pein udah aman, ya!" akhirnya Konan ikut setuju. Tapi kayaknya alasan Konan bukan karena kedamaian Pein nih. Ceh, namanya juga hati cewek siapa yang tau.

Pein terharu lihat teman-temannya bantuin dia yang lagi kesulitan. Emang gak salah mereka geng. Saking terharunya, dia sampai nangis dua arah? Maksudnya dua arah? Ya, iyalah dua arah! Matanya nangis karena terharu, ilernya netes karena kelaperan. Maklum, belum makan siang. Ck ck ck.

Yang lain pas lihat ekspresi Pein cuma _sweatdrop_. Aneh bin ajaib punya ketua nista macem dia. Kompak mereka ngelus-ngelus perut (Kecuali Tobi) kayak ibu hamil sambil membatin, **"Amit-amit gue jadi norak macem dia (un),"**. Pein? Bocah itu ikut ngelus perut, tapi gak membatin kayak anggotanya. 'Kan udah dibilang dia laper, hadeh...

.

Bagaimana nasib Pein untuk seminggu kedepan? Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Zetsu : Kampret! Gue nista habis di chapter ini!

Author : Sabar, kawan! Hidup itu penuh cobaan...*Nepuk-nepuk kepala Zetsu*

Itachi : Yah, asal lo nggak bikin kacau aja untuk selanjutnya. Bisa repot gue!

Author : Bawel, ah. Nih sekarang gue mau ngasih penggambaran OC gue tau.

Tobi : Cepetan, Senpai! Tobi mau tau!

Author : Cekidot!

Ishihara Shiho : Cewek berambut coklat kemerahan. Panjang rambutnya lewat bahu dikit. Dia keturunan Jerman-Jepang karena Ibunya orang Jerman. Warna matanya Hijau tua. Hobi baca novel horor. Dia ini temen sebangku Tobi, tapi _Author_ gak terlau munculin dia.

Yamamoto Reisuke : Gaya rambut _shaggy_ dengan warna putih. Suka banget dengerin musik pop barat, terutama 1D, boyband kesukaannya. Sifatnya cuek abis. Orangnya rada nyambung diajak ngomong dan mudah parno. Teman sebangku Deidara.

Shimizu Miyako : Berambut hitam panjang sepinggang, tapi lebih sering dikuncir ekor kuda sama dia. Biar terlihat rapi. Ramah dan mudah bergaul. Jago di bidang matematika. Miyako ini anak orang kaya. Karena Ayahnya itu direktur Shimizu _Corp_ yang berelasi dengan Uchiha _Corp_. Makanya ItaSasu kenal sama cewek ini. Sering ketemuan di pesta konglomerat soalnya. Kisame beruntung banget bisa sebangku sama dia.

Hotaru Ryosuke : Mesuuuuuuuummm banget! Keturunan Jiraiya kayaknya nih anak! Suka baca buku bokep! Rambutnya hitam pendek ala Shiba Tatsuya dari _The irregular of magic high school_. Walau bokep dan cukup autis, dia ini ahli bahasa inggris. Si pelit Kakuzu duduk sama dia.

Tsuzuma Mayuri : Temen sebangku Hidan. Rambutnya hitam keunguan bergelombang sepunggung. Nistanya dari cewek ini adalah suaranya fals banget kalau nyanyi, nyaingin Tobi! Suka banget mata-matain orang kalau rasa pengen taunya kumat.

Yui Satomi : Potongan rambut ala cowok, pendek maksudnya. Agak tomboy memang. Tapi cukup ramah sebagai cewek. Nih cewek tipe otaku. Suka banget baca komik atau _fanfic_ yang _pairing_ nya yaoi atau yuri. Uchiha keriput kita duduk sebangku sama dia.

Sekian!

Pein : Hmmmm...Oke, gue akui penggambarannya lumayan jelas. Kalau gini, pembaca gak bakal bingung.

Kakuzu : Terus kapan lo bakal update?

Author : Gue rencanain tanggal 20 agustus! Tapi gue gak tau jam berapa, yang penting update! Jadi untuk pembaca, tunggu kelanjutannya tanggal 20! Terima kasih yang udah _review_. Makin semangat untuk namatin fic gaje ini. Jadi silahkan review kembali! Monggo monggo! _See ya for the next chap and hope you will enjoy this fic_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	10. First Trouble

Author : Huwaaaaaaa! Maaf, maaf bangeeeeetttttt! *Bungkuk-bungkuk*

Pein : Kenapa lo?

Author : Gue telat _update_ , huweeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sasori : Buset! Tangisan lo melebihi si bocah autis itu! *Tutup kuping*

Itachi : Banyak kok author yang rada begitu. Gak usah parno deh.

Author : Bukan gitu, Uchiha! Gue janji tanggal 20 _update_ , ternyata enggak!

Tobi : Kok bisa, Senpai?

Author : Biar gue jelasin secara satu-persatu...

Dari tanggal 14-26 agustus, gue ada di Pekanbaru untuk mengikuti upacara bendera 17 agustus dan ospek yang diadakan seminggu. Ospek diadakan dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 6 sore. Terserah lo semua mau percaya atau gak. Tapi ini fakta! Capek banget, fiuuuuuuhhhh!

Setelah ospek, pihak Universitas Riau mengadakan lomba olahraga antar fakultas selama dua hari dan kebetulan fakultas gue, FAPERTA, jadi tuan rumah.

Ospek selesai, kemudian disusul acara sehari bersama Rektor Universitas Riau.

Sebenernya bisa aja gue ngetiknya di Pekanbaru. Tapi adik gue yang punya laptop gak ngasih gue untuk bawa laptopnya (Laptop gue rusak! Jadi selama ini gue ngetik _fic_ kisah kasih di sekolah pakai laptop adik gue). Udah gue jelasin kalau gue butuh banget tuh laptop. Tapi tetep aja jawabannya kagak! Gimana caranya gue _update fanfic_ tanpa laptop? Sementara gue aja gak pandai lihat akun _fic_ gue lewat hp. Kalau ada apa-apa pasti gue lewat laptop... Satu lagi warnet. Gue nginep di rumah Bibi gue dan disekitarnya gak ada warnet! Makin kacau! Kata Bibi gue, warnet terdekat itu jaraknya sekitar 3 km. Lebih parahnya, gue belum punya SIM yang artinya gue gak boleh naik honda disana. Bisa-bisa gue ditilang! Minta tolong Bibi dianterin? Gue segan, bro! Soalnya itu Bibi, bukan Bibi kandung gue.

Sekian!

Itachi : Banyak alasan lo!

Author : Gue 'kan gak maksa lo percaya, keriputan!

Deidara : Berarti lo mahasiswi baru, un? Kok lo gak pernah kasih tau, un?

Author : Iya, Dei. Gue emang mahasiswi baru. Gue masuk ke Universitas Riau lewat jalur undangan (Bukan SNMPTN)! Pinter 'kan gue?

Deidara : Apa kata lo aja deh, un...

Author : Sebelumnya mau jawab omongan guest bernama Dark. Gue gak tau itu disebut flame atau kagak, tapi gue bukan bermaksud bohong. Seperti penjelasan diatas, gue bener-bener dalam situasi gawat darurat! Gak bisa _update fic_! Tapi yah, wajar aja sih gue dikira bohong... Yolah, maaf deh buat pembaca semua yang kelamaan nungguin... Dan semoga _fic_ ini masih berkenan untuk dibaca kelanjutannya... Dan untuk Dark, makasih deh atas peringatannya...

Konan : Daripada denger _author_ yang banyak bacot, mending langsung baca aja! Cekidot!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Akatsuki bukan milik saya. Mau minta jadi punya saya pun gak mungkin banget. Udah ada yang ciptain di Jepang sana.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **FIRST TROUBLE**

 **.**

Konan gak tau harus apa dan gimana ngadepin situasinya saat ini. Berkat usul gaje Zetsu, dia bakal dicalonkan (Jah, kayak pemilu aje!) menjadi teman sebangku Pein untuk seminggu kemudian. Lebih parahnya lagi, Konan terpaksa merangkul lengan Pein selama perjalanan menuju kelas. _What the hell_!? Emang dia apaan? _Bodyguard_ pribadi Pein? Masih mending dibayar, lha ini kagak sama sekali. Kenapa? Gak usah ditanya. Selama masih ada seorang Kakuzu di Akatsuki, maka yang namanya duit susah banget dikeluarkan. Kata si Kakuzu sih, kalau mau nolong ketua masa' harus bayar-bayaran segala? Padahal itu mah _bullshit_! Bilang aja dia gak mau keluar duit!

Sekarang semua anggota Akatsuki lagi jalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Tapi tetep aja pasangan rival kita alias PeinKonan jalan paling depan. Berantem, persis Suami-Istri (PeinKo : Kita bukan Suami-Istri! * _Author_ ditabokin*).

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, gue jadi kena getahnya!" Konan ngomel-ngomel persis Nenek-Nenek.

"Kok lo jadi nyalahin gue? Lo pikir gue mau diserang terus sama cewek-cewek itu? Udah, lagian cuma seminggu. Tahan dikit kenapa?" bales Pein sewot disalahin mulu.

"Oi, Pein, lo bisa kagak meluk lengan gue gak usah kenceng-kenceng gini?" kata Konan rada risih lengan dia dipeluk makhluk gaje kayak Pein.

"Lo bawel banget sih! Gue juga gak mau meluk lengan lo! Kapalan semua lengan gue nantinya!" Pein memanaskan suasana, makin gak enak aja, nih.

"Berisik banget..." gumam Itachi tutup kuping.

"Lo sih, Zet! Ngapain coba lo ngusul kayak gitu kemarin?" kata Hidan bingung lihat bakat Zetsu yang terkadang bisa jadi juru penengah, kadang juga juru usulan gak beres.

"Hah? Yang mana?" tanya Zetsu malah pikun.

"Et dah bocah! Lo itu mah beda dari Itachi! Lo 'kan masih muda, pakai pikun segala lagi!" Hidan stres garuk-garuk kepala. Malah bawa-bawa nama Itachi pula tuh, bikin persimpangan muncul di jidat sang Uchiha.

"Perasaan dari dulu lo nyari tengkar mulu sama gue? Mau lo itu apa, sih? Gue tau kalau gue itu lebih ganteng dari lo. Tapi lo gak usah sirik gitu dong!" jah, narsisme Itachi kumat di saat yang gak tepat.

"Amit-amit gue sirik sama Kakek Uchiha keriputan macem lo! Bisa gak sah ritual gue ke Dewa Jashin!" Hidan gak terima.

"Lo berdua bisa diem kagak?" celetuk Kakuzu dengan mata ijonya yang nyala terang sukses bikin ItaHidan ciut mendadak.

Hmmm, ada yang aneh. _Bingo_! Apa ya, usul gaje Zetsu yang dengan sangat terpaksa dituruti oleh PeinKonan? Mari kita kembali ke hari sebelumnya saat Akatsuki kembali ke ruangan setelah dari taman asrama.

 **FLASHBACK**

"What? Lo nyuruh gue meluk lengan bocah abal-abal ini selama seminggu?" Konan memastikan sekali lagi kalau dia gak salah pendengaran. Bahkan nunjuk Pein yang dia sebut abal-abal tadi.

"Ho'oh. Emang kenapa?" tanya Zetsu balik dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Enak aja lo! Gak, gak, gak! Pokoknya gue gak mau gandeng dia di sekolah selama seminggu! Titik!" seru Konan es tong-tong aka emosi. Gak mau dia mah! Enak aja si Zetsu main suruh-suruh dia. Emang dia babu? Begitulah pikir Konan.

"Gue juga ogah!" balas Pein kesel kuadrat. Satu karena usul gaje kedua Zetsu dan satu lagi untuk Konan yang bilang dia abal-abal.

"Lagian kenapa harus gue coba? Kenapa gak Itachi, Hidan, atau lo sendiri gitu? Kenapa harus gue? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA!?" Konan malah lebay tingkat dewa.

"Lo mikir atau gak sih? Ya, gak mungkin dong kalau kita bertiga yang lakuin itu!" kata Zetsu kesel lihat reaksi Konan yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa?" tanya PeinKonan kompak.

"Satu. Seandainya Itachi. Itu sama sekali gak ada gunanya. Bukan dikira pasangan mereka mah! Tapi malah kelihatan kayak Kakek sama cucunya! Secara si Itachi 'kan udah penuaan! Lagipula Itachi gak homo!" jelas Zetsu logis. Kembali lagi keriput Itachi harus jadi korban penghinaan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Woi, manusia persilangan bunga bangkai sama Sumanto! Gue ini masih muda! Sembarangan lo bilang gue udah penuaan!" seru Itachi mendepak Zetsu sampai bocah itu jungkir balik dan mendarat di dinding ruangan.

"Masih muda tapi udah punya keriput..." gumam Sasori kurang ajar sambil cekikikan bareng Deidara. Bagian ini, untung Itachi gak denger. Konsen sama sindiran Zetsu soalnya.

"Terus? Hidan?" Konan masih belum puas. Kali ini dia nunjuk Hidan.

"Lo lupa kejadian kemarin? Muka dia yang udah hancur makin hancur karena ulah _fans_ nya Pein?" setelah Itachi, rupanya spesies rumput-rumputan ini ikutan ngejekin Hidan. Hidan udah emosi aja. Bahkan sempet-sempetnya Kakuzu sama Deidara main tebak-tebakan, apakah si Zetsu bakalan didepak lagi atau gak, yang pastinya taruhan duit.

"Lo gimana?" tanya Pein menatap tajam Zetsu.

"Jah, nasib gue 'kan gak beda jauh dari mereka berdua. Makanya, otak itu dipakai, nak Pein!" balas Zetsu sok. Dan ternyata si Hidan menahan hasrat untuk mendepak makhluk bunga bangkai itu. Artinya Deidara kalah taruhan dan menyerahkan segepok duit ke manusia tikus itu dengan muka asem. Tinggal Kakuzu deh tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ck ck ck.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Noh, udah sampai di kelas. Lepasin!" Konan langsung menyingkirkan lengan Pein jauh-jauh terus dia main nyelonong aja ke kelas.

"Gak usah dipikirin, Pein. Dia emang malu-malu kodok," Itachi mencoba menurunkan kadar darah tinggi ketua mereka.

"Kalau begini terus, gue gak yakin si Pein bisa bertahan seminggu," gumam Hidan entah sama siapa, merasa prihatin dengan nasib yang akan menimpa Pein nantinya. Mari berdo'a semoga Pein masih sehat jasmani dan rohani setelah pelajaran berakhir.

.

 _SKIP TIME_

* * *

Kelas X A -2 setelah bunyi bel ganti pelajaran...

.

"Senpai, temani Tobi ke toilet, yuk!" lagi-lagi bocah bertopeng itu cari ulah ke Deidara. Minta ditemani ke toilet, bikin Deidara ilfeel seketika.

"Lo 'kan bisa sendiri, un!" jawab Deidara kesel. Ogah dia nemenin Tobi. Emang dia Emaknya?

"Tobi gak berani sendiri, Senpai! Temenin, temenin, temenin, temenin, teme—"

"Iya, iya, un! Gue temani, un! Cepetan, un!" Deidara langsung membekep mulut Tobi sebelum dia meledakkan bocah itu.

"Yeeeiiii! Saaaayang, Deidara-Senpai!" autis Tobi kumat. Orang-orang pada cekikikan nahan tawa melihat nasib Deidara yang begitu apes. Yah, soalnya semua orang udah tau gimana Tobi.

"Buruan, un!" seru Deidara sambil geret Tobi keluar kelas.

Menuju toilet berarti lewat lorong kelas. karena berhubung kelas mereka di lantai tiga, jadi cukup jauh ke toilet. Soalnya toiletnya di lantai dua. Tapi bukan Tobi namanya kalau gak bikin kesel. Setiap kelas yang mereka lewati, pasti bocah itu masuk ke sana sambil bilang 'Halo, Senpai!' terus keluar. Beberapa kali cowok pirang itu berusaha menormalkan Tobi sampai setidaknya sampai di kelas lagi. Gak lama, mereka sampai di toilet. Deidara nungguin di luar. Pas Tobi keluar, mereka langsung cabut.

"Dei-Senpai! Itu bukannya Raidou-Senpai, ya?" tiba-tiba Tobi nanya sambil nunjuk Raidou yang emang lagi markir bareng gengnya di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu.

"Lho, un? Bukannya ini wilayah kelas 10 ya, un? Raidou-Senpai 'kan kelasnya di gedung lain, un..." Deidara bingung juga kenapa Senpai OSISnya bisa disitu.

"Yo, Senpai!" ceh, si Tobi bukannya balik ke kelasnya, tapi nyamperin Raidou cs. Raidounya cengo lihat makhluk abstrak bertopeng nyapa dia. Deidara cuma nepuk jidat pasrah.

"Ada apa, bocah?" tanya Raidou males-malesan.

"Senpai ngapain di sini?" interogasi Tobi.

"Gue lagi galau, makanya gue kemari," jawab Raidou dengan alasan yang gak masuk akal.

"Oh, Tobi tau! Pasti karena Senpai diputusin sama Tsunami-Senpai, 'kan?" Tobi ngomong polos dengan semangat. Sedangkan Raidou cs melotot gak percaya kalau makhluk macem Tobi bisa tau! Deidara?

"Jah, Tobi odong, un!" Deidara menggeplak kepala Tobi saking gemes lihat betapa idiotnya bocah itu.

"Darimana lo tau?" kali ini Raidou nanya dengan angker.

"Ya elah, Senpai! Seantero sekolah ini udah pada tau! Bener 'kan, Deidara-Senpai?" Tobi malah sok tau.

"Siapa cewek ini?" tanya salah satu anggota geng Raidou yang diketahui bernama Chiriku. Dia nunjuk Deidara tanpa sadar kalau dia baru aja bilang Akatsuki kita satu itu bergender cewek.

"GUE COWOK, UN!" teriak Deidara emosi gendernya diragukan ( Jah, emang diragukan kok! *Author diledakin*).

"Ah, gak usah malu-malu. Gue tau lo sengaja ngaku cowok biar kita-kita gak gangguin lo," kata Chiriku santai.

"Siapa nama lo, cantik?" tanya anggota Raidou lainnya dengan nada menggoda.

"UDAH DIBILANG GUE INI COWOK, UN! LO MINTA GUE LEDAKIN LO SEMUA YA, UN!?" waduh, kayaknya Deidara gak bisa menahan hasrat alaminya aka teroris peledak. Mana pakai mengancam segala lagi. Sedangkan Tobi ketawa ngakak lihat nasib Deidara yang kembali lagi gendernya dipermasalahkan.

"Ayo, Senpai! Kita harus balik ke kelas. Nanti Shinobu-Sensei marah," Tobi terpaksa menggaet kerah pakaian Deidara untuk segera cabut dari sana.

"Lepasin gue, Tobi, un! Biar gue bunuh mereka semua, un!" Deidara meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Dan akhirnya, Tobi berhasil menjauhkan mereka berdua dari Raidou cs yang kayaknya merasa gak asing lihat tampang mereka berdua. Tapi dimana, ya?

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Bel istirahat udah berdentang. Seperti biasa, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas kayak lutung lepas. Termasuk SasoDeiTobKisKaku yang keluar kelas menuju kelas dimana Akatsuki sisanya berada.

"Hah? Mana si Pein?" Kisame celingukan nyari Pein di kelasnya. Tapi sosok rambut orange itu memang gak ada. Padahal biasanya justru si Pein yang agak lama mendekam di kelas setelah bel istirahat. Apalagi mengingat masalah Pein baru-baru ini.

"Oi, Naruto! Lo tau dimana Pein sama yang lainnya kagak?" tanya Sasori sama Naruto yang tumben gak ke kantin.

"Di UKS," jawab Naruto singkat.

"UKS?" kompak tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran kelima Akatsuki kita. Ngapain mereka di UKS?

"Iya. Pas bel tadi, si Pein kembali dikerubuti. Terus keempat teman kalian coba nolong dia. Tapi adanya mereka sukses kepijek-pijek kayak kemarin lagi. Bahkan si Pein sampai babak belur, habis dikeroyok _fans_ gilanya! Tuh, buktinya!" Naruto menunjuk beberapa meja dan kursi yang udah gak berbentuk lagi, bukti seperti apa keganasan _fans_ nya Pein.

SasoDeiTobKisKaku _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Tanpa banyak cincong, kelima cowok kita ini segera terbang dan mendarat di UKS. Pas mereka masuk, mereka udah mendapati kelima teman mereka udah tergeletak gak berdaya, entah masih bernapas entah enggak. Badan mereka diperban semua. Kecuali Zetsu yang cuma lecet doang di tangan sama kaki.

"Nista abis lo, wakakakakak!" bukannya kasihan, Akatsuki X A-2 itu malah ketawa ngakak, khusus Kisame sampai guling-guling gak karuan dan Kakuzu yang mukul-mukul dinding.

"Kurang asem lo pada! Kalo gue udah sehat, gue bantai lo!" ancam Pein horor. Diam-diam dia merutuk nasibnya hari ini. Baru menginjak hari pertama dari 'seminggu' udah begini. Apalagi hari kedua? Ketiga? Keempat? Rontok dah semua tulang kalau begini terus.

"Kok lo bisa begini, Pein? Seharusnya Konan 'kan bisa jadi tameng lo," Kakuzu heran juga rencana Zetsu untuk menyelamatkan ketua mereka bisa gatot begini.

"Tameng dari Hongkong! Cewek sialan itu gak mau duduk sebangku sama gue!" Pein misuh-misuh gaje sambil nunjuk Konan yang dia bilang 'cewek sialan'.

"Gue 'kan disuruh jadi temen sebangku lo minggu depan! Gimana sih lo?" bales Konan nunjuk Pein pakai jari kaki. Kok bisa? Soalnya tangannya diperban bahkan digips segala.

"JANGAN BERISIIIIIIIIKKKKKK!" teriak Ibu penjaga UKS kencang sambil mendepak PeinKo dengan ganas sampai nyungsep di lantai. Setelah itu, dia balik lagi ke ruangannya, ck ck ck.

Tapi pas lagi nyungsep-nyungsepnya, yang lain malah cuma lihatin aja, gak ada yang nolong. Bener-bener deh.

"Kenapa lo semua malah kayak kambing ompong gitu, sih? Bantuin gue, dong!" teriak Pein miris plus nahan rasa sakit. Mimpi apa dia sampai harus punya anggota yang idiotnya sama kayak Tobi? (Termasuk dia pastinya)

"Bantuin, bantuin!" kata Kakuzu main suruh aja. Terpaksa Kisame dan Deidara yang bantu ngangkat Pein ke tempat tidur.

"Konan-Senpai gak apa-apa?" tanya Tobi khawatir sama Senpai cantiknya itu setelah dia angkat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Gue gak apa-apa kok, Tob. Makasih, ya," jawab Konan tersenyum manis, si Tobi cengengesan malu-malu, weleh-weleh. Akatsuki lain cuma ber'cih-cih' ria (Tobi : Sirik bilang aja deh, Senpai!)

"Untung aja nanti semua Sensei pada rapat soal pertandingan persahabatan, un. Jadi nanti kita cepat pulang, un," kata Deidara memperbaiki perban di kepala Pein. Tunggu, darimana dia tau soal info itu? Oalah, ternyata pas belajar di kelas, dia denger ada isu pulang dari murid lain. Jadi mereka bukannya belajar, tapi malah menggosip isu cepat pulang. Dasar murid sesat.

"Kalian istirahat aja pas di asrama. Nanti biar si Tobi sama Zetsu yang beli obat ke apotek," celetuk Kakuzu asbut yang dibalas pelototan Zetsu.

"Kenapa gue harus dipasangin sama Tobi buat beli obat?"

"Kalo lo yang pergi, pasti petugas apoteknya pada takut, apalagi lo pake jurus ngancem. Dikasih diskon! Terus kenapa gue suruh lo pergi sama Tobi, itu biar mereka kasihan lihat lo ngurus bocah gila itu. Jadi makin dikasih diskon, deh!" jah, ternyata itu maksud bejat Kakuzu.

"Terserah lo aja daaahhhhh..." Zetsu cuma memutar bola matanya, bosan nanggepin makhluk penggila duit itu. Karena dia tau gimana hasilnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa menang berdebat dari Kakuzu soal duit!

.

~o0o~

.

Pukul 14.00 waktu setempat Konoha...

.

Zetsu dan Tobi baru aja balik dari apotek. Tapi ada yang aneh. Tobi ceria seperti biasanya, Zetsu pundung. Apa ada yang terjadi di apotek sebelumnya? Bener banget. Zetsu banjir air mata mengingat reaksi petugas apotek yang dikategorikan lebay. Mereka lompat kodok sambil berpelukan ala teletubbies, serem lihat rupa Zetsu, ck ck ck. Belum lagi Tobi yang penasaran sama penimbang berat badan. Makhluk bertopeng itu saking senangnya sampai lompat-lompat diatas penimbang. Baru beberapa lompatan, penimbangnya hancur berantakan. Terpaksa Zetsu ganti rugi biaya kerusakannya, hadeh. Awalnya sih untung dikasih diskon karena mereka takut sama Zetsu, tapi ujungnya rugi. Memang bener kata pepatah. Dimana ada Tobi, di sana ada kenistaan (Pepatah macam apa itu).

"Zetsu-Senpai kenapa? Semangat, dong!" kata Tobi dengan nada _innocent_ , berusaha menghidupkan suasana Zetsu. Padahal gara-gara dia tuh si Zetsu jadi buntung aka rugi.

"MANA BISA SEMANGAT!" teriak Zetsu kenceng di telinga Tobi. Nyaris aja telinganya lepas.

"Senpai 'kan cuma disuruh bayar penimbang yang Tobi rusakin,"

" **Ja elah bocah! Cuma katanya!? Bener-bener minta dilalap nih orang!"** batin Zetsu kumat hobi kanibalismenya.

Pas Zetsu asyik berpikir nista, si Tobi memicingkan mata ke arah taman pinggir jalan yang mengarah ke asrama. Dia merasa gak asing dengan salah satu orang di antara mereka.

"Ng? Raidou-Senpaaaaaaaiiiiiii!" rupanya Raidou lagi. Tobi langsung ngacir ke arah Raidou dan konco-konconya.

"Wadooww..Gawat..." gumam Zetsu merasa kasihan dengan nasib Raidou yang harus bertemu dua kali dengan bocah autis itu dalam sehari. Kok dia tau si Tobi pernah ketemu dia sebelumnya? Jawabannya karena Deidara udah ngasih tau dia sebelum berangkat ke apotek. Zetsu kesel juga pas tau omongan-omongan Tobi yang terkesan polos _plus_ idiot waktu itu.

"Eh? Lo lagi rupanya. Kebetulan! Gue emang mau nanya sesuatu sama lo, bocah!" Raidou pasang muka serius begitu Tobi di depannya, yang pastinya Zetsu di belakang Tobi juga, nyusul dia.

"Gue pernah denger isu kalau Tsunami-chan mutusin gue karena cowok lain. Lo tau siapa dia?"

JLEGEERRR! Efek petir menghiasi _inner_ Zetsu. Gawat, gawat! Siaga satu, siaga satu! Moga-moga Tobi gak jujur jawab pertanyaan Raidou. Mengingat situasi mereka sekarang dikelilingi geng motor Raidou yang paling ditakuti di distrik pusat.

"Tau, Senpai!" _what the_ -? Tobi malah bilang tau pula lagi!

" **GYAAAAA, TOBI TOLOOOOOLLLL!"** Zetsu menjerit dalam hati, gemes lihat betapa bodohnya Tobi.

"Siapa?" tanya Raidou penasaran. Tapi aura seram keluar juga dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, itu sih Pe-" Zetsu segera bekep mulut Tobi sebelum bicara lebih jauh.

"Oi, kenapa lo bekep-bekep dia? Lepas, kagak!? Kalo gak, gue hancurin lo di saat ini juga!" ancem Chiriku yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Err, tapi Senpai—"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Singkirkan tangan lo!" bentak Raidou garang sukses bikin Zetsu ngeper dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Tobi. Suasana kembali tegang.

"Siapa, bocah?" tanya Raidou lagi dengan penuh penekanan ke Tobi.

"Orang itu ketua Tobi, Senpai! Namanya Pein Yahiko, Raidou-Senpai!" terucap sudah kata-kata tabu dari mulut Tobi. Zetsu cuma garuk-garuk ketek. Ikutan stres dia.

"Pein? Bocah berambut orange bertindik itu!?" tanya Raidou memastikan sekali lagi.

"Iya, Senpai! Setiap istirahat, pasti Tsunami-Senpai, Hana-Senpai, sama OSIS cewek lainnya datang ke kelas Pein-Senpai. Goda-godain Pein-Senpai gitu. Bahkan Tsunami-Senpai pernah bilang, kalau dia cuma ingin nemui Pein-senpai doang sampai harus pergi dari gedung kelasnya yang beda dari kami," jelas Tobi detil banget. Dia gak sadar gimana ekspresi Raidou yang baru denger pengakuannya barusan.

"Emmm, itu cuma salah paham, Senpai! Pein gak ada maksud rebut pacar Senpai, kok!" Zetsu mencoba membela Pein. Dia takut aja nanti masalahnya makin runyam. Tapi kayaknya omongannya tadi gak ditanggepin.

"Bener-bener minta dihabisi tuh orang! Oi, bocah, siapa nama lo?" Raidou nanya ke Tobi.

"Tobi anak baek, Senpai!" jawab Tobi semangat pakai hormat segala. Perasaan nih bocah otaknya gak konek-konek terus deh.

"Lo bilang sama ketua lo itu. Gue ngajakin perang antar geng dua minggu dari sekarang! Pertemuannya di gang nomor 10 blok A distrik pusat ini, jam lima sore! Jangan sampai telat! Suruh dia bawa semua anggotanya! Dan ingat, perang ini main adu jotos, gak ada pakai senjata! Paham!?"

Deklarasi perang udah dimulai. Zetsu gak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tau gini, dia mana mau ke apotek bareng Tobi. Apa yang mau dia jelasin sampai di asrama nanti? Bisa dibunuh dia sama Pein!

"Kok pakai perang sih, Senpai? Itu 'kan gak baik!" Tobi baru sadar apa akibat pengakuan dia barusan (Telat, Tobi!).

"Bukan urusan gue! Siapa suruh dia rebut cewek orang! Biar gue tunjukin kalo gue dan anak buah gue lebih hebat dari dia!" Raidou berkoar-koar dengan semangat 45.

"APAAAA!?" teriak Tobi lebay. "Pein-Senpai itu lebih hebat dari Raidou-Senpai tau! Anak buahnya juga!" lanjut Tobi lagi memanasi keadaan.

"Tunjukin ke gue sekarang!" tantang Raidou.

"Oke! Zetsu-Senpai, lawan dia!" jah, dikirain si Tobi yang maju, tapi dia malah nunjuk Zetsu buat lawan Raidou. Zetsunya melongo. Kayaknya sampai di asrama, si Tobi bakal dilalap sama dia.

"Enak aja lo main nyuruh gue! 'Kan lo yang nantang dia! Kenapa jadi gue yang kena?" cerocos Zetsu yang menahan niatnya untuk mendepak Tobi jauh-jauh.

"Tobi 'kan anak baik, jadi gak boleh berkelahi. Zetsu-Senpai aja deh yang layani Raidou-Senpai. Tobi pulang dulu. Dadaaaaaahhhh!" seru Tobi ambil langkah seribu ninggalin Zetsu sendirian.

"Woi, Tobi! Tunggu dulu, bocah sedeng!" Zetsu teriak-teriak sampai pita suaranya nyaris putus. Tapi bocah itu udah menghilang dari hadapannya. Zetsu menghela napas pasrah. Dia berbalik dan melihat semua geng Raidou udah menatap horor _plus_ tersenyum setan ke dia.

"Hehehe..." Zetsu cuma cengengesan gaje sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"HAJAAAAAARRRRR!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BUK!

BUAGH!

PLETAK!

DUAGH!

Terdengar sayup-sayup lolongan Zetsu dari kejauhan. Bocah kanibal itu hanya bisa menerima nasib. Udah diinjek-injek _fans_ Pein, sekarang dihajar geng motor. Bener-bener apes.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Author : Yuhhuuuuu, konfliknya akhirnya datang juga! Minta maaf ke Zetsu atas segala kenistaan yang terjadi.. Yah, gue akui _chap_ ini lebih pendek dari _chap_ sebelumnya.

Itachi : _To the point aja_ deh, Thor. Kapan _update_ lagi?

Author : Gue gak bisa janji kali ini, Chi. Soalnya laptop gue dalam masa reparasi. Palingan gue harus ke warnet di Pekanbaru buat ngetik. Tapi makasih deh buat semua yang mau nunggu _fic_ gaje ini. Maaf nunggu lama.

Deidara : Sekali lagi, silahkan _review_ kembali, un! Ada kesan, ide, saran, apapun diterima, un. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya, un!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	11. Pasangan Uchiha?

Author : Yossshhhh! Mari kita fokus pada pertempuran Raidou vs Peiiinnnn!

Pein : Nani!? Jadi chap ini gue bakal bertempur dengan OSIS bejat itu?

Author : Kagak.

GUBRAAKKKK!

Sasori : Ya elah, gue kirain kita-kita bakal tengkar!

Author : Gak secepat itu, bocah saos. Kalau gitu, alur ceritanya mudah ketebak. Jadi kita main pelan-pelan dulu. Bisa dibilang, gue pingin buat sedikit _romance_ anggota Akatsuki lainnya sebelum waktu perang geng.

Konan : Jangan bilang gue.

Author : Kagaklah! Lo ge'er banget, sih!

Tobi : Terus siapa dong, Senpai?

Deidara : Cih, pasti ujung-ujungnya nista, un.

Author : Mari kita balas review dari guest bernama **Jashin Loverz**. Makasih banget udah _review_ lagi. Dan yah makasih juga atas sarannya. Semoga masih suka dengan _fic_ gaje ini.

Hidan : Gue penasaran siapa Akatsuki yang bakal dipasangin sama siapa.

Kakuzu : Yah, asal gak ngeluarin biaya aja. Yang penting, sebagai perwakilan _author_ , gue ngucapin makasih buat _readers_ semua yang mau baca, _review, favorite_ , maupun _follow_. Silahkan baca chapter ini dengan hikmat. Tenang aja, gak dipungut biaya, kok. Tapi kalau mau bayar, gak apa-apa sih ( _Readers_ : Siapa juga yang mau bayar!?).

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kemarin saya berebut Naruto plus Akatsuki cs dengan Mas Masashi. Setelah sekian lama bertengkar, Mas Masahi yang menang. Gue pundung di Indonesia, Huweeeeeee!**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **PASANGAN UCHIHA?**

 **.**

"Lho? Tobi?" gumam Kisame bingung lihat temennya udah tumbang begitu Kisame buka pintu. Tobi ngos-ngosan berat, sampai gak sanggup ketuk pintu. Jadi tadi dia jedukin kepalanya sendiri ke pintu sebagai ganti ketukan.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, hosh..." Tobi masih ngatur napas, persis orang sakit asma. Posisinya sekarang lagi telungkup.

"Tunggu. Zetsu mana?" ini dia bagian yang bikin Kisame makin bingung. Perasaan yang pergi ke apotek itu dua ekor (?). Kenapa yang balik cuma seekor? Seekor lagi mana? Jangan-jangan ditelen Tobi karena dikira lolipop.

"Woi, topeng muter! Mana Zetsu?" tanya Kisame membalik badan Tobi dengan kaki seenak udel.

"Hosh, hosh...Zetsu-Senpai, hosh, hosh...Lagi berjuang..." jawab Tobi gaje.

"Ada yang sebut ber-uang?" mata Kakuzu langsung _on_. Matanya berubah dari mata ijo jadi mata yen. Dasar manusia amit-amit! Kalau denger duit, mata melek mendadak. Jangan-jangan kalau Akatsuki kehabisan uang, mereka semua _minus_ Kakuzu bakal berakhir di toko pegadaian.

"Oi, pertama lo angkat dulu tuh bocah ke dalam. Kasihan kalau dia kayak gitu terus," kata Konan yang emang selalu perhatian sama Tobi. Yah, walaupun bocah itu sangat autis.

Kisame segera menggotong Tobi dan meletakkannya di sofa. Konan yang sepertinya agak baikan, ngasih bocah itu segelas air putih untuk menormalkan napasnya. Dan air putih itu pun telah sukses masuk ke perut Tobi. Kemudian, semua Akatsuki pada ngumpul di sekitar sofa. Termasuk PeinItaHidan yang bersusah payah nyamperin karena badan mereka masih sakit.

"Jadi, Zetsu mana, un?" kali ini Deidara yang nanya.

"Zetsu-Senpai lagi berjuang demi Pein-Senpai," jawab Tobi polos. Tinggal Pein cs yang cengo.

"Maksudnya?" Pein ora mudeng. Memang apa yang harus diperjuangkan Zetsu soal dia? Apakah dia seterkenal itu sampai harus diperjuangkan segala? Oke, untuk yang ini, Pein mulai lebay.

"Tadi kami berdua jumpa sama Raidou-senpai lho! Dia nanya soal Tsunami-Senpai," lanjut Tobi lagi. Dia ngomong pakai nada ceria _plus_ beraksi ala _cherrybelle_. Yang itu lho, chibi-chibi haa-haa, hadeh…

" _WHAAAAATTTTTTT_!?" kontan mereka semua pada teriak histeris.

"Terus lo bilang apa, Tob?" Itachi langsung menyerobot pertanyaan utama. Dia takut, kali aja bocah autis di depannya itu keceplosan bicara (Zetsu : Sayang sekali, Itachi).

"Ya, Tobi bilang aja kalau Tsunami-Senpai mutusin dia karena Pein-Senpai. Tobi jujur, 'kan?" jawab Tobi dengan nada gak ada rasa bersalah. Malah pakai ngacak pinggang segala lagi.

GUBRAAKK! Akatsuki pada ngegubrak semua. Gak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dibilang makhluk topeng baygon. Mereka lupa kalau keidiotan Tobi bisa melewati batas normal. Bagus, telah datang masalah utama. Mau apa mereka sekarang? Secara Raidou 'kan ketua geng motor. Bisa terbunuh mereka kalau sampai ketemu di sekolah.

"TOBI BEGOOOOOOOOOO!" serempak mereka semua melempar benda-benda terdekat ke Tobi, bikin Tobi kelenger di tempat.

"Oi, Tobi! Berarti Zetsu lagi sama Raidou?" Hidan menarik kerah baju Tobi sesaat setelah penganut aliran sesat itu menggampar bolak-balik bocah itu biar sadar. Perasaan derita yang diterima Tobi datang melulu, ya.

"I-iya, Senpai. Zetsu-Senpai lagi berantem sama Raidou-Senpai. Soalnya dia ngajakin perang sama Pein-Senpai," omongan Tobi yang ini sukses buat mereka melotot gak percaya ke Tobi.

"Raidou-Senpai ngajakin perang geng dua minggu lagi di gang nomor 10 blok A distrik pusat, jam lima sore. Katanya Senpai gak boleh bawa senjata. Soalnya perangnya cuma adu jotos aja. Terus Senpai dibolehin bawa anggota Senpai. Gitu katanya," sambung Tobi lagi dengan nada lemes ke Pein yang pasang muka serius.

Semuanya diam. Gak ada yang berkomentar. Begitu juga Pein yang notabene sebagai orang yang ditantang. Itachi garuk-garuk kepala stres. Heran aja dia sama Tobi. Padahal udah jelas-jelas dibilang jangan sampai Raidou tau soal Tsunami. Tapi tetep aja bocah satu itu cari perkara. Kenapa dia harus sekelompok dengan topeng baygon itu, sih?

"Pein, kalau begini, lo gak bisa mundur lagi," celetuk Sasori tumben serius. Maklum, terkadang nih anak bisa autis akibat ketularan Tobi.

"Dia nantang lo, un! Lo terima aja, un! Kita siap bantu lo, un!" sahut Deidara memanas-manasi suasana. Sok mau bantuin lagi, tuh. Padahal kalau udah diancem bogem sama Raidou, bocah pirang itu udah ngeper duluan.

"Bego! Kalau sampai pihak sekolah tau, Pein bisa dikeluarkan! Lo ini gimana, sih?" Hidan menggeplak kepala Deidara. Gemes dia lihat Deidara gak bisa baca situasi.

"Ya terus mau gimana lagi dong, un? Kita 'kan satu sekolah sama Raidou-Senpai, un. Pasti Pein bakal diteror terus, un. Bahkan bukan dia doang, kita juga pasti kena, un," beri tepuk tangan untuk teroris peledak kita atas alasan yang jenius, prok prok prok!

"Itu masalah nanti. Sekarang kita selamatkan Zetsu dulu!" woho, muncul sikap heronisme Pein untuk teman-temannya. Dia berdiri mau siap-siap keluar.

BRUUKK! Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu jatuh gak jauh dari mereka. Sontak mereka menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Zetsu yang udah sekarat plus muka hancur habis digebukin. Gak nyangka ya, kalau Zetsu bakal selamat dari cengkeraman Raidou cs (Zetsu: Udah puas gebukin gue, baru mereka lepasin!).

"TO-TOBIIIIIIIIIII! BERANINYA LO NINGGALIN GUEEEEE! BENERAN GUE MAKAN LO NANTI!" teriak Zetsu murka sambil nunjuk Tobi dengan salam jari tengah. Siapa coba yang gak kesel digituin? Dasar si Tobi. Gak setia kawan! Tobinya sih cuma cengengesan gaje.

"Walah, Zet! Baru aja gue mau keluar nolongin lo," kata Pein simpati lihat Zetsu gak berdaya kayak gitu. Sekarat nyaris mati dia. PeinSasoKisa serempak gotong Zetsu ke kamarnya, diikuti Deidara yang bawa perban plus obat (Pein : Sakit gue terus hilang kalau lihat konco gue kesusahan * _Readers_ : Heleh!*).

" **Telat kali!"** batin Zetsu kesel. Dia aja digebukin pas si Tobi kabur. Kenapa nolongnya baru sekarang? Sekalian gak usah ditolong biar mampus, _poll_ penderitaan. Begitulah pikiran nista Zetsu untuk sesaat.

.

~o0o~

.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

.

Tampak dua penampakan Akatsuki di perpustakaan SMA Konohagakure. Satu bertindik, satu berkeriput. Siapa lagi dong, kalau bukan Pein Yahiko dan Uchiha Itachi. Tapi tumben nongkrongnya di perpus. Biasanya di atap sekolah. Setelah diusut, rupanya Itachi lagi ngasih lembaran-lembaran kertas yang isinya soal info anggota Akatsuki yang diminta sama Pein tempo hari. Untung aja setelah bel istirahat, dua makhluk nista itu langsung maraton aka melarikan diri dari amukan _fans_ Pein. Jadinya sekarang mereka adem anyem di perpus yang ber- _AC_ itu. Yang lain? Siapa peduli, cing!

"Wow, detil banget, Chi! Gak salah gue jadiin lo anak buah gue!" puji Pein pas lihat hasil kerja Itachi.

"Siapa dulu, dong! ITACHI!" balas Itachi gaje nepuk-nepuk dada. Tapi saking kerasnya, dia sampai batuk-batuk.

"Tapi gue gak nyangka kalau anak autis itu anak dari direktur perusahaan pengimpor kopi," lanjut Pein lagi sedikit kaget ketika baca info Tobi. Tobi? Si anak autis nan gaje nan nista itu? Anak direktur perusahaan pengimpor kopi? Rasanya bumi bakal terbalik kalau makhluk autis itu ternyata orang kaya. Padahal pas Pein ketemu dia pertama kali, dia kira si Tobi itu anak yang kurang perhatian Ortu gitu, makanya dia autis. _Plus_ mungkin karena gak ada biaya, anak mereka dibiarin gitu aja, deh.

"Gue aja gak nyangka. Yang bikin gue heran, dikasih makan apa tuh bocah sampai autis begitu?" Itachi heran juga dengan info yang dia cari sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan Tobi dikasih makan kopi kedaluarsa sampai autis begitu? Pantes aja disekitarnya ada rasa rada-rada pahit gitu (Tobi : Huweeeee! Tobi anak baik ini manis tau!).

"Lo inget, Chi. Jangan sampai yang lain tau soal ini," Pein memperingatkan Itachi. Jaga-jaga sebelum Itachi keceplosan. Nanti kayak Tobi lagi. Ujung-ujungnya Zetsu jadi korban. Kalau ada yang mau nanya soal Zetsu, tuh bocah masih di asrama. Diizinin sakit. Masih bonyokan dia.

"Iya, iya, gue tau. Tapi kenapa info soal lo gak boleh gue cari?" ini dia yang dari dulu selalu bikin Uchiha narsis kita heran. Apa si Pein itu artis terkenal sampai gak boleh cari tau soal dia segala? Karena setau Itachi, dia gak pernah dengar tuh artis segaje dan sehancur Pein. Artis gak laku mungkin.

"Karena informasi gue dijaga ketat sama Jiraiya-San. Kalau dia sampai tau lo nyelidiki gue, bakal mampus lo!" jelas Pein bikin Itachi ngerti.

"Tapi kenapa rahasia lo harus dijaga? Emang lo itu siapa? Kayak agen mata-mata aja lo," tanya Itachi lagi cerewet persis Nenek-Nenek lanjut usia.

"Gak usah bawel," jawab Pein males ladenin dua pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Uchiha di depannya.

"Jah, sama temen pakai rahasia-rahasiaan. Ya udah, gue cabut dulu. Bosen gue lama-lama di perpus," kata Itachi malah ngambek dan capsus keluar dari perpus ninggalin Pein yang masih asyik sama kertas-kertas (Lho? Kok kayak Konan?).

.

.

* * *

"Mana Itachi sama Pein?" tanya Kakuzu sama Konan. Sekarang mereka lagi di kantin, lengkap dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain kecuali ItaPeinZet. Zetsu udah jelas sakit, terus mereka berdua mana? Makanya dia nanya sama Konan yang notabene sekelas dengan dua makhluk itu.

"Ke perpus. Melarikan diri dari _fans_ si Pein," jawab Konan sambil membolak-balikkan majalah _fashion_ yang lagi dia baca.

"Oh, baguslah. Biar irit uang makan," kembali lagi sifat amit-amit Kakuzu keluar alias super hemat.

"Itu Itachi, un," tunjuk Deidara ke Itachi yang baru datang. Sang Uchiha kita berjalan santai ditambah gaya sok _cool_ ala Sasuke si pantat ayam ke arah teman-temannya.

Itachi langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kisame. Secara mereka 'kan _partner_.

"Mana Pein?" tanya Kisame bingung lihat Itachi datang sendirian.

"Di perpus," jawab Itachi singkat, padat, jelas, bikin Kisame bete'. Karena terkadang Uchiha narsis ini bisa jutek sejutek Konan.

"Lo mau pesan apa, Chi?" tawar Sasori sok mau bayarin segala. Padahal mah dompetnya udah amblas aka kosong.

"Gak lebih dari seribu!" potong Kakuzu cepet sebelum Itachi berkoar. Dia ngasih suit seribu ke Itachi dengan serampangan.

"Dapat apaan gue cuma seribu? Gue mau makan nasi kari, gyoza, siomay, sama es kosong!" Itachi mendelik serem ke Kakuzu sambil mamerin uang seribu ke penggila duit tersebut.

Kakuzu langsung melihat ke daftar harga menu. " _WHAT_!? 15 ribu!? Kemahalan! Lo itu buang-buang duit tau!"

"Siapa bilang gue mau pakai duit lo? Gue pakai duit gue sendiri," bales Itachi gak peduli. Dia berdiri dan jalan ke Ibu Kantin, mau mesan makanan.

"TIDAAAAAK! Itachi buang-buang duit! Buang-buang duit! Duiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!" ealah, yang ngeluarin duit si Itachi, kenapa Kakuzu yang menderita?

"Itu duit Itachi, un! Kenapa lo yang sengsara gitu, un?" Deidara gak habis pikir dengan Kakuzu. Gini nih, kalau udah tergila-gila sama duit.

"OMIGOD, DEI! Itu duit teriak-teriak minta tolong sama gue! Dia gak mau ditukar sama makanan nista Itachi! Gue harus tolong dia!" jah, Kakuzu teriak-teriak gak jelas plus dengan bahasa inggris yang hancur abis, sehancur mukanya. Mana dia bilang kalau duit Itachi minta tolong sama dia lagi. Kakuzu niatnya mau datangin Itachi, tapi keburu ditahan sama Deidara dan Hidan yang duduk dekat sama dia.

"Oi, oi! Tahan dia! Tahanin!" kata Sasori panik. Takut dia kalau Kakuzu cari masalah di kantin sekolah. Bisa bikin malu. Cukup sudah wajah Kakuzu yang bikin malu. Jadi jangan sampai sikapnya pun malu-maluin (Kakuzu : Perasaan wajah gue dihina mulu..) .

"Ini juga udah kita tahan, un!" seru Deidara udah gak tahan lagi megangin Kakuzu yang tenaganya sekarang persis _Godzilla_.

"Buset dah, Kakuzu! Lo bisa waras dikit gak hari ini?" tangan Hidan udah kebas megangin Kakuzu yang lagi berontak.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo!" ini sih teriakan gak jelas Tobi yang nyemangati kedua Senpainya. Udah persis _cheerleader_. Bedanya pom-pomnya terbuat dari kain pel yang Tobi comot entah dari mana. Untung aja tempat mereka di ujung kantin yang lagi gak ada orang selain mereka.

"Lepasin gue! Gue harus selamatin duit itu!" akhirnya Kakuzu lepas juga dari cengkeraman DeiHidan dan langsung lari ke Itachi.

"Gawat! Hidan, Dei! Kejar Kakuzu!" _insting_ Konan yang menandakan situasi _emergency_ , segera menyuruh dua temen cowoknya bergerak mengejar Kakuzu.

HidanDei mengangguk cepet dan lari ngejar maniak duit itu yang udah keburu sampai di samping Itachi.

"Mana duit tadi!?" tanya Kakuzu ala perampok ke Ibu kantin yang baru aja megang duit Itachi.

"Duit yang ma-mana, Mas?" Ibu kantin udah was-was duluan. Takut lihat rupa Kakuzu.

"Duit Itachi tadi! Sini!" Kakuzu main rebut duit Itachi lalu teriak, "Ah, duitku sayang! Akhirnya Adinda selamat juga!". Itachi plus Ibu Kantin _sweatdrop_.

"Itu duit gue kali! Enak aja lo klaim duit gue jadi duit lo! Balikin!" Itachi kesel tingkat akut dan segera mengambil duitnya lagi.

"Singkirkan tangan lo dari duit ini, Itachi!" Kakuzu narik duit Itachi dengan cepat.

"Lo yang singkirkan tangan lo dari duit gue!" Itachi juga ikut-ikutan narik.

Walhasil, jadilah ItaKaku tarik-tarikan duit. Ibu kantin cuma cengo. Bahkan DeiHidan yang baru datang ikutan bantuin Itachi menyelamatkan sang duit. Tentu aja aksi nista itu dilihat murid-murid yang lewat. Jadi tontonan gratis mereka mah. Bahkan ada yang mengabadikan momen gaje itu lewat kamera. Akatsuki lain? Cuma bisa nepuk jidat pasrah.

" **Ck, mimpi apa gue bisa se-geng sama empat cowok nista itu?"** batin Konan _sweatdrop_.

Setelah lama main tarik tambang dengan duit sebagai talinya, akhirnya duit itu terlepas dari tangan keempat makhluk nista itu, terbang tertiup angin.

"Gyaaaa! Duit gue!" teriak Itachi gaje.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalin Abang, Adinda!" siapa lagi yang ngomong kayak gini selain Kakuzu-_-?

"Chi, kejar duit lo! Kakuzu biar kita yang tangani!" teriak Hidan megangin Kakuzu bareng Deidara.

"Cepetan, un!" sahut Deidara nyaris kelenger nahan kekuatan Kakuzu.

Tanpa banyak cincong, Itachi buru-buru kabur dari sana ngejar sang duit tercinta. Kebetulan lagi angin kencang, jadi duitnya malah terbang jauh. Itachi pergi, Kakuzu nangis bombay.

"TIDAAAAKKKK! DUIT GUEEEE! HUWAAAAAA!" kantin geger sesaat akibat teriakan nista Kakuzu.

"ITU BUKAN DUIT LO (UN)!" teriak DeiHidan tepat di telinga Kakuzu. Mari berharap telinga Kakuzu masih berfungsi setelah ini.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Perhatian Itachi tertuju pada duit yang lagi terbang di atasnya. Jadi dia gak merhatiin orang-orang lewat di depan, main nabrakin aja. Sesekali Uchiha keriputan itu lompat-lompat kambing buat gapai duit itu. Tapi terlalu tinggi.

"Cih, resek amat! Ini semua gara-gara Kakuzu!" rutuk Itachi kesel. Kalau bukan Kakuzu, dia gak bakalan nista begini.

Kemudian tanpa diduga ( _Readers_ : Sebenernya udah kita duga, sih), Itachi gak tau ada cewek lewat di depannya. Jadilah si Itachi nubruk cewek itu dengan sangat tidak elit. Jidat mereka beradu. Benjol sudah kepala Itachi. Mereka berdua terduduk sambil megangin jidat mereka yang udah merah kayak tomat busuk.

" _Ittaii_..." gumam Itachi sama cewek itu bersamaan.

"Err, maaf, gue gak sengaja..." kata Itachi minta maaf duluan.

"Ya, gak apa-apa..." balas cewek itu.

"Lo gak apa-apa?" Itachi khawatir juga. Soalnya mereka berbenturan 'kan keras banget.

"Gak, kok. Anda tadi ngejar uang anda, 'kan? Ini," kata cewek itu ramah sambil nyodorin uang Itachi yang sukses mendarat di lantai gak lama setelah insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Oh, terima kasih," Itachi balas senyum. Dan akhirnya duit itu sampai juga di tangannya.

"Kalau gitu, saya permisi dulu. Mau ke kantor Tsunade-Sama," cewek itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan malaikat maut (Plak!), errr, maksudnya kantor Tsunade-Sama.

"Uchiha...Izumi..?" gumam Itachi pas lihat _name tag_ di pakaian cewek itu. Uchiha? Mereka dari klan yang sama? Kok Itachi baru tau? Maklum, Itachi 'kan udah tua *Ditabok Itachi*.

" **Tunggu! Cewek itu tadi nyebut gue 'anda'? kok formal banget, ya?"** batin Itachi baru konek dengan sebutan Izumi tadi ke dia.

Pas lagi bengong-bengongnya Itachi, mendadak Pein datang dari arah yang sama si cewek tadi pergi. Bisa dibilang, Pein sama Izumi sempat berpapasan. Apalagi Izumi sempet senyum ramah ke Pein, bikin Pein agak bergidik juga. Ternyata ada juga cewek yang gak jerit-jerit nista lihat dia.

"Oi, Itachi? Ngapain lo malah bengong disini? Udah mau masuk tau!" Pein meyadarkan Itachi untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hah? Eh? Lo, lo kok bi-bisa disini?" Itachi gagap

"Justru gue yang nanya begitu kali! Ayo, buruan ke kelas! Kita ada pelajaran bahasa Jepang sama Kato Dan-Sensei," Pein narik lengan Itachi. Tapi Itachinya masih diam berdiri persis kambing ompong.

"Woi, Itachi!" Pein darah tinggi juga lihat sikap Itachi yang kadang pendiam kadang berisik. Termasuk kadang sarap kadang normal.

"Itachi?" kali ini Pein ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di depan Itachi. Tapi gak ada reaksi. Malahan yang bikin Pein makin bingung, Itachi cengo dengan wajah memerah kayak tomat busuk. Sakit nih orang?

"OI, SADAR LO!" Pein nabok pipi Itachi dengan sadis. Itachi sadar seketika.

"Wadaaaw! Sakit tau! Lo berperasaan dikit kenapa, sih?" Itachi bentak-bentak emosi sambil megangin pipinya yang sukses kena tabok.

"Banyak bacot lo! Buruan!" tanpa berlama-lama, Pein narik lengan Itachi pergi dari sana.

.

~0_0~

.

Kelas X A-2, SMA Konohagakure sebelum jam pulang...

.

"Duit, hiks hiks, duiiiiitttt, huhuhuhu..." weleh-weleh, ternyata Kakuzu masih menyesali kenapa dirinya gak bisa mengambil duit Itachi tadi di kantin. Bahkan sampai nangis di kelas, ck ck ck.

"Kakuzu, bisa gak lo nangis di asrama aja?" Kisame gak betah juga dengerin Kakuzu nangis lama-lama.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" jah, bukannya diem, maniak duit itu teriak gaje tanpa lihat situasi alias lagi belajar. Apalagi maniak duit itu sampai jedukin kepalanya berulang kali ke meja. Rupanya keautisan Tobi udah nular ke dia. Kontan semua orang nengokin dia, termasuk sang Sensei, Mitokado Homura yang lagi ngajar keterampilan keluarga.

"Ngapain kamu bikin nangis anak orang, Kisame!?" Homura main tuduh Kisame sebagai kandidat tersangka.

"Ka-kagak saya apa-apain, kok, Sensei! Dia emang udah nangis dari tadi!" jelas aja Kisame ngelak. Orang Kakuzu nangis gara-gara duit. Kenapa jadi dia yang kena?

"Halah, banyak alasan kamu! Cepet tanggung jawab!" kata Homura yang sepertinya gak mau dengar alasan Kisame.

"Kok saya yang disalahin, Sensei?" Kisame bingung dengan Sensei sablengnya itu. Disuruh tanggung jawab segala. Emangnya Kakuzu dihamilin sama dia? Amit-amit cabang pohon, cuy!

"HUWEEEEEEEEE!" Kakuzu makin banjir air mata. Manasin suasana aja nih anak. Ujungnya Kisame juga yang susah.

Haup! Tiba-tiba masuk buku cetak tebal ke mulut Kakuzu. Nangisnya berhenti mendadak. Ternyata yang lempar adalah Deidara yang kesel lihat Kakuzu berulah sejak tadi.

"Udah berhenti 'kan, Sensei? Mending sekarang Sensei ngajar lagi," sahut Sasori santai sekaligus cekakakan dalam hati lihat nasib Kakuzu.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Kegunaan kita sebagai pewaris keluarga dapat kita salurkan melalui kreativitas kita seperti..." pelajaran berlanjut tanpa meduliin Kakuzu yang berusaha mengeluarkan buku nista itu dari mulutnya.

"Hawu, hawu, hawu..." gumam Kakuzu gaje. Entah ngomong apaan.

"Kenapa lo kayak anjing laut gitu?" sindir Kisame tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya dendamnya terbalaskan juga.

"Puah! Resek lo, banci pirang!" setelah menyingkirkan buku tebal nista itu dari mulutnya, makhluk bermata ijo ini langsung menunjuk Deidara dengan sangat gak sopan. Yang pastinya dengan suara agak pelan. Bahaya kalau kedengaran Sensei.

Deidara gak membales omongan Kakuzu. Cuekin aja dia mah. Lagian gak ada untungnya juga dia nangggepin bendaharanya yang amit-amit itu. Buang-buang tenaga. Deidara fokus ke pelajaran dan mengacuhkan Kakuzu yang masih setia dengan aktivitas rutukannya.

.

.

* * *

Pein dan kawan-kawan jalan santai ke asrama setelah bunyi bel pulang. Beruntung hari ini di sekolah mereka belum ketemu sama Raidou. Berarti jiwa raga selamat sentosa. Khusus untuk Kakuzu yang masih nangis-nangis gaje karena duit Itachi, ck ck ck.

"Oi, Hidan, lo bisa diemin _partner_ lu kagak?" Sasori nunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu yang nangis Bombay. Soalnya gara-gara dia, mereka diperhatiin sama orang lewat. Dikira kawanan penculik yang mau gadaikan Kakuzu (Akatsuki _minus_ Kakuzu : Terbalik kali!).

"Udah gue suruh diem dari tadi, tapi adanya dia nangis mulu," jawab Hidan garuk kepala bingung.

"Yuhuuuu, Mas Kuz-Kuz!" Konan segera mengambil tindakan dengan melambaikan duit di depan Kakuzu. Apa yang terjadi? Udah bisa ketebak. Mendadak tangisan Kakuzu berhenti, mata melotot (Nyaris keluar tuh bola mata), dan dengan cepat merampas sang duit dari tangan Konan. Gak lupa tuh duit dicium beberapa kali sama dia. Dilarang _sweatdrop_ , saudara-saudara!

" **Ajib banget,"** begitulah batin semua orang yang melihat reaksi Kakuzu.

"Pein, ada yang mau gue bicarain," kata Kisame tumben serius. Maklum, dengan wajahnya yang sulit terdefinisi itu sulit menentukan mana wajah serius, mana kagak.

"Apaan?"

"Gue sama Itachi bisa eksplor ke tempat pertempuran lo sama Raidou. Gue takut aja tempat itu rawan Polisi. Bisa-bisa lu nanti kena tangkap," ternyata sang hiu darat kita perhatian juga sama Pein. Itachi yang disampingnya manggut-manggut setuju.

"Kalo disana udah ada anggotanya yang jagain gimana? Bisa senasib lo dua sama makhluk bunga bangkai yang sekarat di asrama!" Pein mencegah ItaKisa sebelum terjadi pertempuran darah. Mana bawa-bawa nama Zetsu lagi. Mumpung orangnya lagi gak denger!

"Tobi ikut!" sahut Tobi merengek minta ikut.

"Lo kagak usah ikut, bocah autis! Lo itu cuma ngerepotin!" seru Hidan geplak punggung Tobi sampai bocah itu tumbang.

Pas lagi ngomongin masalah pengintaian TKP, lewat mobil _lykan hypersport_ hitam dan berhenti di dekat mereka. Akatsuki otomatis berhenti mendadak begitu pintu mobil terbuka. Terlihatlah seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Izumi?" gumam Itachi kaget. Sedangkan teman-temannya noleh ke Uchiha keriputan itu ikutan kaget. Mereka gak tau kalau Itachi kenal sama tuh cewek. Kecuali Pein yang emang udah pernah berpapasan sama dia.

"Cantik bangeeeettt…" jah, Kisame kesengsem pada pandangan pertama.

"Kenalan lo, Uchiha?" tanya Konan ngelirik Itachi. Tapi yang ditanya malah melongo dengan wajah _blushing_ pastinya.

"Itachi kenapa, un?" Deidara menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Itachi biar sadar. Tapi gak mempan.

"Ceh, mulai sakit nih anak," gumam Kisame geleng-geleng kepala lihat Itachi yang gak biasanya kayak gini.

Sementara Deidara mencoba membawa Itachi ke dunia nyata, Izumi berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan Pein.

"Permisi, kamu Pein Yahiko,'kan?" tanya Izumi yang entah kenapa malah datangin Pein.

"I-iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?" tanya Pein balik dengan sopan. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Soalnya cewek itu bicara sopan ke dia, mau gak mau dia harus ikutan sopan juga. Tapi, kenapa cewek yang baru ditemuinya malah nemui dia disaat pulang begini? Apa dia tukang kredit yang mau nagih utang sama dia? Perasaan Pein gak pernah beli barang kredit, tuh.

"Uchiha Izumi, salam kenal," Izumi ngulurin tangan ke Pein yang disambut dengan hangat oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Aku dengar kamu itu ketua Akatsuki. Jadi aku mau minta izin sama kamu,"

"Hah?" Akatsuki menautkan alis. Belum paham arah pembicaraan Izumi.

"Aku boleh bawa Itachi-San?" Izumi ngelirik ke Itachi yang masih natap dia dari tadi.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!?" kontan Akatsuki teriak norak, gak ketinggalan Itachi. Apa ini metode penculikan terbaru?

"Mau lo bawa kemana temen gue?" tanya Pein menginterogasi. Dia waspada aja kalau Izumi punya niat jahat ke Itachi.

"Err, Aku diminta Ayahnya, Fugaku-Sama, untuk bawa dia pulang bersamaku. Nanti malam dia akan diantar ke asrama. Katanya ada pertemuan antar anggota klan Uchiha. Jadi Itachi-San harus ikut sebagai pewaris klan Uchiha," jelas Izumi panjang lebar. Oalah, ternyata dia jadi perantara pesan Tou-Sannya Itachi.

"Wuuiiiih, lo keren banget, Chi! Klan Uchiha 'kan disegani di Konoha, gak, bahkan di Negara Shinobi!" Konan takjub, baru tau dia kalau Itachi bakal jadi pewaris klan. Secara mereka 'kan dua bersaudara. Itachi dan si pantat ayam aka Sasuke. Mungkin aja si Sasuke yang ngambil alih, tapi kayaknya kagak.

"Gue gak mau, Izumi-Chan!" seru Itachi kesel. Jidatnya berkedut _plus_ muncul empat persimpangan di jidatnya.

"Maaf, Itachi-San. Tapi ini perintah dari ketua," balas Izumi yang kayaknya gak mau peduli dengan alasan Itachi.

"Gue 'kan udah bilang ke Tou-San kalau gue gak mau jadi pewaris! Biar Sasuke aja!" Itachi masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Pein cs noleh ke IzuIta bergantian. Heran dengan situasi saat ini. Kenapa Itachi gak mau jadi pewaris klan terkenal Konoha selain Uzumaki? Kok bodoh bener ya? Itachi? Stress lihat temennya gak ada yang berkomentar atau paling gak, bantuin dia.

"Saya gak mau dengar penolakan dari anda," Izumi menarik paksa Itachi untuk pergi dari sana.

"Dibilang gue gak mau! Lepasin gue!" otomatis Itachi berontak, dong. Gak beda dari insiden Kakuzu di kantin.

"Oi, Pein!" tiba-tiba Itachi melempar ponselnya ke Pein yang dengan sigap nangkep. Pein menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda gak ngerti maksud Itachi ngasih ponsel ke dia.

"Hubungi supir pribadi gue! Nama kontaknya Uchiha Tekka-San! Suruh dia kemari!"

Tanpa banyak omong, Pein mencet-mencet tombol ponsel dan menelepon Tekka. Sementara itu IzuIta lagi bertarung (?).

.

.

5 menit kemudian….

.

"Itachi-Sama!" muncul juga orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Itachi. Salah satu orang kepercayaan Fugaku itu baru keluar dari mobil Mercedes benz hitamnya.

"Tolong Paman bawa mobil Izumi-Chan ke rumahnya," kata Itachi yang masih fokus ke Izumi. Buset deh! Jadi dari tadi mereka asyik berantem aja, ya? Hebat juga Izumi. Bisa nahan Itachi yang ilmu bela dirinya di atas rata-rata.

"Baik, Tuan muda! Tapi, mobil anda…?" Tekka mendadak lupa dengan siapa yang bawa mobil pribadi Itachi balik ke rumah? Sedangkan dia bawa mobil Izumi. Hantu?

"Nanti aku bawa ke asrama. Paman pergilah! Cepat!" seru Itachi dengan nada memerintah. Tekka langsung bergerak masuk ke mobil Izumi. Untung aja, Izumi tadi lupa cabut kunci mobilnya. Berarti, Tekka santai doang bawa mobilnya kabur, ck ck ck.

"Kyaaaa! Mobilku!" teriak Izumi panik mobilnya dibawa pergi.

Tanpa diduga, Itachi langsung mengangkat Izumi yang lengah ala _bridal style_ (Itachi FG: Kyaaaaa! Gue cemburuuuuu!). Tentu aja Izumi berontak. Uchiha keriputan itu bawa Izumi cepet-cepet ke mobil pribadinya. Setelah menyalakan mobil, Itachi tancap gas ninggalin temen-temennya yang masih cengo.

"WOOOIIII, ITACHIIII! KENAPA LO NINGGALIN KITAAA (UN)!?" teriak Akatsuki ngejar mobil itu sambil memberi sumpah serapah ke Itachi yang ketawa ngakak di mobil, ck ck ck.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Kakuzu : Woi, _author_! Beraninya lo buat gue nista di chapter ini! Gue bunuh juga lo!

Konan : Apaan sih, Kuz? Baru juga _chapter_ ini doang! Gak usah banyak omong lo!

Deidara : Bener, un. Justru gue sama Hidan yang nista gara-gara lo, un!

Hidan : Pein, gue bisa minta ganti _partner_ , gak?

Pein : Kagak. Keputusan gue udah mutlak. Gak bisa diganggu gugat.

Hidan : *pundung*

Author : Fiuuuhhh… akhirnya kelar juga _chap_ 11\. Maaf buat kalian nunggu lama. Tapi sekarang laptop gue udah selesai diperbaiki! Jadinya gak bakal pernah telat _update_ lagi deh!

Tobi : Selamat ya, Senpai!

Zetsu : Berarti _new pairing fic_ ini Itachi sama Izumi gitu?

Author : Bener banget! _Readers_ setuju 'kan? Siapa sih penggemar anime Naruto yang gak kenal sama Uchiha Izumi!

 _Readers_ : SETUJUUUU! (KAGAAAKKKK!)

Kisame : Daripada ribet, mending langsung tanya sama orangnya aja. Gimana, Itachi?

Itachi : Emmm… I-itu… Halah! Gue gak mau mikirin itu! Mending gue fokus ke pendidikan gue.

Sasori : Ha-ha, ha-ha, Itachi _blushing_!

Itachi : Siapa bilang!?

Deidara : Tapi chapter ini masih ada misterinya, un. Kenapa info Pein sampai harus dijagain ketat sama Jiraiya-San, un? Kenapa Itachi gak mau jadi pewaris klan Uchiha, un? Gimana pertempuran Raidou sama Pein seminggu lagi, un? Apalagi ada misteri yang belum terjawab sejak _chapter-chapter_ awal. Kenapa Pein bersikap jahil sama orang lain di distriknya, un? Dia 'kan pernah bilang sama Kankurou, 'Nanti lo tau sendiri', un.

Author : Semua itu akan terjawab, Dei. Tinggal nunggu waktunya aja.

Kisame : Kalau begitu, untuk pembaca semua, silahkan _review_ kembali _fic_ gaje ini. Bagi yang udah _review_ , gak masalah kok. Makasih yang udah ngedukung selama ini. Ditargetkan _chap_ selanjutnya _update_ tanggal 22 september. Mari berdo'a semoga kelar. Jaa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	12. Rahasia Pein Terbongkar

Konan : Tiga pertanyaan dari sang salah satu _review fic_ kita beridentitaskan **Jashin Lovers.**

Deidara : Siapa yang bakal bonyok antara Pein dan Raidou, un?

Kisame : Kenapa Kankurou gak pernah dimunculin lagi?

Hidan : Apakah semua anggota Akatsuki bakal dapat _pairing_ , terutama Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu yang notabene bermuka hancur? *Ditabok KisaZetKaku*

Author : Ini dia jawaban dari pertanyaan anda! Anak-anak!

Pein : Lihat aja di _chapter_ masa depan *Berdo'a semoga bukan dirinya yang bakal bonyokan*.

Sasori : Kankurou bakal dimunculin lagi pas pertandingan persahabatan antar lima sekolah terkenal di Negara Shinobi sebagai wakil Suna.

Zetsu : Gak adil dong kalau cuma Pein sama Itachi yang dapat _pairing_! Tau maksudnya, 'kan^_^?

Author : Nah, selesai sudah sesi tanya jawab. Terima kasih atas review dari **Jashin Lovers** sebelumnya. Khususnya para _reviewers_ ataupun _author_ lain yang sempet-sempetnya mau baca dan ngasih saran atau kesan pada _fic_ ini. Terima kasih banget untuk anda semua yang mau _review_. Sekarang kita fokus dulu ke Akatsuki kita. Entah kenapa gue ingin para _OC_ dapat andil di pertempuran nanti. Semoga gak nista.

Tobi : Tobi juga mau punya pacar, Senpai!

Hidan : Lo itu masih kecil, bocah autis!*Geplak no Jutsu*

Konan : Terima kasih sudah mau _review fic_ nista, abal-abal, gaje ini. Khususnya yang mau _follow_ maupun _favorite_. Silahkan baca _chapter_ kedua belas ini dengan hikmat.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Gue males bilang siapa yang miliki NarutoAkatsuki cs. Ya jelas Mas Kishimoto Masashi dong! Siapa lagi? Gue? Ditabok massal gue sama semua fans Naruto. Jadi demi keselamatan diri gue, gue gak mau mengakui NarutoAkatsuki cs milik gue.**_

 _ **Pairing : Saat ini yang masih jelas ditebak adalah PeinxKonan dan ItachixIzumi. Ada yang mau nambah?**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

 **RAHASIA PEIN TERBONGKAR**

 **.**

Sehari sebelum perang antar geng Pein vs geng Raidou benar-benar bikin Akatsuki panas-dingin. Sampai-sampai mereka gak konsen belajar di kelas. Sensei ngomong apaan, anggap angin lewat. Beruntung besok sekolah diliburkan sampai dua hari kedepan karena persiapan pertandingan persahabatan yang kebetulan SMA Konohagakure jadi tuan rumah. Jadi, kalau mereka pada babak belur, setidaknya bisa dirawat hingga masuk sekolah. Gak mungkin dong Akatsuki kompakan gak masuk karena sakit! Kena kasus ujung-ujungnya!

Kondisi kelas X A -2 beda dengan X A-1. Pein cs lebih milih belajar daripada Kisame cs. Entah kenapa bocah hiu itu mengajak kawanannya buat bolos belajar (Jangan ditiru!). Setelah diselidiki, ternyata Kisame cs menuju distrik 12 dengan minjam mobil pribadi Tobi (Ingat dong kalau Tobi anak direktur perusahaan pengimpor kopi^_^). Untuk apa? Ya jelas untuk besok, dong! Kisame ingin ngajak semua anggota Pein buat perang geng lawan Raidou.

Sekarang mereka lagi di pinggiran lapangan sepak bola distrik 12 yang banyak pohon mapplenya. Kisame cs lagi berdiri di depan anggota Pein yang duduk di rumput.

"Berarti, ketua yang ditantang?" tanya salah satu cowok yang bertampang sangar.

"Hm, bener. Makanya gue kemari ngasih tau sama lo-lo pada," jawab Kisame sok berwibawa sambil nunjuk semua anggota Pein. Yah, sekali-kali dia juga pengen kayak Pein. Mumpung Pein gak disini.

"Tapi kalau ada perang ginian, biasanya ketua yang ngasih tau sendiri. Kenapa jadi lo yang kemari, Kis? Bukannya gue gak percaya. Gue tau lo itu temen ketua. Tapi setidaknya ajak ketua kemari, dong!" balas cowok itu lagi. Gak mungkin dia main setuju-setuju aja sama omongan makhluk samudera pasifik di depannya. Harus ada perintah dari pimpinan dulu.

"Pein lagi belajar, un. Sebenernya dia pun gak tau kita kemari, un," sahut Deidara yang bikin semua preman distrik 12 pada melotot angker ke dia. Deidara ngeper sambil membatin, **"Apa aku salah ngomong ya, un?"**.

"Ketua gak tau kalian kemari? Terus buat apa coba kita mau nurutin lo?" seorang cowok brewokan yang duduk paling belakang, langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Kisame yang ekspresinya agak panik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Emang bener Pein gak tau. Kami kemari karena kami gak mau kalau Pein berantem sendiri!" Sasori mengambil jatah omongan Kisame cepet-cepet untuk meredakan ketegangan karena ulah Deidara. Sementara Kakuzu menggeplak Deidara (Yang pastinya Deidara balas menggeplak juga), Sasori ngomong lagi.

"Kisame udah bilang, 'kan? Sekarang posisi Pein lagi gak menguntungkan. Dia anak sekolah. Apalagi dia bersekolah di SMA yang peraturannya ketat banget. Salah satunya, kalau ada murid yang ketahuan tawuran di luar sekolah, maka bakal dikeluarkan. Karena itu, Pein niatnya mau ngadepin mereka sendiri. Jadi dia gak terlihat kayak orang tawuran _plus_ gak mau libatkan masalah dia dengan kita semua yang ada disini,"

Tolong jangan ditanya gimana ekspresi Deidara sama yang lain. Mereka _jawdrop_ satu meter. Banyak laler yang mau hinggap di mulut yang berbau busuk dan gak sepatutnya dihirup itu. Gimana gak cengo? Seorang Sasori bisa ngomong layaknya bos orasi selain Pein? Tepuk kaki untuk bocah Suna kita. Satu jempol kaki untukmu, nak Sasori!

"Tapi lo lupa satu hal. SMA kita dipimpin sama Nenek yang usianya tinggal dihitung jari. Yang taunya mabuk-mabukan, main judi, ngomongnya kasar lagi, emang kepsek gak tau diri! Ngenes semua nasib lo kalau lo semua sampai kenal sama cewek uzur yang gue bilang ini!" jah, Sasori malah bawa-bawa Tsunade ke rapat mereka. Untung aja Tsunade gak tinggal di distrik 12. Ketahuan Tsunade bisa gawat loh! Berani bener tuh anak. Dijamin, kalau Tsunade sampai tau, bakal gak selamet dunia akhirat.

"Intinya, gue pengen lo semua bantuin kita-kita buat lawan si Raidou itu. Kalau bisa, usahakan tawurannya gak ribut-ribut banget. Jangan sampai ada warga yang tau. Jadi pantau dulu lokasi dari sekarang hingga besok. Biar gak ketahuan sama Tsunade-Sama. Tenang aja, kami segenap keluarga Akatsuki ikutan bantuin juga," akhirnya Sasori telah selesai berorasi. Sekarang dia diam natapin preman-preman itu satu persatu. Akatsuki di belakangnya ikutan mingkem juga. Terlalu terbawa suasana. Khusus untuk Kakuzu, saking bosennya, dia kembali ke aktivitas tercintanya aka ngitung duit, ck ck ck.

Gak lama, satu persatu para preman itu berdiri. Mereka pasang wajah-wajah siap tempur. Kisame langsung ngambil kesimpulan kalau hasutan setan ala Sasori kayaknya berhasil. Emang gak sia-sia dia ngajak mereka ke distrik tempat Pein tinggal.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Biarkan Kisame cs berkonsentrasi sama urusannya. Lebih baik kita lihat kondisi di X A-1.

.

Pein yang duduk disamping Konan, hah? Oh, mau nanya kenapa bocah origami itu duduk disamping dia? Udah tau dong kalau Konan punya _feeling_ tersembunyi untuk cowok tindik itu. Jadi dia rada cemburu sama cewek-cewek ganas yang nyerbu Pein seenak udel. Padahal Zetsu bilang dia harus jadi temen sebangku Pein untuk seminggu yang lalu. Tapi karena dia sok jual mahal (Jual murah aja gak laku!), makanya diganti rangkul si Pein. Eh, sekarang dia duduk di samping Pein atas kemauan sendiri.

"Kenapa lo duduk di samping gue?" tanya Pein sinis ke Konan. Tumben-tumbennya cewek itu mau duduk di sebelahnya. Jadi sekedar pertanyaan pembuka gitu.

"Kenapa? Lo gak suka? Atau lo lebih suka duduk bareng _fans-fans_ lo itu?" balas Konan dengan nada jutek. Dia gak berani natap si Pein, takut ketahuan pipinya udah kayak tomat busuk.

"Oi, lo bisa gak kalau ngomong sama gue gak usah nyolot? Mulut lo kalau lagi nyolot mirip ikan koi tau! Udah kalah Kisame si manusia ikan itu kalau dibandingin sama lo!" Pein cerocos terus ala Ibu kos. Kesel dia diejekin terus sama cewek di sampingnya itu.

"Ngapain lo nyamain gue sama makhuk nista samudera pasifik itu? Lo lupa dia pacaran sama ikan koi gaje yang ajib banget dikasih nama Emily? Wajar dong, kalau dia mirip ikan koi! Lebih mirip lele malahan!" Konan sewot disamain sama Kisame. Amit-amit dia bisa satu spesies dengan makhluk gaje itu.

Akhirnya selama pelajaran, kedua orang itu bukannya belajar, adu mulut dengan topik Kisame lebih mirip ikan apa. Kisame yang di distrik 12 langsung batuk-batuk gaje.

"Ohok! Ohok! Hoeeekkk!" begitulah suara batuk Kisame yang entah karena angin apa dia bisa batuk-batuk. Tobi deketin Kisame sambil nepuk punggung manusia ikan itu keras-keras. Niatnya mau bantuin, tapi adanya mungkin karena Tobi terlalu bawa perasaan, Kisame sampai nyusruk ke tanah, ck ck ck.

Kembali ke kelas X A-1….

Lupakan situasi PeinKonan. Lebih baik kita beralih ke Kakek Uchiha kita. Itachi yang biasanya anak teladan, dari tadi asyik sendiri corat-coret bukunya. Gambar benang kusut. Maklum, dia masih ingat apa kata Izumi kemarin pas dibawa ke asrama. Bener-bener di luar ekspetasi Itachi.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Apa?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi kalau dia gak salah dengar.

"Sudah saya bilang, Itachi-San. Saya adalah asisten pribadi Fugaku-Sama untuk mengurus urusan sekolah anda. Jadi anda hanya perlu fokus pada pelajaran anda," jawab Izumi sopan banget, bikin Itachi risih. Secara Izumi kayaknya seumuran dia. Masa' manggil anda, sih?

"Bisa gak lo berhenti ngomong formal ke gue? Kita ini 'kan sebaya!" kata Itachi garuk-garuk ketek (?). Izumi _sweatdrop_. Gak nyangka kalau salah satu pewaris klan Uchiha bisa segaje ini. Ini nih, akibatnya kalau deket sama Akatsuki lama-lama. Ketularan sableng!

"Kalau lo emang asisten Tou-San gue, lo pasti pernah denger dari Uchiha lain kalau gue paling gak suka jadi pewaris klan! Sasuke aja tau!" entah kenapa Itachi jadi naik daun, err, maksudnya naik darah ke Izumi. Padahal dia ada _feeling_ juga ke cewek manis itu. Tapi sepertinya kalau udah urusan klan, Kakek kita gak bisa nahan es tong tong aka emosi.

"Itachi- Sama—"

" _Naniiii_!? Baru aja lo manggil gue Itachi-San, sekarang Itachi-Sama? Lo pernah dapet bogem mentah dari gue, gak?" Itachi mamerin tinjunya dengan muka angker. Tapi Izuminya kayaknya gak takut. Benar-benar sangat Uchiha sekali.

"Itachi-Sama…" Izumi natep Itachi dalem banget tapi dengan ekspresi serius. Merasa situasi makin gak enak aja, terpaksa kali ini Uchiha tampan kita mengalah. Itachi sekarang nunduk, gak mau balas tatapan dari Izumi. Eehhhh!? Ada apa denganmu, Itachi!? Mana Uchiha selama ini yang lo banggakan? Di depan cewek aja lo bisa lemah gitu! Tapi kita pasti pernah denger pepatah, cinta itu buta. Sampai-sampai mata sang Uchiha Itachi bisa merem (Gak buta beneran) mendadak karena asisten Tou-Sannya sendiri.

"Berat saya mengatakan ini, tapi Fugaku-Sama meminta anda untuk pindah sekolah ke Kumogakure," satu kalimat dari Izumi langsung membuat Itachi kejang-kejang _plus_ efek suara petir sebagai _backsound_.

"…Kenapa?" jah, pas dengernya, reaksi dia lebay gitu. Eh, pas ngomong, sok _cool_. Maklum, dia masih jaga _imej_ dari Izumi. Gak lupa dong, kalau Itachi itu narsisnya lebih dari luar binasa, err, luar biasa!

"Fugaku-Sama ingin anda menangani cabang perusahaan kita disana. Jadi lebih memudahkan kalau anda bersekolah disana juga. Lagipula kalau anda pindah, saya juga akan pindah untuk mengurus kebutuhan sekolah anda," Izumi jelasin panjang lebar persis orang lagi presentasi di kantor. Bujug dah!

 **END FLASHBACK**

Itachi menghela napas pasrah kayak Kakek-Kakek lanjut usia. Pikiran dia udah bercabang-cabang. Satu ke Izumi (?), satu ke Fugaku. Tapi dia rada bingung mau ngambil keputusan apa. Secara Fugaku 'kan galak. Bisa diterkam dia kalau dia sampai nolak permintaan Fugaku.

" **Emang sialan tuh, orang tua! Main suruh milih aja! Emang dia kira lagi milih baju obralan di pasar? Pertama kali dalam hidup gue nemuin temen-temen sejati gue, eh, gue disuruh pindah! Seenaknya aja tuh orang! Perlu gue giles tuh muka biar kapok!"** batin Itachi kurang ajar. Dasar anak durhaka. Jangan tiru Uchiha satu ini, _readers_. Buang aja dia ke laut!

Karena keasyikan melamun, Itachi gak sadar kalau bel istirahat kedua udah bunyi. Tetep duduk dengan tatapan kosong di kursinya. Pas PeinKoHiZet mau cabut ke perpus untuk selamatkan diri dari _fans_ Pein, mereka sadar kalau Uchiha itu gak ngikutin mereka.

"Itachi, oi, Itachi! Lo denger kagak?" panggil Konan menyadarkan Itachi yang seketika balik ke dunia nyata.

"Hah? Apaan?" balas Itachi dengan muka bloon. Bayangin aja gimana wajah Itachi yang idiotnya persis Tobi.

"Ngapain lo malah kayak kambing ompong gitu? Ini udah istirahat tau! Ayo ke perpus, nanti kita dikejar _fans_ Pein lagi," Konan langsung menarik tangan Itachi dan keluar dari ruangan dengan buru-buru, nyusul Pein cs yang udah kesana duluan.

Selama menuju ke perpus, anehnya Itachi gak berontak dari Konan yang masih narik tangan dia. Ternyata Itachi masih kepikiran dengan rencana Tou-Sannya yang ingin mindahkan dia ke Kumo. Kasihan Itachi, saudara-saudara. Dia bingung mau ngasih tau konco-konconya atau gak. Tapi mengingat temennya rada autis (Termasuk dia), Itachi memilih diem.

"Yo!" kata Konan ke tiga Akatsuki yang nyampe duluan di perpus. Tiga cowok itu udah duduk adem anyem di sofa perpus.

"Si Itachi kenapa, tuh?" tanya Hidan curiga lihat Itachi lesu sejak Izumi dibawa ke asrama. Anehnya, Itachi gak cerita apa-apa ke mereka. Rahasiaan gitu.

"Lo kenapa, Chi? Lesu gitu. Datang bulan?" terucap sudah kata tabu paling sensitif untuk kaum hawa dari mulut makhluk persilangan bunga bangkai dan Sumanto. Itachi langsung melotot angker ke Zetsu diikuti tabokan telak dari Konan.

"Oi, di perpus jangan berisik!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang gak asing banget di telinga Akatsuki kita. Mereka noleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Satomi dan Shikamaru lagi duduk di kursi penjaga perpus. Satomi lagi asyik baca. Shikamaru? Gak usah ditanya. Bocah gendeng itu pastinya lagi tidur. Dia tidur sambil nyandar ke kepala kursi. Dasar penjaga gak becus!

"Bangun, bocah nanas!" seru Satomi kasar dan menggeplak kepala Shikamaru sampai ngegubrak ke lantai. Tapi ajaibnya, Shikamaru gak bangun.

"Groooookkkkkk…." Shikamaru ngorok dengan gak tau diri kalau di perpus bukan dia doang. Untung aja perpus lagi gak ramai.

"Buset dah tuh bocah Nara! Kalau tidur amit-amit kayak orang mati!" Hidan berbisik ke Pein yang duduk di sampingnya. Pein cuma _sweatdrop_. Gak tau harus komen apa lihat Satomi yang berusaha bangunin bocah pemalas berambut nanas itu.

"Satomi, gue mau mulangin buku," Kiba yang baru masuk, segera mendatangi Satomi. Dia letakin buku yang berjudul ' _How to Love Your Pet_ ' di meja penjaga. Satomi pun berhenti dulu dari bangunin Shikamaru.

"Kiba, lo telat mulangin buku dua hari!" teriak Satomi di telinga Kiba setelah melihat daftar peminjam. Seharusnya Kiba mulangin buku dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa baru sekarang di pulangin? Untung aja yang minjem bukan Kakuzu. Kalau Kakuzu mah pastinya udah dijual.

"Maaf, maaf. Soalnya gue sibuk latihan buat pertandingan nanti," balas Kiba kalem. Dia gak mau ribut-ribut di perpus.

"Pertandingan apaan?" tanya Konan yang emang gak tau. Padahal pertandingan lima sekolah bakal diadakan di SMA Konohagakure. Maklum, dia gak terlalu mengikuti berita koran sekolah yang dipimpin Mayuri sama Sai, pacar Ino.

"Lo gak tau kalau pertandingan lima sekolah ternama negara Shinobi bakal diadakan di SMA kita?" Pein ngerutkan jidat, heran dia lihat anggotanya bisa ketinggalan zaman gitu. Konannya cuma mutar bola mata. Kalau dibales, pasti ujung-ujungnya diejek lagi. Mending diem aja.

"Pertandingannya bakal mulai 10 hari dari sekarang. Makanya banyak murid di sekolah kita yang pada latihan di gedung olahraga. Tahun lalu kita 'kan juara umum. Singkatnya, jangan buat malu nama sekolah," celetuk seseorang dari belakang Konan. Seorang cewek yang dari tadi asyik baca itu langsung pindah duduk di samping Itachi. Itachi yang notabene diapit duo cewek, Konan sama cewek itu, jadi rada risih. Terpaksa dia geser lagi.

"Tumben lo gak ke kantin, Sakura. Perasaan adik gue ke sana tuh!" sindir Itachi sinis. Soalnya dia tau kalau bocah pink itu tergila-gila sama Sasuke. Kemanapun bocah pantat ayam itu pergi, pasti tuh cewek ngekor _plus fans_ nya yang bejibun.

"Males gue ngekorin dia terus. Gue panggil-panggil, adik lo malah cuek bebek gitu. Budek kali tuh adik lo! Periksa sana ke THT!" bales Sakura kesel kalau melihat tingkat kecuekan Sasuke yang lebih akut dari Itachi. Tapi bedanya Itachi lebih terbuka sama antek-anteknya. Ya iyalah, ITACHI!

"Uchiha emang selalu nyebelin," gumam Hidan ngelirik Itachi dengan nada gak suka.

"Diem lo, rambut ubanan!" ejek Itachi ke Hidan yang gak habis-habisnya menteror dia.

Akhirnya selama Sakura bergabung duduk sama Akatsuki, mereka membahas habis soal pertandingan itu. Dari siapa-siapa aja yang jadi perwakilan sekolah, lomba apa aja yang dipertandingkan, sampai isu-isu soal siapa nama murid dari sekolah lain yang jadi rival mereka. Sakura tau dari mana? Maklum, Sakura baru aja menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS dari anak kelas X. Wajar dia tau banyak info.

Lagi enak-enaknya ngobrol, terdengar pintu perpus terbuka dengan barbar. Seketika semua penghuni perpus menoleh ke arah sang pintu. Rupanya itu Miyako dan Ryosuke yang kompakan nendang pintu sampai engselnya rusak, weleh-weleh. Sedangkan Satomi melotot gak percaya ke pintu yang hancur habis.

"Woi, lo berdua bisa masuknya dengan lembut kagak? Lo lihat, tuh! Kalau Tsunade-Sama sampai tau, bisa dihabisin gue!" Satomi mencak-mencak ke duo barbar yang sekarang lagi cengengesan gaje. Terpaksa Satomi harus keluar duit buat ganti pintu nantinya. Buset dah, ternyata menjadi penjaga perpus banyak cobaan. Dari se _partner_ dengan Shikamaru yang bukannya jaga tapi tidur, Kiba yang telat mulangin buku, terus dua orang sialan yang baru aja ngancurin pintu. Bener-bener resek.

"Oi, Pein!" Ryo males nanggepin Satomi, langsung deketin Pein dan kawan-kawan bareng Miyako. Tapi dari nada Ryo tadi, kayaknya lagi ada situasi gawat-darurat.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Zetsu penasaran. Tapi gak ditanggepin sama RyoMiya. Mereka lebih milih ngomong sama Pein daripada makhluk rumput-rumputan.

"Lo tau kemana Kisame cs pergi?" pertanyaan pertama telah diucapkan dari mulut Miyako ke Pein.

"Hah? Maksudnya apaan?" Konan bingung ini arah pembicaraan kemana coba. Kisame sama yang lain pergi? Memang aneh, sih. Biasanya mereka berlima datangin mereka ke kelas buat ngajak ke kantin, kalau gak ke perpus. Tapi hari ini mereka gak dateng-dateng. Jelas, dong! Orang mereka bolos, pergi ke distrik 12 buat manasin anggota Pein, ck ck ck.

"Dari tadi pagi mereka gak masuk, gak ada keterangan. Sampai sekarang pun batang hidung nista makhluk berlima itu juga gak nampak. Gak mungkin sakit, dong. Mana ada sakit kompakan gitu. Makanya kita dua nanya sama lo. Lo 'kan ketua mereka _plus_ seruang sama mereka di asrama, 'kan?" lanjut Miyako yang bikin Pein cs panas-dingin. Akatsuki cuma saling tatap. Mana mereka tau kemana Kisame sama yang lain. Masa' sih bolos?

"Tapi kita semua berangkat bareng ke sekolah, kok…" gumam Konan entah ngomong sama siapa. Pikirannya udah macem-macem. Jangan-jangan KisaKakuSasoDeiTob diculik lagi.

"Mereka ada bilang pergi kemana, gak?" kali ini Ryo nanya ke Pein yang lagi bingung sendiri.

"Gak ada," jawab Pein singkat dengan muka panik. Kebayang gak sih, gimana muka Pein kalau lagi panik?

"Jadi?" jah, sekarang Akatsuki, Sakura, MiyaRyo saling pandang. Celingak-celinguk gaje. Ketua Akatsukinya aja gak tau, apalagi mereka! Sedangkan Pein mutar otaknya yang minim itu. Berpikir kemana coba mereka bolos. Tapi mengingat Tobi sama mereka, rasanya gak mungkin. Tobi 'kan gak suka bolos. Kalau mereka bolos, pasti bocah itu teriak-teriak gaje minta balik ke sekolah. Hadeh, Pein gak tau kalau Tobi disuap sama lolipop biar ikut ke distrik 12 sama Sasori.

.

~o_0~

.

* * *

"Senpai, waktu belajar udah habis, lho. Kayaknya Pein-Senpai sama yang lain udah pulang, deh," celetuk Tobi sambil lihat jam tangannya. Tobi jadi takut. Dia gak mau lihat Senpai ketuanya itu marah. Secara mereka 'kan bolos. Apalagi mereka gak bilang kalau pergi ke distrik dimana Pein tinggal. Jadi sekarang mereka lagi di mobil dengan Kisame jadi supirnya.

"Tobi, lo berisik, un! Kita 'kan disini demi Pein juga!" bentak Deidara ala Ibu-Ibu sampai nyaris bikin Tobi mewek.

"Oh ya, Kisame. Ngomong-ngomong Pein tinggal dimana, sih?" tanya Sasori penasaran. Dia pengen tau aja mengingat sifat bejat Pein. Orangtua mana yang betah tinggal sama dia.

"Oh, itu. Ya udah, kita ke sana aja sekalian mampir. Udah lama gue gak ketemu sama Kurenai-San," kata Kisame langsung tancap gas menuju tempat tinggal Pein.

Setelah beberapa kali lewat gang, belokan, tanjakan, dan sebagainya, akhirnya Kisame dan yang lain udah sampai. Kisame markirkan mobil Tobi tepat di luar gerbang panti. Sementara SasoDeiKakuTob cengo gak percaya. Soalnya mereka baca pamflet yang bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan Konoha'.

"Oi, oi, Kis… Pein itu…. Anak panti?" kata Kakuzu megap-megap gak percaya. Wajah sehancur itu anak panti. Dia kira anak _rocker_ kali, ck ck ck. Mengingat Pein tindikan.

"Hah? Lo baru tau? Emang si Pein itu anak panti. Dia udah tinggal disini sejak dia masih bayi," balas Kisame yang turun dari mobil. Semuanya kontan ngekorin dia masuk ke panti.

Kisame mencet bel di luar gerbang beberapa kali. Akhirnya keluar Kurenai dari gedung utama Panti. Dia heran lihat Kisame datang bareng empat ekor manusia yang gak dia kenal. Tapi Kurenai memilih untuk bukain gerbang.

"Aduh, Kisame. Lama gak jumpa, ya. Ayo masuk!" kata Kurenai ramah mempersilahkan setengah Akatsuki kita masuk ke panti. Kisame masuk biasa aja. Beda sama yang lain yang agak canggung. Soalnya mereka belum pernah ke panti satu-satunya di Konoha itu. Pas mereka duduk di sofa gedung utama, Kurenai langsung letakin lima cangkir ocha di meja, nawarin gitu.

"Lho, Pein gak bareng sama kamu?" ini dia yang bikin Kurenai heran. Dia tau kalau Pein sama Kisame temen dekat. Tapi kenapa Pein gak datang?

"Oh, dia lagi di asrama, Kurenai-San. Ada tugas sekolah. Jadi gak sempat mampir," jawab Kisame cepet. Dia takut kalau Kurenai sampai tau mereka bolos. Bisa dihajar sama tenaga gorila Kurenai nanti. Secara tenaga Kurenai lagi marah gak kalah dari Tsunade.

"Err, maaf, Kurenai-San, kalau boleh tanya, bener ya, Pein itu anak panti disini?" tanya Kakuzu masih gak percaya.

"Hm? Iya, benar, dia anak panti disini. Saya sendiri Ibu pantinya,"

"Tadi kata Kisame, Pein udah disini sejak bayi, un. Memang kenapa Orangtua Pein, Kurenai-San, un?" kali ini Deidara yang nanya. Ikutan penasaran juga. Males kalau cuma Kakuzu yang nanya doang.

Kurenai bingung dengan cara bicara Deidara yang pakai 'un-un'. Tapi gak dimasukin ke hati. "Saya juga kurang tau. Soalnya 16 tahun yang lalu, Jiraiya-San yang bawa Pein yang masih bayi kesini. Saya tanya siapa Orangtuanya, Jiraiya-San gak tau. Katanya dia kebetulan nemu Pein di jembatan Konoha ke Amegakure. Karena itu, Jiraiya-San bawa dia kemari,"

JLEGEEERRRR! Terdengar suara petir sebagai efek terkejutnya Akatsuki kita termasuk Kisame. Tentu aja, Kisame aja gak tau walau udah temen lama sama Pein. Rahasia Pein akhirnya terbongkar juga. Tunggu, rahasia Pein? Salah semua. Lebih tepatnya ini rahasia Jiraiya-San.

"Kok Pein gak pernah cerita?" gumam Sasori heran kenapa Pein malah main rahasia-rahasiaan gini.

"Jelas Pein gak pernah cerita. Dia aja gak tau soal ini. Hal ini harus dirahasiakan dari dia, itu kata Jiraiya-San. Apalagi saya penasaran juga kenapa pas Jiraiya-San pertama kali bawa Pein kemari udah langsung tau namanya," lanjut Kurenai nopang dagu mengingat masa 16 tahun yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Kurenai terkejut pas lihat Jiraiya bawa bayi yang diselimuti kain di hari hujan deras gini. Kurenai bukain gerbang dan buru-buru membawa Jiraiya ke gedung panti.

"Anak siapa ini, Jiraiya-San?" tanya Kurenai lihat bayi yang digendong pria tua mesum itu. Masa' anak Jiraiya? Jiraiya aja gak pernah kawin! Ha! Jangan-jangan anak hubungan gelap, begitulah pikiran aneh Kurenai.

"Saya nemuin dia di jembatan penghubung Konoha-Ame. Dia dimasukkin ke kardus. Kebetulan saya mau pulang dari Ame setelah pertemuan penting. Makanya saya bawa dia aja, soalnya gak ada orang lain disana. Mana hujan deras lagi! Lihat, dia nangis-nangis terus sejak saya nemuin dia," kata Jiraiya kasihan lihat Pein nangis kenceng-kenceng bikin telinga Kurenai sama Jiraiya nyaris budek. Yah, namanya juga masih bayi. Maklum aja deh!

"Gak ada kertas gitu di kardusnya? Siapa tau itu pesan dari Orangtuanya,"

"Gak ada. Udah, sekarang saya serahkan anak ini sama kamu. Rawat dia. Namanya Pein Yahiko. Di lahir tanggal 20 Februari. Ingat, jangan beritahu anak ini kalau dia sudah besar. Biar saya aja. Nah, saya harus pergi!" begitu Jiraiya meletakkan Pein di pangkuan Kurenai, dia buru-buru cabut.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Jiraiya-San!" tinggal Kurenai deh yang ngerutuk kesel ke mesum itu yang main pergi aja.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Akatsuki diam dengerin cerita masa lalu Pein dari Kurenai. Ada rasa kasihaaaaaan gitu di hati mereka pas tau Pein itu anak panti yang dibuang Orangtuanya. Khusus Kakuzu sampai menitikkan air mata. Kayaknya Kakuzu si pelit kita agak lebay denger kisah Pein. Kurenai mengakhiri cerita dengan menghela napas berat.

"Terus apa anehnya, Oba-San?" celetuk Tobi yang masih gak konek dari tadi. Bener-bener, deh. Merusak suasana aja tuh bocah!

"Yah, anehnya, waktu kejadiannya tanggal 15 April. Dari mana dia tau Pein lahir di Februari? Makanya saya rasa ada yang disembunyikan Jiraiya-San dari saya. Karena itu jangan kasih tau Pein soal ini, ya. Kalian teman-temannya, 'kan? Makanya saya percaya sama kalian untuk jaga soal ini dari dia,"

Setelah dengar jawaban itu, si Tobi mau nanya lagi. Tapi dicegah sama Deidara dengan menggeplak kepala bocah itu sampai mewek gaje. Tobi nangis gak kira-kira sampai gedung panti goyang-goyang persis kena gempa, ck ck ck. Sementara penghuni panti lainnya nutup kuping demi keselamatan jiwa raga, halah.

Akhirnya tangisan Tobi berhenti pas Sasori nawarin lolipop kalau dia berhenti nangis. Pastinya itu manjur. Tobi langsung mingkem. Akatsuki dan Kurenai menghela napas sejenak.

" **Jadi itu alasannya kenapa rahasia Pein dirahasiakan ketat sama Jiraiya-San? Tapi kenapa?"** batin Kisame mikir berat. Kayaknya soal ini, dia harus minta tolong Itachi untuk diselidiki.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Author : Akhirnya kelar juga! Kayaknya untuk chapter ini, lebih gak ke arah _humor_ tapi _hurt_ , ya. Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Kita harus ungkapkan kenapa Pein bisa jadi anak panti.

Kakuzu : Gue gak percaya! Gak percayaaaaaaa! Gak nyangka Pein itu-

Akatsuki : Berisik!

Kakuzu : *Pundung*

Tobi : Ternyata Pein-senpai yang perhatian sama anggotanya itu bisa yatim-piatu juga, ya. Tobi kagum!

Author : Terserah lo deh, Tob.

Deidara : Wah, kayaknya harus gue kasih tau sama anggota lain nih, un! Mereka semua harus tau, un! Kecuali Pein pastinya.

Sasori : Gue kali dukung lo, Dei!

Deidara : Danna, un…*Puppy eyes*

Sasori : Jadi kapan _chap_ selanjutnya?

Author : kayaknya tanggal 30 september ini deh. Tunggu aja! Gue masih rencanain gimana nistanya perang geng nanti.

Kisame : Silahkan beri saran, kesan dan ide anda di kotak review. Makasih mau nunggu kelanjutannya dan membaca _chapter-chapter fic_ Kisah Kasih di Sekolah ini! Akhir kata…

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN^_^**


	13. Rencana Akatsuki Sebelum Pertempuran

Deidara : Wow, makasih yang mau _review_ kembali _fic_ gaje ini, un. _Hontou ni arigatou_ , un! Semua kesan anda, bikin _Author_ semangat jiwa raga, un!

Author : Halah, lo tau aja gimana perasaan gue, Dei…

Deidara : Gue 'kan emang perhatian, un.

Pein : Jadi, ini _chapter_ perang gengnya?

Author : Gak secepat itu, Pein. Kita main perlahan-lahan dulu. Ketebak dong alur ceritanya!

Konan : Yah, moga aja perangnya gak lo bikin nista.

Tobi : Tobi mau ngomong sama pembaca! Errr…Selamat membaca, semuanya! Moga suka!

Sasori : Ya elah, dikirain mau ngomong apa nih bocah. Ya udah, deh. _Happy reading_!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Oi, Pein! Gue lupa siapa yang ciptain lo pada. Siapa, sih? *Pein : Lo buat fanfic Akatsuki tapi gak tau siapa pemiliknya. Jelas Masashi Kishimoto, bego! Amit-amit gue kalau lo yang punya!***_

 _ **Pairing : ItachixIzumi dan PeinxKonan. Untuk Akatsuki dan OC lain masih penuh tanda tanya.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN**

 **RENCANA AKATSUKI SEBELUM PERTEMPURAN**

 **.**

"Lo kemana kemarin, Kis?" Miyako tanya ke intinya pas Kisame baru duduk di kursinya dengan muka asem. Heran aja, sih. Gak biasanya bocah hiu itu bolos, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Miyako kita. Apalagi dilihatnya Kisame nopang dagu, acuh. Padahal asal Miyako ngajak ngobrol, Kisame pasti ladenin. Sekarang Kisame persis orang stroke yang gak bisa ngomong di kelas.

"Oi, Kis, lo dengerin gue kagak?" Miyako yang agak takut dengan kondisi gaje Kisame, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kisame. Tapi Kisame gak bereaksi. Jangan-jangan, Kisame kesambet jin!

"Kenapa tuh bocah?" tanya Reisuke ke Miyako yang ikutan heran juga lihat Kisame. Soalnya Tobi lagi berisik di kelas (Lebih tepatnya main gendang dengan meja sebagai gendangnya). Biasanya Kisame atau gak Deidara yang menormalkan bocah itu. Tapi kelima Akatsuki di X A-2 lagi masa aneh-anehnya.

"Lha, mana gue tau!" jawab Miyako geleng-geleng kepala ke Kisame yang masih belum sadar juga.

"Buset dah, si Tobi! Perasaan tuh anak gak pernah waras sehari aja," kali ini perhatian Reisuke teralih ke Tobi. Bocah itu berdiri di atas meja _plus_ lompat-lompat jingkrak, sambil nyanyi segala lagi. Bener-bener nista telinga orang yang dengar nyanyian _ultrasonic attack_ Tobi.

SYUUUUNGG! DUAGH! Sebuah kursi melayang ke arah Tobi dan _oh yeah_! Kursi itu mendarat telak di wajah bocah topeng baygon itu sampai dia ngejomplang dari meja dengan sangat tidak elit. Ternyata yang ngelempar adalah Anko yang emang waktunya ngajar di kelas nista itu.

"Semuanya duduk!" seru Anko dengan aura angker yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Spontan semua murid pada duduk manis. Takut diterkam dengan guru ganas rada cantik itu.

Shiho yang menjabat sebagai teman sebangku Tobi, membantu bocah itu bangkit dari alam kubur (?).

"Masukkan semua buku kalian ke dalam tas dan tas harap dikumpulkan ke depan. Di meja cuma ada kertas selembar dan pena kalian! Hari ini kita ulangan!" kalimat terakhir dari Anko sukses bikin semua murid kejang-kejang mendadak. Siapa nyangka kalau bakal ada ulangan tiba-tiba gini?

"WOI, DENGAR KAGAK!? KUMPULKAN!" Anko gebrak meja, nyaris aja tuh meja ambrol jadi dua. Beberapa murid pada lompat kambing karena kaget Anko teriak _plus_ mukul meja. Akhirnya, semua murid dengan sangat terpaksa ngumpulin alat tempur mereka ke depan dengan muka bête. Khusus untuk Sasori, dia sampai ngerutuk semoga Anko kena azab setelah ini, ck ck ck.

Setelah semuanya duduk kembali di kursinya, Anko mulai jalan ke tiap meja untuk bagikan soal-soal keramat yang pastinya susah banget.

"Ingat, dikerjakan sendiri! Jangan nyontek! Kalau ketahuan, bakal saya buat dia menyesal hidup di dunia ini!" ancaman keluar sudah dari mulut Anko. Suasana kelas makin tegang aja. Gak ada yang berani cari gara-gara sama Sensei satu itu.

Kisame mengambil kertas soal di depannya lalu dibaca dalam hati, **"…Jam berapa bom atom di Nagasaki dijatuhkan pasukan sekutu?... Kapan coba? Gue mana tau! Orang gue gak hidup pas bom atom itu jatuh! Ngaco nih orang ngasih soal!"**. Halah, bilang aja Kis, Lo yang gak tau jawabannya. Pakai nyalahin Anko segala.

Sedangkan Miyako yang duduk di sebelah Kisame kayaknya adem anyem dengan soal Anko. Maklum, Miyako lumayan ahli dalam sejarah. Dia jago menghapal sih! Dia 'kan anak direktur _Shimizu Corp_ yang notabene harus menghapal _file-file_ rapat atau apapun itu.

Sementara di ujung sana, Kakuzu senyum-senyum gaje natapin kertas soal. Nyaris aja iler si raja pelit itu jatuh ke kertas. Sasori membatu saking gak taunya, soalnya dia gak belajar apa-apa (Penyakit malasnya kumat). Deidara udah mulai ngerjakan sambil bergumam 'Un..Un'. Reisuke yang disampingnya beberapa kali nyuruh bocah pirang itu buat diem. Tapi yang disuruh diem malah cuek aja. Tobi? Ini anak lebih stres lagi. Entah karena autisnya kumat mendadak atau emang gak tau, dia berulang kali jedukin kepalanya ke meja, weleh-weleh. Ujung-ujungnya Shiho yang kena. Shiho gak konsen ngerjain soal. Karena dia lebih milih menormalkan Tobi untuk sesaat.

"Waktu kalian sampai bel istirahat. Yang telat, gak saya terima!" otomatis semua murid langsung konsen ngerjain soal sampai gak berkedip, gak lihat kiri-kanan.

Ada yang tau seperti apa kondisi X A-1?

.

* * *

.

Kelas X A-1 lagi gak terkontrol. Mereka pada ribut, asyik ngobrol, ngerusuh, atau hal-hal yang gak sepantasnya dilakukan murid. Wajar aja. Tsunade yang harusnya ngajar di kelas nista itu pagi ini belum masuk. Padahal biasanya Nenek tua itu udah berdiri dengan aura angker di depan kelas setelah bel masuk bunyi.

Naruto yang lagi selonjoran di meja Kiba, ngerutin jidat pas Neji yang ditunjuk Tsunade sebagai ketua kelas (Pastinya main asal tunjuk aja) masuk dengan menghadap belakang. Maksudnya? Tangan Neji gak bisa kepakai untuk buka pintu. Jadi tadi si Hyuuga itu dorong pintu pakai punggung.

"Apaan tuh, Neji?" tanya Naruto heran lihat Neji baru masuk kelas bawa kertas-kertas yang bejibun. Sampai-sampai wajahnya ketutupan tumpukan kertas.

"Gak tau. Gue cuma disuruh bawa ini doang sama Tsunade-Sensei," jawab Neji sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di meja guru, terus dia balik ke kursinya yang gak jauh dari meja Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan soal lagi?" celetuk Tenten panik duluan. Maklum, selama dia bersekolah di SMA itu, dia tau kalau Tsunade tipe Sensei yang mendadak ngasih soal atau kuis. Mana dia belum belajar materi yang diajarkan Tsunade tempo lalu. Bisa-bisa alamat remid. Dia datangin Neji kayak minta pertanggung jawaban (?).

"Kenapa lo, cepol?" Neji rada risih ditatapin Tenten ala _puppy eyes_. Kayaknya Neji udah tau apa maksudnya Tenten.

"Kalau gue gak tau, kasih tau gue, ya! _Pleaseeeee_ ….." kata Tenten ngatupkan tangan sambil ngasih senyum terbaiknya. Ngekorin Sai aja nih anak *Sai yang di kelas X A-2 batuk-batuk gaje*.

"Haahh…Iya, iya! Gue kasih tau! Tapi _stop_ lihatin gue kayak gitu!" akhirnya hasutan ala Tenten menang, ck ck ck. Sampai-sampai Hyuuga tampan kita _KO_ dengan jurus merayu cewek bercepol dua itu.

"Keluarkan kertas selembar dan pena. Kumpul semua tas ke depan. Kita ulangan sekarang," tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Tsunade dengan suara _high heels_ nya yang terdengar jelas. Baru masuk dia udah nodong ulangan. Kontan dong semua murid terkejut gitu. Bahkan Naruto sampai gelagapan, soalnya dia 'kan masih dalam posisi selonjoran pas Tsunade masuk.

"Tunggu, Sensei! Sensei gak ngasih kabar kalau kita ulangan hari ini," kata Naruto mencoba protes sambil turun dari meja.

"Mau gue buat gigi lo semua pada tanggal?" kata Tsunade ngancem _mode on_ sambil senyum iblis. Naruto ngeper. Lihat senyum iblis Tsunade tadi, semua murid tau kalau gak ada gunanya tawar-menawar dengan kepsek mereka. Terpaksa mereka nurut.

"Neji, Pein, tolong bagikan semua soal ini sama teman kalian semua," lanjut Tsunade lagi nyuruh-nyuruh dua cowok itu. Soalnya dia males bagiin. Maklum, udah tua. Tinggal menghitung hari aja umur si Tsunade (Tsunade : Lo kata gue mau mokad!?*Author digiling*).

Daripada di bogem, PeinNeji langsung bergerak ke meja Tsunade, dan mulai bagiin soal. Pas di bagian meja Pein sendiri, Konan nanya gimana soalnya. Pein cuma angkat bahu, mana dia tau soalnya sulit atau apa. Dia aja belum baca soalnya. Setelah semua selesai dibagiin, Tsunade ngambil alih.

"Kumpulkan semua jawaban kalian di meja saya pas bunyi bel istirahat. Paham?"

"Paham, Sensei…." Jawab semua murid dengan lesu.

"Kalau gitu, kerjakan sekarang," kata Tsunade lagi. Tapi kali ini dia melotot angker ke semua orang di kelas itu, bikin semua orang merinding disko. Semoga mereka masih selamat setelah ini.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

* * *

Sementara Akatsuki kita berjuang di kelas, kita lihat dulu situasi di luar SMA Konohagakure.

Distrik pusat, blok A, gang nomor 10…

.

Walau dibilang gang, sebenarnya gak bisa disebut gang. Soalnya ini gang terluas di Konoha. Lebih mirip petak kosong yang panjang gitu. Nah, bicara soal gang, tampak banyak sepeda motor udah markir dengan indah disana. Wajah-wajah cowok-cowok itu rada-rada angker. Gak lama datang sepeda motor dari arah depan gang. Semua cowok itu minggir karena mereka tau itu Raidou yang notabene ketua mereka.

"Persiapan udah selesai?" tanya Raidou ke Chiriku, si wakil ketua.

"Udah. Tinggal nunggu entar sore aja. Tapi gue gak yakin bocah yang rebut Tsunami dari lo itu mau datang," jawab Chiriku meremehkan nyali Pein. Soalnya anak buah Raidou itu banyak. Mana mungkin si Pein mau datang cuma untuk bonyokan.

"Dia pasti datang," kata Raidou santai. Kenapa Raidou bisa seyakin itu, ya? Karena kalau Pein gak datang, dia bakal hajar Tobi. Lho, kok Tobi? Yah, soalnya Tobi waktu itu bilang kalau Pein itu lebih kuat dari dia, 'kan? Kalau Tobi cuma membual doang, mungkin bocah itu bisa menyusul Zetsu yang hancur waktu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo yakin kita harus bolos hari ini? Bukannya lo harus latihan buat pertandingan nanti?" Chiriku nanya sambil lihat notesnya yang berisikan jadwal Raidou hari ini di sekolah.

"Halah, lagian dua hari ke depan sekolah diliburkan. Gak apa-apa dong, gue santai sekali-kali," jah, ternyata seorang Raidou yang OSIS gak lebih dari seorang Hidan yang pengen belajar, maka belajar, kalau kagak, bolos.

"Bos!" mendadak salah satu anggota Raidou datangin dia terburu-buru. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Habis lari kayaknya tuh anak. Raidou angkat sebelah alisnya, bingung lihat tingkah anak buahnya yang satu itu.

"Apaan?" tanya Raidou ogah-ogahan nanggepin tuh cowok.

"Gawat, Bos! Ternyata orang yang Bos tantang itu…"

"Hah?"

.

* * *

Pena Pein lepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Mengingat kelas dijaga malaikat maut aka Tsunade sampai heningnya kayak di kuburan, kontan suara pena jatuh itu menggema seruangan. Semua murid pada noleh ke Pein. Tapi Pein gak ambil pusing. Setelah dia ngambil penanya, dia balik ngerjain soal. Cuma perasaanya agak resah gitu. Dan entah kenapa itu disadari Konan yang bingung lihat perubahan ekspresi Pein.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Konan berbisik, biar gak didengar Tsunade gitu loh. Kalau sampai dengar, kemplang no jutsu Mak lampir itu bakal mampir ke pipi cewek penggila origami itu.

Pein natapin Konan sebentar lalu kembali konsen ke soal, "Emmm….Gue gak apa-apa. Lo gak usah khawatir,". Konan diem lihatin Pein yang tangannya cepet banget jawab soal. Kayaknya cewek ini tau kalau Pein bohong. Ck ck ck, jangan pernah remehkan _feeling_ seorang cewek, ya!

"Oi, Pein. Kalau gak salah, sore ini lo bakal nemui Raidou-Senpai di tempat pertemuan, 'kan? Gak masalah kami gak ikut?" dua pertanyaan dari Konan bikin Pein berhenti nulis sejenak. Lalu dia balik nulis lagi sambil jawab, "Dia nantang gue, 'kan? Bukan lo sama yang lainnya. Terus untuk apa lo ikut?".

"Tapi 'kan, Pein, Raidou-Senpai itu—"

"Woi, cewek rambut biru! Jangan bisik-bisik!" suara setan Tsunade mergoki Konan yang bisik-bisik gaje sama Pein. Konan saking kagetnya, nahan napas beberapa detik. Batinnya udah bilang kalau dirinya bakal tamat. Tapi ternyata Tsunade cuma ngasih peringatan doang. Intinya Konan selamat kali ini. Cewek itu langsung menghela napas lega.

Sementara itu, Hidan rupanya punya pikiran sama kayak Konan. Dia tau kalau sore ini adalah waktunya perang antar geng. Yang bikin dia kesel, Pein gak bolehin mereka semua bantuin dia. Berarti ketua mereka bakal berkelahi sendiri. Apalagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Kakuzu ngomel-ngomel ke Pein kalau dia gak mau tau soal nasib Pein yang bonyokan nanti. Katanya sih, dia gak mau ngeluarin duit buat makhluk tindik itu. Hemat uang kas, hadeh.

Di sisi lain, Zetsu lebih milih berkutat dengan soal-soal neraka yang berjejer ya ampun banyaknya. Dari tadi dia garuk-garuk kepala stres. Sempet pula dia berniat melalap Tsunade untuk pengganti makan siang nanti. Hufftt, ternyata sifat kanibalisme Zetsu belum hilang juga. Heran deh dengan Akatsuki satu ini. Angin apa si Pein milih dia jadi anggota? Buat jadi pajangan?

Lain Zetsu, lain lagi Itachi. Kembali lagi pikiran Itachi bercabang ganda. Satu ke ulangan, satu lagi ke pertarungan Pein nanti. Dia dapat info (Ingat 'kan, kalau Itachi itu banyak koneksi alias anak buah?) kalau gang itu sering dijadikan tempat hal-hal begituan. Itu artinya disana rawan polisi. Tamat sudah kalau Pein sampai tertangkep. Kelompok azab menantinya. Azab pertama, Jiraiya datang dengan ceramah _mode on_. Azab kedua, Tsunade _devil mode on_. Azab ketiga, Pein dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan azab terakhir, Kurenai _killer mode on_. Bener-bener apes.

Biarkan orang-orang itu sibuk mikirin Pein. Mending kita berpaling ke Akatsuki kita yang lain.

Waktu tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum istirahat. Bagi murid yang otaknya dipertanyakan, itu udah masuk zona awas. Artinya semua pada panik dan mencoba mencari contekan. Termasuk Kisame.

"Belum siap, Kis?" tanya Miyako kasihan lihat Kisame belum tau juga apa jawaban soal sialan Anko.

"Belum, nih. Masih kurang empat soal lagi," jawab Kisame apa adanya.

"Nih, lihat jawabanku aja," kata Miyako nawarin kertas jawabannya ke Kisame. Mumpung si Anko lagi gak merhatiin.

"Boleh?" Kisame masih gak percaya kalau seorang Miyako mau ngasih jawabannya begitu aja. Kalau Kakuzu sih, pasti dia udah dipalak.

"Hm, boleh. Nih!" balas Miyako sambil senyum maniiiiiiiiiissssss banget. Haahh, hati Kisame sempat meleleh seketika. Rasanya hati kisame awalnya seperti gunung es di kutub utara, lalu mencair seperti lautan musim panas di Hawai (Halah!). Aduuuuhhh, _so sweeeeettt_!

" **Yuhuuuu,** _ **my luckyyyyy**_ **!"** batin Kisame kesenengan kebagian contekan, ck ck ck.

Sedangkan Kisame lagi sibuk nyalin jawaban Miyako, Sasori berusaha manggilin Deidara. Dia mau nanya jawaban juga. Sasori belum jawab soal terakhir. Tapi Deidara kayaknya lagi budek sampai kerongkongan Sasori kering kerontang persis gurun pasir.

"Oi, Deidara!" panggil Sasori dengan suara sedikit keras, takut ketahuan Anko.

Deidara gak denger dan tetep ngerjain soal sambil bersiul-siul. Sombong banget tuh anak! Mentang-mentang soalnya mudah sama dia, dia ngacuhin Sasori.

"Banci pirang!" kali ini kesabaran Sasori udah habis. Dia mencopot sepatunya dan melemparnya ke kepala Deidara dengan telak. Puyeng sudah kepala makhluk yang gendernya diragukan itu. Deidara langsung noleh ke belakang mencari tersangka yang melempar sepatu tadi.

"Noleh juga lo! Apa jawaban nomor 20?" pas mata Deidara ke arahnya, Sasori gak melewati kesempatan itu. Dia tanya _to the point_. Waktu tinggal sedikit, cuy!

"Tanya sama Kakuzu," jiah, Deidara ngambek! Dia melengos gak peduli sama Sasori yang cengo lihat reaksi Deidara. Dia gak nyangka sepatu bututnya bisa bikin konconya semarah itu. Mampus lo, Sasori! Sementara di ujung sana, Kakuzu denger omongan Deidara (Kok bisa ya?). Dia langsung natap Sasori dengan mata ijonya yang udah aktif. Pertanda bocah saos itu bakal dipalak habis-habisan.

"Ck, iya, iya, gue minta maaf. Tolong gue, Dei. Cuma lo yang bisa nolong gue sekarang. Waktunya tinggal lima menit lagi!" kata Sasori mohon-mohon ke Deidara biar hatinya luluh.

"Haaahh… Iya, deh. Jawabannya pertarungan strategi burung pelatuk di Kawanakajima," Deidara yang kasihan juga lihat Dannanya itu, akhirnya mau nolong Sasori juga.

"Oh, makasih banget, Dei! Lo emang yang _the best_ , deh!" balas Sasori senang dan nulis jawaban dari Deidara. Kakuzu? Dia pundung karena gagal malakin Sasori, ck ck ck.

"Cepat selesaikan jawaban kalian! Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi!" teriak Anko kenceng banget bikin kuping semua murid nyaris budek. Murid-murid yang pada nyontek, buru-buru nyelesain kerjaan mereka.

.

xx~^_0~xx

.

* * *

Gedung olahraga renang SMA Konohagakure setelah bel istirahat pertama….

.

Byuurr! Mayuri dan Satomi lompat dari papan yang tingginya 10 meter itu ke kolam renang. Di pinggir kolam, Pein dan anggotanya duduk merhatiin MayuSato yang asyik main air, saling cipratan gitu. Mau gimana lagi, ini saatnya bersenang-senang sebelum libur. Soalnya mereka denger dari Sakura yang notabene anggota OSIS, kalau hari ini mereka cepet pulang. Jadi MayuSato ngajak ke kolam renang sekolah buat main-main gitu. Awalnya Pein yang diajak, tapi Akatsuki lain pengen ngekor. Walhasil jadilah mereka disini bareng dengan kawanan Naruto dan temen-temen sebangku mereka.

"Lo ditantang perang sama Raidou-Senpai? Gak salah lo?" tanya Neji gak percaya sifat preman Pein kambuh. Main perang geng aja kerjanya. Bahkan sifatnya ini pun kebawa sampai ke SMA.

"Lo gak salah denger, Hyuuga. Kenapa lo gak percaya gitu?" Hidan sinis nanggepin Neji yang natap dia dengan tatapan gak suka.

"Ya elah, wajar dong Neji nanya gitu. Lo gak tau kalau geng Raidou-Senpai itu paling ditakuti disini?" sahut Shikamaru yang ikutan berenang juga bareng Chouji.

"Bener kata Shika. Kalau ketahuan Tsunade-Sama, bisa gawat. Status murid pasti dicabut dari lo," sambung Chouji ikutan nambahin penjelasan yang pastinya akan terjadi sama Pein. Mulutnya udah penuh sama keripik. Buset dah! Bocah gentong itu malah makan di kolam renang. Ketahuan Ibiki alamat mampus tuh anak.

"Tenang aja. Gue tau situasi, kok. Gue pastikan Raidou-Senpai yang dikeluarin," kata Pein nyengir pede bikin semua bingung.

"Maksud lo apaan?" tanya Satomi penasaran. Apa si Pein nyerah ke Raidou begitu aja? Itu maksudnya?

"Senpai mau nyerah, gitu?" tanya Tobi tumben sedih. Yah, soalnya 'kan gara-gara dia makanya jadi begini. Dia merasa bersalah juga (Zetsu : Tunggu gue bonyokan baru dia bisa ngomong gitu!).

"Gak, ah! Siapa juga yang mau nyerah?" elak Pein gak terima. Kalau dia nyerah, jangan pernah sebut dia lagi seorang Pein Yahiko!

"Tapi, Pein, lebih baik kita ikutan juga. Kami mau bantu lo! Masa' kami biarin lo bertempur sendirian?" celetuk Konan dari belakang Pein, Pein noleh sebentar ke dia terus natapin kolam renang lagi.

"Dibilang lo gak usah ikut campur," ck, balasan dari Pein judes banget bikin Konan mangkel. Dia baru tau kalau Pein itu keras kepala sekeras batu bata.

"Oi, lo keterlaluan. Konan itu cemas sama lo, sama kayak kita-kita! Lo kok bicara gitu sih sama cewek?" sahut Kiba gak terima Pein asal ngomong aja. Pakai mikir dulu kek, kalau ngomong. Pein cuma mutar bola mata, bosan.

TENG TONG TENG TONG! PENGUMUMAN. KARENA HARI INI AKAN DIADAKAN RAPAT GURU UNTUK MEMBAHAS PERTANDINGAN PERSAHABATAN, DIHARAPKAN KEPADA SELURUH MURID UNTUK PULANG KE ASRAMA. SEKALI LAGI, KARENA HARI INI…(Begitulah pengeras suara mengumumkan agenda cepat pulang dan lagi-lagi bel norak itu gak pernah diganti-ganti sama Tsunade. Bener-bener kepsek gak modal!)

Dan tentu aja mereka yang di gedung renang juga dengar. Pein langsung bangkit dari duduknya, ngambil tasnya di sampingnya, lalu pergi gak pakai ngajak-ngajak konco-konconya.

"Wah, ini sih udah pasti jawabannya. Si Pein bakalan kelahi sendiri," kata Naruto takjub dengan keputusan Pein. Dia lihat Pein udah keluar dari gedung.

"Bego banget sih tuh orang! Anak buah Raidou-Senpai 'kan sampai 50 orang lebih. Gue jamin, gak selamet anak itu pas pulang ke ruang kalian," sahut Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, gak habis pikir. Gak biasanya tuh anak mau peduli sama orang lain. Tapi Pein adalah ketua Itachi. Mau gak mau tuh orang jadi ketuanya juga, yah secara teknis.

"Dei," Kisame segera beri kode ke Deidara. Deidara manggut-manggut dan ngambil ponselnya dari saku. Dia mencet-mencet tombol sebentar lalu tuh ponsel ditempel di telinganya. Oh, rupanya dia nelpon seseorang.

"Oi, ini gue, Deidara, un. Masih ingat sama gue, 'kan, un?... Ah, itu dia, un. Nanti sore, jam 5, lo pergi ke lokasi sama yang lain, un…. Ya, jangan bawa senjata, main tangan kosong aja, un…Iya,un…Oh, ya! Jangan sampai Pein tau kalau lo mau bantuin dia nanti, un!...Hah? Kita? Iya, iya, kami datang juga kok, un. Lo tenang aja, un….Oke! Sampai nanti, un!" pembicaraan terputus. Deidara noleh ke Kisame sambil ngasih jempol tangan yang artinya semua siap terkendali.

"Oh, gitu… Jadi lo semua bantuin dia diem-diem gitu?" kata Sasuke senyum remeh ke Akatsuki.

"Dengar, Otoutoku tersayang. Kali ini gue gak mau denger ejekan lo lagi. Mending lo diem aja," balas Itachi ambil alih, balik membalas omongan penuh remeh dari si spesies ayam itu.

"Emang tempatnya dimana, sih?" tanya Mayuri sifat pengen taunya kumat.

"Di distrik 1 pusat ini, gang nomor 10 blok A, jam 5 sore. Kenapa?" Kakuzu ora mudeng maksud pertanyaan Mayuri itu apa toh.

"Yoshha! Kalau gitu, gue siap bantuin ketua lo! Semangat masa muda!" teriak Lee yang ketularan Guy. Dia acungin tinjunya ke udara.

"Gue juga," sahut Neji senyum ke Akatsuki.

"Sama," sambung Tenten yang sebenernya ikut-ikutan Neji.

"Hahh, merepotkan. Gue juga ikut, deh," udah bisa ketebak siapa yang ngomong kayak gini.

"Gue juga ikut!" seru Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak gaje.

"Muka bejat gitu, Pein itu cowok baik-baik juga. Gue siap bantuin lo semua kalahin geng Raidou-Senpai," kata Chouji angkat keripik lagi (?) yang nyomot entah dari mana di kolam renang itu. oh, ternyata dia udah nyediain satu plastik asoy besar berisi keripik di pinggir kolam. Keripik sebelumnya udah habis, jadi dia nambah lagi. Dia 'kan rakus luar binasa.

Akatsuki diem. Mereka terharu, cing! Ternyata mereka dikelilingi orang-orang yang punya solidaritas tinggi. Apalagi pas mereka ngelirik MayuSatoRyoReiShihoMiya yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Saking terharunya, Zetsu narik ujung pakaian Hidan terus buang ingus disitu (Yaiks!). Hidan? Pastinya si Zetsu ditampol sama dia. Kelenger sudah di tempat bocah rumput-rumputan itu.

"Gue pengen tau gimana reaksi si Raidou resek itu nanti," gumam Konan bayangin reaksi Raidou pasti kaget lihat mereka datang bersama pasukan Pein dari distrik 12. Dia gak bakalan biarin Raidou nyentuh Pein seenak udelnya. Kayaknya Konan udah mulai posesif, nih! Apakah _pairing_ PeinxKonan akan diperlihatkan setelah _chapter_ ini? Tunggu jawabannya di _chapter_ masa depan!

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Author : _Yeeessss_! Pengumuman untuk para pembaca! _Chapter_ selanjutnya adalah pertarungan geng antar Pein dan Raidou!

Neji : Wow, gue udah jarang gak kelahi! Gue bakal keluarin semua jurus gue nanti di depan OSIS itu!

Lee : Aku akan mengeluarkan jurus dengan semangat jiwa muda! Semangat! Semangat! Semangat!

Konan : Lo dua bisa santai dulu kagak? Belum juga tempur, lo udah kayak gitu.

Itachi : Itu namanya teman, Konan!

Sasuke : Gue setuju sama Onii-San gue kali ini.

Naruto : Tapi, kita gak babak belur banget, 'kan?

Author : Wah, itu sih rahasia, bocah kucing. Lo nanti tau sendiri, kok. Jadi sabar aja.

Naruto : Waduh, semoga gue pulang dengan selamat *Berdo'a komat-kamit*.

Sakura : Karakter cewek selain Akatsuki gimana, _thor_? Bakalan tampil juga, gak?

Author : Tampil, dong! Tapi bagiannya gak banyak banget. Kita 'kan fokus ke Pein sama Raidou. Jadi tabah aja, ya.

Sakura : Ya udah, deh. Apa boleh dikata. Kalau gue ikut tempur, gue habisin tuh orang, shannaro!

Shikamaru : Terpaksa gue yang harus ambil alih saat ini. Makasih bagi yang udah _review_ untuk _chap_ sebelumnya. Terutama yang _follow_ dan _favorite fic_ ini. Jadi, silahkan _review_ kembali kalau nemuin kesan, saran, ide, atau kesalahan di dalam _fic_. Moga masih mau baca _next chap. Jaa_! (Diberitahukan bahwa _chap_ 14 _update_ tanggal 8 Oktober)

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	14. The War Begins! Part 1

Author : Terima kasih lagi bagi semua yang mau menunggu kelanjutan _fic_ ini. Semua saran dan kesan jadi bahan semangat untuk menamatkannya. Terutama bagi yang _follow, review, dan favs_.

Pein : _Fic_ ini mau tamat?!

Author : Ja elah, masih lama kali, Pein! Lo kok mudah parno gitu, sih?

Pein : Yah, gue 'kan kaget aja. Secara _fic_ ini gak ada tanda-tanda tamat.

Itachi : Ini _chap_ perangnya?

Author : *Nunjukin jari jempol ke Itachi*

Sasori : Yuhuuuuuu! Gue gak sabar!

Kisame : Kalau gitu, cepetan dibaca, _readers_! Tangan gue udah gatel nih pengen nonjok orang!

Author : Tanpa berlama-lama, cekidot!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Untuk Mas Masashi Kishimoto, makasih banget mau minjemin semua karakter ciptaanmu untuk saya tulis di fic ini. Tapi OC dan alur cerita milik gue, bukan komikus satu itu.**_

 _ **Pairing : ItachixIzumi dan PeinxKonan. Untuk Akatsuki dan OC lain masih penuh tanda tanya.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

 **THE WAR BEGINS!**

 **PART 1**

 **.**

Pein sejak tadi sibuk rapiin diri. Dia pakai kaos hitam dengan rompi merah yang gak dikancingin. Celana pendek _woodland camo_ itu juga dibersihin sama dia biar terbebas dari debu. Setelah ketua Akatsuki itu pakai _sneakers_ putih, dia buru-buru mau berangkat. Tapi pas di depan pintu ruangan, dia noleh ke anggotanya yang natapin dia dengan khawatir (Untuk Kakuzu, tuh bocah lagi ngitungin kertas Konan yang dia anggep duit, ck ck ck).

"Ingat, lo semua harus tetap disini. Kalau gue sampai lihat lo semua disana, gue tabokin bolak-balik pakai kaki entar," kata Pein ngancem bikin mereka nelen ludah sambil manggut-manggut, kecuali Konan. Setelah itu, Pein langsung pergi ke tempat perjanjian. Bahkan dia sampai lupa nutup pintu.

Konan lihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah lima. Berarti tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum waktunya. Deidara dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya buat ngatur rencana bantuin Pein bareng teman sekelas mereka. Sementara itu Kisame nelpon salah satu anggota Pein untuk siap berangkat. Intinya suasana ruang asrama mereka lagi panas-panasnya dan _super_ tegang.

"Ini semua salah Tobi…" celetuk Tobi murung, bikin semua Senpainya lihatin dia bingung gitu. Soalnya gak pernah dalam sejarah Tobi bisa merasa bersalah. Padahal waktu Zetsu dihajar Raidou aja, dia malah cengengesan. Gak minta maaf lagi. Jadi ini sebuah rekor baru untuk si Tobi anak baik (Atau anak nakal?).

"Baru sadar lo, bocah gendeng? Emang ini semua salah lo! Kalau lo gak ngomong gitu sama Raidou-Senpai tempo hari, gak bakal begini jadinya!" seru Zetsu noyorin jidat Tobi. Puas juga dia lihat Tobi ngakuin kesalahannya sendiri.

"Hiks..Hiks..HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" jiah, Tobi malah nangis kenceng-kenceng. Kontan mereka nutup kuping sebelum budek beneran. Bahkan penjaga asrama diluar sana heran lihat gedung asrama goyang-goyang persis kena gempa (Lebay!).

"Berisik, un!" Deidara mendepak Tobi sampai nubruk dinding dan terkapar. Tangisan Tobi langsung berhenti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap kaki mendekati ruangan mereka. Nongolah wajah Ryosuke dari balik pintu. Dia datang bareng Reisuke dan Mayuri. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk tanpa izin. Itachi yang emang nyuruh mereka buat datang setelah Pein pergi langsung nanya, "Pein udah keluar asrama, 'kan?".

Mayuri manggut dan menjawab, "Udah. Dia pergi buru-buru banget. Dia gak sadar kami merhatiin dia dari lantai tiga asrama. Oh ya, yang lain udah nunggu di gerbang. Jadi kapan kita berangkat, nih?".

"Kita nyusul Pein lewat jalan mutar aja. Biar gak ketahuan," usul Ryo tumben jenius. Maklum, sulit banget menetaskan ide dari otaknya yang super minim itu.

"Oke, kita buruan berangkat. Ayo!" seru Konan semangat memimpin pasukan.

"Tunggu, Senpai! Tobi juga pengen ikut!" kata Tobi lompat dan nemplok di kaki Konan, biar si Konan gak pergi ninggalin dia gitu.

"Oi, lepaskan gue, Tob!" Konan narik-narik kakinya biar si Tobi mau lepas. Tapi adanya si Tobi malah ngencengin pelukannya.

"Lo jaga asrama aja, deh! Dah, kita pergi dulu!" Mayuri langsung menendang Tobi dan mendarat telak di dinding (Lagi). Buset dah, belum bertempur aja, si Tobi udah babak belur. Tapi pas mereka mau ninggalin Tobi, mendadak bocah itu teriak.

"Kalau Tobi ditinggal, Tobi bakal bakar semua uang Senpai mata ijo di brankas!" siapakah yang kena dampak dari satu kalimat dari mulut nista Tobi? Udah bisa ketebak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu. Mata Kakuzu melotot, takut apa yang dibilang Tobi bener-bener dilakuin. Walhasil, penggila duit tersebut balik lagi ke dalam asrama dan geret si Tobi. Haha! Ternyata si Kakuzu percaya aja sama kepolosan Tobi!

"Jiah! Ngapain lo ajak bocah itu coba?" tanya Mayuri _sweatdrop_ lihat tingkah Tobi yang meluk lengan Kakuzu sambil bilang, 'Horeee! Tobi sayang Kakuzu-Senpai!'.

"Gue gak bisa ninggalin 'Istri-Istri' gue sama bocah autis ini," jawab Kakuzu bikin semua orang disana pada nyengir kecuali MayuReiRyo yang emang gak tau apa maksud Kakuzu dengan 'Istri-Istri'. Khusus Hidan, dia geleng-geleng kepala sambil gumam, "Pasti maksudnya duit lagi…".

.

…~0_o~…

.

Pein udah setengah jalan ke lokasi. Dia naik sepeda ke sana dengan kecepatan penuh. Sepeda dari mana? Dia naik sepeda sewaan yang dia sewa dari toko sepeda yang agak dekat dari SMA. Soalnya lokasi yang dibilang Raidou itu memang jauh dari sekolah. Berarti makan waktu lama untuk Pein ke sana.

Setelah agak lama Pein ngayuh sepeda, akhirnya dia udah sampai di blok A. Tapi ada yang bikin Pein merasa aneh. Entah kenapa jalanan sepi banget. Memang blok A gak banyak banget penduduknya, tapi masa' bisa sesepi ini? Pikiran Pein udah macem-macem. Salah satunya, mungkin si Raidou yang bikin orang-orang takut keluar rumah. Secara dia 'kan ketua geng motor paling ditakuti di distrik pusat.

" **Persetan dengan itu semua! Mending gue cari dimana gangnya,"** batin Pein gak ambil peduli dan kembali menelusuri gang-gang di blok A itu.

"Nomor 10…10…10…" Pein komat-kamit sambil lihatin papan nama gang yang dia lewati. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia berhenti di gang yang dia lihat luas banget. Awalnya dia gak yakin itu gangnya. Tapi waktu dia ngecek papan nama gang, itu memang gang nomor 10.

Pein langsung turun dan markirkan sepedanya di luar gang. Dia masuk ke dalam dengan jantung yang dag-dig-dug-serr. Pein ngernyitkan dahi pas dia lihat gak ada orang lain selain dia disitu. Wajah demek Raidou aja gak ada. Kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan si Raidou itu cuma mempermainkan ketua Akatsuki kita? Entahlah.

"Woi! Gue udah dateng, nih! Keluar lo semua!" teriak Pein entah sama siapa. Ternyata Pein dapat _feeling_ kalau mereka sebenernya pada sembunyi lihatin dia.

Gak lama setelah Pein teriak, keluarlah segerombolan orang dari cabang-cabang gang nomor 10 itu sambil bawa pemukul _baseball_. Termasuk Raidou yang muncul dari belakang Pein sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan. Pein langsung noleh ke Raidou dengan tampang serius.

"Wow, gue gak nyangka lo berani nunjukin lo disini. Gue kira lo takut sama gue," kata Raidou senyum iblis dan ngomong remeh ke Pein.

"Lo bilang kita kelahi disini gak pakai senjata, 'kan? Terus kenapa anak buah lo itu bawa pemukul?" walau dalam posisi terjepit, si Pein masih bisa ngomong dengan nada kalem sambil nunjuk kawanan Raidou.

"Kenapa? Lo takut? Kalau takut, lo bisa pulang sekarang," sahut Chiriku enteng. Semua orang _minus_ Pein pada ketawa ngakak keras-keras.

" **Resek! Mereka nipu gue!?"** batin Pein sadar kalau dia dikibulin sama Raidou _and the boys_. Dasar bego. Mana ada perang geng gak pakai senjata! Mau aja percaya sama Raidou. Yah, Pein 'kan agak polos (Kisame : Polos, huh? Klepek-klepek si Emily kalau Pein itu polos!).

"Satu lagi yang bikin kita-kita heran. Kenapa lo sendirian? Mana teman-teman lo?" tanya salah satu preman sangar ke Pein yang masih natapin Raidou. Posisinya Pein membelakangi Chiriku cs.

Pein diem bentar, lalu dengan efek angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa rambut Pein (Kayak di _tv-tv_ itu lho!), bocah tindikan itu menjawab dengan nada _super cool_ , "Gue bukan tipe cowok pengecut kayak ketua lo yang cuma bisa berkelahi rame-rame (Bagian ini, Pein nunjuk Raidou dengan jempol terbalik). Dan gue… Juga gak mau libatin masalah gue dengan temen-temen gue yang gak ada kaitannya dengan ini (Pein noleh ke belakang, lihatin preman sangar yang nanya barusan). Lagipula gue masih tau status gue sebagai murid. Jadi gue gak bakal bikin keributan besar yang bisa sampai didengar si Nenek tua yang suka mabuk-mabukkan itu (Pein kembali saling pandang ke Raidou),".

O-oh, kayaknya Pein udah bangunin singa yang tertidur. Wajah Raidou merah saking marahnya denger Pein ngejek dia dengan pengecut.

"Beri bocah ini pelajaran!" teriak Raidou membakar semangat preman dalam diri anggotanya. Langsung aja mereka nyerang Pein persis kumpulan Babon lepas dari kandang. Pein yang diserbu jadi kena serangan jantung mendadak pas lihat ke belakang, mereka udah geruduk-geruduk dengan napas api.

Walhasil, perang geng gak bisa dielakkan. Mereka kompakan coba mukul Pein. Beruntung aja si Pein punya seni bela diri Taekwondo. Mudah aja dia mendemonstrasikan segala macam jurus yang dia pelajari sampai Dan 3 (Waow!). Mereka yang kena serangan pada mencelat ke segala arah, bahkan ada yang sampai nyusruk dengan muka yang hancur abis. Babak belur maksudnya.

Tapi ingat dulu, _readers_. Pein disini melawan 50 orang lebih yang bawa senjata. Sedangkan dia cuma bawa dirinya sendiri. Pastinya ketua Akatsuki itu kewalahan juga. Beberapa kali badan dia kena pentungan, nyaris aja buat tulang-tulang itu rontok dari tempatnya. Kadang Pein ngusap-ngusap bagian yang sakit sambil ngerutuk terus lanjut berantem lagi.

Raidou yang cuma ngelihatin doang akhirnya tau. Pein bukan cuma seorang murid baru biasa. Bisa-bisanya bocah itu buat KO anak buahnya sampai sisa setengahnya. Sekarang Pein lagi ngatur napasnya yang kayak abis lari maraton. Geng Raidou juga ikutan ngatur napas sambil ngelapin keringat yang banjir bandang.

"Kuat juga tuh orang…Hosh..Hosh…" gumam Chiriku megangin dengkulnya yang kena tendang sama Pein sampai 4 kali. Udah biru gitu. Sebenernya Chiriku gak sanggup lagi berdiri. Tapi apa mau dikata pas lihat ekspresi Raidou yang maksa dia harus bertahan.

"Oi…Hosh..Hosh.." panggil Pein noleh ke Raidou yang masih betah di posisinya. "Mau sampai kapan lo lihatin gue kayak sapi ompong gitu? Lo berani, hadapin gue!" kali ini Pein terbakar es tong-tong aka emosi sambil lari ke Raidou.

"Raidou! Awas!"

BUGH! Satu pukulan telak dari Pein mendarat dengan mulus di dagu Raidou. Karena Pein mukul dari bawah dagu, otomatis si Raidou terlempar ke atas. Pein gak mau dong sia-siain kesempatan. Dia langsung mukul Raidou tepat di perut bikin bocah yang nantang dia itu mencelat sampai nubruk dinding gang. Sadiiiisssssss….(Posisi Raidou tumbang setelah nubruk dinding itu KO nungging, ck ck ck. Nista banget)

Chiriku gak terima lihat mulut Raidou udah keluarin darah. Bocah botak itu segera ambil ponsel dari kantung celana dan nelpon entah sama siapa, "Woi, rencana berubah! Cepetan datang! Ketua udah dihajar tau!".

Insting Pein sebagai pemimpin geng preman di distrik 12 langsung _on_. Dia gak nyangka kalau Raidou masih punya banyak anggota. Itu artinya dia sekarang lagi dalam keadaan _emergency_. Pein tau kalau dia gak bisa hadapin mereka sendirian. Kalaupun bisa, paling-paling dia bonyokan parah disana-sini. Dan ujung-ujungnya, Kakuzu gak bakal ngeluarin duit sepeser pun buat beli obat sama perban, ck ck ck. Maklum, makhluk satu itu emang pelit luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba, Raidou bangkit dari posisi gak elitnya ('kan dia habis nubruk dinding) dan ninju Pein di pipi kanan dengan tangan kirinya. Tinju _super_ Raidou sukses buat Pein jatuh terduduk di lantai semen gang. Pipinya sakit, bokongnya ikutan sakit. Mungkin setelah perang ini selesai, si Pein bisa cari orang yang mau rawat pipi dia. Lha, kalau bokong? Siapa yang mau coba? Hanya orang waras kehilangan akal sehat yang mau ngobatin bokong dia! Mau cari bokong orang buat ganti bokong dia? Dimana, cuy!? Halah, lupakan.

" **Aduuuhh, Emak! Bokong gue rontoooookkkkk!"** begitulah batin Pein kesiksa, ck ck ck.

Pas Pein lebih milih meluapkan perasaanya soal bokongnya yang luar biasa sakit, Chiriku dan anak buah Raidou yang tersisa pada bergerak ke arahnya lagi.

"Ittai—Eh? Heaaahhh!" ternyata reflek Pein masih bisa diandalkan. Dia berdiri dan menendang wajah Chiriku dan yang lainnya bertubi-tubi. Kembali lagi mereka bersatu dengan jalanan gang (Nyungsep maksudnya).

BRUUMMM! BRUMMM! CKIIITTTT! Telinga Pein nangkep suara dari belakangnya. Ternyata kawanan Raidou yang lain udah datang karena panggilan Chiriku. Mereka datang dengan sepeda motor sambil bawa pentungan yang biasa dipakai ngeronda (Ja elah! Ini mau perang geng atau mau ronda malam?), tapi salah satu diantaranya bawa pisau bergerigi yang tajam banget. Pein agak takut juga pas lihatnya. Dia pasang kuda-kuda siaga.

"AYO MAJUUUU!" jiah! Si Pein emang gak takut mati. Beraninya bocah muka bejat itu lari ke arah mereka yang baru datang. Gak lupa si Pein melepas semua _pierching_ nya dan dilempar ke arah preman-preman Raidou. Adegan itu sukses bikin benda-benda nista itu pada nancep di wajah angker mereka. Ternyata _Rajam Pierching no jutsu_ berhasil juga. Lebaynya, mereka yang kena jurus itu malah teriak-teriak gaje, "Singkirkan benda laknat ini dari gueeee!".

.

xoxo~^_0~xoxo

.

* * *

"Hah? Tsunade-Sama ada acara arisan di blok A distrik pusat ini?" tanya Naruto melongo denger informasi dari Sasuke barusan.

"Berisik, Dobe! Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke acuhin reaksi Naruto sama yang lain denger info dia tadi.

"Lo tau darimana, Otouto?" samber Itachi takut plus panik. Ini sih bisa dibilang gawat! Pein 'kan lagi perang disana! Kalau ketahuan Tsunade, mereka cuma bisa ngirim do'a untuk keselamatan ketua mereka itu.

"Gue tau dari Sakura. Lo 'kan tau kalau cewek _pink_ itu asisten Tsunade-Sama selain Shizune-Sensei. Jadinya dia ngasih tau gue kalau dia ada arisan sama Tsunade-Sama disana hari ini,"

"TERUS KENAPA LO GAK BILANG DARI TADI!?" teriak semua orang kompakan di telinga makhluk pantat ayam itu dengan gemes.

"GUE JUGA BARU TAU! LO BACA, NIH! SMS DARI DIA BARU NYAMPE TADI!" balas Sasuke teriak nista di telinga mereka melebihi Tobi sambil nunjukin sms sialan dari Sakura.

"Wah, bener juga kata lo. Terus gimana, dong?" Ino gigit-gigit kuku bingung mau ngapain. Duo ganas ada di lokasi. Mau apa mereka sekarang?

"Kalau begini ceritanya, kita harus tarik Pein dari sana sebelum ketahuan Tsunade-Sama!" celetuk Konan serius plus nada bicaranya rada khawatir gitu. Itachi si Uchiha jenius langsung konek.

"Gak biasanya lo khawatir overdosis gitu sama Pein. Bukannya lo itu benci banget sama dia, ya?" kata Itachi ngangkatin sebelah alisnya.

"Bener juga, un. Dia 'kan rival lo, un! Masa' lo belain rival, un? Itu 'kan bukan diri lo banget, un," sambung Deidara sok mikir berat.

"Kode keras tuh kayaknya!" seru Hidan naik-naikin alis genit yang langsung ditabok Konan.

"Emmm…Tobi tau! Tobi tau! Pasti Konan-Senpai peduli tanda kutip sama Pein-Senpai, 'kan?" celetuk Tobi nunjuk Konan dekat banget. Kalimat terakhir Tobi kontan bikin muka cewek penggila origami itu memerah gila.

"Udah dibilang, gue gak peduli tanda kutip sama cowok sok satu itu!" teriak Konan dengan wajah masih merah pastinya sambil gaplok muka Tobi. Pembaca tebak sendiri aja apa arti peduli tanda kutip tadi.

"Oi, bisa gak debat cintanya nanti aja? Lo gak liat kalau setelah belokan ini kita sampai di blok A?" kata salah satu anggota Pein kesel dengerin topik pembicaraan temen ketuanya pada melenceng dari rencana penyelamatan.

ItaDeiTobHidaKonan mingkem gak berani ngelawan. Mereka semua lanjut lari-lari ke blok A yang udah di depan mata.

.

* * *

.

"Ne, Tsunade-Sama, kenapa disini gak ada orang?" tanya Sakura bingung lihat keadaan blok A udah kayak kuburan. Padahal biasanya ramai. Apalagi ada acara arisan lagi. Kemana mereka semua? Ceh, gak tau aja mereka kalau Raidou cs ngancem orang-orang gak keluar dari rumah selama berkelahi sama Pein. Tsunade cuma angkat bahu ke Sakura yang bawain kantung plastik besar berisi kotak-kotak nasi.

"Waduh, percuma dong saya bawa makanan-makanan arisan ini. Susah-susah dibuat juga…" gumam Tsunade kecewa dengan situasi.

Sedangkan Sakura yang disampingnya _sweatdrop_ sambil membatin, **"Susah dibuat apanya! Orang gue yang masak, bukan elo!"**. Ternyata sebelum arisan, Tsunade nyewa Sakura jadi pembokat mendadak buat bantuin dia masak. Maklum, Tsunade lebih milih siapin bir-bir buat arisan, katanya sih lumayan kalau ada acara mabukan gitu, hadeh.

"Woi! Bukain pintunya! Gue udah dateng, nih!" Tsunade berkoar-koar sambil gedor-gedor pintu rumah orang yang searisan sama dia. Sakura masang muka asem sambil ngerutuk kenapa dia harus bersama Nenek-Nenek perkasa aka Tsunade hari ini.

Gak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan nongol muka Ibu-Ibu yang melongok dari balik pintu. Wajahnya takut-takut gitu. Tsunade sama Sakura kompak nautin alis. Apa sebegitu mengerikannya aura Tsunade sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa sampai dia kayak gitu? Hanya Dewa Jashin yang tau (?).

"Kenapa lo? Mencret?" tanya Tsunade asal jeblak aja.

" **Muke lo mirip orang mencret, Nenek tua!"** batin Sakura kurang ajar.

"Tsu-Tsunade-San, ha-hari ini arisannya ki-kita batalkan aja…" muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Sakura.

"Gue gak ngerti maksud lo apaan. Udah, biarin gue masuk! Kalau gak, gue jejelin nih kotak nasi semua ke mulut lo!" _mode_ ngancem beraksi ala Tsunade, bikin Ibu itu ngeper.

"Tsunade-Sama…" kata Sakura memperingatkan kalau cewek tua itu udah kelewatan ngomong.

"Tunggu dulu, jelasin sama gue dulu. Mana yang lain? Terus kenapa lo jadi aneh gini?" tanya Tsunade lagi masih tetep kukuh bercokol di depan pintu tuh Ibu-Ibu.

"Na-nanti dia da-datang lagi… Ka-kami takut, Tsu-Tsunade-San.." jawab Ibu itu aneh banget.

"Dia?" kata Sakura gak tau siapa yang dimaksud Ibu itu.

"I-iya…Ketua geng mo-motor disini ngancem ka-kami gak boleh keluar da-dari ru-rumah…" kata Ibu itu terbata-bata. Setelah itu, dia langsung nutup pintu. Tinggal Tsunade doang yang melongo sampai lalat-lalat pengen mampir ke mulut busuknya.

"Err… Jadi, kita pulang sekarang, Tsunade-Sama?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Dia tau kalau suasana hati Tsunade lagi gak baik setelah dia tau acara arisannya gagal. Sakura tau maksud si Ibu tadi. Pasti Raidou. Tapi gak mungkin Sakura bilang karena dia juga takut si Raidou cari masalah sama dia. Bisa gawat. Diteror habis-habisan. Mending dia ngajak Tsunade pulang menjauh dari lokasi.

Pas Tsunade mau jawab, tiba-tiba, mereka berdua denger suara orang-orang yang agak ribut gak jauh dari mereka. Ditambah lagi suara sepeda motor yang bising banget. Mereka berdua noleh ke asal suara. Dan saat itu mereka lihat sekelompok preman lagi berjaga di luar gang 10 sambil bawa pentungan.

"Kenapa, tuh? Ribut bener… Kamu disini saja, Sakura. Saya mau kesana dulu," Tsunade main nyelonong aja ninggalin Sakura yang setengah mampus ngangkatin beban berat.

"Tapi, Tsunade-Sama! Jiah…"

.

~!^_^…0_0..!~

.

* * *

Zraaakkkk! Begitulah suara decitan sepatu bergesekan dengan semen di gang 10 blok A barusan. Ternyata pasukan bantuan Pein udah tiba di medan perang. Mereka lewat belakang gang 10 alias lewat jalan mutar. Soalnya daerah itu gak dijaga sama anak buah Raidou.

"PEIN-SENPAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" teriak Tobi sambil lari ke arah Pein yang udah banjir keringat.

Pein cuma pasang tampang – _what the?_ \- lihat penampakan abstrak anggotanya. Kontan Raidou cs berhenti dulu berantemnya. Mereka semua nengokin geng Pein udah dateng bejibun.

Raidou gak terlalu kaget pas lihat mereka. Soalnya dia udah dikasih tau sama anggotanya pagi tadi.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Bos!" mendadak salah satu anggota Raidou datangin dia terburu-buru. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Habis lari kayaknya tuh anak. Raidou angkat sebelah alisnya, bingung lihat tingkah anak buahnya yang satu itu.

"Apaan?" tanya Raidou ogah-ogahan nanggepin tuh cowok.

"Gawat, Bos! Ternyata orang yang Bos tantang itu…"

"Hah?"

"Dia itu ternyata Pein Yahiko, Bos!" seru si cowok itu dengan wajah horor.

"Ya elah, gue tau dia itu Pein Yahiko. Terus kenapa?" tanya Raidou gak mudeng.

"Bos gak tau? Dia itu salah satu pimpinan geng preman yang paling ditakuti di distrik Konoha ini! Cowok yang Bos tantang itu pemimpin geng preman distrik 12!"

"NANIIIIIIII!?" reaksi Chiriku sama Raidou alay banget.

"Gawat, Raidou! Berarti dia musuh bebuyutan geng Kimimaru, 'kan? Lo lupa kalau dia pernah buat cowok itu sampai babak belur?" Chiriku udah panik kuadrat.

"Kalau gitu, bagus!"

"Hah?"

"Berarti ada alasan bagus buat gue ngeluarin dia dari sekolah…." gumam Raidou senyum setan.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"HAJAAAAARRRRRR!" teriak Hidan semangat banget ngacungin telunjuknya ke udara. Hasilnya, nafsu membunuh mereka pada kompakan bangkit.

"OOSSSSHHHHH!" jawab geng Pein, Akatsuki, dan yang lain. Mereka semua akhirnya nyerbu dengan ganas ke Raidou cs. Wah, emang murid-murid zaman sekarang gak ada yang beres.

"Bego! Ngapain lo semua pada—" belum sempat si Pein selesai ngomong, kepalanya nyaris disambit sama pentungan dari belakang. Tapi untung aja si Pein punya insting liar. Dia nunduk terus nendang orang itu pas di benda sakral yang paling dijaga sama semua cowok.

"WADAAWWW! Anak-anak masa depan gue….." gumam cowok itu nahan sakit. Gak lama, dia ambruk di tempat, ck ck ck.

Setelah Akatsuki cs datang, situasi makin rusuh aja. Semua jurus abal-abal pada dipraktekin sama mereka. Berikut apa yang terjadi oleh beberapa orang pihak Pein ;

ItaKisa : Dua bocah ini entah kenapa tumben kompak. Pas salah satu musuh datang nyerang, Itachi langsung nonjok tepat di hidung, terus dilanjutkan dengan tabokan bolak-balik dari Kisame. Orangnya tumbang, ItaKisa malah bergaya ala _Cherrybelle_ yang bagian itu tuh, 'Kita Isssstimewa!'. Ganjen banget.

KakuHidan : Kakuzu melotot waktu lihat duit di saku bajunya diambil sama anak buah Raidou. Apalagi orang itu ngerobek duit Kakuzu di depan matanya sendiri! Oh, aura angker keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu, sukses bikin Hidan bergidik ngeri. Pas Hidan bilang, "Dipersilahkan dengan segala hormat, Tuan Kakuzu,", orang itu dicekek sama Kakuzu sambil digoyang-goyangin. Kakuzu teriak, "Beraninya lo misahin gue dari istri gueeeee!". Hidan _sweatdrop_.

SasoDei : Dua bocah ini lain lagi. Mereka malah megangin dua kaki anak buah Raidou terus diputer-puterin 360 derajat. Walhasil, duo seni itu puyeng sampai saling nubruk segala pas cowok yang diputerin terlempar entah kemana. Lebih parah, mereka sampai berciuman! Jadi mereka bukannya kelahi, tapi malah asyik ber-muntah-muntah-ria (Hoekkkksss!).

ZetTob : Ini dia pasangan jotos Akatsuki yang paling aneh. Pas si Tobi kepalanya diketok sama musuh mereka, bocah baygon itu nangis kenceng-kenceng, bikin musuh mereka pada tumbang persis domino denger suara nista Tobi. Zetsu? Dia cuma lihat mereka yang tumbang sambil membatin, **"Kayaknya gue gak perlu susah payah, ya.."**.

Konan : Nih cewek lagi konsen nyingkirin semua musuh yang mau nyerang Pein. Apalagi sekarang dia sama Pein berdiri saling membelakangi, melindungi satu sama lain getoh! _My my my_ …

NejiTen : Gaya bertarung dua orang ini aneh banget. Dimana-mana orang kelahi pakai tangan atau kaki. Lha, Neji malah tebar pesona mamerin rambutnya yang kinclong, sementara Tenten nyeruduk orang-orang dengan cepolnya. Mereka yang lihat itu cuma bisa gumam, "Nih orang niat bertarung gak, sih?".

NaruKiba : Mereka dari tadi asyik mukul-mukulin semua yang disekitarnya sambil merem. Maksudnya mereka nyerang gak pandang bulu. Tapi pas disekelilingnya gak ada orang, mereka masih merem tapi tetep mukul. Singkatnya mereka mukul angin. Raidou cs _sweatdrop_.

ShikaChouji : Gak usah ditanya. Chouji lebih milih makan dan Shikamaru asyik ngorok di dinding gang. Pein yang lihat itu teriak, "Ngapain lo semua bawa duo gendeng itu kemari!?".

MiyaShiho : Mereka gunakan jurus mereka yang paling ampuh. Dua cewek ini ngibasin rambut secara kompak sambil main mata ke cowok-cowok musuh. Hal itu sukses bikin mereka ngejomplang dengan mata lope-lope, ck ck ck. Bahkan Kisame ikutan pingsan. Itachi yang disampingnya cuma mutar bola mata bosan.

InoSato : Mereka sih bukannya kelahi. Tapi lari-larian kesana-sini sambil teriak, "TOLOOONGGG!". Jah, kalau gitu ngapain ikut?

MayuReiRyo : Trio kita satu ini kayaknya yang paling beres. Mereka emang bener-bener kelahi, main tabok, pukul, tendang, tinju gitu. Ini baru ada gunanya!

SasukeShino : SasukeShino cuma diri diem gitu aja natepin musuh-musuh mereka dengan tampang _cool_ abis. Ingat dong, kalau kharisma Uchiha itu gak tertandingi. Hebatnya cowok-cowok preman itu malah tersepona, eh, terpesona. Malah bilang ' _COOLLLL_ BANGEEEETTT!' lagi. Emang yaoi!?

Begitulah kondisi perang geng nista kita. Tapi Pein tiba-tiba berhenti pas lihat beberapa orang melambung di atasnya, bahkan sampai nyungsep di belakangnya. Semua orang berhenti mendadak. Kemudian, nongol seorang cewek cukup tinggi dengan dada besarnya sambil jalan dengan high heelsnya yang sengaja dihentak.

Siapakah dia? JRENG JRENG JRENG! Benar sekali! Tsunade alias kepala sekolah SMA Konohagakure udah diri dengan senyum setan di depan mereka semua. Pein cs sama Raidou cs melongo, gak tau komen apaan.

"Ngapain lo semua disini?" tanya Tsunade sok basa-basi.

Krik-krik.. Krik-krik… Yang terdengar cuma suara jangkrik. Gak ada yang berani jawab. Sepertinya mereka harus pasrah masalah nasib setelah ini.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan perang gengnya? Apakah Tsunade bakal ngamuk? Atau apakah mereka semua akan dikeluarin dari sekolah? Tunggu kelanjutannya tanggal 16 Oktober mendatang!

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Pein : Gyaaaaaa! Kenapa Nenek itu harus muncul segala, sih!? Woi, _author_! Lo mau bunuh kita-kita!?

Author : Gue cuma mau nambah konflik doang, Pein. Lagian lo pasti gak nyangka apa peran Tsunade soal perang lo itu nanti.

Konan : Peran lain?

Author: Bener banget. Makanya dia gue munculin. Biar seru!

Akatsuki : Seru apanya!?

Hidan : Oi, ini emang hanya gue atau pasukan pembela kita gak ada yang bener?

Neji : Maksud lo gak ada yang bener?

Hidan : Jelas, 'kan? Ngapain coba lo tebar pesona sama cowok-cowok itu? Lo lupa rambut lo itu kutuan?

Neji : Sembarangan lo kalau bicara! Rambut gue ini paling kinclong daripada rambut Kakek-Kakek macem elo!

Shikamaru : Berisik, lo berdua!

NejiHidan : Lo yang diem!

Naruto : Perasaan lo gak kelahi, Shika. Lo gak inget lo molor pas itu?

Shikamaru : Gue 'kan cuma ngasih ruang kelahi sama lo semua.

Mayuri : Gak usah sok belain diri, rambut nanas!

Miyako : Apa boleh buat, kayaknya harus gue yang ambil alih. Silahkan tinggalkan saran, kesan, atau apapun itu di kotak _review_. Semoga masih suka baca kisah Akatsuki ini sampai tamat nanti. Kisah ini gak bakal ada tanpa dukungan anda semua.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	15. The War Begins! Part 2

Tsunade : Gyahahahaha! Kayaknya gue akan ambil alih disini. Sekali-kali gue jadi peran penting gak apa-apa, 'kan?

Author : Ya, gak apa-apa sih buat gue. Tapi gue rasa kagak buat yang lain *Nunjuk Akatsuki cs yang udah meringkuk gaje*.

Tsunade : Emang lo mau gue ngapain, _thor_?

Sakura : Kalau itu mah, Tsunade-Sama lihat aja sendiri di chapter ini. Lebih lengkap _plus detail_ tanpa banyak bacot.

Tsunade : Anak-anak itu boleh gue tonjok kagak? *Mamerin tinju ke _author_ *

Author : Oi, lo itu kepsek. Jangan pakai kekerasan, dong! Kasihan tuh murid-murid lo kalau sampai lo tonjok.

Deidara : Kita gak diapa-apain 'kan, un?

Sakura : Maksudnya gak diapa-apain?

Deidara : Yah, kali-kali aja nyawa kita-kita gak selamat untuk _this chap_ , un. Padahal gue masih mau tampil di _fic_ ini, un.

Author : Emang sih nyawa lo semua nyaris gak selamat untuk _this chap_. Tapi bukan karena Tsunade.

Akatsuki, _OC_ , Naruto cs : Lha? Jadi karena siapa (un) (Senpai)?

Author : Lo lihat aja nanti. Oh, ya. Terima kasih atas _review, follow_ maupun _favs_. Semua pertanyaan _reviewer_ udah dijawab di _PM_. Semoga _chap_ ini nyambung dengan _chap_ sebelumnya.

Pein : Kali ini topiknya apaan?

Author : Gue pengen sedikit nampilin adegan menuju _romance_ disini. Udah lama gak bikin _hint romance_. _Readers_ pasti gak sabaran tau!

Itachi : _Romance_?

Author : Ho'oh. Itu tuh, Chi *Bisik-bisik sambil nunjuk Pein*.

Itachi : Oooh, mereka dua? Bener juga. Perasaan mereka satu sama lain gak ada yang jelas.

Author : Makanya gue tampilkan sekilas nanti. Hah, sudahlah. Baca aja deh, _readers_!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Mas M-A-S-A-S-H-I K-I-S-H-I-M-O-T-O adalah pencipta semua karakter Naruto di fic ini. Tapi J-O-S-E-P-H-I-N-E L-A R-O-S-E -9-9 pemilik semua OC dan alur cerita.**_

 _ **Pairing : ItachixIzumixxPeinxKonan. Untuk Akatsuki dan OC lain masih penuh tanda tanya. Walaupun ada yang beberapa menuju sang pasangan.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN**

 **THE WAR BEGINS!**

 **PART 2**

 **.**

Sasuke nepuk jidat pasrah lihat Tsunade di depan mereka dengan gaya ala kepsek yang berwibawa. Kacau sudah pikiran Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Mereka bingung mau ngasih alibi apaan. Apalagi dia lihat Sakura udah nemplok di belakang Tsunade sambil bawa-bawa plastik besar. Sasuke otomatis kaget. Padahal dia udah nyuruh Sakura lewat sms buat ngejauhin Tsunade dari blok A distrik 1 (Sasuke gak ngasih tau perangnya di gang nomor berapa). Tapi kayaknya rencananya gatot alias gagal total.

Sakura yang baru datang tentu kaget juga dong lihat keberadaan Pein cs disitu. Tapi pas dia noleh ke Raidou yang juga diem pastinya, barulah dia ngerti kalau mereka lagi berantem antar geng. Itu artinya kemunculan Nenek uzur di depan dia bener-bener gak tepat. Sakura buka mulut ngomong 'maaf', tapi gak pakai suara ke Sasuke yang lagi pasang muka asem.

Disaat lagi diem-diemnya, Tsunade buka suara menggelegar, "Cepat jawab! Kalian pada ngapain disini rame-rame? Ngapain bawa pentungan segala?".

Hening, saudara-saudara. Saking takutnya, Tobi sampai sembunyi di belakang Deidara. Deidara juga gak komen apa-apa lihat Tobi malah megang-megang bahunya. Padahal biasanya tuh bocah bakal didepak sama banci pirang itu. Tapi kayaknya itu gak sempet dilakukan karena datangnya malaikat pencabut nyawa SMA Konohagakure.

Sakura sebagai posisi terdekat dari Tsunade langsung maju ke samping Tsunade terus ngasih kode biar Tsunade nunduk bentar. Tsunade mendelik, sempet juga Sakura merinding, tapi Tsunade nunduk juga. Kemudian Sakura bisik-bisik entah apa bikin Tsunade melotot terus manut-manut. Setelah itu, Tsunade diri tegak balik.

"Oi, Pein!" teriak Tsunade sampai Pein lompat kodok.

"I-iya, Tsunade-Sama?" kata Pein takut-takut. Hatinya udah siap siaga apapun yang bakal dibilang sama kepseknya itu.

"Lo tau 'kan akibat yang lo terima setelah ini?" tanya Tsunade dengan mode preman pasar.

Pein kicep. Tentu aja dia tau. Pasti bakal dilaporin sama Jiraiya, terus ujung-ujungnya ke Kurenai. Weleh-weleh, nasib buruk gak capek-capeknya menimpa ketua Akatsuki kita.

Tsunade melangkah deketin Pein yang dikelilingi anggota Raidou. Nenek itu jalan sambil nebarin aura iblis. Para preman itu langsung nyingkir cepet-cepet sebelum disemprot. Tapi Konan gak bergerak dari posisinya yang di samping Pein. Rupanya dia siap menerima resiko apapun termasuk bakalan ditonjok sama kepseknya. Kemudian, Tsunade berdiri di depan mereka berdua sambil ngacak pinggang.

"Konan!" seru Tsunade bikin Konan nyaris kena serangan jantung. Tapi gak terjadi. 'Kan masih nyaris!

"Gue gak nyangka pemegang rekor rangking satu SMA Konohagakure ada disini! Lo tau, 'kan, kalau lo bisa bersekolah di tempat gue karena permintaan orang itu? Bisa-bisanya lo sama temen-temen lo ikutan berantem sama bocah gendeng satu ini!" kata Tsunade nunjuk Pein dengan angkuh yang dia bilang gendeng barusan.

Pas Tsunade ngomong di bagian 'orang itu', semua temen-temen Konan pada ngerutin jidat. Setau mereka, Konan itu penerima beasiswa buat masuk ke SMA Konohagakure. Jadi, maksud Tsunade tadi Konan bisa masuk karena orang ketiga? Padahal Konan itu 'kan pinter banget. Buat apa dia pakai orang ketiga? Apa jangan-jangan orang ketiga itu orang dalam? Entahlah. Masih misteri di kepala mereka semua.

"Emm.. Anu..Tsunade-Sama…" kata Pein takut-takut natapin Tsunade.

"Apaan?" balas Tsunade ogah-ogahan.

"Itu… Anu saya… Err, maksudnya anu… Itu.." Pein masih terbata-bata. Bahkan pas dia ngomong 'anu saya', Tsunade mikirin macem-macem sampai mendelik ke Pein yang bulu kuduknya pada berdiri.

"APA!?" bentak Tsunade sukses bikin mereka semua merinding disko serasa di dekat mereka ada genderuwo. Lha, iya! Wong genderuwonya Tsunade. Gimana toh? *Author ditinju*

"I-ini bukan salah temen-temen saya. Sebenernya saya yang berantem sama mereka. Saya gak tau kenapa mereka tiba-tiba datang kemari. Jangan salahkan mereka, Sensei!" kata Pein lagi gemeter. Yah, walaupun dia ditakuti sebagai pemimpin geng preman distrik 12, tetep aja dia KO dari cewek uzur berdada besar itu.

"Tunggu, Sensei! Pein bohong! Saya yang sebenarnya bawa mereka semua kesini. Terus saya juga yang buat Pein berantem sama Raidou-Senpai. Pein berantem karena saya! Jangan hukum dia, Sensei! Hukum saya aja!"

Siapakah yang bersuara itu? Tanpa diduga semua orang dari goa semut sampai goa batu, ternyata yang motong pembicaraan itu adalah KONAN! _Well_ , seorang Konan membela rivalnya sendiri? Sungguh suatu keajaiban. Bahkan Pein aja melongo dengernya. Diikuti Akatsuki cs yang tau bener gimana Konan itu ke Pein.

" **Eh? Tunggu…Kenapa gue jadi belain dia?"** batin Konan baru ngeh apa yang dia bilang barusan. Tampaknya dia bilang itu sebelumnya memang dilakukan kagak sadar. Dia membela Pein? Bukan seorang Konan sekali.

"Bukan, Sensei! Ini salahku! Jangan dengerin dia!" seru Pein gak mau libatin Konan ke dalam masalah. Walau dia agak kaget pas Konan entah kena angin apa mau belain dia. Tapi sebagai lelaki, mana mau dia dibelain sama cewek! Harga diri, tau!

"Dia bohong, Sensei! Saya yang salah!" seru Konan gak mau kalah (Kok jadi saling bela gini, sih?).

"Coba Sensei pikir! Gak mungkin cewek kayak dia bisa buat perang geng gini!"

"Jangan percaya, Sensei! Memang saya yang bikin Pein berantem!"

"Saya!"

"Saya, Sensei!"

"INI SALAH TOBI, SENSEI! HUWAAAAA!" jiah, tiba-tiba si Tobi ikutan ngomong sampai banjir air mata segala. Zetsu langsung nabok topeng Tobi pakai pentungan yang nyomot entah dari mana. Seketika suasana kembali normal. Kecuali Tsunade yang masang tampang bingung ke bocah topeng muter itu.

"Maaf, Sensei. Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan ini, tapi kedua bocah di depan Sensei itu yang bohong. Karena ini semua emang salah bocah abstrak ini," sambung Hidan merasa kalau dia harus ngungkapin kebenaran. Mana mungkin dia biarin kedua temannya itu dalam masalah karena makhluk baygon. Sedangkan semua orang dari pihak Pein manggut-manggut setuju. PeinKonan mingkem. Niatnya gak mau libatin orang, eh, jadi terlibat deh semuanya.

Tsunade noleh ke belakang dimana Sakura berdiri (Sakura udah letakin barang bawaan arisan di luar gang pas Tsunade deketin Pein). Sakura pasang senyum kemenangan sambil naik-naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kamu menang kali ini," gumam Tsunade senyum-senyum gaje. Yang lain pada miringkan kepala sambil nautin alis (Bingung gitu).

BRAAAAKKKKK! Tsunade langsung menghentakkan kakinya dengan tenaga monster ke lantai gang. Retak sudah lantainya persis kena gempa. Retakannya menjalar sampai dinding gangnya pun ikutan retak, ck ck ck. Memang gak salah soal kabar itu, kalau Tsunade adalah _hulk woman version_ (0_0!?). Akibat retakan itu, geng Raidou jadi nyatu balik aka berpisah dari kawanan Pein. Intinya Pein sama Raidou hadap-hadapan dengan jarak cuma 7 meter.

Sakura yang nyaris tumbang karena kekuatan ajib Tsunade, segera bergabung dengan kepseknya yang berdiri di samping ketua Akatsuki. Gak mungkin dong Sakura kabur. Secara dia 'kan ada tampang preman! Kayaknya dia juga mau memihak Tsunade.

Pein malah ngango gak tau harus apa. Soalnya menurutnya Tsunade agak bertingkah aneh dari biasanya. Maklum, kepseknya itu udah biasa dengan isu gak warasnya. Dari mabuk-mabukan sampai main judi, hadeh. Tapi kalau yang ini lain daripada yang lain. Dia pikir Tsunade bakal nonjok dia ke Mars sampai gak balik-balik ke bumi. Nyatanya kagak, tuh!

"Dengar, bocah rambut _orange_! Lo urus Raidou, sementara gue sama yang lain urus anak buahnya!" keluar sudah kalimat yang menjawab keheranan semua orang disana. Gak ada satu pun yang bergerak. Cuma satu pertanyaan menganggu. Ini kenapa kepseknya malah ngomong gitu coba?

"Napa lo liatin gue kayak gitu? Lo pikir gue cuma jago main judi doang? Gini-gini gue juga pernah berantem sama geng motor waktu seusia lo pada. Gue udah denger kasusnya dari Sakura. Kali ini, gue bantuin lo, Pein," kata Tsunade senyum bangga kalau sebenernya dia itu dulu pernah mimpin geng motor waktu SMA. Kalau kagak, jangan pernah sebut dia mbah dukun (?). Err, maksudnya jangan sebut dia mbah preman.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akatsuki cs, Naruto cs beserta para _OC_ melihat Tsunade layaknya seorang malaikat yang diturunkan dari khayangan. Karena biasanya mereka lihat Tsunade kayak setan, sih! *Author dibacok*.

Setelah dapat aba-aba dari Tsunade, Pein mandangi Raidou yang natapin Tsunade gak percaya. Ketua Akatsuki kita langsung teriak, "AYOOOOOO, MINNAAAAAA!". Bikin semangat 45 pada naik tingkat dewa.

"OOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!" teriak anggota Pein kompak abis sambil ngacungin tinju ke udara. Setelah itu mereka nyerbu Raidou cs yang gak sempet berkutik.

Pein sebagai orang paling depan, langsung dorong Raidou menjauh dari sana (Yang pastinya anggota Raidou ikutan terdorong juga pas si Pein dorong dia di depan mereka). Sementara Pein ngurus Raidou, tampaknya kawanan kita emang bener-bener berantem. Dari awalnya nista jadi serius. Bahkan Shikamaru sama Chouji yang dari tadi kerjanya cuma tidur _plus_ ngemil, disambit sama Tsunade pakai pentungan ronda yang dia rebut dari musuh. Puyeng dah tuh kepala. Terpaksa mata Shikamaru melek seger termasuk Chouji (Bayangkan aja gimana ekspresi Chouji sekarang kayak kalau dia dibilang gendut). Nistanya bocah nara itu adalah dia berantem pakai jurus kepala nanas, gak jauh beda dari Tenten di pertarungan pertama. Astaga…

* * *

Situasi ItaKisa.

.

DUGG! Satu orang tumbang berkat sikutan dari Uchiha keriputan kita. Kisame yang di belakangnya juga sibuk mendepak orang-orang entah kemana.

"Oi, Chi! Yang disini udah rebes!" seru Kisame sambil masang kuda-kuda buat jaga-jaga siapa yang mau nyerang.

"Lo pancing gih mereka ke cabang gang! Gue tanganin yang lain!" teriak Itachi lari bantuin SasoDei yang lagi kerepotan. Tinggal Kisame doang melongo persis ikan koi minta makan.

"Err… Iya, deh…" jawab Kisame pelan. Dia lalu nengok ke kumpulan geng Raidou yang mau bantuin Raidou melawan Pein. Otomatis hiu darat dari lautan pasifik itu teriak tanpa pakai mikir (Soalnya kelamaan, mengingat daya pikir Kisame jauh di bawah standar), "WOI! Kemari lo, lawan gue kalau berani!".

Kontan mereka yang diteriaki noleh ke Kisame dengan tampang horor banget. Tanpa bacot, Kisame lari ke cabang kanan gang 10 dan tentu aja diekorin sama geng Raidou. Setelah agak jauh dari lokasi utama, Kisame berhenti. Dia berbalik terus natapin mereka yang berdiri sangar di depan dia.

" **Oke. Sekarang gue udah ngejauhin dia dari Pein sesuai kata Itachi. Berarti Pein gak dalam bahaya. Dia 'kan cuma lawan Raidou doang. Bisa dibilang dia selamat…."** Batin Kisame lega campur seneng. Tapi pas dia sadar dengan situasinya, dia baru sadar kalau dia telah masuk ke zona tidak aman.

" **Tunggu dulu! Gue jauhin mereka dari Pein biar Pein gak dalam bahaya… Bener.. Ya, bener….Dan gue berhasil bawa bahaya itu ke gue…Gue, satu lawan 18 orang… Berarti… Gue yang sekarang dalam bahaya gitu? Jadi artinya gue yang gak bakal selamet?"** jiah, si Kisame baru sadar. Dasar guoblok kuadrat! Mau aja nurutin kata Itachi (Itachi di lokasi utama sukses ketawa ngakak lihat Kisame dengan polosnya mau aja nurutin dia. Musuh yang dia lawan pada _sweatdrop_ sambil membatin, **"Nih orang gila, gak waras, atau sarap, ya?"** ).

"HAJAR DIA!" teriak salah satu dari geng Raidou bikin Kisame balik ke alam sadar.

"GYAAAAA! SIALAN LO, ITACHIIIIIII!" teriak Kisame nyesel sambil lari selamatkan jiwa raga, heleh-heleh.

.

* * *

Situasi InoSato

.

"Udah gue bilang sama lo, 'kan? Kalau lo takut, NGAPAIN LO NGAJAKIN GUE KEMARIII!?" lain situasi Kisame, lain juga InoSato. Ino teriak nista di telinga Satomi, sampai cewek itu nyaris kelenger. Wajar aja si Ino kesel. Soalnya dari awal mereka dateng, mereka berdua cuma lari sana-sini cari selamat. Padahal Ino kira dari gayanya Satomi yang tomboy, dia bisa bela diri atau sekedar pukul-pukulan gitu, kek! Lha, ternyata setelah melihat kenyataan, kayaknya itu harus disapu bersih oleh nona Yamanaka kita.

"Gue bukannya takut, pirang!" balas Satomi lebih fokus menghindar dari serangan-serangan beruntun, sambil lari pastinya.

"Terus apa?" tanya Ino curiga. Memang alasan apa yang lebih masuk akal selain takut?

"Gue cuma gak berani!" jawab Satomi polos, lebih polos dari Tobi suer tekewer-kewer.

"ITU SAMA AJA, WOOIIII!" teriak Ino kesel _plus_ banjir air mata melihat nasibnya yang apes hari ini. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak sama cewek autis macem Satomi coba?

.

* * *

Setelah ItaKisa sama InoSato, mari kita lihat situasi PeinRaidou….

.

Ck ck ck, tampaknya sang pemimpin geng preman distrik 12 badannya udah biru-biru menyaingi Kisame. Mau gimana lagi? Secara si Raidou pake pentungan lawan dia. Kadang dia digebukin juga sama Raidou. Nyaris aja tuh tulang pada lepas dari tempatnya. Tapi tetep aja Pein masih mukulin Raidou sampai babak belur.

"Lo salah cari lawan," sindir Pein dengan sinis ke Raidou yang terduduk di depan dia sambil ngelapin mulutnya yang berdarah.

"Gue gak bakal kalah dari murid baru!" seru Raidou merasa dirinya dilecehkan (Terlalu emosional nih anak), langsung tegak dan nyerang Pein. Tapi Pein keburu ngeles sampai si Raidou jatuh nyusruk, hadeh.

Pein lama-lama kasihan juga lihat Raidou yang terlalu optimis tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tau kalau Raidou itu kekuatannya masih jauh di bawahnya (Cielah!). Apalagi Pein lihat Tsunade dengan sukses bikin anggota Raidou pada ambruk dengan tidak elit pas Nenek kepsek itu pakai jurus tendangan 360 derajat. Itu artinya kemenangan ada di pihaknya.

"Oi, Senpai…" panggil Pein pelan. Dengan tumbennya dia manggil Raidou di saat kayak gini pakai Senpai. Padahal di awal mereka berantem, si Pein ngomong kagak sopan.

"Lo gak malu atau gak punya rasa malu?" tanya Pein masuk mode _cool_ sambil deketin Raidou. Pein pun jongkok di samping Senpainya yang kayaknya gak sanggup berdiri.

"Coba lo pikir. Kita bertengkar sampai pukul-pukulan segala, bahkan sampai Nenek Tsunade ikut campur, cuma karena cewek? Itu pun Tsunami-Senpai yang buang lo seenaknya. Lo bilang ini salah gue? Emang lo pernah lihat gue datangin Tsunami-Senpai ke kelas atau dimana gitu yang notabene selalu sama elo? Dia sekelas sama lo, 'kan?"

Pein ngomong itu agak keras _plus_ serius banget. Raidou cengo, _author_ pun cengo. Seorang Pein yang berwatak bejat, suka cari onar, kadang serius belajar kadang kagak, bisa ngomong ala _gentleman_ gitu? Konan yang berantem gak jauh dari mereka berdua, dengernya sampai takjub. Ternyata Pein gak sehancur yang dia kira (Yah, kalau ini sih ada lah…).

"Tob, tampar gue, Tob! Tampar gue! Pasti gue lagi mimpi!" kata Zetsu _shock_ berat denger omongan Pein. Dia juga gak jauh dari posisi Pein.

"Nabok Senpai?" tanya Tobi sekali lagi buat memastikan.

"Iya, cepetan!" lanjut Zetsu lagi gak sadar apa yang dia minta dari Tobi itu tabu banget. Tapi si Tobi setuju-setuju aja. Dia langsung nabok Zetsu bolak-balik dengan tenaga _poll_.

"Sakiiiittttt, bego….." komen Zetsu megangin pipinya yang baru aja ditabok Tobi.

"Senpai yang nyuruh Tobi, 'kan?" kata Tobi _innocent_ sambil nunjuk Zetsu yang pasang muka asem.

"Iya! Tapi kenapa lo nabok gue banyak banget!?" Zetsu teriak gak kira-kira. Dia gak nyangka kalau barusan si Tobi nabok dia dengan telak.

"Senpai gak ada bilang berapa kali…" jawaban polos dari Tobi satu ini berhasil buat Zetsu mingkem gaje sambil ngerutuk. Ngapain coba dia minta itu sama Tobi? Halah, kembali ke situasi Pein.

"Asal Senpai tau, sampai saat ini gue gak pernah suka sama cewek. Jatuh cinta itu ngerepotin. Bukannya gue ikutin _trademark_ nanas gaje itu, tapi gue bukan tipe cowok yang mau capek-capekin diri cuma buat cewek kayak dia. Lo harus punya harga diri, dong!" Pein ceramah _mode on_.

"Kalau sikap lo terus begitu, selamanya lo diinjek-injek sama cewek!" lanjut Pein lagi. Kali ini dia teriak keras-keras sampai semuanya pada denger. Kontan mereka yang berantem, langsung berhenti. Termasuk Kisame yang baru aja sampai di lokasi utama setelah lari-lari dari geng Raidou. Hiu darat itu sampai melongo norak.

"Cih, bocah satu itu…" gumam Tsunade senyum bangga. Awalnya dia emosi tingkat tinggi pas dia denger Pein manggil dia dengan 'Nenek'. Eh, dia mau bergerak nyambit Pein pake pentungan, tapi omongan Pein selanjutnya bikin dia berubah pikiran. Mau gak mau, kali ini Tsunade harus setuju sama Pein.

Sedangkan Deidara, ekspresinya nyengir-nyengir gaje. Dia bayangin apa yang terjadi kalau Pein _FG_ ada disini dan denger omongan barusan si Pein. kalau gak teriak-teriak nista, pasti bakalan nyerbu persis kawanan gorila. Ujung-ujungnya mereka juga kena siksa. Tapi 'kan kalau ada disini. Nyatanya kagak.

NGUINGG NGUINGG! NGUIINGG NGUUINGG! Apa itu? Alarm kebakaran? Atau bel masuk SMA Konohagakure baru ganti? Salah semua! Itu adalah suara yang paling ditakuti semua murid kalau lagi tawuran. Apalagi kalau bukan SIRINE MOBIL POLISI! Tenten dan Neji yang ada di ujung gang melotot angker pas lihat 6 mobil polisi mendekat. Gawat, gawat! Siaga satu! Siaga satu!

"KABUUUUURRRRR!" teriak NejiTen kompak sambil lari menuju ujung gang satunya sebagai jalan keluar.

"GYAAAAAA! POLISI!" begitulah teriakan-teriakan panik semua orang yang terlibat dalam tawuran nista itu. Mereka langsung lari-larian entah kemana, yang penting kabur dari polisi. Termasuk Akatsuki cs.

"Polisi, un! Polisi, un!" Deidara narik-narik tangan Sasori sama Tobi menjauh dari sana. Tapi dia gak lihat jalan. Main lari aja. Dia gak sadar kalau dia nginjek Hidan yang kebetulan nyungsep karena didorong-dorong sama orang.

Nasib Hidan yang apes, makin apes diinjek sama Deidara. Bahkan kepalanya yang keinjek sampai kepalanya mendem di lantai gang. Ironisnya, Deidara lewat aja gak mau nolongin dia.

"Kepala gue bukan keset, banci peledak! Setan lo!" Hidan misuh-misuh gaje disaat gak tepat. Polisi udah keluar dari mobil patrol dan mulai memasuki gang.

"Jangan lari!" teriak salah satu polisi mengejar kawanan tawuran. Untungnya, anak buah Pein disuruh kabur duluan sama Pein biar gak tertangkep. Mengingat jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari teman-teman Pein. Sekarang posisi Pein sama Raidou ada di ujung gang keluar. Mereka belum kabur. Ternyata Pein mau mastiin dulu kalau konco-konconya udah kabur apa belum.

"Bagus, semuanya gak ada lagi! Mending gue cabut seka—" baru aja si Pein mau lari, mendadak kakinya ditarik sama Raidou, bikin bocah itu jatuh ngegubrak.

"Lo makan, nih!" seru Raidou es tong-tong aka emosi waktu Pein ceramahin dia, jadi dia pasang ancang-ancang mau mukul kepala Pein dengan pentungan. Tapi waktu dia mau ambil posisi mukul, dia gerak pelan-pelan. Soalnya badannya sakit banget. Pein gak sempat ngelak, dia dalam sudut mati.

"PEIN!" tiba-tiba Konan yang udah kabur dari tadi, datang dari belakang mereka berdua sambil lari kenceng banget. Matanya melotot pas Raidou mau mukul kepala Pein. Dengan reflek, cewek origami itu beraksi layaknya di drama tv. Dia lepas sepatunya, terus ditimpuk ke muka Raidou. Sayangnya lemparannya sedikit meleset. Cuma tepian sepatunya yang nyerempet ke mata Raidou. Jadinya mata Raidou kelilipan. Tapi tetep aja si Raidou mau nyambit kepala Pein.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Rupanya Konan bertindak persis _super woman_ dengan mendorong Raidou. Sialnya, Raidou jatuh sambil ngibasin pentungan. Otomatis kepala Konan kena! Raidou pingsan karena kejeduk, sedangkan Konan pusing tujuh keliling. Dahi kirinya berdarah. Gak lama, dia pingsan. Jiah! Si Konan malah tumbang di saat-saat kritis!

"KONAN!" Pein panik pas Konan tumbang. Dan dia makin panik lagi lihat polisi lari ke arah mereka berdua. Dilema terjadi. Siapa yang mau Pein bawa? Raidou atau Konan? Lagi bingung-bingungnya, mendadak datang Lee dari belakang yang niatnya mau ngejar Konan biar gak datangin Pein. Tapi si Lee kaget juga lihat Konan udah tergeletak gitu.

"Ko-Konan…" gumam Lee gak tau harus ngomong apaan.

"Lee! Bawa Konan cepetan! Biar gue bawa Raidou-Senpai!" teriak Pein ke Lee serius.

"Si-siap! Ayo buruan kita pergi dari sini!" kata Lee. Cowok dengan model rambut aneh itu langsung gendong Konan dan kabur dari sana. Sementara Raidou digendong sama Pein.

"Mau kemana kalian!?" teriak para polisi itu. Aparat keamanan itu ngejar PeinLee sampai keluar gang. Tapi mereka berdua larinya cepet banget, sampai para polisi itu gak sanggup ngejar lagi. Ah, dasar payah! Kalau gak sanggup lari, gak usah jadi polisi *Author dikemplang*!

.

~*_*~-_-?xoxo~

.

BRAKK! Tsunade nendang pintu rumah orang searisannya yang dia datangi sebelumnya sama Sakura. Anak muridnya cengo, heran, _plus sweatdrop_. Ternyata sikap preman kepsek mereka belum hilang juga sampai-sampai pintu rumah orang jadi korban. Sedangkan Sakura cuma pasang muka datar. Dia emang tau sikap nyebelin Senseinya itu.

"Gue numpang bentar," kata Tsunade kalem pas pemilik rumahnya keluar nongol.

" **Bener-bener kepsek yang gak pantes diteladani,"** batin mereka semua dalam hati pastinya. Kalau diungkapin, bisa terbunuh.

"Si-silahkan, Tsunade-San…" kata pemilik rumah takut-takut menyuruh mereka masuk. Tsunade sih masa bodoh! Dia nyelonong aja masuk. Udah kayak rumah sendiri gitu. Ruang tamunya cukup luas untuk mereka (Akatsuki cs selain PeinKonan, Naruto cs selain Lee, dan para _OC_ ). Sebagian dari mereka duduk di sofa, sedangkan yang lain di lantai. Kalau Tsunade sih jelas di sofa. Dia duduk persis Om-Om di warung kopi, ck ck ck.

"Mau minuman apa, Tsunade-San?" tanya sang Ibu pemilik rumah.

"Apa aja deh. Yang penting dingin. Kasihan nih murid-murid gue pada kecapekan berantem tadi," jawab Tsunade tumben perhatian.

Sementara Ibu tadi pergi ke dapur, Kakuzu menghitung anggota Akatsuki satu-persatu. Disitu dia menemui satu kejanggalan (Termasuk muka dia yang janggal).

"Lho? Pein sama Konan mana?" tanya Kakuzu dengan muka panik. Gak nyangka orang kayak Kakuzu bisa perhatian sama temen, ya.

Kontan dong orang-orang jadi pada takut. Dua anggota mereka gak ada! Apa jangan-jangan mereka ketangkep polisi? Begitulah pikiran-pikiran negatif mampir di kepala mereka, termasuk Tsunade.

"Lha, si Lee juga kagak ada!" sambung Neji ikutan panik kuadrat.

"Perasaan tadi Konan bareng kita deh, un. Kok sekarang gak ada, un?" gumam Deidara entah sama siapa.

"Coba telpon dia dulu!" perintah Tsunade ke Sasori yang tampaknya disetujui. Sasori langsung nelpon Pein. Tapi telponnya lama diangkat. Bentar lagi waktu panggilannya habis.

"Lama diangkat…" komen Sasori bikin mereka jadi takut.

"Jangan-jangan emang bener lagi kalau mereka bertiga tertangkep…" Shiho gigit-gigit jari frustasi.

Gak lama, Sasori denger bunyi telepon diangkat, "Eh, diangkat!". Semua orang menghela napas lega.

"Oi, Pein! Dimana lo sekarang?" tanya Sasori _to the point._

" _Gue sama Lee lagi sembunyi di gang 7. Konan sama Raidou pingsan, jadi kita agak kerepotan bawa mereka. Terpaksa kita sembunyi dulu dari polisi,"_ jawab Pein dari seberang sana.

"Pingsan? Kok bisa?" tanya Sasori lagi.

" _Nanti gue ceritain pas kita ketemu. Jadi lo sama yang lain dimana? Biar gue sama Lee bisa langsung kesana!"_

"Kita lagi ada di rumah kenalan Tsunade-Sensei. Rumah berdinding biru, atap merah, ada pohon sakura di halamannya. Di dekat gang 5. Cepetan lo kesini!"

" _Oh, ya udah, tungguin kita!"_ telepon terputus.

.

 _SKIP TIME_

.

* * *

Pein sama Lee bengong lihat pintu rumah yang dibilang Sasori udah ambrol. Apa tawurannya sampai kesini, ya? Kagak tau aja mereka itu kerjaan si kepsek. Tapi Pein gak mau ambil pusing, dia langsung masuk sambil bawa Raidou diikuti Lee. Anggotanya yang kelamaan nunggu, jadi berdiri semua pas lihat mereka masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Konan-Senpai!" seru Tobi lihat Konan di gendongan Lee.

"Ngapain lo bawa bocah ini segala? Kalau gue sih udah gue tinggalin disana! Biar ditonjok sama polisi!" kata Hidan gak terima ketuanya bawa kepala musuh mereka. Secara 'kan dia yang buat mereka jadi di situasi kayak gini.

"Kalau dia ketangkep, kita pasti ikutan kena. Makanya dia gue bawa kemari," jawab Pein sambil letakin Raidou di karpet. Sedangkan Lee nurunin Konan di sofa. Orang yang duduk di sofa pada minggir semua.

Wah, Pein emang baik. Beda sama Hidan yang gak berprikemanusiaan dan prikeadilan *Author dibacok*.

"HUWAAAAA, KONAN-SENPAAIIII!" Tobi nangis-nangis gaje. Senpai cantik dan paling perhatian sama dia bisa gak sadar begitu.

"Berisik, Tobi! Lo itu bikin Konan makin gak sadar tau!" Kisame menggeplak kepala Tobi kesel.

Itachi geleng-geleng kepala lihat Kisame malah adu mulut sama Tobi. Begitu perhatiannya teralih sama Pein, matanya nyaris keluar pas lihat Pein buka baju, terus bajunya itu dipakai buat bersihin luka di dahi Konan. Adegan tersebut kontan bikin suasana jadi hening.

"Pein… Badan lo, oi…" kata Naruto kasihan sama Pein yang badannya bengkak-bengkak habis dipukulin.

"Sini, biar gue rawat," tawar Tenten prihatin juga. Dia udah siapin perban _plus_ salep yang entah dapet dari mana.

"Gue gak apa-apa, kok…" jawab Pein masih fokus sama Konan.

"Lo gak usah sok kuat. Cepetan, biar dirawat sama Tenten," Ryosuke ikutan bujuk Pein biar mau diobatin sama si cepol dua itu. Tapi si Peinnya kagak mau. Tetep aja tangannya setia di dahi Konan, dibersihin pakai air. Bahkan dia ngambil perban Tenten buat nutupin luka cewek rambut biru itu.

"Biar kita yang nanganin Konan," Mayuri megang tangan Pein untuk mencegah cowok itu dari keras kepalanya. Pein noleh bentar ke Mayuri. Setelah mikir bentar, akhirnya dia setuju juga. Tenten sama Miyako bergerak membalut badan Pein dengan perban.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa si Raidou bisa pingsan?" tanya Sasuke juga ikutan ngobatin Raidou bareng Reisuke. Heran aja dia lihat ketua geng preman paling ditakuti di distrik pusat bisa _KO_ begini.

"Lo tonjok, Pein? Hebat juga lo!" puji Miyako.

"….." _no answer_ dari Pein.

"Pein?" panggil Shiho bingung natapin Pein yang gak ngerespon sama pujian Miyako.

"Konan… Dia gak apa-apa, 'kan? Lo tau kapan dia sadar?" tanya Pein tiba-tiba. Kali ini ada nada bersalah di omongannya.

"Hah?" semua orang _shock_ berat. Kisame nyaris pingsan denger Pein ngomong begitu. Sedangkan Itachi yang dari tadi sibuk hubungi bawahannya (Biar bisa minta tolong gitu masalah tawuran tadi), saking kagetnya hpnya sampai lepas dari tangannya, terus layarnya pecah, ck ck ck.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Wah, tampaknya ada sinyal nih dari Pein! Tapi, gimana nasib mereka yang notabene masih dalam pengejaran polisi? Apakah Tsunade bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua? Tunggu tanggal 23 oktober!

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Hidan : Resek! Gue gak nyangka kalau polisi bakal ikut campur! Kok bisa, sih!?

Sasori : Yang penting kita selamat aja udah bagus. Lo gak usah banyak cincong, deh.

Hidan : Bukan itu! Lo gak merasa ada yang aneh gitu? Ini pasti kerjaan _author_ gendeng kita!

Author : Maksud lo apaan, hah?

Shiho : Hidan bener. Siapa yang manggil polisi? Padahal geng Raidou udah amankan lokasi. Itu artinya ada orang ketiga dalam kasus ini.

Mayuri : Misteri….

Ino : Udah, deh. Nggak usah ngesok jadi detektif. Otak lo pada minim semua buat jadi orang kayak gitu.

Author : Tenang aja. Pasti misteri itu bakal terjawab. Ya udah. Oi, Kakuzu!

Kakuzu : _Review_ berupa saran, kesan, maupun ide diterima banget. Terima kasih juga yang telah _review_ sebelumnya. Temui kesalahan, harap laporkan. Sekian dan terima kasih. Tunggu kelanjutannya!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	16. Perasaan Yang Akan Tumbuh Dengan Pasti

_Author_ : Arigatou gozaimasuuuuuuu! Atas semua kesan anda soal _fanfic_ Akatsuki kita ini. Soalnya udah jarang 'kan kita temui _fanfic_ Akatsuki yang tema sekolahan sampai chapter sepanjang ini. Sepertinya banyak yang kurang minat bikin Akatsuki jadi tokoh utama (Terutama di _fanfic humor_ tema sekolahan). Yah, walaupun awalnya sulit juga bikin _fanfic_ dengan _chapter_ panjang. Padahal ini _fic_ pertama gue. Tapi ternyata bisa berjalan lancar.

Kisame : Jangan curcol lo. Gue gak butuh curhatan dari lo yang omong kosong gitu.

 _Author_ : Gue gak curhat sama lo, hiu darat!

Tenten : Oi, ngomong-ngomong judul _chapter_ kali ini agak romantis, ya. Ini tentang siapa-siapa aja?

Kakuzu : Asal gue terus bersama Istri-Istri gue, gak masalah.

Tenten : Gak habis pikir. Kenapa si Hidan bisa betah sama makhluk cadar jadi-jadian itu, sih?

Hidan : Akhirnya ada juga yang peduli dengan nasib gue! Makasih, cepol!

Kiba : Mungkin untuk _chara-chara_ yang punya pasangan, ya?

 _Author_ : Tebakan bagus, saudara Kiba!

Sasori : Woi, _author_! Ini gak adil! Jadi nasib kita-kita yang gak punya _pairing_ gimana?

Tobi : Itu sih derita Senpai *Tobi ditabok bolak-balik sama Sasori*.

Shino : Kalau gitu, gue harus menghindari gerakan mencolok…

Ino : Shino, lo gak pernah nyambung sama pembicaraan, ya.

Lee : Daripada kisah cinta, gue lebih gak sabar untuk pertandingan persahabatan nanti!

 _Author_ : Itu dia, Lee. Rencananya setelah masalah tawuran ini, kita langsung memasuki zona pertandingan persahabatan lima SMA terkenal negara Shinobi.

Itachi : Kita-kita bakal ikut tanding, gak?

 _Author_ : Kalau itu masih rahasia, Chi. Ya sudahlah, silahkan baca untuk chapter ini. Semoga _hint romance_ bisa diterima. Soalnya author gak pinter buat cerita cinta, wkwkwkwk! Sekedar info, humornya agak dikurangin. Kita fokus dulu sama pasangan kita.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Mas Masahi, pinjem karaktermu bentar, ya! Gue butuh buat fanfic gue. Gak apa-apa, 'kan? Boleh, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? *Masashi Kishimoto : Ya udah, deh! Yang penting lo inget sama gue!*. Fiuuuhh, akhirnya dipinjemin. Eh, btw OC dan alur cerita milik gue, ya!**_

 _ **Pairing : ItachixIzumixxPeinxKonan. Untuk Akatsuki dan OC lain masih penuh tanda tanya. Walaupun ada yang beberapa menuju sang pasangan. Tapi silahkan untuk readers yang mau berpendapat soal chara kita yang masih belum ada pairing.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **SIXTEEN**

 **PERASAAN YANG AKAN TUMBUH DENGAN PASTI**

 **.**

Perumahan klan Uchiha, blok 8 distrik 4, pukul 08.00 malam waktu Konoha…

Rumah kediaman pemimpin klan Uchiha makin tegang dan puanas. Fugaku baru aja dapat laporan dari kepolisian distrik pusat, kalau kedua anaknya terlibat dalam tawuran tadi sore. Belum lagi dua bocah itu belum pulang dan gak ngasih info apapun sama dia. Wajar aja. Itachi minta bantuan bukan sama keluarganya, tapi anggota Uchiha yang lain. Itachi minta lokasi dia sekarang dirahasiakan dari Ortunya. Makanya jadinya begini. FugakuMikoto panik, ItaSasu santai di rumah kenalan Tsunade.

"Belum ada info juga?" tanya Mikoto ke Fugaku. Keringatnya udah banjir dari tadi. Jadi dia tanya ke Fugaku yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Masih belum. Aku sudah minta kepolisian untuk mencari mereka, jadi tenanglah," balas Fugaku masih konsen nyuruh-nyuruh bawahannya lewat sms.

"Mana bisa tenang, Fugaku? Ita-Chan dan Sasu-Chan belum pulang juga! Bahkan Inspektur Shikaku bilang anggotanya melihat mereka tawuran tadi! Apa anak kita sudah jadi penjahat?!" Mikoto malah parno. Jah, namanya juga orang tua! Maklumin aja deh.

"Shikaku hanya bilang ada dua orang yang mirip dengan mereka. Berarti belum tentu, 'kan?" Fugaku berusaha nenangin istrinya yang mudah panik kalau menyangkut soal anak. Kalau dia mah tetep _stay cool_. Hah, dasar Uchiha.

Mikoto mingkem. Dia mikir bener juga apa yang dibilang Fugaku. Bisa aja waktu itu bawahan Shikaku lagi katarak, rabun, atau iritasi gitu sampai salah mengenali kedua anaknya yang notabene terkenal di Konoha. Secara menurut dia ItaSasu itu anak-anak baik, nurut sama orang tua, rajin, dan omong kosong lainnya.

Fugaku menghela napas lega pas istrinya percaya sama dia. Kemudian Fugaku memutuskan buat nelpon Izumi yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadinya dalam hal mengurus Itachi. Siapa tau Izumi tau, 'kan? Gak salah ditelpon.

" _Ya, Fugaku-Sama?"_ terdengar suara Izumi yang seperti biasa selalu tenang.

"Kamu sudah tau informasi soal Itachi?" tanya Fugaku memastikan apa info mendadak tadi didenger Izumi atau kagak.

" _Maaf, Fugaku-Sama. Informasi soal apa?"_ oalah, ternyata Izumi belum tau, saudara-saudara. Otak Fugaku memilih harus menjelaskannya dulu.

"Baru saja saya diberi tau oleh Inspektur Shikaku dari kepolisian pusat kalau Itachi dan Sasuke terlibat tawuran dengan geng motor. Kejadiannya tadi sore. Bukan cuma itu. Dia juga bilang dia tak percaya soal bahwa anaknya sendiri, Shikamaru, juga ikut terlibat. Jadi menurutnya, murid-murid SMA Konohagakure adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini," penjelasan dari Fugaku bikin Izumi serasa kesamber geledek. Dia gak percaya kalau atasannya bisa ikut berantem sama geng motor.

" _Apa konfirmasi kasus itu positif?"_ tanya Izumi sekali lagi, biar imannya yakin gitu kalau Itachi salah.

"Positif," jawab Fugaku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Yang namanya bicara di telepon, pasti kita gak tau gimana ekspresi orang yang kita ajak ngomong. Kalau persepsi Fugaku sih, Izumi masih tetep tenang. Padahal wajah Izumi udah panik banget. Bahkan sampai gigit bibir bawahnya. Izumi langsung berpikir dimana Itachi sekarang, lagi apa, apa baik-baik aja, dan sejenisnya. Wah wah, gak nyangka seorang Izumi bisa mencemaskan Itachi berlebihan begitu.

.

.

"TOBI MAU PULAAANNNGGGGG, HUWEEEEEEE!" jiah, Tobi nangis gak kira-kira aka sekeras-kerasnya, sukses buat Tsunade tutup kuping. Hahaha! Wajar aja si Tobi nangis. Soalnya Tsunade gak bolehin mereka pulang sampai situasi aman. Udah tau, 'kan, kalau Tobi tipe gak betahan kalau gak ada Konan? Jadinya begitu, deh. Konan belum sadar, dia nangis karena bosen.

"Oi, diemin dulu bocah ini! Berisik tau!" teriak Tsunade minta tolong ke salah satu dari murid-muridnya buat diemin Tobi. Minimal bujukin dia, kek. Tapi sejak dia nangis, gak ada yang peduli.

"Biasakan aja deh, Sensei. Bocah satu itu emang cengeng. Kita sih udah biasa biarin dia kayak gitu," sahut Zetsu asyik main kartu sama SasoKakuKisaHidan. Yang pastinya si Kakuzu menang mulu, ck ck ck.

"Oi, Kakuzu! Lo curang!" teriak Hidan gak terima dia kalah.

"Halah, bilang aja lo gak terima kalah dari gue. Dasar pengecut lo!" balas Kakuzu cuek dengan omongan Hidan.

"Kalian bisa diem kagak?" kata Kisame lama-lama demek juga denger KakuHidan berantem terus. Soalnya, gara-gara mereka, otaknya jadi buntu, susah diajak mikir (Bilang aja lo gak bisa main kartu *Author disamehada*).

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsunade-Sensei, kapan kita bisa balik ke asrama?" tanya Neji butek lama-lama di rumah itu. Dia asyik selonjoran di sofa sambil nonton film di tv yang judulnya 'Selembut Hati Osama Bin Laden'. Judul film zaman sekarang pada aneh-aneh, ya. Si Neji juga sama anehnya. Sejak kapan dia suka film teroris gitu? Adanya si Deidara yang anteng melototin layar tv. Sesekali dia nangis-nangis gaje pas lihat adegan Laden lagi nyuci kain sambil nyanyi 'Ibu tiri hanya cinta kepada Ayahku saja, huooooo….'. Satu pertanyaan, Osama 'kan orang Arab. Emang dia tau lagu 'Ratapan Anak Tiri'? Halah, lupakan.

"Kita baru bisa pulang tiga hari lagi," jawab Tsunade enteng, gak nyadar efek dari omongannya barusan.

"TIGA HARI!?" teriak semua murid kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Bahkan pemilik rumah ikutan teriak, heleh-heleh. Tapi kenapa? Yah, soalnya sejak Tsunade datang, persediaan bir dan makanan nyaris ludes. Bahkan Tsunade sempat ngancem suaminya pakai tinju kalau coba-coba ngusir mereka. Suami Ibu itu jadinya banjir air mata saking gondoknya kenapa istrinya bisa punya kenalan macem Tsunade, wkwkwkwk!

"Kok lama banget, Sensei? Sekolah 'kan dimulai dua hari lagi. Berarti kita gak bisa masuk, dong!" Neji dengan kandidat murid rajin jelas protes. Yang lainnya sih udah teriak kesenengan dalam hati.

"Kalian tau gak gimana kondisi kita sekarang?" tanya Tsunade kesel anak muridnya lama tanggap sama kondisi. Mereka geleng-geleng kepala aka kagak tau sama sekali.

"Asal lo semua tau, polisi sempat lihat wajah-wajah hancur kalian waktu berantem tadi sore! Jadi mereka menelpon keluarga lo-lo semua yang punya hubungan dengan pemerintah! Termasuk lo, Shikamaru! Bokap lo Inspektur tertinggi kepolisian pusat, 'kan? Sekarang dia lagi panik _plus_ kesel pas dia tau lo juga terlibat!" Tsunade saking emosinya, sampai membanting meja di depan mereka. Nyaris aja bikin jantung copot.

Shikamaru di ujung sana yang dari tadi molor, ajaibnya bisa terbangun. Dia kalang kabut, panik apa yang terjadi kalau dia sampai pulang. Chouji yang disampingnya lebih milih makan daripada mikirin dia.

"Nii-San, jangan-jangan Tou-San sama Kaa-San udah tau lagi," bisik Sasuke yang berusaha kalem dengan situasi. Tapi jelas kalah karena kelihatan takutnya. Fugaku 'kan rada galak dan disiplin. Bisa-bisa mereka dipecat jadi anak.

"Kayaknya sih gitu. Ya, mau gimana lagi. Terpaksa kita nurut sama Tsunade-Sama untuk nginap disini sampai 3 hari. Soal kasus, lo serahin aja sama gue," balas Itachi sibuk mencet-mencet tombol ponsel Sasuke. Ponsel dia 'kan layarnya pecah di _chap_ sebelumnya.

"Ya udah deh kalau memang itu kata Nii-San…" gumam Sasuke ngalah. Kemudian bocah Uchiha pantat ayam itu celingak-celinguk mencari sebuah sosok yang dari tadi kagak ada. "Ketua lo ada dimana, Nii-San?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Bener banget. Si makhluk tindik itu gak kumpul bareng sama mereka yang di dekat tangga lantai satu (rumah kenalan Tsunade berlantai dua).

"Hah? Masa' dia gak ada disini?" jiah, Itachi baru sadar. Sekarang dia ikutan nyariin Pein.

"Oi, Kakuzu. Lo tau Pein dimana?" Sasuke nanya ke Kakuzu yang masih main kartu.

"Per kata bayar goceng," jawaban Kakuzu bikin Sasuke nyesel nanya sama bocah cadar satu itu.

"Ngapain lo nanya sama dia? Dia mah pasti minta bayaran dulu baru jawab," Itachi narik rambut Sasuke biar menjauh dari orang-orang sableng.

"Lo berdua kenapa, sih? Ngomong-ngomong sendiri dari tadi," celetuk Miyako entah kenapa bisa ada di belakang duo Uchiha. ItaSasu spontan noleh.

"Err, itu…Kita lagi nyari Pein," jawab Itachi garuk-garuk kepala (Kutuan tuh!).

"Ohhh… Pein ada di kamar lantai dua. Lo jumpain aja sono! Suruh dia turun. Soalnya gue, Sakura sama Mayuri baru siap masak makan malam," Miyako pasang muka asem. Wajar aja. Setelah dia siap masak, dia naik ke lantai dua cuma manggil Pein buat makan. Tapi gak didengerin sama Pein. Sampai muncung Miyako koyak 1 mm pun, si Pein gak mau keluar dari kamar. Ingat-ingat itu bikin Miyako menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. ItaSasu _sweatdrop_. Mereka pikir pewaris Shimizu _Corp_ itu udah sedeng.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke pintu dimana Pein ada di dalamnya. Tapi saat dia mau ngetuk, dia merasa ada tepukan di bahu kirinya. Itachi yang disamping Sasuke ngerutkan keriput ketika dia tau siapa yang menepuk bahu Sasuke. Ternyata itu _partner_ nya sendiri alias Kisame si hiu dari pantai selatan. Biasanya Kisame yang selalu masang muka demek kayak cucian kotor, kali ini dia lagi serius abis.

"Lo masuk duluan. Gue minjem Nii-San lo dulu," Itachi mau ngomong, tapi dipotong sama Kisame.

"Minjem Nii-San? Bisa gak lo ngembaliin dia utuh ke gue?" balas Sasuke gaje. Apa maksudnya dengan utuh tadi? Itachi wajahnya mengkerut. Dia merasa kayak barang obralan pakai dipinjem-pinjem segala (Kisame : Ayo, siapa yang mau nawar Itachi? *Itachi _FG_ : Akuuuuuuuuu!).

"Maksudnya utuh? Lo kata gue ini barang titipan apa? Dan kenapa gue harus dipinjem sama makhluk lautan kedaluarsa satu ini?" Itachi nunjuk Kisame yang dia sebut tadi kedaluarsa. Kisame jadi kesel kuadrat, gak habis-habisnya dihina Itachi.

"Gue janji gak ada lecet dah Nii-San lo pas gue kembaliin! Ayo, Chi!" Kisame main tarik aja tangan Itachi. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, heran kenapa Nii-Sannya bisa dikelilingi orang-orang autis (Termasuk dia pastinya).

Kita kembali ke Kisame. Bocah aneh itu menarik Itachi ke beranda lantai dua. Mumpung sepi, jadi gak ada yang dengar apa yang mau dibicarain. Tapi Itachi malah mikir macem-macem. Dia pikir Kisame mau berbuat nista sama dia. Maklum, di otak Uchiha keriput satu itu, Kisame layaknya seorang psikopat (Kisame: Yang psikopat itu Hidan, bukan gue!*Ngacungin Samehada*).

"Lo mau ngomong apaan, sih?" tanya Itachi ogahan ngomong sama dia. Padahal dia mau ngobrol sama Pein.

"Ini soal Pein," jawab Kisame misterius.

"Pein?"

"Ho'oh. Gue yakin lo pasti belum tau soal ini. Yang tau cuma gue, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara sama Tobi. Karena itu, gue mau minta bantuan sama lo," Kisame ngomong muter-muter bikin Itachi gak ngerti.

"Maksudnya apa? Lo kalau ngomong yang jelas, hiu darat!"

"Resek lo! Kalau gitu gue tanya sama lo…..Lo tau kalau Pein itu anak panti?" pertanyaan Kisame seketika bikin Itachi _jawdrop_ dua meter.

Lupakan topik pembicaraan ItaKisa. Kita lihat dulu Sasuke yang sukses duduk di samping Pein. kalau ada nanya Pein ada di kamar mana, bocah tindik itu ada di kamar dimana Konan lagi teler aka pingsan. Sejak Pein datang, dia gak nanggepin siapa pun, contoh jelas adalah Miyako. Sasuke aja dikacangin! Sedangkan Sasuke cuma lirik Konan dan Pein berulang kali. Dia bingung kenapa sikap Pein itu jauh dari biasanya? Ada apa gerangan? Mari berdo'a semoga dia gak dipelet Konan.

"Pein, gue datang kesini karena gue khawatir sama lo. Setidaknya lo ajakin gue ngomong kek! Gue ngerasa kayak kambing ompong!" lama-lama Sasuke mangkel juga. Dia ngeluarin unek-unek dari dalam hatinya.

Pein cuma menghela napas persis Kakek-Kakek kena rematik. Dia emang lagi gak _mood_ ngajakin adik anggotanya ngobrol.

Sasuke terpaksa diem. Secara dia bukan tipe-tipe banyak omong. Bingung dia mau ngomong apaan. Orang perhatian si Pein cuma Konan melulu (Cieeeee!).

"Oi, Sas.." panggil Pein pelan, tapi dia natap ke Konan, bukan Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke gantian cuekin Pein.

"Kenapa cewek nyebelin ini mau kena pentungan untuk gue, ya? Gue rivalnya, 'kan? Waktu itu, dia bilang sendiri kalau dia gak mau nolongin rival…." Pein mulai curhat. Sekarang dia masuk mode drama, nih.

"Ya, mana gue tau! Gue bukan Emaknya Konan. Lagian kalau gue Emaknya, bakal gue sup lo sampai buat anak gue kayak gini," jiah, Sasuke malah ngasih jawaban gaje. Kayaknya dia ketularan sableng dari Itachi.

"Lo brengsek, ya…"gumam Pein gaje.

"Iya, gue emang—Eh, resek lo! Apa maksud lo, hah?" Sasuke awalnya kebawa suasana, tapi dia baru sadar kalau dia mengakui kalau dirinya resek. Lebih dari resek malahan *Ditabok Sasuke*.

"Makan malam dataaannggg!" teriak Mayuri main masuk aja ke kamar sambil bawa nampan yang diatasnya tiga mangkuk sup lobak. Keburu nungguin soalnya. Miyako di bawah marah-marah kalau semua temannya gak kebagian makan malam. Jadilah Mayuri dilantik sebagai pembokat Miyako untuk nganter makan malam ke PeinItaSasu.

"Mana Kakek itu?" tanya Mayuri heran kenapa di kamar cuma ada PeinSasu.

"Kakek gundulmu!" secara tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dari belakang Mayuri dan langsung menggeplak kepala tuh cewek. "Gue ini masih muda kaleee!".

"Sup lobak? Sikaaattt!" Sasuke dengan ganas merebut mangkuk dari nampan.

"Jah, lo rakus banget, sih! Oi, Pein, nih untuk lo….Pein? _Hellooooooo_ , lo dengar gue, gak?" Mayuri merasa dirinya diacuhin. Udah capek-capek juga nganter makanan, tapi si Pein gak mau gerak ambil mangkuknya.

Terus si Pein ngapain? Ini benar-benar sebuah rekor bagi Pein yang gak pernah mikirin cewek selain Kurenai (Yang notabene sebagai Ibu pantinya). Cowok itu duduk tepat di samping wajah Konan (Konan tidur di tempat tidur dengan kepala ke arah Pein) sambil nopang dagu, ekspresinya sayu persis Shikamaru si tukang molor, dan tatapannya itu lho, ke muka Konan (Pein _FG_ : Kyaaaa! Gue cemburuuuu!). MayuSasuIta jadi mikir bersamaan, **"Kayaknya gue cuma jadi nyamuk disini,"**.

.

~o0o~

.

* * *

"Lo ngerti artinya gak mungkin, gak?"

"Gue 'kan cuma bilang _insting_ gue doang,"

" _Insting_ apaan kalau ujungnya lo malah ngomong ngaco gitu?" Ryosuke gak habis pikir dengan cowok yang namanya hampir mirip sama dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Reisuke? Dari tadi tuh bocah buat beberapa hipotesis siapa-siapa aja kandidat tersangka yang melapor ke polisi.

"Di dunia ini gak ada yang gak mungkin," balas Reisuke sok dramatis.

"Gimana gue mau percaya kalau lo bilang pelakunya KAKUZU!?" teriak Ryo lebay di telinga Rei. Kakuzu? Nama itu aja sedikit pun gak terlintas di pikiran Ryo. Mana mungkin manusia mata ijo itu mau repot-repot ngelapor polisi kalau faktanya dia juga ikutan tawuran? Ngaco nih si Rei!

"Ja elah, lo kayak gak tau aja sifat Kakuzu. Si cadar bulukan itu lebih mentingin duit dari apapun. Bisa aja dia kerja sama dengan polisi, terus pura-pura ikutan tawuran. Dan setelah masalah ini selesai, dia dapat sedikit 'bonus' dari aparat hukum itu. kita harus realistis, _man_!" jelas Rei gaje. Ryo cuma mutar bola matanya ke segala sudut (0_o!).

"Kenapa sebut-sebut nama gue?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran yang udah muncul mendadak di samping dua cowok itu.

"Hah? Err, gak ada kok. Gak ada, seriusan!" jawab Ryo cepet.

"Itu tuh, tadi Shiho merhatiin lo dari tadi! Jadi kita cuma ngerumpi itu doang," Rei mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Herannya Kakuzu percaya aja sama omongan Rei.

"Shiho?" ulang Kakuzu. ReiRyo manggut-manggut keringat dingin.

Kakuzu noleh ke Shiho yang gak jauh dari mereka. Dia bersandar di dinding bareng Satomi. Ternyata ajaib bin nista, cewek itu memang dari tadi merhatiin Kakuzu! Shiho yang merasa ketangkep basah, langsung menoleh ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul dengan merona tipis. Sedangkan ReiRyo _jawdrop_ gak percaya. Padahal tadi Rei asal jeblak aja. Siapa sangka omongan dia jadi kenyataan? ReiRyo cuma saling mangap-mangap satu sama lain ngomong 'Sumpah, gue gak percaya,'.

Satomi aja cengo lihat reaksi Shiho. Yang bikin dia bingung, cewek cakep-cakep macem Shiho (Nyaingin Konan sama Miyako nih kecantikannya!) bisa nengokin Kakuzu dengan lama. Apa bagusnya dari Kakuzu coba? Palingan pelitnya yang nauzubillahminzalik (Benar gak sih nih tulisannya?) itu aja. Lagian, wajah Kakuzu yang masih berumur SMA masih misteri bagi para penggemar anime Naruto.

"Lo gak salah orang?" tanya Satomi untuk memastikan 'selera' Shiho.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Shiho nanya balik.

"Ngapain lo merhatiin cadar buluk itu dari tadi?" disini Satomi berdo'a semoga pikiran negatifnya gak jadi kenyataan.

"Emm….Gue juga gak tau. Gue cuma ngerasa Kakuzu itu misteri bagi gue…" jawab Shiho santai sambil ngelirik Kakuzu lagi. Yah, wajah Kakuzu emang misteri banget. Pakai cadar segala persis teroris Irak, entah mau nutupin apa. Wajah abstrak atau—Haahhh, entahlah.

Satomi ngerasa dalam tiga hari ke depan, dia harus menyiapkan obat anti serangan jantung kalau temen cakepnya itu bisa kecantol sama Kakuzu.

.

.

 _So baby pull me closer, in the back seat of your rover_

 _That I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulders_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner, of that mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in boulder, we ain't ever getting older_ ( _Closer from The Chainsmokers_ ).

Begitulah bunyi nada dering ponsel Sasuke yang ditinggal Itachi pas naik ke lantai dua. Naruto sebagai manusia terdekat, langsung angkat ponselnya tanpa lihat siapa nama penelepon.

"Halo?"

" _Siapa anda? Ini ponsel Sasuke-Sama, 'kan? Dimana mereka?_ " terdengar suara cewek yang kalem banget dari seberang.

Naruto langsung konek. Dia kenal dengan suara cewek ini. Dia pernah ketemu pas Sasuke ngenalin dia.. Untuk memastikan, dia lihat balik layar ponsel Sasuke. Tebakannya bener. Ternyata Izumi. Soalnya sebelum Izumi dipekerjakan untuk mengurus Itachi, dia mengurus urusan sekolah Sasuke. Cuma Sasuke terlalu cuek, hingga Fugaku merasa Izumi diacuhin. Makanya dia mengganti tugas Izumi dari Sasuke ke Itachi. Kalau kenalan Sasuke, berarti kenalan Naruto juga dong.

"Izumi-San, huh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto _sok cool_. Tapi dalam hatinya dia udah geregetan. Berarti info soal tawuran udah sampai ke keluarga Uchiha. Siaga satu kalau berbicara dengan asisten pribadi Fugaku yang ngurus soal Itachi.

" _Ini…Naruto-San? Kenapa anda yang mengangkat? Dimana Itachi-Sama?_ " rupanya Izumi kenal suara Naruto. Maklum, suara Naruto itu khas banget cemprengnya. Siapa yang gak tau?

"….Gue gak tau," jawab Naruto setelah berpikir sejenak. Memang lebih baik keluarga duo Uchiha itu jangan tau dimana lokasi mereka sekarang. Bisa bahaya.

"… _...Saya tak akan memberitahu ini pada keluarganya. Tapi beritahu saya dimana mereka. Tolong berikan ponsel ini pada salah satu dari mereka berdua. Saya ingin bicara,_ " Izumi sepertinya tau kalau Naruto bohong. Terpaksa dia harus tutup mulut soal ini. Demi kedua majikannya.

"Bisa pegang janji lo kagak? Kalau kagak, yah setidaknya beliin gue ramen," Naruto gak yakin sama Izumi. Malah nawarin beliin ramen segala. Izumi _sweatdrop_.

" _Janji,_ "

"Oke, tunggu bentar. Orangnya di lantai dua…" Naruto akhirnya percaya. Dia langsung bergerak ke lantai dua. Tapi pas lihat Shino di tangga, dia berubah pikiran.

"Shino, bisa lo kasihin ini sama Itachi, gak?" tanya Naruto nyodorin ponsel ke Shino.

"Bayar berapa?" tanya Shino kalem.

"Sejak kapan lo ketularan Kakuzu? Udah cepetan sana! Ada perlu, nih!" Naruto maksa sambil letakin ponsel di tangan Shino. Shino menghela napas pasrah. Terpaksa dia ke lantai dua cari Itachi.

.

* * *

"Pertama kalinya gue lihat Pein cemas gitu…" komen Hidan ngelirik Pein yang masih di dalam kamar Konan. Pintu kamar terbuka, jadi dia, Kisame, dan Itachi bisa lihat jelas. Mayuri sama Sasuke udah turun sejak tadi. Lalu Hidan kapan naik? Dia naik pas MayuSasu turun. Berpapasan gitu. Dia juga penasaran kenapa Pein lama banget turun. Ternyata nemenin Konan.

"Gue jadi sirik…" gumam Kisame iri kenapa dia gak bisa di posisi Konan. Hah? Apakah Kisame melenceng? Bukan itu. Maksudnya dia juga pengen diperhatiin sama lawan jenis. Maklum, Kisame (Sangat) kurang laku di antara wanita. Palingan cuma Emily doang.

"Kalau lo mau curhat masalah penderitaan lo sama cewek, cari orang lain sono!" potong Hidan cepet. Males dia dengerin curhatan gaje Kisame.

"Cih, ya udah sono! Urusin noh si Tobi! Lo liat, tuh! Deidara kerepotan banget ngurusin tuh anak!" balas Kisame kesel sambil nunjuk Deidara yang nyekek Tobi biar diem di lantai satu. Soalnya tuh anak berisik banget. Satu minta pulang, satu lagi mau nengokin Konan. Tapi dilarang sama si Dei.

"Apa? Sejak kapan gue jadi Emak Tobi? Amit-amit cabang pohon kalau gue sempet ngelahirin bocah gendeng macem dia!"

"Itachi," suara Shino seketika buat pertengkaran nista berhenti. Itachi heran lihat ponsel Sasuke ada di Shino.

"Ada yang mau ngomong sama lo," kata Shino lagi sambil letakin ponsel itu di tangan Itachi, terus dia buru-buru turun.

Itachi langsung nengokin layar ponsel Sasuke. Dia _super duper_ kaget kalau yang nelpon itu Izumi! Mau ngasih alibi apaan dia? Tanpa banyak bacot, Itachi menyingkir dari HidaKisa menuju beranda lantai dua.

"Izumi-Chan?"

" _Itachi-Sama! Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda tak terluka, 'kan? Dimana anda sekarang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu saya? Beritahu sekarang dan akan langsung saya jemput!_ " jah, Izumi nyerocos duluan bikin Itachi agak berjengit. Sikap Izumi beda banget sama dia. Waktu ngurus soal Sasuke dulu, Izumi paling nanya kondisi Sasuke dengan nada formal dan bertanya seadanya. Lha, dia kok gak? Sudahlah, lupakan.

"Aku gak bisa beritahu dimana aku sekarang. Tapi kamu gak usah cemas. Aku dan Sasuke baik-baik aja," jawab Itachi agak formal.

" _Tapi Itachi-Sama—_ "

"Lebih baik kamu urus situasi di rumah. Tou-San pasti marah besar soal ini," potong Itachi sebelum Izumi banyak bicara.

" _Berarti soal tawuran itu benar?_ " tanya Izumi lagi.

"Memang kenapa?"

" _Itachi-Sama, tawuran itu tidak baik! Apa anda tau betapa saya panik waktu tau anda berkelahi sore tadi? Kalau anda sampai terluka, saya harus bagaimana?_ " balas Izumi. Dari nadanya dia agak kesel sekaligus khawatir lebay gitu sama Kakek keriputan Uchiha kita.

"Ya….Gak gimana-gimana, 'kan?" jawab Itachi gaje. Emang gak pernah serius nih anak. Orang Izumi lagi gak main-main juga.

" _Serius, Itachi-Sama! Anda jangan melawak sekarang. Anda jadi aneh sejak berteman dengan orang-orang itu,_ " Izumi malah bawa-bawa Akatsuki cs yang bikin Itachi jadi aneh _plus_ gendeng. Ya ada benarnya juga sih kata Izumi. Memang pada sableng semua anggotanya.

"Kamu kenapa berlebihan begini, sih? Lagian kamu dibayar untuk mengurus keperluan sekolahku. Bukan hidupku," ternyata emosi Itachi terpancing juga. Kalau kasus ini, seharusnya _bodyguard_ sekaligus supir pribadinya aka Uchiha Tekka yang ngurus. Ini kenapa malah Izumi?

"… _.Apa salah kalau saya…perhatian pada anda?_ "

Itachi membeku seketika dengan wajah merah persis cabe habis diulek, ck ck ck.

Sementara di ujung sana, KisaHida cengar-cengir mesum lihat perubahan ekspresi Itachi. Mereka denger kalau tadi Itachi sempat nyebut 'Izumi-Chan'. Ternyata seorang Uchiha yang paling dihormati sekaligus sok _cool_ , bisa jatuh klepek-klepek karena cewek. Apalagi dua cowok gaje itu sampai _sweatdrop_ pas Itachi nari hula-hula saking senangnya (Itachi angkat kedua tangannya terus digoyang ke kiri-kanan, gak lupa sambil goyang pinggul. Gerakan apa ini coba -_-'?).

 _Next chapter - 30 October_..

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Akatsuki _minus_ Kakuzu : _WHAT THE HEEELLLLLLLL!?_

 _Author_ : Apa lagi seeeehhhhh?

Tenten : Lo serius ini _new pairing_ nya? Lo gak sakit, 'kan?

 _Author_ : Apaan, sih? Siapa juga yang sakit? Emang kalian gak terima?

Seluruh _chara minus_ KakuShiho : JELAS, 'KAN!?

 _Author_ : Oi, gue pengarang disini! Suka-suka gue dong mau buat siapa suka sama siapa! Gak usah banyak bacot lo pada!

Hidan : Tapi kenapa harus Kakuzu? Kenapa? KENAPA!?

Sasori : Lo gak usah teriak-teriak gitu kali, Dan. Bilang aja lo sirik belum ada _pairing_.

 _Author_ : Hah? Hidan udah ada _pairing_ , kok. Lo gak tau?

Deidara : Hidan, un? Siapa, un?

 _Author_ : Nanti _author_ munculin pas di pertandingan persahabatan nanti. Makanya untuk nak Hidan, harap bersabar.

Hidan : Bukan itu. Gue gak terima aja orang yang sama sekali gak tertarik sama cewek itu dapat pairing duluan!

Itachi : Huh, yang penting akhirnya gue _so sweet_ banget sama Izumi! *Izumi di ujung sana wajahnya merona abis*

Lee : Pein masih sama Konan…*Ngelirik Pein di dalam kamar*

Rei : Lo, Kuz?

Kakuzu : Hah?

Rei : Gak gembira gitu dapat _pairing_?

Kakuzu : Heh? Sama siapa? Duit?

Rei : _Nevermind_ …

Zetsu : Acuhkan HidaKakuIta. Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ anda di kotak _review_. Berikan kesan, saran, ide atau apapun itu pada _author_. Semoga masih mau menunggu kelanjutannya. Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang selalu mendukung dan membaca _fic_ ini terutama memberi kesan _review_. Tunggu kelanjutannya tanggal 30 Oktober! _Jaa_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	17. Tsunami's Plan

_Author_ : Haaaahhhhh…

Pein : Kenapa lo?

 _Author_ : Gue telat _update_.

Pein : Terus?

 _Author_ : HUWAAAAAA! Gue banyak tugas, Pein! Dari buat laporan, jurnal, makalah, artikel, kliping—

Hidan : Berisik aja lo! Namanya juga anak kampus. Gimana sih? Udah nasib lo mah!

 _Author_ : Iya, sih. Tapi tetep aja-

Zetsu : Pada akhirnya kita emang bolos di hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur dua hari. Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Lagian gue juga males belajar cepet-cepet.

Sakura : Kalau gitu, ngapain lo malah nyesel kalau kita gak masuk pas pertama tadi?

Ino : Lo bisa diem bentar gak, jidat?

Sakura : Diem aja deh lo!

Hidan : _Pairing_ gue gimana?

 _Author_ : Gak mau ngasih tau dulu. Lo liat aja sendiri. Yang pasti tokohnya dari anime Naruto itu sendiri.

Hidan : Cih, asal jangan sama cewek kucing garong aja.

Tobi : _Summimasen, Minna-San_ atas keterlambatannya. Tapi _thanks_ untuk _review_ sebelumnya. Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Kishimoto Masashi! Dengan ini saya lantik kamu sebagai pemilik anime Naruto! *Backsound : Tok tok tok!***_

 _ **Pairing : ItachixIzumixxPeinxKonan. Nistanya muncul juga pairing baru kita KakuzuxShiho! Wkwkwkwk, entah kesambet apaan gue bisa bikin pasangan ajaib satu itu:D!**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **SEVENTEEN**

 **TSUNAMI'S PLAN**

 **.**

Sepertinya pengunjung kantin SMA Konohagakure harus bernapas lega. Kenapa? Kelompok asrama yang paling ditakuti kenistaannya alias Akatsuki absen di hari pertama masuk setelah libur. Ibu kantin yang biasanya masak porsi sedikit, hari ini masak porsi hajatan. Bahkan para Sensei pada ngumpul bareng kayak arisan disana. _Super_ sekali! Makanannya pun didiskon setengah harga. Bener-bener luar biasa. Bagian ini untung gak ada Kakuzu. Bisa ditebak 'kan apa yang terjadi sama penggila duit itu?

Tsunami juga ikutan beli makanan diskon bareng Hana dan anggota OSIS cewek lainnya. Mereka ambil posisi di tempat biasanya geng Akatsuki kumpul. Hana dan yang lain sibuk makan sambil ngobrolin cowok. Tapi Tsunami dari tadi natapin layar ponselnya, mukanya galau gitu.

"Napa lo? Kalau gak mau makan, buat gue aja," Hana langsung menjarah piring Tsunami. Bener-bener rakus. Padahal dia tadi pesan nasi goreng, siomay, gorengan, soto, okonomiyaki, sup rebung (Buset, banyak bener 0_0!) dan makanan lainnya. Bahkan meja aja sampai penuh sama pesanan Hana. Sedangkan anggota OSIS lain cuma _sweatdrop_ lihat Hana makan persis orang gak makan setahun.

"Lo merasa ada yang aneh, gak?" tanya Tsunami sambil mencoba menelpon seseorang.

"Aneh apaan?" Hana gak ngerti maksud Tsunami apaan.

"Hari ini Pein-Kun sama anggotanya gak masuk. Dan beberapa orang dari dua kelas kelompok itu juga gak hadir tadi. Lebih parahnya, Tsunade-Sama yang biasanya selalu nyambut di pintu gerbang juga kagak ada. Gue denger dari Ebisu, dia minta izin buat gak masuk hari ini. Bukan itu aja, dia juga minta semua Sensei yang mengajar di dua kelas itu untuk ngizinin mereka-mereka yang gak masuk," jelas Tsunami bener-bener heran dengan kondisi di hari ini. Padahal niatnya dia mau apelin Pein pas istirahat ini.

"Jiah, yang lo pikirin cuma Pein-Kun melulu. Raidou gimana? Dia sama Chiriku juga kompakan gak masuk!" jelas Hana pakai nyembur-nyembur ke muka Tsunami. Persis dukun lagi ngobatin pasien. Terpaksa Tsunami harus menerima semburan lahar jigong Hana.

"Padahal gue denger jadwal pertandingan dipercepat. Niat gue mau nawarin Pein-Kun buat ikut Taekwondo," omongan Tsunami satu ini sukses bikin Hana nyembur part 2.

" _What_? Kagak salah? Emangnya kapan pertandingannya?" tanya Hana nyerocos, gak nyadar kalau dia tadi nyembur ke anggota OSIS lain. Mereka yang kena sembur cuma bisa ngelap muka sambil pasang muka asem.

"Dua hari lagi,"

"DUA HARI!?" kali ini lebih parah. Waktu Hana teriak, kontan semua anggota OSIS di meja mereka pada nyembur-nyembur nista ke muka Hana plus Tsunami (lagi).

"Sekali lagi lo semua nyembur gue, bakalan gue jejelin nih mangkuk ke mulut lo pada," Tsunami ngomongnya memang nada pelan, tapi aura-aura busuk udah nyebar keluar dari tubuhnya. Hal itu bikin mereka termasuk Hana jadi kicep.

"Be-berarti nanti sore, lo mau beres-beres soal pertandingan itu?" Hana mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dari jadwal ke kesibukan Tsunami.

"Ya iyalah! Gue 'kan panitia! Nanti lo juga bantuin gue. Gue bingung soal lantai lapangan tenis kita itu tuh,"

"Lantai lapangan tenis? Emangnya kenapa?" Hana ngerutin jidat, gak ngerti maksud dan tujuan Tsunami ngajak dia bantuin soal lapangan tenis.

"Lantainya mirip sama wajah lo, kayak bulan. Makanya gue minta tolong sama lo," jawab Tsunami enteng.

" **Bulan? Wajah gue kayak bulan? Bulan itu 'kan bersinar. Berarti wajah gue bersinar? Kyaaa! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau ngakui kecakepan gue!"** batin Hana gaje _plus_ ge'er banget. Padahal ada maksud lain dari wajah persis bulan tadi. Bulan emang bersinar, tapi bukan itu maksud Tsunami. Kalau lapangan bersinar, bukan lapangan namanya! Lagian, masalah yang paling sering dihadapi kalau berhubungan dengan lapangan semen, paling banyak lubang aja.

Wakakak! Itu dia! Maksud Tsunami dengan bulan tadi itu kalau lapangannya berkawah alias banyak lubang! Permukaan bulan 'kan kagak rata. Jadi dia menyamakan muka Hana sama permukaan bulan disana! Gak rata alias persis gundukan! Tapi si Inuzuka itu kagak sadar. Dia lebih terpesona dengan 'arti' bulan lainnya. Sementara itu, Tsunami natapin Hana yang lagi berbunga-bunga (bangkai) sekarang.

" **Gue baru tau nih anak suka dibilang muka kawah,"** batin Tsunami geleng-geleng kepala.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

BRAKK! Pintu kamar Konan terbuka dengan sadis. Tampaklah sosok Pein keluar dengan muka datar. Tapi pas di luar dia nyatuin alis aka bingung dengan kondisi konco-konconya. Kenapa? Karena waktu Pein naik ke lantai dua, dia merasa gak ada ngekorin dia. Lha, ini kenapa rame gini? Berikut adalah alibi aneh orang-orang nista di luar kamar Konan itu.

ItaKisa : Kisame dengan ajaibnya bergaya ala Emily lagi di akuarium. Dia ngeluarin efek suara blub blub blub. Si Itachi malah megang kaca terus bilang, "Emily, ayo berkaca!".

SasoDei : Nih anak entah kenapa alibinya ketuker. Sasori lagi mainin rambutnya (?) dan Deidara lagi mainin boneka barbie yang nyomot entah dari mana. Beginilah isi percakapan para barbie Deidara yang suaranya dimanipulasi oleh Deidara sendiri.

 _Barbie 1 : Kita ke mol, yuk! Gue pengen beli tanah liat, nih! (Perasaan di mol gak ada yang jual tanah liat deh -_-')_

 _Barbie 2 : Kagak. Gue lebih suka nonton video bokep (!?)._

Benar-benar percakapan yang sangat tidak bermutu. Khusus bagian video bokep itu tadi, Sasori sampai melotot angker sambil ngeluarin aura iblis. Deidara sukses berhenti main barbie.

TobiZet : Ini situasi paling ajaib dari yang lain. Mereka berdua malah main kuda-kudaan dengan Zetsu sebagai kudanya. Zetsu cuma bisa merutuk sambil banjir air mata kenapa dia bisa kena virus _gajeness_ begini.

KakuHidan : Hidan tau kalau berkeliaran di samping Kakuzu pasti alibinya luar biasa waras. Jadinya kayak gini, nih. Hidan bertengger di sebelah Kakuzu yang lagi ngomong gaje sama nyamuk tak bernyawa yang dia tabrak pas lari lihat Pein keluar tadi. Hidan _sweatdrop_ denger Kakuzu bilang, "Tuan nyamuk, maafin gue ya. Gue kagak sengaja tadi. Semoga arwah lo diterima di dunia sana. Titip salam buat dewa duit, ya. Bilang kalau gue penggemar beratnya,". Hidan cuma bisa membatin, **"Aduh, lama-lama gue bisa ikutan autis nih,".**

Begitulah kondisi Akatsuki cs, saudara-saudara. Mari kita kembali ke Pein.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Pein.

"Err…Lagi main," jawab Deidara yang emang lagi main barbie.

"Gue tau lo lagi main barbie, banci pirang! Tapi kenapa lo semua disini?" Pein narik barbie dari tangan Deidara terus disambit ke kepalanya. Deidara cuma bisa manyun.

"Ooohh…Kami cuma mengintai seorang Romeo yang sedang khawatir dengan Julietnya," sahut Itachi naik-naikin alis dengan genit. Wajah Pein merona seketika.

"Si-siapa yang lo maksud Romeo Juliet tadi, hah!?" sumpah, _readers_! Sekarang kalian semua harus menahan Pein yang sebentar lagi mau pingsan.

"Pein?" terdengar suara cewek yang nadanya lemah banget dan seketika berhenti topik pembicaraan Romeo-Juliet. Kontan mereka noleh ke pintu di belakang Pein. Soalnya mereka yakin suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Oi, jangan bangun dulu! Lo istirahat aja!" kata Pein noleh ke kamar dengan panik. Yang lain pada naikin sebelah alisnya kecuali Tobi yang kagak nampak karena pakai topeng.

Dari sekian banyak suara-suara nista para Senpai Akatsukinya, Tobi tau kalau suara ini adalah suara Senpai cantik alias Konan! Bocah baygon itu langsung loncat-loncat gaje terus lari masuk ke kamar. Bahkan tuh bocah masuk gak pakai mata. Kenapa? Wong si Pein main ditabrak aja sama dia, sampai Pein gelundungan di depan kamar. Lebih parah lagi Akatsuki lain juga injek-injek Pein waktu ngekorin Tobi, ck ck ck.

"KONAN-SENPAI!" teriak Tobi langsung meluk Konan. Tinggal Konan deh yang sesak napas.

"A-aduh, To-Tobi! Gue se-sesak!" kata Konan megap-megap. Terpaksa Kisame mendepak bocah itu sampai nemplok ke dinding bersama para cicak.

"Kenapa lo gak bilang kalau Konan udah sadar, un?" tanya Deidara udah muncul persimpangan empat di jidatnya.

"Gue tadi keluar mau ke bawah ngasih tau lo semua. Tapi lo semua malah di depan kamar bertingkah autis kayak tadi," Deidara cuma nyengir gaje dengar jawaban logis Pein.

"Biar gue aja," Sasori menawarkan diri sebagai pesuruh. Dia lari ke lantai bawah.

Suasana di kamar penuh sama kebisingan karena Tobi nangis-nangis gaje pengen meluk Konan, tapi dihalangi Kisame. Bukannya Kisame cemburu. Dia cuma ingin menyelamatkan nyawa Konan dari pelukan nista topeng muter. DeiHidan hanya bisa nutup kuping dari serangan _ultrasonic voice attack_ Tobi.

"Pein…"

Hening sejenak. Pein melihat Konan yang barusan manggil dia tadi. Sedangkan yang lain cuma ngelirik Konan dan Pein bergantian.

"Mmm…Terima kasih…" gumam Konan noleh ke arah lain. Gak berani natap Pein. Gak tau kenapa.

"Hm? Buat apa?" tanya Pein sebenernya kaget juga denger seorang rival bisa bilang terima kasih sama dia.

"Tadi pas Tobi meluk gue, dia bilang kalau lo yang rawat gue selama ini. Jadi ya…Gue mau bilang..Terima kasih…" lanjut Konan malu-malu. Dia gak nyangka dia bisa bilang terima kasih dengan telak ke Pein yang notabene rival paling dia benci.

 _Shock_. Itu penjelasan paling akurat dan paling jelas terlihat di wajah Akatsuki. Lebaynya mulut mereka malah ngango-ngango, menarik perhatian laler untuk buat tempat perisitirahatan sementara.

Pein gak langsung jawab. Dia melipat kedua tangannya sambil natapin Konan, mencari-cari tanda-tanda kalau cewek di depannya itu lagi ngigo. Tapi ternyata kagak. Pein akhirnya bales, "Hm.." sambil senyum tipis.

Drap drap drap! Terdengar langkah kaki yang cepet banget menuju kamar Konan. Dan terlihatlah Ino dengan muka merah, nyaris kehabisan napas karena lari-lari. Pein cs cuma natep Yamanaka itu bingung.

"Oi..Hosh..hosh…Kata Tsunade-Sama kalau kita sekarang harus-KONAN!? Lo udah sadar?!" Ino ngomong sepotong-potong ala kue aka gak jelas. Perhatian dia malah ke Konan yang tiduran di tempat tidur.

"Baru aja," jawab Konan.

"Bukannya Sasori ke bawah buat ngasih tau lo semua?" tanya Zetsu heran. Apakah nona Yamanaka ketularan penyakit pikun Itachi?

"Hah? Kagak ada, tuh! Orang dia tadi ke bawah langsung ikutan main kartu sama Neji!"

Akatsuki cs _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Soalnya pas Sasori turun, dia heboh lihat NejiSakuSasuShikaTen lagi main kartu. Dia main gabung aja sampai lupa tujuan dia ke bawah tadi.

"Gimana keadaan lo, Nan?" tanya Ino deketin Konan.

"Yah, gue mulai baikan kok," Konan senyum kecil ke Ino.

"Oi, jadi apa yang dibilang Tsunade-Sama?" sahut Hidan gak sabaran pengen tau.

"Oh, ya, gue lupa! Kata Tsunade-Sama, kita harus kembali ke sekolah sore ini," balas Ino pakai ekspresi kecewa.

Krik-krik, krik-krik. Gak ada yang buka suara. Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain gak percaya. Seharusnya mereka balik besok, bukan sekarang. Lagian mereka telat ngikuti pelajaran pagi ini. Yah, walaupun ada kelas sore. Sementara Ino lagi nunggu tanggapan orang-orang gaje itu, Pein bergerak ke tempat tidur dan menggendong Konan ala _bridal style_ (bagian ini serius pembaca, muka Konan merah banget), terus dia bawa ke bawah. Mereka yang ditinggal di kamar itu cuma bisa cengo lihat sikap Pein yang tumben _gentleman_. Maklum, kebiasaan berbuat bejat.

"Err…Kenapa kita harus balik sore ini?" Itachi membuka dari keheningan sejenak tadi.

"Kemarin kepsek SMA Iwagakure sama SMA Kumogakure minta dipercepat. Soalnya mereka dipanggil menteri olahraga Shinobi untuk rapat minggu depan. Jadi kalau mereka pergi, mereka gak bakal lihat pertandingannya, 'kan?" jelas Ino santai.

"Makanya dia minta dipercepat?" gumam Kakuzu sok ngerti sambil manggut-manggut kayak orang mabuk.

"Kalau gitu mah tinggal suruh perwakilannya aja, 'kan? Gitu aja kok repot!" komen Kisame yang tumben jenius.

"Eh, hiu darat! Lo itu bego banget, ya? Ya jelas mana bisa! Pertandingan persahabatan harus dihadiri kepsek dari setiap sekolah. Kalau diundur, nanti kelamaan. Bulan depan kita mau festival sekolah. Mana ada waktu ngurus pertandingan sama festival bersamaan. Banyak tugas, _bro_!" balas Ino mencak-mencak kesel lihat otak Kisame gak jalan.

"Bulan Oktober ini, un?" ucap Deidara pelan sambil mikir kalau Oktober itu gak asing dengan hari 'itu'.

"Cih, buruan! Kita berangkat sekarang ke asrama. Nanti sore baru ke sekolah!" Ino langsung capcus ninggalin makhluk-makhluk nista yang bisa buat kepala dia stres.

.

~0_^ x -_-~

.

"Jadi panggung utamanya di lapangan utama?" tanya Aoba ke Yamato yang lagi ngurus masalah pertandingan. Mereka berdua dengan beberapa OSIS lagi berdiri di tengah lapangan terluas di SMA Konohagakure. Maklum, yang datang 'kan nyaris ribuan. Jadi harus nyiapin lokasi yang luas buat nampung orang sebanyak itu.

"Ho'oh. Panggungnya menghadap gedung utara. Jadi pas tamu masuk, langsung terlihat panggungnya. Terus disamping lapangan diriin aja _stand_ makanan-minuman atau _bazaar_ ," jawab Yamato berwibawa. Wuih, bener-bener percakapan dua petinggi organisasi sekolah, nih!

"Enaknya kita minta bantuan klub mana aja?" tanya Genma siap-siap nyatat.

"Klub tari, klub seni, klub memasak, sama anggota OSIS lain. Biar mereka nanti yang rekrut anggota lain buat diriin _stand._ Jadi hari ini suruh Ebisu buat manggil operator panggung. Lebih cepat siap, lebih baik. Besok kita tinggal beres-beres sedikit aja," Genma mencatat apa yang dibilang Yamato sang ketua OSIS.

"Kalau gitu gue sama kabuto ke klub lain buat siapin arena pertandingan," sahut Hayate langsung lari ke tempat klub-klub bareng cowok berkacamata kuda, Kabuto.

"Oh ya, Yamato. Kita 'kan masih belum ada perwakilan untuk beberapa kategori. Gimana dong?" ucap Kotetsu sambil lihat daftar nama murid yang ikut pertandingan. Memang ada beberapa kategori lomba yang belum ada perwakilannya. Padahal pertandingan dimulai dua hari lagi.

"Waduh, lupa gue! Gue juga kagak tau!" penyakit pikun Yamato kumat di saat genting.

"Kita bicarain aja sama Tsunade-Sama atau kalau gak Guy-Sensei," usul Aoba yang dibalas gelengan cepet dari yang lain.

"Tsunade-Sama belum masuk. Dan kalau kita minta sama Sensei gaje itu, bakalan nista hasilnya nanti! Gue gak mau denger kata-kata 'semangat masa muda' untuk sekarang," celetuk Shin baru datang. Cowok paling popular di OSIS itu bawa berkas-berkas yang bejibun, entah untuk apa.

Kotetsu langsung bergerak ngambil sebagian berkas itu dari Shin. Terus dia buka per halaman. Ternyata isinya itu adalah data para peserta dari SMA lain. Lengkap banget! Gak kalah dari informasi Itachi yang notabene selalu lengkap. Kotetsu mukul-mukul pelan kepala Shin tanda bangga. Yang dipukul cuma ngerucutin bibir. Wajar aja. Waktu informasi pertandingan bakal dimajukan, Yamato main suruh-suruh aja ngumpulin informasi persis nganggep Shin itu pembokat dadakan. Malah gak ada yang bantuin lagi! Untung aja Shin ikut tanding kategori _fashion show_ cowok. Jadi setidaknya rasa kesel berkurang karena dia ikut juga.

"Hm? Kenapa perwakilan catur Kumogakure gak ada foto sama namanya?" tanya Kotetsu natap bingung ke Shin sambil nunjuk berkas peserta Kumo. Memang benar. Foto dan informasi soal peserta caturnya kagak ada. Ternyata informasi Shin kalah dari Itachi.

"Maklum, kali ini pesertanya bukan peserta tahun lalu. Gue denger pesertanya murid kelas 1 bergender cewek. Isunya cakep," jawab Shin buru-buru ngacir sebelum disuruh-suruh lagi.

"Jah, main kabur aja tuh anak! Padahal gue mau nyuruh dia ngurus soal panggung," gumam Yamato kecewa. Haha! Untung aja tadi Shin kabur duluan!

"Soal lapangan tenis gimana? Banyak yang berlubang-lubang tuh! Nanti pesertanya pada jatuh ngegubrak lagi pas tanding," celetuk Genma lagi kipas-kipas mengurangi kadar gerah. Udah bosen kebanyakan nyatat. Sampai pegel tuh tangan.

"Tsunami _is on_ ," jawab Aoba santai bikin Genma nyengir. Genma udah tau kalau ngurus soal itu Hana, bukan Tsunami. Orang Hana dikenal sebagai pembokat gratis cewek sok bos itu.

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke kawanan Tsunade. Sekarang mereka lagi di dalam mobil-mobil milik keluarga Uchiha atas permintaan ItaSasu. Dan seperti biasa, asisten pribadi Fugaku aka Izumi juga ikutan ngekor. Izumi mengendarai mobil _lykan hypersport_ miliknya dengan Itachi duduk di sampingnya. Sementara DeiZetKaku duduk di barisan kedua, dan PeinKonanTob duduk paling belakang.

Sejak mereka minggat dari rumah kenalan Tsunade, dari tadi yang terdengar cuma perdebatan ItaIzu. Yang lain cuma menggeleng pasrah dengerinnya. Heran aja lihat Itachi yang biasanya agak pendiam ke cewek, tapi sama Izumi bisa gitu.

"Pokoknya kemanapun anda pergi, harus lapor dulu ke saya," kata Izumi serius sambil fokus nyetir.

"Apanya!? Jadi kalau gue mau boker, gue harus bilang dulu ke elo gitu? Kayak misalnya 'Woi, Izumi-Chan, gue lagi di toilet, lagi panggilan alam!'. Gitu maksud lo, hah?" protes Itachi satu ini bikin anggota Akatsuki di mobil itu pada _sweatdrop_. Kalau itu sih gak perlu dilapor kali, Chi!

Izumi cuma mutar bola mota. Malas ladenin atasannya satu ini. Bisa ikutan sableng dia!

"Lagian kenapa lo pakai ikut segala? Tekka-San 'kan bisa jemput gue sama yang lain," sambung Itachi lagi masih pengen nyerocos.

"Oi, Itachi, un. Lo kok cerewet gitu, sih, un? Mirip cewek lo, un! Izumi-San itu cuma jalanin tugasnya, un!" sahut Deidara kesel lihat Itachi asyik nyalahin Izumi aja dari tadi.

"Gak usah ikut campur, teroris pirang!" balas Itachi nunjuk Deidara dengan jempol terbalik.

"Wakakak! Maklum, Izumi-Chan. Kakek Uchiha kita itu emang keras kepala. Kita aja kebal sama sikapnya itu," kata Zetsu nepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Izumi, sukses bikin mata Itachi melotot.

Plak! Tangan Zetsu langsung dikemplang sama Itachi. Bocah spesies rumput-rumputan itu ngeringis nahan sakit sementara Itachi melotot serem ke dia.

"Jangan sentuh dia," kata Itachi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Cih, posesif banget sih lo. Orang gue cuma nepuk bahu dia juga," balas Zetsu melet-melet ke Itachi. Itachi nyengir sendiri. Ketularan Orochimaru tuh si Zetsu.

"Dan kenapa lo manggil dia pakai 'chan'? Cuma gue yang boleh manggil dia gitu!"

"Tapi gue 'kan temen lo. Gak apa-apa, 'kan?" jawab Zetsu gak mau kalah.

"Dia itu milik gue! Wajar dong gue panggil dia pakai 'chan'!"

Tik! Waktu serasa seperti berhenti seketika. Semua orang langsung melotot gak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dibilang Kakek keriput itu. Sedangkan Itachi baru sadar dia ngomong hal-hal yang bisa bikin orang lain salah kaprah. Muka dia merah padam nahan malu. Izumi? Fokus nyetir sih fokus. Tapi tetep aja sebagai cewek dia jadi ge'eran gitu. Muka dia gak jauh beda dari Itachi. Sama-sama tomat.

"Err-Itu..Eh, maksud gue—Em…Karena..Di-dia itu asisten gue juga, berarti di-dia ju-juga bisa dibilang milik gue, 'kan?" Itachi coba ngeles, tapi sama sekali kagak mempan. Akatsuki gak sebodoh itu.

"Tapi secara teknis dia 'kan asisten Bokap lo. Berarti bukan milik lo," jawaban logis, saudara Pein.

"Lo tau dari mana?" tanya Itachi bingung. Perasaan dia gak pernah ngasih tau sama mereka, tuh.

"Dari si kumis kucing," tau 'kan siapa?

"Lagian, Itachi, un. Lo 'kan tau persis apa maksud milik disini, un. Ya gak, un? Ya gak, un?" Deidara ngelirik Itachi sambil senyum nakal dan dibalas cengiran gaje dari yang lain. Itachi gelagapan.

"Maksudnya itu…" sambung Konan.

"Izumi-San adalah…"omongan Konan dilanjutkan sama Kakuzu.

"PACAR LO! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" kali ini mereka kompakan ngomong sambil ketawa ngakak. Izumi cuma ketawa pelan sambil malu-malu. Itachi? Cuma menahan hasrat untuk membunuh konco Akatsukinya. Kok jadi kayak Hidan?

.

.

* * *

"PANAAASSSSSSSSSSS!" Hana teriak pasrah di tengah lapangan tenis sambil megang sekop. Habis cewek itu diperbudak Tsunami, disuruh nutupin lubang di lapangan tenis. Udah gak dikasih minuman lagi. Tsunaminya malah duduk santai di pinggir lapangan sambil minum teh dingin. Asyik dengan hpnya aja.

Hana emosi tingkat tinggi lihat itu terus teriak lagi, "WOI, SIALAN! BANTUIN GUE!".

"Kerjakan sana, gue lagi sibuk…" jawab Tsunami santai.

"SIBUK APAAN?! TANGAN GUE KAPALAN TAU MEGANG SEKOP LAMA-LAMA!" Hana masih betah teriak-teriak. Orang-orang lewat ketawa-ketiwi gaje lihat nasibnya. Pasalnya mereka tau gimana Tsunami itu.

"Gue lagi coba hubungin Pein-Kun tau! Dari tadi ponselnya gak aktif-aktif," Tsunami tetep gak mau bantuin Hana dan lebih milih ngurus soal Pein.

"Ja elah! Itu mah bisa lo urus nanti! Bantuin gue dulu, dong!" Hana banjir air mata, ngenes nasibnya kagak ada yang bantuin. Kasihan sekali kamu, nak Hana.

"Cih, pasti Pein-Kun lagi sama cewek biru itu…" gumam Tsunami kesel. Tau dong siapa yang dia maksud dengan cewek biru. Apalagi kalau bukan Konan? Semua orang tau kalau cewek satu-satunya di Akatsuki cuma dia doang! Lagian Pein deket banget sama dia. Hal itu sukses buat Tsunami panas-dingin.

"Oi, Hana! Lo tau gak siapa nama cewek biru temannya Pein-Kun?" tanya Tsunami ke Hana yang nyekopin semen basah.

"Konan!" jawab Hana jutek. Tapi Tsunaminya mah cuek aja! Malang….

"Konan, huh? Sialan cewek itu! Mentang-mentang sekelompok sama Pein-Kun, dia berlagak duduk di sebelahnya. Awas aja, bakal gue setrika muka lo nanti!" Tsunami ngomong-ngomong sendiri persis orang gila. Bahkan pakai senyum-senyum gaje segala. Hana yang lihatin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa lo? Sakit?" Hana langsung datangin Tsunami. Males dia ngurus lapangan.

"Gue punya rencana buat Konan itu. Mirip dengan sinetron-sinetron. Lo mau ikutan kagak?" tawaran Tsunami makin bikin Hana stres, gak tau maksud Hana apaan.

"Apaan?"

"Gue mau buat dia sama Pein-Kun menjauh satu sama lain alias bermusuhan. Biar kita dua bisa nguasain Pein-Kun. Mau kagak lo?" Hana semangatnya naik lagi pas denger rencana Tsunami. Dia manggut-manggut setuju.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Hana penasaran.

"Lo tunggu aja pas pertandingan persahabatan nanti. Yang penting kasih tau klub _fans_ Pein-Kun kalau kita butuh bantuan mereka, oke?"

"SIAP!" jawab Hana ngasih hormat ke Tsunami.

Kira-kira apa ya rencana Tsunami? Apakah berhasil atau berakhir nista karena ulah anggota Akatsuki lainnya? Terus bagaimana nasib pertandingan persahabatan nanti? Tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 _Next chapter – 9 November_ ….

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Akhirnya selesai! Gue harus fokus dulu ke _chapter_ selanjutnya soal gladiresik.

Hidan : Jadi, gue ikut lomba catur, nih?

 _Author_ : Ho'oh. Mau kagak lo?

Hidan : Ya, gak apa-apa sih. Terus _pairing_ gue?

Zetsu : Lo dari kemarin sibuk banget masalah pasangan. Tenang aja, pasti bakalan datang sesuai jadwal dari _author_ gendeng itu.

Konan : Gue ikut lomba kagak?

 _Author_ : Lo liat aja _chapter_ depan. Gue males ngasih tau lo semua yang pada cerewet soal tanding.

Lee : Pokoknya kita harus jadi juara umum! Semangat masa muda!

Kakuzu : Buset dah si Lee itu! Semangat banget…

Pein : Silahkan kembali _review fic_ gaje ini. _Follow_ maupun _favs_ gak masalah. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan! _Jaa_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	18. Pein x Konan's Moment

_Author_ : _Chapter_ ini adalah _chapter_ paling _so sweet_ yang pernah ada selama 18 _chapter_ Kisah Kasih di Sekolah. Yah, itu sih menurut _author_. Entah bagaimana menurut _readers_ nantinya. Susah juga buat alurnya. Tapi untung aja dapat ide pas _author_ lihat temen _author_ berantem di kampus sampai pakai adegan tampar-tamparan. Wuih, keren banget pokoknya!

Sasori : Orang berantem lo malah nyukurin. Emang rada stres lo!

 _Author_ : Gue gak butuh nasehat dari lo, botol saos!

Kakuzu : _Chapter_ untuk masa depan tentang apa?

 _Author_ : Rencana tentang gladiresik. Padahal gue niatnya ini chapter gladiresik, Yah, dipercepat sedikit lah. Tapi gue rasa, kita harus bahas apa yang terjadi sama PeinKonan dulu.

Pein : Ini tentang gue sama Konan?

Deidara : Yah, sesuai judul _chapter_ kali ini 'kan, un? Gue tau kok kalau lo seneng, un.

Pein : *Tomat* Si-siapa yang seneng? Hanya orang sarap yang seneng bisa bermomen romantis sama cewek biru itu!

Deidara : Halah, lo malah sok gitu, un.

Kisame : Terima kasih bagi yang mau _review, follow_ , maupun _favs_. Silahkan baca chapter ini. Semoga suka, deh! Peringatan, humornya dikurangi, kita fokus ke _ROMANCE_!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Naruto and Akatsuki cs are always belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But OC and story is mine!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKonan and ItaIzu and KakuShi**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **EIGHTEEN**

 **PEIN X KONAN'S MOMENT**

 **.**

Pukul 04.00 sore waktu Konoha, SMA Konohagakure….

" _What_? Rapat? Gue baru sampai dan lo nyuruh gue rapat sama OSIS?" Pein melotot kagak sangka sama permintaan Shin yang gak sengaja ketemu sama dia di pintu gerbang masuk sekolah. Soalnya setelah Shin pergi, dia dicariin Ebisu terus dikasih tau kalau Yamato sama Aoba butuh Pein cs buat pertandingan. Sebenernya Shin mau nolak karena dia denger isu kalau Pein dan konco-konconya kagak masuk. Tapi dia kaget juga lihat Pein cs tiba di sekolah bareng Tsunade di jam sore sekolah.

Maka disinilah sekarang PeinItaHidaKisaKakuSasoDei beserta NaruSasuShikaNejiTenInoSaku berdiri dengan indah di depan ruang OSIS. Sedangkan yang lain ada yang mencar ke kantin atau pergi keliling sekolah sekedar melihat persiapan pertandingan.

"Yamato mau milih orang-orang lo sebagai peserta. Lo 'kan ketua mereka, makanya lo juga gue panggil," balas Shin santai sambil buka pintu ruangan dan masuk diikuti makhluk-makhluk nista itu.

"Datang juga lo pada! Ayo duduk dulu!" pas mereka masuk ruangan, Yamato langsung nyambut mereka dengan cukup ramah. Akatsuki dan Naruto cs pun duduk. Tapi ada aura-aura aneh. Maksudnya aneh?

Jelas aja 'kan! Lupa kalau Tsunami dan Hana anggota OSIS? Tentu aja kalau hati mereka lagi berbunga-bunga (Raflesia) waktu lihat cowok tindik satu itu. Bukan cuma mereka berdua, anggota OSIS cewek juga natapin Pein dengan penuh cinta (Hoekkkzzz!). Sampai-sampai dari luar jendela OSIS dipenuhi sama klub _fans_ Pein yang bejibun cuma mau lihat Pein doang. Akhirnya keluarlah aura-aura busuk dari anggota OSIS cowok dan non OSIS. Kecuali InoSakuTen yang cuma lihatin situasi dengan tampang _sweatdrop_.

"Err… Kayaknya kita mulai aja deh rapatnya," kata Tenten mengambil tindakan yang sangat tepat sekali. Yamato cs langsung tersadar dan manggut-manggut cepet.

"Oh, bener juga! Oke, maksud gue manggilin lo pada untuk menuhi daftar peserta di _list_ ini," kata Yamato sambil nyerahin kertas-kertas ke Pein.

"Maksud lo, lo ingin temen-temen gue jadi peserta buat lusa nanti?" tanya Pein memastikan sambil baca nama-nama orang di kertas-kertas dari Yamato tadi.

" _Bingo_!" balas Yamato menjetikkan jari. Pein ngerucutin mulut, bukannya kesal. Tapi bingung siapa yang bakal dipilih. Mari berharap semoga bukan Tobi.

"Tapi kenapa harus kita?" pertanyaan bagus, saudara Hidan.

"Lo semua 'kan terkenal karena kenistaan—err, maksud gue karena kehebatan lo pada. Jadi ya, wajar dong kita minta tolong," jawab Aoba cengar-cengir gaje. Hidan cuma menghela napas pasrah.

"Ya udah deh. Demi sekolah kita juga. Nih pilih aja," kata Pein santai seolah anggep mereka kayak barang obralan yang lagi dijual di pasar pakai main pilih aja.

Druuummm druuuum durururuumm! Efek suara genderang dadakan alias meja mengiringi Yamato yang mengelilingi anggota Akatsuki dan Naruto cs. Ketua OSIS gaje itu sampai ngedugem (merasa kayak di disko nih anak) di depan Hidan. Hidan gak tau harus reaksi kayak apa. Dia merasa perlu diadakan tes kewarasan otak semua murid SMA Konohagakure kenapa mereka mau milih orang di depannya itu jadi ketua organisasi tertinggi di sekolah itu.

"Mulai sakit tuh orang…" gumam Genma nyengir lihat Yamato masih asyik ngedugem di depan Hidan.

"WOI!" Hidan gak tahan lagi. Dia noyor jidat Yamato dan Yamato sukses berhenti. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan hingga tercipta percikan cinta, wajah mereka mendekat, mendekat dan-(Plak plak plak!) maksudnya terjadi percikan petir permusuhan di antara mereka. "Kenapa lo bertingkah autis di depan gue kayak gini?" tanya Hidan ngedorong Yamato sambil ngejomplang di meja rapat.

"Lho? Lo kagak ngerti?" Yamato nanya balik bikin semua orang natap bingung ke dia.

"Haaaaahhh?" balas Hidan gaje.

"Dengan ini gue lantik lo sebagai peserta pertandingan catur untuk putaran pertama melawan Iwagakure!" teriak Yamato dengan suara gendang buatan sebagai latar.

JLEGEERRRR! Suara petir sebagai efek samping dari _inner_ Hidan. Kontan aja penganut aliran sesat itu kejang-kejang kayak orang sakit asma, gak nyangka apa yang barusan dibilang ketua OSIS nista itu. Sedangkan Yamato keliling lagi cari 'korban'.

"Dan lo gue lantik sebagai peserta bulutangkis cabang ganda! Ajak juga temen lo yang bertopeng baygon itu," Kisame yang baru aja ditunjuk tadi melotot angker begitu dia tau siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'bertopeng baygon'. Melihat situasi gak mendukung dia, Kisame mau nolak. Tapi Yamato keburu nyuruh Genma nyatat nama KisaTob di _list_ peserta. Kisame terpaksa pasrah.

"Elo Pein….Err, ini permintaan Tsunami sih. Katanya elo dijadiin kandidat pertandingan taekwondo. Lo mau kagak?" Pein langsung ngerutin jidat pas tau kalau Tsunami ngusulin dia. Waduh, dia aja berurusan sama Raidou gara-gara Tsunami. Masa' pertandingan persahabatan juga gara-gara Tsunami lagi, sih? Oh ya, kalau mau tanya soal Raidou, dia juga dateng bareng Pein cs, cuma dia gak mau ke ruang OSIS. Dia langsung ke kantin sama sisa Akatsuki lainnya.

"Lo terima aja, Pein. Lumayan cari kegiatan. Lagian lo 'kan jago bela diri satu itu," sahut Itachi senang juga ketua dia kebagian jatah lomba.

"Cih…Ya udah, deh! Gue terima, tapi lo harus ngasih tau info dan jadwal pertandingan secara lengkap ke gue! Setuju?" Pein ngulurin tangan persetujuan ke Yamato.

"Setuju!" Yamato membalas jabat tangan persetujuan. Dengan ini, Akatsuki terlibat di dalam pertandingan dua hari ke depan.

"Terus? Kita-kita gimana?" tanya Naruto merasa jadi kambing ompong disitu.

"Nah, kalian bisa jadi pemain futsal perwakilan sekolah kita. Anggotanya lo sendiri, Naruto, terus Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, sama Kiba. Err, tapi Kiba kemana?" tanya Yamato celingukan nyariin manusia spesies anjing itu.

"Kiba lagi ngeloyor entah kemana. Entar gue aja yang ngasih tau," jawab Neji.

"Oi, Yamato. Gimana kalau Kakuzu sama Deidara kita jadiin cosplay lambang sekolah?" celetuk Hayate dari belakang Yamato. Kontan nama dua orang yang disebut itu langsung melotot angker.

"Bener juga. Kita belum dapat orang untuk cosplay lambang," gumam Iruka manggut-manggut setuju.

"Kalau gue sih siapa aja gak masalah. Tapi mereka gimana?" Yamato gak yakin dengan usulan Hayate nunjuk kedua orang sableng itu.

"Asal gue dibayar, gak apa-apa…" pembaca pasti udah tau siapa yang bilang ini.

"Tunggu, un. Jadi maksud lo gue harus berlenggak-lenggok di gerbang depan sambil nyambut tamu, un?" Deidara gak terima pokoknya dengan usul Hayate. Kebayang gak kalau Deidara sampai gitu?

"Gak sampai kayak gitu juga kali. Pada diabetes semua orang kalau lihat lo berlenggak-lenggok persis model kagak lolos audisi! Lo itu cuma nyambut tamu doang, salam-salaman aja. Terus lo berdua nanti yang berpidato pembukaan dari perwakilan SMA kita," penjelasan dari Iruka buat Deidara jadi ngerti. Tapi tunggu dulu, biasanya ketua OSIS yang ambil bagian ini. Jadi kenapa si Yamato-.

"Gue paling payah berpidato," sambung Yamato merasa gak berdosa. Kalau gak pandai pidato, ngapain jadi ketua OSIS? Oalah, rupanya waktu kampanye OSIS sebelumnya, yang pidato itu Aoba, bukan dia. Dan kenapa Aoba gak mau pidato pembukaan ini? Mudah. Dia gak mau nahan malu pas Tsunade pidato nanti. Pembaca akan tau seperti apa Tsunade kalau berpidato di _chapter_ masa depan.

"Tapi gue belum pernah pidato sebelumnya, un!"

"Tenang, nanti gue ajarin elo, deh…" celetuk Itachi. Deidara langsung natap _blink-blink_ ke Itachi yang dibalas tatapan jijik dari Uchiha satu itu.

"Kalau gitu, gue bantuin elo semua deh buat persiapan gladiresik sekaligus lombanya!" kata Sasori yang dari tadi diem. Dia kepengen ada andil juga.

"Oh, gak masalah sih. Nanti lo bantuin aja Kabuto masalah perlengkapan panggung utama," sahut Iruka sambil nunjuk Kabuto yang asyik baca. Emang anggota klub membaca nih anak.

"Hahaha! Lumayan dapat pembokat gratis!" Aoba teriak kesenengan Sasori dengan sangat rela bersedia bantuin soal pertandingan. Soalnya kalau nyuruh orang, pasti dibayar. Sasori yang denger kalau dia disebut 'pembokat', langsung memberi _deathglare_ gratis ke wakil ketua OSIS itu. Aoba merinding disko berasa dipelototin sama genderuwo (Sasori : Kalau gue jadi genderuwo, orang-orang mah mana takut! Secara gue 'kan _baby face_ …*Percaya diri banget lo -_-'!*).

"Ya udah, bubar! Bubar!" Yamato ngusir-ngusir seenaknya pakai sapu comotan. Sontak aja mereka yang bukan OSIS pada ngacir cari selamat.

.

~*_*….^_^~

.

Slruuuuupppppp! Zetsu nyedot jus alpukatnya sampai habis. Saking leganya, dia sampai tepar di lantai bambu. Sekarang dia sama KoTob lagi di kantin sekolah. Mereka duduk di bagian lesehan. Sedangkan Konan lebih milih makan ramen dengan tenang dan Tobi yang makan gyoza. Kalau ingin tanya gimana si Tobi makan, dia bukain bagian bawah topengnya sedikit aja. Jadi mukanya gak kelihatan.

"Buka aja kali topeng lo, Tob. Lagian gue penasaran juga sama wajah lo. Masa' dari awal kita ketemu, gue gak pernah lihat wajah lo?" kata Zetsu duduk balik sambil nopang dagu. Ekspresi penasarannya ke arah Tobi yang jadi kikuk karena bicarain soal topeng.

"Tobi gak mau, Senpai. Kapan-kapan deh Tobi buka!" jawab Tobi terus ngunyah.

"Emangnya muka lo seabstrak apa coba sampai disembunyiin segala?" tanya Zetsu asbut. Padahal kalau masalah wajah abstrak, wajah dia lebih parah! Bahasa matematikanya, tak terdefinisi!

"Enak aja! Muka Tobi ini imut tau!" jawaban Tobi sukses bikin makhluk bunga bangkai itu mual mendadak dan Konan cengengesan gaje.

"Jadi lo disini?" celetuk seorang cewek di dekat mereka. Spontan ketiga Akatsuki kita pada noleh ke asal suara. Ternyata itu Tsunami dan Hana. Di belakang mereka berbaris para _fans_ Pein dari segala penjuru sekolah dan anggota OSIS cewek lainnya.

Zetsu ambil kesimpulan kalau mereka dalam posisi siaga satu. Niatnya, Zetsu pengen melabrak nih cewek karena dia yang bikin mereka apes sejak perang geng dengan Raidou tempo hari. Zetsu udah mau berdiri, bersiap cari masalah sama Tsunami. Tapi dia keburu ditahan Konan dengan menghalangi Zetsu pakai lengannya. Zetsu terpaksa diem. Sedangkan Tobi langsung nunjuk Tsunami tepat di wajah sambil teriak, "Tobi tau! Senpai 'kan yang buat Tobi sama Senpai-Senpai Tobi jadi perang geng sama Raidou-Senpai?".

Konan melongo denger Tobi malah blak-blakan ngomong soal sakral dan masih rahasia itu. Soalnya Tsunami belum tau kalau mantan pacarnya alias Raidou perang geng sama mereka. Dia tau Tsunami tipe bermulut ember kalau menyangkut soal Pein. Padahal Tsunade udah mati-matian minta kepolisian pusat untuk gak nyebarin berita ini di Koran. Bener-bener resek. Tapi Konan gak bisa nyalahin Tobi juga. Si Tobi kalau menyangkut para Senpainya, dia emang gitu. Selalu ngebela. Dia 'kan anak baeek!

 _Back to the topic._

Tsunami saling pandang dengan Hana. Mereka bingung Tobi ngomong apaan, mereka gak tau. Sedangkan para cewek lainnya pada bisik-bisik, "Perang geng?", "Pein-kun sama Raidou-san?", "Jadi itu kenapa mereka gak masuk tadi pagi?" dan " Pasti Pein-kun terluka! Gimana, nih?".

"Apa maksud lo, bocah topeng?" Tsunami megang kerah pakaian Tobi terus diangkat, persis preman. Tobi gemeteran. Takut dia, ck ck ck.

Plak! Tangan Tsunami dipukul keras banget sama Konan. Otomatis cewek itu lepasin tangannya dari Tobi. Konan berdiri dan turun dari lesehan itu terus mendorong bahu Tsunami sampai cewek itu sempoyongan ke belakang. Zetsu mingkem, dia gak tau harus apa. Dia berharap andaikan aja ada konco-konconya yang lain disini.

"Jangan sentuh Tobi," kata Konan kalem tapi aura membunuhnya udah nebar.

"Cih, jangan sok lu! Mentang-mentang lo deket sama Pein-kun, lo bertingkah sok di depan gue! Gue ini senior lo! Jadi jaga omongan lo itu!" waduh, kayaknya bakal terjadi pertengkaran cewek di kantin, nih. Karena keributan ini, mereka jadi pusat perhatian di kantin. Orang-orang pada nengokin mereka. Zetsu kalang kabut pikirannya. Kalau ini sampai didengar Tsunade, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

"Apa maksud lo? Jelas-jelas Pein-kun jadi babak belur karena ulah dari mantan pacar lo itu! Gue tau kalau lo sengaja mutusin dia karena Pein-kun, 'kan? Tapi lo gak mikir apa akibatnya sama dia dan kita-kita! Dan asal lo tau, yang dibilang Tobi itu benar! Kami masuk telat hari ini karena perang geng! Lo puas sekarang?" Konan nyerocos heboh bikin Zetsu melotot gak percaya apa yang barusan dia bilang. Si Tobi mah gak konek. Maklum, idiotnya melebihi batas perikenormalan.

"Ini apa hanya gue atau lo baru aja manggil Pein dengan 'Pein-kun'?" tanya Zetsu polos sepolos-polosnya.

Sssshhhh! Asap membumbung di atas kepala cewek penggila origami itu. Mukanya merah banget, dia baru sadar apa yang dia bilang barusan! Konan menoleh ke arah Zetsu yang sekarang lagi nyengir genit.

"I-itu…Lo cu-cuma salah de-dengar…" kata Konan berusaha mati-matian nahan rasa malu.

"AAWWWW, _CO CWEEETTTT_!" jiah! Zetsu sama Tobi malah godain Konan pakai gaya itu lho! Pasti tau, 'kan? Kedua tangan dikepal terus didempetkan di bawah dagu. Tsunami cs? Asap membumbung juga sih, cuma ini asap kemarahan, bukan asap kemaluan. Err, maksudnya asap malu. Harap jangan berpikir mesum dulu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tap tap tap. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari lorong gedung sekolah. Terlihat anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Pein di posisi paling depan. Namanya juga ketua. Sementara para Akatsuki yang terpilih jadi kandidat peserta malah pundung.

"Lo semua kenapa, sih?" tanya Pein kesel juga aura mereka jadi penuh kekesalan gitu. Si Itachi juga santai aja, gak peduli.

"JUSTRU ELO ITU YANG KENAPA, BEGOOOOO!" teriak para korban romusha itu di telinga Pein. telinga Pein nyaris budek sesaat.

"Ja elah, gue salah apa coba?"

"SALAH BESAR! Coba elo nolak permintaan Yamato-Senpai kalau kita ikutan lomba! GUE PASTI GAK BERPASANGAN SAMA TOBIIIII!" Kisame masih betah teriak-teriak sambil banjir air mata. Kesel lihat nasibnya apes hari ini. Apa jadinya pertandingan nanti? Pasti bakalan nista.

"Tobi 'kan anggota kita juga. Terus kenapa lo jadi frustasi gini?" tanya Pein _innocent_ bikin Kisame jadi gondok.

"Lo gak akan pernah ngertiin masalah kita kalau menyangkut Tobi! Bersama dia itu bencana! BENCANA! BENCANAAAAA!" Kisame dikemplang bolak-balik sama Pein saking keselnya Pein denger Kisame teriak di telinganya.

"DAN GUE! KENAPA GUE HARUS IKUT LOMBA CATUUUUURRR!?" Hidan teriak-teriak nista sambil goyang-goyangin Pein. Pein hampir kelenger.

"GUE KENAPA JADI BARANG COSPLAY, UUUNNNN!? DIPASANGIN SAMA KAKUZU LAGI, UN!" ini sih Deidara yang protes. Gak percaya kalau pasangan cosplaynya adalah makhluk nista bercadar si penggila duit. Dia udah nebak, Kakuzu pasti minta uang sama orang-orang yang datang nanti. Bisa malu Deidara lihat itu! Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya? (Sasori : Punya harga diri juga lo? *Dibom Deidara*)

"Berisik banget…" gumam Itachi bener-bener sakit kepalanya. Dia tau bakal begini reaksi temen-temennya itu.

"Lo 'kan cuma gerakin bidak catur doang! Apa susahnya?" Itachi menarik Hidan dari Pein.

"Resek lo, Uchiha! Lo kira main catur itu gampang? Main catur itu harus mikir! Dan gue gak bisa mikir! Gue aja gak ahli dalam permainan satu itu! Kalau sampai kalah gimana?" kali ini gantian Itachi yang digoyang-goyangin Hidan. Dan secara gak sengaja, Hidan baru saja mengakui kalau otaknya berpentium satu. Atau jangan-jangan gak berpentium lagi!

"Setidaknya dengan lomba itu, lo bisa pinter sedikit! Mau sampai kapan lo bogon gitu?" omongan Itachi sukses bikin Hidan berhenti dari aksi 'bikin gempa'nya.

"Bogon?" tanya Hidan bingung. Apa itu bogon? Apa sejenis hinaan versi terbaru abad ini? Apa maksudnya muka dia mirip sama baygon, gitu? Bogon sama baygon pelafalannya 'kan hampir sama.

"Bodoh, bego, o'on, WAKAKAKAKAK!" Itachi ketawa ngakak keras-keras yang langsung dicekik sama penganut aliran sesat itu.

Drap drap drap! Seorang cowok yang identik dengan potongan rambut anehnya, berlari ke arah Akatsuki cs yang lagi sibuk kelahi. Pein noleh ke cowok itu dan ternyata dia adalah Lee.

Lee tepat berhenti lari di depan Pein. Cowok itu bukannya langsung ngomong ada urusan apaan dia datangin Pein. Tapi dia narik-narik lengan baju Pein, mau diajak entah kemana.

"Kenapa, Lee? Muka lo kok pucat gitu?" Pein jadi takut sendiri. Gak biasanya Lee yang semangatnya overdosis bisa berekspresi kayak gitu. Akatsuki cs menyimpulkan kalau sedang terjadi situasi gawat darurat.

"Itu si Konan!" jawab Lee gak jelas.

"Konan, un? Kenapa Konan, un?" Deidara nyerobot pertanyaan duluan. Padahal Konan masih belum baikan secara sempurna. Itu aja Konan maksain sekolah. Mereka sebenernya ngelarang, nyuruh dia istirahat. Tapi cewek itu keras kepala.

"Konan sama Tsunami-Senpai lagi berantem di kantin sekolah! Cepetan, Pein! Konan sampai dipukuli, tuh! Gue mau lerai, tapi anak buah Tsunami-Senpai terlalu banyak! Anak buah lo juga disana, tapi mereka gak bisa apa-apa! Lo tau 'kan sehebat apa anak buah Senpai OSIS paling kejam itu?" kata Lee banjir keringat saking takutnya.

"APA KATA LOOOOO!?" begitulah reaksi lebay dari Akatsuki _minus_ Pein. Lee cuma _sweatdrop_. Gak nyangka kelompok paling tenar di SMA Konohagakure bisa seajaib ini.

"Oi, Pein! lebih baik kita seka-Lho, Pein?" Kakuzu cengo lihat Pein lari duluan ke kantin dengan muka panik ninggalin para konco di belakang dengan muka pekok. Dalam sekejap, Pein gak terlihat lagi. Udah jauh banget.

"Ayo, cepetan, oi! Susul Pein!" seru Kisame ikutan panik ngejar Pein diikuti yang lain. Dalam hati mereka berdo'a semoga Konan baik-baik aja. Kalau Zetsu sama Tobi gak perlu dipikirin. Mau diapain kek, terserah. Gak apa-apa sama mereka. Dasar temen kurang ajar.

.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Woi! Minggir dari badan gue!" teriak Zetsu kesiksa. Badan dia diinjek sama lima anggota Tsunami. Sedangkan Tobi ditahan dan dimingkemin sama empat anggotanya. Zetsu rasanya mau nangis karena dia bisa kalah sama cewek bertenaga cowok itu. Apalagi dilihatnya Tsunami terus mukulin dan nabok Konan yang gak berdaya sama sekali. Konan emang jago bela diri, tapi tubuh dia belum sembuh total karena baru sadar pagi ini. Makanya Konan gak ada tenaga buat ngelawan. Mana para murid di kantin cuma nengokin lagi, gak ada mau nolong. Mereka tau siapa Tsunami itu. Gak jauh beda dari Raidou.

Ibu kantin dan satpam pun gak ada yang bertindak. Kenapa? Pernah satu kejadian dimana seorang satpam lerai Tsunami yang lagi kelahi. Dan besoknya, satpam itu udah kena pecat karena ternyata Tsunami menjebaknya dengan kesalahan-kesalahan _bullshit_. Persis banget dengan di sinetron. Sejak itu gak ada yang mau cari mati sama nih cewek. Para Sensei juga gak ada di kantin. Akatsuki cs dan Naruto cs juga gak ada. Bener-bener situasi yang gak bisa banget buat nolong Konan. Zetsu terpaksa nunduk, gak berani lihat Konan yang bibirnya udah pecah plus ngeluarin darah. Tobi malah nangis sesenggukan. Dia gak percaya kalau dia gak bisa nolong Senpai cantiknya itu (Tobi gak nangis sambil teriak karena diancem sama anggota Tsunami).

"Konan-Senpai…Hiks hiks…" Tobi sesenggukan gaje banget lihat Tsunami masih menghajar Konan.

"Lo makan, nih! Beraninya lo buat Pein-kun ngejauhin gue! Dan berani-beraninya lo manggil dia dengan _sufiks_ 'kun'!" teriak Tsunami mendepak kedua kaki Konan dengan kuat. Konan ngeringis kesakitan sambil terduduk di lantai.

"Hei! Berhenti, dong! Lo gak lihat Konan udah babak belur gitu!?" lama-lama Zetsu gak tahan juga. Dia bener-bener emosi tingkat dewa. Tapi Tsunami cuek. Terus aja dia lakuin aktivitasnya itu.

"Err, Tsunami…Bukannya lo terlalu berlebihan? Kasihan tuh cewek," kata Hana entah kenapa setuju dengan Zetsu. Hana merasa prihatin lihat temennya, Tsunami gak berperikemanusiaan. Bukannya dia takut ada yang ngelapor ke Sensei (Secara gak ada yang berani lapor), tapi dia 'kan punya perasaan juga. Gak perlu sampai main pukul segala. Padahal bukan begini rencana mereka ngejauhin Konan dan Pein.

"Eh, lo diem aja!" Tsunami bentak Hana. Hana langsung kicep gak berani lawan.

Tsunami bersiap-siap mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menabok pipi Konan. Kondisi tegang. Semua orang memejamkan mata, takut kalau itu dilakukan. Konan cuma bisa pasrah. Dia gak bisa-apa lagi.

Syuuuut! Tuukkk! Tiba-tiba melayang sebuah sendok dan kena ke tangan kanan Tsunami. Tsunami sukses ngibas-ngibasin tangannya, berharap sakitnya hilang. Orang-orang cengo, darimana sendok itu? Sementara tangan Tsunami merah banget bekas lemparan sendok ajib tadi. Konan? Dia merasa beruntung. Tapi dia bingung juga siapa yang lempar. Menurut _readers_ siapa?

"Oi," celetuk seorang cowok dari belakang mereka. Kontan seisi kantin noleh ke asal suara. Rupanya itu adalah cowok bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan postur badan macho dan sedang santai lempar-lemparin sendok ke atas dan menangkapnya berulang kali. Siapakah dia? Satu jempol untuk anda! PEIN YAHIKO!

"PEIN (SENPAI)!" Zetsu dan Tobi kompakan teriak saking senengnya lihat sang pahlawan telah datang.

Tsunami? Dia kayak kesamber petir aja lihat Pein disitu. Dan dia bingung mau ngasih penjelasan apa. Secara apa yang dia lakuin otomatis buat Pein membenci dia. Inilah kenapa Hana sempat nolak rencana Tsunami untuk melabrak Konan di kantin.

Pein melangkah santai ke tempat kejadian perkara. Semua orang pada minggir ngasih jalan. Dan pada akhirnya Pein berhenti tepat di samping Konan dan menatap Tsunami penuh benci. Hahaha! Gak nyangka si Pein bisa gitu juga! Sementara itu, Lee dan Akatsuki lain juga telah sampai. Mereka langsung masuk ke kantin dan menyuruh anggota Tsunami yang nahan ZeTob buat minggir. Singkatnya, ZeTob bebas (Tobi sampai meluk-meluk Deidara karena senang Senpainya datang di saat tepat. Dan kali ini tumben Deidara gak marah. Seneng dia lihat Tobi gak dihajar kayak Konan, yah, setidaknya).

"Saya paling gak suka berurusan dengan cewek, apapun itu…" kalimat pembukaan dari Pein. "Tapi kalau Senpai menganggu anggota saya lagi, jangan salahkan saya kalau saya bertindak berlebihan sama Senpai," lanjut Pein lagi serius sambil nunjuk tepat di muka Tsunami. Ternyata walau si Pein lagi marah, dia masih ingat kalau Tsunami itu seniornya. Jadi dia harus sopan.

Tsunami jelas _shock_. Apalagi dilihatnya Pein sukses bantuin Konan berdiri.

"Lo bisa berdiri?" tanya Pein. Konan geleng-geleng kepala. Memang kakinya sakit asyik kena depak.

"Pein-kun, gue cu-cuma—"

"Eh, lo gak usah ngomong lagi deh, un! Semua orang disini pasti lihat apa yang lo lakuin sama Konan, un! Lo pasti nendang kaki Konan sampai gitu 'kan, un!?" wohoho! Deidara motong omongan Tsunami.

"Eh, cewek! Diem aja lo!" bentak Tsunami nunjuk Deidara dan dia bilang kalau Deidara itu cewek! Jelas Deidara tersinggung, dong! Wong dia merasa cowok.

"GUE INI COWOK, UN! LO CANTIK-CANTIK KATARAK JUGA YA, UN!" jah, bukannya ngebahas Konan, malah dua orang itu jadi adu mulut.

"Ih, Dei! Lo bisa diem dulu kagak? Situasi gak dukung tau!" bisik Sasori kesel di telinga Deidara. Deidara cuma bisa masang muka asem dan diem.

"Senpai…" panggil Pein ke Tsunami. Tsunami segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Pein dengan muka takut.

PLAK! Apa yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan, _readers_! Pein menabok Tsunami! Ditabok ( _Readers_ : Lebay lo, _author_!)! Adegan itu sukses bikin semua orang jadi terdiam dan suasana makin puaannaaass dan tegang. Konan gak percaya apa yang dilakukan Pein barusan. Tsunaminya hampir nangis! Matanya berkaca-kaca, gak nyangka kalau barusan Pein nabok dia dengan telak.

Setelah aksi tabokan itu, Pein gak ada bicara lagi. Dia langsung menggendong Konan ala _bridal style_ dan cabut dari situ. Yang lain melongo. Gak tau harus apa dan gimana. Hana sendiri aja melotot kaget lihat adegan tak terduga barusan.

Lee dan Akatsuki cs entah kenapa bersiul-siul gaje sambil noleh ke atas dan buru-buru pergi juga. Tinggal Tsunami deh dan konconya di kantin sambil dipandangi dengan tatapan kasihan, puas, dan rasa syukur dari pengunjung kantin, ck ck ck.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Cih, sial! Mana penjaga UKSnya?" gumam Pein celingukan cari Sensei UKS yang ngilang ditelen bumi. Lagi ada orang sakit juga tuh Sensei malah ngeluarin hobi suka hilangnya itu. Konan cuma senyum maklum di atas kasur.

"Apa boleh buat, biar gue yang rawat lo," kata Pein nyerah dan bergerak ke lemari obat. Dia ambil salep, alkohol, perban, kapas dan plester. Cowok yang tumben gak ada tindik satupun lengket di mukanya itu(Inget 'kan kalau Pein ngelempar semua _pierching_ nya pas perang geng sebagai senjata gaje?) nuangin sedikit alkohol ke kapas, dan membersihkan luka Konan pakai itu.

"Ow! Pe-pelan-pelan, Pein!" kata Konan nahan sakit. Si Pein juga main bersihin aja gak pakai perasaan.

"Tahan," balas Pein singkat sambil terus bersihin luka Konan.

Hening. Kedua makhluk hidup itu gak ada bicara sedikitpun. Konan menikmati momen ini. Walau dia tau kalau Pein tipe cowok yang gak peka dan entah kenapa bisa polos masalah perasaan, tapi Konan gak ambil peduli. Yang bagus baginya, Pein lebih menganggap dia lebih penting dari Tsunami. Bahkan para temen cowoknya sampai ditinggalin begitu aja. Jadi dia merasa dianggap spesial gitu. Jah, si Konan malah mikir ke sana.

"Hm? Bibir bawah lo darahnya masih ngalir, tuh! Err, malah kapasnya abis lagi…Gue bersihin darahnya pakai apa?" gumam Pein bingung sambil mikir.

"Oh ya! Bener juga, pakai ini aja!" kata Pein spontan menarik wajah Konan.

Konan gak bisa berekasi apa-apa karena terlalu kaget dan selanjutnya terjadi sebuah pembantaian, readers! (Plak!) Err, maksudnya terjadi adegan dimana Pein sukses mencium Konan! Mata Konan makin lebar pas Pein mengecup bibir bawahnya terus darah bibirnya tadi diludahin ke lantai UKS.

"Nah, beres!" kata Pein santai dan gak peka sekali, saudara-saudara. Bocah o'on itu malah bersiul-siul sambil memperban luka Konan.

Gak lama Konan buka suara, "Pe-Pein…".

"Ya?" tanya Pein.

"Lo…Barusan…"

"Apa?"

"Apa harus dibersihkan dengan cara itu?" tanya Konan dengan _shock plus_ wajah cabe.

"Jadi?" jiah! Si Pein belum konek juga! Gemesin juga nih anak lama-lama!

"Pakai jari lo aja juga bisa, 'kan?" usul Konan ikutan bingung. Apa susahnya ngelap darah pakai jari? Si Pein pakai miikir lama segala. Maklum, terkadang otak Pein susah diajak mikir.

"Eh? Bener juga. Kenapa gak kepikiran, ya?" ada yang mau nabok Pein biar sadar? Tangan _Author_ mulai gatel, nih.

Krik-krik, krik-krik.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" akhirnya Pein sadar juga dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan sama cewek biru di depannya itu. Mukanya merah kayak cabe lagi diulek. Konan cuma noleh ke samping, gak berani lihat Pein, malu besar dia. Antara marah, kesel, senang, malu campur jadi es campur, eh, maksudnya campur jadi satu.

"Tunggu, Konan! Gu-gue bener-bener spontan dan-Err, gu-gue ga-gak ada ma-maksud un-untuk-"

Brak! Pintu UKS terbuka. Otomatis dua orang itu noleh ke sang pintu dan mendapati sekelompok orang yang gak ditunggu kedatangannya (Emang jelangkung!?).

"Ada apa?" Akatsuki cs tiba di UKS bersama Lee dan pasang tampang penasaran. Gimana gak penasaran kalau lihat warna wajah kedua konco mereka pada kayak tomat gitu. Untung aja gak ada Sasuke. Kalau ada, udah dilalap mereka.

PeinKonan diem dan cuma bisa natapin anggota mereka satu-satu. Bingung ngasih alibi apaan. Sementara itu, Itachi senyum-senyum, paham dan kayaknya ngerti apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka datang tadi. Sekarang dua sejoli itu banjir keringat plus gugup.

"Kita tadi….Errr….."

"Tadi?" lanjut Lee naikin sebelah alisnya. Penasaran juga apa yang mau dibilang Pein.

Alibi apa ya, yang bakal dikasih Pein ke Akatsuki lainnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan acara gladiresik nanti? Apakah akan berakhir nista bin gaje? Tunggu kelanjutannya, _Minna-san_!

 _Next chapter – 17 November._

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : GUE TOBBBAAAAATTT!

Itachi : Kenapa lagi lo?

 _Author_ : Pertama kalinya gue bikin alur _kissing scene_! Tobat sudah, mas Kishimoto!

Hidan : _Kissing scene_? Siapa yang _kissing scene_?

PeinKonan : Kagak ada, tuh!

Hidan : Kenapa jadi lo dua yang jawab?

Tobi : Senpai-Senpai kenapa jadi malu-malu gitu? *Natap PeinKonan yang lagi malu kodok*

 _Author_ : Lo masih kecil, gak perlu tau!

Kakuzu : Terpaksa gue yang harus ngomong ini. Dasar _author_ gendeng! Yosshh, _Minna-san_! Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Silahkan _review_ kembali. Baik kesan, saran, ide akan ditampung di kotak _review_. Berharap aja _chapter_ besok gak hancur dan tepat waktu. _Jaa_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^  
**


	19. Kekacauan Saat Gladiresik

Pein : Gue tau lo mau ngomong apa.

Author : Apaan?

Pein : Lo telat _update_.

Author : Kok tau?

Akatsuki : JELAS, 'KAN!?

Author : Mau gimana lagi? Orang gue ikut PMB selama tiga hari tiga malam. Ceritanya sih udah siap, tinggal _update_ aja. tapi gak mungkin gue bawa laptop pas acara itu, 'kan? Baru kemarin malam gue nyampe di kos gue.

Deidara : PMB, un?

Author : Perkenalan Mahasiswa Baru khusus mahasiswa pertanian. Kami langsung ke lahan praktik universitas di pinggir kota Pekanbaru, mau menuju kabupaten Kampar. Gue nginep disana.

Deidara : Oh, pantes lo telat, un.

Author : Yo, maaf deh, _minna-san_ atas telatnya. Emang situasi gak mendukung. Para senior itu sok ngatur gue ini-itu bikin gue pusing tujuh keliling. Lebih baik, baca aja deh. Semoga suka dan masih nyambung.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: No, no, no, not mine. But yours, Mr. Masashi! Terima kasih udah mau minjemin karakter-karakter Naruto lo yang terkadang bisa bersikap nista bin gaje ini. Karena mereka bisa nambah sensasi humor juga, wkwkwkwkwk!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKonan and ItaIzu and KakuShi**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **NINETEEN**

 **KEKACAUAN SAAT GLADIRESIK**

 **.**

Para Sensei entah kenapa terlempar kesana-kemari dari ruang guru. Bahkan ada yang sampai kepalanya kejeduk dengan sangat tidak elit ke tembok. Setelah dilihat-lihat baik-baik, ternyata yang ngelempar mereka itu adalah Tsunade sendiri. Jiah, kenapa si Nenek pemabuk berdada besar ngamuk disitu? Apakah penyakit stresnya kumat lagi atau apa?

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAAANNN!" teriak Tsunade sekarang banting meja. Kakashi yang masih bertahan di ruang guru udah keringat dingin sambil mundur-mundur, takut kena azab mematikan dari sang kepsek.

"Tung-tunggu dulu, Tsunade-sama! Te-tenang dulu! Biar saya jelaskan dulu!" kata Kakashi cepat sebelum ruang guru tinggal sejarah.

"Diem lo, maskeran! Lo tau persis kenapa gue marah sama lo semua!" kali ini Tsunade nyekek Kakashi. Kakashi megap-megap kekurangan napas. Ceh, berniat bunuh anak orang tuh cewek.

"Oi, Tsunade!" tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut panjang putih main masuk aja ke ruang guru. Dia pakai _tuxedo_ hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu. Spontan Tsunade noleh ke asal suara. Siapa sangka pria itu Jiraiya? Otomatis, Tsunade melepaskan cekekannya dari Kakashi. Kakashi jatuh dengan bokong mendarat duluan, ck ck ck.

Tapi…..untuk apa Jiraiya di SMA Konohagakure? Masa' mau melamar jadi murid? Emang Tsunade mau nerima murid uzur kayak dia? Halah, lupakan. Mending kita dengar langsung apa yang mau dibilang Tsunade.

"Aaahh, akhirnya lo datang juga. Ikut gue sekarang!" Tsunade menarik lengan Jiraiya pergi dari tempat nista itu dengan Kakashi yang masih tergeletak dengan pasrah di meja.

* * *

.

* * *

"Bisa lo jelaskan sama gue kenapa pas gue dan yang lain datang, lo sama Konan gak jelas gitu?" Pein menghela napas pasrah dengar Kakuzu malah menginterogasi dia. Gak biasanya si penggila duit itu mau ngelakuin hal repot soal perasaan. Makanya Pein tau kalau Kakuzu lagi masuk mode serius. Sekarang mereka gak di UKS, tapi di taman belakang UKS. Sedangkan anggota lain di dalam bareng Konan.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo jadi patung, hah? Jawab gue, dong!" lama-lama Kakuzu gondok juga si Pein gak mau jawab.

"Udah ratusan kali gue bilang, KAGAK ADA APA-APA!" teriak Pein dengan nista di telinga Kakuzu. Burung-burung yang lagi bertengger di pohon pada kabur semua denger Pein teriak.

"JANGAN BERISIK, UN!" Deidara langsung buka jendela geser UKS sambil teriak dan ngelempar ember ke kepala Pein. Muncul sudah bintang-bintang di sekeliling kepala bocah itu. Kakuzu cuma nyengir doang.

BLAM! Jendela UKS digeser kasar sama Deidara. Pein merutuk dalam hati kenapa dia bisa menerima teroris peledak itu jadi anggotanya.

"Deidara itu cuma cemas aja sama Konan. Lo tau 'kan sendiri," kata Kakuzu mengacak-acak rambut Pein. Tapi kemudian berhenti pas Pein melotot angker ke dia.

"Gue cuma merasa kalau gue selalu bikin dia repot begitu," gumam Pein bikin Kakuzu ngerutin alis. "Setiap masalah ada hubungannya ke gue, dia pasti ikutan kena imbas paling pertama, baru kalian. Ketua macam apa gue?" Pein megangin dahinya, frustasi.

"Err…" Kakuzu gak tau mau ngomong apa. Dia aja bingung lihat Pein bisa sesetres ini cuma karena cewek. Padahal menurut Kisame, dia mana pernah mikirin cewek selain Kurenai yang notabene kayak Emaknya sendiri. Jadi ini sebuah rekor untuk seekor(?) Pein.

"Pein…" panggil Kakuzu. Pein noleh.

"Gue emang payah juga sama kayak lo kalau masalah ginian. Tapi gue rasa Konan itu terlalu tertutup sama kita. Lo ingat apa yang dibilang Tsunade-sama pas tawuran? Dia masuk ke sekolah ini karena bantuan orang lain. Orang ketiga. Padahal menurut gue, dia itu pinter banget. Untuk apa coba dia butuh orang-orang kayak gitu? Lo 'kan ketua. Tanya aja sama dia dulu. Siapa tau dia mau terbuka. Bukan mau buka-bukaan, ya. Itu mah mesum jadinya," Pein cengo denger Kakuzu bisa ngomong serius selain duit. Ada apa ini? Apakah ini karena Kakuzu sekarang sedang ditaksir seseorang? Haha, hanya Rei dan Ryo yang tau.

"Entar deh gue coba. Tapi kalau dia gak mau ngomong gimana?"

"Yah, setidaknya lo lakukan aja hal yang sama pas lo di UKS sebelum kami datang tadi," jawab Kakuzu angkat-angkat kedua alisnya terus ngacir dari sana. Tinggal Pein deh yang melongo dengan muka cabe ulekan.

* * *

.

* * *

CKIITTTT! Begitulah suara rem mobil Jiraiya yang menghentikan mobilnya di depan kedai dango. Jiraiya dan Tsunade keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke kedai. Mereka pesan beberapa dango dan bir. Kalau ini sih, si Tsunade bakalan seneng. Hobinya banget. Jiraiya aja _sweatdrop_ pas lihat Tsunade langsung neguk botol bir begitu dianter ke meja mereka. Bener-bener bukan kelakuan bener dari sang kepsek.

"Puah! Lega gue! _Thanks_ , Jiraiya, lo udah ngajak gue kemari!" kata Tsunade mulai mabuk. Jiraiya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum kecut.

"Kalau boleh gue tau, tadi kenapa lo ngamuk di ruang guru?" ini dia yang bikin Jiraiya penasaran. Apakah sedang terjadi penganiayaan di sekolah terkenal di negara Shinobi? Tapi wajar aja kalau ada. Orang dipimpin orang gendeng macem Tsunade.

"Para Sensei sialan itu! Berani-beraninya mereka mengundang si Kaguya untuk datang di pertandingan persahabatan nanti! Gue tau dia itu ketua DPR Konoha alumni SMA Konohagakure. Tapi setidaknya mereka bilang ke gue kenapa kek! Lo tau sendiri gue kagak suka lihat cewek itu!" cerocos Tsunade heboh, otomatis semua orang ngelihatin mereka.

"Lo kalau ngomong gak perlu keras-keras gitu napa, sih?" Jiraiya mulai demek nengok Tsunade gak perhatiin situasi lagi apa. Dasar! Pengen banget Jiraiya ketok kepala cewek itu pakai botol bir, tapi ditahan. Daripada ngamuk beneran.

"Oh, maaf. Gue terlalu emosi. Kalau gitu, kita bicara pelan-pelan aja. Gue takut citra gue sebagai kepsek jadi hancur karena gue ngomong terlalu keras," kata Tsunade lagi asbut.

" **Sejak lo minum bir kayak gitu, citra lo mah udah hancur kali!"** batin Jiraiya gak habis pikir dengan otak Tsunade. Sebenarnya Tsunade ini kepsek berpikiran matang atau setengah matang? Atau basi lagi jangan-jangan? Menuju kedaluarsa barangkali, ya.

"Ini…Kaguya yang mana?" tanya Jiraiya belum ngerti siapa yang dimaksud Tsunade.

"Itu, salah satu keturunan transisi klan Hyuuga, Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Lo gak tau?" Tsunade nanya balik, bingung. Padahal Kaguya itu orang yang cukup terkenal di negara Shinobi karena ketegasannya masalah hukum negara.

"Ooohh, Kaguya-sama? Justru bagus dia datang ke sekolah, 'kan? Biar bangga kalau ada alumni SMA yang bisa sesukses itu! Tapi…maksud lo dengan keturunan transisi itu apaan?" Jiraiya nanya sambil ngambil dangonya satu, terus dimakan.

"Dia itu secara teknis sebenarnya dari klan Hyuuga. Tapi sejak kawin sama Tenji-sama, marganya berubah jadi Ootsutsuki,"

"Terus sisi transisinya dari mana?"

"Ja elah! Lo gak denger gosipnya? Katanya dia itu bukan keturunan asli Hyuuga. Matanya itu karena transplantasi dari anggota Hyuuga yang nolong dia pas kecelakaan. Matanya buta saat itu. Jadi gitu, deh," penjelasan Tsunade jelas banget dan Jiraiya jadi ngerti. Tapi apaan tuh pakai istilah transisi segala? Emangnya Kaguya terbentuk dari reaksi kimia? Dari partikel-partikel kasih sayang dan membentuk senyawa rasa suka yang kalau dipanaskan menjadi larutan cinta? Halah, gombalan konyol.

"Kenapa lo gak suka sama dia? Cantik dan wibawanya besar gitu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. Pas Jiraiya nanya ini, kening Tsunade berkerut. Gak lama dia nyengir sendiri. Kalau cewek putih berdada besar bagi Jiraiya mah emang cantik. Tsunade udah tau kebiasaan mesum teman masa kecilnya satu itu.

"Semua orang terlalu menghormati dia. Bahkan gue yang sebagai kepsek salah satu SMA terkenal di negara Shinobi aja sampai kalah!" balas Tsunade yang ternyata alasan dia benci Kaguya itu _simple_. Karena sirik, wkwkwkwkwkwk!

" **Sikap lo aja begitu, siapa yang mau menghormati elu?"** batin Jiraiya kurang ajar.

"Halah, lupakan soal cewek itu! Gue mau minta tolong sama lo, ini masalah SMA juga. Apalagi hal ini ada kaitannya sama anak didik lo itu, si Pein," Tsunade meletakkan cangkir birnya di meja. Wajahnya merah pertanda mabuk berat.

"Pein? Kenapa lagi? Dia cari masalah sama lo?" Jiraiya gak jadi masukin dango ke mulutnya. Pikirannya udah waspada begitu mendengar bocah demek yang bikin dia pusing tujuh keliling tiap hari waktu dia masih di distrik 12.

"Kagak, orang yang cari masalah sama dia. Tapi jadinya malah ribet gini. Lo 'kan punya kenalan di kepolisian pusat. Bisa gak lo usahain jangan sampai berita yang mau kusampein sama lo ini gak menyebar luas? Gue takut nanti tercium sama wartawan. Jatuh sudah martabat SMA kita itu!" Tsunade agak majuin wajahnya ke Jiraiya, mau bisik-bisik gitu. tapi dia gak nyadar adegan itu bikin semua orang salah kaprah. Mereka pikir Tsunade mau nyium Jiraiya kali. Gaje banget.

"Err…ya udah, deh. Gue usahain. Berita apaan emang?" tanya Jiraiya sebelum pikiran para penonton melenceng terlalu jauh. Walau sebenernya dia ngarep banget (Ja elah, itu sih sama aja!). Dia ngambil gelas bir yang udah diisi dia dari tadi dan diminum sebelum akhirnya wajah Tsunade disamping telinganya.

"Gue udah bantuin Pein dan teman-temannya perang geng motor dengan anak murid gue sendiri," bisik Tsunade sukses buat mata Jiraiya melotot.

BRUUUSSHH! Keluar sudah semburan lahar jigong Jiraiya. Tsunade cuma bisa pasang tampang datar pas dia tau kalau semburan Jiraiya tadi kena ke bajunya. Alamat dicuci sama bunga tujuh rupa, nih.

" _NAAAANNNNIIIIIIIII!_?" teriak Jiraiya lebay, Tsunade _sweatdrop_.

.

~o0o~

.

Ini adalah hari dimana hari sebelum pertandingan dimulai alias gladiresik. Para anggota OSIS yang biasanya _super_ _duper_ pemalas, entah kenapa jadi rajin bantuin nyiapin panggung sekaligus arena pertandingan. Yamato juga dari tadi ngecek para peserta pertandingan kayak ngabsen pasien di rumah sakit jiwa. Termasuk Akatsuki cs dan Naruto cs yang terpaksa ngekor di barisan peserta.

"Bener-bener resek si Yamato! Seenaknya aja ngajuin gue jadi peserta catur!" Hidan masih misuh-misuh gaje, gak terima dengan keputusan sang ketua OSIS.

"Yang bener itu Yamato-Senpai, Hidan-Senpai," celetuk Tobi membawa kembali Hidan ke jalan penuh sopan santun.

"Berisik, bocah!" seru Hidan sambil getok kepala Tobi. Tobi terpaksa mingkem.

"Justru elo sendiri yang berisik!" sambung Pein menggetok kepala Hidan pakai kertas gulungan yang baru dia dapat dari Yamato sebelum baris tadi.

"Kertas apaan tuh, un?" tanya Deidara penasaran sambil nunjuk kertas yang dipegang si ketua Akatsuki.

"Oh, ini?" Pein ngacungin kertas yang dimaksud Deidara, "Ini semua info tentang peserta dari SMA kita sekaligus dari SMA lain. Disini lengkap semua. Setidaknya kita tau kehebatan _rival_ kita sebelum tanding," Pein nyerahin kertas tadi ke Deidara.

Deidara langsung membuka kertas itu. Kisame dan Konan juga ikutan baca. Deidara agak terkejut juga lihat infonya lengkap banget. Mereka bertiga sekarang jadi manggut-manggut entah kenapa.

"Bicara soal tanding, ini kenapa kalian yang kagak ikut lomba sama sekali malah disini? Terutama lo, bocah saos! Bagusnya lo bantuin tuh OSIS beresin panggung," kata Kisame heran lihat Konan, Sasori, Deidara dan Kakuzu yang gak ikut lomba. Lagian kalau masalah _cosplay_ lambang sekolah, seharusnya KakuDei pergi ke ruang drama. Disana 'kan ada kostumnya. Ini kenapa mereka malah bercokol disini?

"Ceh, mending gue disini bareng kalian. Disini dikasih minum sampai cemilan segala. Lha, disana? Gue gak dikasih apa-apa selain jadi pembokat gratis," jawab Sasori ngelirik pasukan OSIS yang masih sibuk sama panggung.

"Kalau gitu ngapain kemarin lo nawarin diri mau bantuin?" Itachi natap bingung ke Sasori yang nyengir kuda sekaligus masang tampang pasrah. Pasrah? Kenapa? Sekedar informasi, si Itachi diajukan Kisame ke OSIS sebagai kandidat lomba tenis lapangan putra. Alasannya, si Kisame gak mau menderita sendiri karena dipasangin sama Tobi di bulutangkis. Jadinya si Itachi kena imbasnya, ck ck ck. Bener-bener temen kurang ajar.

"Terus, si Konan gimana tuh? Dia gak ada ikut apa-apa juga…" kata Hidan nunjukin Konan yang diam dari tadi. Ternyata cewek itu lebih milih dengerin Yamato ngomong.

"Dia jadi asisten gue pas pertandingan nanti," Akatsuki melongo _minus_ Konan dan Pein, "Gue mau dia bawain barang sekaligus peralatan taekwondo gue,"

"Oh, gue kira lo mau nyuruh Tsunami-Senpai," gumam Kakuzu bikin Hidan langsung menggeplak kepalanya bolak-balik. Kakuzu yang digeplak pasang muka sangar ke Hidan.

"Oi, kena—"

"Bisa gak lo jangan sebut nama cewek sialan itu disini? Lo gak inget kejadian di kantin waktu itu?" desis Hidan nahan nafsu untuk membunuh _partner_ nya disaat itu juga. Siapa sangka kalau Kakuzu bakal lemot begini. Sedangkan Kakuzu menghela napas pasrah dan ngangguk cepet ke Hidan sambil bilang, "Yo, maaf deh…".

Akatsuki kembali gak berkoar. Mereka akhirnya memilih dengerin pengarahan dari Yamato di depan. Sementara itu, Pein dari tadi gak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Konan. Sepertinya ada ide nista bin gaje di kepala bocah _orange_ itu.

"Konan," panggil Pein. Cewek itu ngelirik sedikit.

"Setelah ini, lo ikut gue ke distrik 12," satu kalimat dari Pein bikin yang lain bertanya-tanya. Mau ngapa juga si Pein kesana? Pulkam alias Pulang Kampung?

"Oh, bener juga. Baju taekwondo lo 'kan masih disana," kata Kisame.

"Kalau cuma ngambil baju lo doang, kenapa Konan harus ikut? Lo lupa badan dia masih babak belur gitu karena cewek sialan OSIS di kantin tempo hari?" Hidan berniat mencegah niat Pein. Menurutnya si Konan mending istirahat di asrama setelah ini daripada ngekorin Pein pulang.

"Asisten. Wajar gue suruh dia ngurus keperluan lomba gue. Gak usah banyak bacot deh lo," Hidan mutar bola mata, males nanggepin alasan Pein.

"Halah, bilang aja Pein-Senpai mau berduaan sama Konan-Senpai," celetuk Tobi dengan nada sinis.

Spontan reaksi Pein agak kaku _plus_ wajahnya merah banget. Sementara Konan _stay cool_ sih _stay cool_. Tapi wajahnya gak beda jauh dari si Pein (Ingat ya, si Pein gak bertindik lagi. Soalnya tindiknya udah hilang pas perang geng).

"Dan jangan bilang lo juga mau ikut," sambung Pein dengan nada malas.

"Hehehe, Senpai kok tau, sih?" Tobi malah cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sifat pengekornya emang belum hilang juga sampai sekarang.

"Jangan, un! Gak boleh, un!" seru Deidara cepet.

"Tau lo! Lo itu cuma ganggu kencan mereka doang!" sambung Sasori senyum-senyum genit ke Pein.

"Muke lo kayak beduk gue kencan! Siapa juga yang kencan?" jawab Pein narik telinga Sasori kuat-kuat. Tinggal Sasori deh yang kesakitan nista, heleh-heleh.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Genma datang lari-lari ke Yamato yang sekarang duduk di peti kayu di depan peserta lomba. Dia datang sambil bawa berkas-berkas. Emang sekretaris OSIS yang rajin tuh anak. Selalu identik sama catat-mencatat.

"Yamato, persiapan panggung udah siap. Kita mulai aja gladiresiknya," bisik Genma pelan di telinga Yamato. Yamato manggut-manggut ngerti dan berdiri tegak terus jalan sedikit dan berhenti di depan barisan peserta.

"Yo, perhatikan semuanya! Panggungnya udah siap, kita akan gladiresik sekarang! Ayo ke lapangan utama!" ekspresi para peserta adalah ' _what the_ -?' begitu dengar omongan Yamato. Dasar ketua OSIS dadakan.

* * *

.

* * *

Kiba menganga norak lihat tampilan panggung yang bisa dibilang 'wow' itu. Panggung bertirai merah, cukup luas dan tempat duduk bertenda untuk penonton bejibun juga ada. Bahkan disekeliling lapangan banyak _stand_ dan _bazaar_. Gak salah SMA Konohagakure paling ditakuti di seluruh SMA negara Shinobi sebagai SMA terkuat. Yah, kuat dalam olahraga dan pinter dalam pelajaran. Ceh, belum tau aja mereka. SMA yang dipimpin Tsunade itu bagusnya aja di luar, tapi hancur-hancuran di dalam.

Sedangkan Chouji dari tadi nahan nafsu makannya untuk lari ke _stand_ makanan. Shikamaru gak ada reaksi untuk teman gentongnya itu. Dia emang kebal dengan sikap rakusnya.

Gak lama, Yamato dan Aoba entah kenapa udah bertengger di atas panggung. Aoba lagi megang toa sementara Yamato asyik nyuruh-nyuruh petugas panggung.

"Makasih buat lo semua yang telah hadir saat ini. Kalian tau sendiri kalau hari ini, tepatnya siang ini kita akan melaksanakan gladiresik sebelum acara besok pagi. Jadi gue ingin lo semua harus tampil baik di acara ini. Jangan sampai malu-maluin nama sekolah. Untuk para peserta dan pembawa acara, kalian pasti udah denger pengarahan dari Yamato, jadi gue gak perlu jelasin lagi. Dengan ini, kita mulai aja sekarang acaranya," kata Aoba tumben serius.

"Kalau ada yang mau tanya soal para Sensei, mereka lagi sibuk ngurus soal tamu penting besok. Khusus Tsunade-sama, dia tadi gue lihat pergi sama Kakek berambut putih panjang entah kemana. Sampai sekarang belum balik," sambung Yamato dengan _mic_ panggung.

Tek! Otak Pein agak terkonek. Dia merasa gak asing dengan ciri-ciri orang yang pergi sama Tsunade. Tapi dia lagi malas berpikir, jadi dia masa bodoh aja.

"Tsunami, Hana! Pimpin acaranya sekarang!" lanjut Yamato nyuruh kedua ekor wanita OSIS yang dari tadi duduk di samping panggung dalam. Segera aja kedua cewek itu langsung ambil posisi tepat di tengah panggung, sedangkan si ketua dan wakil OSIS menyingkir turun.

Ketika TsuHana tepat di posisi, mereka bukannya langsung memulai gladiresik. Tapi malah ngedip-ngedip mata najong ke Pein yang berdiri di posisi paling depan di kursi penonton. Bagi orang-orang yang gak tau info kalau Pein itu terkenal di kalangan OSIS, yah wajar aja merasa agak aneh. Tapi bagi mereka yang tau, udah bisa ketebak gimana ekspresinya. Apalagi selain kesel _plus_ bumbu iri. Khusus untuk Naruto cs dan Akatsuki cs, mereka _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Gladiresik aja begini, apalagi acara resminya? Sepertinya mereka harus berhadapan dengan tinju Tsunade setelah acara resmi selesai.

"Gue rasa mata mereka itu kelilipan deh…" gumam salah satu peserta.

"Tau, tuh! Emang ada pembawa acara ajaib kayak gitu?" komen peserta lainnya.

"Masa' buka acara pakai kedap-kedip? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Pantes aja Tsunade-sama gak yakin acara ini diserahin langsung ke OSIS,"

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar di area penonton. Mereka malah sibuk dengan komentar-komentar gaje soal TsuHana. Ebisu di seberang sana cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala lihat kedua temen ceweknya itu bisa seautis ini karena cowok macem Pein.

"Mulai acaranya, oi!" teriak Ebisu ngelempar meja _plus_ bangku comotan ke panggung. TsuHana kembali ke alam sadar. Mereka berdeham dan agak gelagapan memulai acara.

"Ehem! Errr, maaf ada kesalahan teknis. Le-lebih baik kita mulai aja acaranya. Silahkan, Tsunami-chan," kata Hana gagap dan memberikan peluang Tsunami buat ngomong duluan.

"Emm, terima kasih, Hana-chan. Pertama-tama, kami mengucapkan selamat datang pada anda semua yang telah hadir bersama kami di SMA Konohagakure dalam rangka pertandingan persahabatan nasional yang selalu kita adakan setiap tahun ini. Saya, Tsunami dan di sebelah saya, Hana, akan membawa acara kebanggaan yang selalu kita tunggu-tunggu," pembukaan yang bagus dan formal dari Tsunami.

"Kami juga ingin mengatakan bahwa selamat berjuang dan bertanding bagi para peserta. Kita juga pasti berharap selama tiga hari kedepan, acara kita ini akan berjalan dengan baik," sambung Hana.

"Dan saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para peserta yang hari ini mau berpartisipasi. Terutama untuk Pein-kun, err, maksud saya untuk SMA saya tercinta ini," kalau yang ini, Tsunami lagi yang ngomong. Ketahuan bener maksudnya apaan. Konan langsung pasang muka enek lihat ekspresi Tsunami yang jadi malu-malu.

"Benar sekali, Tsunami-chan. Akhirnya Pein-kun kita bisa ikut jadi peserta di acara yang selalu kita nantikan. Selamat berjuang, Pein-kun!" jiah, si Hana juga ikutan menggila kayak Tsunami di panggung. Lebaynya, dia sampai ngasih ciuman jarak jauh ke Pein persis banci di perempatan jalan. Hal itu sukses bikin Pein mual mendadak, sedangkan yang lain nyengir.

"Ini sebenernya acara penyambutan tamu lomba atau acara pribadi untuk si Pein?" tanya Kisame pelan ke Hidan yang disampingnya.

"Entahlah. Gue sih persetan dengan itu semua," jawab Hidan sekenanya aja.

"Pein, besok pas acara, lo pinjem aja topeng-topengan si Tobi," bisik Kisame kali ini ke Pein yang juga disampingnya. Kisame duduk tepat di tengah Hidan-Pein.

"Buat apa?" tanya Pein kagak ngerti. Apa dia disuruh untuk menggantikan Tobi sebagai pahlawan bertopeng?

"Setidaknya lo tutup dulu wajah lo buat besok. Lo liat tuh di panggung sekarang. Bisa-bisa acara kacau kalau mereka dua lihat wajah lo," diam-diam si Pein setuju juga dengan omongan Kisame. Yah, biarlah dia menutup identitasnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Acara pertama, kami akan menampilkan sebuah tarian kreasi SMA Konohagakure. Silahkan menikmati," lanjut Hana tanpa basa-basi buka acara pertama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul sekelompok topeng monyet (?) sambil bawa tutup panci, sendok goreng, peralatan masak lainnya dan wajan sebagai topi dadakan. Melihat penampilan orang-orang 'tari kreasi' itu, semua murid SMA Konohagakure entah kenapa kompak mikir bersamaan kalau acara besok pasti hancur, ck ck ck.

Salah satu cowok maju dari kerumunan itu. dia berdiri di tengah depan sambil bawa panci dan penggorengan. Terus cowok itu ngaduin kedua benda masak itu layaknya pemandu sorak.

"Kami disini akan menampilkan sebuah lagu sekaligus tarian kreasi," kata cowok itu lagi. Tapi begitu dia memperbaiki posisi 'topi'nya itu, semua orang _shock_ begitu mengetahui kalau cowok itu adalah SHIN!

"Shin-Senpai?" gumam Konan gak percaya kalau Senpai idolanya mau melakukan tarian tak senonoh ala OSIS. Hilang sudah imej kerennya di mata Konan.

 _My heart is paralyzed, My head was oversized_

 _I'll take the high road like I should_

 _You said it's meant to be, That it's not you, it's me_

 _You're leaving now for my own good_ (Shin membuka lirik lagu dengan nista sambil meletakkan peralatan tempurnya di lantai panggung. Lirik pertama, dia megang-megang kepala sambil ngedugem, lirik kedua dia goyang itik, lirik ketiga dan keempat dia goyangin dadanya. Bagian ini sempat bikin mata semua cowok melotot lihat Shin meragakan gerakan yang identik dengan cewek itu. Malah dia pakai tatapan super nakal lagi. Nyaris semua cowok dan cewek terpaksa nutup mata karena takut tergoda sekaligus merusak iman, ck ck ck)

 _That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_ (Lirik ini dilanjutkan dengan pasukan Shin dari kelas X yang dibelakangnya)

 _She went down in an airplane, Fried getting suntanned_

 _Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

 _Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_ (salah satu pasukan tarian nista itu nyambungin. Dan kagak ada yang nyangka kalau itu adalah Kabuto. Kabuto mukul-mukul panci pakai sendok goreng persis abang-abang kaki lima)

 _She met a shark under water, Fell and no one caught her_

 _I returned everything I ever bought her_

 _Help me, help me, I'm all outta lies_

 _And ways to say you died_ (Shin nyanyi lagi. Kali ini dia nunjuk Yamato dan Aoba pakai jari tengah. YamAoba pasang muka nekuk, yang lain ngakak)

 _My pride still feels the sting, You were my everything_

 _Someday I'll find a love like yours_

 _She'll think I'm superman, not super minivan_

 _How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_ (Kabuto maju bersejajaran dengan Shin. Mereka berdua mempraktikkan gaya superman yang keliling-keliling gak jelas kayak orang autis, gak beda jauh dari Tobi. Lebih parahnya, di akhir 'keliling' tadi, Kabuto goyang pinggul sambil mamerin bokongnya ke YamAoba. Bener-bener penuh kontroversi)

 _That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_ (Anak kelas X tadi ikutan kumat juga. Dia ikutan bergaya nista ala cherrybelle yang istimewa itu, weleh-weleh)

 _She was caught in a mudslide, Eaten by a lion_

 _Got run over by a crappy purple scion_

 _Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_ (Shin mendekati Pein sambil goyangin kepala Pein kenceng banget. Nyaris bikin Pein kelenger. Terpaksa Kisame turun tangan)

 _She dried up in the dessert, Drowned in a hot tub_

 _Danced to death at an east side night club_

 _Help me, help me, I'm all outta lies_

 _And ways to say you died_ (Kabuto nyeret-nyeret Shin yang sepertinya mau ngajak berantem Kisame. Kisamenya sih cuek aja)

( _50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train_. Coba dengarkan lagunya sendiri^_0)

Tiba-tiba, instrumental lagunya dimatikan sama Ebisu. Dia langsung nyuruh KabuShin balik ke belakang panggung. Otomatis mereka berdua protes dong. Wong tarian belum selesai, si Ebisu main usir aja. Akhirnya, terjadi lempar bangku-meja massal di panggung.

"Woi! Berhenti!" teriak Yamato langsung mengamankan keadaan.

"Oi, Hana! Lanjutin acaranya!" sambung Genma panik dan menyuruh Hana melanjutkan gladiresik sebelum terjadi bencana. Sementara KabuShinEbi diamankan ke belakang panggung dengan paksa oleh pasukan OSIS.

"O-oke, mari kita lanjutkan acara demi keselamatan bersama. Acara selanjutnya adalah penampilan drama dari pangeran drama kita, Raidooouuuu!"

Prok prok prok! Tepuk tangan membahana di bangku penonton menyambut Raidou masuk ke panggung bersama pemeran lain. Khusus bagi mereka yang ikut perang geng tempo hari, entah kenapa pasang wajah serius. Ternyata, mereka masih ada dendam sama OSIS satu itu. Peinnya kagak. Dia udah maklumin kalau terkadang pikiran cowok itu bisa ternistakan karena cewek. Termasuk dia pastinya, wkwkwkwk!

Raidou cs berbaris sejajar. Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri dan ngasih tau kalau dramanya tentang Rapunzel. Perkenalannya sih baik-baik aja. Tapi penampilannya masih diragukan. Setelah perkenalan, mereka ambil posisi dipanggung. Drama siap dimulai.

Awal drama berjalan dengan baik dengan Raidou sebagai pangeran berkuda putih aka tokoh utama. Semua cewek pada jerit-jerit gaje pas Raidou muncul di panggung dengan kostum pangeran. Cowok-cowok masang wajah males karena sirik.

Ceritanya Raidou bakal membawa Rapunzel yang entah kenapa diperankan sama cewek super gendut, gak beda jauh dari Chouji. Sedangkan towernya dibuat dari kayu yang dilapisi karton dan kardus yang tingginya setinggi dua setengah meter. Kreatif sih. Oke deh, lanjut.

Pasti tau dong adegannya? Raidou nyuruh si cewek itu buat lompat ke bawah, biar ditangkep ala _bridal style_. Romantis gitu. Tapi cewek itu malah gak tau diri. Maksudnya gak tau diri? Ya iyalah! Orang dia main terjun aja udah kayak pasrah ditangkep atau kagak. Raidou yang belum siap sedia akhirnya terpaksa mengalami hal memalukan di panggung.

GEDEBUM! Raidou sukses mendem di lantai kayu dengan cewek gentong itu diatasnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, cewek itu bukannya langsung berdiri. Tapi duduk nyantai di punggung Raidou sambil cengengesan gaje ke penonton.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" keluar sudah tawa setan penonton. Lucu aja mereka lihat nasib Raidou yang apes gitu. Bahkan para pemeran lain ikutan ngakak guling-guling di panggung. Akhirnya, Raidou harus menahan malu, weleh-weleh.

SasoDeiKisaHidaKaku ngakak megangin perut. Diam-diam mereka nyukurin Raidou. Kena karma juga dia! Sementara Pein _sweatdrop_ , kasihan lihat Raidou. Kenapa dia sampai harus berpasangan dengan cewek gentong itu?

" **Pasti acara besok bakal kacau…"** batin Itachi gak percaya dengan masa depan acara kalau gladiresiknya aja kayak gini.

 _Next chapter – 27 November_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Yossshhhh! _Chap_ gladiresik selesai! Mari berdo'a semoga pembukaan pertandingan persahabatan kagak nista karena ulah para OSIS.

Raidou : Nista, nista! Kenapa nasib gue begini, sih? Lo mau ngajak tengkar sama gue, author?

 _Author_ : Apaan sih lo? Baru dinistain sekali aja langsung protes. Lo liat tuh Akatsuki! Gue nistain berkali-kali, mereka biasa aja, tuh!

Akatsuki : Siapa bilang!?

Yamato : Jadi, _chap_ besok tentang apa, nih? Langsung pertandingan?

Author : Kagak. Pertandingannya dua _chapter_ lagi dari sekarang. _Chap_ besok khusus bagi penggemar _chara_ Pein-Konan. Mereka 'kan mau ke distrik 12 ngambil baju taekwondo si Pein.

Itachi : Oh, bener juga.

Sasori : Akhir kata, silahkan _review_ kembali. Tinggalkan saran, kesan, maupun ide selanjutnya. Terima kasih mau nungguin _fic_ ini. Jaa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	20. Penguntitan Kencan Atau Semacamnya?

_Author_ : Terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Ngomong-ngomong ada permintaan juga nih dari _guest_ kita bernama **Itakun and Kinohara**. Kalau gak salah mereka minta banyakin _moment_ ItaIzu dan KakuShi. Sebelum gue jawab, ini _pairing-pairing_ yang disinggung mau atau kagak? Biar diperjelas, nih!

Kakuzu : KakuShi itu gue sama Shiho maksudnya?

Hidan : Terus siapa lagi? Masa' elu sama Shin?

Shin : Gue masih normal, eeuuuyyy!

Deidara : Yeeee, orangnya nyahut, un….

Kakuzu : Lo gak salah bikin _pairing_ , 'kan, _thor_?

 _Author_ : Kalau dipikirin sekarang, gue pasti kesambet jin iprit buat lo berpasangan sama Shiho.

Shiho : *Aura membunuh keluar*

 _Author_ : Errr, maksud gue, ya kagak lah! Mana mungkin!

Izumi : Terus kenapa saya dipasangkan dengan Itachi-sama? Bukannya dia majikan saya, _thor_?

 _Author_ : Makanya kisah cinta elu berdua mirip Romeo-Juliet. Satu berderajat tinggi, satunya kagak. Kisah cinta elu berdua agak ribet. Tapi author pastikan _happy ending_.

Itachi : Asal jangan elo _pending_ aja.

Kisame : Hahaha! Berarti Itachi pengen cepet jadian, tuh!

Itachi : Lo pikir gue tahan jomblo gak menentu?

 _Author_ : Untuk **Itakun** , kebetulan banget permintaannya sesuai dengan _chapter_ 20\. Bukan karena dikabulkan, tapi entah kenapa kebetulan aja, nih, wkwkwkwkwk! _Chapter_ ini spesial untuk _pairing_ Pein-Konan dan KakuShi. Momen ItaIzu kita tahan dulu. Soalnya di _chap-chap_ sebelumnya, mereka udah banyak banget momennya. Jadi _author_ tunggu di saat yang tepat untuk munculin momen romantis mereka. Tapi anda semua saya jamin pasti kaget pas baca di bagian momen KakuShi. Mau tahu? Baca aja, deh! _Remember_ , kembali lagi unsur humornya ane kurangi. Fokus ke _romance_! Oh ya, ngemeng-ngemeng maaf _telat update_. Cas laptop _author_ rusak. Jadi harus beli baru, makanya lama. Akhir kata _happy reading_!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Untuk kesejuta kalinya author katakan kalau Akatsuki cs milik Mas Masashi Kishimoto seorang,bukan ane. Tapi para OC dan alur cerita adalah original author.**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKonan and ItaIzu and KakuShi**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY**

 **PENGUNTITAN KENCAN ATAU SEMACAMNYA?**

 **.**

"Lo serius apa yang lo bilang barusan?" tanya Hidan gak percaya pada seorang cewek yang paling dia kenal yang berdiri di depannya. Soalnya cewek itu nyuruh dia manggilin _partner_ nya sendiri alias Kakuzu. Mau urusan apa nih cewek? _Inner_ Hidan berpikir pasti Kakuzu bakal gak tertarik. Cowok itu lebih tertarik tentang urusan duit daripada urusan _bullshit_ lainnya.

"Gue serius, Hidan. Gue ada perlu sama dia. Makanya cepetan panggilin!" balas cewek yang identitasnya diketahui sebagai Ishihara Shiho itu. Oh, rupanya Shiho toh! Dikirain entah siapa. Tapi ada perlu apa dia sama Kakuzu? Apa jangan-jangan Shiho telah terkena panah duit dari Kakuzu? Rasanya mustahil banget.

"Ya udah, deh, gue panggilin. Lo tunggu sini bentar," Hidan akhirnya mengalah. Dia mendatangi Kakuzu yang duduk bareng sama anggota Akatsuki lain kecuali Pein-Konan yang pergi ke distrik 12 dari tadi. Mereka sekarang sedang di pinggir kolam gingko, gak jauh dari area sekolah.

Shiho yang nunggu, dia berdiri harap-harap cemas. Si Hidannya sih cuek aja, tapi dia penasaran juga mau apa emang si Shiho sama Kakuzu?

"Oi, Kuz! Lo dipanggilin Shiho, tuh!" seru Hidan nunjukin Shiho yang berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Shiho? Ada apaan emang?" tanya Kakuzu. Dia juga gak tau mau apa cewek itu sama dia. Apa dia punya utang terus Shiho mau nagih dia gitu?

"Mana gue tau! Lo datangin aja sono!" balas Hidan males dan kembali duduk sambil lihatin DeiTob yang asyik mancing. Ternyata kolam gingko itu ada ikannya juga. Si Tobi teriak kesenengan sementara Deidara pundung, terpaksa dia minjem pancingan sekolah buat bocah gendeng itu.

Kakuzu berdiri dari duduknya dan lari-lari kecil ke Shiho. Pas udah di depannya, Kakuzu bilang, "Ada apa, Shiho?"

"Err…Lo ada waktu gak sekarang? Gue mau ngomong sama lo bentar, tapi gak disini," jawab Shiho gugup. Waow! _Super_ sekali seorang cewek cakep macem Shiho bisa gugup di depan makhluk berwajah tak terdefinisi macem Kakuzu. Kayaknya bumi ini makin terbalik aja.

"Oh…Ya udah, deh. Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Kakuzu lagi. Dia setuju aja, lagian dia gak mau buangin waktunya dengan teman-temannya yang pada gak jelas. Termasuk dia.

"Kita bicara di taman sakura, ayo!" Shiho main narik tangan Kakuzu aja. Cie cie! Sedangkan Akatsuki lain pada cengo lihat adegan barusan. _Minus_ Tobi yang asyik mancing.

Terus Kakuzu? Jah, cowok satu itu emang gak peka. Kebanyakan mikirin duit daripada cewek, ck ck ck.

.

* * *

Distrik 12. Distrik yang paling pinggir di Konoha. Entah kenapa disana bercokol Miyako sama Mayuri. Mereka lagi makan ramen porsi jumbo. Maklum, setelah gladiresik gaje selesai, mereka langsung cabut dari sekolah buat makan di luar. Lagian mereka gak bakal ada pelajaran selama tiga hari ke depan karena pertandingan. Jadi waktu luang digunakan harus semaksimal mungkin alias membolos.

"Gila, asli kenyang gue!" kata Mayuri megangin perutnya yang membuncit. Bukan hamil, tapi kelebihan kapasitas. Orang dia makan sampai lima mangkuk. Penjualnya aja sampai cengo lihatin dia makan menjarah gitu. Kayak gak makan selama setahun aja.

" _Sankyuu, Ojii-san_ ," kata Miyako sambil senyum ke Paman penjual.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miyako-chan, kenapa kita harus makan ramen sampai ke distrik ini? Gak terlalu jauh? Bukannya lo tinggal deket dengan perumahan Uchiha distrik 4?" tanya Mayuri wanti-wanti. Miyako 'kan penerus perusahaan Shimizu. Dan setahu dia, Miyako ke sini gak ngasih tau siapa-siapa. Nanti dia dicariin sama ortu kayak duo Uchiha waktu itu lagi. Gak lucu dong, kalau dia dituduh nyulik Miyako.

"Gue kesini sekalian ingin tau rumah Kisame," jawab Miyako santai bikin Mayuri melotot. Rumah Kisame? Buat apa coba dia ingin tau lokasi rumah siluman jadi-jadian itu?

"Err…Untuk?" tanya Mayuri lagi. Dia berharap semoga jawaban Miyako bukan mimpi buruk. Soalnya dia udah denger dari Satomi kalau Shiho udah nyantol sama Kakuzu. Jadi dia gak mau kalau temen cakepnya satu ini juga ikutan nyantol dengan pangeran buruk rupa Akatsuki.

"Yah, dia 'kan temen gue. Jadi gak salah dong gue pengen tau dimana rumahnya. Siapa tau gue mau bertamu atau apa gitu,"

" **Asal jangan ngapel aja,"** batin Mayuri nyengir gaje.

"Hm?" tiba-tiba mata Mayuri menangkap dua sosok gak asing sama dia melewati mereka di kedai ramen. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata itu Pein dan Konan. Mereka berdua jalan santai tanpa sadar kalau ada dua cewek yang sekarang memerhatiin mereka.

"Oi, itu Pein sama Konan, 'kan? Ngapain mereka disini?" kepala Mayuri penuh tanda tanya tentang dua sosok itu. Sifat pengen taunya kumat. Intinya, mata-mata _mode on_.

"Pein tinggal disini, bego," Miyako menoyor jidat Mayuri yang lemot bener.

"Itu sih gue juga tau kali! Tapi si Konan kenapa sama dia? Dia 'kan tinggal di distrik lain," Mayuri sewot ke Miyako yang noyor jidatnya seenak udel.

"Kencan, gak?" gumam Miyako. Kali ini mereka berdua saling pandang.

 _Ufufufufufu!_ MiyaMayu langsung cengar-cengir mesum. Miyako segera menekan tombol ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Menurutnya, orang itu harus tau kabar ini.

.

* * *

 _So, tell me girl if everytime we_

 _To-o-uch, you get this kind of ru-u-ush_

 _Baby say, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _If you don't wanna take this slow_

 _If you just wanna take me home_

 _Baby say, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And let me kiss you_

( _Kiss You by One Direction_ )

"Dei, ponsel lo bunyi, tuh!" Kisame nunjuk ponsel Deidara yang berdering kuenceng banget. Si Dei gak sadar karena kebanyakan melamun di depan kolam, apalagi ponselnya di dalam tas dan diletakkan di bawah pohon gingko.

Deidara beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata nada panggilan. Tapi begitu dia tau siapa yang nelpon, Dei agak terkejut. Miyako jarang nelpon dia kalau bukan karena tugas sekolah atau semacamnya. Tanpa banyak cincong, dia langsung angkat tuh ponsel.

"Miyako, un? Kenapa, un?"

" _Dei, Dei! Lo pasti gak percaya dengan apa yang gue lihat sekarang!_ " Miyako dari seberang langsung nyerocos heboh. Dei agak berjengit sedikit. Tumben cewek satu ini gak kalem kayak biasanya, begitulah pikiran Deidara.

"Memang ada apa sih, un? Lo kalau ngomong yang jelas, un! Gara-gara lo, gue jadi terganggu mancing tau, un!" Deidara lama-lama jadi males ngomong. Dia males ngomong basa-basi mengingat jati dirinya adalah cowok basi *Plak!*.

" _Lo lagi mancing? Oh, kalau dapat banyak, bagi gue, ya! Gue udah lama gak makan ikan sejak di asrama,_ " jiah, ini kenapa topik pembicaraan jadi lari?

"Hah? Lo tenang aja, un. Malam setelah pertandingan persahabatan, kita _party_ , un! _Party_ , un!" jawab Deidara makin gaje. Pakai bahasa inggris segala lagi.

" _Bener, bener! Terus lo suruh aja yang lain nyiapin bumbu baka—_ "

"Oi, tunggu dulu, un! Jadi sebenernya apa yang mau lo bicarain sih, un? Gue udah jenggotan disini tapi lo belum ngomong jelas juga, un," sahut Deidara mulai kesel.

" _Eh? Oh, benar juga! Gue lupa! Begini, Dei. Lo tau dimana sekarang Pein dan Konan?_ " kali ini Miyako ingin 'bermain-main' sebentar.

"Mmmm…Di distrik 12, 'kan, un?" jawab Deidara setelah mikir lama.

" _Hah? Kok lo tau?_ "

"Ya jelas tau, un! Orang tadi mereka berdua bilang mau kesana, un. Katanya sih mau ngambil pakaian taekwondo Pein untuk tanding nanti, un," jawab Deidara makin bingung. Jadi Miyako nelpon dia cuma untuk ini doang?

" _Heeeee, jadi itu alasannya kenapa gue lihat mereka disini?_ " gumam Miyako.

"Jadi lo cuma mau ngomong itu doang, un? Kalau gitu, gue tutup deh teleponnya, un," lanjut Deidara.

" _Eh, eh, tunggu, tunggu! Gue belum selesai ngomong!_ " teriak Miyako dari sana, sukses bikin telinga banci peledak itu nyaris pecah.

"Makanya ngomong, un!" Deidara balas teriak.

Berkat aksi saling teriak itu, Akatsuki jadi merhatiin pembicaraan Deidara di ponsel. Penasaran aja mereka apa yang lagi diomongin.

" _Asal lo tau, gue gak yakin mereka kemari cuma untuk itu aja. Pasti ada udang dibalik batu. Apalagi lo pasti gak percaya dengan apa yang gue lihat ini. Kedua makhluk itu kenapa jalannya agak jaga jarak? Terus wajah mereka memerah gitu, malu-malu mungkin? Ini pasti kencan, Dei!_ " Deidara sangat yakin kalau Miyako lagi loncat kodok sekarang. Cewek satu itu emang paling seneng kalau menyangkut soal Pein-Konan.

"Serius lo, un?" akhirnya si Dei tertarik juga dengan info Miyako. Waduh, berita bagus, nih! "Dimana lo sekarang, un? Biar kita semua langsung kesana, un!"

" _Gue lagi ngekorin mereka bareng Mayuri. Tapi ini cuma perasaan gue atau memang mereka jalan menuju panti asuhan? Untuk apa mereka kesana?_ " omongan Miyako kali ini benar-benar buat situasi Deidara tegang. Siaga satu, siaga satu! Gak boleh ada satupun orang tau soal tempat tinggal Pein selain mereka sendiri.

"O-oh, panti a-asuhan, un? Gue susul lo sekarang, un. Tunggu aja disitu, un!" jawab Deidara cepet banget.

" _Apa? Ta-tapi, Dei, gue masih—"_

Pip! Telepon langsung diputus sama Deidara. Cowok pirang itu langsung pasang wajah panik. Tentu aja semua konconya jadi heran lihat dia. Apa dia baru kesambet jin waria atau apa? Tapi kalau kesambet jin waria, gak ada yang berubah dalam diri Deidara dong! Masa' waria kesambet sama waria? * _Author_ diledakin*

"Kenapa dengan Miyako? Muka lo pucet gitu…" kata Sasori buka pembicaraan.

"Senpai, ayo mancing lagi! Tobi udah dapet empat ikan, lho!" ceh, si Tobi malah gak peka. Pakai nyuruh si Deidara buat mancing balik.

"Miyako sama Mayuri lihat Pein ke panti asuhan, un! Gimana nih, un!?" teriak Deidara parno.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" begitulah respon Akatsuki lainnya termasuk bocah bertopeng.

"Kenapa mereka berdua bisa disana?" tanya Hidan panik. Pikirannya mulai macem-macem. Ceh, terkadang Hidan bisa bersikap sok dramatis juga.

"Mana gue tau, un! Ayo buruan susul mereka, un!" Deidara lari ke arah Tobi dan menendang pancing mereka berdua entah kemana. Tobi jelas mewek. Tapi mulutnya keburu dibungkam sama Hidan pakai kaos kaki. Caranya? Hidan buka topeng bagian bawahnya sedikit terus dimasukin.

"Tobi! Cepat panggil anak buah lo buat bawa mobil pribadi lo kemari!" Itachi memberi perintah layaknya bos (bekas orang sinting). Cuma waktu si Tobi mau jawab, dia malah gak bisa ngomong. Gimana mau ngomong kalau mulutnya aja disumpel kaos kaki? Terpaksa Hidan menarik benda nista itu keluar dengan cara yang sama waktu dia masukin.

"Hoeekkk…I-iya, Senpai…" jawab Tobi nyaris kelenger. Bocah itu pun sekarang sibuk nekan-nekan tombol ponsel.

"Kenapa gak pakai mobil lo aja, Chi? Atau kalau gak mobilnya Izumi gitu? Dia asisten Bokap lo, 'kan?" tanya Kisame.

"Pein udah pernah lihat mobil gue sama mobil Izumi-chan, 'kan? Sementara si Tobi belum. Jadi lebih baik kita pakai mobil bocah autis itu biar gak ketahuan," jawaban yang sangat jenius, nak Itachi.

.

* * *

Biarkan Akatsuki parno gara-gara informasi dari Miyako tadi. Mending kita pantau situasi KakuShi yang sekarang bertengger di taman sakura.

Mereka berdua lagi duduk di bangku taman. Biasanya ini situasi paling romantis mungkin, ya? Tapi sayang sekali, _readers_. Ini mungkin memang situasi romantis bagi Shiho, tapi kagak buat Kakuzu. 'Kan tau sendiri kalau Kakuzu itu kurang 'peka' sama cewek, gak jauh beda dari Pein. Dia justru lebih peka sama keadaan 'istri-istri'nya alias uang kas.

Shiho juga sama doang. Dari tadi dia gak ada ngomong, terlalu _nervous_ di dekat maniak duit itu. Kakuzu juga gak berkoar-koar. Cowok itu cuma duduk santai sambil lihatin Shiho, nunggu dia ngomong. Udah butek dia nungguin cewek itu berkicau.

"Oi, Shiho. Lo cuma ngajak gue kemari buat ngomong atau mau main patung-patungan?" Kakuzu buka suara. Jiah, tuh anak emang gak bisa diajak baca situasi, ya. Makanya Hidan gak habis pikir kenapa penulis cerita ini bisa dapat hidayah untuk memasangkan Kakuzu dengan Shiho.

Shiho kembali ke alam sadar. Dia jadi gelagapan, "Eh? Err, iya, _sorry, sorry_ , gue kebanyakan melamun tadi,"

"Melamun apaan? Jangan kebanyakan melamun lo! Ingat, waktu itu adalah duit!" Kakuzu malah menyebarkan moto gak pentingnya. Shiho nyengir. Dia emang pernah dengar kalau cowok yang dia taksir ini (Sumpah, _author_ terpaksa ngetik bagian ini) adalah penggila duit nomor satu di Akatsuki. Dan sekarang dia percaya dengan rumor itu.

"Lo gak perlu tau apa yang gue pikirin, Kuz. Gue cuma mau tanya soal…err.." balas Shiho terpotong-potong kayak kue.

"Soal?" tanya Kakuzu mulai menekan.

"Soal…cewek," jawab Shiho akhirnya bisa ngomong selesai juga.

"Cewek? Ngapain ngobrolin cewek sama gue? Kalau masalah itu lebih ahlinya Kisame atau kalau kagak si Dei kali," Kakuzu pasang muka kecewa begitu tau topik apa yang mau dibicarain. Dia kira mungkin soal duit, heleh-heleh.

"Bukan itu, Kuz. Gue cuma ingin ngobrol soal itu sama lo bisa, 'kan?"

"Ceh, ya udah, ngomong aja. Asal jangan tanya soal gendernya si Dei," Shiho _sweatdrop_ sama satu kalimat terakhir Kakuzu. Kalau ada Deidara, pasti teroris bercadar itu bakal dimusnahkan dari peredaran.

"Lo pernah suka sama cewek?" ohohoho! Shiho tanya _to the point_ , bikin Kakuzu naikin sebelah alisnya.

Herannya, Kakuzu gak langsung jawab. Dia diam sambil mikir, mau jawab apa yaaaaaa? * _Readers_ : Apa aja deh, Mas Kuz-Kuz*

"Kuz?" panggil Shiho. Ini kenapa Kakuzu malah melamun?

"Gue rasa, sih….kayaknya gak pernah…tapi entahlah," jiah, jawaban Kakuzu gaje banget. Gak berkonsisten ala cowok.

"Kok gitu sih jawaban lo?" Shiho ikutan bingung. Padahal dia 'kan berharap banget dengan jawaban Kakuzu soal pertanyaannya barusan.

"Gimana, ya? Gue gak pernah mikirin cewek. Lagian emang ada cewek yang mau sama gue?" Kakuzu nanya balik, entah ini pertanyaan untuk Shiho atau untuknya sendiri.

" **Tumben lo nyadar diri!"** batin ReiRyoSato barengan. Lho? Kenapa ada trio gendeng disitu?

Oalah, ternyata ketiga makhluk nista itu gak sengaja lihat KakuShi menuju taman sakura. Jadinya diekorin, deh. Tapi mereka berdua kagak sadar kalau trio gendeng itu dengerin pembicaraan mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Tau dong kalau ReiRyoSato adalah saksi mata melihat keajaiban cinta yang sangat mustahil di antara KakuShi. Makanya mereka berakhir dengan mengintip dari balik semak-semak yang gak jauh dari dua sejoli.

"Ada kok cewek yang mau sama lo!" Shiho langsung jawab menggebu-gebu.

"Hah? Ada, ya?" Kakuzu benar-benar polos, saudara-saudara.

" **Jelas cewek yang ada di depan lo sekarang, 'kan?"** batin ReiRyoSato lagi. Gemes dengan keidiotan Kakuzu. Gak kalah idiot dari Tobi *Tobi : HUEEEEEEE!*.

"Oh, iya! Benar juga! Waktu kita semua ada di rumah kenalan Tsunade-sama, Rei sama Ryo bilang sama gue kalau cewek yang suka sama gue itu…." Kakuzu berhenti bicara. Dia baru ingat dengan omongan duo gendeng itu tempo hari.

"Hahahahaha! Gak mungkin! Masa' lo itu suka sama gue!? Ngaco tuh dua orang! Jadi, kalau misalnya ada rumor berhembus soal itu, lo cuekin aja, ya!"

JLEEEBB! Satu belati menembus jantung Shiho dengan telak. Miris, _readers_.

"Lagian gue itu juga gak punya rasa sama lo," lanjut Kakuzu lagi.

JLEEBB! JLEEBBB! Dua belati, saudara-saudara! Dua belati! Total tiga belati sudah menusuk jantung cewek cakep kita! Dia gak nyangka kalau Kakuzu bakal ngomong gitu. Sakiiiiiiiittttt bangggeeeeettttt! Ini sih namanya gak jauh beda dari _broken heart_ , ck ck ck. Kasihan sekali kamu, nak Shiho.

Shiho dengan sangat terpaksa, mati-matian menahan keterpurukan hatinya dengan tertawa hambar ke Kakuzu. Sementara para pengintip cuma bisa pasang tampang – _WHAT THE HELL!?_ -.

"Ini apa hanya gue atau emang si cadar ngomong hal tabu itu barusan?" gumam Satomi melongo.

"Resek bener si Kakuzu! Apa-apaan tuh orang!? Ini penolakan secara langsung namanya!" kali ini Ryo ikutan emosi tingkat dewa.

"Kalau gue jadi dia, gue bersyukur banget ditaksir sama cewek secakep Shiho. Ini kenapa gue ngerasa si Shihonya yang sial bisa jatuh cintrong sama dia?" sambung Rei bener-bener marah. Dia gak terimalah pokoknya! Hahaha, ternyata pasukan pengintai kita lebih milih nasib Shiho.

Ck ck ck, tak baik kalau kita terus terpaku dengan situasi KakuShi. Mari kita kembali ke kawanan Akatsuki yang sukses telah berkumpul bareng MiyaMayu di depan panti asuhan Konoha.

* * *

.

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini, un? Mending kita langsung masuk aja, un," kata Deidara pelan ke yang lain. Kakinya pegel berdiri lama-lama di pintu gerbang. Kalau masuk 'kan dikasih teh panas sama Kurenai.

"Bego lo! Kalau kita masuk sama aja dengan bunuh diri!" balas Kisame sewot denger Deidara gak bisa diem dari tadi.

"Benar, Senpai. Tobi gak mau bunuh diri. Nanti orangtua Tobi bisa nangis-nangis di rumah. Kalau Deidara-Senpai yang mati sendiri gak apa-apa, sih," sambung Tobi langsung dapat geplakan kaki dari yang disinggung.

"Oi, lo berdua bisa diem kagak?" Mayuri akhirnya ngeluarin aura membunuh, sukses bikin DeiTob mingkem.

"Jadi, Pein itu anak panti, ya? Kenapa kalian gak pernah bilang sama kita?" tanya Miyako ke Akatsuki.

"Err, soalnya Pein bisa marah kalau kami suka nyebar-nyebarin tentang hidup dia," jawab Kisame.

"Orangtuanya meninggal atau gimana, nih?" tanya Miyako lagi. Dia sepertinya ingin tau seperti apa hidup Pein itu.

"Gak tau. Pein gak pernah cerita," jawab Kisame cepet. Terpaksa dia berbohong demi Kurenai dan Jiraiya. Daripada gosipnya nyebar.

Sementara itu di dalam gedung utama panti, Pein dan Konan duduk bersebelahan di sofa dengan Kurenai di depan mereka. Pas Kurenai mau nawarin minuman, Pein dan Konan nolak dengan halus. Soalnya 'kan mereka mau balik lagi ke asrama.

"Jadi, siapa cewek ini, Pein? Pacar kamu?" Kurenai nanya dengan ekspresi senyum menggoda ke PeinKonan. Otomatis mereka berdua salting aka salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan, Kurenai-san! Sa-saya bukan pacarnya!" jawab Konan _blushing_ sambil goyang-goyangin tangannya.

"Ah, masa' sih? Kulihat kalian cocok," PeinKonan entah kenapa noleh ke arah yang berbeda, malu-malu kodok. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Pein, lebih baik cepat kamu ambil pakaian kamu. Tadi kamu bilang kamu mau tanding, 'kan?" lanjut Kurenai lagi tertawa kecil lihat reaksi dua remaja di depannya itu.

"I-iya, Kurenai-san. Konan, lo tunggu disini," Pein buru-buru pergi sebelum digoda Kurenai lebih jauh. Tinggal Konan dan Kurenai deh disitu.

"Kamu kenal Pein sejak masuk SMA, ya?" waduh, kayaknya Kurenai mau intergasi Konan, nih. Sekarang Konan lagi pasang kuda-kuda waspada.

"Iya, Kurenai-san. Saat MOS tepatnya," jawab Konan kalem.

"Apa kamu satu-satunya cewek yang dekat sama dia?"

"Nggak. Ada Satomi, Miyako, Mayuri, Shiho, Sakura, Tenten, Tsunami-Senpai-" Konan berhenti begitu gak sengaja kelepasan nyebut nama orang terakhir.

"Tsunami? Oh, putri tunggal pemilik bisnis perikanan di Kirigakure itu, ya? Wah, ternyata Pein temenan sama dia juga," Kurenai manggut-manggut.

"Bukan, Kurenai-san. Lebih tepatnya cewek itu yang deketin Pein. Peinnya sih gak mau. Jadi saya gak bisa bilang mereka 'teman'," jawab Konan, kali ini urat dahinya sampai berkedut. Kurenai langsung nangkep arti perubahan atmosfir tadi.

"Bilang aja kamu cemburu sama Tsunami. Pakai malu-malu segala gak berani bilang langsung," Kurenai ngomong dengan nada menggoda kayak tadi. Konan otomatis merah balik.

"Ti-tidak, Kurenai-san! Si-siapa ya-yang cemburu?" Konan gagap. Ketahuan bener dia bohong.

"Hahaha, gak apa-apa kok. Wajar aja kamu suka sama Pein. Waktu di SMP, si Pein juga terkenal di kalangan cewek. Bahkan mereka sampai kemari cuma ingin ketemu sama bocah itu doang," kata Kurenai sukses bikin Konan _jawdrop_ gak percaya. Pein seterkenal itu?*Author pingsan*

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Menurut mereka, Pein itu gak suka nyakitin cewek dan sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya. Kalau masalah hubungan teman, Pein itu memang baik. Tapi terkadang dia suka berbuat usil pada warga disini buat cari perhatian," Kurenai pasang muka asem begitu membahas sikap Pein yang bejat dulu.

Diam-diam, Konan membenarkan omongan Kurenai tadi. Pein emang perhatian ke mereka semua.

"Omong-omong, kamu berteman dengan Kisame, gak? Soalnya sebelum ini, mereka pernah kesini juga bareng siapa-siapa, ya? Kalau gak salah anak berambut merah, berambut pirang panjang, bertopeng , sama bercadar,"

"Eh? Berambut merah, pirang, topeng, cadar? Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, sama Kakuzu?" Konan melotot kaget. Ngapain mereka ke sini?

"Oh, jadi itu nama mereka? Mereka kemari cuma mau bertamu bareng Kisame. Sama kayak kamu, mereka kaget, gak percaya kalau Pein itu anak panti. Mereka datang kemari di saat jam sekolah selesai. Alasannya mereka cepat pulang entah apa mungkin," lanjut Kurenai.

" **Heee? Jadi itu alasan kenapa mereka berlima menghilang waktu itu?"** batin Konan sangar. Dalam hati, setelah mereka pulang, bakal disup tuh lima anak satu-satu. Bener-bener sadis.

"Kurenai-san, ini sudah kuambil. Kami pamit dulu, ya!" teriak Pein tiba-tiba udah bawa pakaian dan tas perlengkapannya aja.

"Ya ya ya, hati-hati di jalan!" balas Kurenai. Sekarang Konan dan Pein membungkuk ala orang Jepang kalau mau pamit. "Oh, ya, Pein. Jaga pacar kamu ini, ya. Jangan sampai kenapa-kenapa,"

"Udah dibilang dia gak pacarku!" jawab Pein makin sewot dan buru-buru narik tangan Konan buat pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Kurenai ketawa-ketiwi gaje sampai batuk-batuk nista, ck ck ck.

.

~0o0~

.

Krieett! Mata Sasori menangkap gerakan pintu gedung utama panti terbuka. Keringat dingin mulai jatuh dari dahinya. Sementara Akatsuki lain jadi makin parno.

"Oi, oi, itu mereka! Itu mereka! Cepat sembunyi!" seru Sasori kalang kabut.

Akhirnya Akatsuki dan MiyaMayu pada cari tempat selamat biar gak kelihatan sama dua makhluk yang baru keluar itu. Dan entah karena saking bodohnya atau gerak refleks, mereka malah ikut-ikutan Tobi sembunyi di dalam got, ck ck ck.

"Tunggu, kenapa kita sembunyi disini?" tanya Itachi bingung _plus_ baru sadar.

"Yaikkkss! Celana gue jadi kotor, un!" Deidara sibuk sendiri dengan celananya yang kena air got.

"Isssh, bau bangeeettt!" Mayuri nutupin hidungnya sambil natapin Sasori.

"Bau sih bau. Tapi jangan lihat ke muka gue dong!" Sasori langsung nyemprot, Mayuri nyengir.

"Ini semua salah lo, Tob!" Miyako memanasi suasana.

"Senpai-Senpai sendiri ngapain ngikutin Tobi?" balas Tobi kesel disalahin mulu.

"Ya, setidaknya lo cari tempat persembunyian lebih elit, kek. Masa' di got?" kata Kisame.

"Habisnya Tobi cuma mikir tempat ini doang. Lebih dekat, 'kan?" jawaban Tobi terpaksa bikin mereka mingkem. Emang capek _plus_ buang-buang tenaga kalau ngomong sama tuh bocah.

Apalagi, situasi jadi hening pas mereka sadar Pein dan Konan udah keluar dari gerbang panti. Kedengaran dari suara PeinKonan yang lagi ngobrol. Jadi obrolan 'Kenapa harus sembunyi di got?' harus ditunda dulu.

"Kapan lo tanding, Pein? Besok?" tanya Konan. Para penguping menangkap suara langkah kaki mereka menjauh. Artinya mereka udah mulai jalan.

"Kalau gue lihat dari info yang dikasih OSIS sih, lusa," jawab Pein santai.

"Jadi besok lomba-lomba apa aja?"

"Emmm…" Pein ngusap-ngusap dagu, mikir, "Pertama Kakuzu sama Dei harus nyambut tamu undangan sekaligus ucapan selamat datang pas di acara pembukaan besok. Setelah acara, lombanya dimulai. Pertama renang, kedua atletik lari 100 meter, terus basket, keempat sepak takraw, dan terakhir bulutangkis,"

"Berarti orang Kisame tandingnya besok, ya?" gumam Konan.

Pein gak sadar kalau omongannya barusan sukses bikin Kisame _jawdrop_ gak percaya. Dia gak nyangka kalau hari penderitaannya bakal datang besok. Pikirannya mulai macem-macem soal apa yang akan terjadi pas dia tanding bareng bocah autis bertopeng baygon. Sementara Tobi asyik ngomong "Yeye, Tobi tanding, yeye, Tobi tanding!". Dengan suara pelan pastinya.

"Oh ya, Konan. Gue udah lama banget pengen bilang ini sama lo," kata Pein tiba-tiba mengarah ke topik baru. Konan diem bentar lalu jawab, "Apaan?"

"Masalah Tsunami-Senpai lo gak usah takut. Biar gue sama anggota lain yang ngurusin dia. Tapi kalau lo diganggu, bilang sama gue,"

"Kenapa gue harus lapor sama lo? Emang lo itu Bokap gue?"

"Bodoh. Mana mau gue lihat lo disakitin terus sama dia,"

Akatsuki dan MayuMiya melotot sambil nebar senyum mengembang dengar omongan Pein barusan. Terutama Konan. Cewek biru itu sekarang salting dan menoleh ke arah lain, biar cowok disebelahnya gak lihat kalau mukanya udah merah banget. Tapi tetep aja si Pein kagak peka. Padahal seharusnya Pein malu dengan insiden di UKS kemarin. Konan aja heran lihat Pein gak ada nyinggung soal itu. Jadinya dia diem aja. Lanjut jalan ke asrama SMA.

"Kenapa mereka gak jadian aja, sih?" gumam Miyako geleng-geleng kepala lihat dua sejoli itu yang polos soal cinta, weleh-weleh.

.

* * *

"Gue tetep muak banget kalau kalian nyinggung soal Kakuzu! Jadi jangan sebut namanya lagi!" teriak Satomi marah-marah ke RyoRei. Sekarang mereka bertiga lagi di taman asrama setelah melihat Shiho buru-buru cabut dari taman Sakura. Shiho kayaknya lagi nahan nangis, jadinya ketiga _OC_ kita ini kasihan gitu.

"Ja elah! Lo kayak gak tau Kakuzu aja! Dia itu emang polos soal cinta. Kalau lo suruh dia milih duit atau cinta, dia pasti lebih milih DUIT!" balas Ryo cepet. Rei yang disampingnya manggut-manggut setuju.

"Tapi masa' dia gak peka sedikiiiiiiittt aja soal Shiho? Lo gak lihat tuh anak orang nangis bombai cuma karena seekor tikus got Akatsuki itu?" kata Satomi lagi. Dia bener-bener stres. Sampai-sampai dia garuk-garuk kepala persis kutuan.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kita gak bantuin Kakuzu aja biar sadar masalah perasaan Shiho? _Simple_ , 'kan?" sahut Rei santai sukses bikin RyoSato melotot ke arah dia.

"Apa?" tanya Rei kagak ngerti kenapa mereka lihat dia kayak gitu.

"IDE BAGUS!" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

"Lo emang jenius, Rei! Kenapa gak kepikiran, ya?" kata Ryo.

"Kalau gitu, apa rencana kalian?" tanya Rei tertarik juga dengan usul yang gak sengaja dia usulkan.

"Kita butuh bantuan Akatsuki kali ini…" jawab Satomi senyum-senyum gaje bikin kedua cowok itu lihatin cewek itu dengan bingung.

 _Next chapter - 10 December_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Akhirnya selesai juga! Kita fokus soal pertandingan untuk _chapter_ depan!

Akatsuki : Haaaahhhh…

 _Author_ : Kenapa?

Kisame : Gue tanding sama Tobi besok…

Deidara : Gue dipasangin sama Kakuzu, un…

Hidan : Dan gue lomba catur…

Itachi : Ucapkan selamat untuk gue karena gue dengan sangat cakepnya kepilih menjadi peserta lomba tenis lapangan…

 _Author_ : Jangan mengeluh! Pokoknya kalian lihat aja apa yang terjadi sama lo semua pas lomba nanti. Akhir kata, terima kasih telah mendukung _fic_ ini sampai sekarang. Terutama bagi _reviewers, followers, favs_. Sekali lagi, silahkan tinggalkan _review_ , saran, kesan, maupun ide. _Jaa_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	21. Opening Show

_Author_ : Terima kasih atas _review_ nya! Omong-omong banyak yang komen soal kebejatan Kakuzu sama Shiho, ya!

Hidan : Shiho? Kenapa sama cewek itu?

Satomi : Lo gak perlu tau, Dan.

Reisuke : Tapi yang pasti kita butuh bantuan lo semua dari Akatsuki.

Zetsu : Emangnya tuh anak orang lo apain, Kuz?

Kakuzu : Mana gue tau! Gue rasa gue gak ada ngomong kasar sama dia.

Ryosuke : Ada kali!

Kakuzu : Hah? Ada, ya?

Satomi : Males dibahas. Mending pembaca langsung baca aja. Ini adalah _chapter_ pembukaan pertandingan sekaligus beberapa pertandingan yang sudah dimulai.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Yo! Pemiliknya Masashi Kishimoto! Ane cuma minjem bentar sampai ane puaaaassssss, wkwkwkwkwk! Eh, eh, eh, tunggu dulu. Kecuali OC dan cerita, ini hanya milik ane seorang. Bukan orang lain. Jadi jangan minjem OC tanpa pemberitahuan ane, ya!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo and ItaIzu and KakuShi. Bersiap-siaplah anda Hidan dan Deidara! Author akan munculkan pairing kalian, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY ONE**

 **OPENING SHOW**

 **.**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid dari kelima SMA terkenal seantero negara Shinobi akhirnya datang juga. Pertandingan persahabatan sebentar lagi akan dibuka secara resmi di SMA Konohagakure sebagai tuan rumah. Wajar aja, karena selama dua tahun terakhir, SMA yang dipimpin kepsek gendeng macem Tsunade bisa meraih peringkat satu alias juara umum. Makanya peserta dari SMA Konohagakure kembali lagi diunggulkan dan menjadi rival terberat bagi SMA lain.

Sementara itu, para OSIS udah bersiap-siap di panggung, di bazar ataupun _stand_ , termasuk di tempat arena pertandingan. Gak ketinggalan juga Akatsuki kita. KakuDei udah markir dengan indah di gerbang utama SMA bareng Tsunade, Yamato, Kakashi, dan Ibiki. Mau nyambut tamu yang menurut jadwal akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"Cih, berarti si Nenek Kaguya itu beneran datang?" tanya Tsunade kesel ke Kakashi. Padahal dia berharep banget cewek terkenal seperti dia gak datang ke acara internasional kayak gini.

"Hehehe, iya, Tsunade-sama…" jawab Kakashi cengengesan gaje. Tsunade cuma mendengus sampai napas api keluar dari hidungnya *Lebay*.

"Yamato, kamu serius nyuruh dua bocah ini jadi _cosplay_ lambang sekolah?" kali ini Ibiki nanya dengan tampang _impossible_ ke KakuDei yang menurutnya jauh dari kata 'normal'.

Maklum aja Ibiki mikir kayak gitu. Orang KakuDei pakai kostum burung elang dan gak ketinggalan tiga coretan hitam di pipi mereka. Persis orang mau perang. Tapi yang paling gak normal itu Kakuzu. Udah pakai kostum, pakai cadar segala lagi. Ini sih bikin tamu jadi pada lari pas lihat muka dia.

"Serius, Sensei. Mereka cocok 'kan jadi lambang sekolah kita? Lagipula mereka mau sendiri, kok!" Yamato ngacungin jempolnya ke Ibiki.

" **Siapa yang mau sendiri (un)?"** batin KakuDei kesiksa, ck ck ck.

CKIIIIITTT! Lima mobil _limousine_ hitam markir indah di depan gerbang sekolah. Terpaksa keenam orang itu mingkem dan pasang muka super serius, kecuali Tsunade yang pasang wajah ramah. Dia tau kalau keempat mobil itu milik para kepsek dari empat SMA lain. Tapi satunya lagi punya siapa?

Gak lama, keluar Kakek tua kecil, pria berkulit coklat tinggi besar, pria berambut merah dan cewek cantik bin seksi dari keempat mobil itu. Bahkan terlihat juga delapan bus sekolah yang menyusul dan markir di tempat yang sudah disediakan alias tempat parker khusus peserta lomba.

Begitu pintu bus terbuka, semua murid dari SMA lain itu berhamburan keluar persis anak ayam. Intinya situasi ribut bener karena mereka pada gabung tanpa lihat-lihat dari SMA mana. KakuDei _sweatdrop_. Mereka udah bayangin tangan mereka pegel karena terlalu banyak bersalaman dengan orang bejibun.

"Lama tak bertemu, Tsunade-sama!" kata kepsek cewek seksi itu ke Tsunade. Tsunade senyum gaje. Mereka berdua bersalaman dan cipika-cipiki ala barat.

"Wah, anda makin cantik saja, Mei-sama," balas Tsunade. Tsunade langsung memperkenalkan Mei ke Kakashi dan Ibiki yang disampingnya. Terus ke Yamato sebagai ketua OSIS.

Tapi begitu Mei lihat KakuDei, dia melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan jijik. Otomatis KakuDei jadi kesel.

"Siapa mereka? Anak-anak gembel?" tanya Mei ke Tsunade.

" **GEMBEL (UN)!?"** batin KakuDei gak terima, wkwkwkwkwkwk! Masa' muka mereka disamakan sama gembel? Apa-apaan itu? Sementara aura membunuh mereka keluar, Tsunade ketawa hambar ke Mei.

"Err, hehehe, mereka itu sebagai _cosplay_ lambang sekolah saja. Makanya kami rias begitu," jawab Tsunade. Kakashi manggut-manggut canggung. Sedangkan Yamato mati-matian nahan tawa sampai badannya geter semua, ck ck ck.

Klap! Blam! Semua orang langsung menoleh ke seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi yang baru aja keluar dari mobil _limousine_ satunya lagi. Siapakah dia?

JRENG JRENG JRENG! Muncul juga saingan Tsunade dalam hal ketenaran alias Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Cewek berambut putih panjang itu pakai kacamata hitam dengan setelan jas serba hitam dari atas ke bawah. Sepatu hak tingginya itu sengaja dia hentakkan sambil jalan keras-keras biar terkesan keren. Tsunade cuma bisa pasang muka asem sementara para kepsek lain ber-wow-ria.

Gak lama, keluar seorang pria dari mobil Kaguya tadi. Kita sebut saja pria itu sebagai suaminya, Ootsutsuki Tenji. Ketua DPR negara Shinobi. Wah, gak istri gak suami sama-sama hebat, ya. Beda dari Tsunade si pemabuk * _Author_ ditinju*.

"Oh, Tsunade-san. Lama tak bertemu. Sejak rapat komite pendidikan Shinobi waktu itu, ya?" kata Kaguya formal banget.

"Gue gak perlu inget kapan kita ketemu terakhir kali. Ngapain lo disini? Ini bukan acara lo!" balas Tsunade bener-bener kagak sopan. Yang lain diem doang. Soalnya mereka tau kalau Kaguya sama Tsunade bertemu, kayak kucing _vs_ tikus. Dimana disini Tsunade yang jadi tikus.

"Oi, oi, Tsunade. Kau bisa bertengkar dengan dia nanti. Setidaknya antar dulu kami ke panggung utama," sahut kepsek Iwagakure, Onoki si Kakek tua kecil. Dia takut aja kalau encoknya kambuh karena berdiri lama-lama.

"Kakek gak apa-apa? Perlu kugendong kagak?" cucu Onoki, Kurotsuchi nawarin jasa gendong. Maklum, terkadang Kakeknya itu luar binasa keras kepala. Makanya terkadang dia pengen banget getok kepala manusia uzur itu biar kapok.

"Aku adalah kepsek SMA Iwagakure! Aku gak butuh bantuan dari bocah tak berguna sepertimu!" Onoki teriak-teriak gaje di telinga Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi hanya bisa berharap semoga telinganya masih bisa berfungsi.

"Kaaakkk, unnn! Kaaakkk, unnnn!" lha, ini kenapa lagi coba? Tiba-tiba Deidara malah bersuara gaje bin nista sama murid-murid sekolah lain. Semua murid _sweatdrop_. Dia pakai kostum elang, tapi bersuara gagak. Pakai 'un-un' segala lagi. Sebagai efek, dia kepak-kepakkan sayapnya bersiap terbang yang gak bakalan terbang.

"Duuiiiiitt, duuiiiiiiiit!" ini lagi lebih aneh. Pembaca pasti tau kalau orang yang bersuara ini gak lain dan gak bukan adalah Kakuzu. Mata ijonya dipelototin bikin semua murid merinding disko berasa mau dipalak habis-habisan.

Daripada habis-habisin waktu, terpaksa mereka semua harus bersalaman dengan duo makhluk gaje yang entah kenapa dengan cakepnya bisa kepilih jadi _cosplayer_ lambang sekolah. Diam-diam para kepsek lain mengakui sendiri dalam hati, kalau rumor Tsunade itu kepsek gendeng emang bener. Yamato? Dia cuma bisa berdo'a semoga setelah pertandingan selesai, dia gak bakal dapet tonjokan sakti Tsunade.

* * *

.

* * *

Aoba berdiri di tengah panggung sambil ngelihatin pasukan tamu yang baru masuk pakai teropong comotan. Dia lihat juga Yamato ngacungin jempol tinggi-tinggi pertanda acara bisa langsung dimulai.

"Wah, para tamu udah datang. Bersiap, bersiap!" seru Aoba nyuruh temen-temennya yang berurusan dengan acara untuk ambil posisi.

"Para peserta SMA Konohagakure harap duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan," kata Ebisu pakai toa. Tanpa banyak cincong, peserta dari tuan rumah duduk anteng di kursi, termasuk sebagian anggota Akatsuki dan Naruto cs.

Kemudian, seluruh kepsek dari SMA-SMA terkenal dan pasangan suami-istri Ootsutsuki duduk di sofa paling depan. Namanya juga tamu undangan utama. Dan kali ini Tsunade harus pasrah karena dia duduk disamping Kaguya yang acuh gak acuh sama dia, sukses bikin darah Tsunade mendidih.

Setelah Tsunami dan Hana muncul di panggung, acara dimulai seperti gladiresik kemarin. Murid SMA Konohagakure yang melihat gladiresik secara _live_ , kayaknya akan tutup mata pasrah, gak kuat nahan malu. Bahkan si Pein pakai topeng-topengan _spiderman_ hasil minjem dari Tobi. Dia ngikutin saran Kisame rupanya. Sekaligus biar gak ada yang tau wajahnya pas dia malu besar nanti.

Ini dia bencana besar yang ditakuti semua murid dari tuan rumah. Pasukan KabuShin masuk ke arena panggung. Tapi anehnya, kemarin mereka 'kan pakai abnormal bin gaje. Sekarang mereka semua pakai _tuxedo plus_ kacamata hitam. Terasa banget kerennya. Bahkan gak ada satupun yang bawa panci, spatula, atau apapun itu.

"Lha? Ini cuma perasaan gue doang atau emang mereka lebih normal dari gladiresik kemarin?" gumam Hidan cengo. Ajib aja dia lihat si kacamata kuda bisa kelihatan _cool_ juga.

Bukan cuma Hidan. Murid tuan rumah pada bisik-bisik gaje melihat perubahan atmosfir. Sekaligus menghela napas lega. Setidaknya rasa malu berkurang lihat pasukan tari kreasi nista itu bisa bersikap formal.

Tapi begitu Ebisu menekan tombol _'on'_ , maka pasukan tari kreasi juga _on_. Musik _50 ways to say goodbye_ mulai menghentak-hentakkan panggung. Tapi KabuShin cs belum ada yang bergerak, masih pasang pose.

 _My heart is paralyzed, My head was oversized_

 _I'll take the high road like I should_

Jiah, ternyata goyangan mereka belum ada yang berubah dari kemarin! Shin menggoyangkan dadanya vulgar banget bikin semua kepsek melotot horor! Kabuto menyusul. Cowok itu pakai gaya goyang itik tepat ke Kaguya. Otomatis ini dapat respon dari Kaguya dong. Cewek itu buka kacamata hitamnya perlahan sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Bagian ini, Tsunade ngucap puji syukur dalam hati. Ternyata para muridnya masih setia sama dia, wkwkwkwkwk!

Bagaimana dengan SMA Konohagakure? Pein nepuk jidat. Kisame geleng-geleng kepala. Hidan nyengir. Kakuzu nahan tawa. Tobi malah ajeb-ajeb gak jelas. Naruto tutup mata takut tergoda. Sasuke ber'cih-cih' ria. Shikamaru _as always_ ngorok di kursinya. Chouji asyik makan keripik. Dan murid lainnya nutup setengah wajah mereka pakai tangan. Weleh-weleh, bener-bener penuh kontroversi.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, lagu selesai. Dan tentu aja tari kreasi yang gak bisa disebut tari kreasi itu juga selesai. KabuShin cs balik ke mode normal dan pergi ke belakang panggung. Suasana hening seketika.

"Tsu…Tsunade-sama…" panggil Ei, kepsek Kumo sambil pasang ekspresi _shock_.

"Hm, apaan?" Tsunade nanya ogah-ogahan.

"Ta-tari ma-macam apa itu?" tanya Ei balik.

"Hah? Jelas tari kreasi, 'kan? Gimana? Bagus, gak? Itu tari buatan gue sama Jiraiya!" akhirnya terjawab sudah teka-teki yang memenuhi pikiran semua orang. Siapa sangka tari kreasi nista itu ciptaan Tsunade sama Jiraiya? Pantas aja aneh gitu. Pas Tsunade ngomong kayak gitu, dia sengaja ngomong keras-keras, jadi semuanya pada denger. Yang lain langsung pasang tampang – _Are you serious, Tsunade-sama!?-._

" **Pantes aja tariannya ganjen gitu. Ternyata Kakek keturunan kodok itu dibalik semua ini,"** batin Kisame _sweatdrop_.

"Jiraiya? O-ohh…mantan kepala direktorat pusat informasi negara Shinobi, ya?" sahut kepsek Suna canggung.

"Oi, Kaguya! Gimana penampilan anak-anak gue tadi? Lo pasti terpukau, 'kan?" Tsunade nanya ke Kaguya dengan senyum mengejek. Tapi reaksi Kaguya bener-bener di luar ekspetasi Tsunade.

"Unik…" jawab Kaguya kalem. Tsunade cuma senyum sok pas denger itu. Tapi ternyata Kaguya belum selesai ngomong.

"…Sekaligus payah,"

"APA KATAMUUUU, BRENGSEEEEEEKKKK!?" amarah Tsunade kepancing juga. Nenek-Nenek itu sekarang ngangkat kaki kirinya ke sofa dan ngacungin tinju ke Kaguya. Tapi dia ditanggapin cuek. Kaguya _still stay cool_. Urat-urat batas kesabaran nongol di jidat Tsunade. Intinya dia gak peduli dia dimana sekarang yang penting bisa nonjok cewek sok keren itu.

"Err, Tsunade-sama, kalau mau berantem, nanti aja di ring tinju. Udah kami siapkan kok untuk pertandingan. Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan acaranya?" samber Tsunami takut-takut. Kali aja Tsunade beneran ngamuk, terus hancur deh panggung utama. Bisa berabe entar.

"GUE GAK ADA URUSAN SAMA LO, BOCAH TENGIK!" Tsunade langsung nyemprot Tsunami. Tsunami mingkem takut kena lalap.

Melihat situasi gak mendukung, Kakashi bergerak ke dekat Tsunade. Terlihat dia berusaha menurunkan kadar es tong-tong aka emosi di diri Nenek gendeng itu. Untung aja Tsunade mau denger. Dia duduk balik di samping Kaguya sambil mendengus kesal. Lalu Kakashi balik ke posisi dan memberi kode ke TsuHana untuk ngelanjutin acara yang tertunda tadi.

Acara kembali dilanjutkan. Pembaca yang udah baca _chapter_ 19 pasti tau acara selanjutnya. Apalagi kalau bukan pentas drama dari Raidou tema putri Rapunzel? Waktu murid tuan rumah denger 'acara selanjutnya', mereka udah was-was aja. Jelas-jelas mereka tau apa yang terjadi pas gladiresik. Entah gimana lagi nasib drama Raidou kali ini.

Tapi sayang sekali, _readers_. Terjadi kekacauan di belakang panggung. Apa ya yang terjadi? Lebih baik kita lihat langsung ke TKP! * _Opera Van Java mode on*_

* * *

.

* * *

Dua puluh menit sebelum pembukaan panggung utama dimulai…

"Apa? Lo serius, Genma?" tanya Iruka sekali lagi. Dia gak percaya sama informasi Genma barusan. Pemain utama wanita alias pemeran Rapunzel gak datang? _What the hell_!? Padahal ini acara penting dan cewek gentong itu gak datang di saat gak tepat.

"Waduh, gawat dong! Gimana ini!? Gimana nasib dramanya?" Kotetsu malah parno. Dia garuk-garuk kepala stres.

"Kita gak punya waktu lagi! Kita harus cari pengganti cewek itu sekarang!" sahut Raidou mencetuskan ide gawat darurat.

"Tapi siapa, bego? Cewek satu-satunya yang pirang di pengisi acara cuma dia doang, 'kan? Lagian kita gak ada punya wig pirang! Siapa coba yang mau kita suruh?" balas Kotetsu yang ada benarnya juga. Gak punya wig, berarti mereka harus cari cewek yang bener-bener pirang. Tapi siapa?

Bicara masalah pirang, semua anggota OSIS pada ngiderin seisi belakang panggung mencari 'tersangka'. Dan ternyata mata mereka menangkap Kakuzu dan Deidara yang duduk di peti buat nunggu giliran mereka mengucapkan selamat datang sama tamu nanti. IruKoteGenRaidou langsung datang kayak lomba marathon ke dua makhluk gaje yang gak ada kerjaan itu.

"Dei!" teriak Genma. Deidara otomatis menoleh, diikuti Kakuzu yang menatap malas ke empat OSIS itu.

"Kenapa lo semua?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada jutek. Dia dapet firasat ada sesuatu yang gak beres.

"Kita dalam situasi gawat darurat! Pemeran Rapunzelnya kena diare parah, jadi dia gak datang hari ini!" jawab Genma frustasi.

"Hah? Serius, un?" Deidara jadi agak panik juga. Gak ada pemeran utama, gimana acara bisa jalan lancar?

"Waduh, gawat juga dong. Kalau gitu cepat kalian cari pemeran pengganti!" sahut Kakuzu heran dengan pikiran bolot para OSIS di depannya itu. Apa susahnya coba nyari pemeran cewek dadakan?

"Udah dapet, kok," jawaban Kotetsu sukses buat KakuDei bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Kakuzu gak ngerti. Gak mungkin dia sendiri! Jelas-jelas dia cowok, kulit hitam, bercadar lagi. Gak ada satupun imej Rapunzel yang ada di diri dia. Kalau drama tentang Pangeran berkuda putih melawan teroris Irak mungkin ada.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, keempat jari telunjuk empat OSIS itu secara serempak menunjuk Deidara! Deidara yang ditunjuk jelas protes.

"Lo semua pada katarak ya, un!? Gue ini cowok, un! Lagian gue gak tau dialog dramanya nanti, un! Cari orang lain aja sana, un!"

"Kita gak punya wig, Dei. Jadi kita harus cari yang asli pirang. Cuma lo doang disini yang pirang! Tolonglah, Dei! Bantuin kita, dooonggg!" Iruka mohon-mohon melas ke Deidara. Deidara kasihan juga lihat seniornya mohon sampai gitu banget.

"Cih, ya udah deh, un! Gue mau bantuin, un! Jadi mana kostumnya, un?" Deidara akhirnya setuju. OSIS lompat-lompat kodok saking senangnya, ck ck ck.

"Pas drama selesai, lo harus cepat ganti kostum Rapunzel lo dengan kostum elang kita ini. Soalnya bagian kita tiga acara setelah drama," Kakuzu mengingatkan Deidara biar pirang satu itu gak lupa kapan mereka tampil. Nanti ujung-ujungnya acara malah hancur lagi.

Begitulah yang terjadi dua puluh menit yang lalu sebelum TsuHana memanggil pasukan pentas drama. Dan sekarang kita kembali ke waktu sebenarnya.

Begitu para pemeran memasuki panggung, murid SMA Konohagakure melongo melihat postur Rapunzel dari gentong jadi menciut. Ada apa ini? Sementara itu Akatsuki merasa gak asing dengan pemeran Rapunzelnya. Rambut pirang yang menutupi separuh muka.

"Hoi, gue ngerasa gak asing dengan Rapunzel itu…" kata Konan.

"Ho'oh. Apalagi ekspresi cemberutnya itu. Kayaknya itu pemeran pengganti paksaan deh," sambung Zetsu mengiyakan. Wajah pemeran Rapunzel yang sekarang asli berkerut kayak Nenek keriputan.

Disaat semua orang bisik-bisik gaje, Raidou juga ngomong sama Deidara. Dengan suara pelan tentunya.

"Ingat, Dei. Fokus sama drama. Jangan buat drama ini berantakan," kata Raidou.

"Lo tenang aja, un. Yang pasti gue gak bakal buat lo mendem di panggung kayak gladiresik, un," balas Deidara santai bikin Raidou senyum hambar.

Setelah membungkuk hormat ke penonton, aksi drama pecah. Pemeran bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Seperti biasa, semua cewek pada jerit-jerit gaje pas lihat Raidou. Bahkan cewek dari SMA lain juga. Ada pula yang berencana mau minta nomor hp bocah itu, weleh-weleh. Para kaum Adam cuma bisa senyum kecut. Sirik soalnya!

Tapi, begitu adegan pangeran dan Rapunzel di tower muncul, sontak semua perhatian tertuju ke pemeran cewek yang diperankan cowok aka Deidara.

"Putriku, julurkanlah rambut emas indahmu itu!" teriak Raidou dramatis. Kembali lagi kaum Hawa jerit-jerit, sampai-sampai ada yang pingsan karena gak tahan dengan pesona Raidou, ck ck ck.

Deidara langsung beraksi dengan menjulurkan rambut pirang tambahan ke bawah tower ciptaan OSIS (Wig pirang emang gak ada. Sedangkan rambut pirang tambahan ada. Jadi itu alasannya pemeran Rapunzel harus pirang asli biar rambut aslinya bisa disambungkan dengan rambut tambahan). Raidou tentu aja narik rambut Deidara. Tapi dia gak ada pakai perasaan. Si Dei kesakitan di atas sana karena rambutnya berasa mau copot.

"WADAAOW! WOI, LO BISA NARIK RAMBUT GUE DENGAN LEMBUT KAGAK, UN!? LO KIRA RAMBUT GUE TALI APA BISA LO MAIN TARIK AJA, UN!?" hahaha! Si Dei malah misuh-misuh gaje di panggung. Raidou _sweatdrop_. Sementara di belakang panggung, Genma jedotin kepalanya dengan tiang kayu saking stres dengar omongan Deidara barusan.

"Rapunzelnya galak…" gumam salah satu murid cewek ke murid di sebelahnya.

"Kok logat bicaranya agak aneh, ya? Ada un-un gitu? Emang Rapunzel bicara begitu di versi asli?"

"Rapunzel versi abad 21 kali,"

"Itu suara Deidara, 'kan?" tanya Sasori yang langsung mengenali suara _partner_ nya. Akatsuki saling pandang. Terus ngalihin pandangan ke Deidara yang di panggung.

"Deidara-Senpai ngapain disitu? Seharusnya 'kan dia tampil bareng Kakuzu-Senpai.." gumam Tobi sok mikir.

"Wakakakak! Siapa sangka Deidara mau pakai gaun merepotkan gitu? Kalau gini, drama jauh lebih hancur dengan dia pemeran Rapunzelnya!" sambung Hidan ketawa ngakak lihat betapa apesnya nasib Deidara.

Drama terus berlanjut walaupun ada adegan nista di tower tadi. Dari adegan lari dari penjahat, adegan dansa di istana, adegan duduk bareng di perahu sambil melihat bintang, dan adegan terakhir adegan cium pangeran dan Rapunzel.

Ciuman!? Itu dia masalahnya! Deidara gak tau kalau ada adegan ciuman di drama ini. Lho kok gitu? Soalnya adegan yang tertulis di naskah drama adalah 'Kemudian, pangeran dan Rapunzel melakukan hal yang selalu dilakukan pasangan kekasih'. Mana Deidara tau apa 'hal yang selalu dilakukan pasangan kekasih' itu! Dia pikir mungkin sekedar pelukan atau semacamnya. Tapi begitu _narrator_ drama bilang mereka akan berciuman, Deidara langsung melotot horor.

"Tuan Putri, wajahmu begitu bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, biarkanlah bibirku untuk bertemu di bibirmu," kata Raidou dengan nada _super_ romantis, sukses bikin semua cewek ngejerit kecewa. Soalnya mereka iri dengan posisi Deidara yang bakal dicium.

"Oi, oi, si Dei mau dicium tuh!" kata Hidan seneng banget. Dia gak sabar mau lihat adegannya gimana.

"Ini sih homo namanya.." gumam Sasori nyengir. Padahal dia juga pernah berciuman gak sengaja sama Deidara pas perang geng. Apalagi itu _first kiss_ nya tuh!

"Err…Raidou-Senpai, un..Gu-gue…" bisik Deidara pelan _plus_ panik kuadrat. Apalagi begitu dilihatnya Raidou memajukan wajahnya.

8 cm

7 cm

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

"GYYAAAAA! GUE GAK MAHO, UN!" teriak Deidara langsung mendorong Raidou sampai ngejomplang dari tempatnya. Terus cowok pirang itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan megangin kepalanya sambil teriak, "Tolong, un! Gue mau dilecehin, un!"

"WAKAKAKAKAK! Kasihan banget si Raidou!" Itachi ketawa ngakak sambil mukul-mukulin lututnya sampai perutnya sakit kebanyakan ketawa.

"Bukannya yang kasihan itu Deidara, ya?" gumam Konan bingung dengan omongan Itachi. Jelas-jelas Dei yang mau dicium, kenapa jadi Raidou yang dikasihani?

Singkatnya, drama Rapunzel bukan berakhir karena ciuman pangeran dan Rapunzel. Tapi berakhir dengan lempar properti massal Deidara demi menyelamatkan dia dari pelecehan seksual LGBT, weleh-weleh.

.

~o0o~

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya gimana akhir dari acara pembukaan, maka nistalah jawabannya. Setelah drama selesai, Tsunade berpidato gak beres. Kenapa? Soalnya sambil pidato, dia minum bir sampai mabuk di depan panggung. Terpaksa Kakashi dan Anko mengamankan Tsunade sebelum ngamuk beneran (Inilah alasan Yamato gak mau pidato di hari ini. Tsunade bakal buat malu ujung-ujungnya). Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan atraksi wushu dari Tenten. Cewek cepol itu malah salah lempar tombaknya sampai nancep cantik di dekat Kaguya. Kaguya langsung keringat dingin. Dia pikir murid Tsunade itu berniat bunuh dia kali, ya? Sedangkan Tenji melotot angker ke Tenten yang dibalas cengengesan dari cewek itu.

Acara selanjutnya adalah KakuDei yang memberi ucapan juga. Si Dei malah pidato sambil banjir air mata mengingat nasibnya yang apes di tempo acara. Dan acara-acara selanjutnya sampai pembukaan pun dinyatakan selesai.

Nah, ini dia acara utamanya. Pertandingan renang! Para pendukung dari kelima SMA terkenal berkumpul sampai bejibun di gedung renang. Lalu siapa perwakilan SMA kita? Konan! Kok bisa? Soalnya setelah pulang dari distrik 12, dia minta tolong sama Pein biar diajuin sebagai peserta renang. Dia lumayan jago renang.

" _GO_ KONAN, _GO_ KONAN, _GO_ KONAN, _GO_!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan para _OC_ cewek pada teriak-teriak dengan pom-pom dari kain pel. Bener-bener autis.

"Buset deh! Mereka kenapa coba?" tanya Kiba gak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku cewek-cewek itu. Lain dari Hinata yang cuma duduk manis di bangku penonton.

"Itu Konan-Senpai! Konan-Senpaaaaaiiii!" Tobi langsung lambai-lambai gaje begitu melihat Konan keluar dari ruang ganti peserta dengan pakaian renang hitam.

Pein langsung memerah pas lihat lekuk tubuh Konan yang seksi abis. Itachi sesaat gak berkedip. Kisame manggut-manggut. Si autis Tobi masih sibuk dengan aksi lambai-lambai. Sementara Konan lagi melakukan pemanasan di pinggir kolam bareng peserta lain (Renangnya gak ngenal cewek atau cowok. Gender apapun boleh ikut dalam lomba renang 100 meter ini).

"Ternyata Konan seksi juga, ya. Secara dia 'kan gak pernah pakai pakaian ketat…" gumam Hidan dan seketika dipelototin sama sekitar aka anggota Akatsuki dan Naruto cs.

"Gue gak ada mikir mesum. Apaan sih lo pada?" Hidan ngelak. Orang dia gak ngerasa mesum *Emangnya kagak, ya?*.

"Para peserta harap segera bersiap di pinggir kolam. Begitu mendengar suara tembakan dari saya, maka berenanglah secepat mungkin agar menjadi pemenang!" teriak Guy pakai toa sambil ngacungin pistol ke udara. Konan dan peserta lain pasang wajah serius ke kolam. Mereka pasang pose siap renang di pinggir kolam. Suasana hening.

DORRR! Pistol dibunyikan. Semua penonton bersorak begitu para peserta nyebur dan berenang secepat mungkin. Tim penyemangat Konan makin bergaya norak. Mereka sampai membanting benda-benda di sekitar mereka dengan emosi. Ini sih rusuh namanya. Sebenernya mereka berniat menyemangati atau mau menghancurkan gedung renang?

"Ayo, Konan! Tiru Kisame si manusia ikan kita!" teriak Itachi bikin Kisame keki.

"Lebih cepat, Konan! Lebih cepat!" sambung Pein ikutan teriak.

Konan makin mempercepat renangnya. Nafasnya hampir habis kebanyakan nyelem. Tapi denger Pein dan para konconya sampai semangat begitu, dia juga harus kasih hasil terbaik, 'kan?

"Pffuaahh!" Konan akhirnya sampai duluan di garis _finish_ dan menempati posisi pertama. SMA Konohagakure langsung lompat-lompat gaje di bangku sambil teriak, "Hidup SMA Konohagakure! Hiduuuppp!"

"Posisi pertama diraih SMA Konohagakure, disusul posisi kedua dari SMA Kirigakure dan ketiga adalah SMA Sunagakure!" teriak Guy begitu para peserta satu-persatu sampai di garis _finish_.

"Yeeeee! Akatsuki menang!" teriak Pein saking senangnya.

" _BANZAAAIII_!" Akatsuki mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas dengan kompak.

* * *

.

* * *

Neji membaca sms dari Tenten yang baru datang. Dalam lomba pertama aka renang, SMA Konohagakure yang diwakili Konan menang juga. Maklum, Neji gak ada di gedung renang. Dia ada di lapangan buat nemenin Lee. Soalnya cowok itu mewakili SMA di lari 100 meter.

"Oi, Lee! Kita menang! Dapat juara satu!" seru Neji nunjukin sms dari Tenten ke Lee.

"Konan menang!? Baiklah, kalau begitu gue gak akan kalah! Semangat masa mudaaaa!" keluar juga kata-kata khas nista dari mulut cowok bergaya rambut aneh itu.

"Oh ya, Neji. Bukannya elo juga ada jadwal tanding basket setelah ini sama para Senpai?" tanya Lee sambil melakukan pemanasan.

"Itu mulainya agak siang. Jadi gue masih bisa nemenin lo. Gak usah lo pikirin soal itu, yang penting lo harus menang!" balas Neji.

"YOSSSHHHH!"

.

* * *

Neji _sweatdrop_ lihat hasil pertandingan. Bahkan wasitnyapun ikutan _sweatdrop_. Neji senang sih si Lee dapat peringkat satu. Tapi si Lee lupa kalau ini lari 100 meter. Jadi dia lari terus setelah lewat garis _finish_. Mungkin dikira Lee lari 1000 meter kali, ya? Terpaksa para petugas lomba ngejar-ngejar Lee sampai nafas udah mau habis.

"Gawat…Anak itu terlalu semangat…" gumam Neji.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Neji melihat Lee lari kencang mendekati arena pertandingan. Leenya cengengesan, tapi gak terlihat dia capek. Adanya petugas lomba yang udah tepar gak jauh dari Lee karena kehabisan nafas, ck ck ck.

Dua pertandingan dimenangkan SMA Konohagakure. Bagaimana nasib pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya? Tunggu di _chapter_ depan!

 _Next chapter – 17 December_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Akatsuki : Hidup Konan! Hidup Konan!

Konan : Terima kasih, terima kasih!

NaruSasuShikaNeji : Hidup Lee! Hidup Lee!

Lee : _Arigatou, minna-san_! Ini semua berkat dukungan kalian!

Ino : Setelah lari 100 meter, tanding basket orang-orang Neji, 'kan? Semoga aja gak gaje hasilnya…

Neji : Gue pastiin sama lo kalau kita bakal menang. Tapi tanding basketnya sampai hari ketiga. Soalnya 'kan agak lama.

Hidan : Kalau masalah itu, gue juga kali. Gue catur dan _final_ nya di hari terakhir.

Sasuke : Cih, kayak iya aja lo bisa sampai ke _final_ …

Hidan : Apa maksud lo, pantat ayam!?

Sakura : Berisik banget, _thor_.

 _Author_ : Ho'oh. Tapi wajar aja. Kalau masalah pertandingan, semuanya emang harus berisik. Gak berisik, mana seru.

Kakuzu : Oh ya, _thor_. Katanya _pairing_ Hidan bakal dimunculin di pertandingan. Tapi kapan?

 _Author_ : Itu bener, Zu. Cuma gak di _chapter_ ini. Lo tenang aja deh. _Partner_ lo itu segera dapat _pairing_.

Hidan : Jangan sama Anko-Sensei!

Sasori : Buset deh lo! Gue sih amit-amit kepengen _pairing_ lo Sensei galak itu!

Deidara : _Pairing_ gue juga bakal dimunculin, un? Soalnya lo buat itu di awal _chapter_ ini tadi, un.

 _Author_ : Iya, Dei. Gue pastiin lo bakalan suka sama cewek yang gue pasangin sama lo!

Deidara : Yuhuuuuuu! Syalalalala, un!

Sakura : Akhir kata, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Silahkan tinggalkan saran, kesan, ide, maupun request di kotak _review_. _Author fic_ ini pasti mau mendengar dan mempertimbangkannya. _Jaa_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	22. Home vs Aways

Sasuke : Siapa sangka _review_ lo sekarang bisa seratus lewat? Padahal menurut gue 'kan susah banget dapet satu _review_ aja.

 _Author_ : Lo itu sebenernya mau muji gue atau gimana? Itu semua karena para pembaca setia _fic_ ini tau! Terutama **Furasawa99** yang langsung me _review_ dari _chap_ 12 sampai _chap_ 21.

Lee : Sistem ngebut? Wah, banyak juga, ya!

Sasuke : Terus buat _readers_ lainnya?

Naruto : Lo itu bego, hah? Ya jelas kita harus ngucapin terima kasih untuk jalannya _fic_ ini. Seperti contoh **Jashin lovers** , **Chocky** , **Itakun** , **RedPeach** , **Kinohara Hyuuki no Fujoshi** , **ItaIzu's Lover** , **Furasawa99** , **RIKUDO MADARA 39** , **Neng275** , **ichirisa** , **Uj** , **Udin Teme** dan _readers_ lain yang selalu ngasih saran maupun kesan.

Sasuke : Tumben lo mau bela _author_ gaje itu…

Naruto : Mau gimana lagi? Kalau gak gue bela, ngambekan dia mah.

Neji : Jadi, ini _chapter_ tentang pertandingan gue, 'kan?

 _Author_ : Ho'oh. Lo 'kan mau tanding basket. Semoga menang, ya!

Neji : Bukannya elo yang bikin gue menang atau kagak di lomba nanti? * _sweatdrop_ *

Tenten : Nejiiiiiiii, semangaaaaaatttt!

Ino : Cieee, yang disemangati!

Neji : Diem aja deh lo, pirang!

Zetsu : Yang bikin gue gak sabar itu justru Kisame. Entah gimana nasib dia nanti sama bocah baygon.

Kisame : Akhirnya ada juga yang ngerti penderitaan gue!*banjir air mata*

 _Author_ : Hmm, entahlah. Semua terjawab di _chapter_ ini. Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: No, no, no, not mine. But yours, Mr. Masashi! Terima kasih udah mau minjemin karakter-karakter Naruto lo yang terkadang bisa bersikap nista bin gaje ini. Karena mereka bisa nambah sensasi humor juga, wkwkwkwkwk!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKonan and ItaIzu and KakuShi**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY TWO**

 **HOME VS AWAYS**

 **.**

Naruto entah kenapa ketularan sifat rakus Chouji di detik-detik pertandingan basket dimulai. Dia asyik makan _popcorn_ sama minum pepsi di bangku penonton bareng Sasuke. Sasuke juga sama aja. Uchiha bungsu itu juga nyomotin _popcorn_ Naruto sambil ngelihat tim Konoha yang lagi pemanasan.

"Gue kagak nyangka si Hyuuga itu bakal tanding bareng senior…" gumam Sasuke.

"Mau gimana lagi? Neji 'kan lumayan jago basketnya. Bahkan besok juga dia ikut futsal bareng kita, 'kan? Namanya juga Hyuuga. Serba bisa…" balas Naruto kagum aja sama Neji. Soalnya bocah itu cukup hebat dalam bidang olahraga, walau yang paling menonjol di basket sama sepak bola.

"Siapa lawan mereka?" tiba-tiba Hidan datang bareng Akatsuki dan langsung ambil posisi disamping Sasuke. Sasuke cukup kaget sama kedatangan Hidan yang gak terasa hawa kehadirannya. Maklum, penyembah iblis emang gitu (Hidan : Dewa Jashin bukan iblis, brengsek!* _Author_ disambit*).

"Jiah, lo kalau datang itu promosiin dulu kek!" Naruto nyaris tersedak pas Hidan nyeletuk tadi.

"Gue udah terkenal! Ngapain pakai promosiin segala? Lo tanya sama murid di semua penjuru sekolah kenal gue atau kagak, pasti jawab—"

"Kagak," KakuZet langsung nyahut dengan tampang sinis, ck ck ck.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngenal orang sesat macem lo? Kalaupun ada yang tau, palingan yang dia tau cuma jalan sesat DJ lo itu doang!" sambung Zetsu kalem.

"Buang-buang waktu aja mau mengidolakan lo. Lagian gak ada untung, gak ada efek samping, sekaligus gak ada dapet duit. Kalau idolakan orang terkenal, lumayan dapet duit sebagai _fans_ setia yang misalnya aja kerja di komunitas orang terkenal itu. Lha elo? Boro-boro komunitas, grup DJ lo aja kagak ada. Rugi mau idolakan lo. Orang-orang mikir seribu kali kalau mau ngakui Dewa lo yang kere, gak bisa ngasih apa-apa, yang tiap hari lo kasih sesajen _plus_ darah amis itu," Kakuzu jelasin panjang lebar tentang kesesatan _partner_ nya. Hidan jelas ngamuk.

"Enak aja lo! Dewa Jashin itu panutan gue ngejalanin kehidupan gue sehari-hari! Banyak berkah yang dia kasih ke gue! Lo jangan asal bicara, cadar mata ijo!"

Konan cuma mutar bola mata bosan denger perdebatan yang menurut dia gak penting. Ini kenapa jadi malah membahas Dewanya Hidan? Apa hubungannya Dewa sesat itu sama pertandingan Neji? Andai aja Neji denger, pasti Hyuuga satu itu mules dadakan pertandingannya diberkati sama DJ Hidan. Udah otomatis kalah mah!

"Berkah apaan? Adanya lo nunggak kas bulan ini!" sahut Kakuzu langsung mamerin buku kas yang dia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

Hidan sama Zetsu nyipitin mata di halaman yang dibuka Kakuzu. Di tabel penyetoran uang kas Hidan, di paling bawah tabel tertulis 'Nunggak seribu'.

"Oi, resek lo! Gue cuma nunggak seribu lo sewot banget, sih! Si Tobi aja sampai nunggak berhari-hari, tunggakannya lebih bejibun daripada gue!" Hidan nunjuk-nunjuk buku nista Kakuzu dengan sewot. Buset dah si Kakuzu. Baru nunggak seribu aja diributin. Bener-bener deh. Ingat, seribu bagi Hidan, sejuta bagi Kakuzu.

Tapi jangan lupa kalau _partner_ Hidan emang penggila alat tukar yang sah itu. Si Hidan bahkan sering disuruh ini-itu cuma demi duit. Yah kayak disuruh bantuin petugas taman asrama, bantuin Ibu kantin nyuci piring, dan kenistaan lainnya. Lama-lama si Hidan bakal berakhir di toko gadai kalau Kakuzu kehabisan duit.

"Si Tobi anak orang kaya, 'kan? Masa' dia nunggak uang kas?" Konan gak percaya sama omongan Hidan. Jelas-jelas bocah itu anak direktur perusahaan pengimpor kopi.

"Gimana gak nunggak kalau uang yang dikirimin tiap bulan dia pakai buat beli lolipop sampai berkardus-kardus?" celetuk Itachi akhirnya ngomong juga. Jiah, wajar aja uang Tobi cepat habis. Ternyata beli lolipop. Bahkan Itachi menduga kalau banyak gigi bocah itu pada tanggal karena terlalu banyak makan benda-benda manis kesukaannya. Si Tobi cuma cengengesan denger omongan Itachi.

Hidan menjetikkan jarinya sambil ngomong, "Tuh, 'kan? Gue bilang juga apa? Lo aja yang terlalu percaya sama bocah itu!"

PRIIIIITTT! Omongan Akatsuki berhenti begitu wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan bakal dimulai. Semua murid dari berbagai sekolah perhatiannya tertuju ke lapangan dimana kedua tim aka SMA Konohagakure dan SMA Sunagakure.

Sarutobi Asuma yang menjabat sebagai wasit terlihat ngasih pengarahan ini-itu sama kedua tim. Mereka pada ngangguk-ngangguk entah ngapa. Sementara itu, PeinKisa menangkap dua sosok yang gak asing di tim Suna. Satu cowok rambut merah dan satu lagi cowok bermuka coret-coretan.

"Lho, itu Kankurou sama Gaara, 'kan? Mereka ikut acara ini juga?" tanya Pein _shock_ ke Kisame.

"Resek si Kankurou! Masa' pulang gak bilang-bilang?" Kisame kesel juga sama Kankurou yang datang gak pakai pemberitahuan. Padahal mereka temen satu SMP. Bisa reuni, 'kan? Ceh, mungkin si Kankurou lupa kali! Dalam hati, PeinKisa berniat mendatangi dua cowok itu begitu pertandingan selesai.

Kembali ke pertandingan. Kedua tim akhirnya mengambil posisi di lapangan, berhadapan satu sama lain dengan muka serius. Pendukung kedua sekolah langsung bersorak-sorak ngasih dukungan.

Tolong jangan lupa kalau di tim Konoha ada Neji. Neji 'kan lumayan cakep. Jadi para kaum Hawa jelas pada jerit-jerit gaje begitu lihat ekspresi seriusnya. Bahkan sampai ngibar-ngibarin spanduk yang entah kapan dibikin yang bertuliskan 'NEJI, WI LOP YU SO MAC!'. Alay sekali, saudara-saudara. Tenten di ujung sana meletup-letup siap meledakkan diri saking luar biasa bête. Neji? _Stay cool_ (Neji _FG_ : KYAAAAAAA!* _Author sweatdrop_ *).

Peluit dibunyikan dan pertandingan dimulai! Bola basketnya terus berpindah tangan dari satu pemain ke pemain lainnya. Saat ini Konohagakure kelihatan lebih mendominasi permainan.

Tapi begitu Neji dapat bola, ini entah kebetulan atau kagak, dia malah berhadapan sama Gaara. Ceh, duo muka _stoic_ satu lawan satu. Gaara mencoba merebut bola dari Neji. Tapi Neji berkelit dan memutari Gaara terus lari ke arah ring. Neji melompat dan berhasil memasukkan bolanya. Poin pertama untuk SMA Konohagakure! Neji pasang senyum sok aksi pas dia masih bergantung di ring. Kembali lagi para cewek ngejerit nista. Dan kembali lagi Tenten bête, heleh-heleh.

"Wah, gue baru tau si Neji seterkenal itu…" gumam Konan manggut-manggut kagum.

"NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! NEJI!" Neji makin diberi semangat oleh Neji _FG_.

"Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, Nejiiiiiii!" ini udah bisa ketebak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee yang ngomong begini? Cowok gaje itu berdiri di pinggir lapangan ngawasi pertandingan Neji. Sementara Neji lebih fokus lari sana-sini ngerebut bola.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Konoha dan Suna terus berlomba memasukkan bola sebanyak-banyaknya ke ring lawan. Saat ini Konoha memimpin 36-30 dari Suna. Skornya gak terlalu jauh. Neji aja gak nyangka pertandingan pertamanya bakal secapek ini.

"Resek…Jago juga tuh muka coreng…" gumam Neji sambil ngelap keringat di dahinya pakai tangan. Adegan Neji mengelap keringat barusan dianggap seksi oleh penggemar. Dan seperti biasa, mereka kembali—

"KYAAAAA! NEJI, _YOU'RE SO COOL_!" teriak, ck ck ck. Akatsuki, NaruSasu, Tenten pasang muka datar. Berisik banget soalnya. Maklum, _fans_ si Neji lumayan fanatik. Sementara Kisame sirik dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia gak bisa seterkenal Neji, ya? Tapi Kisame tau itu semua cuma MIMPI.

PAK! Bola dari tangan senior tim Konoha berhasil dicuri Kankurou. Kankurou langsung berlari ke ring. Neji di depannya dan tentu aja gak ngebiarin dia lewat. Tapi Kankurou lebih gesit. Cowok itu ngelempar bolanya pelan melewati kepala Neji dan langsung menembakkannya tepat sasaran ke ring. Suna kembali menambah poin! Pendukung Suna teriak kesenengan.

"Gila, Kankurou lumayan jago juga. Bisa nyaingin Neji, tuh!" Pein berkomentar gak mandang situasi. Jelas-jelas dia di pihak Konoha, kenapa dia muji lawan? Dasar pengkhianat! Padahal Neji 'kan salah satu konconya.

"Gue gak tau kenapa lo bisa kenal sama cowok itu, tapi setidaknya lo muji Neji, dong! Neji orang kita, tau!" sahut Itachi kesel lihat pemimpinnya kok jadi gaje gini.

"Itu Kankurou sama Gaara, 'kan? Gue kenal, soalnya mereka orang asli Suna," sambung Sasori kalem.

"Lho? Lo kenal juga sama Kankurou?" tanya Konan gak percaya.

"Juga? Berarti lo kenal Kankurou juga, dong?" Sasori nanya balik.

"Iya, gue pernah ketemu Kankurou di lomba-lomba mata pelajaran pas SMP," jawab Konan bikin Sasori akhirnya ngeh. Ternyata Kankurou pinter dan terkenal juga di kalangan murid sekolah Konoha. Si Pein masang wajah biasa aja denger jawaban Konan tadi. Orang Kankurou pernah cerita sebelumnya sama dia soal Konan.

.

~0_o/*_*~

.

Tsunade ngerutuk terus dalam hatinya melihat nasibnya yang apes hari ini. Pasangan suami-istri Ootsutsuki itu nyuruh dia, seorang kepsek SMA terkenal negara Shinobi, nyiapin kopi panas dan harus diantarkan ke ruangannya sendiri! Wajar aja kepsek gendeng kita itu emosi tingkat dewa. Ini kenapa dia jadi babu dadakan? Belum lagi Jiraiya yang disampingnya gak ada berkomentar sama sekali. Hah, Jiraiya? Oh, jangan tanya kenapa Kakek kodok itu bisa di SMA. Dia dipanggil Tsunade soalnya, mau bicarain masalah tawuran tempo hari.

"Kaguya sialan! Berani-beraninya dia nyuruh-nyuruh gue! Sejak kapan gue jadi pembokatnya!?" akhirnya Tsunade ngeluarin rasa dendam terpendamnya sampai menggenggam nampan yang dia bawa dan jadinya retak, ck ck ck.

"…Itu sih derita lo," kata Jiraiya gak mau ambil peduli. Wong Tsunade yang menderita, ngapain dia ikut menderita? Emang Romeo-Juliet?

"Halah, bilang aja lo tertarik sama wajah cantiknya doang! Makanya lo terus belain dia, dasar Kakek kodok mesum sialan!" Tsunade masih mencak-mencak.

"Biarin, daripada Nenek judi pemabuk," sahut Jiraiya sinis.

"Lo bilang apa barusan, brengs-"

"Berisik!" mendadak Kaguya keluar dari ruangan kepsek dan berdiri di depan TsuJi yang udah sampai dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Justru lo itu yang berisik! Kalau mau kopi, buat sendiri, cewek bajingan tua!" astaga, Tsunade kayaknya bener-bener benci banget sama Kaguya.

"Benar-benar bukan kepsek yang baik. Tapi bicara masalah tua, bukannya anda lebih tua dari saya? Seharusnya saya yang menyebut anda…apa tadi? Cewek bajingan tua? Ah, mungkin lebih tepat wanita pemabuk tak tau diri, ya?" Kaguya membalas hinaan Tsunade dengan senyum mengejek. Jiraiya pasrah dengan keadaan. Pasti Tsunade ngamuk beneran kali ini.

"BUKANNYA YANG GAK TAU DIRI ITU ELO SENDIRI!?"

"Oi, Tsunade. Lo itu bisa tenang dikit, gak?" lama-lama Jiraiya gak tahan juga.

"Lo diem aja, mesum! Gue punya urusan sama cewek sialan ini!" Tsunade menunjuk wajah Kaguya tepat di depan hidung. Kaguya nampilin ekspresi _pokerface_.

"Sayang, kenapa ribut-ribut di luar?" terdengar suara Tenji dari dalam kantor kepsek. Seketika Tsunade berhenti berkicau.

Kaguya senyum sinis ke Tsunade. Kemudian dia nyahut, "Emm, bukan apa-apa,"

"Sayang…?" Tsunade gak percaya dengan nama panggilan Tenji buat Kaguya. Sayang? Sekarang Tsunade mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Jiraiya nyengir.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah untuk anda? Tapi wajar saja kalau anda cemburu. Secara tak ada yang manggil anda dengan 'sayang', 'kan?" sindir Kaguya.

Tsunade diem gak berani bantah. Dia ngakui itu juga di dalam hatinya. Dia 'kan belum kawin, wkwkwk!

"Dasar perawan tua…" ZLEEBB! Sebuah pedang menancap telak di dada Tsunade begitu Kaguya nyeletuk pelan dan masuk balik ke ruangan kepsek. Jiraiya ketawa ngakak lihat reaksi Tsunade yang bener-bener lebay. Sementara Tsunade malah membatu, ck ck ck.

"Mau jadi patung jangan disini. Ayo, buruan cabut!" Jiraiya menarik lengan Tsunade menjauh dari ruangan nista.

Tsunade yang masih _shock_ cuma bisa membiarkan lengan dia ditarik Jiraiya. Tapi begitu agak jauh, dia sadar dan langsung masang wajah setan plus aura membunuh sambil teriak, "SIAPA YANG LO MAKSUD PERAWAN TUA, BRENGSEEEKKK!?"

.

~xoxoxoxoxo~

.

Tenten senyum maklum ke Neji yang udah tepar di pinggir lapangan. Terlihat banget gebetannya itu kecewa luar binasa dengan hasil pertandingan barusan. Seorang Neji bisa dikalahkan sama makhluk muka comberan macem Kankurou pas duel satu lawan satu? Bahkan dia sampai ditahan dengan skor seri sampai peluit dibunyikan. Padahal Neji berharap setidaknya menang kek di pertandingan pertama. Tapi untung aja seri. Kalau kalah gimana? Ini 'kan masih tahap kualifikasi.

"Mau gimana lagi, Ji? Lawan lo hebat, nyaingin lo malah!" celetuk Lee disamping Tenten. Lee juga gak percaya dengan hasil barusan. Dia pikir Neji bakal menang mudah, nyatanya kagak.

"Udah deh, lo bisa balas dia di pertandingan selanjutnya. Bisa aja lo ketemu dia lagi di _final_ ," sambung Tenten.

"Gue juga tau. Tapi tetep aja gue gak terima! Hyuuga Neji ditahan seri sama orang yang kalah tampan darinya!" ceh, Hyuuga satu ini malah narsis sejadi-jadinya. Orang seri dimana-mana ngerutuk kesel, eh, ini kenapa jadi promosiin diri lebih tampan selautan? LeeTen _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Sementara itu, Akatsuki cs malah menculik GaaKanku dari tim Suna. Mereka berdua dibawa agak jauh dari lapangan basket.

"Maaf deh, gue lupa bilangin lo dua!" Kankurou garuk-garuk kepala cengengesan gaje. Gaaranya diem doang masang wajah datar.

"Masa' lo bisa lupa sama kita? Okelah lo lupa sama gue. Tapi sama wajah Kisame lo lupa? Mukanya yang antik ini lo bisa lupa? Yang bener aja, woi!" sahut Pein nunjuk wajah Kisame yang dia bilang antik. Padahal lebih mirip wajah langka malahan.

"Lo kalau mau marah, marah aja. Gak usah ngehina muka gue!" Kisame gondok.

"Ini reuninya udah selesai kagak? Gue mau ke kantin. Haus," celetuk Gaara gerah berdiri lama-lama bareng temen-temen Kakaknya. Udah tau capek, diajak berdiri di panas-panas segala lagi. Dehidrasi, oi!

"Kalau gitu, Senpai ikut aja sama Tobi ke kantin! Tobi juga mau beli lolipop di sana!" Gaara cengo begitu melihat pahlawan bertopeng Akatsuki main tarik dia aja ke kantin. Sedangkan para Senpai Akatsuki lain geleng-geleng kepala. Kasihan dengan nasib Gaara, weleh-weleh.

"Kita bisa ngobrol nanti, Pein. Lagian habis ini ada sepak takraw, 'kan? Sekolah gue tanding dengan SMA Iwa. Gue mau dukung, nih!" Kankurou berkicau setelah Gaara pergi. Dia greget pengen pergi ke lapangan takraw. Konco sekolahnya udah nunggu dia disana.

Pein mikir bentar. Bener juga kata Kankurou. Selama pertandingan persahabatan aka tiga hari, semua murid dari SMA lain nginap di asrama SMA Konohagakure di bagian gedung penginapan. Bisa aja dia ngobrol sama Kankurou setelah pertandingan KisaTob.

"Ya udah deh, lo pergi aja sono!" kata Pein.

"Jah, main usir aja lo! Ya udah, gue cao!" Kankurou langsung ngibrit ninggalin TKP.

* * *

.

* * *

Kantin SMA Konohagakure…

"Hah? Ada yang ngelaporin perang geng waktu itu? Serius lo, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi gak percaya dengan info Jiraiya barusan. Ada yang melaporkan perang geng Pein sama Raidou? Tsunade aja gak mikir sampai ke sana. Tapi siapa? Jiraiya neguk tehnya setelah itu ngomong lagi.

"Jiah, lo kira gue bohong? Gue tau langsung dari Inspektur Shikaku. Tapi dia gak mau nyebut nama orangnya karena alasan perlindungan informasi pribadi,"

"Berarti sekarang lo gak tau siapa orang itu?" Tsunade nanya lagi.

"Tau. Setelah gue nyari infonya di kepolisian pusat…"

Tsunade sedikit berjengit denger jawaban Jiraiya tadi. Nenek uzur itu langsung meneguk birnya sampai habis. Bir? Iya, di kantin ada disediain satu kotak bir buat Nenek itu kalau dia datang. Kepsek yang gak pernah memberi contoh teladan yang baik. Ke kantin malah mabuk-mabukan.

"Ini masih belum gue pastiin. Tapi menurut sersan-sersan muda itu Kakek tua itu yang lapor," lanjut Jiraiya misterius. Ini Kakek tua yang mana?

"Kakek tua?" ulang Tsunade gak mudeng.

"Orang yang bantuin salah satu murid lo masuk ke sini. Siapa itu namanya? Kalau gak salah cewek. Ko…Ko..Ko..Ko apa sih?" Jiraiya mencoba menerawang, ngingat-ngingat nama murid yang terlibat.

"Maksud lo Konan?" tanya Tsunade mulai jantungan. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga mimpi buruknya gak jadi kenyataan. Tapi harapannya pupus sudah pas Jiraiya nepuk tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya tanda tebakan Tsunade emang bener.

Tik! Waktu serasa berhenti di sekeliling Tsunade. Jiraiyanya gak nyadar kalau reaksinya barusan memberi efek samping sama temen masa kecilnya itu.

"Rumornya sih Kakek tua sialan itu kagak sengaja lihat tawuran lo waktu itu. Tapi lo pada gak nyadar karena terlalu fokus nonjokin murid-murid lo sendiri. Sebenernya dia gak ada niat melapor. Tapi dia lihat anak didik lo yang namanya Konan itu ada juga disana. Makanya jadi begitu, deh. Lo 'kan tau sendiri syarat apaan yang dia kasih sama lo biar anak itu bisa sekolah disini," Jiraiya ngejelasin panjang lebar dengan santai.

"Waduh, resek bener! Kalau dia yang ngelapor, gimana caranya kita nutupin berita itu dari kepsek lain? Bisa hancur martabat gue!" Tsunade malah parno. Jiraiya nyengir. Kalau takut martabat hancur, gak usah ikut-ikutan waktu itu segala kali!

"Santai aja kali. Gue udah minta tolong sama Shikaku buat nutupin berita itu dari wartawan. Jadi mereka bakal gak tau, deh. Tapi dia minta lo harus ngurus anak bernama Raidou itu. Kata lo dia yang nantang bocah itu duluan, 'kan?" ternyata Jiraiya masih gak percaya kalau Pein itu bisa tawuran, padahal statusnya masih murid baru. Apalagi alasan perang gengnya cuma karena cewek. Menurut Jiraiya, alasannya gak logis banget. Masa' karena cewek jadi berantem? Sampai polisi ikut campur lagi.

"Oh…Ya ya ya, gue ngerti. Nanti gue urus bocah itu," jawab Tsunade. "Tapi kalau Kakek itu tau Konan disana, berarti gawat, 'kan? Si Konan bakal tamat. Anak itu bisa minta dikeluarkan dari sini sama dia. Gue mana ada kuasa lawan dia. Secara kita berdua tau siapa dia, Jiraiya. Lo inget gak pas lo turun dari jabatan kepala direktorat informasi? Itu 'kan gara-gara dia, sih!"

"Makanya gue masih dendam sama dia sampai sekarang. Yah, kalau bisa kita harus tolong murid lo satu itu dulu. Gue denger dari Kurenai, si Pein itu pacarnya. Nanti anak itu nangis-nangis bombai lagi karena ceweknya dikeluarkan dari sekolah," balas Jiraiya bikin Tsunade kaget.

"Lho? Anak itu pacarnya?"

"Kata Kurenai sih. Benernya gue gak tau,"

Tsunade mau ngomong lagi. Tapi dia berhenti pas lihat Gaara dan Tobi mampir di salah satu kantin. Terlihat Gaara banjir air mata sambil ngeluarin uangnya dari dompet. Soalnya si Tobi lupa bawa uang. Jadi dia suruh aja kenalan barunya itu bayar. Tapi yang buat Gaara kesel, bocah bertopeng itu beli lolipop gak kira-kira. Sampai amblas dompetnya, ck ck ck.

"Ah…Gue punya ide…" kata Tsunade senyum-senyum setan ke Jiraiya yang merinding disko lihatnya. Apalagi sekarang dia lihat Tsunade mendatangi Tobi dan ngomong-ngomong bentar. Jiraiya makin gak ngerti pas denger Tobi menjawab, "Siap, Sensei! Tobi anak baik akan melaksanakan misi dari Sensei dengan baik!"

"Mau apa lo?" tanya Jiraiya begitu Tsunade balik dan GaaTob cabut dari kantin.

"Kagak ada sih. Tapi kayaknya sifat mak comblang gue kambuh lagi," jawaban Tsunade bikin Jiraiya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia udah nebak apa yang bakal terjadi dengan Pein kalau Nenek tua di depannya itu ikut campur.

* * *

.

* * *

"Iwagakure menang lawan Suna tadi di takraw…" kata Ryo sambil natapin layar ponselnya. Dia baru aja dapat sms dari Mayuri yang nonton pertandingannya. Sekarang mereka ada di gedung olahraga SMA. KisaTob 'kan mau tanding. Jadi mereka semua pada ngumpul disini untuk jadi suporter.

"Walah, gue pikir Suna yang menang," celetuk Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Kiba.

"Ceh, justru yang lebih bikin kaget itu pertandingan Neji tadi. Dia ditahan sampai seri. Padahal dia banyak banget ngeluarin jurus lompat kodoknya itu sampai poin Konoha nyaris dari dia semua. Eh, seri juga akhirnya," komen Kiba masih gak percaya dengan hasil tanding basket pihaknya. Seri. Heleh-heleh.

"Oi, Miyako. Lo gak ke pinggir lapangan? Itu Kisame yang tanding lho!" kata Shiho nunjukin KisaTob yang lagi pemanasan mukul-mukul bola di lapangan.

"Ah, gak perlu. Lo gak lihat tuh si Itachi sama Zetsu udah _stay_ aja disana? Bahkan Hidan sama Sasori yang megangin perlengkapan dia," Miyako nunjuk keempat makhluk akatsuki yang duduk di bangku pemain di pinggir lapangan. Ternyata ItaZet bertugas sebagai pelatih dadakan. Sedangkan HidaSaso jadi babu dadakan.

"Ooohh, pantes aja si Izumi disini…" gumam Shiho _sweatdrop_ melihat keberadaan Izumi yang duduk anteng disampingnya. Kemana si Uchiha sulung itu pergi, tuh cewek pasti ngekorin. Apalagi Izumi lihat Itachi _intens_ banget.

"Oi, Izu-chan. Yang tanding sekarang itu Kisame sama Tobi, bukan Itachi. Lo sebenernya kesini mau lihat lomba atau apa?" tanya Miyako gak habis pikir dengan pikiran Uchiha cakep itu. Orang Tobi yang lomba, kenapa yang diperhatiin malah Kakek Uchiha keriputan?

"Aku takut kalau Itachi-sama kena bola. Jadi aku disini mengawasi dia. Kalau kena, aku akan kesana menyuruhnya untuk menjauh," jawab Izumi kalem.

"Kalau takut kena bola, lo aja yang kesana kali! Ngapain elonya disini coba?" balas Miyako geleng-geleng kepala. Emang susah berdebat sama Uchiha.

Mari kita lupakan pembicaraan gaje diatas. Lebih baik kita fokus ke pertandingan bulutangkis cabang ganda Konohagakure _vs_ Kumogakure yang telah dimulai setelah Kisame mulai _servis_.

Setelah beberapa kali pukul-memukul, pendukung Konohagakure _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Kenapa? Soalnya cara main pihak mereka nista banget. Terutama Tobi. Bocah itu bukannya berusaha mukul bola, tapi menghindari bola. Dia lari kesana-sini cuma menghindar doang. Kisame kerepotan jadinya. Berkali-kali cowok itu nyaris mokad ngejar-ngejar bola yang sebenernya diterima Tobi.

"Woi, Tobi! Bolanya dipukul, jangan dipelototin!" seru Kisame gondok tingkat maksimum.

"Takut, Senpaaaaiii! Nanti sakit!" balas Tobi dengan suara dibikin imut bin najis. Kisame _jawdrop_ , ck ck ck.

"Si Tobi itu mau main atau apa, sih? Kalau gini ya jelas kalah!" Hidan ngerutuk di pinggir lapangan. Pengen banget dia getok kepala bocah itu, tapi ditahan.

"Apa gue bilang? Makanya gue gak percaya dengan keputusan OSIS nunjuk mereka berdua," sambung Sasori nyengir.

"Tobiiiii! Dipukul, bego! Lo gak lihat Kisame nyaris tewas gara-gara lo!?" Itachi teriak emosi. Kasihan aja dia lihat Kisame ngos-ngosan parah. Sementara tim lawan _sweatdrop_. Dari tadi tim Konoha bukannya main serius, tapi malah misuh-misuh gaje ke Tobi. Kisamenya yang mampus, wkwkwkwk!

Begitulah terus sampai _break_ pertama. Skor sementara adalah 11-1, dan semuanya pasti tau siapa yang punya skor 11 itu. Pas _break_ , biasanya 'kan pemain bakal minum atau ngelap keringat gitu. Tapi Kisamenya tepar cari napas. Sedangkan Tobi habis digetok berkali-kali sama HidaZet sampai bocah itu nangis kenceng-kenceng. Gedung olahraga gempa sesaat.

"Dasar bego lo! Kalau main itu yang serius, bocah! Lo kata bulutangkis itu atletik? Main lari sana-sini? Kita atletik udah menang! Si Lee tuh yang menangin! Jadi lo gak usah main atletik disini!" kata Zetsu menggeplak kepala Tobi biar anak itu diem.

"Ta-tapi 'kan, Senpai, hiks hiks…Tobi takut bola…hiks hiks…Nanti kalau kena _smash_ gimana?" jawab Tobi mau ngelak. Adanya Zetsu sama Hidan makin ngamuk.

"Gue gak peduli! Kalau lo masih main kayak gini, bener-bener gue sambit muka lo pakai sabit gue!" teriak Hidan ngancem _mode on_. Tobi langsung ngangguk-ngangguk cepet ketakutan.

"Udah cepat sana, main lagi! Oi, Kis, bangun lo!" Itachi berusaha membangkitkan Kisame dari alam kubur (?).

"Hosh hosh hosh…Kenapa nasib gue begini banget?" gumam Kisame bukannya bangun malah merenungi nasib. Terpaksa Itachi mendepak siluman ikan jadi-jadian itu sampai nyusruk di lapangan. Tobi pun nyusul juga karena lemparan Hidan. Kembali lagi tim Kumo cengo. Miris dengan pemain Konoha.

"TOBIIII!" tiba-tiba Konan teriak dari bangku penonton yang otomatis semua orang menoleh ke dia.

"Tobi harus menang! Kalau menang, nanti Senpai bakal cium pipi Tobi sebagai hadiah!"

Wuohohohoho! Semua penonton terutama para cowok langsung teriak-teriak gaje di gedung olahraga, cemburu dengan posisi Tobi. Tobi jelas aja lompat-lompat kodok, semangatnya balik lagi. Sementara ItaSasoKisaHidaZet _jawdrop_.

Pein yang duduk dua bangku dari Konan nyipitin mata, natap Konan gak percaya. Tapi dia akui, omongan Konan barusan berhasil. Si Tobi langsung narik lengan Kisame biar berdiri terus dia sendiri ngacungin raketnya ke lawan sambil ngomong, "Tobi akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama Konan-Senpai!"

"Lo kenapa ngomong gitu, un?" tanya Deidara bingung. Deidara duduk diantara Pein dan Konan di bangku penonton. Alasannya sih biar Pein gak berisik karena adu mulut sama Konan kalau duduk deket-deket.

"Apaan sih, Dei? Kalau gue gak ngomong gitu, emang bocah itu berani mukul bola di lapangan? Lo mau Akatsuki dipermalukan?" Konan ngasih alasan yang logis. Deidara cuma bisa senyum kecut.

"Waduh, dia beruntung banget! Bakal dicium cewek cakep!" komen salah satu penonton cowok yang sirik bener dengan situasi Tobi.

"Lumayan tuh! Cewek gue aja gak secakep dia!" sambung cowok lain. Sampai bandingin pacarnya sama Konan lagi. Ceweknya yang denger itu langsung menampol wajahnya pakai sepatu.

"Haaahh, andaikan gue di posisinya…" yang ini terlalu berharap.

"Oi, bocah! Biar gue aja yang gantiin lo!" ini malah terlalu semangat mau gantiin Tobi.

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

Akhirnya suasana gedung olahraga jadi ricuh. Semua cowok pengen menggantikan posisi Tobi. Kaum Hawa? Pasang ekspresi males semales-malesnya. Sementara Konan ketawa garing denger omongan-omongan penonton cowok. Kisame yang di lapangan membatin, **"Kenapa gak ada yang nawarin buat gantiin gue?"**

Permainan dilanjutkan lagi. Konan cs tersenyum lebar begitu lihat Tobi main serius banget. Dari tadi bocah itu mendominasi permainan dengan umpan silang, _netting_ cantik, _smash_ keras, sampai-sampai Kisame yang pasangannya tanding cengo. Bener-bener 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang awal. Sekarang posisi tim Konoha, Kisame di depan sementara Tobi di belakang. Kisame bertugas beri bola-bola pendek dan Tobi tukang _smash_.

Akhirnya Konoha berhasil membalikkan keadaan. KisaTob unggul di babak pertama dengan skor 21-17. Kisame saking senangnya langsung memeluk Tobi dan mengangkat bocah itu keatas. Tobinya jantungan. Takut jatuh soalnya.

Setelah 10 menit istirahat, babak kedua dimulai. Dari awal hingga akhir, tim Kumo habis kena _smash_ terus sama Tobi. Bahkan saking semangatnya, si Tobi salah sasaran. _Smash_ nya kena ke kepala Kisame yang berdiri di depannya. Terlalu tajem kali ya.

"Eh, lo kalau mau _smash_ lihat pakai mata!" seru Kisame menggetok kepala Tobi pakai raket. Tobinya cengengesan gaje.

"Kayaknya sabit lo gak bisa lo pakai pas ini selesai, Dan…" kata Sasori berpendapat.

"Cih, padahal sabit gue udah lama gak gue pakai…" balas Hidan malah pundung, gagal total buat nyambit kepala Tobi.

Pertandingan terus berjalan. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, KisaTob berhasil menundukkan Kumo dua babak sekaligus. Skor babak kedua 21-14. Wah, lumayan jauh ya! Pendukung Konoha bersorak di gedung olahraga. Terutama Akatsuki yang langsung ngerubungi KisaTob bareng yang lain.

"Selamat, Kis! Lo menang juga!" kata Miyako nyalam Kisame.

"Yo, makasih. Tapi sebenernya ini berkat bocah itu. Tapi mungkin berkat Konan juga, ya," komen Kisame ada benernya.

"Akatsuki kembali menang!" teriak Sasori.

"Jangan lupa traktirannya, Tob!" ini sih Kakuzu yang selalu mencari keuntungan apapun situasinya.

"Senpai, mana hadiahnya?" jiah, si Tobi langsung nagih janji Konan. Konan agak terkejut si Tobi anggep omongan dia serius. Padahal dia asal jeblak aja.

Tapi Konan harus konsisten dong. Janji tetap janji. Daripada Tobi nangis bombai terus gak mau tanding lagi gimana? Masih banyak lawan lagi. Akhirnya Konan deketin Tobi dan langsung mencium puncak kepala Tobi. Yang lain melongo norak.

"Kepala saja, ya? Soalnya pipi kamu ketutup topeng," kata Konan senyum kecil.

"YEEEIII!" Tobi nari hula-hula dadakan di lapangan, ck ck ck.

Deidara nyengir dengan reaksi Tobi. Tapi dia merasa aura gak enak dari Pein. Deidara tau apa maksudnya. Jadi cowok pirang itu berdehem keras-keras dan bikin semua konconya natep dia bingung.

"Kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih, un!" seru Deidara ngelirik Pein.

Krik-krik. Mereka ngelirik orang yang dilirik Deidara. Sementara Pein malah ngango denger Deidara ngomong itu tadi.

"CIEEEEEE!" kompak mereka semua godain Pein, deh.

"Gak usah cemburu dulu, Pein! Profesional, dong!" kata Kiba angkat sebelah alisnya dengan genit.

"Ah, gitu aja lo cemburu! Payah lo, wakakakak!" sambung Shiho ngakak kenceng-kenceng.

"Tau lo! Ngapain lo cemburu sama bocah autis itu?" Zetsu nunjuk Tobi yang masih setia dengan hula-hulanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang cemburu!? Gue bunuh lo semua!" jiah, si Pein ngamuk dengan wajah tomat dan mencoba menendang mereka semua yang godain dia.

Terpaksa mereka pada lari pontang-panting takut kena depakan sakti ala Pein sambil ngakak, masih godain Pein yang ngejar-ngejar mereka. Sedangkan Konan diem membatu di posisinya.

"…Serius?" gumam Konan kemakan dengan omongan Deidara, weleh-weleh.

 _Next chapter – 24 December_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Yuhuuuuuu! Tobi menang!

Tobi : Yeeee, Tobi dicium Konan-Senpai!

Zetsu : Jiah, tuh anak yang disukurin beda lagi.

Hidan : Tapi gue gak nyangka aja si Pein cemburu.

Pein : Dibilang gue gak cemburu!

 _Author_ : Akhirnya selesai juga _chap_ 22\. Selanjutnya bakal update sehari sebelum natal. Dan gue bisa merayain hari besar gue!

Ryo : Lo Kristen?

 _Author_ : Lo kata gue agama apaan? Ngikutin ajaran sesat Hidan?

Hidan : Jangan bawa-bawa Dewa Jashin!

Neji : Akhir kata, silakan kembali di _review_. Baik kesalahan maupun saran, ide, kesan, tinggalkan di kotak _review_. Omong-omong, dukung gue lagi ya di pertandingan basket selanjutnya. Gue gak mau seri lagi!

Sakura : Itu sih derita lo, Hyuuga.

Neji : Gue gak mau berdebat sama lo, jidat lebar!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	23. Penampilan Zetsu Dan Fakta Kakuzu

_Author_ : _Thank you, thank you_ atas _review_ nya *bungkuk-bungkuk*! Kita langsung jawab aja ya, pertanyaan dari **Jashin Lovers** dan **Furasawa99**.

Naruto : Emang mereka tanya apaan?

Ino : Kalau gue baca sih, mereka nanya topik yang hampir sama. Siapa Kakek yang bantuin Konan masuk ke SMA Konohagakure. Apa Kakek itu Kakek Konan atau sebatas kenalan aja. Apa syarat yang diajuin biar Konan bisa masuk ke SMA Konohagakure. Itu aja sih..

Neji : Oh ya, bener juga. Misteri Konan masih belum kejawab. Jadi gimana tuh, _thor_?

 _Author_ : Siapa Kakek itu? Mudah, dia salah satu _chara_ di anime Naruto. Tapi dia jarang tampil. Apa Kakek itu kenalan Konan atau emang Kakeknya? Kenalan, _bro_! Konan berada dalam situasi dimana dia gak bisa nolak permintaan Kakek itu. Soal itu bakal dibahas di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang. Biar jadi misteri gitu, hehehe. Apa syarat yang diajukan? Wah, itu sih _secret_ , kekekekek! Karena syaratnya itu bakal mempengaruhi tindakan Akatsuki dalam pembelajaran di sekolah.

Deidara : Apa sih, un? Penasaran, un…

Zetsu : Bodo' amat! Yang penting Tsunade sama Jiraiya udah bergerak.

Hidan : Bener, sih. Tapi kita harus jaga-jaga juga. Lo gak inget di _chap_ sebelumnya kalau Konan bakal terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

Zetsu : Ingetlah! 'Kan masih terancam doang, belum keluar beneran.

Tobi : Aaaahh, Zetsu-Senpai gak peka!

Zetsu : Berisik!

 _Author_ : Ceh, bawel banget tuh orang-orang. Yah, sudahlah. Gue mau mempersembahkan hasil karya gue yang gue bikin sendiri biar para pembaca bisa ngebayangin imej Akatsuki versi SMA. Nah, kalian semua baris di tangga itu! Lima di depan, lima di belakang!

Pein : Mau ngapain?

 _Author_ : Biar gue foto lo semua! Cepetan!

*Akatsuki sudah berbaris rapi*

 _Author_ : Oke, pasang pose!

Tobi : Aduh, Kakuzu-Senpai! Dasi Tobi jangan ditarik!

Kakuzu : Makanya lo jangan berfoto disamping gue!

 _Author_ : Buset, dah! Lo berdua kenapa, sih?

Itachi : Acuhin aja. Cepat foto!

 _Author_ : Iya, iya…Katakan _cheeeeeeessseee_!

.

.

 _Author_ : Wah, bagus banget hasilnya!

Kisame : Oi, Zet. Kenapa tanaman lo itu gak lo pakai?

Zetsu : Tauk! Tadi disuruh _author_ dilepas, ya gue lepas aja. Oi, Dan. Kebiasaan lo suka buka baju, gak pernah hilang-hilang, ya…

Hidan : Berisik!

Sasori : Jadi kenapa si penulis cerita gaje ini telat?

Itachi : Katanya sih, dia itu udah selesai buat ceritanya. Cuman dia mau memosting kita biar imej kita sebagai anak SMA bisa terbayang. Makanya dia buat dulu tuh foto!

Sakura : Coba gue lihat dulu hasilnya!*lihat hasil foto* …Oi, Itachi, kenapa lo gak lihat ke arah kamera?

Zetsu : Hah? Serius? *ikutan lihat foto*…Walah, Chi. Lo itu sebenernya lihat kemana, sih?

Itachi : I-itu…errr…

Kisame : Heleh, gitu aja lo gak peka. Lo gak lihat Izumi udah markir anteng di depan kita tadi? *nunjuk Izumi yang pasang tampang polos*

Zetsu : Kalau mau foto bareng Izumi, nanti pas lo _pre-wedding_.

Itachi : Ceh, gue sumpel juga mulut lo!

Tobi : Tumben Senpai buat foto kita.

 _Author_ : Itu karena spesial soal _chapter_ ini. Kita akan melihat perubahan dari Zetsu secara perlahan mulai dari _chapter_ ini. Oh ya, banyak yang nebak kalau Kisame bakal sama Miyako, ya! Kalau gitu, gue do'ain semoga pasangan itu emang bener-bener pasangan. Gambar diatas adalah hadiah akhir tahun bagi pembaca yang terus mendukung cerita gaje ini. Selamat membaca!*Maaf, kalau gambarnya jelek. Hasil sendiri, tuh! Lihat di foto profil _author_ ya gambarnya, di _cover image fic_ ini juga bisa. Tapi kalau gak muncul juga, lihat di fb ane yang namanya josephine maylani la rose*

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Katanya sih Mas Kishimoto Masashi. Bener, ya? *Readers : WOI! Jadi selama ini lo buat Fanfic Naruto gak tau siapa yang punya? (Author : Yeee, biasa aja kali reaksinya! Lebay lo semua!)***_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKonan and ItaIzu and KakuShi**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY THREE**

 **PENAMPILAN ZETSU DAN FAKTA KAKUZU**

 **.**

Pukul 06.30 malam waktu Konoha, asrama SMA Konohagakure…

"AAAKAAATSUUUKIIIIIIIIII!" _what the_ -? ReiRyoSato teriak-teriak gaje selama melewati lorong asrama. Kontan aja semua murid pada keluar kamar, pada heran dengan tingkah gaje trio gendeng itu. Sementara tiga orang yang dibahas masa bodoh dengan situasi. Menurut mereka, yang penting harus menemui Akatsuki dulu.

BRAAKK! Pintu ruangan Akatsuki didobrak dengan barbar. Siapa lagi pelakunya bukan mereka? Konan yang duduk tepat di depan pintu sampai kegencet pintu dan nempel di tembok dengan pose gak elit, ck ck ck.

"Woi, kalian! Gue ada informasi khusus buat lo semua!" teriak Satomi dengan wajah serius. Sedangkan Akatsuki cuma lihat mereka dengan tampang cengo.

"Err, gue gak tau info lo soal apaan, tapi bisa gak lo minggir dari pintu?" kata Itachi misterius banget bagi trio _OC_. Kenapa mereka harus minggir dari pintu?

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Rei heran sambil minggir dari lokasi diikuti SatoRyo.

Krieeett! Pintu bergerak perlahan dan memperlihatkan kondisi Konan nista abis. Udah nemplok aja dia bareng cicak di dinding. Gak lama, dia jatuh ngegubrak dengan wajah merah hasil dari ulah trio gendeng. Sedangkan trio yang dimaksud cengo kemudian cengengesan gaje sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Resek…" gumam Konan ngerutuk, weleh-weleh. Herannya, tiga orang itu bukannya bantuin, malah sibuk ngurus Kakuzu. Maksudnya ngurus Kakuzu? Penggila duit itu langsung didepak ke kamarnya dan dikunci dari luar. Tinggal Kakuzu deh teriak-teriak minta bukain pintu.

Hidan melongo lihat _partner_ nya digituin. Ini sebenernya ada maksud apaan coba?

"Lo bertiga kenapa, sih? Gila akut lo," kata Hidan komen.

"Lo bisa komen setelah kita ceritain fakta _impossible_ ini sama lo semua," balas Ryo misterius banget bikin Akatsuki bingung _plus_ penasaran.

"Ikut kita ke taman asrama!" Satomi memberi komando layaknya pemimpin di medan perang. Akatsuki saling pandang. Daripada kebanyakan mikir, mereka semua ninggalin Kakuzu sendirian di ruangan setelah gotong Konan yang masih ambruk di samping pintu.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman asrama, Itachi sama Pein asyik nebak-nebak apa yang mau dibicarain SatoRyoRei. Kalau yang lain cuek bebek.

"Gue rasa mereka mau ngomongin soal pertandingan persahabatan," kata Itachi pelan.

"Bego! Kalau emang mau ngomongin itu, ngapain pakai ninggalin Kuzu segala? Ini pasti ada hubungannya sama cowok matre itu," alasan logis, nak Pein. Ternyata otak si Pein jalan juga.

"Bener juga, sih…" balas Itachi manggut-manggut.

"Paling mereka mau bahas soal duit. Kalau ada si Kakuzu 'kan bisa berabe entar," sambung Pein lagi.

Ck ck ck, ternyata anggota Akatsuki satu pun gak ada yang tau, ya. Bagi pembaca yang ngikuti _fic_ ini pasti tau apa yang mau dibahas trio _OC_ kita.

Sekitar dua menit, mereka sampai juga di lokasi. Satomi segera berdiri di bawah pohon sakura sambil ngacak pinggang dan pasang wajah serius. Oh ya, jangan anggap tamannya gelap, ya. Ada lampu taman kok. Apalagi suasananya cukup mendukung. Gak ada satupun orang di taman selain mereka. Akatsuki pun berdiri mengitari SatoRyoRei, bersiap mendengar info. Mari berdo'a semoga mereka gak kena serangan jantung pas dengernya nanti.

"Terus? Apa yang mau lo tiga bahas malem-malem gini? Bentar lagi waktunya makan malam, tau!" sahut Konan capek berdiri lama-lama. Perut udah keroncongan, manggil-manggil minta diisi tapi dia malah terjebak di antara orang-orang gendeng.

"Ehem ehem! Gue ngasih pembukaan dulu, dong," jawab Satomi sok _cool_.

"Selamat malam," kata Satomi lagi.

"Malaaamm," jawab Akatsuki males-malesan.

"Pertama-tama, marilah kita memanjatkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, yang mana telah memberikan kita rahmat dan karunia sehingga kita—"

"Oi, gak usah banyak basa-basi lagi, deh! _To the point_ aja!" Konan ngamuk dan langsung getok kepala Satomi biar sadar dari kegajean sesaat. Yang bener aja mereka mau denger pembukaan pidato malem-malem gini.

Satominya nyengir. ReiRyo menggeleng pasrah. Emang susah ngurus cewek nista macem dia.

"Ini soal Kakuzu," sambung Ryo mulai serius.

"Aha! Bener dugaan kita!" teriak Pein sama Itachi kompak. Seperti dugaan Pein, ini emang soal Kakuzu. Yang lain natapin mereka bingung.

"Err, gak ada, gak ada. Lanjutin, Ryo!" kata Pein ngibas-ngibasin tangan.

Setelah menghela napas sejenak, si Ryo lanjut ngomong lagi, "Lo semua 'kan teman-temannya. Jadi kita merasa gak ada salahnya lo tau tentang fakta yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sama Kakuzu. Kita bertiga udah sakit kepala akut mikirin gimana cara menyelesainnya. Makanya kita minta bantuan dari lo semua, bantuin Kakuzu sama Shiho,"

"Shiho?" tanya Akatsuki barengan. Lho kok? Apa hubungannya sama Shiho? Begitulah di pikiran Akatsuki.

"Gue tau, un! Pasti si cadar mata ijo itu malakin Shiho, 'kan, un? Emang bener-bener dah tuh cowok satu, un!" Deidara malah salah tanggap aja.

"Bukan itu, banci pirang!" sahut Rei kesel si Dei main asbut.

"Lo bilang gue apa barusan, un?"

"Aaah, berisik! Lo dua bisa diem gak, sih? Oi, Ryo. Kenapa dengan Shiho?" Sasori agak esmosi karena dia itu udah penasaran banget si Ryo mau ngomong apa lagi, eh Deidara malah cari perkara.

"Emm..Begini..Umm…" Ryo bingung mau bilangnya gimana. Akatsuki makin melototin dia seolah nyuruh dia cepat ngomong. Ryo susah payah nelen ludah.

"I-itu…Lo percaya gak kalau Shiho itu…suka sama…Kakuzu?"

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

Kagak ada yang bergerak satupun. Rei sama Satomi memang punya _feeling_ gimana reaksi temen-temen Kakuzu kalau dengar itu. Yah, jadinya begini. Akatsuki _jawdrop_ dua meter dengan sangat tidak elit sekali. Hilang sudah imej mereka sebagai kelompok paling 'disegani' di SMA Konohagakure begitu denger fakta Kakuzu.

"Shi-Shiho..suka sama…Kakuzu?" ulang Itachi sekali lagi kalau dia gak salah dengar.

"Ho'oh. Shiho naksir sama Kakuzu. Kakuzunya yang kagak," jawab Rei.

"Eh?" Akatsuki kembali ke mode normal dengar jawaban Rei.

"Gue gak tau kapan Shiho suka sama Kakuzu. Tapi gue taunya sejak kita perang geng waktu itu. Yang bikin gue kesel, bendahara kalian itu gak peka banget! Shiho udah ngasih 'kode' tentang perasaannya sama dia, dia malah nyakitin Shiho dengan kata-kata sialannya itu!" sambung Satomi kesel tingkat dewa. Malah dia meragain tanda kutip pas dia ngomong 'kode'. Masih ingat di pikirannya gimana Kakuzu gak peka di taman sama Shiho. Serius, dia pengen banget nemplang Kakuzu sampai teler. Tapi kalau gak inget Shiho itu sobatnya, entah bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Kakuzu di tangan Satomi.

"Tunggu dulu, ceritain dari awal dulu sama kita-kita. Asal lo tau, gue gak percaya soal itu. Orang senista Kakuzu ditaksir cewek secakep Shiho? Yang bener aja lo!" ternyata Hidan masih _shock_ denger _partner_ nya ditaksir cewek. Dia aja masih menggantung nasib cintanya. Masa' dia mau dikalahin sama tikus got macem Kakuzu? Apa kata dunia, cuy?

"Begini ceritanya…" Rei pun menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir detiiiillll banget. Kejadian dimana dia asal jeblak aja sama Ryo waktu di rumah kenalan Tsunade bahkan juga diceritain. Akatsuki dari awal sampai akhir cerita pasang wajah melongo norak senorak-noraknya.

Sepertinya dunia makin kebalik aja ketika Kakuzu 'populer' di antara cewek. Sementara Hidan nyaris kena serangan jantung, ck ck ck.

.

~XOXOXOXO~

.

"Jadi lo mulai tanding besok? Siapa lawannya?" lupakan acara nimbrung Akatsuki dengan SatoReiRyo. Lebih baik kita lihat situasi di kantin asrama bagian gedung penginapan. Seperti dugaan pembaca, banyak murid dari SMA lain pada ngumpul dan membaur tanpa meduliin darimana mereka berasal. Sama halnya dengan SMA Kumogakure. Cewek hitam berambut merah panjang bernama Karui lagi makan miso bareng konco-konconya. Karui nanya ke satu timnya, Samui yang lebih anteng baca majalah daripada makan.

"SMA Kiri sama SMA Konoha," jawab Samui singkat.

"Emang lo ikut lomba apaan?" tanya Omoi, cowok hitam penggemar loli (Mirip sama Tobi nih bocah) di samping Samui.

"Jah, jadi selama ini lo gak tau Samui ikut lomba apa?" tanya Karui heran.

"Gimana gue gak tau kalau kalian gak ngasih tau?" balas Omoi dengan alasan logis.

"Gue ikut catur…" kata Samui cepet daripada membiarkan perang dunia ketiga terjadi di dekatnya. Tau 'kan kalau Omoi dan Karui sering berantem?

"Oohhh, catur? Berarti lo tanding langsung dua kali gitu? Udah tau siapa nama lawan-lawan lo?" tanya Omoi lagi.

"Dari Kiri Momochi Zabuza, dari Konoha Yugato Hidan. Gue tau dari senior yang nunjukin fotonya sama gue," balas Samui sambil nunjukin kertas berisi data-data lawan. Memang terpampang jelas wajah Zabuza dan Akatsuki sesat kita, Hidan di kertas itu.

Bruk! Mendadak seorang cewek berambut pirang pucat panjang duduk di samping Samui sambil membawa nasi kare. Hal yang paling mencolok dari wajahnya adalah mata kucingnya yang manis itu. Karui geleng-geleng kepala lihat cewek yang baru datang itu makan kare dengan rakus.

"Oi, Yugito, lo gak mau lihat wajah lawan Samui?" tanya Karui nyodorin kertas ke cewek bernama Yugito itu.

Yugitonya menggeleng. Ternyata dia lebih milih makan. Karui langsung memberi deathglare ke Yugito, bikin cewek itu menatap malas sama dia. Yugito terpaksa minum dulu lalu berkomentar.

"Mana? Sini, biar gue lihat!" Yugito main rampas aja kertas itu dari tangan Karui.

Dia memperhatikan wajah Zabuza dengan teliti banget. Bahkan kemampuan Zabuza dan alamat tempat tinggal Zabuza pun dibaca sama dia. Sampai di foto-foto segala lagi. Karui _sweatdrop_ lihat tingkah Yugito yang kadang-kadang di luar waras.

Tapi begitu Yugito lihat wajah Hidan, dia mengernyitkan dahi. Dia merasa gak asing dengan Akatsuki kita satu itu.

"Kayaknya gue pernah lihat nih cowok waktu pertandingan bulutangkis…" gumam Yugito sok gosok-gosok dagu.

"Bener, kok. Dia waktu itu ada tim Konoha pas mereka tanding tadi sore. Dia duduk di lapangan bareng manusia bunga bangkai, cowok imut, sama cowok cakep bermata serius," sambung Samui ternyata merhatiin juga pasukan Akatsuki tadi sore. Pasti udah tau siapa-siapa aja 'kan yang dimaksud Samui?

.

.

Drap drap drap! Terdengar gema langkah kaki sepanjang koridor asrama. Rupanya Shiho lagi lari-lari kecil menuju lantai dua. Soalnya ruangan Shiho ada di lantai satu. Cewek itu melewati ruangan satu-persatu. Lewat sudah ruangan nomor 10, 11, 12, 15, seterusnya. Lewat juga kamar nomor 30, 32, 36. Tunggu! Kok dia berhenti di ruangan nomor 42? Lantai dua, kamar nomor 42. Kayaknya gak asing. Itu 'kan ruangan….AKATSUKI! Mau ngapain dia?

Shiho mengatur napasnya. Dia menarik napas dalam dan bersiap mengetuk pintu keramat itu. Tapi mendadak dia berhenti begitu mendengar suara dahsyat nan nista dari dalam.

"WOOOII, KELUARKAN GUE DARI SINIII! KALAU KAGAK, GUE BAKAL NAIKIN TARIF UANG KAS!" jiah, rupanya suara Kakuzu toh? Dia masih anteng dengan acara teriak-teriaknya alias minta dibukain pintu.

Shiho langsung mendapat alarm dari khayangan dan segera membuka pintu Akatsuki yang ternyata lupa dikunci. Dia masuk dan berdiri di depan kamar Kakuzu yang terus digebrak-gebrak dari dalam.

"Kuz?" panggil Shiho agak gugup. Sumpah, _author_ terpaksa ngetik bagian ini dan bagian selanjutnya.

Kakuzu yang bersiap-siap melayangkan tinju saktinya tiba-tiba berhenti pas denger suara Shiho dari luar. Kakuzu langsung lompat-lompat seneng. Akhirnya dia bisa bebas juga.

"Shiho? Itu elo, 'kan? Bukain pintunya, dong!" teriak Kakuzu.

Shiho melihat ke arah kenop pintu. Ternyata kunci kamar masih nempel di situ. Shiho kemudian membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah wajah demek teroris Irak yang langsung main peluk dia aja! Shiho gelagapan sekaligus _blushing_ karena cowok yang disukainya meluk dia. Kenceng pula lagi.

" _Sankyu_ , Shiho! _Sankyu_! Lo emang penyelamat gue!" kata Kakuzu sambil melepas pelukannya. Tapi tangannya masih megang bahu Shiho.

Shiho diem bentar. Ada rasa kecewa juga pas Kakuzu melepas dia tadi. "Errr…Jadi, kenapa lo bisa kekunci di kamar lo sendiri?"

"Tadi Satomi, Rei sama Ryo datang kemari. Mereka mau ngomongin sesuatu sama Pein dan yang lain. Tapi gue langsung didepak ke kamar gue terus dikunci dari luar! Lo lihat sekarang, 'kan? Mana ada mereka disini! Kalau lo gak datang, entah gimana nasib gue entar. Makasih, ya!" Kakuzu meluk Shiho lagiiiiiiii! Lebih _awesome_ nya lagi, Shiho balas meluk Kakuzu sambil senyum malu. Jarang-jarang 'kan dia bisa meluk cadar mata ijo yang gak peka itu?

Pas lagi kayak gitu-gituan, tiba-tiba Zetsu udah markir aja di depan pintu ruangan mereka yang gak ditutup. Matanya melotot horor melihat adegan layaknya drama Korea di depannya itu. Bahkan makhluk bunga bangkai itu sampai mencengkram dadanya, pertanda dia bakal kena asma dadakan. KakuShiho gak sadar. Keasyikan soalnya, ck ck ck.

Akatsuki yang baru balik dari taman asrama, heran lihat Zetsu kayak orang mau mokad di depan ruangan mereka. Pein sebagai ketua langsung mendekati Zetsu dan memerhatiin wajah Zetsu yang norak habis. Kemudian Pein melihat ke arah Zetsu melihat. Dan ternyata dia melihat Kakuzu lagi memeluk Shiho! Spontan Pein _jawdrop_ tiga meter. Yang lain makin bingung. Jatuh sudah dua korban gara-gara Kakuzu.

Akhirnya mereka juga melongok ke dalam ruangan. Kembali lagi reaksi Akatsuki lebay, saudara-saudara.

Konan membatu. Sasori melotot. Deidara pingsan. Tobi? Karena kita gak bisa melihat wajah Tobi, jadi gak jelas gimana reaksinya. Yang pasti tuh bocah juga sama kayak Konan. Kisame nunjuk-nunjuk KakuShiho dengan gemetar, mulutnya nganga kayak mau ngomong, tapi satupun suara gak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Itachi buka mulut, tanda dia mau manggil Kakuzu. Tapi dia langsung dihentikan sama Hidan dengan cara ditutup mulutnya. Sementara Hidan sebagai rekan Kakuzu, gak bisa komen apa-apa. Dia udah banjir keringat dingin aja. Bahkan Zetsu yang melihat adegan itu pertama kali, _venus flytrap_ nya sampai rontok. Ini kenapa Akatsuki pada berlebihan gini?

Pein mengerti akan situasi. Dia langsung mendorong anggotanya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Mereka yang didorong jadi bingung sendiri. Sementara Deidara yang masih pingsan, terpaksa digotong Sasori dan Itachi. Karena mereka kaburnya sedikit ribut, jadi suaranya kedenger sama mereka yang di ruangan. Terpaksa acara meluk-meluknya berhenti dulu.

"Kayaknya gue denger suara, deh.." gumam Kakuzu.

"Hah? Gue gak lihat siapa-siapa. Perasaan lo aja kali," balas Shiho.

"Ya udah deh. Jadi kenapa lo bisa ada di ruangan kami? Ada urusan apa emangnya?" tanya Kakuzu heran juga kenapa Shiho bisa datang ke ruangannya.

"Err…Gu-gue mau ngajak Konan makan bareng di kantin sama Miyako dan Mayuri. Tapi dianya kagak ada," jawab Shiho jujur. Emang itu tujuannya tadi datang. Tapi mengingat Kakuzu seruang dengan Konan, makanya dia jadi gugup. Apalagi setelah Kakuzu secara gak langsung nolak dia. Dia takut gak bisa ngendaliin dirinya begitu lihat Kakuzu nanti. Tapi siapa sangka dia gak nemu siapa-siapa di ruangan Akatsuki selain Kakuzu yang kekunci di kamar?

"Oh, gitu. Kalau gitu, gue aja gantinya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, gue bakal traktir lo sepuasnya di kantin," tolong anda cerna kata-kata ini baik-baik. Seorang Kakuzu? Yang terkenal pelit sejagat raya? Menawari cewek buat ditraktir? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, KAKUZUUU?!

Shiho jelas senang, dong! Dapat makanan gratis sekaligus makan bareng dengan cowok yang dia taksir berat. Dia langsung manggut-manggut seneng dan narik Kakuzu minggat dari ruangan. Kakuzunya cuma heran lihat tingkah Shiho yang agak lain.

" **Ini cuma perasaan gue aja atau apa yang diomongin Rei waktu itu emang…"** batin Kakuzu mulai menerka-nerka. Apa Shiho itu bener-bener naksir dia, ya?

.

/~0o0~/

.

Naruto cengo lihat Akatsuki main masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi. Apalagi dia makin heran dengan ekspresi mereka yang kayak nahan buang air gitu. Bahkan dia nyipitin mata begitu ngelirik Deidara yang masih pingsan di tangan SasoIta. Sementara Sasuke berhenti makan malam gara-gara kedatangan Kakak dan konco-konconya.

Sekedar catatan buat para pembaca. Naruto seruang dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Lee. Makanya ruangan mereka makin ramai sejak Akatsuki nimbrung.

"Kenapa, _Nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke buka suara.

"Oi, _Otouto_. Bisa gak kita disini dulu sampai sekitar jam 9?" Itachi bukannya jawab pertanyaan Sasuke, malah balas nanya.

"Jam 9? Kenapa emangnya? Lo 'kan punya ruangan sendiri. Ngapain lo pakai ngungsi segala kemari? Sempit, tau!" Shikamaru jelas protes. Dia mau tidur di karpet, eh malah penuh gara-gara Akatsuki duduk di disitu.

"Chouji, lo bawaan gih keripik gue yang di kamar. Kasih sama mereka. Sekalian bawain minuman kaleng," Sakura nyuruh Chouji buat nyuguhin tamu mereka makan. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik harus begitu. Chouji segera menuruti Sakura sebelum kena tonjok.

"Mana Kakuzu? Kok gak dateng bareng kalian?" Naruto celingukan cari sosok gaje itu di antara Akatsuki. Tapi kagak ada. Kemanakah dia?

"Lebih baik jangan tanya, Nar," jawab Hidan yang lagi tiduran bareng Shika di karpet.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Naruto ora mudeng.

"Kakuzu lagi kencan, un," jawab Deidara bikin Naruto cs melototin dia berjamaah.

Kencan? Satu kata itu bukan kata yang identik dengan Kakuzu. Cuma kata 'duit' yang paling identik sama cowok itu. Lagian cewek sial mana yang mau kencan sama dia? Jiah, belum tau aja mereka kalau Kakuzu selangkah lebih depan soal cinta daripada anggota Akatsuki lain.

"Seriusan?" Tenten malah kemakan omongan asbut Deidara.

"Lo kira gue bohong, un? Tadi kami lihat dia lagi pelukan sama Shiho di ruangan kami, un! Makanya kami kemari karena gak sanggup melihat adegan hina itu, un!" balas Deidara lebay. Apa maksudnya adegan hina itu barusan?

"SHIHOOOOOOO!?" Naruto cs kompakan teriak. Asrama geger sesaat.

"Huusshh! Jangan teriak-teriak! Nanti kalau kedengaran murid lain gimana? Lo mau sampai timbul gosip?" Itachi segera bertindak cepet. Dia was-was banget. Kali-kali aja berita satu ini bisa membuat skandal di organisasi mereka, 'kan?

"Buset! Kakuzu pakai jurus pelet apaan tuh sampai Shiho kecantol sama dia?" komen Neji nyaris kena serangan jantung dengar berita gak masuk akal itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bener juga si Neji. Apa coba yang disukai dari Kakuzu? Kagak ada! Udah pelit, gak tau diri, gak punya perasaan, suka malakin orang, super hemat, dan hal-hal tabu lainnya. Jadi 100% gak mungkin Shiho naksir berat sama dia!

Tapi jangan lupa bahwa cinta itu buta. Sampai-sampai cewek secakep Shiho terbutakan oleh mata ijo Kakuzu yang gak ditutupi cadar itu.

"Mungkin lo salah paham aja kali," sahut Ino mencoba berharap kalau _pairing_ KakuShiho gak bakal terjadi.

"Salah paham gimana? Gue lihat dengan mata gue sendiri kalau Shiho balas meluk Kakuzu sambil senyum-senyum malu!" balas Konan gak terima. Si Ino kira matanya rabun kali, ye? Padahal mereka melihat secara _live_! Secara langsung dan bereaksi langsung di TKP.

"Nih, makanan sama minumannya!" celetuk Chouji baru keluar dari kamar Sakura sambil bawa-bawa keripik sama minuman kaleng. Cowok gendut itu meletakkannya di atas karpet.

Begitu Chouji balik duduk, semua orang di ruangan itu menyadari suatu keanehan. Sementara Akatsuki baru nyadar dengan kondisi Zetsu yang masih lesu sejak dari ruangan mereka.

 _Venus flytrap_ Zetsu gak ada lagi! Lho kok?

"Zet, kemana tanaman yang selalu nempel di badan lo? Lo buang?" tanya Pein bingung. Padahal Zetsu pernah cerita kalau dia gak bisa lepas dari tanaman bangkai itu.

"Rontok gara-gara lihat Kakuzu tadi," jawab Zetsu lesu dan langsung tiduran di samping Hidan.

"Jangan-jangan lo naksir Shiho juga, ya?" tanya Sakura berusaha nebak-nebak.

"Asal ngomong aja lo! Gue lesu karena gue gak nyangka Kakuzu itu lebih profesional soal cinta daripada Pein sendiri! Gue kira Pein sama Konan dulu yang jadian! Siapa sangka Kakuzu duluan?" Zeysu nyerocos abis, sukses buat semua orang ngelirik PeinKo yang disinggung. Bisa ketebak, muka mereka merah abis.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadian sama cewek jadi-jadian ini, hah?" kata Pein sambil nunjuk Konan yang dia sebut jadi-jadian itu.

"Lo kira gue mau jadian sama cowok _playboy_ macem lo!?" Konan gak terima sama omongan Pein barusan.

" _Playboy_? Emang kapan gue pacaran?"

"Halah, lo 'kan suka nyari perhatian cewek! Lo liat tuh, si Tsunami-Senpai, Hana-Senpai, sampai-sampai mereka bikin klub _fans_ lo sendiri, 'kan?"

Akatsuki dan Naruto cs menghela napas pasrah mendengar suami-istri itu bertengkar. Kalau begini gak ada habisnya. Mending mereka lihat penampilan baru Zetsu.

"Omong-omong, Zet. Gue lihat lo lebih cakepan gini daripada makai venus lo itu," komen Lee yang langsung disetujui sama lainnya.

"Bener tuh kata si Lee. Tapi kalau bisa lo hilangin dong warna hitam di tubuh lo itu," sambung Tenten nunjukin warna hitam di tubuh Zetsu. Menurut Tenten, dia lebih mirip zebra daripada manusia.

"Gue juga udah bilang masalah ini sama Ortu gue. Jadi katanya gue harus operasi biar warna hitam ini musnah dari tubuh gue," balas Zetsu santai.

Hidan dari tadi diem aja. Padahal biasanya dia paling suka ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan sambil ngeluarin kata-kata kotornya. Tapi sepertinya efek adegan KakuShi itu berdampak berat banget ke dia. Zetsu yang baring di sampingnya heran.

"Tumben lo diem aja, Dan," kata Zetsu agak cemas juga.

Hidan menggeleng, "Hmm. Gue gak nyangka aja Kakuzu bisa meluk cewek kayak gitu. Shock gue,"

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus setuju dengan rencana Satomi buat nyatuin mereka. Kasihan kalau Shiho sakit hati gara-gara _partner_ lo itu yang gak peka," sahut Sasori senyum tipis. Dia gak berkoar karena sibuk bangunin Deidara soalnya. Dan akhirnya si Dei sadar juga setelah digaplok bolak-balik sama Itachi.

"Tobi setuju, Senpai. Shiho-Senpai 'kan temen sebangku Tobi. Tobi gak mau lihat Shiho-Senpai murung gara-gara Kakuzu-Senpai di sekolah. Tobi gak tau gimana ngadepin orang putus cinta," ini si Tobi kenapa malah tumben ngomong bijak?

"Kapan rencana dilaksanakan, un?" tanya Deidara yang baru sadar. Kepalanya pusing banget lihat adegan yang gak bisa dia percaya itu.

"Besok, pas pertandingan Neji," jawab Kisame santai. Neji melongo.

"Kenapa pas gue tanding, sih? Gue 'kan juga pengen ikutan!" Neji jelas protes. Kalau masalah misi cinta, dia semangat banget. Tapi kalau pas dia tanding, gimana dia mau ikut?

"Lo fokus aja sama pertandingan lo. Masalah Shiho biar kita yang urus. Lagian gue rasa bukan itu aja rencananya. Ya, 'kan?" ternyata Tenten udah ada firasat kalau rencana Satomi bukan cuma satu aja. Mana mungkin segampang itu menyadarkan Kakuzu soal perasaan Shiho.

Bagaimanakah rencana Satomi? Apakah berhasil dalam menyatukan Kakuzu dan Shiho? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana Tsunade yang masih rahasia? Apa Tobi bisa melaksanakannya? Apalagi Hidan akan bertanding besok, Pein juga di taekwondo, sementara Neji harus menang agar maju ke babak selanjutnya.

 _Next chapter – January 21_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Maaf, _minna-san_. Terpaksa jadwal _update_ ane undur agak lama karena ane mau menghadapi UAS untuk semester pertama sebagai mahasiswi. Ane ingin fokus belajar.

Sasuke : Semoga lo lulus, ye!

 _Author_ : Yo, makasih, Sas! Gue juga agak jantungan, nih.

Pein : Santai aja kali. Pokoknya lo fokus dulu, biar IP lo gak rendah.

Naruto : Bener, bener, bener!

Ino : Akhir kata, silahkan _review_ kembali. Tunggu di bulan Januari, ya! Kami dari segenap _fic_ kisah kasih di sekolah mengucapkan—

 _All_ : SELAMAT HARI NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	24. Duo Rencana Mak Comblang

Pein : Sebagai ketua Akatsuki, gue mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang me _review chapter_ 23 sebelumnya. Apalagi selama _author_ gendeng kita UAS untuk semester pertamanya sebagai mahasiswi baru, _fic_ ini bersama _bloody agent_ sempat tertunda dan akhirnya lanjut lagi. Oke, _thor_. Mulai sekarang lo aja ngomong.

 _Author_ : Yo, makasih, Pein. _The author's come baaaaaaccckkkk_! Hiks hiks, akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita berpisah, para _readers._ Gue capek belajar sampai larut malam biar IP gue gak jelek-jelek amat. Itupun gue gak tau gimana hasilnya. Soalnya IP keluar di awal bulan Februari.

Konan : Moga aja lu gak ngulang sama mahasiswa baru. Bakal malu abis lo nanti.

 _Author_ : Jelas, dong! Mana mau gue sampai ngulang! Taruh dimana harga diri gue?

Hidan : Emang sejak kapan lo punya harga diri?*ditabok*

Tobi : Jadi, Senpai, _chapter_ ini tentang apa?

Sasori : Kalau dilihat dari judulnya, ini kayaknya konflik baru.

 _Author_ : Bener banget, Sas! Gak mungkin dong kisah cinta di kelompok lo bisa berjalan mulus semulus sutra. Sekali-kali harus ada konflik.

Deidara : Ini konflik Kakuzu atau Pein, un?

Kakuzu : Gue sih kagak peduli. Yang penting bagi gue itu mah duit!

Deidara : Kalau lo sih gue emang gak heran, Kuz, un…

 _Author_ : Singkat cerita, selamat membacaaaa! Ada saran, ide, kesan, maupun kesalahan dalam _fic_ langsung sampaikan. Wahai kalian yang _silent readers_ , kalau bisa kasih _review_ dong. Walaupun _review_ nya cuma satu kata. Gue sama yang lain dengan senang hati menerimanya, kok! Sekedar peringatan, kembali lagi _genre humor_ nya saya kurangin alias nyaris hilang di _chapter_ ini. Kembali lagi kita fokus ke _ROMANCE_! *Oh ya, ngemeng-ngemeng, gambar akatsuki buatan saya bagus, gak? Kelihatan 'kan di _image fic_ ini, ehehehehe*

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Yang punya hanya Mas Kishimoto Masashi seorang! Sementara OC dan alur cerita milik gue. Gak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi jangan pernah bayangin Naruto dan Akatsuki cs milik gue, ya. Walaupun gue pengen banget mereka chara original gue *ngarep***_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKonan and ItaIzu and KakuShi**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY FOUR**

 **DUO RENCANA MAK COMBLANG**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Jadi rencananya begini. Lo semua harus buat Kakuzu menyadari perasaan Shiho. Yah, gak usah cepet-cepet banget, secara perlahan aja kagak masalah. Yang penting harus sukses. Pas pertandingan Hidan nanti, dua dari kalian bawa Kakuzu ke ruang peralatan olahraga. Soalnya kebetulan Shiho mau ngambil peralatan _baseball_ untuk pertandingan senior. Jadi buat mereka ketemuan disana," kata Satomi menjelaskan panjang lebar rencana mak comblang dadakannya bareng ReiRyo.

"Rencana kayak gitu sih gak ada gunanya kali, Satomi. Lo bilang sendiri kalau Kakuzu itu gak peka. Apalagi Shiho pasti malu-malu kuda di dekat Kakuzu," balas Sasori merasa rencana mak comblang bakalan gagal.

"Si Sasori ada benernya juga, tuh! Kalau mereka kita buat ketemuan disana tapi ujung-ujungnya gak ngomong akrab, buat apa?" sambung Itachi sok-sok belain.

"Ih, lo dua itu bego banget, sih! Yah, namanya juga Shiho suka sama Kakuzu. Wajar dong kalau dia malu-malu!" kata Ryo kesel lihat betapa lemotnya duo Akatsuki itu.

"Jadi maksud lo, mereka berdua langsung kita tinggalin, begitu?" Konan yang nanya ini jadi bingung sendiri. Tumben-tumbenannya dia mau bantuin bendahara reseknya itu soal cinta. Kalau bukan karena Pein main setuju aja, dia gak bakal mau repot begini. Urusan perasaannya sendiri sama Pein aja belum kelar. Malah ngurus urusan perasaan orang lain.

"Iya. Makanya lo harus cari alasan logis biar Kakuzu sama Shiho gak curiga, paham?" jawab Rei mengakhiri acara perkumpulan dengan tema 'Kakuzu Mencari Cinta(?)' di malam itu.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Masih terngiang di otak Itachi sama Konan kejadian tadi malam di taman asrama. Satomi gak mikirin situasi Akatsuki yang dihinggapi nyamuk disana-sini, malah terus nyerocos tentang rencana mak comblangnya. Dari hasil musyawarah dan mencapai kata mufakat, akhirnya dipilihlah Itachi dan Konan yang menjadi terdakwa (jah, kayak sidang aje) untuk membawa Kakuzu ke lokasi perkara.

Awalnya susah banget membawa Kakuzu ke tempat itu. Soalnya cowok cadar itu mau dukung Hidan. Gitu-gitu Kakuzu perhatian juga sama _partner_. Tapi ItaKo ngarang alasan kalau Hidan ditemenin sama Deidara dan Tobi (Kasihan banget dirimu, nak Hidan. Harus ditemenin sama banci peledak dan anak autis *Plak!*).

"Ngapain sih lo ngajak gue ke ruang peralatan? Kalian 'kan bisa sendiri," tanya Kakuzu curiga.

"Kita mau ngambil bola-bola tenis buat pertandingan Itachi jam 10 nanti. Lo 'kan jago berhitung. Jadi lo bantuin kita ngitungin bola yang kita ambil," Konan berusaha ngeles. Itachi yang disampingnya ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Tapi, Uchiha keriput ini jago matematika, 'kan? Masa' dia gak bisa ngitung sendiri?"

"Ah, lo bawel banget, sih! Kalau lo masih ngotot juga, gue suruh Deidara membom brankas duit lo!" Itachi mengeluarkan jurus ancaman ala Pein yang pernah dia ucapkan di _chap-chap_ sebelumnya.

Kakuzu mingkem gaje. Ternyata ancaman itu masih ampuh buat dia. Mana rela dia kehilangan 'istri-istri' tercintanya dalam sekejap di tangan pirang peledak Akatsuki. Dasar bendahara bangkotan! Mikirin duuuuiiit melulu.

ItaKoKaku terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, pintu dengan papan nama 'Ruang Peralatan' terlihat di depan mata. Tanpa banyak cincong trio Akatsuki kita mendatangi TKP.

Entah kenapa, jantung ItaKo terus dag-dig-dug kencang dari tadi. Setelah diusut, ternyata mereka takut juga kalau rencana ini gagal alias Kakuzu udah tau duluan. Kakuzu 'kan paling benci soal cinta-cintaan gini. Mending dia ngitung para istrinya, ck ck ck.

Dalam jarak mungkin lima belas langkah dari pintu ruangan, mereka bertiga dikagetkan dengan pintu yang dibuka perlahan.

"Lho? Raidou-Senpai?" gumam Konan kaget lihat Raidou mendadak keluar dari ruang peralatan. Cowok itu keluar sambil bawa banyak pemukul _baseball_ atau biasa disebut dengan _bat_.

"Hah? Oh, kalian rupanya! Sedang apa disini?" Raidou langsung sumringah lihat kawanan Akatsuki. Oalah, rupanya sejak insiden perang geng waktu itu, nih cowok jadi tobat karena sempat ditolong Pein sama Lee. Singkatnya Raidou dengan Akatsuki rujukan.

Kakuzu biasa aja lihat Raidou. Dia udah tau kalau Raidou ikut juga tanding _baseball_ nanti di jam 9. Tapi yang kaget itu Itachi sama Konan. Menurut Satomi, Shiholah yang datang karena dia juga merangkap sebagai manajer kelas satu klub _baseball_. Tapi kalau Raidou yang datang, berarti Shiho gak datang, gitu?

"Senpai, sarung tangannya sudah kuambil semua!" teriak seorang cewek dari dalam ruangan. Kontan Akatsuki menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oh, iya! Kita langsung pergi aja, Shiho-chan! Anggota lain nunggu, tuh!"

Konan dan Itachi saling menatap horor. Ini di luar rencana! Mereka gak nyangka Shiho datang bareng Raidou! Waduh, gimana ini? Emang bener firasat Sasori. Rencana mak comblang Satomi ini berujung gagal.

"Shiho di dalam?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ho'oh. Dia datang bareng gue. Soalnya gue gak bisa bawain perlengkapan tim sendirian," jawab Raidou enteng. Bener sih kata dia. Bawa sarung tangan, _bat_ , seragam _catcher_ , sampai bolanya untuk dua tim pasti berat.

Gak lama, Shiho keluar dengan sarung tangan bejibun di tangannya. Cewek itu kaget juga lihat tiga penampakan Akatsuki. Tapi dia lebih kaget lihat Kakuzu.

Itachi langsung sigap dengan kondisi darurat ini. Dia mendatangi Shiho cepat-cepat dengan wajah agak panik. "Shiho, biar gue aja yang bawain ini. Lo tetap disini aja, ya!" Itachi merebut sarung-sarung tangan itu dari Shiho. Shihonya bingung.

"Eh, tapi—" belum siap Shiho ngomong, udah ditimpal sama Konan.

"Lo bantuin aja Kakuzu ngitung bola tenis yang mau dipakai sama Itachi nanti. Nah, Raidou-Senpai, mari kita pergi dari sini! Ayo, ayo, ayo!" Konan segera mendorong Raidou menjauh. Raidou gelagapan gak ngerti apa sebenernya mau Akatsuki.

"Woi, Itachi! Kenapa gue jadi ditinggal?" teriak Kakuzu protes.

"Jangan banyak protes! Pokoknya pas gue balik nanti, semua harus siap! Kalau kagak, lo siap-siap aja Deidara bakal meneror brankas lo habis-habisan!" balas Itachi yang udah jauh banget.

RaiKoIta menghilang dari pandangan KakuShi. Singkatnya mereka jadi berduaan di depan ruangan dengan tampang melongo. Suasana canggung mengitari sekitar.

"Err..Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Kuz?" tanya Shiho gugup.

"Yolah, buruan. Lagian gue pengen lihat Hidan juga. Nanti keburu selesai," jawab Kakuzu santai dan main masuk aja ke ruangan ninggalin Shiho. Et dah, bener-bener dah tuh bocah! Masa' gitu aja gak ngerti? Jelas-jelas ItaKo sengaja biar mereka bisa berduaan. Tapi mari kita ketahui bersama kalau Kakuzu lebih peka sama duit daripada cinta. Itulah kenapa penulis kisah ini heran sendiri. Kenapaaaaa bisa-bisanya dia buat _pairing_ ajaib ini? Weleh-weleh.

.

~/0_0?/~

.

"SKAKMAT!" teriak Hidan saking senengnya lihat bidak raja lawan bener-bener gak bisa gerak pas dia majuin menterinya. Sementara DeiTob terpukau dengan permainan Hidan. Belum ada setengah jam, penganut aliran sesat itu udah diatas angin. Apa ini berkat ajian sakti Itachi yang ngajarin dia semalaman buat main catur?

"Resek…" gumam pemain Iwa kesel. Dia buntu total. Gak tau harus gimana buat nyelametin si raja.

Setelah lama berpikir, dengan terpaksa pemain Iwa menyerah kalah dan mengakui kehebatan Hidan. Hidan langsung ngacungin tinju di udara diikuti sorak sorai membahana di seisi ruangan klub catur. Terutama pihak SMA Konoha. Teriakan 'Hidup Hidan! Hidup Hidan!' bikin pengawas turun tangan. Ganggu konsentrasi pemain lain soalnya.

"Gue menang, Tob! Gue menaaaanngg!" Hidan goyang-goyangin bahu Tobi, sukses buat bocah itu nyaris kelenger di tempat.

"Lo emang keren, Hidan, un!" seru Deidara memberi selamat.

"Yo, terima kasih, Dei! Gue seneng banget bisa menang! Harus berterima kasih sama Itachi, nih," balas Hidan ternyata tau balas budi. Gitu-gitu Itachi 'kan mau ngorbanin waktunya buat ngajarin tuh cowok.

"Oi, kalian yang disana! Kalian mau keluar sekarang atau gue paksa keluar dengan cara gue?" trio Akatsuki kita menoleh ke pintu ruangan dan mendapati Tsunade udah markir aja disana dengan wajah sangar. Maklum, mereka berisik banget sampai-sampai semua peserta yang belum siap tanding melotot angker ke mereka bertiga.

Siapapun pasti takut diancam sama mak lampir Konoha itu. Terpaksa HidaDeiTob keluar sampai keringat dingin. Tapi belum berhenti sampai disitu, Tsunade langsung menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Eh, eh, eh, mau kemana kalian?"

"Ma-mau nemuin teman-teman, Sensei. Soalnya bentar lagi Itachi mau tanding," jawab Hidan jujur. Tsunade langsung konek sama omongan Hidan. Berarti Itachi itu mau tanding tenis lapangan.

"Ini 'kan belum ada jam 10. Lo bertiga ikut gue dulu. Ada yang mau gue bicarakan," kata Tsunade seenak udel.

"Sensei mau bicara apa?" tanya Tobi males. Walau dia itu 'anak baik', mana betah dia di dekat Tsunade lama-lama.

"Yang pasti lo bertiga bakal nyesel kalau gak ikut gue. Buruan!" Tsunade memberi kode untuk menjauh dari ruangan klub catur Konoha. HidaDeiTob saling pandang heran. Mau ngomongin apaan tuh kepsek sampai mukanya serius banget? Semoga aja gak ngomongin lotre, mengingat dirinya suka main judi, heleh-heleh.

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara DeiHidaTob mengikuti Tsunade entah kemana, giliran ItaKo yang setengah mampus lari dari kejaran para senior klub _baseball_. Dua bocah itu lari karena takut disuruh-suruh. Apalagi sejak bantuin Raidou bawa-bawain perlengkapan, makin jadi aja mereka sebagai pembokat dadakan.

Sekarang mereka lagi ngatur napas di dekat lapangan tenis. Orang-orang pada ramai memenuhi tribun penonton. SMA Konoha dan SMA Suna pada ngumpul dan memberi semangat sama jagoan masing-masing. Oalah, siapa sangka Itachi tanding di pertandingan pertama? Pantesan tuh bocah larinya ke lapangan aja. Dan beruntung Kakuzu dan Shiho udah _stand by_ di pinggir lapangan sambil bawa raket dan bola tenis beserta perlengkapan Itachi.

"Gue kirain lo bakal lama datang," kata Itachi basa-basi. Cowok itu mengambil perlengkapannya dari tangan Kakuzu.

"Justru lo itu yang lama banget, Kakek keriput! Gue tungguin lo setengah jam disini tapi keriput lo gak nongol-ngongol juga!" seru Kakuzu melotot. Itachi cuma cengengesan gaje.

"Shiho? Bukannya lo itu seharusya di lapangan _baseball_? Tim Konoha lagi tanding, tuh!" Konan heran dengan penampakan Shiho di lapangan tenis. Jelas-jelas dia harus ke lapangan lain untuk mengawasi para pemainnya.

"Emm, gue disini aja, deh. Lagian manajer kelas dua sama kelas tiga udah disana, kok. Gue pengen mendukung Itachi," Shiho senyum kecil dan mulut Itachi langsung membulat 'Oh'. Sedangkan Konan nyengir.

" **Bilang aja lo mau deket-deket Kakuzu. Alibi lo palsu buat gue,"** batin Konan tau pikiran Shiho yang mudah ditebak.

"Kalau gitu, gue ke lapangan dulu. Mau pemanasan. Oi, Kuz, lo duduk aja di bangku pelatih disana. Biar Konan sama Shiho ke tribun," Itachi narik tangan Kakuzu untuk segera ke pinggir lapangan satunya. Kakuzunya manut-manut wae. Sedangkan Konan geret Shiho ke tribun penonton.

Tapi karena ini pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu, terutama Itachi cukup popular di antara cewek-cewek, jadi pada ramai. Konan terpaksa menggunakan jurus depak-tabok biar semua orang pada minggir dan kasih dia jalan. Shiho _sweatdrop_. Ternyata Konan itu cakep-cakep rada-rada sangar. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan berat, mereka berdua sukses duduk paling depan di tribun tengah. Lokasi strategis untuk melihat jalannya pertandingan.

"Di kanan saya, pemain dari SMA Konohagakure, Uchiha Itachi," begitu wasit memperkenalkan pemain dari Konoha, semua cewek langsung lompat-lompat kodok. Bahkan ada pula yang ngibar-ngibarin spanduk bertuliskan ' _FIGHT_ , _GRANDPA_ ITACHI!', ck ck ck. Khusus ini Itachi jadi mangkel. Bisa-bisanya mereka mendukung sambil menghina.

"Dan di kiri saya, pemain dari SMA Sunagakure, Baki," semua cewek Suna pada teriak-teriak gaje kayak orang kerasukan. "Dengan ini _play ball_!" aba-aba mulai dari wasit. Suasana hening. Itachi akan mulai _servis_.

Itachi melempar bola tenis tinggi-tinggi dan PAAAKKK! Bola itu melewati net dengan cepat dan sangat tajam. Baki berusaha membalikkan bola, tapi gagal. _Servis_ tajam dari Itachi menambah poin untuk Konoha.

" _Fifteen, Love_ ," wasit menyebutkan poin sementara. Pihak Konoha makin gak waras saking tergila-gilanya lihat Itachi masih pasang wajah serius. Terutama mereka yang menganggap keriput Itachi itu seksi(?), makin menggila di tribun. Bahkan sampai main rusuh aka lempar kembang api ke lapangan, weleh-weleh. Akhirnya petugas pun turun tangan untuk menjinakkan penonton.

" _Love_? Kok _love_? Bukannya harusnya lima belas-nol? Kenapa lima belas-cinta?" tanya Shiho gak ngerti. Maklum, bukan anak tenis.

Konan menghela napas dan menjawab, "Dalam tenis, _love_ sama dengan nol. Jadi _fifteen-love_ tadi artinya memang lima belas-nol,"

Shiho langsung terdiam dengar penjelasan Konan. Dirinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga (bangkai) mendadak jadi mikir sendiri. Konan bingung dengan perubahan mimik wajah Shiho. Apa dia salah ngomong lagi, ya?

"Shiho, lo kenapa?" Konan nanya takut-takut. Kali aja dia lagi bikin nangis anak orang. Bisa ditonjok dia sama Satomi.

"Cinta itu…sama dengan nol, ya?" gumam Shiho senyum sedih.

Ting ting! Alarm di otak Konan menyala. Sepertinya Shiho anggap serius omongannya tadi. Siaga satu, siaga satu!

"Err, ya..itu 'kan dalam tenis! Kagak dalam kehidupan lo! Ja-jadi lo gak usah—"

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Biasa aja kali. Gue cuma bercanda," potong Shiho cepet sebelum masalah makin runyam.

"Ja-jadi, pas gue sama Itachi ninggalin lo dua di ruang peralatan, apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" Konan saking paniknya, kemudian mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi adanya malah lebih parah.

Shiho duduk sambil berpangku tangan. Nampak banget dari ekspresinya yang sangat tidak amat bergairah. Kayaknya terjadi sesuatu waktu di ruang peralatan, deh. Apakah Kakuzu memalak Shiho sebagai pelampiasan ditinggal Itachi?

"Emm…i-itu…"

"…Itu?"

"Err, gue gak nyangka aja kalau Kakuzu itu ternyata…"

"Ya?" Konan jadi gemes denger Shiho ngomong sepotong-potong (emang kue?).

"Huh? Oh, gak ada apa-apa. Kakuzu cuma konsen ngitung bola tenis aja. Setelah itu kami langsung cabut kesini,"

Tentu aja Konan mana mungkin langsung percaya. Otaknya berkesimpulan kalau terjadi yang nggak-nggak selama dia dan Itachi pergi. Tapi kalau dilihat dari ekspresi Shiho, pasti ini hal buruk. Dan artinya juga kalau rencana mak comblang Satomi gatot aka gagal total!

"Tapi, Konan…tenis itu benar juga, ya," gumam Shiho gaje.

"Maksudnya?"

"Cinta itu emang nol. Gak ada artinya…kosong. Jadi buat apa dipikirin? Fufufufu…" lanjut Shiho lagi sambil ketawa pelan. Serius, gak ada aura humor terpancar dari tawanya. Adanya aura kecewa.

SEBENARNYA KAKUZU NGOMONG APA WAKTU ITU, SEEEEHHHHH?

Konan cuma gigit-gigit jari gugup. Walaupun Shiho bilang dia cuma bercanda di awal tadi, tapi Konan tau kalau cewek itu lagi menutupi perasaan sakitnya soal Kakuzu yang bolotnya gak peka sama dia. Konan nepuk jidat pasrah merutuki kedodolannya sendiri.

.

~^_0/-_-?~

.

Neji berhenti masukin mie ke dalam mulutnya berkat penjelasan Hidan. Tenten yang disampingnya juga berhenti makan dango. Chouji aja yang dijuluki si perut gentong juga ikut-ikutan berhenti menjarah makanan seisi kantin. Shikamaru melek seger. Naruto ngerutin jidat. Sasuke? Cowok itu cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Dia gak langsung percaya sama omongan Hidan yang baru aja mendatangi mereka di kantin setelah pertandingan kemenangan Neji selesai.

Chouji mau komentar, tapi mulutnya langsung disumpel sama daun pisang comotan entah dari mana sama Shikamaru. Tinggal bocah gendut itu deh yang 'hau-hau' persis anjing laut, ngalahin Kisame malahan.

"Berarti udah dilaksanain tuh rencana?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Kata si bocah topeng ini sih, udah. Kemarin sore setelah pertandingan dia sama Kisame selesai, dia langsung lakuin rencana kepsek," jawab Hidan. Tobi ngacungin jempol seolah bilang 'anggap beres!'.

"Tapi gue tetep gak percaya kalau Tsunade-sama peduli juga masalah hubungan mereka berdua. Jadi siapa-siapa aja yang tau?" Naruto penasaran sama kepseknya yang gak ada angin gak ada hujan, tiba-tiba mencetuskan rencana mak comblang. Gak beda jauh dari Satomi. Cuma beda pasangan aja, sih.

"Yah, kita-kita aja, un. Makanya nanti lo semua bisa nanganin Tsunami-Senpai sama Hana-Senpai gak, un? Ribet kalau ada dua cewek itu nanti, un,"

"Woke, woke! Itu bisa diatur! Lagian pasti dua orang itu bakalan mejeng duluan di ruang klub taekwondo buat lihatin Pein," balas Naruto semangat 45 ala Lee.

"Terus apa gunanya si Tobi nempelin kertas di sabuknya Pein kemarin coba?" ini dia satu hal yang bikin Neji bingung.

Sebenarnya kemarin, Tobi disuruh Tsunade nempelin sebuah kertas kecil persegi empat di sabuk taekwondo Pein. Kertas itu kebetulan kertas kupon diskon harga 50% di salah satu _mall_ untuk perayaan mendekati _Halloween_. Susah payah Konan dapetin tuh kertas dari Mayuri yang tumben lagi berhati malaikat. Kalau kertas itu hilang, pasti si Konan nyariin, 'kan?

"Pokoknya Senpai lihat aja nanti pas pertandingan! Pasti romantiiiiis banget! Tobi aja gak sabaran!" sahut Tobi geregetan gak sabar nunggu giliran Pein tanding sekitar dua jam dari sekarang.

"Bener juga, un. Pasti kupon itu mau Konan gunain buat beli kostum _Halloween_ kita, un. Festival sekolah temanya _Halloween_ , 'kan, un?" Deidara ngerti juga betapa pentingnya kupon diskon itu bagi Konan. Kalau begitu, Konan otomatis akan 'menggeledah' Pein waktu ada yang bilang kupon itu ada di Pein, 'kan? Rencana Tsunade diakui cukup jenius, saudara-saudara.

"Apa istimewanya ngambil kupon diskon di sabuk bela diri? Palingan nanti si Pein yang malu gara-gara tuh cewek main raba-raba aja," sahut Shikamaru.

"Siapa bilang? Justru Konan yang bakal malu," balas Hidan bikin Naruto cs memberi tatapan – _what do you mean_?-.

"Nanti lo bakal tau sendiri, hehehehe…" lanjut Hidan lagi sambil tertawa setan.

Kira-kira seperti apa ya rencana Tsunade? Halah, gak usah dipikirin, _readers_! Mending kita beralih ke ItaKoKakuShi yang sekarang lagi mencari kawanan mereka setelah pertandingan tenis selesai.

* * *

.

* * *

Konan terus menarik kerah pakaian Itachi serasa cowok itu kambing main digeret-geret. Tapi Itachi cuek aja. Kebanyakan senyam-senyum sendiri persis orang sarap keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Gara-gara dia menang mudah tadi, tuh! Sekarang cowok Uchiha itu natapin raketnya sendiri seolah raket itu Izumi yang ngasih dia selamat. Jah, mulai sakit tuh anak. KakuShi yang jalan dibelakang mereka aja gak percaya melihat sisi lain sang Uchiha.

Kakuzu geleng-geleng kepala lihat tingkah Itachi mulai autis mendekati Tobi. Sedangkan Shiho tertawa hambar. Apalagi setelah mengingat di lapangan tadi Itachi sempat meluk-meluk mereka, Shiho sebenernya agak takut. Bukan takut digebukin sama _fans_ Itachi. Tapi takut kalau si Kuzu cemburu! Tinggalkan pikiranmu yang terlalu berlebihan, nak Shiho. Sangat gak mungkin sekali Kakuzu cemburu. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang biasa-biasa aja. Maklum, Kakuzu kesel gara-gara gak bisa lihat Hidan tanding catur tadi. Padahal Konan udah ngasih tau kalau Hidan menang di putaran pertama.

"Nanti lo bisa lihat _partner_ lo tanding pas malam ini. Putaran kedua 'kan diadakan di asrama," celetuk Shiho membuyarkan kekesalan Kakuzu.

"Ceh, gue juga tau, kok. Tapi gue tetep kesel! Gue sampai butek nungguin pertandingan Itachi kelar, eh, gue gak dibayar sepeser pun! Bagi gue, waktu itu duit! Kalau waktu cuma dipakai buat nunggu Kakek-Kakek penuaan dini kayak dia, gue juga gak bakal mau!" Kakuzu cerocos heboh bahkan sampai mencetuskan moto gajenya itu. Dan seperti biasa, kembali lagi cowok itu nyebut-nyebut duit. Mungkin mulut Kakuzu bakal kapalan kalau gak nyebut 'duit' sehari aja.

"Haaahhh..Izumi-chan…pangeran tampanmu akhirnya menang. Hah? Apa? Iya, iya, gue tau kalau lo bangga sama gue. Jadi mana ciumannnya? Ummm…" jiah! Keautisan Itachi makin kumat. Cowok itu maju-majuin bibirnya ke raketnya sendiri. Serasa lagi di _paradise_ kali tuh cowok. Hanya dirinya dan Izumi yang menikmati suasana romantisnya hidup.

KakuShi _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah melihat adegan yang gak sepantasnya dilihat.

PLAKK! Adegan ciuman terpaksa dihentikan berkat gamparan sandal jepit comotan dari Konan ke bibir Itachi. Mana sudi Konan membawa cowok autis macem Itachi kalau cowok itu bertingkah aneh di belakangnya.

" _Ittaaaiii_! Woi, Konan! Apaan sih lo? Ganggu orang lagi seneng aja!" seru Itachi sambil gosok-gosokin bibirnya yang sukses kedatangan geplakan.

"Masih mending gak gue tabok pakai palu!" ancem Konan lagi sambil mamerin palu entah dapet dari mana. Itachi ngeper, ck ck ck.

"Lagian Konan, lo kenapa sih buru-buru banget? Emang lo mau nyari siapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Gue lagi nyariin Pein. Dia bentar lagi mau tanding taekwondo. Makanya gue harus ke ruangan klub bela diri satu itu. Siapa tau dia udah disana duluan," jawab Konan kalem sambil geret Itachi lagi dengan bekas geplakan sandal jepit di bibirnya. Huh, malang sekali nasibmu, nak Itachi.

"Dia yang mau lomba, kenapa jadi lo yang sibuk?" celetuk Itachi manyun.

"Gue merangkap sebagai asisten pribadinya. Makanya gue harus urus semua perlengkapan cowok sialan itu,"

"Halah, bilang aja lo rindu karena gak lihat Pein sejak kita berangkat tadi. Pakai alasan asisten pribadi segala," sindir Kakuzu sinis.

BLUSSH! Wakakakak! Kena juga sindiran jitu Kakuzu ke Konan! Cewek itu sekarang mati-matian berusaha nutupin wajahnya yang malu banget. Sedangkan Itachi cekakakan.

Kemudian, mereka berempat melihat teman-teman mereka yang lain aka Akatsuki lewat tepat di lorong di depan mereka bersama Naruto cs dan para _OC_. Kontan Konan makin mempercepat langkahnya sampai Itachi kecekek gak bisa bernapas. Bener-bener, deh.

"Konan-Senpai!" ini sih si Tobi yang autisnya kumat lihat Senpai cantiknya.

"Lo semua mau kemana?" tanya Konan _to the point_.

"Mau lihat Peinlah! Apalagi? Satu jam lagi pertandingan dimulai, 'kan?" jawab Neji antusias banget mau lihat Pein. Biarlah dia gagal melihat rencana mak comblang Satomi. Setidaknya dia mau ikut rencana mak comblang Tsunade. Secara Tsunade juga ikut lihat pertandingan taekwondo Pein.

"Lo lebih baik cepat kesono! Mungkin si Pein udah nungguin elo kali!" saran Kisame segera dilaksanakan Konan. Cewek itu lari lebih cepat dari bokapnya Naruto ninggalin Itachi yang sujud syukur gak digeret lagi.

Setelah Konan pergi, kini mereka yang tau rencana Tsunade memberitahu rencana itu ke anggota lain. Awalnya terkejut sampai ngejomplang segala pas tau itu rencana sang kepsek. Tapi demi bersatunya cinta ketua Akatsuki, mereka menyatukan tangan mereka di tengah lingkaran kelompok dan mengangkatnya keatas sambil teriak, "YOSSHHA (UN)!"

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka segera ke lokasi rencana. Tapi mata Itachi menangkap sosok Izumi yang ternyata bersama mereka juga! Ceh, baru sadar si Uchiha sulung ini. Sasuke aja udah tau dari tadi.

"Izumi-chan?" Izumi langsung menoleh ke samping dan melihat Itachi lagi senyum bolot.

"Itachi-sama? Wah, selamat atas kemenangan anda tadi, ya! Sebenarnya saya juga ikut nonton. Tapi gak berani ke lapangan untuk menemui anda," kata Izumi senyum maniiiiisss banget. Itachi sampai tersepona, eh, terpesona.

"Ah, gak apa-apa, kok! Jadi, gimana? Aku tadi keren banget, 'kan?" tanya Itachi. Izumi manggut-manggut malu.

Reaksi Itachi bisa ketebak duluan. Cowok keriputan dini itu loncat-loncat gaje sampai meluk Sasuke yang disampingnya juga.

" _Nii-san_! _Nii-san_! Sakit nih leher gue!" seru Sasuke ogah dipeluk lama-lama. Dia langsung mendorong Itachi yang otomatis nubruk Izumi.

Bruk! Terjadi benturan kecil di trio Uchiha. Sepertinya Sasuke dorongnya terlalu keras sampai Itachi dan Izumi nubruk dinding.

"Oi, lo bertiga kenapa, sih? Dari tadi cari masa—EEHHH!?" Miyako kaget tingkat dewa melihat adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Sasori mangap. Dia terlalu _shock_!

Deidara membatu.

Tobi juga ngekorin Deidara. Soalnya dia bingung mau bereaksi kayak gimana, mengingat dia autis.

Kisame melotot horor. Gak percaya dengan adegan ini.

Kakuzu cuma ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Ekspresi wajahnya gak ada yang tau. Dia 'kan pakai cadar!

Hidan nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi norak sambil mau ngomong. Tapi satupun kata gak ada yang keluar.

Zetsu lebih parah. Warna hitam di tubuhnya langsung hilang! Hebat sekali, saudara-saudara! Kalau gini gak perlu operasi kali, ya.

Mayuri sama Satomi malah pelukan entah kenapa saking kagetnya.

Neji melongo. Tenten yang disampingnya pasang wajah cemburu. Lho kok?

Eit, eit, eit, tunggu dulu! Ini kenapa mereka semua bertingkah norak? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ItaIzu?

Saling tindih?

Ciuman?

Wajah terlalu dekat?

Atau nistanya…

Kejeduk?

Dan jawabannya adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TUNGGU DI _CHAPTER DEPAN_ , BUAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _Next chapter – 27 January_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

 **Terus baca sampai bawah, ya. Ada pengumuman tuh!**

* * *

Izumi : PENULIS SIAALLAAANNN! *ngacungin golok*

 _Author : What the_ -? Gue salah apa, Izu-chan!? Oi, oi, oi! Jangan ngacungin golok sama gue, dong!

Izumi : Kenapa adegannya pakai di _cut-cut_ segala!? Lo gak tau _readers_ pada penasaran?

 _Readers_ : SETUJUUUU!

Izumi : Kalau begitu, HAJAAARRR!

PRANG!

BRUK!

BUAGH!

DUKK!

PLAK!

Hidan : Buset, dah. Kok Izumi jadi _OOC_ gitu?

Kakuzu : Cinta memang begitu. Lo gak pernah denger kalau cinta bisa bikin orang konyol seketika?

Deidara : Sejak kapan lo jadi pakar cinta, un?

Kakuzu : Gue cuma pernah denger aja, waria pirang.

Deidara : APA KATAMUUU, UNNN!?

Sasuke : _Nii-san_ …tak kusangka..ternyata dirimu tega melakukan itu semua!

Itachi : Gue refleks, _Otouto_! Lagian itu 'kan salah elo sendiri main dorong gue aja!

Sasuke : Siapa suruh lo meluk gue!?

Tenten : Kok jadi pada ribut gini?

Sakura : Halah, gak usah dipeduliin. Oi, Kiba! Lo aja deh yang nutup.

Kiba : Kenapa gue?

Sakura : Lo gak liat tuh _author_ kita dihajar massa? *nunjuk _author_ yang babak belur*

Kiba : Ya, udah deh. Terima kasih bagi _minna-san_ yang sempet-sempetnya membaca dan me _review_ _fic_ ini sampai sekarang. Nah, sekarang segera kirimkan _review_ , saran, kesan, ide, ataupun kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini. Karena itu akan sangat membantu. Sampai jumpa di _next chapter_! _By the way,_ _ **fic bloody agent chapter three**_ **sudah** _ **update**_. Maaf nunggu lama…

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	25. Saatnya Tobi Dan Naruto Beraksi!

_Author_ : Gue tau kalau _readers_ yang membaca _last chap_ pasti kemakan penasaran, BUAHAHAHA! Akhirnya gue bisa juga kayak begini.

Mayuri : Tapi, gue tetep gak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha itu—

 _Author_ : Ssstt! Itu nanti akan diungkap disini! Jadi masih _secret_ , shuh! Shuh!

Tobi : Senpai, kenapa judulnya kok ada nama Tobi?

 _Author_ : Karena elo yang akan menentukan nasib cinta kedua Senpaimu. Jadi lo gue buat berperan penting disini.

Tobi : Oooohhhhhhh….

Sasori : Emang sinting tuh _author_. Kalau diserahkan sama Tobi malah makin gaje hasilnya.

Deidara : Halah, gue sih gak peduli, un. Lagian masalah Kakuzu sama Shiho juga gak jelas, un. Gue penasaran juga apa yang dibilang bendahara bangkotan itu sampai Shiho galau, un.

Konan : Betul, tuh, betul! Gue sebagai saksi juga heran. Tapi kalau sempet gue tau Kakuzu berbuat macem-macem, bakalan gak selamet tuh cowok!

Hidan : Ja elah, santai aja kali. Serahkan semua sama penulis kisah ini sampai akhir. Mana mungkin dia buat semua _pairing_ berakhir tragis. Bener gak, _thor_?

 _Author_ : Satu jempol untukmu, nak Hidan!

Reisuke : Pesan dari _author_ untuk _guest_ bernama **Dead Note**. Permintaannya untuk membuat _fic xover_ dengan tema yang sama tapi dengan _chara_ DxD kayaknya agak sulit dikabulin. Soalnya _author_ menulis dua _fic_ sekaligus. Jadi kalau tambah jadi tiga, bisa-bisa _author_ kita ditemukan dengan mulut berbuih esoknya.

Satomi : Tapi kami tetep berterima kasih sama **Dead Note** yang telah me _review_. Jangan lupa untuk terus me _review chap-chap_ selanjutnya, ya.

Sasori : Kalau begitu, selamat membaca _chap_ ini. Terima kasih bagi yang me _review_ dan terus menunggu kelanjutan _fic_ ini. Semoga aja rasa penasarannya di _chap_ 24 terjawab sebagian, ya!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Sayonara arigatou, koko kara habatakou~. Begitulah ending anime Naruto yang gue sukai. Dan siapa pemiliknya? Tentu saja Masashi Kishimoto Sensei! Terima kasih untukmu yang telah meminjamkan chara-chara buat gue nistakan habis-habisan di fanfic Kisah Kasih di Sekolah ini, HAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo and ItaIzu and KakuShi. Walaupun nasib cintanya masih di ambang-ambang.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY FIVE**

 **SAATNYA TOBI DAN NARUTO BERAKSI!**

 **.**

Sebenarnya ruangan klub taekwondo SMA Konoha gak bisa disebut ruangan klub. Lebih mirip gedung pertandingan nasional. Harap maklum, saudara-saudara. Karena biasanya gedung bela diri SMA Konoha dipakai untuk seleksi untuk masuk pasukan bela diri negara Shinobi. Makanya Tsunade sengaja memperbesar gedung itu.

Gedung bela diri ini punya beberapa ruangan. Dan tiap ruangan adalah milik tiap aliran. Seperti karate, judo, kendo, aikido, taekwondo, bahkan kungfu sekalipun. Jadi, jangan heran kalau gedung ini bisa menampung banyak orang di tribun penonton. Termasuk Akatsuki dan para kawanan.

Cuma kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ada yang aneh dengan para tokoh utama kita. Dari tadi Hidan ketawa ngakak gak berhenti-berhenti sampai dia jadi pusat perhatian disitu. Deidara aja yang duduk disampingnya ikutan ngakak bareng. Lain hal sama Itachi yang pasang muka masam. Sementara Sasuke senyam-senyum gaje.

"Oi, kalian berdua bisa berhenti ngetawain gue, gak?" lama-lama Itachi mangkel juga diketawain. Hah? Diketawain? Kenapa emangnya?

"Wakakakakak! _Sorry, sorry_! Gue gak habis pikir aja apa yang gue lihat tadi," balas Hidan nyeka air mata. Kebanyakan ketawa, dia sampai nangis segala. Waduh! Apa yang membuat seorang penganut aliran sesat sampai segitunya?

"Itachi, un. Lo sih refleksnya yang terlalu lebay, un! WAKAKAKAK!" Deidara makin memanas-manasi hati Itachi. Itachi cuma berusaha mati-matian biar gak mendamprat banci pirang dan pria ubanan di depannya.

Sasuke akhirnya gak tahan juga. Dia langsung ngakak ampun sampai nepuk-nepuk lututnya sendiri, "BUAHAHAHAHAHA!". Hancur sudah _image_ Uchihanya dalam sesaat.

"Lo juga jangan ngetawain gue, _Otouto_!"

"Oi, _Nii-san_! _Nii-san_ gak lihat ekspresi Izumi _Nee-san_ tadi? Wkwkwkwkwk!"

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Itachi dan Izumi sampai-sampai bikin DeiHidaSasu susah berhenti ketawa? Lagian, Akatsuki lain beserta Naruto cs dan para _OC_ yang di tribun penonton juga dari tadi cekikikan gaje pas Hidan mulai bahas soal yang terjadi sebelum mereka masuk tadi. Kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke beberapa saat ketika Sasuke mendorong Itachi karena cowok itu seenak udel memeluknya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Izumi-chan?" Izumi langsung menoleh ke samping dan melihat Itachi lagi senyum bolot.

"Itachi-sama? Wah, selamat atas kemenangan anda tadi, ya! Sebenarnya saya juga ikut nonton. Tapi gak berani ke lapangan untuk menemui anda," kata Izumi senyum maniiiiisss banget. Itachi sampai tersepona, eh, terpesona.

"Ah, gak apa-apa, kok! Jadi, gimana? Aku tadi keren banget, 'kan?" tanya Itachi. Izumi manggut-manggut malu.

Reaksi Itachi bisa ketebak duluan. Cowok keriputan dini itu loncat-loncat gaje sampai meluk Sasuke yang disampingnya juga.

" _Nii-san_! _Nii-san_! Sakit nih leher gue!" seru Sasuke ogah dipeluk lama-lama. Dia langsung mendorong Itachi yang otomatis nubruk Izumi.

 _(Pas Itachi didorong, punggungnya nabrak tubuh Izumi. Jadi posisinya Itachi membelakangi Izumi. Catatan untuk pembaca, SasuItaIzu jalan paling belakang dari kerumunan)_

Bruk! Terjadi benturan kecil di trio Uchiha. Sepertinya Sasuke dorongnya terlalu keras sampai Itachi dan Izumi nubruk dinding.

 _(Izumi sebenarnya pengen teriak kalau dia itu kesakitan gara-gara kepala Itachi kejeduk sama kepalanya. Ditambah lagi dia dalam kondisi terjepit. Refleks, dia dorong tuan Uchihanya itu)_

 _(Tapi, Sasuke malah sengaja dorong Itachi_ _ ***mengingat dia tau kalau Kakaknya naksir berat sama Izumi***_ _sampai nempel bener sama Izumi di dinding. Akhirnya ItaIzu jadi dorong-dorongan biar gak kejepit, weleh-weleh)_

 _(Mungkin karena Itachi gak tahan juga, dia sampai lupa kalau Izumi dibelakangnya. Jadi dia makin menekan tubuh Izumi, bikin cewek itu sesak. Izumi dorong balik. Dengan refleks, Itachi menggunakan tangan kirinya menahan dorongan Izumi dari belakang. Tapi terjadi kesalahan, saudara-saudara)_

"Oi, lo bertiga kenapa, sih? Dari tadi cari masa—EEHHH!?" Miyako kaget tingkat dewa melihat adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

 _(Miyako melihat tangan Itachi salah sasaran. Bukannya nahan bahu Izumi biar gak dorong lagi_ _ ***Ingat, Itachi gak bisa berbalik karena didorong Sasuke. Jadi susah nahan tangan Izumi. Makanya cowok itu nahan bahu karena tangannya sampai***_ _, dua jari Itachi malah mencolok hidung Izumi tepat di kedua lubang hidungnya! Terlihat banget ekspresi Izumi yang nahan sakit luar binasa, ck ck ck)_

Kalian pasti udah tau gimana reaksi yang lain begitu melihat adegan nista tersebut di _chapter_ 24\. Disaat-saat mereka masih _shock_ , Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi. Itachi lega dia gak didorong lagi. Tapi dia merasa kalau dua jarinya agak aneh. Agak basah dan berlendir gitu (Hiiiiiiyyyyy!). Begitu dia menoleh kebelakang, dia mendapati dua jarinya hinggap di hidung Izumi dengan sangat tragis. Otomatis cowok itu melepaskan jarinya. Tinggal Izumi deh yang memegang hidungnya berharap rasa sakitnya hilang.

"Eh, eh, eh! Maaf, Izumi-chan! Gu-gue gak sengaja!" Itachi panik sampai lupa bicara formal ke Izumi. Dia sadar telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar. NYOLOK HIDUNG ORANG.

" _Ittaiii_ …" bukannya menjawab, Izumi meringis. Lebih parahnya, dia sampai mimisan!

Itachi makin panik. Dia langsung memberikan tisu dari sakunya buat cewek itu. Tentu aja dia merasa bersalah menyakiti cewek yang dia sukai. Maka penampilan Izumi yang biasanya cakep abis harus berakhir nista. Hidung cewek itu disumpel tisu bahkan tisunya pun masih kelihatan banget karena terlalu banyak sisanya. Walhasil, Izumi jadi bahan tertawaan orang lewat. Dikira lagi _cosplay_ jadi pocong, ck ck ck. Kurang ikatan di kepala dan kain serba putih aja untuk melengkapi.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Itachi mengingat itu jadi merasa bersalah. Ditambah lagi, dia habis jadi bahan ejekan Hidan dan Deidara. Soalnya dia 'kan sering mengejek mereka dengan sebutan 'Ubanan' atau 'Banci peledak'. Kali ini mereka melakukan pembalasan dengan mengetawai tindakan Itachi. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal nista sama cewek yang notabene lagi dia taksir. Bagi DeiHida, itu satu bonus besar.

"Eh, _Nii-san_. Jangan sampai ini buat Izumi _Nee-san_ nolak rasa cinta elo ke dia. Karena itu, gue gak mau ikut campur. Itu masalah lo sendiri," kata Sasuke nakut-nakuti sambil nyengir genit.

"Lo jangan nakut-nakutin gue, dong! Dia gak bakal begitu kalau lo gak dorong gue!" Itachi sewot Sasuke main lepas tangan aja. Jelas-jelas alien pantat ayam itu penyebab semua ini.

Bicara masalah ItaIzu, Izumi yang duduknya dua baris di belakang Itachi masih sibuk dengan hidung mimisannya. Karena hidungnya tersumbat, terpaksa dia bernapas lewat mulut. Haaahh, kasihan sekali.

"Hidung lo udah baikan kagak?" tanya Sakura khawatir juga dengan hasil dari aksi Itachi dan jurus colokan maut.

"Emm, masih nyeri…" jawab Izumi singkat. Oh, _so_ pasti! Sampai mimisan gitu masa' gak sakit? Emang resek tuh Uchiha! Main sodok hidung orang aja!

"Nanti pas pertandingan Pein selesai, gue bantuin lo balas dendam sama Uchiha yang bikin lo kayak gini!" jiah, Tenten malah ngeluarin aura preman. Dia nunjukin tinju saktinya ke Izumi.

"Gak usah. Jangan," balas Izumi pelan. Aura preman Tenten yang sempat berkobar-kobar jadi padam seketika.

"Kenapa, Izu-chan? Itachi itu harus diberi pelajaran biar gak seenaknya sama lo!" sahut Miyako yang duduk di belakang Izumi.

"Itachi-sama gak sengaja. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?" ulang SakuMiyaTen penasaran.

"Emm..i-itu..pertama kalinya Itachi-sama menempel begitu dekat denganku. Jadi…" wajah Izumi udah memerah duluan. Dia malu abis kalau terus mengingat kejadian itu. SakuTen bingung karena gak ngerti maksud Izumi. Tapi Miyako langsung konek. Dia udah tau kalau Itachi naksir berat sama Izumi dari Kisame *kadang Kisame suka curhat ke Miyako*. Berarti dilihat dari perubahan wajah Izumi, mungkinkah-

" **Perasaan terbalas, eh?"** batin Miyako senyum kecil lihat Izumi yang jadi malu-malu karena digodain Sakura.

Eh, tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa Tenten terlihat cemburu saat melihat adegan nista bin gaje ItaIzu? Ternyata gitu-gitu Tenten 'kan cewek yang juga lagi naksir sama cowok aka Neji. Dia cemburu aja dia gak ada dalam situasi Izumi. Jiah, ternyata dia pengen juga kayak gitu sama Neji. Itu sih namanya harapan gak sampai, Ten! Kekekekekekk!

.

~^_0-*-^~

.

"Oke, Tob. Persiapan selesai. Kita langsung mulai aja," bisik Mayuri pelan ke Tobi. Sekarang dua makhluk ini lagi di ruang ganti pakaian atlet taekwondo Konoha. Pein masih di dalam kamar, sedangkan Konan sibuk membersihkan alat pelindung bela dirinya di tengah ruangan bersama mereka.

"Tapi Shikamaru-Senpai gimana? Seharusnya 'kan dia ngasih tau Anko-Sensei dulu biar ngasih waktu sebelum pembukaan nanti," balas Tobi takut-takut.

Kenapa harus ngasih tau Anko dulu? Kebetulan Anko adalah wasit untuk pertandingan beladiri tiap aliran beladiri. Shikamaru diminta para konco Pein buat ngomong sama Anko untuk minta waktu sebelum pertandingan Pein dimulai. Karena rencana Tsunade dilaksanakan sebelum Pein main depak-depakan sama lawan. Tapi kok Shika belum ngasih info apapun sampai sekarang?

"Halah, mengharapkan kerja nanas pemalas itu buang-buang waktu. Mending sekarang aja lo bilang sama Konan. Masalah Anko-Sensei itu lupain aja," Mayuri terus maksa bocah bertopeng Akatsuki untuk segera melaksanakan rencana.

Akhirnya Tobi mau juga. Bocah itu kemudian duduk di samping Konan. Tapi Konan terus fokus membersihkan perlengkapan Pein.

"Konan-Senpai," panggil Tobi sambil berdo'a semoga rencana yang dititahkan Tsunade padanya berhasil dengan baik.

"Hm?"

"Nanti pas festival sekolah, Tobi dibeliin kostum apa?" tanya Tobi basa-basi.

"Rencananya sih kostum kalelawar. Tobi suka, 'kan?" kata Konan sambil senyum.

"Iya, iya! Tobi suka! Tobi akan jadi _batman_ yang akan melindungi Konan-Senpai!" jawab Tobi. _Hero sindrom_ nya kumat.

"Cuma Senpai aja? Senpai yang lain gimana?"

"Tobi gak suka nolong Senpai lain. Biarin aja mereka selamatkan diri sendiri," eehhh? Tobi jadi anak nakal, heh? Kayaknya _title_ anak baiknya harus dilepas, nih.

"Tapi, tumben lo nanya itu, Tob. Ada apaan emang? Festival sekolah dimulai dua minggu lagi, kok," Konan masih belum nyambung dengan arah pembicaraan.

"I-itu…Senpai belinya pakai kupon diskon dari Mayuri-Senpai, ya?" akhirnya mulai menjurus ke rencana. Mayuri terlihat santai tapi tegang juga. Semoga Konan nggak ngeh.

"He'eh. Kupon itu selalu gue simpen di kantong seragam gue. Bahkan gue juga lagi bawa itu sekarang. Ini dia," Konan merogoh ke saku celana olahraganya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Tuh saku diobok-obok berapa kali, Konan gak nemu apa-apa selain duit. Konan berganti target. Kali ini dia rogoh saku satunya lagi. Tapi isinya kosong. Wajah Konan langsung pucat pasi persis mayat.

Mayuri yang melihat perubahan wajah Konan, tersenyum jahil. Rencana berhasil! _YESSS_!

"Kenapa, Senpai? Mana kuponnya?" tanya Tobi sok polos.

"To-Tob…kuponnya hilang! Kuponnya hilang!" teriak Konan malah parno. Cewek itu kembali merogoh kedua sakunya, berharap kalau ada yang terlewat. Tapi tetep aja kuponnya kagak ada. Ya iyalah! Wong udah ditilep sama Tobi terus ditempel ke sabuk Pein. Mana sabuknya lagi dipakai Pein di kamar ganti lagi.

"Hah? Serius lu?" Mayuri ikut-kutan bersandiwara. Gitu-gitu Mayuri berbakat jadi aktris juga, lho!

"Gue serius! Kupon lo itu gue simpen di saku celana olahraga gue! Masa' hilang, sih?" sekarang Konan garuk-garuk kepala frustasi. Padahal Mayuri susah banget dapat kupon itu. Singkatnya, mungkin kagak ada kesempatan buat dapetin kupon baru lagi.

Kriieet…Blam! Pein keluar dari kamar ganti dengan pakaian taekwondonya. Dia sibuk memasang sabuk hitamnya. Tapi perhatiaan Pein teralih ke Konan gara-gara cewek itu kelihatan panik.

"Napa lo?"

"Kupon gue hilang, Pein!" jawab Konan sambil teriak lebay.

"Kupon? Kupon yang mana?" tanya Pein lagi.

"Kupon diskon _mall_ Konoha yang gue dapat dari Mayuri," bales Konan.

" _WHAAATTTTTT_!?" seru Pein malah parno gaje. Ja elah, sekarang di ruang ganti Konoha ada dua orang sakit kepala akut karena sebuah kupon lecek nan nista yang hilang.

"Yaaahhh…kalau hilang, kostum kita gimana, Senpai?" celetuk Tobi makin menekan Konan. Ternyata si Tobi bisa diandalkan juga, ya.

" _Terima kasih atas kedatangan saudara-saudara dari seluruh sekolah ternama shinobi. Terima kasih juga kami ucapkan pada semua kepala sekolah dari tiap sekolah yang mau hadir di tempat ini, sekaligus Kaguya-sama dan Tenji-sama yang juga mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menghadiri pertandingan persahabatan internasional yang selalu kita adakan tiap tahun. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertandingannya! Pertandingan pertama adalah SMA konohagakure versus SMA kumogakureeee!"_

" _WHUOOOOOOO!"_

ToMayuPeinKo terkejut begitu mendengar suara Anko lewat _microphone_ yang terdengar sampai ke ruang ganti. Ternyata pertandingan pertama sudah dimulai. Malah Pein pula yang harus tampil pertama. Gak ada waktu lagi. Buru-buru Pein berjalan ke luar ruangan sambil memasang sabuknya. Yang pastinya diikuti KoTobMayu.

Tap tap tap tap tap! Langkah Pein makin cepet. Dia agak jauh di depan ninggalin mereka. Tapi Konan langsung berlari mendekati Pein dan menarik lengan Pein sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti tepat sebelum memasuki aula pertandingan.

"Ingat, lawan lo Killer Bee. Dia terkenal karena tendangan kaki kirinya yang cepat. Jadi waspada begitu dia pasang kuda-kuda. Paham?" oh, rupanya Konan cuma mau mengingatkan dia aja toh? Yah, daripada si Pein babak belur dan Kakuzu gak mau membayar biaya pengobatan.

"Iya, iya, gue tau, kok. Lo lihat aja nanti. Gue pasti menang!" balas Pein unjuk gigi sambil memperbaiki ikatan sabuknya.

Sreeett! Ikatan sabuk Pein udah kuat. Setelah merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, Pein masuk ke aula pertandingan dengan wajah serius. Sontak pendukung SMA Konohagakure berteriak layaknya lutung lepas.

"WUOOOOOOO!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! PEIN-KUUUNNN!" ini sih teriakan fansnya si Pein yang gak kapok-kapoknya manggil dia dengan sufiks –kun.

Di sisi lain, kawanan Pein senyum sumringah pas Pein di tengah matras pertandingan menunggu kedatangan Killer Bee dari ruang ganti lawan.

"Oke, Pein udah masuk, un. Berarti tinggal nunggu Anko-Sensei, un," gumam Deidara ngepalin tangan saking gemesnya.

Anehnya, Anko gak ada berkoar-koar lagi. Sementara pendukung Kumo teriak-teriakin yel-yel mereka buat Bee. Ini otomatis buat semua orang yang tau rencana Tsunade saling pandang. Ada apa dengan Shikamaru? Tapi pertanyaan yang lebih pantes ditanyakan dulu adalah kenapa Shikamaru yang dipilih? Itu karena Shikamaru juga menjabat sebagai penjaga perpus dan selalu menjadi tukang antar buku ke guru-guru, termasuk Anko. Anggap aja kalau dia yang ngomong, Anko bakal percaya.

"Oi! Kayaknya Anko-Sensei belum dikasih tau, nih!" kata Ryo ngeh dengan situasi begitu melihat arena.

"Darimana lo tau?" tanya Hidan heran.

"Lo liat tuh disana!" Ryo nunjuk ke pinggir arena pihak Konoha. Akatsuki, Kiba cs dan semua _OC_ melihat ke arah Ryo nunjuk.

Apa yang mereka lihat? Jreng jreng jreng! Shikamaru malah tidur dengan mulut terbuka alias ngorok kebo. Posisinya sekarang adalah tengkurep di kursi panjang entah lagi mimpiin apaan. Bener-bener deh tuh bocah Nara! Gimana Anko mau tau kalau orang yang mau ngasih tau lagi terbang ke dunia mimpi? Para kawanan kita cuma bisa nepuk jidat merutuki kedodolan masing-masing. Lho? Kok nyalahin diri sendiri? Ya iyalah! Bisa-bisanya mereka memberikan tugas sepenting itu ke orang kayak Shikamaru. Bodoh bener, 'kan?

"Aiiih, kita lupa kalau orang yang kita suruh itu lebih gendeng dari Tobi," rutuk Zetsu nyesel.

"Berarti, rencananya gimana?" tanya Satomi frustasi. Ceh, dia ngarep banget terjadi hal romantis setelah ini. Tapi harus berujung gagal karena ulah Shikamaru. Dalam hati, cewek itu merencanakan pembunuhan berdarah ( _what_ 0_0?!) di asrama entar malem untuk menghabisi nyawa Shika.

"Gue punya ide. Lo semua tunggu aja disini. Gue pergi dulu!" tiba-tiba tercetus sebuah ide gaje nan misteri di kepala Naruto. Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan buru-buru pergi dari tribun.

Mereka jadi penasaran ide apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Apalagi ide Naruto itu kagak bisa dipercaya alias _bullshit_. Tapi karena gak ada satupun ide yang muncul selain idenya, terpaksa mereka menerima hasilnya nanti. Semua tokoh kita di tribun penonton jadi harap-harap cemas.

Terus gimana dengan si pemilik rencana aka Tsunade? Konco-konco Pein aja kesel apalagi dia! Tsunade melotot horor kagak percaya melihat fenomena di pinggir arena aka _sleeping lazy_. Dia juga merasa ada yang aneh pas Anko gak ada bilang minta waktu sebentar ke penonton. Tapi dia lebih merasa aneh lagi melihat Naruto udah di pinggir arena alias tepat agak jauh dari belakang Pein.

" **Mau apa bocah itu?"** tanya Tsunade dalam hati, berharap semoga sang Uzumaki gak cari masalah.

Sementara itu di tangga sebelum memasuki aula pertandingan…

.

"Konan, lo kagak masuk ngekorin Pein?" tanya Mayuri bingung lihat Konan malah diem patung di tangga. Cewek itu kelihatan lagi berpikir keras. Rautnya mukanya serius banget.

"Eh, Mayuri. Ini mungkin perasaan gue aja tapi gue rasa gue lihat kupon gue di balik sabuk Pein, deh," kata Konan agak ragu.

"Lho? Kok bisa disana?" kembali lagi Mayuri bersandiwara.

"Mana gue tau. Tapi pas Pein memperbaiki ikatan sabuknya, gue sempat lihat kupon gue nempel di sabuknya. Cuma yang bikin gue heran, kenapa kuponnya bisa ada di—"

"Oh ya, Senpai! Tobi lupa bilang kalau Pein-Senpai itu curang sama Senpai!" mendadak Tobi nyahut, bikin Konan penasaran apa maksudnya itu.

"Curang? Curang gimana?"

"Pein-Senpai pernah bilang kalau dia butuh duit untuk beli _pierching_ nya yang hilang. Jadi dia mau pakai kupon diskon Senpai buat beli itu nanti pas _Halloween_ ," jawab Tobi yang jelas-jelas bohong. Dalam hati Tobi berdo'a semoga dia diampuni _Kami-sama_. Tapi demi menyatukan dua Senpainya, bohong gak bohong tetep ditempuh!

" _NANIIIIII_!? Bener-bener si Pein! Minta gue pites tuh cowok!" Konan terbakar amukan. Dengan wajah sangar, Konan menggulung kedua lengan pakaiannya persis preman dan masuk ke aula.

"Konan, jangan!" teriak Mayuri pura-pura mau nahan.

"Lepasin gue, Yuri! Biar gue permalukan cowok itu sekarang! Berani-beraninya dia mencuri kupon gue!" Konan melepas tangan Mayuri kemudian masuk dengan gaya preman pasar ke arena.

Setelah Konan masuk, MayuTob terdiam sebentar. Lalu mereka saling tatap dengan wajah seperti mau nahan sesuatu. Gak lama, mereka malah lompat-lompat kodok, terus tos dan mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

.

Kita kembali ke situasi di dalam arena.

"OI, PEIN!" teriak Konan sambil nunjuk Pein yang membelakanginya. Otomatis Pein noleh ke belakang. Dia langsung merinding pas lihat ekspresi garong Konan. Karena itu, mereka berdua jadi bahan bisik-bisik gaje penonton. Apalagi Tsunami dan Hana yang juga ikutan nonton.

"Tsunami, itu cewek yang waktu itu!" kata Hana ke Tsunami yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Resek! Mau apa tuh cewek?" gumam Tsunami emosi.

"Pasti dia sengaja begitu biar semua orang tau kalau Pein-kun itu cuma miliknya seorang!" jiah, Hana ngambil kesimpulan seenaknya aja.

"Ini gak bisa dibiarin. Ayo, Hana!" Tsunami beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Hana. Mereka dengan kasar menyuruh penonton yang mereka lewati untuk kasih jalan. Melihat ini, tim rencana mak comblang Tsunade beraksi.

"Mereka mulai bergerak. Ayo, ayo, ayo!" Hidan memberi aba-aba ke beberapa cowok. Mereka manggut-manggut dan pergi ke arah TsuHana. Para cewek diem aja di bangku, termasuk cowok-cowok yang gak ngekorin Hidan.

Grep! Tangan Hidan menangkap lengan Tsunami begitu TsuHana udah di tangga menuju tribun bawah. Sementara Kisame megang lengan Hana. Hana yang dipenggang Kisame jadi merinding disko begitu dia dipelototi makhluk gaje selautan itu.

"Mau apa kalian? Lepasin!" Tsunami mencoba berontak. Tapi pegangan Hidan lebih kuat.

"Justru kita yang nanya gitu. Lo berdua mau ngapain turun?" tanya Neji memulai pertanyaan interogasi.

"Bukan urusan lo!" jawab Tsunami kasar banget.

"Lo pasti mau datangin Konan, 'kan? Enak aja lu! Lo pikir kita mau lo hajar Konan lagi kayak di kantin tempo hari?" sahut Hidan dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Wah wah, ternyata Hidan tipe perhatian dengan nasib cinta ketuanya.

"Oi, Dan, Kis! Kita bawa aja mereka ke bagian tribun penonton berdiri paling atas! Buruan!" kata Sasuke gak pengen lama-lama ngurusin dua cewek pembuat ulah itu. HidaKis segera menarik TsuHana ke tribun paling atas.

Tsunami masih berontak minta dilepas sama Hidan. Tapi anehnya Hana diem aja. Jelas aja! Wong dia masih dipelototin gaje sama Kisame. Secara muka Kisame 'kan nyeremin * _Author_ disamehada*.

Baiklah, satu masalah telah berhasil diatasi. Tapi masih banyak masalah lain yang muncul di arena karena PeinKo. Semua kepsek dari tadi bisik-bisik heran karena bingung lihat Konan main masuk aja pakai teriak segala. Tapi mereka lupa kalau pertandingan ini dipimpin wasit macan garong aka Anko.

"He, kamu! Kamu ngapain disitu!?" seru Anko sambil ngeluarin aura mak lampirnya. Gak kalah dari aura mak lampir Tsunade. Aula beladiri tegang sesaat.

"YO! SAMBUTLAH TUAN KILLER BEE YANG FENOMENAL INI, YOOoooo~~…Eh?" tiba-tiba Killer Bee masuk dengan gaya rap gajenya. Biasanya dia dapat sambutan hangat dari penonton, tapi kali ini dia bingung semuanya malah gak ada yang berkoar. Bee garuk-garuk kepala heran. Kemudian dia melihat ke arena dan mendapati Anko sedang memarahi Konan. Barulah dia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sayang sekali, Bee. Sepertinya peranmu diambil alih karena rencana kepsek SMA Konoha. Walhasil, Bee cuma berdiri matung di pinggir arena.

"Tsunade-san, siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Kaguya penasaran melihat penampakan Konan.

Tsunade gak jawab. Dia malah fokus melihat Naruto. Hah? Kenapa Naruto? Seharusnya dia nolong Konan yang dimarahi Anko, 'kan?

Setelah dilihat baik-baik, ternyata Naruto sedang membawa Shikamaru yang masih tertidur. Dia bawanya dengan cara menarik pakaian bagian belakang Shikamaru. Posisi Shikamaru itu kayak mayat terapung terbalik, ck ck ck.

Mau apa Naruto sambil bawa-bawa Shikamaru segala?

"PEIINNNN, MINGGIIIRR!" tiba-tiba Naruto teriak keras sampai suaranya menggema.

Pein dengan refleksnya yang luar biasa itu langsung konek dan melompat ke samping kurang dari sedetik setelah Naruto teriak. Akhirnya posisi Anko yang ketutupan Pein terbuka. Naruto melihat itu sebagai celah dan…

"Cih! MAAFKAN AKU, SENSEIII!"

Apa yang dilakukan Uzumaki pirang itu? DIA MELEMPAR SHIKAMARU SEENAK JIDAT KE ARAH ANKO! Anko yang gak sempat ngelak saking terkejutnya harus menerima nasib alias kepala Shikamaru kepentok sama jidatnya.

SYUUUUNGGGG…

JDUKK! BRUUGGHH! Setelah kepentok, Anko ditimpa Shikamaru dengan sangat tidak elit. Shikamaru yang aslinya tidur, sepertinya harus berganti status dari ngorok ke pingsan. Parahnya lagi, Anko juga sukses mengikuti jejak Shikamaru. Tinggal penonton deh yang melongo saking takjubnya, weleh-weleh.

Pein yang lihat kejadian barusan gak bisa komen. Dia membatu persis patung. Kagak nyangka aja Naruto sesadis itu sama gurunya sendiri. Lalu Konan bagaimana? Cewek itu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Dia mendatangi Pein. Sementara MayuTob yang denger teriakan Naruto barusan segera keluar dan mendapati posisi nista Sensei dan murid di arena.

"Mana kupon gue?" tanya Konan sangar _to the point_. Tapi tetep aja dia pakai suara agak pelan biar penonton kagak tau apa yang mau dia bilang.

"Ku-kupon apaan?" tanya Pein balik ngeper.

"Kupon diskon gue, balikin!" Konan menarik kasar sabuk Pein. Peinnya gelagapan. Dia gak tau apa mau Konan narik sabuknya segala. Pas Konan lagi menarik sabuknya, Tobi bergerak mendekati mereka dan memungut _mic_ Anko yang sukses tergeletak.

Tapi keberadaan Tobi gak disadari sama PeinKo. Setelah sabuk Pein sukses lepas, Konan mencari kupon yang dia lihat sebelumnya disitu. Gak lama dia langsung menemukannya. Pein juga kaget melihat kupon diskon Konan ada disabuknya sendiri. Konan melototi Pein sambil menunjukkan diskon itu ke wajahnya seolah bilang –Ini apa, hah!?-.

"Eh, Senpai. Ada tulisannya, tuh," celetuk Tobi nunjuk ke kupon yang dipegang Konan. Konan heran dan membalikkan kupon. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang ditulis pakai tinta merah.

Dahi Konan berkerut pas baca tulisan itu dalam hati. Waktu mulutnya mau menggumamkan tulisan itu, Tobi langsung mendekatkan _mic_ Anko ke mulut Konan.

"Aku…mencintaimu…?" gumam Konan pelan.

Tik tik tik. Suasana hening sejenak. Bahkan suara jam besar di aula itu berbunyi pun bisa terdengar. Tsunami yang masih berontak di tribun atas aja ikutan matung. Penonton juga. Akatsuki juga. Neji cs juga. Para _OC_ pun juga. Mayuri mulutnya menganga. Naruto naikin kedua alisnya.

Pein? Cowok itu ikutan matung gaje. Dia matung bukan karena Konan ngomong gitu. Tapi karena dia heran melihat kalimat nista itu di kupon Konan yang sebelumnya nempel di sabuknya.

Saking penasarannya, Konan nanya ke Pein. Tapi…

"Pein, ini kena—"

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAWWWWW, _SO SWEEETTT_!"

"KYAAAAAAAA, ROMANTISNYAAAA!"

Sorakan keras dari penonton bergemuruh di gedung bela diri SMA Konohagakure! Mereka langsung berteriak saking senangnya melihat kejadian barusan. Apalagi melihat posisi Konan yang menunduk membacakan kupon tadi *penonton gak tau kalau Konan lagi bacain tulisan di kupon karena ketutupan Pein dan juga karena posisi penonton yang juga jauh dari PeinKo*, mereka mengira kalau Konan malu sampai nunduk segala karena gugup, heleh-heleh. Sementara semua konco Pein ketawa bahagia sampai tos-tosan satu sama lain. Tobi? Bocah itu kabur begitu penonton bersorak. Dia sekarang sudah bergabung bersama NaruMayu yang berdiri di pinggir arena.

"Hu-hu, _yeah_!" Tsunade ikutan ngepalin tinju begitu melihat rencananya berhasil.

RENCANA UNTUK MEMBUAT KONAN MENYATAKAN CINTA DI DEPAN SELURUH MURID SMA-SMA TERKENAL SHINOBI DINYATAKAN SUKSES!

"Ko-Konan, lo—" Pein ingin ngomong tapi keburu dipotong.

"Tu-tunggu! L-lo salah paham, Pein! Gu-gue cuma bacain ini, bukan—" Konan gak bisa melanjutkan omongannya. Dia bener-bener malu sekarang. Lalu Konan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah merah entah karena marah atau malu. Cewek itu menggeram ke arah NaruMayuTob yang lagi ngasih salam ' _peace_ ' sama dia.

"Grrr…awas aja lo semua…"

 _Next chapter – 1_ _st_ _February_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Akatsuki : _WE DID IT (UN)! WE DID IT (UN)! WE DID IT (UN)! HOORRAYYY_ (UN)! *Yel-yel ala _Dora the explorer_ *

Neji cs : Misi sukses~, misi sukses~, misi sukses~~

Para _OC_ : *ngacungin tinju ke udara* _MISSION ACCOMPLISHED_!

Konan : Jadi ini semua udah direncanain!?

 _All_ : IYA!

Konan : Bener-bener resek lo semua! Lo gak tau apa gue malu banget!?

Itachi : Kalau mau protes, noh ke Tsunade-Sensei. Dia kok yang ngajuin rencana ini *nunjuk Tsunade yang lagi senyum angker*.

Konan : Err…kapan-kapan, deh.

Zetsu : Ngomong-ngomong, _thor_. _Chapter_ ini adegannya gak langsung selesai, ya. Rencana Tsunade akhirnya malah gak jelas. Kita 'kan pengen tau apa tanggapan Pein.

 _Author_ : Kepanjangan nanti, Zet. Makanya gue potong buat dilanjuti _chapter_ depan.

Ino : Dengan gajenya hasil rencana Tsunade-sama, maka berakhir pula _chapter_ ini. Kirimkan saran, kesan, maupun ide-ide jitu anda. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	26. Tragedi Di Masa Lalu Pein Dan Konan

_Author_ : Terima kasih atas _reviewwww_ nyyyyyyaaaa!

Tobi : Cepetan, Senpai! Tobi pengen lihat gimana reaksi Pein-Senpai! Cepetan dibuka aja kisahnya!

Deidara : Issh, Tobi, un! Lo sabar dikit dong, un! Kita itu harus ngasih ucapan terima kasih sama pembaca yang mau baca ini, un.

Tobi : Iya deh, Senpai..

Itachi : Tapi, gue punya firasat buruk kalau penulis gendeng kita bakalan _pending_ lagi.

Zetsu : Kok gitu?

Itachi : Firasat aja, Zet. Setelah gue baca judul besarnya kali ini. Tapi, biar gak kemakan penasaran, silahkan menikmati kisah yang ke 26 ini!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Sayonara arigatou, koko kara habatakou. Karappono tenohira nigiri shimete sa. Namida cha nagasenai. Tashikana omoi ga atta. Kagiri aru sekai e fumidasu yo~. Ada yang tau lagu apa ini? Bagi para penggemar anime, pasti tau tanpa gue sebut. Kalau begitu bisa nerka siapa pemiliknya, dong!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo and ItaIzu and KakuShi. Walaupun nasib cintanya masih di ambang-ambang.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY SIX**

 **TRAGEDI DI MASA LALU PEIN DAN KONAN**

 **.**

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" suasana gedung bela diri SMA Konohagakure belum tenang aka masih ricuh sejak Konan dianggap sedang 'menyatakan cinta'. Bahkan semua kepsek aja sampai teriak-teriak ' _SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES_!'. Gak nyangka kepsek bisa berubah abnormal kalau dihadapkan sama situasi anak muda.

NaruMayuTob juga sibuk lompat-lompat kodok memberi semangat sama Pein. Tapi kedua tokoh utama kita malah pasang muka tablo alias cengo sendiri. Bingung mau gimana. Mau kabur? Gak mungkin. Melihat tatapan setajam silet Tsunade ke mereka aja bikin tubuh panas dingin. Coba-coba kabur, bisa dibogem mentah sama dia. Mau menjelaskan kalau ini semua cuma kesalahpahaman? Itu juga gak mungkin. Waktu Konan mau berkicau, MayuTob langsung ambil alih alias terus nimpali omongan Konan. Gak jadi deh mau ngomong apa, hahaha!

Cuma ada satu cara. Semua orang menunggu jawaban Pein. Berarti harus dia dulu yang berkicau biar semua penonton bisa normal seketika.

Pein melambai-lambaikan ke arah Tobi. Dan tumben-tumbennya bocah itu tau kalau Pein butuh _mic_ yang dia pegang. Tobi bergerak mendekati Pein dan memberi _mic_ Anko. Setelah itu dia balik bergabung dengan MayuNaru. Gak lama, penonton yang pada ribut langsung hening.

"Emmm…Maaf atas kejadian ini, saudara-saudara. Tapi kalian salah paham. Perempuan ini cuma membacakan tulisan di kupon miliknya…" Pein mengambil kupon nista yang menyebabkan semua ini dan menunjukkannya ke penonton. "Dan tentu saja bukan aku yang menulisnya, juga bukan dia. Singkatnya, tak ada yang menyatakan cinta disini,"

Desahan kecewa terdengar di seluruh penjuru gedung. Bener-bener kecewa berat. Jarang-jarang ada adegan romantis kayak gini, eh malah dibilang salah paham. Konco-konco Pein aja sampai cengo. Sepertinya mereka gak memprediksi kalau begitu tanggapan Pein. karena menurut mereka, Pein itu juga ada 'apa-apa' sama Konan. Tsunade sebagai pembuat rencana aja ngerutin jidat, menampakkan garis-garis penuaan.

Konan berhenti sesaat dari aktivitas 'wajah tomat'nya. Kali ini dia menatap Pein dengan kagak percaya. Dia bingung harus senang, sedih, kecewa, lega, atau apapun itu. Udah campur jadi satu kayak es tong-tong.

"Lagipula, perempuan sialan ini rivalku. Mana mungkin aku suka dengan perempuan seperti dia! Bisa jatuh harga diriku sebagai siswa terpopuler disini! Apalagi dia sama sekali bukan tipeku, WAKAKAKAKAK!"

JLEGEERRRRR! Efek petir menjadi _background_ semua _inner_ Akatsuki _minus_ PeinKo, Naruto cs, dan para _OC_ , termasuk Tsunade. HidaKisa yang megangin tangan TsuHana melongo norak sampai lepasin pegangan mereka. Sedangkan TsuHana tertawa sinis melihat raut wajah teman-teman Pein.

"Err, ngemeng-ngemeng…Oi, Naruto! Bisa bangunin Anko-Sensei, kagak? Gue mau tanding, nih!" Pein yang bener-bener gak peka, nyuruh Naruto dengan watados.

Tapi Naruto gak segera bergerak. Dia terdiam sebentar dan menoleh ke Mayuri yang juga pasang wajah bingung. Mungkin karena Naruto masih _shock_ dengan omongan Pein, Tobilah yang maju dan membangunkan Anko. Lho? Shikamarunya gak dibangunin? Percuma. Tobi tau kalau bangunin bocah nanas itu butuh kesabaran tingkat dewa. Dengan bejat, Tobi melempar Shikamaru ke pinggir arena dimana Bee berdiri, ck ck ck. Beenya cengo melihat betapa nistanya cara mendamparkan Shikamaru.

Begitu Anko bangun, dia mijit-mijitin jidatnya yang sempet kedatangan jidat alien nanas. Sampai benjol tuh jidat. Heleh-heleh, kasihan sekali. Anko langsung menoleh ke Naruto dan memberi deathglare gratis. Tapi terjadi suatu keanehan. Biasanya murid yang dapat tatapan begitu dari Anko pasti bakal kabur, ngeper, merinding disko, atau matung gaje. Herannya Naruto gak mengalami satu dari empat itu. Cowok itu malah berekspresi marah. Hah? Marah?

"Hei, murid brengsek! Berani-beraninya kamu memperlakukan Senseimu sendiri seperti ini! Setelah pertandingan ini selesai, kamu ikut saya ke ruang BP! PAHAM!?" teriak Anko nyaris bikin telinga Tobi budek.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah melototin Pein. Yang dipelototi bingung sendiri sambil balas melotot seolah ngomong- Kenapa lo melototin gue?-.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOO! LO DENGAR SENSEIMU NGOMONG KAGAK? JANGAN SEMPAT GUE SAMBIT MUKA LO PAKAI SEPATU GUE!" Anko habis kesabaran. Dia nodong-nodong Naruto pakai sepatu yang dia pakai. Jiah, dasar guru nista. Apa dia gak bisa lihat situasi *Dia 'kan pingsan, bolooottt!*?

"…Paham, Sensei…" jawab Naruto. Tapi gak ada nada takut di jawabannya. Bocah Uzumaki itu segera meninggalkan arena dan balik ke tribun penonton bersama Mayuri. Males mereka disitu lama-lama. Bikin bête.

Tobi pun ikut-ikutan minggat sambil narik lengan Konan. Dia gak mau membiarkan Senpainya dipermalukan lebih lama. Pein jadi heran dengan sikap Tobi. Gak biasanya dia begini, begitulah pikirnya. Ya jelaslah Tobi marah! Beraninya Pein mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tabu untuk seorang cewek! Walaupun Tobi termasuk bocah polos, tapi dia gak 'sepolos' Pein.

"Oi, Tob! Lo kena—"

"Tobi kecewa sama Senpai…" potong Tobi sedih. Kalau tau begini, dia juga gak mau melaksanakan rencana Tsunade. "Jangan pernah bicara sama Tobi dan Konan-Senpai lagi," lanjutnya lagi. Kini antek-antek Pein gak ada satupun di arena kecuali Shikamaru yang masih pingsan.

.

~o0o~

.

"PEIIINNNN BEGOOOOOO!" kiper lawan ngeper melihat Sasuke ambil ancang-ancang dari tengah lapangan begitu Kiba memberi operan. Sedangkan keempat pemain lainnya langsung buat 'benteng' untuk menahan tendangan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri membatu disamping Neji. Serem dia lihat _teme_ nya bisa emosi.

"MAKAN INI!" teriak Sasuke sambil menendang bola sampai 'benteng'nya pada mencelat * _backsound_ : Brugh! Brugh Brugh! Brugh!*.

Bola melesat tajam dan lurus aja. Kiper gak berkutik. Dengan bolotnya dia membiarkan bola Sasuke masuk dan akhirnya menjadi gol cantik.

"GOOOLLLLLLLL!" begitulah sorakan membahana di gedung futsal dari pendukung Konoha.

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Ternyata Sasuke bisa gaje juga karena sebongkah makhluk nan tidak peka macem Pein. Terlihat cowok pantat ayam itu mengatur napas sambil pasang wajah horor. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang seneng gara-gara itu. Soalnya sejak pertandingan dimulai, gak ada satupun serangan mengarah ke gawang Shika. Shika ya jelas bahagia tujuh turunan. Dia malah bersantai di depan gawang aka tidur berpangku tangan, weleh-weleh.

"Buset, dah…Skornya aja 20-0. Sasuke bener-bener ngamuk, nih," komen Ino takjub. Tapi rasa takjubnya langsung ngilang pas melihat Shikamaru akhirnya molor di gawang. Yang lebih hebatnya lagi, kebetulan wasitnya adalah Asuma-Sensei. Kalau dia mah yang jadi wasit, Shika mana dipeduliin. Orang dia asyik merokok di lapangan sampai pemain di sekitarnya pada batuk-batuk nista. Salahkan Tsunade yang memilihnya pakai kocokan arisan.

Mari kita alihkan perhatian kita dari si nanas dan si brewok. Karena sebenarnya ada yang lebih aneh lagi. Kali ini yang bertanding di lapangan masih berasal dari kawanan Pein. Tapi gak ada satupun Akatsuki hadir disitu. Bahkan MiyaMayuSatoReiRyoShi juga kagak ada.

"Oi, kok Konan gak kelihatan? Dimana dia?" Tenten celingak-celinguk nyariin sosok yang baru aja disakiti sama cowok. Tapi batang hidungnya aja kagak nongol.

"Lha, mana gue tau!" balas Ino ikutan nyariin Konan.

"Tadi Konan dibawa sama semua temen Pein dan kawanan Satomi ke kolam gingko. Gak tau mau ngapain," jawab Lee yang sempet melihat Konan ditarik paksa sebelum mereka masuk ke gedung tadi.

"Semua? Tapi seharusnya Kisama sama Tobi ada di lapangan bulutangkis. Mereka 'kan tandingnya barengan sama orang-orang Sasuke," kata Sakura heran. Apa jangan-jangan KisaTob bolos?

"Apanya, hah? Dua orang itu udah selesai lebih cepat. Mereka berdua sama aja kayak Sasuke, ngamuk di lapangan. Habis lawan di- _smash_ -in. Apalagi Tobi. Gue denger dari Shino sama Chouji, bocah itu mukul terlalu kenceng sampai jidat lawan kepentok sama bola. Nangis deh dia di lapangan," jawab Lee nyengir gaje. SakuInoTen ikutan nyengir. Rupanya KisaTob selesai dari tadi. Makanya mereka buru-buru bergabung sama mereka yang ke kolam gingko begitu selesai.

"Bicara soal tragedi di lapangan, seharusnya lo semua kasihan sama Naruto. Setelah ini dia ada kencan sama Anko-Sensei, 'kan?" kata Tenten gaje.

"Hah? Ke-kencan sama Anko-Sensei?" tanya Hinata yang tumben gabung disitu. Maklum, dia mau melihat pangeran kucingnya. Tapi dia jadi _shock_ gara-gara Tenten kalau Naruto ada jadwal kencan dengan guru paling angker sekolahan.

"He'eh. Bahkan sampai _double date_ sama Ibiki-Sensei," balas Tenten makin gaje.

"Di-dimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Kelihatan banget cemburunya.

"Di ruang BP,"

"Lho? Ko-kok di ru-ruang BP?" Hinata makin bingung. Masa' kencan di ruang BP? Kagak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Ceh, wajar aja. Dia gak ada waktu insiden Pein tadi siang. Makanya dia kagak tau!

Sekarang Hinata membayangkan Naruto digandeng Anko disisi kiri dan Ibiki disisi kanan. Wajah Anko malu-malu, Ibiki menjelma jadi cewek bohai, dan Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Lama-lama Hinata jadi serem sendiri membayangkan hal nista itu.

"Ah, lo telmi banget, sih! Percaya banget sama Tenten! Naruto itu dipanggil Anko-Sensei ke ruang BP karena insiden tadi siang di gedung bela diri," sambung Ino gemes melihat keidiotan Hinata. Makanya dia heran, kenapa Naruto bisa kecantol sama cewek ini? Tapi kita ingat bener kalau cinta itu buta, 'kan?

"Memang apa yang terjadi, Sakura-san?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi kalau lo pengen tau, ya…sebenernya begini, Hinata. Jadi waktu itu…" Sakura kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di gedung bela diri dan memberitahu alasan kenapa mereka yang tanding futsal bermuka serem semua dari awal. Hinata jelas kaget. Sekarang cewek itu manggut-manggut dan menoleh ke Naruto. Ternyata cowoknya bisa peduli juga soal hubungan temen. Yah, walaupun berakhir tragis, hahaha!

* * *

.

* * *

Kakuzu nautin alis pertanda kagak ngerti maksud dari _partner_ nya. Hidan sengaja menyuruhnya buat balik ke asrama lebih cepat. Padahal Kakuzu pengen kumpul bareng yang lain buat menghibur Konan. Si Hidan juga kurang ajar. Capek-capek jalan kaki ke kolam, dia main suruh Kakuzu pulang. Kakuzu jelas protes.

"Lo ngusir gue?"

"Gue bukannya ngusir elo, mata ijo. Pokoknya lo cepat balik ke asrama sana!" balas Hidan kayak ngusir anak ayam.

"Tapi 'kan gue-"

"Brankas duit lo mau diculik sama Tsunade-Sama. Dia lagi bokek gara-gara judi. Makanya dia mau pake duit lo. Lo mau gak duit lo ditilep sama kepsek? Kayak iya aja lo bisa minta duit itu balik," sambung Sasori berdusta.

Bisa ketebak gimana reaksi Kakuzu mendengar nasib masa depan 'istri-istri'nya kalau dia gak segera ke asrama. Dua detik kemudian, Kakuzu ngilang dari kolam gingko pakai pintu kemana saja Doraemon (?).

"Buat apa lo bohong segala sama Kakuzu, un?" tanya Deidara juga ikutan gak ngerti maksud HidaSaso.

Sasori langsung menunjuk dua penampakan di pinggir kolam. Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori tunjuk. Ternyata itu Konan dan Shiho lagi murung. Wajah mereka nunduk terus dari tadi. Akhirnya Deidara ngerti kenapa Kakuzu diusir. Lalu Pein? Cowok itu mana tau mereka lagi disini. Orang dia ditinggalin mereka sebelum dia main depak-depakan sama Bee. Mereka masih ngambek karena ucapan tabu Pein.

"Kasihan juga tuh dua cewek. Galau gara-gara cowok gak peka," gumam Miyako simpati.

"Kalau Kakuzu gue masih maklumin. Lha ini Pein juga ikut-ikutan gak peka. Pengen banget gue botakin tuh orang biar mirip Ibiki-Sensei," tiga kalimat gak senonoh ini dilontarkan sama Ryo.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya semua orang disitu setuju dengan omongan Ryo. Kakuzu mah semua orang juga tau kalau dia emang maniak duit. Gak ada yang lebih penting dari itu baginya. Shiho aja pasrah masalah perasaannya. Tapi ini muncul masalah baru. Pein mempermalukan Konan di depan semua murid dari SMA-SMA terkenal. Padahal dari gerak-gerik Pein, seharusnya dia ada ' _feeling_ ' ke Konan. Ternyata hasil dari rencana Tsunade harus berakhir dengan tangis dan rasa sakit saat dikhianati *Lebay, deh!*.

"Kita bantuin yuk, Senpai!" usul Tobi.

"Tapi katanya lo gak mau kalau Senpai lo itu bersatu sama Pein," sahut Itachi bingung Tobi mendadak berubah pikiran.

"Soalnya Konan-Senpai kayak kurang gizi gitu. Padahal Tobi udah nawarin lolipop Tobi, tapi Konan-Senpai gak mau makan juga,"

"Lo kasih gratis sama gue lolipop lo, gue juga kagak mau," balas Itachi lagi. Siapa juga yang mau nerima lolipop dengan manisnya bikin enek itu?

"Tapi gue setuju sama Tobi. Lo semua bisa bilang gitu karena elo pada gak pernah ngerasain putus cinta!" celetuk Zetsu gaje. Sok-sokan banget lu, Zet! Kayak ngerti aja lo soal cinta pake bawa-bawa 'karena elo pada gak pernah ngerasain putus cinta!' segala.

"Heleh, sok banget lo, bunga bangke! Lo mah emang langganan penolakan dari cewek. Semua cewek harus mikir seribu kali dulu sebelum kecantol sama lo! Bisa-bisa mereka ketularan bau bangkai lagi dari elo!" Hidan nyerocos heboh. Jiah, emang gak pernah berubah nih anak. Kalau masalah ngejek cepet banget otaknya konek *Zetsu : Awas aja lo! Kalau _author_ buat lo putus cinta, baru lo tau rasa!*.

"Enak aja lo kalau ngomong! Justru mereka itu yang mikir seribu kali dulu kalau mau suka sama lo! Kena masuk angin mulu mah dekat-deket sama lo itu!" Zetsu memberi salam jari tengah sambil menunjuk ke arah pakaian Hidan yang kagak dikancingin. Bener-bener preman deh tuh anak satu.

"Lo itu tau _fashion,_ gak? Kayak gini ini itu keren, coy!" balas Hidan sok nge _trend_.

" _Fashion_ dari laut! Adanya setan-setan penghuni sekolah ini pada nemplok ke elo!"

"Eh, sadar diri, nak Zetsu! Setan kok ngomong setan!"

"Ceh, lo sendiri gimana? Kalau gue setan, berarti lo juga setan!"

"Sembarangan! Sejak kapan gue ini sespesies sama makluk gak jelas macem lo!?"

"Iiihhh, kalian ini bisa diem bentar kagak!? Sore-sore gini lo berdua malah ngomongin setan!" lama-lama Mayuri gak tahan juga. Dia ngebentak balik dua cowok itu. HidaZet mingkem gaje.

"Sesama setan itu gak boleh berkelahi," sahut Kisame gak nyadar diri. Dia sendiri gimana coba?

"Biarin aja gue setan! Daripada lo? Siluman air!" balas Zetsu gak terima dia diejek sama orang yang mukanya gak kalah hancur darinya.

"Cih, mentang-mentang wajah lo gak kayak _zebra cross_ lagi, seenaknya aja lo ngejek gue!"

PLETAK! Itachi menjitak kepala KisaZet saking kesalnya. Disuruh diem, malah makin ribut. Dasar gak bisa lihat situasi. Tapi KoShi masih anteng diem membatu di pinggir kolam. Sedangkan mereka cuma ngelihatin doang sambil bersandar di pohon gingko.

"Oh ya, Satomi. Lo ada rencana lagi kagak buat nyatuin kisah cinta mereka berdua?" tanya Rei ke Satomi yang duduk bertopang dagu disampingnya.

"Ada, sih…"

Mendengar jawaban Satomi, mereka mendadak membatu kemudian menoleh bersamaan ke arah Satomi.

"Tapi gue butuh bantuan dari Tsunade-Sensei. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi, rencana gue lebih tinggi tingkat persentase berhasilnya kalau Kaguya-sama dan Tenji-sama juga ikutan. Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin, ya. Soalnya 'kan susah banget bernegosiasi dengan dua pejabat terkenal itu," sambung Satomi jadi males sendiri.

"Kenapa harus libatin dua orang itu?" tanya Mayuri ora mudeng.

"Percayalah sama gue, Mayu! Karena Kaguya-sama yang punya tempat itu, jadi kita harus minta kerja sama darinya,"

"Tempat itu?" ulang mereka semua kompakan.

"Ya…tempat terkenal di majalah Konoha itu. Ehehehehe," balas Satomi sambil nyengir setan.

" **Ini perasaan gue aja tapi kenapa setiap rencana Satomi dilaksanain, selalu berakhir nista ya, un?"** batin Deidara _sweatdrop_.

" **Haahhhh, pasti gue lagi yang disuruh-suruh,"** kalau ini batin Itachi yang dapat firasat kalau dia bakal jadi pesuruh dadakan seperti rencana Satomi sebelumnya.

.

~/0_0?/~

.

Jiraiya gak habis pikir dengan Tsunade. Tumben-tumbennya wanita tua itu membawa Kaguya, Tenji dan Shizune minum bareng di kantin SMA Konoha. Mengingat betapa sebelnya wanita itu sama pasangan pejabat terkenal negara Shinobi, rasanya gak mungkin banget sekarang mereka lagi minum kopi bareng. Apalagi gak terasa aura-aura permusuhan. Shizune mulai was-was. Ada apakah dengan atasannya itu?

"Kenapa lo bawa mereka kesini? Gue nyuruh lo cuma bawa Shizune doang, 'kan?" bisik Jiraiya pelan ke Tsunade yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Tsunade santai meneguk kopinya lalu berbisik, "Santai aja kali, Jiraiya. Gue ngajak mereka karena mereka yang maksa ngikut,"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ehm, ehm! Maaf, Jiraiya-san. Saya rasa tidak sopan berbisik-bisik tanpa kami tau apa yang anda katakan pada Tsunade-san," Tenji berdehem dan pasang wajah datar sedatar triplek. Jiraiya otomatis gelagapan.

"Err, saya cuma heran aja Tenji-san dan Kaguya-san mau minum kopi bersama kami," kata Jiraiya gugup.

"Yah, kalau mengingat Tsunade-san punya dendam pribadi pada saya memang tidak mungkin. Tapi kami punya pertanyaan penting. Dan saya rasa anda bertiga tau jawabannya," balas Kaguya kalem dan berwibawa banget. Tsunade senyum kecut pas Kaguya bilang dia ada dendam pribadi.

"Jadi, apa pertanyaan anda, Kaguya-sama?" tanya Shizune mewakili suara hati TsuJi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di gedung bela diri tadi? Lalu siapa anak berambut _orange_ itu? Dan gadis berambut biru itu bagaimana?"

Jiraiya sama Shizune jelas bingung apa maksud dari Kaguya. Kejadian di gedung bela diri? Anak rambut _orange_ dan gadis berambut biru? Shizune asyik mikir berat. Tapi Jiraiya punya firasat kalau orang yang dimaksud itu—

"Maksudmu Pein Yahiko dan Konan?" tanya Tsunade balik buat memperjelas.

"Pein? Konan? Emang ada apa, Tsunade?" Jiraiya penasaran abis.

Tsunade ngasih tau JiKaguTenShizu soal rencana mak comblangnya tempo hari di kantin waktu itu. Dia juga menjelaskan rencananya bisa dilaksanakan dengan baik sama temen-temen Pein. Termasuk hasil rencana yang gak memuaskan. JiShizu melongo, KaguTen masang tampang –Oh, gitu ceritanyaaa-.

"Berarti gadis itu sedang patah hati sekarang," gumam Shizune prihatin sama nasib Konan.

"Lalu kenapa anda melakukannya di acara resmi seperti tadi?" tanya Tenji mulai merasa kalau SMA Konohagakure dipimpin orang gak bener.

"Ini sekolah gue! Suka-suka gue mau gue apain!" jawab Tsunade melotot.

Tenji _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Tsunade jauh dari kepsek-kepsek lain. Shizune ketawa hambar. Sedangkan Jiraiya geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi Kaguya sepertinya kelihatan lagi mikirin sesuatu yang serius sampai-sampai kerutan di jidatnya nongol.

"Konan? Sepertinya saya pernah denger nama itu. Tapi dimana, ya?" gumam Kaguya sekarang gosok-gosok dagu.

"Gadis yang diincar Danzo itu. Anda lupa?" sambung Jiraiya bikin Kaguya langsung hilang pikunnya.

"Emmm..benar juga. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Danzo-san datang ke kantor saya saat anda berdua ada disana, 'kan?"

"Maksudmu kejadian dimana dia mengajukan penawaran pada Tsunade-san di kantormu itu?" kata Tenji mengingat-ngingat kembali.

Sebuah kejadian dimana seorang pria uzur ikut campur ke dalam kehidupan seorang murid yang gak tau apa-apa. Kalau begitu, mari kita _flashback_ sebentar ke dua tahun lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Krieeet…blam! Danzo masuk ke ruangan Kaguya tanpa pakai izin. Tongkat kayunya itu setia di tangannya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati meja Kaguya. Mana peduli kalau Jiraiya dan Tsunade lagi disitu beserta sang suami. Yang penting dia ada urusan sama Tante cantik di depannya.

Tsunade yang jelas-jelas jengkel dengan penampakan Kakek itu langsung bertanya, "Sedang apa kau disini, pria tua!? Kau tidak lihat aku dan Jiraiya masih disini?"

"Hanya karena kau cucu Hashirama-san si pemilik Senju _corp_ , bukan berarti kau bisa menantangku, bocah," jawab Danzo enteng.

Tsunade ngamuk. Jiraiyalah yang kerepotan karena harus menahan Tsunade sebelum dia menghabisi Danzo.

"Mau apa anda menemuiku?" kali ini Kaguya bertanya sinis gak seperti biasanya. Harap maklum, pembaca. Soalnya Kaguya juga gak demen banget lihat Danzo. Karena Danzo ini suka mencari masalah dengannya. Salah satunya, berusaha menurunkan jabatannya persis yang dia lakukan ke Jiraiya. Walaupun gak pernah berhasil.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mau menemuimu dan cucu Hashirama-san. Sebelumnya aku datang ke kediamannya. Tapi karena kudengar dia kemari, sekalian saja aku bicara langsung pada kalian berdua,"

Wao, wao, wao! Arah pembicaraan mulai gak enak, nih! Sebenarnya apa yang mau diomongin Danzo, ya?

"Kalian tau pria bernama Mikami Ryuji?"

"Maksudmu, mantan kapten pasukan bela diri negara shinobi itu? Lalu kenapa dengannya? Kau sudah menurunkan pangkatnya empat belas tahun lalu, 'kan, pria brengsek?" celetuk Tsunade agak tenang. Yah, setelah Jiraiya janji bakal traktir dia minum-minum di kedai.

"Kudengar dia punya anak perempuan yang tinggal bersama Ibunya sejak Istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan," lanjut Danzo. Heleh-heleh, Danzo! Kalau ngomong itu gak usah sepotong-potong. _To the point_ aja napa, sih?!

"Mikami Konan. Itu namanya, 'kan?" kali ini Danzo menunjukkan senyum jahatnya. Aura-aura gak enak mulai menebar seisi ruangan.

Jiraiya yang kebetulan dekat dengan pria bernama Mikami Ryuji itu langsung emosi tingkat dewa, "Mau kau apakan bocah itu? Kau gak ingat apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu, hah? Kau sengaja menebarkan gosip bodoh kalau Ryuji itu membunuh rekannya sendiri dalam misi penyerangan ke negeri rumput. Setelah dia dipecat, Akira-san depresi karena perlakuan disekelilingnya! Itu semua karena—"

"Yang pasti bukan aku yang membuatnya bengong di trotoar dan membuatnya ditabrak truk yang pengemudinya sedang mabuk, Jiraiya-kun. Untung saja, dia sudah melahirkan bayi tak berdosa itu," potong Danzo watados.

Jiraiya bersiap melayangkan pukulan kalau gak segera ditahan Tenji. Kaguya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam Danzo.

"Pria itu sudah mati lima bulan setelah kematian Akira-san. Kurasa kau tidak lupa pria itu mati karena diserang sekelompok mafia Amegakure. Lagipula pasangan suami-istri pemimpin mafia itu sudah dihukum mati empat belas tahun lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin kau masih dendam dengan keluarga Mikami, 'kan? Anak mereka saja tidak tau apa-apa,"

Mungkin biar kelihatan _cool_ , Danzo sengaja berlama-lama menanggapi dengan berjalan ke kursi kecil di pinggir ruangan. Cih, adanya dia mirip Kakek-Kakek rematik karena gak tahan berdiri.

"Seperti permintaanku pada negara, anak itu tidak boleh tau apa marganya, siapa orangtuanya dan masa lalu keluarganya agar dia tak dapat perlakuan kejam dari orang lain. Tapi anak itu punya sisi menarik setelah bawahanku menyelidikinya. Dia jenius,"

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

"…"

"…"

Danzo mengernyit karena tumben Tsunade gak nyolot. Malah jadi diem dia.

"Tidak ada tanggapan, bocah?" sindir Danzo.

"Lanjutkan aja, Kakek resek. Gue males nanggepin lo," keluar juga bahasa gaul Tsunade, wakakakak!

"Dia sangat ingin menjadi murid di SMA Konohagakure yang sedang kau pimpin, Tsunade-san. Karena itu aku punya penawaran padamu. Aku tau kalau anak itu mengharapkan beasiswa kota agar bisa masuk. Tapi aku tau itu tidak mungkin cukup karena kota tidak memberi beasiswa sebesar itu. Jadi biar aku yang membiayainya. **Dan tentu saja ada syaratnya** ," Danzo menekan kalimat terakhir begitu Jiraiya ingin komentar.

"Aku akan tetap membiayai sekolahnya asal dia menjadi pemegang rangking satu di sekolah itu sampai tamat. Tapi jika tidak, dia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan menjadi selirku,"

"SELIR!?" penulis cerita ini aja kaget, apa lagi KaguTenTsuJi.

"Dan aku juga tau kalau kau mengawasi anak itu bersama Jiraiya-kun hanya karena kau mengenal dekat Ryuji. Intinya aku tak peduli bagaimana tanggapanmu. Kalau kau menolak, aku bisa menurunkanmu dari jabatanmu sebagai kepala sekolah,"

"HOI! Mata lo ditaruh dimana? Dia masih empat belas tahun, sedangkan lo tinggal nunggu mokadnya aja! Lo lupa kalau lo udah punya istri!?" teriak Tsunade berkobar-kobar.

"Sudah kubilang dia kujadikan selir, bukan Istri keduaku. Lagipula aku bisa menjamin Istriku tidak akan tau," balas Danzo enteng banget.

Kali ini, Jiraiya harus mengakui kalau Danzo lebih mesum darinya.

"Kenapa harus di sekolah Tsunade-san? Walaupun dia tidak bisa masuk karena biayanya yang mahal, dia bisa mendaftar ke sekolah lain. Terutama, kenapa harus pemegang rangking satu?" Tenji yang dari tadi diem akhirnya kebagian ngomong juga.

"Kau tak dengar apa kataku? Bocah itu ingin sekali bisa masuk kesana. Dia pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar menjadi murid di sekolah wanita ini. Lagipula aku sudah mengatur kalau informasi masa lalunya akan bocor begitu dia masuk ke sekolah lain," jawab Danzo.

"Oh, jadi lo ngancem gue?" bales Tsunade.

"Lalu rangking satu itu?" sambung Jiraiya.

"Kalau dia menjadi rangking satu berturut-turut disitu, setelah dia tamat, aku akan menariknya untuk menjadi duta perusahaanku di Kirigakure. Itu otomatis akan menaikkan pamorku jika kukatakan dia murid nomor satu selama tiga tahun di SMA Konoha. Terutama jika kukatakan lagi bocah itu akan mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa akulah yang membuatnya sukses," jawab Danzo santai.

Akhirnya mereka yang ada di ruangan itu mengerti bahwa Mikami Konan dimanfaatkan untuk menaikkan kepopuleritasan seorang pria tua yang menunggu waktu mokad, ck ck ck.

"Tapi, ingat, Tsunade. Aku tak ingin kau membantunya. Dia harus berusaha sendiri. Tapi begini-begini aku cukup khawatir. Karena itu aku juga meminta untuk menjadi salah satu guru di sekolahmu untuk mengawasinya. Lalu kau, Kaguya. Aku ingin kau memuluskanku untuk menjadi guru dadakan di SMA itu. Karena kau juga merangkap sebagai ketua panitia penerimaan guru se-Konoha, 'kan?" omongan Danzo kali ini sukses bikin Tsunade meloncat dan menekan tubuhnya ke tembok.

JiTen segera menarik tubuh Tsunade sebelum terjadi pertarungan berdarah. Mengingat kekuatan Tsunade yang seperti monster.

Danzo memperbaiki kerah pakaiannya yang kusut. Kemudian dia ninggalin ruangan itu. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dia bilang, "Sampai jumpa di SMA Konohagakure dua hari lagi, bocah"

 **END FLASHBACK**

BRAKK! Tsunade meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar. Ngingat-ngingat itu bikin suasana es tong-tong aja (alias emosi). Kalau aja pihak negara gak tau kalau dia dan Jiraiya itu dekat sama Ayahnya Konan, pasti Konan dibiayai sekolahnya sama dia. Tapi negara bakal curiga kalau dia bantuin biaya sekolah Konan. Bisa-bisa dia juga dianggap membantu kehidupan keluarga Ryuji yang sekarang udah dicap sebagai pengkhianat negara.

"Pasti dia mau memanfaatkan gadis itu agar dia bisa menjadi presiden negara Shinobi selanjutnya," gumam Tenji paham maksud Danzo waktu itu.

"Heeee?! Gue gak mau dipimpin orang brengsek macem dia! Jangan-jangan rumah gue bakal digusur karena dia dendam sama Kakek gue!" Tsunade malah mikir macem-macem.

"Jiraiya-san…" panggil Kaguya. Jiraiya natapin Kaguya –Apaan?-.

"Saya tidak asing dengan nama anak laki-laki di gedung tadi. Jangan-jangan anak bernama Pein Yahiko itu adalah—"

"Iya. Dia masih belum tau soal ini,"

"Tunggu. Emang ada apa sama si Pein?" giliran Tsunade yang gak tau sama pertanyaan Kaguya.

Jiraiya mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya. Matanya menyiratkan ekspresi sedih (tumben! Biasanya muka mesum *author _digaplok_ *). Tragedi belasan tahun lalu sukses bikin dia pengen menggetok kepala Danzo.

"Dia anak pasangan mafia yang dihukum mati itu," jawab Jiraiya pelan.

TsuShizu langsung _jawdrop_ tiga meter. Gak percaya dengan fakta yang disembunyikan Jiraiya selama ini.

 _Next chapter – 9 February_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : MASA LALU KONAN DAN PEIN AKHIRNYA TERUNGKAP! _YEAAAHHH_! Akhirnya satu demi satu rahasia harus gue kuak! Gue sendiri heran juga kenapa masa lalu mereka kayak gini. Tapi, sudahlah. Kita munculkan sedikit tragedi di _fic_ KKDS ini! Apalagi pembaca mungkin sedikit gak terima kenapa rencana Tsunade berakhir gagal. Kalau begitu silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ^_0! Sang penulis akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	27. Kakuzu, Ternyata Kau Setega Itu!

Tobi : Terima kasih atas _review_ nya, para Senpai sekalian. Akhirnya sebentar lagi _fic_ ini akan menuju kepala tiga (?). Jadi Tobi pengen semua Senpai dukung kami biar _fic_ nya makin bagus aja, ya!

Deidara : Lo kata umur, un, pakai kepala tiga segala?

Tobi : Apaan sih, Senpai? Sewot banget!

Zetsu : Acuhkan pertengkaran anak autis diatas, mending sekarang dengerin gue. Rencana penulis saat ini adalah ketika _fic bloody agent_ tamat (udah _update chap_ 4), dia akan menulis _fic_ baru. Tokoh utama tetap Naruto cs. Tapi entah tema apaan. Cuma karena sebentar lagi masuk semester dua, dia sebagai mahasiswi pasti bakalan repot karena dia mengambil semester pendek. Pelajaran bertambah dan praktik bertambah. Karena itu _fic_ KKDS nantinya gak bakal diketahui kapan _update_ seperti biasanya. Harap maklum. Susah membuat _fic_ baru atas permintaan _readers_ karena pengambilan jadwal kuliah yang padat.

 _All_ : EKKKHHHHH!?

Zetsu : Jangan teriak! Gue belum budek! Gue cuma nyampein pesan _author_ doang!

Konan : Sekali lagi kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dan _review_ dari para _readers_. Silahkan baca bagian ke-27 ini. Bagi _silent reader_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Karena _review_ kalian sangat berarti.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Sayonara arigatou, koko kara habatakou. Karappono tenohira nigiri shimete sa. Namida cha nagasenai. Tashikana omoi ga atta. Kagiri aru sekai e fumidasu yo~. Ada yang tau lagu apa ini? Bagi para penggemar anime, pasti tau tanpa gue sebut. Kalau begitu bisa nerka siapa pemiliknya, dong!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo and ItaIzu and KakuShi. Masuk pairing baru! Samui x Hidan x Yugito, jreng jreng jreng!**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY SEVEN**

 **KAKUZU, TERNYATA KAU SETEGA ITU!**

 **.**

"HUWEEEEEE, KONAN-CHAN! KENAPA NASIB GUE BEGINI BANGEEETTTT!?" Konan merelakan telinganya nyaris budek sesaat berkat teriakan nista Shiho, gak kalah dari teriakan bocah pahlawan bertopeng kalau lagi nangis. Lebaynya, Shiho sampai memberikan gempa dadakan aka goyangin tubuh Konan seenak jidat sampai cewek itu kelenger.

"Oi, Shiho! Badan gue, woi!" kata Konan gak tahan juga. Terpaksa Konan harus mendepak Shiho sampai mencelat dramatis ke dinding kamarnya. Nempel deh Shiho bareng cicak-cicak di dinding.

"Lo kenapa sih? Baru pulang dari kolam, lo malah kumat begini. Waktu gue tanya sama lo, lo kenapa, eh lo malah diem. Sekarang lo nangis-nangis nista di kamar gue. Lo jangan lupa kalau temen-temen gue lagi dibawah," Konan bergerak mendekati Shiho yang tumbang dengan pose norak.

"Kakuzu tega banget sama gue, Nan…" kata Shiho pelan.

"Hah?"

"Beraninya cowok itu bilang itu ke gue. Dia gak tau sesakit apa hati ini saat dia bilang itu. Apa dia gak pernah mikirin perasaan gue sekali aja? Apa duit-duit kagak bergunanya itu emang selalu di kepalanya? Kapan gue jadi topik utama di pikirannya, hah? Kapan, Nan? Kapan?"

Reaksi Konan? Jelas sekali, saudara-saudara sekalian. _Sweatdrop_. Ternyata Shiho bisa sealay ini kalau menyangkut urusan cinta. Seorang cewek cantik dari keluarga Ishihara yang notabene pemilik _mall-mall_ besar di Sunagakure dan Iwagakure ini jatuh klepek-klepek pada seorang tikus got mata duitan Akatsuki. Sebenarnya Konan bisa aja jawab tiga pertanyaan ngaco Shiho. Berikut jawabannya.

Jawaban pertanyaan pertama.

Percayalah, Shiho. Demi Dewa Jashin! Cukur bulu ketek Hidan kalau Kakuzu pernah mikirin elo. Kecuali elo punya utang ke dia. Sampai mati pun bakalan dipikirin sama dia kalau lo sampai sekarang belum bayar utang. Namanya juga rentenir kelas kakap.

Jawaban pertanyaan kedua.

Oh, jelas selalu, Shiho! Dari ujung goa batu sampai ujung goa semut pada tau kalau pikiran Kakuzu selalu dipenuhi sama para 'istri-istri' tercintanya. Hidan aja sampai nyaris digadaikan (0_0!?) di sekolah karena dia kekurangan duit. Bagi Kakuzu, duit itu sesuatu banget. Raja dari segala raja adalah duit. _No_ duit, _no_ segala-galanya.

Jawaban pertanyaan ketiga.

Kayaknya nunggu sekolah jungkir balik kali, ya. Soalnya persentase lo jadi topik utama dalam pikiran Kakuzu itu keciiiiiiiiiiiiillllll banget. Hidan sebagai _partner_ nya aja kagak pernah dipikirin. Boro-boro dipikirin, adanya manusia cadar mata ijo itu selalu malakin Hidan. Alasannya nutupin kekurangan uang kas. Hidanlah yang selalu banjir air mata karena harus berpasangan dengan orang gendeng macem Kakuzu. Mari salahkan Pein.

Tapi walau kita semua tau jawabannya, tetep aja Konan gak berani ngumbar. Bisa-bisa Shiho kena serangan jantung lagi (Lebay!). Rekor baru, nak Kakuzu. Setelah berhasil mematahkan hati semua temanmu karena pemalakan uang kas, sekarang lo berhasil mematahkan hati seorang cewek berkat kata-katamu. Tepuk kaki untuk Kakuzu ( _backsound_ : prok prok prok!)!

"Gue gak ngerti. Sebenarnya Kakuzu ngomong apa sama elo, sih? Sampai lo begini banget," tanya Konan makin gak paham. Shiho kembali nangis lebay.

"Huwaaaa! Gue bener-bener pengen ke bawah buat menabok cowok itu, Konan! Gue harus tuntaskan dendam cinta gue!" seru Shiho gilanya kumat. Dia berdiri lalu menggulung lengan bajunya. Dengan gaya preman pasar dia berniat melabrak Kakuzu. Tapi sayangnya ditahan Konan.

"Eh, eh, eh, mau kemana lo? Sebelum lo pergi, lo harus cerita dulu ke gue," kata Konan berdiri didepan pintu.

Shiho mendesah pasrah. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa dia harus cerita ke Konan. Lagian Konan tipe penjaga rahasia orang. Dijamin tujuh turunan gak bakal terbongkar. Oke, bagian ini kayaknya Shiho mulai berlebihan.

"Ya udah deh gue cerita. Tapi lo harus janji kalau lo gak bakal ngasih tau orang lain. Ini rahasia kita berdua," Shiho bicara misterius.

"Oke, oke, siap mah!"

Shiho menarik nafas panjang sebelum bicara. Sambil pasang muka murung, dia bicara dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya Kakuzu…"

* * *

.

* * *

Suasana di lantai satu ruangan asrama Akatsuki bener-bener ribut gak terkendali. SasuTenKiJiNo memberi semangat pada Pein pakai pom-pom dadakan aka kain pel comotan. Sementara Akatsuki lainnya duduk bersila, menatap Pein dan Kakuzu yang saling memberi _deathglare_ gratis ke satu sama lain. Bener-bener dalam situasi serius, menentukan nasib kehidupan, sehingga mereka terlihat tegang. Terutama Hidan yang pasang tampang kayak lagi nahan boker.

Pein mengkretek-kretek jari-jarinya, meregangkan lengan dan melihat mata Kakuzu dengan tajam. Kakuzu juga sama. Cowok cadar itu entah kenapa memancarkan warna ijonya lebih WOW dari biasanya. Ada apa, nih?

"Menyerahlah, Kakuzu. Hidupmu sudah tamat," ucap Pein pelan, tapi penuh penekanan.

"Heh, gak semudah itu, ketua bolot. Gue bisa memberi serangan balik sampai lo gak bisa berkutik lagi," balas Kakuzu terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, Kuzu. Lo nyerah aja, deh. Lo itu harusnya sadar diri sebelum lo dipermalukan," sahut Hidan.

"Benar, Zu. Nanti lo nyesel gimana coba? Waktu gak bisa diputar ulang," sambung Sasori malah ceramah.

"Kakuzu, lo dengar omongan gue. Lebih baik sekarang elo harus menyerah. Ini demi kebaikan lo sendiri," ucap Zetsu.

"Kenapa lo semua malah nyuruh gue nyerah, sih? Tobi, lo dukung gue, 'kan?" Kakuzu heran kenapa teman-temannya berkhianat karena sebongkah makhluk bernama Pein yang belum lama ngeselin mereka. Makanya dia nanya ke Tobi. Soalnya tuh bocah tipe setia.

"Iya, Tobi emang dukung Senpai," jawab Tobi santai.

Kakuzu mendesah lega. Tapi ternyata Tobi belum selesai ngomong.

"Dukung Senpai biar cepat nyerah dari Pein-Senpai. Tapi kalau Senpai masih kepala batu, Tobi gak mau tau apa yang terjadi sama Senpai nantinya,"

GUBRAAKKK! Kakuzu ngegubrak ria. Ja elah, kalau begini apa bedanya sama yang lain.

"Baiklah, Kakuzu. Sekarang gue gak bisa menahan diri lagi!" tiba-tiba Pein berseru lantang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tunggu, gue belum siap! Jangan, oi! Ja—"

Brak! Setelah mendengar bunyi tersebut, mendadak ruangan jadi hening. Mata Kakuzu melotot horor pada tangan Pein yang baru saja mengubur mimpinya. Satu gerakan dari Pein telah menghentikannya, menghentikan mimpinya selama ini! Kakuzu langsung frustasi dan menggenggam kepalan tangannya erat.

" _CHECKMATE_! Raja lo udah gue singkirkan, Kakuzu!"

Kurang dari dua detik kemudian, terdengar suara bersorak dari mereka semua di ruangan lantai satu Akatsuki. Saling tos satu sama lain karena kemenangan Pein melawan Kakuzu. Tampaknya mereka harus berterima kasih sama Pein setelah ini.

"HOREEEE! TRAKTIR DI RESTORAN SUSHI SEPUASNYA!"

"Sesuai janji lo, bendahara tengik. Lo harus traktir seluruh anggota Akatsuki, konco-konco Naruto dan orang-orang Rei di restoran sushi di dekat stasiun," Pein tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"HUWAAAAA! ISTRI-ISTRI GUEEEE!"

Oalah, rupanya tadi mereka lagi main catur. Pein taruhan sama Kakuzu kalau Pein kalah, maka seluruh anggota Akatsuki harus merelakan diri mereka bayar uang kas sepuluh kali lipat beserta bunga 100%. Waktu mendengar ini, nyaris Hidan kena serangan asma mendadak. Udah dia yang sering dipalak, malah berada diambang-ambang menuju kehancuran. Tapi kalau Kakuzu kalah, maka dia harus mentraktir mereka semua di restoran sushi yang pastinya mahal besok malam setelah penutupan pertandingan persahabatan. Hitung-hitung perayaan.

Sekarang Kakuzu lagi merenungi nasibnya yang apes. Tau begitu, dia gak mau menerima tantangan Pein main catur. Akibatnya dia harus merelakan kepergian semua istrinya, ck ck ck.

" **Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa dengan bodohnya gue terima tuh tantangan nista? Huhuhu, istri-istriku…maafkanlah aku yang seenaknya mempertaruhkan kalian!"** batin Kakuzu gaje _plus_ lebay nan alay.

"Ada apa ini? Kok kayaknya lagi gembira banget?" tanya Konan baru turun bareng Shiho yang mukanya masih murung. Heran aja dia lihat situasi lantai satu makin ribut sebelum ditinggal pergi sama dia.

"Kakuzu bakal traktir kita sepuasnya di restoran sushi terkenal di Konoha, un! Yang di dekat stasiun itu lho, un!" jawab Deidara seneng sambil nari hula-hula.

"Seriusan?" tanya Konan gak percaya. Ditraktir? Sama seorang Kakuzu? Tolong tabok dia sekarang kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"He'eh, un!"

" _YESSSS_!" sekarang Konan malah ikutan nari hula-hula sama Deidara. Sementara Shiho bingung. Tumben Kakuzu lagi baik *Jah, gak tau aja dia!*.

Tok tok tok! Seketika mereka berhenti sorak-sorak norak pas dengar ketukan dari pintu. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Tapi gak ada satupun yang bergerak ke pintu. Akhirnya Sasuke maju mewakili.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sasuke heran lihat petugas asrama berdiri disitu. Mau apa dia di jam tujuh malam begini? Tapi mata Sasuke sedikit menangkap sosok dibelakang orang itu. Tak jelas siapa.

"Ada apa, Paman penjaga?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Ada tamu untuk salah seorang penghuni di ruangan ini. Kalau saya tidak salah, untuk anak bernama Kakuzu," jawabnya.

Spontan Sasuke dan yang lain noleh ke Kakuzu. Kakuzu sendiri bingung dilihatin begitu. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan lagi, tumben datang tamu sampai diantar sama petugas segala. Berarti nih tamu dari luar sekolah. Tapi siapa?

"Tamu untukku?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Iya, seorang gadis. Ini dia, nak," petugas itu mempersilahkan sosok yang dilihat Sasuke untuk masuk. Sasuke otomatis kaget karena tuh cewek wajahnya cakep banget! Mirip dengan artis-artis kelas atas negara Shinobi! Rasanya gak mungkin seorang Kakuzu yang notabene bermuka tak terdefinisi kedatangan cewek cakep sesamudera dan selautan. Sedangkan Kakuzu melongo lihat tuh cewek.

Cewek itu langsung tersenyum manis dan berlari menuju Kakuzu. Tanpa disangka semua orang, cewek itu meluk Kakuzu kenceng banget!

"Kuzu-chan! Gue kangen banget sama elooo!" teriak cewek itu tanpa rasa malu.

"Hahaha! Gue juga kangen banget sama lo, Yuki-chan!" balas Kakuzu melepaskan pelukan cewek bernama Yuki itu, "Tapi, kenapa lo bisa disini malem-malem? Bokap lo gak marah?"

"Gue udah minta izin sama Bokap-Nyokap. Kata mereka gak apa-apa, kok. Makanya gue langsung terbang kemari dari Takigakure," jawab Yuki, "Aaaakhhhh! Kakuzu, lo gak tau sebesar apa rasa kangen gue ke elo! Seharusnya lo ngasih kabar ke gue kek tiap hari," Yuki kembali memeluk pinggang Kakuzu.

Semua orang sukses nyaris keluar bola mata dari tempatnya, efek dari satu adegan romantis ala sinetron-sinetron di depan mereka *Petugasnya udah pergi*. Sedangkan Konan wanti-wanti karena Shiho kelihatan lagi nahan tangis. Gawat, gawat, gawat! Otak Konan bener-bener buntu. Apalagi air mata Shiho tergenang di mata dan sebentar lagi akan menetes.

Intinya, berkat satu sesi Kakuzu dan si pendatang baru, _fic_ Kisah Kasih di Sekolah banting stir dari _drama and friendship_ jadi _hurt and tragedy_.

"Males, ah. Habis-habisin pulsa. Lagian pulsa itu juga duit, dan gue gak mau ngeluarin duit gue,"

Yuki ketawa pelan, "Heheh, ternyata sifat maniak duit lo itu gak berubah-berubah, ya?"

"Eh, Kuz, Kuz," panggil Hidan pelan, otomatis tertundalah adegan romantis tersebut.

"Siapa cewek ini?" tanya Hidan nunjuk Yuki. Yang lain langsung manggut-manggut setuju karena mereka masih _shock_ sama kemunculan tiba-tiba Yuki.

"Oh, lupa gue ngenalin cewek ini ke elo semua," Kakuzu menghadapkan Yuki ke teman-temannya.

"Ini Maeda Miyuki, teman sepermainan gue sejak kecil di Taki. Gue juga heran kenapa dia mau repot-repot ngunjungin gue kemari,"

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," Yuki bungkuk-bungkuk hormat ala Jepang. Sopan santun sekali.

Mulut mereka membulat sebulat donat tanda paham maksudnya. Ternyata temen masa kecil Kakuzu, toh! Dikirain siapa. Sempat kata 'pacar' mampir di pikran mereka. Tapi kata 'gak mungkin' berinvasi tiba-tiba dan menguasai pikiran mereka kembali. Karena ada satu alasan khusus dimana 'gak mungkin' menang.

Mari bayangkan seorang Kakuzu menggandeng bahu seorang cewek secantik Emma Watson (?) dan seseksi Gigi Hadid (?). Kalau Kakuzunya secakep Daniel Radcliffe (?) dan semacho Taylor Lautner (?) masih mending. Lha, itu muka malah mirip perkedel kelindes truk lalu dibejek-bejek sama kucing lewat *walaupun masih misteri*. Gak cocok aka gak serasi. Hidan sebagai _partner_ aja pengen muntah kalau seandainya Yuki emang cewek Kakuzu.

"Eh?" Sasori terkejut melihat Hidan ditarik paksa sama Shiho keluar ruangan. Hidan yang ditarik otomatis nahan kayak pintu otomatis dan akhirnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Lo mau bawa gue kemana, Shiho?" tanya Hidan.

"Ki-kita harus segera ke ruang latihan asrama. Lo masih inget soal pertandingan catur elo, 'kan?" alibi _bullshit_ Shiho muncul.

"Tandingnya jam delapan. Ini masih jam tujuh. Ngapain juga kita cepat-cepat?" balas Hidan heran tapi kemudian dia merinding gegara Shiho ngeluarin aura membunuh.

Konan langsung paham maksud Shiho, "A-ah, i-iya, bener banget! Kita harus pergi sekarang. Sekalian melihat lawan lo dari dua sekolah lain,"

"Oh, bener juga, tuh! Lo 'kan tanding dua kali. Semi final sama final malam ini," sahut Itachi membenarkan.

"Eeeehhh? Tapi gue gak mau cepet-cepet!" Hidan masih protes.

"Gak usah banyak bacot lo!" bentak Konan emosi bikin Hidan mingkem, "Pokoknya sekarang kita harus ke ruang latihan! Sempet gue masih denger kalimat protes dari mulut busuk lo, gue pastiiin status lo di sekolah ini dari 'murid' jadi ' _Rest in Peace'_!"

"Hah? _Rest in Piss_?" celetuk Tobi malah salah dengar.

" _Rest in Peace_ , un," kata Deidara memperbaiki omongan _absurd_ Tobi.

"Udah, bacot lo pada! Kemon!" sahut Kisame sok inggris.

Akhirnya, semua orang di ruangan nista Akatsuki meninggalkan ruangan satu-persatu. Menuju ruang penentuan apakah Hidan berakhir jenius atau berakhir nista alias diledekin seluruh penonton. Tapi sepertinya Hidan punya pemikiran lain soal akhirnya.

" **Apanya yang bacot! Bisa-bisa gue bener-bener dibuat 'beristirahat dengan tenang di air pipis' beneran sama Tobi! Resek tuh bocah!"** batin Hidan nista.

"Cepetan jalan, aliran laknat!" seru Sasori memecahkan pemikiran nista Hidan.

"Ih, apaan sih lo main teriak-teriak?!"

"Udah dibilang jangan banyak bacot! Sekarang cepat jalan atau gue bacok lo!" balas Sasori ngedorong paksa Hidan. Jiah, ujung-ujungnya tetap kekerasan juga yang tampak di organisasi Akatsuki.

.

~o0o~

.

Omoi berdiri tepat disamping Samui yang baru aja nyelesain pertandingan semi finalnya melawan Zabuza. Cowok penggila lollipop selain Tobi itu senyum kecil dan tos bareng Samui. Dengan begini dipastikan dia maju ke final melawan pemenang dari pertandingan SMA Konohagakure vs SMA Sunagakure.

"Huh, terlalu mudah," gumam Samui sombong. Pengen banget Omoi getok kepala cewek satu ini.

"Apanya terlalu mudah? Lo lupa apa yang dibilang Yugito? Dia dapet info kalau cara main pihak Konoha lebih hebat dari lo,"

"Halah, penganut aliran sesat laknat miskin uang itu gak perlu ditakutin! Cowok kayak dia sih, lewat sama gue!" balas Samui makin sok banget. Huh, awas aja lo kalau kalah!

Omoi mendecih kesal, meratapi nasib kenapa dia bisa bertengger di sebelah cewek sombong ini. Karui juga menghilang entah kemana. Lha, terus Yugito?

"Mana Yugito?" tanya Omoi celingukan.

"Tauk. Tadi katanya dia mau nemui penanggung jawab lomba," jawab Samui santai. Omoi cuma bilang 'Oh'.

.

* * *

"Ayolah, Sensei! Saya cuma pengen tau gimana karakter tanding orang bernama Hidan itu!" ternyata Yugito malah bertengger cantik disamping penanggung jawab alias Kakashi-Sensei. Mereka sedang berada di dekat pintu masuk ruangan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi lebih fokus baca buku mesum * _Icha-Icha Tactics_ maksudnya*.

"Untuk bahan informasi tim kami. Gak masalah, 'kan?" Yugito masih ngotot.

"Tapi saya dari Konoha," balas Kakashi singkat, sukses bikin Yugito melirik jengkel ke guru maskeran ini.

"Sen—" omongan Yugito terpaksa harus ditahan begitu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan _Akatsuki and the gang_. Tapi cewek mata kucing ini lebih kaget lihat sosok Hidan.

Pintu ruangan dibiarin terbuka gitu aja sama mereka. Saat melewati Kakashi-Sensei setelah memberi salam, mereka menyadari Yugito juga disitu. _Inner_ Hidan langsung _on_. Karena dia pernah lihat cewek ini pas pertandingan pertamanya di ruang klub catur. Yugito waktu itu ada tim Kumo untuk mendukung Samui.

"Lo dari Kumo, ya?" tanya Ino. Jelas aja dia bisa nebak. Orang pakaian Yugito memang beda dari mereka.

"I-iya," jawab Yugito agak gugup.

"Ngapain lo ngomong sama Sensei kami?" sambung Neji mulai menaruh curiga, mengingat _IQ_ nya diatas standar Tobi (Neji : Kenapa standarnya harus bocah itu, sih?).

"Err, gu-gue cuma bicara soal pertandingan aja. Kalau gitu, gue permisi dulu," sebelum Yugito digempur serangan pertanyaan merepotkan, mending dia kabur. Tapi ditahan karena sahutan seseorang.

"Oi, _Neko-chan_! Bilang sama temen lo si rambut pirang pendek itu kalau gue adalah lawan selanjutnya. Dan suruh dia siapkan tisu bejibun biar dia nangis aman pas gue menang nanti,"

" _Neko-chan_?" gumam Yugito gak percaya ada orang berani manggil dia gitu. Apalagi dia belum pernah berinteraksi sama orang itu sebelumnya. Dan sekarang dia seenaknya nyebut dirinya hewan? Wah, bener-bener cari perkara.

" _Neko-chan_?" tanya semua konco Pein ke orang yang tadi nyahut.

Siapakah dia? Jeng jeng jeng! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hidan? Cowok suka masuk angin itu sekarang pasang tampang sok pede sekaligus senyum remeh. Yugito menahan hasratnya buat menggaplok wajah Hidan bolak-balik karena berani manggil dia gitu.

"Hoi, cowok penuaan dini! Enak aja lo manggil gue _Neko_? Lo kata gue kucing apa?" balasan Yugito ini berhasil buat Itachi sujud syukur. Pertama kalinya bukan dia doang yang dibilang penuaan dini, wakakakak!

"Diem aja deh lo, pirang!"

Kretek-kretek. Bunyi barusan bikin Hidan membatu. Sepertinya dia salah bicara lagi.

"Pirang katamu (un)?" tentu aja yang emosi duo pirang di kawanan kita alias DeIno.

DUAGH! DUAGH! Dengan sadis mereka mendupak-dupak Hidan sampai gak berbentuk. Kasihan sekali, ck ck ck.

"Huh," Yugito tersenyum mengejek ke Hidan sebelum bener-bener pergi dari situ. Tinggal Hidan deh yang meratapi nasib kenapa dirinya harus berakhir babak belur sebelum lomba. Tapi itu masih syukur. Kalau bener-bener _rest in piss_ gimana coba? Hiiiyyyyyy!

"Waah, Kuzu-chan! Keren amat nih ruangan! Ajak gue berkeliling, yuk!" jiah, Yuki si cewek baru malah memanasi suasana hati Shiho yang pengen banget ngalihin topik Kakuzu ke lomba Hidan. Tapi si Yukinya 'kan kagak tau. Jadi begitu, deh! Tangan Kakuzu digandeng sama Yuki dan mereka malah asyik sendiri sambil pergi menuju tempat penonton.

Shiho menunduk, murung abis dia. Yang lain cuma bisa memberi semangat agar jangan terlalu dipikirin masalah patah hati itu.

"Yang sabar ya, Shiho. Mungkin Kakuzu bukan jodoh terbaik lo," kata Ino pelan.

"Lagian gue sebenernya juga gak setuju lo jadian sama bendahara bangkotan itu. Gak cocok, tau! Masa' lo yang cakep gini bisa jatuh cintrong sama dia yang bulukan itu?" sambung Tenten dibalas anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tapi, gue tetep gak sangka kalau Kakuzu bisa punya temen secakep cewek bernama Yuki itu. Dikasih jurut pelet kali," ini sih Sasuke malah berburuk sangka. Lagian itu gak mungkin.

Mari penulis jelaskan seperti apa sang Kakuzu si bendahara Akatsuki.

Kakuzu dikenal karena pelitnya mampus dunia akhirat. Bahkan namanya jelas banget, tuh. K-A-K-U-Z-U.

K = Koruptor tingkat maksimum masa kini!

A = Ampun Dewa Jashin pelitnya gak tanggung!

K = Kikirnya bikin Akatsuki pusing waktu bayar uang kas!

U = Umur menunggu panggilan _Shinigami_ aka liang lahat (?)! *Ini omongan sembarang Hidan*

Z = Zelalu(?) berkoar-koar sampai banjir bandang(?) soal motonya _the king of the king is_ duit!

U = UAAAKKHHHH!(?) POKOKNYA BIKIN KESEL SEKELEEEEESSS!

Begitulah penjelasan singkat soal kepanjangan nama Kakuzu. Mari kembali ke TKP.

"Padahal gue sempet ngira lho, alasan berubah statusnya organisasi kita ini yang awalnya geng persahabatan jadi perkumpulan makhluk-makhluk astral, ya gara-gara Kakuzu. Mata ijo. Cadar buluk yang entah pernah diganti entah kagak. Koruptor. Kikir. Dan haaah, entahlah. Susah disebut satu-satu. Tapi kayaknya status organisasi kita ini bakal berubah lagi. Dari perkumpulan makhluk-makhluk astral jadi perkumpulan manusia abstrak-tapi-entah-kenapa-disukai-manusia-sebenarnya," komen Sasori seenak udel. Apa maksud makhluk-makhluk astrak tadi? Hal ini bikin Akatsuki melotot angker ke bocah saos tiram itu * _backsound_ : Sasori saos tiram~~(Plesetan^_0)*.

"Sembarangan lo kalau ngomong. Siapa yang lo maksud makhluk astral tadi, hah?" Zetsu narik kerah pakaian Sasori sambil nyengir setan.

"Ya elo, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Pein. Siapa lagi coba?" jawab Sasori watados.

"UUAPAAA (UN)!?" reaksi orang-orang yang disebut betul-betul lebay, alay, dan jablay(?).

"Maksud?" tanya Kisame berusaha tenang sebelum dia mensayat-sayat tubuh Sasori pakai Samehada *Tuh 'kan, kekerasan lagi!*.

"Kakuzu jelas. Kisame gak jelas manusia atau siluman, masih dipertanyakan aka misteri. Kalau Tobi kalian tau sendiri *bagian ini Tobi nangis-nangis nista, tapi langsung dipletakin sama Kiba biar diem*. Deidara juga gak jelas cewek atau kagak *bagian ini Deidara sempet siap-siap nabok Sasori, tapi dia ikutan ditahan sama Sasuke*. Sedangkan Itachi masih diragukan umurnya, entah masih harus dipanggil Itachi atau Aki Itachi *Itachi teriak "Gue bukan Aki-Aki, brengsek!"*. Lo sama Pein sih dulu ada alasannya. Pein masih tindikan, gue aja serem lihatnya. Kalau lo masih hitam putih kayak tv jadul. Ditambah lagi tanaman aneh lo dulu itu,"

BUAGH!

DUGH!

PLETAK!

PLAK!

BUGH!

DUKK!

Pembaca tau sendirilah apa yang terjadi, ck ck ck *Kembali lagi terjadi kekerasan, hadeh*.

* * *

.

* * *

"Darimana aja lo?" tanya Omoi begitu Yugito menghampiri dia dan Samui.

"Nego sama Sensei maskeran Konoha itu. Tapi gue malah digubris. Eh, lebih parahnya gue ketemu sama perwakilan Konoha yang namanya Hidan itu! Berani-beraninya gue dipanggil _Neko-chan_!"

" _Neko-chan?_ "

"Kenapa lo dipanggil gitu?" kali ini Samui.

"Gak tau. Mungkin karena mata gue kali yang mirip kucing," jawab Yugito angkat bahu.

"Terus mana orangnya?" tanya Samui lagi penasaran, seperti apakah gerangan yang seenaknya menciptakan nama panggilan ke sohibnya satu itu.

"Tuh," Yugito nunjuk penampakan Jashinerz sejati itu yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang bareng makhluk-makhluk astral * _Author_ digeplak*.

"Waahh, ternyata cowok itu lebih cakep dari yang gue lihat di foto," jiah, Samui malah kesengsem berat sama Hidan.

"Mana? Mana?" Omoi memperhatikan Hidan juga, "Yah…lumayan cakeplah dia…" Omoi mengakui tampang Hidan yang gak hancur-hancur banget.

"Hah? Biasa aja tuh menurut gue," kata Yugito ogah ngakui Hidan cakep *Akatsuki : Kita aja kagak!*. Padahal dalem hati dia ngakui juga pendapat SamuOmo. Dasar cewek plin-plan. Tapi keras kepalanya masih ada karena Hidan seenaknya aja manggil dia kucing.

"Ceh, mata lo katarak bilang dia biasa aja. Habis ini, gue mau minta nomor ponsel dia, ah!" muncul juga ide nista di kepala Samui, "Lo juga mau gue mintain, gak?" Samui menawarkan jasa ke Yugito sambil naikin alis genit.

"Huh, harkat dan martabak gue bisa hancur kalau dia ada di _list_ kontak ponsel gue. Secara gini-gini gue cewek paling diincer di SMA Kumo," balas Yugito sok.

"…"

"Martabat maksud lo?" kata Omoi datar.

"Ha, maksud gue itu,"

" **Apanya? Ngapain juga lo samain harga diri sama makanan kesukaan Karui?"** batin Omoi merasa sedih. Kenapa?

Ini nih, kebiasaan jelek Yugito. Walaupun dia jago bahasa inggris dan dalam hal kebahasaan, tapi dia suka banget salah ngucapin. Dia lebih jago dalam hal tertulis soalnya. Makanya terkadang, Omoi pernah minta tolong ke dia supaya gak ngomong inggris lagi. Sebego-begonya Omoi, dia juga tau kalau terkadang bahasa inggris Yugito ini lebih kacau dari seorang _beginner_. Sedih dan malu rasanya hati begitu mendengar Yugito ngomong inggris dengan porak-poranda(?) dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Nah sekarang ada contoh jelasnya. Martabat dibilang martabak. Kok gak kue lapis aja sekalian?

"Lo bisa gak kalau ngomong diatur dulu dari subjek, prediket, objek? Hancur banget sih bahasa lo," komen Samui menyuarakan isi hati Omoi. Ternyata dia juga sama sedihnya melihat hancurnya bahasa Yugito.

"Apaan sih lo? Gue ini dapat nilai tertinggi bahasa se-SMA! Karena gue ini _the pretty amazon girl in_ Kumogakure! Lo aja kalah tenar dari gue!"

"…"

" _Amazing_ , nak Yugito. _Amazing_ ," ralat Samui ikutan stres.

" **Lo kata diri lo cewek Tarzan apa?"** batin Omoi nista.

"Itu maksud gue," Yugito menjetikkan jarinya ke Samui, "Lagian, gue juga harus menjaga harga diri gue sebagai _the sex lady_. Nanti harga diri gue bisa turun gimana coba? Lo mau gak tanggung jawab?"

Omoi langsung nepok jidat pasrah sementara Samui nangis darah. Gak sanggup mendengar kata-kata hancur Yugito. Rasanya pengen bunuh diri aja daripada punya temen yang gak punya harga diri macem cewek yang suka kuncirin satu rambutnya.

" _ **SEXY,**_ **YUGITO** _ **! SEXYYYYYY**_ **! HADOOOHH!** " begitulah batin dari dua murid Kumo yang _inner_ nya lagi banjir air mata, ck ck ck.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kalau bidak kuda terlalu lama didiamkan di tempatnya, nanti pas lawan nyerang, kuda gak bisa apa-apa untuk selametin raja. Makanya kalau bisa kuda itu harus jadi pertahanan dasar setelah pion," wah, wah, wah! Ternyata Hidan makin pinter aja! Sekarang dia lagi jelasin prinsip dasar pergerakan awal ke Pein sambil menunggu pertandingan yang bentar lagi dimulai.

"Oh, gitu…" Pein manggut-manggut ngerti, "Terus kalau misalnya ratu kita berhadapan satu sama lain sama ratu lawan gimana? Kita makan atau gak?"

"Itu tergantung, Pein. Kalau ratu lawan gak dijaga ketat atau pas kita makan ratu lawan gak ada kerugian di kita, ya kita makan aja," beri _applause_ untuk Yugato Hidan! * _backsound_ : prok prok prok!*

"Hidan-Senpai pinter!" puji Tobi.

"Oh, jelas! Siapa dulu mentornya? UCHIHA ITACHI!" sahut Itachi malah membanggakan diri sendiri. Hidannya _speechless_. Dia males mengakui kalau kehebatan caturnya sekarang berkat Kakek keriput Uchiha itu.

"Tapi gue tetep gak nyangka fakta orang sebolot Hidan bisa jenius dalam catur, un," celetuk Deidara yang langsung kena sambit.

"Bener juga tuh kata Deidara. Ternyata orang laknat penganut Dewa sesat miskin uang seperti lo bisa berubah sepinter ini dalam dua hari," sambung Zetsu ikutan kena sambit.

"Oi, lo bisa gak sih gak main kasar?" seru Zetsu kesel kepalanya main disambit aja.

"Sekali lagi gue denger hinaan keluar dari mulut najis lo itu, gue bacok juga lo pakai sabit gue!"

"Setidaknya ada fakta yang gak pernah berubah dari lo, Dan, un. Mulut lo gak pernah bisa ngerem omongan kampret lo sendiri, un," sahut Deidara menghela napas.

"Enak aja lo! Gue ini Jashinerz sejati yang selalu mengutamakan peraturan agama gue! Dan agama gue ngajarin kalau maki orang itu jangan setengah-setengah, harus terus terang aja, BUAHAHAHA!" tawa laknat Hidan menggelegar(?), bahkan sampai menyita perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu.

Sementara Akatsuki _and the gang sweatdrop_ parah, Deidara berbisik ke Pein.

"Pein, un. Habis ini bisa gak lo cari pengganti Hidan di geng kita, un? Yang lebih religius juga boleh, un. Asal jangan yang makin sesat aja, un. Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa geng kita ganti status dari perkumpulan manusia abstrak-tapi-entah-kenapa-disukai-manusia-sebenarnya, jadi perkumpulan makhluk nista bin sesat-dengan-Dewa-Jashin-sebagai-mentornya, un,"

Pein cuma ketawa garing, heleh-heleh…

 _Next chapter – Sorry if I don't know_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Tanpa berlama-lama, mari gue kenalkan _OC_ baru kita! Jreng jreng jreng!

 **MAEDA MIYUKI**

Seorang cewek kelahiran di tempat yang sama dengan Kakuzu, Takigakure. Cewek ini adalah temen sepermainan Kakuzu sejak kecil. Jadi wajar aja dia kenal banget Kakuzu daripada anggota Akatsuki. Miyuki memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan yang bergelombang dari telinga sampai punggung. Rambutnya panjang bener, ya. Kulitnya putih mulus dan tingginya setinggi Tobi si anak autis. Dia ini tipe suka bilang suka, gak suka bilang gak suka. Maksudnya tipe terus terang. Dia sama sekali gak peka sama reaksi orang lain kalau dia main jujur aja. Pakaiannya saat menemui Kakuzu diatas adalah kemeja putih, pakai dasi merah, terus dilapisi sweater coklat dan dilapisi lagi sama blazer hitam. Bawahnya adalah celana panjang hitam. Terkesan keren jadinya, heheh.

Miyuki adalah putri dari pemilik peternakan kuda di Takigakure. Jadi kalau kalian tanya soal kuda sama dia, dia mah tau semua! Baik, ramah, tapi rada autis walaupun gak separah Tobi. Saat ini Miyuki sebaya dengan Kakuzu dan yang lain alias kelas satu SMA di SMA Takigakure. Tapi sebenarnya cewek ini punya suatu hubungan khusus selain teman dengan Kakuzu. Apakah itu? RAHASIA!

Sekian.

Pein : Wuih, panjang bener. Kakuzu beruntung banget punya temen kayak dia!

Sasori : Gue setuju. Tuh cewek imut banget.

Kisame : Kalau gue cewek, Yuki itu 11-12 lah sama gue.

Zetsu : Kepala lo 11-12! Justru 11-1.000.000! Dari segi manapun, Kis. Percayalah.

Kisame : *Pundung*

Konan : Terima kasih telah membaca _chapter_ ini. Silahkan tinggalkan kesan maupun saran anda demi _fic_ ini. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	28. Hidan VS Samui and Kakuzu's Past

_Author_ : Terima kasih banget bagi yang menunggu kisah ini. Sejak masuk semester dua, bingung sekali untuk menulis karena jadwal kuliah penuh. Ambil semester yang banyak banget praktikumnya dan laporan juga sebagainya bener-bener bikin repot.

Neji : Salah lo sendiri sok rajin ambil mata kuliah terlalu banyak.

 _Author_ : Gue 'kan pengen cepat tamat! Gimana sih, lo?

Pein : Ya, tapi gak usah terlalu banyak juga kali. Nanti lo sendiri yang repot.

 _Author_ : Makasih deh atas perhatiannya, Pein. Tapi mending sekarang para pembaca baca aja langsung bagian ke dua puluh delapan ini. Semoga suka. Peringatan, humornya dikurangi kembali. Kita fokus ke pertandingan Hidan dan fakta Kakuzu.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: TENTU SAJA MAS KISHIMOTO MASASHI!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo and ItaIzu and KakuShi. Masuk pairing baru! Samui x Hidan x Yugito, jreng jreng jreng!**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY EIGHT**

 **HIDAN VS SAMUI AND KAKUZU'S PAST  
**

 **.**

"Pertandingan semi final antara SMA Konohagakure dan SMA Sunagakure akan segera dilaksanakan. Diharap bagi kedua peserta duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Tapi kalau tidak mau, maka siapkan perwakilan. Dan jika tak ada juga, maka lomba dibatalkan. Sangat sederhana. Karena saya dibayar gak mahal-mahal banget disini,"

Seluruh penonton _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah mendengar omongan _absurd_ tak bertanggung jawab Kakashi. Heran kenapa Nenek Tsunade nunjuk dia sebagai penanggung jawab lomba catur. Pasti nunjukknya pake kocokan arisan. Apalagi mata Kakashi fokus sama buku mesum terbitan Jiraiya. Sebenarnya tuh Sensei niat ngawasi atau kagak, sih?

"Buruan sana, Dan. Kita dukung dari sini aja," Pein nyuruh-nyuruh Hidan biar bergerak cepat. Soalnya perwakilan Suna udah duduk anteng di kursi lawan.

"Waduh, gue belum berdo'a sama DJ gue lagi!" gumam Hidan gigit-gigit jari.

"Halah, repot banget sih, lo! Mau ngapa lo berdo'a segala?" tanya Itachi sinis dan sepertinya dia tau apa jawaban Hidan.

"Ya iyalah gue harus do'a! Gue harus minta petunjuk dan berkat biar gue menang!" balas Hidan nista sambil mengambil jimat segitiganya itu dari kantung celana.

Adegan selanjutnya bisa ditebak. Hidan menempelkan ujung jimat ke depan mulutnya terus komat-kamit gak jelas. Bahkan sampai muncrat-muncrat alias banjir bandang. Deidara dan Zetsulah yang apes karena duduk di depan Hidan. Hujan badai (?) mendarat dramatis menghiasi wajah mereka. Dalam hati, kedua orang itu merutuk semoga Hidan kena azab pas lomba.

Lebih parahnya, bocah penganut aliran sesat Akatsuki itu sampai akhirnya ngedugem. Diputar-putarin tuh leher 360 derajat sambil komat-kamit gaje dan banjir makin meluas (?). Untung aja Tobi melindungi kedua Senpainya pakai payung _barbie_ milik Sasori hasil comotan. Sasori cuma pasrah payungnya jadi kubangan muncratan Hidan sementara. Setelah ini kayaknya dia harus mandiin payungnya pakai air kembang tujuh rupa punya Zetsu (Lebay, deh!).

"YOSSHH! DEWA JASHIN, LINDUNGI GUE!" teriak Hidan norak dan langsung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju arena.

Begitu Hidan pergi, Tobi menutup payung Sasori. Terlihat sudah wajah DeiZet banyak tetesan hujan (?).

"Senpai-Senpai kok berkeringat, sih? Disini 'kan ber- _AC_ ," komen Tobi _super_ polos.

"Berkeringat jidatmu, un! Lo gak liat ini air liur Hidan, un!?" seru Deidara kesel tingkat dewa. Bocah pirang itu sukses menggeplak kepala Tobi. Jadi nangis deh dia.

Kisame segera nabok Tobi dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam, sukses bikin bocah autis itu mencelat ke dinding. Itachi nyengir dan pasang muka kasihan lihat nasib bocah bertopeng dari tadi gak ada bagus-bagusnya. Lalu Itachi menoleh ke Hidan yang sudah duduk di kursi dan berhadapan sama lawan. Cuma ada yang bikin dia sadar. Perwakilan Suna ada asistennya, sedangkan Hidan kagak.

"Oi, Hidan gak ada temennya, tuh! Temenin sana, Kaku-" omongan Itachi langsung terpotong berkat tatapan membunuh dari Konan. Cewek itu melototin dia seolah berkata, 'Jangan sebut nama tikus bangkotan itu di depan Shiho!'. Itachi lihat Shiho juga makin pundung di pojokan. Lagian dia juga bego. Jelas-jelas Kakuzu ngacir sama Yuki. Ngapain dia manggil Kakuzu segala?

"Kenapa gak lo aja, Chi? Lo Senseinya, 'kan?" sahut Sasori gak ngeh.

"Gue gak kuat(?) duduk bareng sama tuh anak. Dia suka banget ngomong kotor pas lomba. Makanya dia selalu menang karena lawannya gak terima dimaki. Konsentrasi pecah, deh," oalah, ternyata ada rahasia dibalik kesuksesan Hidan sampai dia maju ke babak semi final. Siapa yang gak tau kalau Hidan itu terkenal karena mulut kamvret dan kata-kata –piiipp-?

"Dei, temenin Hidan sana!" keluar juga titah sang ketua.

Deidara jelas protes, "Kenapa gue, un?"

"Lo 'kan sering saling hina sama dia. Jadi kalau dia mulai menghina lawan, hina aja dia balik,"

"Tapi 'kan Itachi juga sering, un! Lo lupa kalau Hidan ngejek dia Kakek penuaan dini?" jidat Itachi langsung cenat-cenut, pengen banget nabok Deidara pakai kaki.

"Heleh, jangan membantah ketua! Cepat pergi sana sebelum gue menyita semua majalah _playboy_ lo!"

CTARR! JLEGEER! _Backsound inner_ Deidara yang terdengar lebay sukses buat cowok pirang itu ngacir secepat kilat ke Hidan. Setelah dia ngacir, yang ada cuma tampang cengo yang mampir di semua wajah _the gang_. Tapi sebenarnya backsound inner lebay nan norak itu berlaku juga bagi semua orang selain Pein.

Deidara? Majalah _playboy_? Si banci peledak * _author_ diledakin*? Dengan majalah penuh sensor? Itu sangat tidak Deidara sekali! Mengingat gender Deidara yang selalu diperdebatkan, sangat tidak mungkin majalah nista itu jadi barang konsumsi Deidara setiap hari! Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Pein (Lo kata _Miss Indonesia_? * _backsound_ : Semua mata tertuju padamu*).

"Apaan? Lo kira Deidara sepolos itu?" kata Pein sinis. Heh, ternyata cuma dia doang yang tau _the real Deidara_.

Zetsu spontan noleh ke Deidara yang lagi duduk di samping Hidan, "Tak kusangka, Dei. Ternyata elo udah sejauh ini," lebay banget lo, Zet. Gitu-gitu Dei 'kan juga cowok. Wajar dong dia baca majalah penuh sensor itu. Walaupun penulis _fic_ ini gak percaya juga.

"Waduh, Deidara selangkah lebih jauh dari gue rupanya," gumam Kisame nista bin gaje. Apa maskudnya selangkah lebih jauh? Apakah jangan-jangan Kisame sebenarnya…

Lain Zetsu, lain Kisame, lain pula Sasori. Itu cowok malah nangis-nangis bombay gak jelas. Yang lain jelas lihatin dia aneh gitu. soalnya dia jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Napa sih lo nangis-nangis?" tanya Zetsu heran.

"Itu..si Dei..hiks hiks…Gue gak nyangka kalau dia sekarang udah dewasa, hiks hiks…Udah besar…" jawab Sasori bikin mereka _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Lo kenapa bertingkah kayak Enyak ditinggal kawin sama anak, hah?" sahut Neji geleng-geleng kepala. Ternyata organisasi Akatsuki ini gak sekeren yang dia kira. Hanya sekumpulan orang-orang autis yang sok berwibawa diluar, tapi hancur di dalam *Yah sama aja kayak elo, 'kan?*.

.

.

Lupakan Hidan dan pertandingan catur serta tingkah ajaib Sasori. Mari kita lihat KakuYuki yang malah pergi dari ruangan dan keliling-keliling asrama.

Dari tadi Yuki terus gandeng Kakuzu. Kakuzunya sih gak masalah. Dia malah terlihat _enjoy_. Mau gimana lagi? Dia sama Yuki sejak kecil emang biasa kayak gitu. Apalagi Yuki sering takjub lihat asrama mewah SMA Konoha yang kalah jauh dari sekolahnya yang notabene gak berasrama.

"Ya ampun, Kuzu-chan! Lo beruntung banget sekolah disini! Coba gue daftar disini. Pasti gue sekolah bareng lo," kata Yuki begitu lihat taman asrama. Semua lampu taman menyala, taman bunga yang rapi dan indah menambah kenorakan Yuki. Maklum, gak pernah sekolah di sekolah bagus, sih!

"Lo aja yang gak mau nerima ajakan gue buat sekolah disini," balas Kakuzu santai.

"Issh, lo 'kan tau sendiri kalau Bokap gue itu protektif banget sama gue. Dia gak bolehin gue sekolah jauh-jauh,"

Hening. Yang terdengar cuma suara jangkrik jantan yang lagi bermesraan sama jangkrik betina di semak belukar yang gelap. Weleh-weleh, jangkrik-jangkrik zaman sekarang emang pada mesum semua.

"Eh, Kuzu-chan? Siapa sih cewek itu tadi?" pertanyaan Yuki buat jidat Kakuzu berkerut.

"Cewek yang mana?"

"Itu lhoooo, cewek yang rambutnya coklat kemerahan. Yang matanya hijau tua. Gue lihat wajahnya kayak orang bule," tau dong ciri-ciri siapa ini?

"Oh, maksud lo Shiho?" balas Kakuzu melepas lengan Yuki dan berjalan menuju ke semak-semak dimana ada sepasang jangkrik bermesraan. Kakuzu berhasil menangkap si betina. Sedangkan si jantan kabur. Tinggal si betina deh yang kesel karena si jantan kagak setia, ck ck ck.

"Heee, namanya Shiho, ya? Bagus juga namanya. Ada hubungan apa lo sama dia?" sekarang Yuki makin mengintimidasi. Dia senyum-senyum genit ke Kakuzu.

"Hmmm..gak ada, cuma temen," jawab Kakuzu sambil melempar jangkrik betina sampai tuh jangkrik nyusruk di tanah dan kabur nyusul si jantan *Ini kenapa jadi cerita soal cinta pasangan jangkrik?*.

"Haaaaaaa? Masa' siiihhh~~?" Yuki gak percaya. Dia nyolek-nyolek Kakuzu. Senyum genitnya makin lebar.

"Iya, gue gak bohong,"

"Halah, udah deh, lo jujur aja! Masa' sama sepupu sendiri pakai bohong? Dia pacar lo, 'kan?" terbongkar sudah hubungan kedua Yuki-Kaku. Ternyata mereka itu sepupuan! Bukan cuma sekedar teman kecil doang. Haaah, sayang sekali, Shiho, dirimu gak tau soal ini.

"Gue gak bisa pacaran sama dia," jawab Kakuzu misterius.

Mata Yuki kerjap-kerjap, "Maksud?"

"Coba lo pikir, Yuki-chan. Gue yang berwajah hancur ini pacaran sama dia. Kasihan dia, 'kan? Bisa-bisa dia ditertawakan seisi sekolah. Makanya gue suruh tuh cewek cari cowok yang lebih pantes," ternyata seorang Kakuzu sadar diri, saudara-saudara! Apa yang terjadi sebenernya padamu, nak Kuzu?

"Gue gak ngerti. Jadi lo nolak dia, gitu?" kali ini Yuki deketin Kakuzu dan narik tangannya buat duduk di kursi taman.

Dari omongan Kakuzu, jelas Yuki menangkap ada keanehan hubungan antara sepupunya dan cewek bernama Shiho itu. Timbul akhirnya sikap nyebelin para cewek. Pengen tau urusan orang.

"Enngg, gak bisa dibilang nolak juga, sih. Soalnya dia belum nyatain cinta sama gue," kata Kakuzu pelan.

Yuki pun segera menggandeng bahu Kakuzu, seolah sok-sokan mendramatisir keadaan layaknya drama cinta Korea yang sering dia tonton.

"Tadi pagi, gue sama dia ada di ruang peralatan buat ngambil perlengkapan tenis Itachi. Gue tau kalau dia agak canggung gitu di dekat gue, terlihat banget dari gerak-geriknya," tolong tampar diri kalian kalau kalian gak percaya seorang Kakuzu bisa ngomong seperti ini, "Tapi gue tetep realistis. Gue gak pantes buat dia. Makanya sebelum dia mulai bicara sama gue, gue…"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Oi, Shiho," panggil Kakuzu setelah selesai ngambil semua bola tenis.

"I-iya?" kata Shiho gagap.

"Gue punya usul sama lo. Emm, mungkin tepatnya saran kali, ya,"

Shiho manggut-manggut. Tapi dia juga bingung tiba-tiba Kakuzu tumben ngomong serius begini.

"Gue lihat lo cocok sama Raidou-Senpai. Apalagi lo 'kan deket sama dia karena dia juga punya hubungan bagus sama senior-senior klub _baseball_. Gimana kalau lo pacaran aja sama dia?" kata Kakuzu santai tanpa merasa berdosa ngomong gitu ke cewek yang notabene lagi naksir dia.

Kakuzu mau ngomong lagi, tapi gak jadi begitu melihat Shiho membatu. Apalagi mata Shiho mulai berair, walah-walah.

Alarm tanda bahaya bunyi di kepala bendahara bangkotan itu. Dia mendekati Shiho, niatnya mau nanya kenapa reaksinya malah lebay *JELAS AJA, 'KAN!?*. Sayangnya, Shiho menepis tangan Kakuzu dan buru-buru cabut dari ruangan sambil bawa raket tenis Itachi. Kakuzu matung Shiho main ninggalin dia aja.

"Ja elah! Jadi gue gitu yang harus bawa bola si Kakek penuaan dini?" rutuk Kakuzu kesel, ck ck ck.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Yuki _jawdrop_ sepuluh meter(0_0!?) denger akhir penjelasan Kakuzu. Dia gemes lihat keidiotan Kakuzu yang gak peka. Apalagi dia makin gemes karena Kakuzu malah santai-santai aja ngomong kayak gitu.

PLETAK! Jitakan gratis mendarat telak di kepala Kakuzu. Sekarang sang cowok cadar meringis kesakitan sambil melototi Yuki.

"Woi, napa lo jitakin kepala gue? Sakit, tau!"

"Eh, bego! Ini belum seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang dirasakan Shiho karena ulah lo sendiri!" seru Yuki gak habis pikir.

Kakuzu mandangin Yuki, gak ngerti maksudnya apaan.

"Lo itu bego atau telmi, sih, Kuzu-chan? Lo jelas tau kalau dia punya _feeling_ sama lo. Dan elo seenaknya nyuruh dia cari cowok lain. Dia jelas sakit hati, dong! Lo punya perasaan gak?"

"Tapi 'kan gue—"

"Gak ada tapi-tapi! Pokoknya setelah pertandingan temen lo yang namanya Hidan itu, lo harus minta maaf sama Shiho!" oh, mulianya dirimu, Yuki! Lo malah ngedukung perasaan Shiho! Kalau gini, tinggal selangkah lebih dekat.

"Oi, Yuki-chan. Dia suka sama gue karena gue masih pakai cadar. Coba pas gue lepas cadar gue. Dia pasti lari terbirit-birit begitu lihat wajah gue," elak Kakuzu. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia bakal minta maaf sama cewek. Selama ini dia mana pernah. Ogah banget!

"Lo mau pake alasan wajah lo yang masih ada jahitan karena kecelakaan waktu itu? Cih, kalau dia emang bener-bener suka sama lo, sehancur apapun wajah lo, dia gak bakal peduli! Intinya, lo harus minta maaf malam ini juga! Kalau perlu, tembak dia!"

"Tembak? Mati, dong!" jiah, ternyata Kakuzu masih polos.

"Aduuuuhh, bolooott! Maksud gue 'tembak', bukan nembak pakai pistol. Tapi gue nyuruh lo nyatain cinta sama dia! Iishh, lo emang paling payah soal ini!"

"EKKHHHH!?" Kakuzu teriak norak, "Kenapa harus nyatain cinta?"

"Terus apa, dong? Dia suka sama elo. Dan elo juga suka sama dia, 'kan?" balas Yuki logis. Lagian dia juga gak pengen kesalah pahaman ini berlangsung lama. Karena saat dia pergi bareng Kakuzu, dia sempet heran kenapa raut wajah Shiho murung lihat mereka berdua. Tapi setelah mendengar kisah bolot Kakuzu, akhirnya dia ngerti. Dia gak bakal biarin situasi gini berlangsung lama.

Kakuzu tiba-tiba mingkem gaje, gak berani balas omongan Yuki.

"Iya, 'kan, Kuzu-chan? Elo juga suka sama dia, 'kan?" Yuki makin menekan _plus_ mamerin senyum genit.

"Errr…i-itu..gu-gue…" Kakuzu garuk-garuk kepala bingung plus rada gugup mau jawab apaan, "Tapi, Yuki-chan, kalau gue nyatain cinta, gue bakal dikasih duit sama Shiho gak, ya?"

Senyum Shiho hilang seketika. Dasar Kakuzu o'on, ck ck ck.

.

.

Konan menggeplak kepala Hidan dan Deidara pakai kaki sampai kepala dua cowok itu nyusruk lantai dengan sangat tidak elit. Pein nyengir sendiri. Gimana si Konan kagak marah? Selama bertanding melawan Suna, si Dei bukannya meredamkan Hidan biar gak ngeluarin kata-kata –piiiiipp-. Pirang itu malah ikut-ikutan ngeluarin jurus kata kotor, sukses bikin lawan emosi tingkat dewa sampai membanting papan catur. Tentu aja dia langsung didiskualifikasi alias kalah.

Hidan menang sih menang. Tapi caranya itu lho, kagak asyik aja nerimanya. Lebih parahnya saat Suna dinyatakan kalah, mereka berdua memberi salam jari tengah sambil ketawa ngakak ala tokoh-tokoh jahat di drama aksi. Pihak Suna udah senewen aja. Untung ada Kakashi. Sensei kita ini segera bertindak dengan melempar sepatunya dan mendarat tepat sasaran di kepala pihak Suna (pingsan deh dia).

"Kita nyuruh lo kesana bukan buat mempermalukan nama organisasi kita, tau! Bisa-bisanya lo ikut-ikutan ngeluarin kalimat sesat Hidan!"

"Apa sih, un? Gue 'kan cuma bantuin biar Hidan menang, un," balas Deidara takut-takut.

"Ya tapi gak kayak gitu juga kali caranya, Dei! Masa' lo bilang dia baji-piiip- kam-piiipp-?" sahut Konan narik kerah baju Dei ala preman pasar.

"Oi, kalau mau ngomong itu, terus terang aja. Gak usah pake piiip-piiip segala kali," celetuk Kisame heran si Konan ngomong malah sensoran.

"Lo lupa ini _fic rating_ apa?" balas Konan santai buat Kisame cuma bulatin mulut.

"Halah, yang penting menang! Bentar lagi pertandingan final, 'kan? Udah, sekarang lo siap-siap aja, Dan. Lawan lo dari SMA cewek bermata kucing itu, tuh!" Itachi ngangkat kerah Hidan dan dudukin tuh cowok di kursi panjang.

"Siap-siap gimana? Lo gak lihat gue babak belur gini?" balas Hidan sewot sambil nunjukin mukanya yang hancur banget. Hasil kerja Konan pastinya.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau tau. Pas lo tanding nanti, lo harus ngerem kata-kata bangsatmu itu. Paham?" Konan nunjuk Hidan pas di depan mata. Nyaris aja tuh mata kecolok sama jarinya, heleh.

" **Cih, lo sendiri ngomong sensor juga,"** batin Hidan kesel. Si Konan sok bilangin, padahal dia mah sama aja kayak Hidan.

Teng teng teng! Bunyi bel tanda pertandingan final telah dibunyikan *Emangnya ring tinju?*. Kakashi melirik Hidan dan Samui ganti-gantian. Pendukung dari dua sekolah makin bersorak gaje begitu mereka berdua masuk ke arena. Samui dan Yugito masuk dengan gaya yang dibikin sok keren. Sementara Hidan terseok-seok karena masih babak belur, diikuti Deidara yang juga bernasib sama. Penonton _sweatdrop_.

Posisi bidak catur udah siap di tempatnya. Hidan dan Samui duduk saling berhadapan. Sedangkan Deidara dan Yugito duduk disamping mereka. Begitu Kakashi bilang mulai, mereka serentak menekan tombol jam waktu mundur (Kalau pertandingan catur tingkat teratas, biasanya pakai jam mundur agar jangan lama-lama mikirin bidak mana yang mau digerakkan. Jadi, setiap melangkah, tekan jam. Waktu jam mundur beda-beda tiap pertandingan). Langkah pertama dari Samui.

Samui majukan pion dua langkah di depan benteng. Gak sampai mikir empat detik, Hidan langsung majuin kuda bukannya pion. Samui bingung. Soalnya Hidanlah lawan pertama kali baginya yang gak majuin pion di awal. Samui gak mau mikir berlebihan, tetep fokus. Jadi dia majuin pion di depan kuda satu langkah, berniat menjaga sang pion kalau mau dimakan.

Langkah demi langkah udah berjalan sejak empat puluh menit pertandingan dimulai. Deidara yang biasanya komen mendadak diem. Satu terkejut karena Hidan tumben langkahnya beda dari pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya. Dan dua karena lirikan maut Konan dari pinggir arena. Yugito juga gitu. Tapi dia tetep percaya kemampuan Samui gak kalah dari Hidan.

Tapi begitu menteri Hidan berhenti di kotak D7, Samui yang biasanya langsung cepet majuin bidak mendadak mingkem. Dahinya berkerut. Dari D7, paling yang dituju kotak B5 atau A4. Pion atau ratu yang masih di tempatnya. Samui waspada. Hidan lebih jenius dari pikirannya. Deidara pas lihat itu langsung tau maksud Hidan. Dia tau itu langkah yang diajari sang mentor, Uchiha Itachi. Cuma bedanya Hidan sedikit merubahnya karena posisi menteri dan benteng Samui gak sama kayak kondisi langkah jitu Itachi.

"Samui-chan, tetep fokus sama langkahmu. Jangan cuma karena menteri si Kakek bermulut kotor itu, langkah lo jadi kacau," kata Yugito.

"Siapa yang lo maksud Kakek bermulut kotor, hah?" Hidan sewot. Yugito melengos.

"Hidan, un…" panggil Deidara. Hidan menoleh ke Dei dan melihat kalau si Dei nunjukin sosok Konan yang disekeliling tubuhnya bertebaran aura membunuh. Orang-orang yang disamping Konan aja pada nyingkir takut-takut. Hidan otomatis merinding disko. Dia gak mau cari masalah sama lawan kali ini. Bisa dijadiin dendeng dia sama Konan.

Tuk. Samui majuin ratunya ke C4. Dia takut kali aja menteri Hidan ngincar ratunya. Sayang banget kalau ratu dimakan, 'kan? Lagian dia berpikir kalau ratu terlalu lama didiamkan, gak bakal efektif gerakannya nanti. Dalam hati, Samui bertekad menang dalam waktu setengah jam lagi. Waow! Walaupun sebenarnya dia pengen banget makan langsung ratu Hidan di F4 kalau gak ada benteng sialan yang lagi jagain dibelakang.

Hidan langsung senyum setan. Gak disangka, bocah penganut aliran sesat itu langsung makan pion pakai menterinya tadi. Samui melotot. Memang belum Skakmat. Tapi kalau begini rajanya gak bisa bergerak ke samping kiri maupun kanan. Bisa mati, bro! Ternyata Samui terlalu terpaku sama ratunya tadi. Tau begini, dia gak bakal majuin ratunya. Apalagi kalaupun raja Samui makan menteri Hidan juga percuma. Dijagain sama kuda yang markir dari tadi C7. Ratu makan kudanya? Juga gak mungkin. Kuda Hidan juga dijaga sama ratu Hidan di F4. Ternyata strategi Hidan berhasil!

"Bagus, Hidan, un!" puji Deidara tumben sambil ngepalin tangan.

Penonton langsung –OOOOOO- ria. Papan catur itu emang ditampilkan di layar besar, jadi mereka semua tau gimana langkah Hidan. Terutama SMA Konohagakure tepuk tangan meriah pas tau kalau dua jalan raja tertutup. Tinggal sebentar lagi sampai raja Samui gak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Wuiih! Kalau langkah raja yang kiri depan tertutup, bakal skakmat mati!" kata Neji seneng banget kalau Hidan ternyata bisa serius juga. Yah, mengingat dia awalnya gak mau main catur waktu ditunjuk seenaknya sama OSIS.

"Tapi ratunya masih bebas, Ji. Pertama ratunya itu harus dikunci jalannya biar gak bisa selametin raja," balas Itachi masih takut kalau langkah Hidan terlalu beresiko. Apalagi penjagaan raja Hidan gak terlalu ketat.

Kuda Samui terpaksa mundur dari E3 ke C2. Tapi ternyata Hidan udah duga soal itu. makanya dia gak kaget waktu kuda Samui mundur. Hidan segera majuin pionnya dari E5 ke D5. Ratunya Samui terdesak! Makan pion, bakal dimakan sama kuda Hidan di F6. Samui kembali lagi menggerakkan ratu ke C5.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ooooh! Rupanya Hidan langsung majukan ratunya dan makan pion yang ada di B4! Menteri dan ratu yang gak ada disana bener-bener buat celah kosong. Samui mulai panik, termasuk Yugito. Sementara pendukung Konoha nyebut-nyebut nama Hidan. SMA Kumo cuma bisa gigit jari dengan gugup _plus_ takut.

Saat itu, Samui ketawa setan karena ratu Hidan bisa dia makan pakai ratunya sendiri. Tapi begitu melihat benteng Hidan lagi markir di H4, ketawanya langsung menciut. Dia lupa kalau tadi raja Hidan sama bentengnya _rokade_ *gerakan dimana benteng dan raja tukar posisi ^_^*. Lagian Samui tetep gak bisa makan ratu Hidan bukan karena takut dimakan balik sama benteng. Tapi rajanya dalam posisi—

"Sa-Samui-chan…Ra-raja lo…" gumam Yugito geter-geter.

"Napa sih lo?" tanya Samui balik.

" _CHECKMATE_!" teriakan Hidan bersama seluruh pendukung menggema di ruangan itu. Samui mendelik kaget begitu langkah rajanya bener-bener terkunci! Mau ke kiri, dimakan sama ratu dan menteri Hidan. Ke kanan, dimakan menteri. Makan menteri, dimakan ratu. Makan ratu? Dimakan sama benteng! SKAKMAT MATI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH YUGATO HIDAN DARI SMA KONOHAGAKURE!" seru Kakashi ngacungin tinju ke udara.

"UUUUWWWWOOOOOOOO!"

"HOREEEEEEEE!"

"KITA MENAAANNGGG!"

Begitulah sorakan dari semua murid SMA Konohagakure yang langsung turun ke arena. Beberapa cowok ngangkat Hidan dan ngelemparnya ke udara.

"HIDUP HIDAN! HIDUP HIDAN!" Hidan kembali ditangkep dan dilempar lagi.

"YEEEAHH!" kalau yang ini anggota Akatsuki lain yang saling tos. Satu anggota mereka kembali dinyatakan pemenang.

Sementara Yugito dan Samui cengo lihat kenorakan reaksi pendukung Hidan. Terpaksa mereka nyingkir ke pinggir arena dan nemui Omoi yang lagi senyum maklum.

"Udah, gak apa-apa. Lo dapat juara dua itu udah hebat banget, lho!" kata Omoi ke Samui.

"Yo, makasih, bro," balas Samui senyum kecil.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, asisten pirang cowok itu mana, ya?" tanya Yugito bingung karena gak lihat penampakan Deidara. Terlalu penuh sama kerumunan.

"Tauk! Mungkin gabung juga kali sama orang-orang itu," jawab Omoi santai.

Eeehhh? Benarkah Deidara gabung di kerumunan bersama pendukung Hidan yang lagi lemparin dia ke udara? Salah besar! Orang cowok itu sekarang lagi…

.

"WOIII! GUE BUKAN KESET, UN! MINGGIR LO SEMUA DARI TUBUH GUE, UN!" jiah, ternyata dia malah diinjak-injak sadis di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Yang nginjak juga gak tau diri. Jelas-jelas si Dei teriak-teriak minggir, gak minggir-minggir juga.

"Gue bilang minggir, u—" blep! Kepala Deidara diinjek sampai mendem di lantai. Weleh-weleh.

Gak sampai disitu aja penderitaan si Dei. Cowok itu lagi-lagi didepak-depak kayak bola sampai mental ke atas. Parahnya, belum sampai ke lantai balik, dia kembali ditinju sama acungan pendukung Hidan dan sukses mental lagi ke atas. Intinya sekarang dia malah menari-nari (?) di udara dengan tubuh loyo dan muka pasrah, ck ck ck.

* * *

.

 _SKIP TIME_ SAMPAI SATU JAM SETELAH PERTANDINGAN SELESAI

.

* * *

KakuYuki miris denger kisah sedih Deidara yang lagi curhat pas Hidan menang. Apalagi badannya semua udah diperban persis mumi. Sedangkan Hidan cuma ketawa garing. Dia mau nolongin Dei gimana, dia aja asyik dilemparin. Akatsuki mau nolong juga gak bisa. Terlalu banyak orang, booo!

"Tau gini, gue gak mau jadi asisten Hidan, un. Masuk ke ruangan catur tadi bener-bener nista, un. Masih mending masuk _TV_ deh, un," weleh, si Dei malah ngarep masuk _TV_ segala di kondisi dia yang hancur begitu. Kalau itu sih, semua orang juga mau, Dei!

"Kalau lo muncul di layar _TV_ , orang-orang pada ngelempar _TV_ nya pake tomat saking eneknya lihat wajah lo muncul," celetuk Itachi sinis. Dei cuma bisa banjir air mata dengernya. Dia mau nonjok Itachi mana bisa. Tubuhnya sakit semua soalnya.

"Oh ya, Konan. Bisa gak selama Yuki-chan disini, dia tidur di kamar lo?" tiba-tiba Kakuzu nanya ke Konan. Cowok bercadar itu malah ganti topik.

Konan ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, gak masalah, sih. Tapi Miyuki-san mau sampai kapan disini, Zu?"

"Dia disini cuma seminggu doang. Sekalian mau lihat persiapan festival sekolah kita buat beberapa hari," yang lain ber-ooohh-ria. Tapi Konan nyengir gaje. Kalau Yuki selama itu disini, itu artinya Shiho bakal lihat dia juga, dong. Masalah semakin berabe rupanya.

"Sekalian, ada yang ingin kukatakan sama Konan-san," sambung Yuki misterius.

"Apaan?"

"Emm, nanti di kamar aja. Disini terlalu banyak orang," balas Yuki lagi bikin Akatsuki menatap heran ke dia.

"Oh, ya, Kuzu-chan. Lo inget apa yang gue bilang tadi di taman, 'kan?" kata Yuki lagi melirik tajam ke Kakuzu.

"Besok aja, deh," Kakuzu buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Dia emang udah nebak kalau Yuki nagih janjinya tadi.

Blam! Pintu kamar Kakuzu tertutup. Yang lain cengo. Tumben si Kakuzu cepet banget tidur. Masih jam sepuluh juga.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"Halah, kayak gak tau Kakuzu aja lu. Dia pasti mau ngitung 'istri-istrinya'," jawab Zetsu paling tau kebiasaan bejat Kakuzu satu itu.

"Bener juga, tuh. Sebelum kita ambil sebagian 'istrinya' buat besok malam," sahut Sasori manggut-manggut setuju sambil bayangin betapa nistanya ekspresi Kakuzu besok malam di restoran karena gak rela biarin 'istrinya' pergi.

"Ne, ne, Miyuki-Senpai," panggil Tobi narik-narik pakaian Yuki.

Yuki noleh ke Tobi dan pasang wajah seolah nanya –Ada apa?-.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa sih Kakuzu-Senpai bercadar?" tanya Tobi ke intinya.

Yuki diam sebentar lalu senyum maklum. Dia tau kalau Kakuzu gak semudah itu ngasih tau soal rahasia kecilnya. Tapi ternyata pertanyaan Tobi barusan sukses bikin mereka semua ikutan penasaran.

"Bener juga, un. Kenapa sih, Yuki, un?" _so_ pasti Deidara.

"Apa jangan-jangan mukanya hancur banget, ya?" ini pasti Hidan yang ngomong seenak udel.

"Atau semua keluarganya juga gitu?" pendapat Zetsu, nih.

"Atau mungkin karena giginya tongos?" sambung Konan.

"Atau wajahnya _most wanted_ banget?" omongan kurang ajar Itachi.

"Bibirnya tebal?" sahut Pein.

"Oh, apa mungkin giginya runcing-runcing kayak gue?" jelas banget ini Kisame yang ngemeng.

"Atau bibirnya yang sensual sampai gak tahan ngeliatnya?" pendapat Sasori sukses bikin orang-orang pengen muntah bayangin itu.

Yuki terkekeh pelan. Ternyata teman-teman Kakuzu agresif juga kalau ngomongin soal dia.

"Mukanya itu gak hancur, kok. Gak _most wanted_ , bibirnya gak tebal dan juga gak sensual, atau giginya yang tongos ataupun runcing, atau juga bukan karena keluarganya bercadar semua," jawab Yuki, "Dia pernah kecelakaan saat masih umur delapan tahun,"

"EKKKHHHHHH (UN)!?"

"Tapi naasnya, dia kembali kecelakaan setahun lalu. Makanya dia bercadar sekarang untuk nutupin lukanya,"

Krik-krik…

"…."

"…."

"Kakuzu…" gumam Konan.

"…Kecelakaan?" sambung Hidan gak percaya.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

Hidan : Berarti muka Kakuzu pasti hancur banget sampai bercadar segala. Iya, 'kan?

Sasori : Setuju, Dan. Paling mulutnya udah gak berbentuk lagi.

Konan : Isshh, cadar Kakuzu belum dibuka aja kalian malah ngegosip yang gak-gak.

Sasori : Apaan sih, lo? Kita 'kan cuma nebak-nebak doang!

Zetsu : Berarti tinggal berapa chapter lagi sampai pertandingan persahabatan selesai?

Tobi : Kata _Author_ mungkin sekitar tiga _chapter_ lagi, Senpai.

Pein : Berarti setelah itu masuk soal festival sekolah, dong!

 _Author_ : Emang iya, Pein. Sekarang gue lagi nyari ide soal festivalnya. Maklum, karena temanya _Halloween_ , gue jadi bingung.

Itachi : Halah, suruh aja Kisame jadi dedemit, beres!

Kisame : Apa maksud lo, Uchiha!?

Deidara : Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan saran anda. Sampai jumpa untuk bagian selanjutnya!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	29. Uzumaki Nagato

_Author_ : Tanpa basa-basi, gue ngucapin TERIMA KASIH bagi yang telah me _review chapter_ sebelumnya terutama _follow_ maupun _favs_. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya gue lanjutin lagi. Silahkan membaca dengan hikmat!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: TENTU SAJA MAS KISHIMOTO MASASHI!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo and ItaIzu and KakuShi. Masuk pairing baru! Samui x Hidan x Yugito, jreng jreng jreng!**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **TWENTY NINE**

 **UZUMAKI NAGATO**

 **.**

Kecelakaan… kecelakaan… kecelakaan. Terus aja tuh satu kata muter-muter di pikiran seluruh anggota Akatsuki _minus_ Kakuzu yang asyik ngitungin duit di kamar. Ternyata di balik cadar nan busuk bin nista itu tersimpan aib atau lebih pantes disebut tragedi sadis. Dari semua orang, justru Hidan yang paling kaget. Kakuzu 'kan partnernya.

"Aha! Berarti wajah dia sekarang remuk abis, 'kan? Gue udah duga," kata Hidan sok manggut-manggut segala. Padahal Yuki belum ngemeng kenapa si Kuzu kecelakaan dan gimana bentuk wajahnya sekarang.

"Kamu siapanya, sih? Orang aku belum ngomong apa-apa juga," sahut Yuki kesel sama Hidan dari tadi banyak ngebacot. Mentang-mentang menang tadi, langsung naik deh sikap soknya.

"Miyuki-san, kita 'kan temen-temennya. Lo gak usah ngomong formal gitu, deh. Biasa aja kali," celetuk Konan agak segan gimana gitu kalau Yuki terus ngomong formal. Kok jadi berasa ngobrol sama Sensei. Secara mereka 'kan kalo ngomong pada gak lulus KKM.

"Oh, oke, oke. Gue ceritain kenapa sepupu gue itu bisa kecelakaan dua kali. Lo semua denger baik-baik, ya," lanjut Yuki balik ke mode gak lulus KKM.

Akatsuki angguk-angguk cepet tanda siap paham. Waktu Yuki mau bicara alias masih buka mulut, mendadak Akatsuki sadar apa yang dibilang Yuki tadi (Telat, oi!).

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Tadi lo bilang apa?" potong Pein cepet.

"Apaan?" Yuki nanya balik bingung.

"Barusan lo bilang Kakuzu apa?" sambung Sasori berharap kalau dia gak salah denger.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Sebelum itu, un!" sahut Deidara gemes. Rasanya pengen boker aja saking ngebet pengen denger. Maklum, si Dei udah dapat panggilan alam dari tadi. Tapi ditahan gara-gara denger Kakuzu pernah kecelakaan.

"Ooooh itu? Gue bilang Kuzu-chan itu sepupu gue. Kenapa emangnya?" jawab Yuki polos, lebih polos dari Tobi.

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

…

..

.

"EEEKKKHHHHHHH!?" reaksi norak nan lebay nyaris bikin telinga Yuki budek sesaat.

Reaksi yang sangat lambat sekali, Akatsuki. Makanya jangan terlalu terpaku sama hal yang pertama kali dilihat dan didengar.

"KENAPA LO GAK BILANG DARI TADI, HAH!?" teriak Zetsu kesel tingkat dewa sambil goyang-goyangin bahu Shiho.

"Bilang apaan, sih?" lama-lama Yuki mana tahan juga. Dengan sangat kagak elit, manusia blasteran tanaman-manusia itu didepak sampai gabung bersama cicak-cicak di dinding.

"Kalau Kakuzu itu sepupu elo, bego!" desis Hidan pelan. Dia takut si Kakuzu ngamuk karena berisik dan tau kalau mereka lagi ngobrolin dia.

"Hmmmm… kalian gak nanya, 'kan?" balas Yuki gak peka.

"Oi, bukannya Hidan nanya waktu itu sama Kakuzu kalau elo ini siapanya? Terus kenapa dia gak bilang kalau lo ini sepupunya?" kali ini Pein yang nanya balik. Buset, kalau aja dia tau dari tadi cewek cakep di depannya sepupu Kakuzu, si Shiho gak bakal ngambekan pas di pertandingan final Hidan.

"Ya, dia 'kan bener, sih. Gue ini memang teman masa kecil sekaligus sepupunya. Bokap gue sama Bokapnya saudaraan dan tinggal berdekatan di Taki. Mungkin dia tadi lupa bilang doang," jawab Yuki lagi santai.

Akatsuki cuma bisa bercih-cih ria. Sebenarnya apa yang dibilang Yuki ada benarnya juga. Mungkin si Kakuzu bener-bener lupa. Intinya Kakuzu tadi cuma ngemeng setengah hubungannya dengan Yuki. Huh, tapi kalau bicara soal duit, otaknya langsung _on_ dan dijamin gak bakal lupa sampai ke satuan-satuan belakangnya.

"Jadi? Ini mau denger kagak kenapa Kuzu-chan kecelakaan?" Yuki muter bola mata bosan dan mikir kalau mereka milih banting stir aka ganti topik.

"Hnnn," jawab Akatsuki kompak.

Maeda Miyuki berdehem sejenak. Pasang posisi duduk bersila seperti kawanan Akatsuki dan mulai menjelaskan keapesan Kakuzu di masa lalu.

"Di umur delapan tahun, Kuzu-chan saat itu baru pulang dari latihan _baseball_. Gitu-gitu dia jago di olahraga satu itu, lho. Penseleksi atlet _baseball_ nasional aja sampai tertarik masukin dia ke _Koushien Club_ pas dia nanti udah cukup umur," jreng jreng jreng! Akatsuki melongo di bagian ini. Ternyata kemampuan Kakuzu bukan jago ngitung duit dan malakin orang doang, "Cuma bagian paling apesnya ya, pas pulang dari latihan itu, kebetulan hari lagi berangin. Udah tau gitu, Kuzu-chan masih juga megangin duit hasil pemberian dari penseleksi itu,"

"Kakuzu dikasih duit sama penseleksi nasional?" tanya Kisame gak percaya.

"Iya. Dengan syarat, Kuzu-chan harus rajin berlatih dan jadi atlet _baseball_ terkenal," jawab Yuki.

"Biar gue tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," celetuk Itachi yang kayaknya udah tau kemana arah jalan cerita, "Pasti angin nerbangin duit Kakuzu ke jalan dan kita semua tau banget cowok itu gila banget sama benda satu itu. Dia lari ke jalan tanpa nengok-nengok ada kendaraan atau kagak. Tapi sayangnya dia malah ketabrak sama truk semen dan mukanya terobrak-abrik(?) persis kesemek dilindes traktor(?). Bener, 'kan?"

Berkat satu analisis kacau nan gaje Itachi, Akatsuki jadi mikir berat. Seberapa hancurkah wajah Kakuzu itu. Yuki cuma _sweatdrop_.

"Tolol banget sih, lo! Ya kagak mungkinlah! Masa' dilindes sama truk semen segala? Lo cakep-cakep, dari klan Uchiha lagi, malah mikir yang nggak-nggak. Lagian kalau Kuzu-chan dilindes truk semen, dia pasti gak bakal ketemu sama orang-orang abstrak macem kalian. Udah dapet gelar _RIP_ ," komen Yuki sewot. Yang namanya sepupu harus dibela, dong!

"Hah? Lo tau darimana dia ini Uchiha, un?" tanya Deidara bingung Yuki malah kenal Itachi duluan sebelum Itachi ngasih tau siapa dia.

"Kakuzu sering cerita ke gue lewat telpon tentang kalian. Makanya gue langsung tau. Orang dia juga ngasih tau ciri-ciri kalian semua,"

"Ciri-ciri?" gumam Sasori.

"Emang dia bilang ciri-ciri gue apaan?" Itachi wanti-wanti. Dalam hati, Itachi merasa kalau Kakuzu sering ngehina dia ke Yuki.

Gak pakai mikir dan gak butuh waktu lama, Yuki langsung jawab, "Dia bilang orang tercerdas Uchiha ada di Akatsuki. Sayangnya Kakek-Kakek,"

Orang pertama yang sukses ngakak adalah Hidan. Cowok sesat itu sekarang megangin perut sambil guling-guling gak karuan di karpet. Itachi emosi tingkat dewa, langsung ngelempar bangku ke Hidan sampai cowok itu tepar.

Melihat keapesan Hidan, Akatsuki gak ada yang berani ketawa. Nahan hasrat ketawa mati-matian. Sementara Yuki sendiri nutupin mulutnya pake tangan biar ketawanya gak keluar. Sampai-sampai badannya geter semua persis getar ponsel, ck ck ck.

"Pfftt… ja-jadi, dilanjut lagi gak nih ceritanya?" Yuki masih berusaha setengah hidup nahan ketawa.

Walau masih mangkel, tapi Itachi juga pengen tau gimana kelanjutannya, 'kan? Makanya dia ngangguk cepet ke Yuki setelah memberi salam jari kelingking ke Hidan yang megangin kepalanya. Sakit, tau.

"Oke, Chi. Tebakan lo setengahnya bener. Kuzu-chan emang ngejar duitnya ke jalan. Tapi dia berhasil ngambil duit itu dan menyingkir dari sana," lanjut Yuki. Akatsuki nyaris ngegubrak disini.

"Lha? Terus kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan?" balas Itachi kesel Yuki bertele-tele.

"Dia kecelakaan setelah itu. Setelah dia lihat seorang cewek lagi ngejar kucing ke jalan itu. Padahal ada mobil tinja mau lewat. Spontan Kakuzu lari ke si cewek terus ngedorong dia. Akhirnya Kuzu-chan yang kena. Untung aja cuma keserempet. Kalau ketabrak, pasti Kuzu-chan udah di dunia sana,"

PeinKoItaHidaKisaDeiSasoTobZet _sweatdrop_ parah. Itachi nebak truk semen yang nabrak, eh, malah mobil yang jauh lebih nista. Mobil tinja pula. Gak kebayang kalau Kakuzu berlumuran feses-feses manusia yang pasti sangat YAIKKKKSS!

"Mulut Kuzu-chan kena _bumper_ mobil. Jadi mulutnya agak robek. Makanya di sekitar mulutnya dijahit. Sayangnya, setahun lalu dia kecelakaan lagi karena nolong cewek yang asal nyebrang jalan aja. Wajahnya bergesekan sama jalan. Tapi yang paling parah sekitar mulut. Padahal jahitan kecelakaan sebelumnya nyaris sembuh. Terpaksa dijahit lagi,"

"Ooooooohhhh…" Akatsuki malah koor persis grup paduan suara gagal audisi.

"Tapi dari hidung sampai keatas baik-baik aja tuh," kata Zetsu bingung kenapa gak seluruh muka Kakuzu rusak aja sekalian.

"Bagian itu yang paling cepat sembuh. Sebelum masuk SMA ini, Kuzu-chan ngejalanin terapi ini-itu untuk nyembuhin mulutnya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan sembuh. Do'akan aja, ya. Biar Kuzu-chan gak bercadar lagi," Yuki minta restu(?) untuk kesembuhan Kakuzu.

"Yo, itu pasti. Dia 'kan temen kita juga. Denger cerita lo barusan bikin gue ngerasa kasihan sama bendahara rentenir gue itu," balas Pein merasa simpati sama Kakuzu. Mungkin kalo Kakuzu denger ini, bisa-bisa utangnya bakal dilunasin kali, ya.

"Oke, alasan Kakuzu nutupin wajahnya udah jelas. Terus…" Sasori ngelirik Tobi yang anteng-anteng aja dari tadi.

"Kenapa, Sasori-senpai?" tanya Tobi risih ditatapin kayak gitu.

"Lo sendiri, Tobi, un? Kenapa pakai topeng, un? Apa karena kecelakaan juga, un?" sambung Deidara.

"Gak, tuh. Tobi gak pernah kecelakaan,"

"Terus?" Akatsuki makin mendesak.

"Tobi takut _senpai-senpai_ semua terpesona sama keimutan Tobi," jiah! Si Tobi malah pasang gaya sok aksi ditambah nada suara dibikin imut bin labil. Sukses terjadi muntah massal di ruangan itu.

.

.

Tiga bersaudara SMA Suna jalan buru-buru melewati lorong gedung tamu asrama. Padahal udah malem dan suasana tampak serem. Tapi mereka terus jalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang. Eh, ternyata satpam disana lagi berdiri nungguin mereka. Kankurou langsung senyum sumringah begitu lihat siapa yang ada dibalik gerbang aka dibelakang satpam asrama SMA Konohagakure. Sementara orang itu sendiri pamer senyum kecil selagi satpam bukain gerbang yang memisahkan jarak diantara mereka (Ceh, bahasa gue puitis banget).

Greekkkk! Gerbang terbuka. Orang itu segera membungkuk terima kasih ke satpam dan bergabung bersama trio Suna.

"Yo, Nagato. Sampai juga lo disini. Tapi kok lo lama banget?" Kankurou memberi pelukan persahabatan sama cowok rambut merah bernama Nagato itu.

"Maaf. Soalnya jalanan macet. Lagian ini 'kan pusat distrik kota Konoha. Wajar aja gue terjebak di jalan," jawab Nagato

"Terus gimana? Lo setuju sama saran gue waktu itu, gak?" tanya Kankurou bikin TemaGaa naikin alis kompak.

"Jelas, dong. Lagian gak ada salahnya jadi bagian dari SMA ini. Ini 'kan sekolah terkenal. Siapa juga yang mau nolak tawaran lo?" balas Nagato nepuk-nepuk bahu Kankurou.

"Ya udah, deh. Lo ikut aja bareng kita ke gedung tamu. Sekalian ada sobat gue yang mau gue kenalin sama lo," Kankurou langsung geret paksa lengan Nagato dari area gerbang.

"Siapa?" dalam hati, Nagato berharap semoga bukan cowok bermuka aneh. Cukup Kankurou saja yang bermuka aneh aka penuh corat-coret.

"Dia terkenal banget disini karena berhasil menarik perhatian Senpai terkenal di OSIS sekaligus ketua geng paling ditakuti,"

"Hah? Jadi lo mau ngenalin Nagato-kun sama Pein?" celetuk Temari baru ngeh siapa yang dimaksud adiknya.

"Yolah! Dia 'kan temen gue sejak kecil. Percaya deh, Nagato. Lo bakal seneng bisa berteman dengan dia. Setidaknya jadikan dia temen pertama lo sebelum lo pindah sekolah kemari," Kankurou malah nyanjung-nyanjungin Pein. Pein di ruangan sana bersin-bersin akut nularin virus nita ke anggota lain.

Nagato diem aja, gak ngebales omongan konconya. Dia asyik mikir dari tadi. Karena nama Pein itu berasa gak asing buat dia. Tapi, pernah denger dimana, ya?

" **Pein? Pein… kayaknya gue pernah denger tuh nama. Kapan, ya?"** batin Nagato, **"Ah, malesin amat. Paling gue inget pas ketemu dia langsung,"**

.

.

Brak! Jantung Akatsuki _plus_ Yuki nyaris copot pas Kakuzu buka pintu main kasar aja. Hidan yang niat awalnya mau nyemprot Kakuzu malah gak jadi. Soalnya raut muka Kakuzu itu gak biasanya. Lecek persis kain cucian. Padahal mereka yakin seratus persen kalau bendahara bangkotan itu lagi ngitung duit di kamar. Kalau ngitung duit, biasanya wajah Kakuzu bakal berubah jadi rentenir yang siap malakin duit-duit mereka. Lha, ini kenapa malah mirip tomat abis dibejek-bejek?

"Kenapa lo, Kuz? Bikin kaget aja lo!" semprotan pertama ternyata dari Itachi.

Bukannya ngejawab, Kakuzu malah keluar ruangan buru-buru banget. Tanda tanya muncul di kepala semua orang.

Si Kakuzu kenapa coba?

"Oi, jangan-jangan Kakuzu mau bunuh diri?" walah. Sasori malah mikirin yang kagak-kagak. Malah mikir bunuh diri segala lagi! Ini otomatis bikin Deidara melotot angker ke dia.

"Sembarangan aja _Danna_ ngomong, un! Mau apa Kakuzu pakai bunuh diri segala, un?"

"Ja elah, masa' lo gak ngerti juga, Dei? Pasti duit Kakuzu di kamar kebakar semua! Lo semua tau pasti kalau tikus bercadar itu lebih milih mati daripada ditinggalin sama Istri-Istrinya!"

"Tapi gak ada bau kebakar, tuh!" celetuk Kisame mengendus-endus kamar Kakuzu yang lupa ditutup balik.

"Lo itu bego banget, sih. Secinta apapun Kuzu-chan sama duit, dia gak bakal bertindak lebay kayak gitu," sambung Yuki kesel. Pengen banget dia getok tuh kepala bocah satu. Dari tadi kalau ngomongin sepupunya, pasti pikiran aneh terus yang mampir.

"Ah, berisik. Sekarang kita ekorin dia atau kagak?" sahut Pein. Lagian dia penasaran aja si Kakuzu kemana.

"Ekorin, Senpai! Ayo!" ceh, malah bocah bertopeng yang lebih ngebet pengen ngekorin. Sekarang dia narik Pein keluar ruangan. Diikuti sama yang lain pastinya.

Untung aja jejak Kakuzu belum jauh. Maksudnya? Tobi sempat lihat sosok Kakuzu lewat lorong sebelah kiri yang jauh di depan. Gak pakai mikir, bocah lollipop itu segera narik Pein lagi. Pein cuma pasrah dijadiin tali tambang sama Tobi. Intinya sekarang mereka lagi main kejar-kejaran sama Kakuzu.

Hingga akhirnya, Tobi tiba-tiba ngerem saat mau lanjut lari lagi ke lorong disampingnya. Berkat itu, sukses Pein _and the gang_ tabrakan beruntun dan amprokan di dekat lorong. Sedangkan Yuki yang lari paling terakhir _swetadrop_ parah.

"Apaan sih, Tob? Lo kalau jalan jangan ngerem mendadak dong!" Zetsu misuh-misuh gaje sambil bangkit dari posisi gak elitnya.

"Ssstt!" Tobi langsung nyuruh para Senpainya buat diem. Kemudian, mereka kompak melongok kebalik lorong asrama dan melihat Kakuzu berdiri tepat di depan sebuah ruangan. Tangannya udah dalam posisi siap mengetuk. Tapi kayaknya dia gak berani gitu.

"Hei, bukannya itu ruangannya Miyako?" tanya Kisame sadar ruangan yang dituju Kakuzu adalah salah satu konconya.

"Darimana lo tau?" Itachi ngerutin keriput bingung. Ini kenapa konconya yang selalu menjadi pusat penolakan para kaum hawa bisa tau ruangan salah satu cewek kelas satu yang paling diincer di sekolah? Padahal Itachi sendiri aja gak tau. Termasuk anggota lain selain Konan.

"Gue pernah main ke kamarnya,"

Itachi melongo. Deidara nyaris pingsan. Sasori ngerjap-ngerjapin mata. Zetsu mendadak kena asma. Konan mendelik. Pein melotot horor. Tobi gak jelas karena ketutup topeng. Hidan? Dia senyam-senyum mesum entah mikirin apaan. Tapi penulis cerita ini yakin yang dia pikirin adalah sesuatu yang dapat _rate_ 18+.

"Kenapa lo semua natapin gue begitu?" Kisame gak peka.

"Lo pernah main ke kamarnya, un?" tanya Deidara. _Well_ , mengingat dia sering baca majalah _playboy_ , pasti pikiran dia sama aja kayak Hidan.

"Iya. Sering malahan," jawaban Kisame sukses bikin mereka _jawdrop_ dua meter.

"Serius, Kis. Lo sering main ke kamar cewek? Dan cewek itu adalah Miyako?" tanya Konan makin gak percaya kalau Kisame ternyata… hah, lebih berbahaya dari dugaannya.

"He'eh. Dia sering ngajakin gue. Katanya dia pengen habisin waktu luang. Makanya gue temenin dia,"

Sepertinya topik Kakuzu harus disingkirkan dulu sebelum kasus Kisame ini terjawab, saudara-saudara.

Konan mundur takut-takut sambil nutupin mulutnya. Dia bener-bener gak percaya. Seorang Miyako? Cewek secantik Miyako? Harus bersama siluman amfibi? Siluman Kisame? Hancur sudah dunia!

"Apa, sih? Orang dia ngajakin main ular tangga sama Shiho dan Shion juga," sambung Kisame heran lihat reaksi Akatsuki yang menurutnya berlebihan (gimana gak berlebihan kalau lo ngemeng sepotong-potong, Kisame?).

GUBRAAKKK! Hahaha! Pikiran Akatsuki udah aneh-aneh, eh, jawaban Kisame lebih aneh. Bener-bener, deh. Yuki yang diem dari tadi, nyengir doang. Ternyata Akatsuki ini mesum juga. Kecuali Tobi yang masih betah di posisinya mengawasi Kakuzu.

"Senpai-senpai jangan ribut, dong! Nanti kedengaran tau sama Kakuzu-senpai!" kata Tobi pelan.

Terpaksa Akatsuki berhenti dulu dari kasus Kisame dan kembali fokus untuk misi semula. Waktu mereka siap-siap memata-matai, terdengarlah tiga kalimat yang gak mungkin keluar dari mulut seekor Kakuzu.

"Shiho, lo ada di dalem, 'kan? Bisa gak lo ikut gue bentar? Ada yang pengen gue bicarain sama lo,"

Pendengaran para detektif kurang kerjaan kita makin dipertajam berkat pintu ruangan di depan Kakuzu terbuka. Muka mereka persis orang nahan boker karena berpikir kalau sosok yang membuka pintu adalah Shiho. Tapi nyatanya—

"Shiho gak mau ketemu sama lo, cadar mata ijo," oalah, rupanya Miyako yang bukain.

"Halah, lo pasti bohong. Mana Shiho?" Kakuzu gak percaya begitu aja. Dia langsung maju dan melongok kedalam ruangan nyariin cewek yang sering dia sakitin.

"Dia udah masuk ke kamarnya. Mending sekarang lo balik ke kamar dan bermesraan sama cewek baru lo itu," balas Miyako sambil mendorong Kakuzu.

"Cewek baru? Yang mana?"

"Gak usah sok polos deh, lo. Lo pikir gue mau biarin temen gue terus lo sakitin?"

Kakuzu mendecak. Dari tadi Miyako ngomong gaje bikin dia gak ngerti. Cewek baru apaan? Setelah lama mikir ulang, akhirnya dia tau siapa yang dimaksud Miyako.

"Maksud lo Yuki-chan?" kata Kakuzu dengan muka malas.

"Tuh, 'kan? Lo aja nyebut dia pake 'chan' segala,"

"Emang salah gue manggil sepupu gue pake 'chan'?"

"Eh?" Miyako matung mendadak. Sebelum reaksinya keluar, Kakuzu keburu main masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oi, oi, jangan masuk!" cewek itu kelabakan sendiri. Dia nyusul Kakuzu masuk ruangan.

"Shiho? Shiho? Lo denger gue, 'kan?" begitulah suara Kakuzu manggilin Shiho dari dalam ruangan asrama teman sekelas Akatsuki.

Pein yang diem dengerin dari tadi memutuskan untuk mengejar Kakuzu buat ikut masuk kesana juga. Tapi keburu ditahan Konan.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Konan wanti-wanti.

"Geret Shiho biar keluar dari pertapaannya," jawab Pein santai.

"Lo itu cuma nambah masalah aja, bego. Udah, disini aja," Konan narik tangan Pein buat balik bersembunyi.

"Nambah masalah? Gue nambah masalah? Masalah ini makin rumet sejak cewek bernama Yuki ini datang dan gak bilang ke kita-kita kalau dia ini sepupu Kakuzu," Pein nyerocos heboh sambil nunjuk Yuki. Yuki yang ditunjuk cuma bisa menundukkan wajah. Merasa bersalah dia.

"Yah, makanya Kakuzu datang nemui Shiho buat ngejelasin semua kesalahpahaman," sambung Sasori tumben bijak.

"Senpai ini budek, ya? Senpai gak denger kalau Shiho-senpai gak mau nemuin Kakuzu-senpai?" sahut Tobi sinis. Waduh, tumben nih bocah satu bisa bersikap kayak gini.

"Terus gimana ini? Diam aja atau apa, nih?" Itachi garuk-garukin ketek(?). Stres dia mikirin kisah cinta orang lain. Kisah cintanya dengan Izumi aja gak jelas gimana akhirnya.

"Oi, Itachi, telpon aja Izumi. Suruh dia bujukin Shiho keluar," tiba-tiba, Konan mencetuskan usul gawat darurat.

"Lha? Kenapa harus Izumi-chan?" tanya Itachi gak ngeh.

"Dia juga seruang sama Miyako dan Shiho. Izumi itu 'kan lumayan dewasa sikapnya. Mungkin aja Shiho mau dengerin dia," tanpa banyak bacot lagi, ponsel Itachi beraksi dan segera menelpon Izumi. Dalam beberapa detik, panggilan diterima. Terlihat Itachi lagi ngomong serius di telpon.

"Hoi, sebenarnya siapa-siapa aja sih temen sekamar Miyako? Bingung gue," Pein nanya ke Kisame. Dia 'kan pernah ngunjungin mereka ke kamar.

"Hmmm…" Kisame mikir berat, "Miyako, Shiho, Shion, Utakata, Izumi, Satomi, Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo," Pein bulatin mulut setelah tau makhluk-makhluk apa aja yang menghuni kamar Miyako.

* * *

.

* * *

Shiho sebenernya denger kalo Kakuzu dari tadi manggilin dia. Cuma setelah apa yang terjadi tadi sebelum pertandingan Hidan, dia mengurungkan niatnya nemuin cowok jadi-jadian itu. Sekarang dia lagi meringkuk di balik selimut, nutupin telinga pake tangan, berharap gak denger suara Kakuzu lagi. Tapi adanya Kakuzu terus berkoar-koar bikin keributan. Walhasil, teman-teman seruang Miyako pada keluar _minus_ Shiho.

"Woi, Kakuzu. Ngapain lo cari perkara di ruangan kita?" Shiho tau ini suara Jugo.

"Gue lagi nyariin Shiho. Yang mana kamarnya?" jantung Shiho makin dag-dig-dug begitu denger Kakuzu menggedor-gedor tiap kamar di lantai satu ruangan mereka. Masalahnya kamar dia juga di lantai satu. Shiho terus komat-kamit, semoga si Kakuzu gak nemuin dia.

"Apaan sih lo? Balik gak?" Suigetsu bener-bener kesel lihat tingkah laku anggota Akatsuki yang seenaknya aja.

"Gue gak bakal balik sampai Shiho keluar," balas Kakuzu nantangin balik. Terciptalah percikan listrik di antara mereka berdua.

"Emang ada urusan apa lo sama dia?" tanya Shion bingung tumben nih rentenir satu mendadak gila. Habis obatkah?

"Shiho lagi cemburu sama gue. Makanya gue kemari buat ngejelasin kalau yang di otaknya sekarang cuma salah paham," woa, woa, woa, tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Ada apa ini? Seekor tikus got bisa ngemeng gini? Mendadak atmosfer di ruangan berubah. Hening. Yang terdengar cuma suara jangkrik(?).

Terus Shiho? Wajah dia udah merah abis di balik selimut.

"Somplak lo! Cemburu dari laut! Buat apa Shiho yang berwajah malaikat harus cemburu sama makhluk spesies gaje macem lo, hah?" seru Shion malah ngomel. Dia belum tau kalau Shiho ada rasa sama bendahara Akatsuki.

"Lo kalau ngomel, ngomel aja! Gak usah hina gue kali Lagian justru Kisame yang harusnya lo bilang makhluk spesies gaje, bukan gue!" jah, ini kenapa bawa-bawa Kisame coba? Kisame di ujung sana meletup-letup siap melabrak Kakuzu.

Kisame gulungin kedua lengan bajunya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Miyako pake gaya preman pasar. Pein dan Itachi segera narik kedua tangannya balik lagi ke persembunyian.

"Kis, tahan nafsu lo dulu, dong. Abis ini, suka-suka lo deh mau apain si Kuzu," bujuk Itachi.

"Lo gak denger dia bilang apa barusan? Masa' muka ganteng gue dibilang gaje?"

"Bener tuh, Senpai. Tobi anak baik juga gak terima," tiba-tiba Tobi nyeletuk. Membela Kisame rupanya. Sedangkan Kisame senyum-senyum puas. Tapi ternyata si Tobi belum selesai ngomong, "Muka Kisame-senpai itu lebih cocok muka dilindes truk dari pada gak jelas. Iya, 'kan, Kisame-senpai?"

" _TEMEEEE_! GUE BUNUH LO SEKARANG, TOBIIIII!" walhasil, KisaTob main hajar-hajaran di lorong, bikin suara mereka kedengaran sampai ke ruangan asrama dimana Kakuzu lagi diinterogasi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ribut-ribut apaan, tuh?" tanya Satomi bingung. Dia segera keluar ruangan dan melongok ke arah lorong kanan. Dahinya berkerut melihat bayangan-bayangan orang lagi berkelahi.

Miyako juga ikutan lihat ke lorong kanan bareng Satomi. Kedua alisnya terangkat denger teriakan-teriakan dari sana.

"Kisame, berhenti, oi!"

"Lepasin gue, Chi! Biar gue habisi nih bocah!"

"Tolong Tobi, Konan-senpai, huweeeee!"

"Kisame, lo berlebihan tau! Hiyaaaaa, jangan pukul dia lagi, siluman air!"

"Oi, Pein! Bantuin gue sama Itachi jinakkan Kisame!"

"Jinakkan gimana, Dan? Kaki gue… Wadaw! Lo jangan injak kaki gue, Tobi!"

"Tobi, un! Lo juga jangan dorong-dorong Kisame, un! Adanya dia makin marah tau, un!"

"Gyaaaa, berhenti berkelahi gue bilang! Oi, lo gak denger apa kata gue, hah!?"

Begitulah aksi konyol Akatsuki yang akhirnya gagal mengintai.

"Kakuzu, lo bawa temen-temen lo kemari?" tanya Satomi masih aja ngeliatin dari jauh.

"Hah? Kagak. Orang gue datang sendirian, kok," jawab Kakuzu bingung maksud Satomi apaan.

"Lha? Terus mereka pada ngapain disitu?" Kakuzu otomatis keluar dan melihat kearah Satomi tunjuk. Matanya melotot sempurna begitu melihat kawanannya lagi berantem hebat.

Mata ijo Kakuzu makin bersinar sampai-sampai SatoMiya harus pake kacamata hitam secara _random_. Dengan gaya sangar, Kakuzu dan konco-konco Miyako datangin mereka ke lorong.

Setelah sampai, mereka melihat Akatsuki memang lagi misahin Kisame yang pengen menghabisi Tobi. Tapi adanya berantemnya belum berhenti juga. Terpaksa Kakuzu berdehem keras-keras bikin suasana hening. Kemudian Akatsuki takut-takut menoleh ke belakang, mastiin siapa yang memergoki.

"KAKUZU (UN) (SENPAI)!?" teriak mereka lebay. Posisi skakmat, nih. Mereka gak tau harus bereaksi gimana lagi.

"Ngapain lo semua disini? Ngekorin gue, ya?" Kakuzu udah kretek-kretekin jari aja.

"Hahaha.. y-ya kagaklah, Zu. Kita cuma-" belum sempat Sasori selesai ngemeng, Tobi main nimpalin aja.

"Iya, Senpai. Kami ingin tau Kakuzu-senpai mau ngomongin apa sama Shiho-senpai. Makanya kami ekorin," Akatsuki nepuk jidat pasrah mendengar kepolosan Tobi yang makin memanasi suasana, ck ck ck.

Para pasukan Miyako siap-siap melancarkan serangan bogem mentah ke Akatsuki yang sekarang pada ngeper. Tapi sebelum bogem Kakuzu mendarat mulut di wajah enek Pein, tiba-tiba terdengar celetukan seorang cewek dari belakang mereka.

"Kakuzu…"

Orang yang dipanggil spontan menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata eh ternyata, yang manggil dia barusan itu Shiho yang dateng bareng Izumi!

"Shiho?" gumam Kakuzu sambil menurunkan bogemnya dari Pein. Sejenak ketua Akatsuki kita menghela napas pasrah karena berhasil lolos dari maut(?).

"Shiho berhasil kubawa, Itachi-sama," kata Izumi senyum tipis. Itachi malu-malu kodok. Beruntung Deidara segera menyadarkannya dengan tabokan telak.

"Ja-jadi, ada apa lo nyariin gue?" tanya Shiho gugup. Kakuzu segera datangin tuh cewek dan berdiri di depannya. Dalam hati, Shiho terus mengucap 'Jangan pingsan, oi!'.

"Oh, gue cuma mau bilang kalau gue—"

"Yo, Pein! Gue cariin lo dari tadi, ternyata elo disini!" jreng jreng jreng! Datang juga penganggu situasi aka trio Suna dari belakang Akatsuki. Pein noleh kebelakang dan melihat Kankurou bawa seorang cowok yang asing baginya.

Berkat bergabungnya Kankurou cs, terpaksa Kakuzu mingkem gaje dan gak berani nerusin kata-katanya. Soalnya dia lebih milih gabung bareng Akatsuki balik. Shiho pundung di pojokan sementara Izumi nyengir gaje.

"Kenapa lo nyariin gue?" tanya Pein.

"Ada yang mau gue kenalin sama lo. Waktu gue datang ke ruangan lo, lo kagak ada. Gue ngider-ngider bentar dan gue temuin deh lo disini," jawab Kankurou sumringah. Kemudian dia narik lengan Nagato dan memposisikan disampingnya.

"Ha-halo," ucap Nagato canggung.

Sementara Akatsuki cs dan Miyako cs ngerutin alis. Pasalnya mereka gak pernah liat tuh cowok sebelumnya. Tapi diantara semua orang, cuma Zetsu yang _jawdrop_ entah kenapa.

"Ini teman gue waktu gue berkunjung ke kota Ame saat gue bersekolah di Suna. Namanya Uzumaki Nagato. Dia sebaya dengan kita,"

"Salam kenal semuanya," sambung Nagato bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Uzumaki, un? Kok nama marga lo gak asing banget, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kalian kenal Uzumaki Naruto? Nah, dia itu adik gue," balas Nagato bikin mereka semua nyaris kena serangan asma. Soalnya mereka gak tau kalau ada Uzumaki bersaudara disini.

"Tapi lo di Ame. Kenapa Naruto di Konoha?" kali ini Itachi yang nanya.

"Naruto ingin sekolah di dekat Ayah-Ibu gue. Sedangkan gue pengen sekolah jauh biar lebih mandiri. Sekarang gue disini lagi pengen ngunjungin keluarga gue di Konoha," cuma 'ooooo' yang keluar dari mulut-mulut makhluk-makhluk disitu.

"Nagato," panggil Zetsu mendadak. Nagato langsung noleh ke Zetsu dan masang tampang gak percaya.

"Lho, Zet? Lo sekolah disini rupanya? Waduh, udah lama gak jumpa sama lo, kawan!" Nagato memberi tos persahabatan. Sekarang gantian temen-temen Zetsu yang bingung. Darimana tuh manusia mantan rumput-rumputan kenal Nagato?

"Kenalan lo, Zet?" Sasori nunjuk-nunjuk Nagato.

"He'eh. Gue kenal dia waktu liburan ke Ame," jawab Zetsu santai.

Lagi bertukar cerita dengan temen-temen Zetsu yang juga penasaran dengan kisah hidupnya, gak sengaja mata Nagato menangkap sosok Konan yang diam aja, gak tertarik ngobrol bareng. Sontak disekeliling Nagato penuh bunga-bunga tujuh rupa entah darimana. Jantung berdegup kencang sampai nyaris keluar tuh jantung dan ribuan kupu-kupu keluar dari perutnya. Walah, ada apa dengan bocah rambut merah ini?

Zetsu yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan Nagato, segera berkata,"Nagato? Lo baik-baik aja? Masih _jet lag_ , ya?"

"Cantik," gumam Nagato gaje.

"Hah?" Zetsu ora mudeng.

Tanpa basa-basi, Nagato menyingkirkan lengan Zetsu yang bertengger di bahunya dan mendekati Konan. Konan yang didekati jadi bingung sendiri. Apalagi dilihatnya tampang menjijikkan Nagato. Pengen muntah rasanya.

"Nama lo siapa?" tanya Nagato pamer senyum _cool_ (Nagato _FG_ : KYAAAAAAA!).

"Ko-Konan," jawab Konan gugup.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nona," jiah! Nagato seenaknya cium punggung tangan Konan. Adegan itu sukses bikin mereka jawdrop sepuluh meter(0_0!?). Tapi dibalik itu, ada seorang cowok yang dari tadi ngepalin tangannya penuh emosi. Siapakah dia?

" **Brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia mencium tangan Konan!"** batin Pein pengen banget gebukin Nagato sekarang juga.

Well, sepertinya dari sekarang Pein harus wanti-wanti. Datang musuh dan saingan baru serta masalah baru. Urusan KakuShiho belum selesai. Sekarang datang lagi cowok gaje kenalan Kankurou yang nunjukin terang-terangan ketertarikannya sama Konan. Ck ck ck, dia gak bisa hidup tenang sampai ini semua selesai.

Yuki yang lihat itu juga, gak sengaja ngelirik Pein disampingnya. Senyum ejeknya keluar begitu lihat kepalan Pein.

" **Cemburu, eh?"**

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Akhirnya selesai juga! Disela-sela waktu luang yang gak ada tugas, gue lanjutin lagi nih _fic_ bareng ciptain _fic_ baru. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Silahkan kembali _review_.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	30. Kesan Sang Pemenang

_Author_ : Waduh, nyaris satu bulan saya gak _update chapter_ ini, ya. Maklum, tugas menumpuk dan ternyata saya _shock_ banget mendengar kabar dari rapat anggota organisasi jurusan kalau saya dilantik menjadi KETUA PANITIA OSPEK UNTUK MAHASISWA BARU! Resek bener! Padahal saya berharap jadi anggota panitia doang. Lha, ini malah ketuanya. Tamat sudah. Terpaksa saya gak libur sebulan pas libur semester karena ngurus adik-adik baru.

Maaf, jika anda udah lumutan nungguin. Kalau gitu, langsung baca aja deh. Jangan lupa beri _review_. Jangan menjadi _silent reader_ , pembaca. Karena saya gak tau gimana kesan _fic_ saya ini. Tapi terima kasih banget yang sudah mau beri kesan untuk bagian sebelumnya. Terima kasih sekali.

Omong-omong, saudara pembaca **Namikaze Minato** , nama _fic_ baru saya itu tentang anime One Piece. Judulnya _Girls Are Better Than Boys_. Sekarang udah masuk ke _chapter_ 4\. _Genre Romance_ dan _Friendship_ dari pasangan LuffyxHancock, ZoroxRobin, UsoppxKaya, KouzaxVivi, dn SanjixNami. Silahkan kalau ingin baca. Kalau sudah baca, beri _review_ ya.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: TENTU SAJA MAS KISHIMOTO MASASHI!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo and ItaIzu and KakuShi. Masuk pairing baru! Samui x Hidan x Yugito, jreng jreng jreng! Eh tapi tapi, datang juga pengganggu di hubungan Pein and Konan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan NAGATO?**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTY**

 **KESAN SANG PEMENANG**

 **.**

Akhirnya hari-hari penuh perjuangan dan semangat kemerdekaan(?) sudah ada di depan mata. Hari terakhir pertandingan persahabatan negara Shinobi sudah selesai dengan sangat nista dan hina banget. Kenapa? Mari saya deskripsikan satu-persatu.

 **Pertandingan final tenis lapangan -Uchiha Itachi si Kakek Akatsuki-.**

Sang Kakek Uchiha bertanding autis pagi ini. Kalau kalian tau cara bertarung tokoh Bon Kure dari _One Piece_ , maka seperti itulah dia. Entah dapat wejangan dari mana, tuh Kakek malah nari-nari bak _ballerina_ , tapi hebatnya malah bisa MENANG! Oemji, hellooooww! Jadi penulis tidak bisa bilang dia menang karena usaha sendiri atau karena lawannya udah kena serangan diare duluan begitu lihat tarian najis Itachi.

Sekedar info, begitu pertandingan Itachi selesai, yang didapat Kakek Akatsuki kita adalah suara jangkrik dan kodok yang pengen meramaikan suasana karena tiba-tiba penonton hening mendadak.

Oh, ayolah. Gak mungkin 'kan kalau penulis mengatakan kalau mereka _SWEATDROP_ parah?

 **Pertandingan final taekwondo –Pein Yahiko si tidak peka Akatsuki-.**

Mungkin cuma pertandingan si Pein aja kali ya, yang berlangsung normal. Jadi anggap aja kalau Pein menang mudah dan menjadi juara pertama bidang bela diri taekwondo. Walaupun harus berakhir tragedi karena Pein nendang lawan sampai tuh lawan ambrol nimpa Anko yang kembali menjadi wasit. Anko gak bisa apa-apa selain memberi salam jari tengah padanya yang langsung ditampol batangan jati sama Tsunade. Dasar guru tidak sopan, ck ck ck.

Singkat kata, bagian Pein kita _skip_ aja.

 **Pertandingan final bulu tangkis –Tobi si autis Akatsuki dan Hoshigaki Kisame si blasteran siluman hiu-manusia Akatsuki-.**

Ini lebih tepat dikatakan pertandingan saling bunuh _partner_. Pembaca pasti tau kalau Tobi punya _smash_ yang keras, 'kan? Jadi setiap dapet bola tinggi, bocah bertopeng itu pasti melakukan _smash_ tanpa lihat-lihat. Maksudnya? Soalnya setiap dia _smash_ , pasti Kisame di depan dia. Jadinya tuh raket selalu nangkring di kepala Kisame sampai nyut-nyutan tuh kepala.

Terus Kisame? Marah? Percuma, saudara-saudara. Berkali-kali manusia hiu itu ngomel-ngomel sampai banjir air mata, mencoba memperingatkan Tobi kalau _smash_ itu lihat-lihat dulu. Tapi adanya Tobi menjawab dengan polos, "Biar menang, Senpai. Tahan aja, ya,". Diam-diam Kisame merutuk nasibnya kenapa harus berpasangan dengan Tobi.

Soalnya selesai pertandingan, dia dapat transfusi darah(?) cukup banyak dari penggemar dadakan Tobi karena kepala dan hidungnya bercucuran darah berkat tabokan raket, ck ck ck.

 **Pertandingan final baseball –Kakuzu si leluhur Akatsuki-.**

Kalau pengen tanya kenapa Kakuzu yang awalnya gak pengen banget ikut lomba apapun, malah ikut di final _baseball_ para senior, maka penulis akan langsung katakan aja.

Tim Konoha kekurangan pemain ganti karena terserang flu massal. Kakuzu yang kebetulan lewat di pinggir lapangan langsung ditarik paksa buat melengkapi tim. Walaupun tim Konoha harus pasrah seketika melihat mata ijo Kakuzu beraksi dan mengatakan, "Bayar gue lima ribu yen, baru gue mau ikut,". Bener-bener hari yang sial.

Tapi bukan sampai disitu aja hari sial tim Konoha kita. Setiap giliran Kakuzu yang _batting_ , pasti diaminta break time sama wasit dan mendatangi sang kapten, terus dengan sangat santaaaaaaiiiii -senyantai dirinya yang selalu ngejek keriput Itachi- bilang, "Seribu yen setiap pukulan,". Resek bener. Lebih parahnya, mengingat Kakuzu jago dalam olahraga satu ini, jadi dia sering _batting_. Sampai sepuluh kali, saudara-saudara. Diantara seneng sekaligus sedih sang kapten tim Konoha membiarkan makhluk ijo lumutan itu terus mukul.

Eit, tunggu dulu. Kalian kira aksi malak Kakuzu cuma sekedar itu doang? Salah besar. Kalau giliran tim Konoha yang berdiri di _mound_ penangkap, kembali lagi Kakuzu datangin kapten dan mengatakan kata-kata jahanamnya lagi.

"Per menit, dua ribu yen,"

Serius. Rasanya kapten kita pengen kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari lapangan cuma pengen isi dompetnya gak terkuras lebih dari ini. Tapi dasar emang Kakuzu yang gak tahu diri. Kaya mendadak tuh cowok berkat pertandingan satu itu. Yah, setidaknya mereka akhirnya menang juga, sih.

 **Pertandingan final futsal –Uzumaki Naruto si mulut ember, Uchiha Sasuke si pantat ayam, Nara Shikamaru si nanas pemalas, Hyuuga Neji si cowok cantik, dan Inuzuka Kiba si maniak mamalia bertaring-.**

Bener-bener pertandingan nista, kawan-kawan. Berkat usul Naruto dan Kiba, tim kita ini terpaksa menggunakan strategi licik untuk menang. Setiap mereka berebut bola sama lawan, mereka akan membisikkan kata-kata _HENTAI_ alias _rate M_. Mengingat ini adalah futsal cowok, _so_ pasti tim lawan udah jatuh ngegubrak dengan hidung mimisan parah _plus_ muka merah bak ulekan cabai.

Intinya, penulis tidak bisa menjelaskan adegan ini lebih detail. Mending kita _skip_ aja, deh.

 **Pertandingan final basket –Hyuuga Neji si cowok cantik-.**

Neji kayaknya harus bersusah payah demi bisa mengalahkan Kankurou yang kembali berhadapan dengannya di final. Setelah tahu dari Pein kalau cowok muka benang kusut itu lemah dengan gaya sensual cewek, terpaksa Neji harus berubah autis hari ini. Pembaca tau apa yang Hyuuga kita lakukan?

Setiap Kankurou berhadapan langsung dengan Neji, Neji memberikan ciuman jarak jauh dengan gaya banci perempatan jalan saudaranya Deidara(Plak!), dan penulis berani bersumpah demi gunung yang gonjang-ganjing kalau Kankurou melongo di tempat. Taktik licik nan nista Neji bukan hanya bikin Kankurou membatu, tapi seluruh anggota tim, baik tim lawan maupun tim sendiri. Wasitnya pun ikutan _jawdrop_! Jadi Neji selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam momen ini untuk memasukkan bola ke _ring_. Aksi ini sempat menjadi _trending topic_ di arena pertandingan, bahkan cewek-cewek _fans_ Neji sampai mikir dua kali.

Apa mereka nge _fans_ sama orang yang salah, ya?

Terus Pein? Waktu dia denger cara menang Neji kayak gitu dari Hidan, dia cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

Sekian ulasan dari beberapa pertandingan yang melibatkan konco-konco Akatsuki dan Akatsuki sendiri. Sekarang kita kembali ke situasi dimana pembacaan nama pemenang pertandingan di panggung utama.

.

"Terima kasih atas partisipasi teman-teman semuanya, baik dari tuan rumah dan sekolah-sekolah lain yang mau memeriahkan pertandingan ini. Saya selaku pembawa acara mengucapkan selamat bagi anda semua yang dinyatakan sebagai pemenang yang akan dibacakan oleh teman saya, Hana," ucap Tsunami formal sambil pamer senyum kecil.

Maklum, mengingat insiden sebelumnya saat pembukaan pertandingan, dia dan Hana sedikit autis karena keberadaan Pein. Jadi hari ini dia kebetulan normal berkat ancaman bogem mentah dari Tsunade. Bikin malu aja, 'kan? Kalau mereka kayak gitu di depan semua kepsek sekolah lain dan tamu-tamu penting yang lagi ngumpul sekarang?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, langsung saja saya bacakan daftar nama pemenang beserta sekolah asal dari tiap-tiap pertandingan!" sahut Hana berkobar-kobar persis Lee kalau udah ngomongin semangat masa muda.

Kemudian, Hana mengambil amplop yang ada di saku pakaiannya. Dibuka, dan dibacakan dengan lantang. Biar semuanya denger, "Pertandingan renang 100 meter dimenangkan oleh… Konan dari SMA Konohagakure!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" keluarlah sorakan pendukung tim tuan rumah begitu nama Konan disebutkan. Tepukan tangan meriah pun terdengar membahana, sampai-sampai Tsunade saking senengnya sekolahnya menang pake tepuk kaki segala bikin kepsek lainnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"YEAAAAA!" kalau ini teriakan seneng dari Akatsuki sendiri.

"Ayo, _Senpai_! Maju!" Tobi langsung dorong-dorong Konan biar maju ke panggung. Konannya sih malu-malu kodok.

Singkatnya, Konan akhirnya maju dan bergabung bersama TsuHana. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih ogah-ogahan karena insiden di kantin waktu itu.

Pembacaan pemenang dilanjutkan.

"Pemenang pertandingan catur adalah… Yugato Hidan dari SMA Konohagakure!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan penggemar cewek dari Hidan lebih mirip paduan suara saat nama penganut aliran sesat itu dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Jangan tanya penulis kenapa bocah ini bisa dapet _fans_.

"Hahaha, maju, Dan!" seru Kakuzu gembira banget sambil nepuk punggung Hidan.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Hidan merasakan aura persahabatan dari Kakuzu. Soalnya selama ini aura perampokan terus. Ceh, lupakan.

Hidan maju dan berdiri di samping Konan. Mereka melakukan tos di panggung.

"Pemenang pertandingan _Baseball_ jatuh kepada… tim SMA Konohagakure!" ucap Hana kembali mengumumkan nama pemenang. Seluruh anggota tim spontan berdiri dari kursi dan mengacungkan tinju ke udara, kecuali Kakuzu yang lebih memilih duduk daripada melakukan hal yang menurutnya norak itu.

"Bagi tim _baseball_ Konoha, harap salah satu perwakilannya untuk maju ke panggung," lanjut Hana lagi. Lagian gak mungkin banget mereka semua maju. Mana cukup panggungnya untuk pemenang-pemenang selanjutnya.

Kelihatan banget para anggota tim menyemangati dan menyuruh sang kapten tim agar maju. Tapi adanya dia kalah cepet dari Kakuzu yang terbang dan mendarat duluan di samping Hidan.

Tolong sisipkan momen canggung disini.

Hidan? Dia senyam-senyum gaje doang. Lagian dia juga tau kalau bukan karena kemampuan Kakuzu, tim Konoha gak bakal mungkin menang. Tapi disisi lain, anggota tim lainnya gondok saking keselnya lihat bendahara kita maju. Yah, mengingat seluruh isi dompet mereka terkuras selama bertanding.

"Selanjutnya adalah pemenang dari pertandingan bulu tangkis cabang ganda putra jatuh kepada… kembali lagi dari SMA Konohagakure, pasangan Tobi dan Hoshigaki Kisame!"

"TOBI MENAANGGG! YEAYYYY!" teriak si autis Tobi malah lompat-lompat kodok sambil narik tangan Kisame yang masih megap-megap *Dia 'kan masih sekarat gara-gara ulah Tobi*. Walhasil jadilah makhluk blasteran hiu-manusia itu terseret-seret saat Tobi saking semangatnya maju ke depan. Mantap sudah nasib nial Kisame hari ini.

"Untuk pemenang kita selanjutnya dari cabang tenis lapangan," ujar Tsunami, "Dinyatakan jatuh kepada UCHIHA ITACHI DARI SMA KONOHAGAKURE!"

Teriakan bersamaan dengan bunyi genderang terdengar sebagai latar musik saat Kakek kita maju dengan gaya sok. Sasuke yang masih duduk di bawah tenda murid cuma misuh-misuh gaje kalau Kakaknya lebih terkenal daripada dia. Entah karena cakepnya atau karena keriputnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Semua nama pemenang telah diumumkan. Karena kebanyakan pemenang berasal dari SMA Konohagakure, maka mereka dinyatakan kembali menjadi juara umum pertandingan persahabatan. Tsunade saking senangnya, maju dan memeluk murid-muridnya yang berhasil buat dia banjir air mata. Murid cewek yang dipeluk paling merasa terharu aja. Tapi murid cowok menang banyak.

Tsunade memang bukan Maria Ozawa dari video _ikeh-ikeh kimchi_ nya Deidara(whuutzz?!). Cuma murid-murid cowok harus tahan napas begitu wajah mereka ditarik ke dada besar Tsunade. Diantara beruntung atau terharu, yang pasti mereka sulit mendeskripsikannya. Kecuali Pein, Hidan, dan Kakuzu yang merasa sesak karena dipeluk kenceng banget sama Tsunade. Oalah, rupanya mereka masih bisa menahan nafsu. Beda dari Deidara yang gigit-gigit jari gemes karena gak kebagian laba yang didapatkan pemenang di panggung, heleh-heleh.

"Ne-Nenek Tsunade, se-sesak, OI!" teriak Pein kesiksa.

"Uph!" ini Hidan yang susah ngomong karena wajahnya masih nempel ke dada Tsunade.

Berkat sesi ini, _fanfic_ Kisah Kasih di Sekolah banting stir dari _rate T_ menuju NYARIS _rate M._

" **Kampret! Gue gak bisa bernapas!"** batin Kakuzu berusaha menyingkir dari pelukan Tsunade.

"Gue bangga sama lo bertiga! Ternyata murid-murid kurang ajar seperti kalian bisa membanggakan nama sekolah! Gue terharuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" jiah, Tsunade gak nyadar kalau murid-murid kurang ajarnya udah bermuka biru, gak kalah dari Kisame.

" _Tsu-Tsunade-sama, a-ano_ …" Tsunami bingung mau ngomong apa. Lama-lama kasihan juga dia melihat tiga Akatsuki kita nyaris kelenger begitu.

"Ah?" Tsunade baru nyadar dan langsung lihat keadaan sang tiga murid. Begitu melihat mereka lebih mirip pasien butuh oksigen buatan, dia otomatis melepas pelukannya. Jadilah PeinHidaKaku batuk-batuk dahsyat.

Setelah menunggu suasana di atas panggung agak tenang dari aksi pelukan sang kepsek, Hana buru-buru melihat acara selanjutnya di kertas daftar acara yang dipegangnya. Ternyata acara kesan tentang pemenang rupanya. Itu artinya orang-orang yang terkait dengan si pemenang, harus memberi kesan seperti apakah dia.

Tanpa banyak bacot dan nunggu lebih lama lagi, Hana langsung aja bicara, "Mari kita lanjutkan saja acaranya. Selanjutnya adalah kesan teman-teman tentang pemenang,"

"Hah?" Zetsu bingung di bawah panggung. Dia baru denger ada acara kayak beginian. Padahal menurut informasi dari OSIS yang diterima Pein, acara konyol macam itu ditiadakan karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak. Walaupun Pein gak tau maksudnya apa.

"Dari sekian banyak pemenang kita disini, tentunya SMA Konohagakure sebagai juara umum mengetahui bahwa pemenang lomba didominasi oleh kelompok murid terkenal, kelompok Akatsuki. Jadi kami minta kesannya tentang Konan si pemenang renang 100 meter, Pein si pemenang taekwondo, Hoshigaki Kisame dan Tobi pemenang ganda putra, Yugato Hidan pemenang catur, Uchiha Itachi pemenang tenis lapangan, dan Kakuzu sebagai ujung tombak dari tim _baseball_ Konoha,"

SasDeiZet udah senyam-senyum gaje, membayangkan betapa hancurnya imej konco-konconya jika aibnya dibuka terus terangan disitu. Diam-diam Zetsu merencanakan bahwa dia akan menghina Kisame habis-habisan mengingat dia pernah dibilang manusia _zebra cross_ kalau dia diminta memberi kesan.

"Baiklah, Akatsuki," ucap Hana menoleh pada tujuh Akatsuki kita, "Karena kebetulan ketua kelompok kalian juga ikut sebagai pemenang, maka dia dulu yang akan mengatakan kesannya tentang kalian pada para tamu,"

Pein ngerutin jidat. Sial, kenapa harus dia dulu? Tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak karena Hana udah nyodorin _mic_ sama dia.

Pein menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya dia belum pernah ada pengalaman ngomong di depan orang banyak kayak gini. Tapi apa salahnya menjadi pengalaman pertama, 'kan? "Terima kasih atas dukungan saudara-saudara. Saya sebagai ketua Akatsuki mengucapkan terima kasih khususnya bagi Naruto dan teman-temannya dan juga tiga anggota saya lagi disana, Sasori, Deidara, dan Zetsu. Tanpa kalian, mungkin kami tidak bisa berdiri disini,"

Serius. Zetsu mendadak mual denger Pein ngomong gitu. Kenapa dia bicara seolah mau mokad? Lain cerita sama SasoDei. Dari tadi mereka ambilin tisu, berusaha menghapus _mainly tears_ yang terus menetes.

"Belum ada 3 bulan saya mengenal teman-teman saya. Tapi jika anda semua meminta kesan pada saya, yah, apa boleh buat…" lanjutan omongan Pein yang ini bikin semua penonton bingung. Maksudnya 'apa boleh buat' itu apa?

"Pertama tentang Yugato Hidan…" ucap Pein sambil ngelirik Hidan yang pasang wajah was-was, "Hal pertama yang nempel di kepala saya kalau bicara soal Hidan PASTILAH bahwa dia penganut aliran sesat. Kalau saya gak salah nama Dewanya adalah Jashin. Meskipun saya tidak tahu apa Jashin itu benar-benar ada atau rupanya gimana, tapi setahu saya dialah satu-satunya makhluk laknat yang setia banget sama Dewa satu itu,"

Tiga kalimat dari Pein barusan sukses bikin anggota Akatsuki yang lain kecuali Hidan nahan tawa ngakak. Hidan sendiri udah siap-siap menghabisi Pein setelah ini. Brengsek banget kalau kesan tentang dia disangkut pautkan dengan Jashin!

"Kemudian, Hidan itu menurut saya sok seksi. Dia suka banget buka kancing baju sampai dadanya terekspos sempurna. Padahal dadanya gak bidang, tuh! Biasa aja, kayak triplek! Selain itu, cara bicaranya bener-bener ngeselin. Selalu penuh kata-kata sensor! Kepala saya sakit banget kalau denger dia ngomong begitu," lanjut Pein lagi gak nyadar kalau dibelakangnya penuh aura-aura gelap.

"Bersikap preman walaupun warna matanya PINK," Pein sengaja menekankan kata pink. Sukses buat para tamu tertawa sampai suasana gaduh,"Tapi sebenarnya yang paling ngerti itu Kakuzu kali, ya. Soalnya di kelompok kami, saya memasangkan setiap anggota menjadi _partner_. Kebetulan Kakuzu juga ada disini. Oi, Kakuzu. Katakan pada mereka seperti apa Hidan," Pein segera memberi _mic_ pada Kakuzu. Dan Kakuzu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sebelum ngomong, Kakuzu melirik Hidan yang menatapnya seolah mengatakan, "Awas lo ngomong jelek-jelek soal gue! Gue patahin juga tulang lo!". Tapi dasar Kakuzu emang gak peduli. Dia akan tetap fokus pada misinya, yaitu mengatakan seperti apa Hidan sebenarnya.

"Berhubung saya bendahara Akatsuki, Hidan itu orang yang gak bisa menghargai uang. Baginya uang itu omong kosong. Makanya saya bingung kenapa dia terus memuja Jashin yang padahal gak bisa ngasih dia uang untuk bayar kas organisasi. Dan saya yakin bahwa alasannya gabung ke Akatsuki adalah karena menyebarkan agama laknatnya yang miskin uang. Tapi yang paling terpenting, saudara-saudara adalah DIA ADALAH ANGGOTA YANG KASNYA PALING NUNGGAK SEKALIGUS PALING KERE! Pokoknya kalau bicarain soal Hidan, bawaanya kesel, deh!" begitulah penjelasan Kakuzu yang mengatakannya dengan penuh perasaan sampai pakai gerak-gerak kayak lagi baca puisi segala. Intinya sangat lebay dan hina sekali.

Kretek-kretek. Ini adalah bunyi gemeretak jari Hidan yang pengen menabok Pein dan Kakuzu. Apalagi melihat para penonton tertawa ngakak, dia benar-benar malu. Sekarang dia cukup tau. Ternyata hubungan persahabatan dia dengan Kakuzu hanya sebatas uang! Cukup tau ya, Kuzu. Cukup tau.

Sementara Itachi mukul-mukul lutut saking sakit perutnya karena kebanyakan ketawa. Tapi ketawa sukses macet begitu Pein ngomong lanjut lagi, "Kemudian kesan saya soal Uchiha Itachi,"

Melihat Itachi membatu, Hidan diam-diam berdo'a semoga Itachi dihina lebih parah darinya, ck ck ck.

"Bicara soal Itachi, saya yakin semua anggota Akatsuki saya pasti punya pikiran yang sama. KERIPUTAN. Walaupun dia sering bilang kalau itu tanda lahir, tapi saya paling tahu kalau keriput itu bukan tanda lahir. Itu jelas-jelas tanda penuaan dini. Gara-gara dua garis itu, pertama kali saya bertemu Itachi, saya langsung ngira dia itu Kakek-Kakek yang pengen banget merasakan dunia pendidikan. Tapi begitu saya tahu dia itu seusia saya, jujur banget saya _shock_. Makanya saya heran dengan para _fans-fans_ ceweknya. Ngapain sih mengidolakan Kakek-Kakek muda yang banggain keriputnya sebagai _trademark_ Uchiha? Buang-buang waktu! Lagian, Itachi itu juga berpredikat jomblo lapuk yang paling payah kalau soal cewek! Menurut buku dari seorang psikolog yang saya baca, cowok itu ada tiga jenis kalau berhubungan soal cewek. Satu cowok brengsek, dua cowok tidak berperasaan, dan tiga cowok homo. Dan gue inget banget kalau Itachi pernah bilang sama gue kalau dia bukan cowok brengsek yang gak berperasaan,"

"JADI LO MAU BILANG KALAU GUE HOMO, GITU!?" keluar juga protes Itachi setelah sekian lama dipendam di dalam dada (Halah!).

Lagian, si Pein diminta memberi kesan tentang mereka semua termasuk dirinya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Setidaknya kesan yang bagus, kek. Tentang klannya, kek. Kejeniusannya, kek. Kekayaannya, kek. Para penggemarnya, kek. Ini kenapa si ketua sialan itu malah memanfaatkan situasi ini buat menjelek-jelekan mereka? Mengingat dia berasal dari klan yang WAOW, jatuh rasanya harga diri ke posisi terbawah begitu Pein bilang dia KERIPUTAN. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya!?

Dia seorang Uchiha, cuy! Bener-bener minta cari mati si Pein!

"Halah, Chi. Lo gak usah sok protes, deh. Emangnya lo pernah deket sama cewek? Adanya lo kemana-mana dijagain sama Izumi persis Ibu takut kehilangan anaknya," sahut Kisame ikut-ikutan cari maut.

"Lo sendiri gimana? Kapan lo dekat sama cewek? Setidaknya begini-begini gue dapat penggemar! Daripada lo jomblo totalitas yang selalu dihina para kaum hawa! Buka mata, dong!" seru Itachi sewot.

"Masih mending. Daripada masih muda malah keriputan?"

"Keriput Enyak lo! Kapan lo ngerti ini tanda lahir, bencong!?" Itachi mendadak malah gak nyambung.

"Lo bilang gue apaan!?" Kisame murka dahsyat begitu gendernya diragukan, "Sembarangan lo kalau ngomong! Adanya lo ragukan tuh gendernya Deidara!"

"WOI!" jiah, Deidara nyahut dari bawah panggung sambil ngacungin tinju. Yang berantem Itachi dan Kisame, kenapa dia harus dibawa-bawa? Beginilah kalau menghabiskan hari-hari remajamu bersama makhluk-makhluk laknat.

"Gue bilang lo manusia BENCONG! Mau apa lo sekarang, hah!?"

"Ceh, gue tabok lo sekarang juga, baru tau rasa lo!"

Hadeeehhhhhh...

Pein nepuk jidat, stres habis melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan anggotanya tanpa nyadar kalau itu hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Sementara Tobi cuma bersiul-siul, menganggap kalau gak penting ikut campur. Konan _swetdrop_ parah. Kakuzu dan Hidan cuma lihatin dengan tampang malas.

"BERISIIIKKK!" teriak Konan lama-lama tidak tahan juga, "Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Yang beri kesan itu Pein, bukan kalian! Jadi gak perlu bertengkar!" kata-kata bijak dari satu-satunya anggota perempuan Akatsuki patut diacungi jempol.

Itachi dan Kisame mendecih kesal. Mereka kembali diam sambil merutuk masing-masing. Ya, merutuki kenapa harus Pein yang memberi kesan tentang mereka.

Mari beralih pada Pein yang kembali ingin memberi kesan nista anggotanya, "Baiklah, kesan anggota saya selanjutnya adalah…" omongan Pein terputus. Dia melirik-lirik, mencari-cari korban yang pantas. Dan begitu matanya melihat sosok seram di sampingnya, "… Saya pilih Kakuzu,"

WOTDEHEL!? Rutuk SasoDeiZet menyesali keputusan Pein. Kenapa harus Kakuzu duluan? Pein ini tipe jujur, lho. Pasti dia akan membeberkan sifat-sifat nista Kakuzu yang _so_ pasti akan berdampak fatal dengan kas bon mereka.

Bukan hanya tiga Akatsuki kita itu, tapi Akatsuki yang lain sedikit panik -selain Kakuzu tentunya—saat kesan selanjutnya adalah tentang bendahara mereka. Dasar Pein bolot!

"Yah, karena pasangan kerja Kakuzu ada disini alias Hidan, maka saya serahkan sebentar padanya," Hah!? "Oi, Hidan. Beri kesanmu soal Kakuzu," ujar Pein tidak peka dan nyodorin kembali benda sejenis pengeras suara sial itu pada Hidan.

Hidan tentu gelagapan, "Hah? Eh? Lo gak salah, Pein? Lo yakin?" disini dia berharap banget kalau Pein mau mengubah pikirannya.

"He'eh, cepetan!" jawaban Pein membuat harapan Hidan pupus sudah.

Hidan menerima benda sial itu dari Pein dengan sangat TERPAKSA. Dia melirik Konan yang juga sedikit panik. Tapi tatapan Konan itu seolah mengajari 'sesuatu' pada Hidan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"So-soal Kakuzu, ya?" Hidan garuk-garuk kepala, "Baiklah, begini kesan gue tentang Kakuzu, sang ujung tombak tim Konoha kita selama gue bersamanya di Akatsuki," prolog bagus dari penganut Jashin itu walau gak pakai bahasa formal. Maklum, preman.

"Sumpah demi Jashin! Kakuzu itu orang yang baiiiiiiikkkkk banget! Jenius dalam hitung-hitungan, kuat dalam olahraga, kuat menahan nafsu(?), keren abis, tampan yang _oh so amazing_ yang sukses bikin cewek klepek-klepek, dan yang paling terpenting adalah DERMAWAN BANGET! Kalau masalah uang, dia itu paling suka berbagi! Sebagai buktinya, dulu waktu kas kami lagi kritis, dia pernah nyuruh gue jadi tukang cuci piring di kantin buat nutupin uang kas yang nunggak! Itu pun gue kagak digaji! Dermawan banget, 'kan? Pokoknya kehadirannya sesuatu banget sama hidup gue. Serius, apapun yang gue bilang, gak ada yang bohong. Gue gak terpaksa ngomong kayak gini karena alasan konyol seperti takut bon kas gue dilipat gandain kalau gue ngomong jelek-jelek soal dia. Intinya gue tuluuuuuuussss banget ngomong ini!"

Begitulah pendapat Hidan soal Kakuzu, teman-teman. Sementara Deidara _sweatdrop_ , menyadari omongan Hidan itu lebih mirip menyindir Kakuzu. Terutama curhat masalah insiden di kantin alias disuruh jadi babu cuci piring. Sejak kapan kosa kata 'kagak digaji' masuk kriteria dermawan? Para murid lain saling pandang bingung. Antara karena Hidan yang kebanyakan akting atau ngibul berat.

Biarkan mereka pusing memikirkan itu. Karena dari semua reaksi yang ditunggu, reaksi Kakuzulah yang paling ingin diutamakan. Tapi Pein ngerutin jidat dari tadi. Dia heran kenapa kesan Kakuzu bagi Hidan kontras banget dari aslinya, ya? Apa penganut Jashin itu disuap sebelumnya? Karena itulah, Pein langsung rebut _mic_ dari tangan Hidan dan menatap ke arah penonton.

"Nggak, nggak, nggak!" seru Pein sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangan, "Jangan percaya omongan Hidan! Ngibul banget! Kebanyakan akting dia! Sejak kapan Kakuzu jadi dermawan, hah!?"

Konan langsung melotot angker. Kalau Pein udah ngomong gini, itu artinya dia gak bisa dihentikan lagi. Terus intinya apa? Intinya adalah setelah ini akan ada sebuah ironi diatas sebuah ironi. Cewek rambut biru itu cuma bisa pasrah.

Zetsu sendiri nepukin jidat saking kesal melihat kedodolan sang ketua yang gak peka banget dengan situasi. SasoDei menutup wajah, gak berani melihat apa yang terjadi di panggung.

Tamat sudah.

"Asal kalian semua tahu. Justru kalau Kakuzu jadi dermawan, maka dunia udah terbalik! Dia itu pelit jungkir balik! Dermawan dari Hongkong! Cuma ada tiga kemungkinan Hidan ngomong kayak gitu! Satu, dia takut Kakuzu bakal naikin bon kasnya kalau dia bicara jelek-jelek. Dua, dia udah disuap sebelumnya. Dan yang KETIGA, Hidan itu mulai tidak waras!"

Terucap sudah kalimat-kalimat tabu nan terlarang. Lanjut lagi.

"Bahkan Kakuzu itu lebih sayang pada uang daripada sohibnya sendiri! Kalian denger sendiri 'kan kalau Hidan disuruh ngebabu di kantin tanpa digaji? Hanya orang sinting yang bilang itu dermawan! Lagian, Kakuzu itu jomblonya totalitas banget! Sampai uangnya saja dia panggil Istri! Serius, disitu saya merasa miris kenapa saya harus merekrut orang tidak jelas macam dia! Dan kalian lihat cadarnya itu?" Pein nunjuk cadar Kakuzu, kemudian bicara non formal tanpa sadar, "Demi De…waaaaaaa! Gue sampai nyaris kena asma karena mencium aroma busuk dari cadarnya itu! Gue yakin betul, tuh cadar udah dia pakai sejak dia lahir dan belum pernah diganti sampai sekarang! Selain itu, kalau kalian mendedikasikan Itachi sebagai Kakek Akatsuki *Disini Itachi mulai senewen*, maka Kakuzu itu SESEPUH AKATSUKI! Intinya semakin hina dan gak jelas banget!"

Hening. Pein akhirnya kelar ngomong sambil mengatur napas, seolah dia baru aja orasi menyuarakan semangat juang kemerdekaan.

"Konan, habis ini kita bisa minta ganti ketua, gak? Lo juga boleh, deh," celetuk Kisame saat suasana masih hening.

"Ha ha," Konan cuma tertawa garing, ck ck ck.

Lho lho lho? Terus, terus? Reaksi Kakuzu bagaimana? Seperti apakah reaksinya begitu mendengar kesan Pein soal dia? Tapi penulis dan pembaca yakin atas nama donat(?), kalau Kakuzu bakal menaikkan tunggakan kas bagi siapapun yang telah melukai hatinya.

Dan inilah dia reaksi Kakuzu.

"Pein, kas bon lo kena bunga 99% untuk setiap pembayaran," kata Kakuzu kalem dan terkesan santai banget seolah dia lagi berjemur diri di pinggir pantai(?).

Mari membayangkan situasi canggung disini. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang bersahutan.

Kurang dari lima detik, suasana hening itu buyar seketika berkat teriakan syukur dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain –kecuali Kakuzu dan Pein-. Bahkan Hidan sampai sujud syukur karena Jashin masih mendengar do'anya. Sementara Pein malah melotot sampai nyaris aja keluar tuh bola mata dari tempatnya.

"APAAA!?" teriak Pein gak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dibilang Kakuzu, "Woi, Zu! Kenapa kas bon gue jadi lo naikin? Apa-apaan lo!?" Pein jelas protes.

Sialan Kakuzu, begitulah pikir Pein. Mengingat utang kasnya gak sedikit, gimana cara dia ngelunasin utangnya yang terkena telak bunga 99%? Apa dia harus nunggu sampai Ozawa Maria booking Deidara buat semalam *Maksudnya minta uang hasil bookingan Deidara*?

Kakuzu cuma memandang sinis ke Pein. Kemudian dia beralih pada Akatsuki yang lain yang masih merayakan kemenangan, "Dan untuk Hidan, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, dan Deidara…"

Bukannya dengerin omongan Kakuzu, mereka masih aja nari-nari ala bences di panggung, sementara ZetDeiSaso memanjatkan puji syukur di bangku penonton. Hingga akhirnya, Kakuzu mengucapkan satu kalimat yang mengubah keadaan.

"Kas bon kalian juga tambah bunga 98% untuk setiap pembayaran di awal bulan," ucap Kakuzu bener-bener nista sambil mengambil buku kas organisasi entah dari mana, lalu menulis tambahan bunga untuk para anggota brengsek.

Tek! Orang-orang yang diabsen tersebut berhenti bergerak alias membatu. Sesuai dugaan. Telah terjadi sebuah ironi yang membalikkan semua keadaan. Giliran Pein yang ngakak gak ketulungan di panggung sementara mereka berteriak di depan wajah si bendahara jahanam, "KENAPAAAAA, ZUUUUUU!?"

"WAKAKAKAK, RASAIN LO SEMUA! MAKAN TUH AKTING!" ini sih Pein yang seneng banget kalau ternyata dia bisa juga berbagi penderitaan akan kenaikan kas bon.

"Oi, Kakuzu! Ngapain kita-kita juga kena imbasnya?!" seru Itachi gak terima.

"Iya! Hidan 'kan udah bilang kalau lo itu anggota Akatsuki yang paling baik! Lo denger sendiri, 'kan?" sahut Kisame sambil nunjuk Hidan.

"Resek bener lo, Kakuzu! Gampang banget lo bicara nambahin bunga buat pembayaran kas!" sambung Hidan.

"Kakuzu-Senpai, Hidan-Senpai 'kan ngomong bagus-bagus soal Senpai. Kok kas kami pakai bunga segala, sih?" celetuk Tobi lemes banget.

"Ceh, gak usah sok melas lo, Tob!" bentak Kakuzu bikin Tobi lompat kodok, kemudian dia beralih menatap HidaKisaItaKo, "Gue tau kalau Hidan tadi ngibul bener! Gue sendiri aja tau kalau gue gak dermawan! Gak usah pada akting lo semua!"

Tawa riuh penonton menggema di sekeliling panggung. Melihat Akatsuki yang menurut mereka lagi melawak, bener-bener jadi pemanis acara. Sedangkan Tsunade gak bisa komen apa-apa karena pengen ketawa tapi malu akibat mengingat dirinya adalah seorang kepsek –Gendeng-.

"Hahaha, Tsunade! Murid-muridmu lucu juga!" seru kepsek SMA Kumo, Ei. Dia juga asli ngakak di kursinya.

"Fufufu, bener-bener kompak kelompok Akatsuki itu," tawa feminine kayak gini, udah pasti banget ketawa kepsek SMA Kiri, Terumi Mei.

TsuHana sebagai pembawa acara cuma cengengesan, mengiyakan dua kepsek SMA terkenal yang lain. Terus Tsunade? Dia cuma angguk-angguk canggung. Padahal dibalik itu, hatinya udah senewen pengen banget meninju Akatsuki kita yang telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Bicara soal Akatsuki, bagaimana keadaan tiga anggota Pein yang duduk di kursi penonton?

Deskripsi Akasuna Sasori.

Dia garuk-garuk kepala stres. _Mood_ nya bener-bener buruk setelah mengetahui dirinya dirampok 98%. Padahal dirinya cuma duduk doang di kursi tanpa komentar apapun. Tapi tikus got itu malah seenaknya melibatkan dia ke dalam tragedi penambahan bunga bon kas. Tolong dulu, pembaca. Hutang kasnya yang gak pakai bunga itu aja gak sedikit. Ini ditambah pula dengan bunga 98%. Cari duit darimana dia buat bayar kas bulan depan? Apa dia harus mengikuti jejak Hidan sebagai buruh cuci piring di kantin?

Deskripsi Deidara.

Nih anak dari tadi pundung abis. Penuh aura-aura gelap. Wajahnya sayu banget persis pengungsi yang gak kebagian jatah makanan selama sebulan. Berkali-kali dia bergumam, "Kas tambah bunga 98%... Kas tambah bunga 98%...". Serius, rasanya dia pengen bunuh diri kalau sebagian hidupnya harus dihabiskan hanya untuk membayar uang kas jahanam dari bendahara bangkotan sekaligus rentenir Akatsuki.

Deskripsi Zetsu.

Ini cowok beda lagi. Dia cuma bisa berurai air mata menyadari nasib keuangannya bakal amblas bulan depan. Pikirannya sekarang udah terdominasi dengan angka 98.

Haaahhhh… Kas bon dengan bunga 98%. Ada gak, ya, Tante-Tante borju yang mau gaet dia cuma untuk sebulan kedepan doang?

Deskripsi tiga anggota Akatsuki selesai.

.

.

* * *

Para OSIS terlihat sedang bersih-bersih panggung dan tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya menjadi arena pertandingan. Para tamu sudah berpulangan. Tsunade dan guru lainnya bersalaman di dekat gerbang utama sekolah dengan para kepsek lain sekaligus guru-gurunya. Akatsuki juga gak ketinggalan. Apalagi setelah insiden 'Beri Kesan Tentang Pemenang' itu, bikin hati mereka semua panas kecuali Kakuzu.

Contohnya adalah Hidan. Sebagai pasangan kerja Kakuzu, berkali-kali cowok itu nyumpah-nyumpah sambil mengepel ruang catur.

"Kakuzu resek! Berani-beraninya dia naikin kas bon gue! Lihat aja! Bener-bener gue jadiin tumbal tuh orang buat Dewa Jashin!"

"Berisik banget lo! Cepat ngepelnya! Habis ini, kita harus membawa meja dan kursi disini ke ruang kelas," sahut Konan dari ambang pintu ruangan. Dia menunggu Hidan rupanya?

"Ngapain aja lo disitu? Bantuin gue, kek!" Hidan misuh-misuh. Seenaknya aja cewek itu nyuruh dia cepat ngepel, sedangkan dia sendiri cuma lihatin doang.

Konan menyilangkan tangannya, "Gue lagi malas bantuin lo," ohoho, bersikap sok keren, eh?

Hidan mendecih kesal. Kayaknya dia lagi gak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan Konan. Tapi mendadak datang pencerahan. Dia menoleh ke Konan sambil pasang wajah penasaran.

"Tumben lo mau nemenin gue. Bukannya biasanya lo sama Pein udah kayak lem, nempel kemana-mana?"

 _BLUSH_.

"Berisik. Lagian gue sama dia bukan lem. Dan gue juga gak harus ngekorin kemanapun dia pergi," jawab Konan malah takut kalau Hidan bisa melihat wajahnya merona, "Lo sendiri gimana? Kayaknya lo udah akrab aja sama cewek dari SMA Kumo itu," kali ini giliran Konan yang nyengir genit.

"Hah?" Hidan berhenti mengepel sejenak, "Maksudmu Yugito? Cih, cewek mata kucing itu bukan kriteria gue,"

"Emang kriteria lo seperti apa?" tanya Konan merasa si Hidan sombong juga kalau bicara standar soal cewek. Sok banget dirimu, Dan!

Hidan tampak berpikir sebelum dia bener-bener salah bicara, "Yang pasti dia harus pengertian aja sama gue DAN," dia sengaja menekankan kata 'dan', "Dia juga harus akrab sama lo-lo semua. Kagak enak aja kalau punya pacar yang ternyata malah musuh teman gue,"

Konan membulatkan mulutnya. Siapa sangka pengikut Jashin ini juga punya kriteria tersendiri soal cewek. Diam-diam dia mengakui si Hidan bisa normal juga dibalik sikapnya yang abnormal.

"Tapi, Dan…" ucap Konan setelah hening sejenak, "Lo ngerti kagak apa maksud cewek bernama Yugito itu pas kita datang ke ruang catur ini?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudnya 'Kita akan bertarung lagi dalam waktu dekat' itu apaan? Kagak ngerti gue,"

"Masa bodoh. Gue gak mau memusingkan diri cuma untuk omongan _absurd_ cewek itu," jawab Hidan cuek. Mending dia ngepel lagi.

"Apaan, sih? Omongan itu 'kan buat elo. Atau jangan-jangan dia masih dendam karena lo berhasil mengalahkan temannya, ya?" kata Konan mulai menduga-duga.

"Halah, Nan…" sahut Hidan, "Yang penting lo pikirin aja tuh kalau malam ini Kakuzu bakal traktir kita di restoran dekat stasiun. Malam ini harus kita jadiin momen untuk memisahkan Kakuzu dari para Istrinya,"

Jreng jreng jreng! Kalimat ketiga Hidan berhasil bikin Konan ingat semuanya (Kayak amnesia aja). Dia baru ingat kalau rentenir sialan itu janji bakal traktir mereka sepuasnya di restoran karena kalah tanding catur sama Pein kemarin. Khu khu khu, waktunya balas dendam. Setelah seenaknya bendahara jahanam itu menambah bunga untuk kas bon mereka, diam-diam Konan bersumpah kalau dia akan pesan makanan termahal nanti malam.

Bersiaplah, Kakuzu. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir dimana kau akan berpisah dengan Istrimu.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Fiuh, capek juga. Maaf ya, menunggu lama. Silahkan beri kesan, saran, dan ide anda tentang bagian ini ataupun bagian selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	31. Penistaan Kakuzu Di Restoran Sushi

_Author_ : Hahaha, lagi-lagi gue telat _update_. Maaf, maaf, para pembaca. Soalnya saya lagi ujian semester waktu itu selama dua minggu.

Pein : Alasan aja lu! Gue sampai jenggotan di asrama nungguin elo kapan _update_.

 _Author_ : Yah, gue 'kan udah minta maaf, Pein. Maklumin aja, deh! Namanya anak kuliah.

Deidara : Terus nasib _fic_ kita ini gimana selanjutnya, un?

Hidan : Maksud lo apaan, Dei? Si _author_ bego kita itu sekarang libur akhir semester selama dua bulan. Jadi dia bisa _handle fic_ dia selama itu.

Deidara : EEHHHH? Serius, un?

 _Author_ : He'eh, serius, Dei. Makanya gue lagi bebas, nih! BUAHAHAHA!

Kakuzu : Emm, jadi bagian ke-31 ini tentang gue yang bakal dipalak sama temen-temen gue?

 _Author_ : Yo'i! Tapi bukan itu aja, kawan. Masih ada satu hal nista lagi yang menunggumu.

Kakuzu : Apaan?

 _Author_ : Hehe, _secret_.

Kakuzu : Cih, sok misterius lo!

Konan : _Well_ , daripada mendengar bacot-bacot diatas, mending langsung baca aja, deh! Oh ya, sebelumnya kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah _review_. Terima kasih sekali, ya. Terutama untuk **Jashin Loverz, Anu, ItaIzu's Lover, Frolickin' Flick, dan Marshalia Hardiansyah**. Jangan lupa _chapter_ ini di _review_ lagi bagi para pembaca yang lain. Kalau ada pertanyaan, langsung tanyakan aja sama _author_ , oke? Jangan malu memberi _review_ walaupun hanya sekedar kata 'Lanjut'.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Berkali-kali, ratusan kali, ribuan kali saya mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki cs dan Naruto cs adalah milik dari seorang komikus Jepang yang sekarang sibuk ngurusin Boruto : Naruto Next Generations. Ya elah, MAS KISHIMOTO LAH!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinxKonanxNagato. ItachixIzumi. KakuzuxShiho. SamuixHidanxYugito (Nih pairing bakal ditunjukin di chapter masa depan, khekhekhe).**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTY ONE**

 **PENISTAAN KAKUZU DI RESTORAN SUSHI**

 **.**

SROOOTTTT… SROOOTTTT. Bau parfum tujuh busuk disemprotkan ke seluruh tubuh sama Naruto. Dari bau mangga busuk, durian busuk, sawo busuk, dan bau busuk terkutuk lainnya. Entah dari mana bocah berambut kuning itu dapat parfum nista seperti itu. Mari berharap semoga dia gak beli dari Kakuzu yang pasti ngibulin dia kalau parfum itu adalah parfum kelas dunia.

"Naruto, lo udah bersiap-siap kagak? Lo inget 'kan kalau Kakuzu paling gak suka buang-buang waktu?" seru Sakura dari balik pintu kamar Naruto. Soalnya cowok itu bersiap-siap seperti cewek banget. Entah ngapain bocah itu di dalam kamar tapi yang pasti udah menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Sakura saja cuma 20 menit.

"Bentar! Gue lagi nyariin dasi, nih!" balas Naruto. Terdengar bunyi berisik dari kamarnya.

"Buset dah lo. Ngapain coba pakai dasi segala? Kita 'kan cuma makan doang di restoran stasiun," kali ini Shikamaru yang bingung. Memang Naruto mau pergi ke kondangan? Yah, tapi setidaknya gak kayak Shika. Cowok itu pakai baju tidur _Winnie the pooh_ lengkap dengan sandal jepit. _Well_ , mungkin dia salah mengira pergi makan bareng dengan pesta tidur. Jangan heran untuk cowok Nara itu.

"Eh, Shika, lo juga ganti baju lo sana! Malu gue ngajak orang kayak elo ke restoran tapi lo-nya malah pakai baju begitu!" Ino yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung merutuk. Tapi bocah Nara itu cuek saja sambil mengupil di pintu ruangan.

Lee, Neji, Chouji, Sasuke dan Tenten yang sudah siap dari tadi cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Tenten, Sasuke juga melototi Shikamaru untuk segera ganti pakaian. Sayangnya, Shikamaru balas melotot. Tinggal Neji dan Tenten yang senyum kecut. Kenapa mereka bisa berakhir dengan orang-orang gendeng macam mereka?

"Lo juga, Lee. Gue tahu lo itu ngefans berat sama warna hijau. Tapi lo gak perlu pakai baju super ketat itu, 'kan?" kali ini mata Sasuke beralih pada Lee yang malah sibuk _push-up_ (?).

Tau dong pakaian kesukaan Lee? Pakaian terusan hijau yang sangat ketat sampai memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Lee yang sama sekali gak berlekuk. Bakalan jadi pusat perhatian mereka di restoran kalau membawa makhluk ijo buluk alias Lee. Tapi Lee cuma membalas, "Bukan urusan lo, Uchiha,"

Beda Naruto, beda Shika, beda Lee, beda juga Chouji. Cowok itu lagi ngapain udah bisa ditebak. Apalagi kalau bukan makan? Keripik kentangnya habis dua bungkus sampai remah-remahnya mengotori lantai. Tenten _sweatdrop_.

"Chouji, kita 'kan bakalan makan juga disana. Ngapain lo bawa-bawa keripik ken—"

"Gue laper, Ten. Dan gue juga tahu kalau kita ditraktir Kakuzu makan di restoran," Chouji motong cepet.

"Terus kenapa tadi lo makan di kantin asrama?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya dia udah tahu jawaban Chouji.

"Apaan, sih, Ji? Gue 'kan cuma makan dua piring. Biasanya aja lima piring,"

" **Dua piring gue rasa udah kebanyakan,"** batin Neji ikutan _sweatdrop_ bareng Tenten.

Nah, para pembaca. Dari percakapan diatas, kalian berpikir mereka berada di situasi apa? Jreng jreng jreng, benar sekali! Masih ingat dengan taruhan Pein dan Kakuzu? Sang rentenir kampreto itu kalah taruhan dan harus mentraktir konco-konco Pein sepuasnya di restoran dekat stasiun Konoha. Sekarang Naruto dan kawan-kawan lagi bersiap-siap di kamar asrama sebelum pergi ke gerbang asrama dimana Akatsuki lagi pada nunggu. Yah, menunggu untuk melaksanakan rencana Miyuki.

Hei, kenapa nama sepupu Kakuzu disebut? Rencana apa maksudnya? Mari kita kembali dua jam sebelumnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto tahu kalau _fans_ berat Jashin itu tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama di tempat ini ditemani oleh para nyamuk yang setia mampir di pipi kanan-kirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seluruh anggota Akatsuki melototinya seolah dia itu harus ikut tanpa banyak protes. Maka jadilah mereka sekarang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah taman asrama SMA Konohagakure.

Sejujurnya Hidan ingin sekali segera pergi, kabur atau apapun itu demi tidak ikut nimbrung bareng Pein dan yang lain di taman asrama. Ritual Dewa Jashinnya aja belum kelar. Walaupun dia awalnya tetep kukuh ingin nolak sekalipun mereka mengirim _death glare_ gratis, tapi dia terpaksa diseret Konan karena Miyuki mau bicara hal penting. Mending dia bicarain masalah Jashin, sesajen, mantra, atau hal-hal berbau kepercayaan omong kosong, Hidan pasti dengerin. Lha, ini kenapa malah bahas soal _partner_ bau jigongnya yang sekarang sedang hitungin para Istrinya di kamar?

Berkali-kali penganut aliran sesat itu ngelirik sana-sini memastikan apakah mereka tertarik ngomongin Kakuzu atau kagak. Tapi ternyata mereka dengerin serius banget. Lebih serius daripada mendengarkan ajaran ngawur Asuma-sensei. Haaah, sepertinya dia akan berada di taman dalam waktu lama.

"Jadi, gimana? Kalian mau, 'kan?" tanya Miyuki penuh harap.

"Ya, kita sih mau aja bantuin. Tapi _feeling_ gue gak enak kalau bicarain hasil dari rencana lo," ucap Tenten santai.

"Maksudnya?" Miyuki tidak mengerti.

"Ja elah, lo pikir ini rencana pertama kali untuk membuat Kakuzu dan Shiho jadian?" kata Tenten lagi. Tapi nadanya kesal.

Hahaha! Ternyata masih terbayang di benaknya usaha Konan untuk menyatukan Kakuzu dan Shiho tapi berujung gagal pas pertandingan persahabatan. Ceh, kalau bukan duit, apapun dan siapapun gak bisa buat seorang Kakuzu PEKA. Jadi menurutnya rencana Miyuki ini pasti gatot alias gagal total.

"Gue yakin kalau rencana gue ini bakalan berbeda dari rencana lo-lo sebelumnya," balas Yuki menepuk dada bangga. Terlalu percaya diri tampaknya.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa berbeda?" celetuk Chouji bingung.

Yuki langsung unjuk gigi, "Soalnya Kakuzu setuju bakal menyatakan cinta pada Shiho malam ini di restoran nanti,"

Semua orang di taman itu membulatkan mulutnya. Sementara Hidan _jawdrop_ dua meter. Apa kata Miyuki tadi? Setuju? Kakuzu? Menyatakan cinta? Shiho?

KAKUZU SETUJU UNTUK MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA SHIHO!? DIBAYAR BERAPA DIA SAMA YUKI SAMPAI DIA MAU BEGITU!? Dewa Jashin, Bunuh gueeeeeeeeee! Yah, seperti itulah pikir Hidan.

Begitu Hidan ingin meluapkan rasa _shock_ nya, mendadak dia jadi linglung sendiri karena yang lain malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Seolah seorang Kakuzu itu wajar aja jika dihubungkan sama soal cinta. Sayangnya, bagi Hidan itu sangat tidak wajar. Hello, pembaca. Ini Kakuzu yang dibicarakan! Kakuzu, lho! Bukan orang lain. Tapi lebih tidak wajar lagi kalau bicara soal Tobi. Kalian suruh pilih antara cewek atau lolipop, bocah itu pasti lebih milih lolipop. Dan dinilai dari sikap autisnya, sangat gak mungkin banget dia bisa jatuh cinta pada cewek.

Kembali ke persoalan Hidan.

"Oi, Lee," panggil Hidan. Cowok dengan gaya rambut aneh itu menoleh.

"Kok lo biasa-biasa aja, sih? Ini Kakuzu, lho! KAKUZU!" budak Jashin itu teriak-teriak _plus_ mengirim hujan buatan ke wajah Lee.

"Lha, terus kenapa?" tanya Lee balik sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang kedatangan banjir lahar jigong.

Jashin nepuk jidat. Eh, maksudnya Hidan nepuk jidat. Percuma dia bicara pada si bolot Lee. Mending dia beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Dia 'kan Uchiha. Dan Uchiha itu pasti jenius.

"Sasuke, lo sadar gak Yuki ngomong apa? Kakuzu bakal menyatakan cinta!"

Sang Uchiha bungsu cuma naikin sebelah alisnya. Hidan mendelik. Buset, dah! Ini kenapa Uchiha yang terkenal jenius tiba-tiba IQ-nya tengkurep begini?

"Kakuzu," desis Hidan gemes.

"Iya. Kakuzu?" Sasuke masih idiot. Mungkin terlalu lama dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, bodohnya menular kali, ya?

"Kakuzu. Akan. Menyatakan. Cinta. Pada. Shiho," Hidan menekan kalimatnya kata per kata.

Selama enam detik Sasuke memasang wajah datar. Tapi di detik selanjutnya, perlahan-lahan ekspresinya berubah menjadi _SHOCK_ berat. Usaha Hidan berhasil. Dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Malam. Ini. Di. Restoran. Dekat. Stasiun. Konoha," kali ini, bukan hanya Sasuke doang yang mendengarkan. Tapi orang-orang disekitar juga. Sedangkan Yuki sebenarnya heran juga kenapa reaksi mereka tidak terkejut begitu ketika mendengar Kakuzu mau bekerja sama dengan rencananya.

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

"…."

"…."

"…."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHH!?" taman asrama geger sesaat.

Hidan pasang senyum kecut. Dia jadi bingung kenapa dirinya harus berakhir nista bersama kumpulan makhluk gak jelas begini (termasuk dia sendiri).

"KAKUZU BAKAL NEMBAK!?" teriak Satomi nyaris kena serangan jantung.

"Waow, gue gak nyangka orang kayak dia bisa juga serius selain soal duit," Ryo mangap-mangap tidak percaya.

"Ooohh, jadi itu sebabnya kenapa tadi lo larang Shiho ikut bareng kita kemari…" Rei manggut-manggut sambil lirik Yuki yang senyum-senyum mesum(?).

"KAKUZU-SENPAI AKAN PUNYA PACAR!" ini sih siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah bertopeng?

"Kakuzu yang itu, 'kan?!" yang ini seruan Neji yang ternyata reaksinya lebih lebay dari yang lain.

"Emang lo punya kenalan bernama Kakuzu yang lain?" celetuk Sakura ketus. Jelas-jelas Neji orangnya cukup tertutup persis Sasuke. Dia aja bisa berteman dengan makhluk buluk macem Kakuzu karena cowok itu kebetulan teman Pein yang notabene teman satu SMP. Dan orang lain mana pula yang punya nama Kakuzu yang oh _so_ norak begitu?

"Yah, siapa tahu kita lagi bicarain Kakuzu yang lain. Karena setahu gue tentang orang yang bernama Kakuzu satu-satunya di sekolah ini, dia paling anti banget sama cewek. Bahkan saking antinya sampai-sampai nyebut duit-duitnya dengan istri. Pein udah bilang 'kan sore tadi di panggung pas penutupan," cerocos Neji. Pein diujung sana malah nyengir ( **Note: baca chapter 30** ).

"Nggak, nggak, ini Kakuzu yang itu, kok. Kakuzu yang anti sama cewek, pelit, bercadar dan salah satu anggota Akatsuki," celetuk Yuki menyudahi pembicaraan _absurd_ teman-teman Pein. Dia aja yakin 100% manusia bernama Kakuzu di dunia ini cuma sepupunya seorang. Maklum Orang tua Kakuzu waktu itu lagi males nyari nama untuk anaknya. Jadi saat melihat bidak catur menteri, langsung diberi saja nama Kakuzu.

Tatapan – _Are you serious_?- diberikan untuknya.

"Iya, gue serius," jawab Yuki kemudian menghela napas, "Kakuzu cerita sama gue kalau dia juga punya _feeling_ sama Shiho, cuma selama ini gak berani nyatain langsung,"

Sumpah, Kisame dan Hidan ingin muntah sekarang. Sementara Itachi menautkan alis. Dia bingung sama alasan Kakuzu. Tidak berani menyatakan langsung? Lha terus insiden di ruang peralatan waktu itu apaan? Banyak alasan aja tuh tikus got.

"Akhirnya setelah gue paksa pakai ceramah, sepupu gue itu akhirnya mau juga ikutin rencana gue malam ini. Intinya malam ini bukan hanya sekedar makan, tapi malam istimewa. Jadi gue minta bantuan lo semua buat bantu Kakuzu dan Shiho, oke?" lanjutnya lagi.

Para pendengar menatap satu sama lain. Ragu dengan rencana Miyuki yang kemungkinan besar bakal gagal total. Tapi apa boleh buat. Demi menyatukan cinta versi _beauty and the beast_ , apapun bakal dijabanin(?).

 **END FLASHBACK**

Nah, begitulah ceritanya, saudara-saudaraku selautan dan sesamudera. Lebih baik kita sekarang kembali ke TKP.

"Wokee! _Let's go_!" seru Naruto bersemangat setelah keluar dari kamar.

Sontak Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat Naruto langsung menutup hidung. Bau busuk apaan, nih? Mata mereka segera tertuju pada Naruto yang cengengesan gaje.

"Buset! Oi, Naruto, apa-apaan bau parfum lo ini?" tanya Ino mendadak mual. Dari sekian bau busuk yang pernah Ino cium, bau parfum Naruto mungkin yang paling wahid. Si Naruto juga malah biasa-biasa aja dengan baunya itu.

"Hah? Kenapa? Ini parfum baru gue. Baru beli dari Kakuzu seharga sepuluh ribu yen," jawab Naruto mengacak pinggang sambil unjuk gigi.

Polos banget nih cowok. Jelas-jelas Kakuzu kelihatan banget ngibulin dia. Harganya sepuluh ribu yen pula.

"Eh, lo gila ya? Lo mau bunuh seisi restoran dengan bau parfum norak lo itu?" Sakura masuk mode sangar.

"Sembarangan aja lo ngomong! Ini parfum dari Perancisgakure! Baru diproduksi untuk kalangan artis papan atas!" balas Naruto gak mau kalah.

"Papan atas dari gunung! Papan kebalik baru bener! Lo aja yang terlalu bego percaya sama omongan Kakuzu!" seru Shikamaru bener-bener gak tahan sama baunya. Lama-lama dia tewas duluan di kamar sebelum ke restoran.

"Naruto, lebih baik lo percaya sama kita. Mending sekarang lo ganti baju. Gue jamin Akatsuki yang lagi nunggu kita di depan gerbang bakalan mokad dengan mulut berbuih pas nyium parfum norak lo ini," saran jitu dari Ino akhirnya terpaksa dilaksanakan Naruto sambil bersungut-sungut, menyumpah-nyumpah semoga Kakuzu kena azab, ck ck ck.

.

.

* * *

Tampak seluruh anggota Akatsuki beserta para _OC_ berkumpul di depan gerbang asrama. Sebagian berjongkok saking capeknya menunggu kedatangan Naruto cs. Sedangkan Pein sibuk melihat jam tangannya. Nyaris jam delapan malam. Kalau terlalu lama, mereka bisa pulang larut dan pintu gerbang asrama bakal ditutup. Mau tidur dimana mereka malam ini kalau sampai begitu?

"Haaahhh… sampai kapan kita dibuat menunggu? Gue udah laper, nih!" rutuk Rei kesel. Belum apa-apa, kakinya pegel duluan kelamaan berdiri.

"Mungkin mereka gak jadi ikut. Kalau begitu, ayo kita per—"

"Eh, eh, eh, mau kemana lo? Enak aja bilang mereka gak ikut!" Konan segera menarik kerah pakaian Kakuzu yang main nyelonong aja.

"Tau, tuh! Paling-paling lo pengen menghemat uang lo aja, 'kan? Inget, Kuz. Lo kalah taruhan dari Pein dan lo harus—"

"Iya, iya, bawel amat sih lo!" ketus Kakuzu sewot Zetsu nyerocos heboh. Padahal sebenarnya memang benar. Kalau Naruto cs gak ikut, itu artinya pengeluaran malam ini berkurang. Hadeh, Kakuzu. Ternyata sifat pelit lo masih gak hilang-hilang juga.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Satpam berkali-kali bertanya 'Mau pergi sekarang atau gak?' pada Pein. Pein pun juga berkali-kali minta maaf dan memohon untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Disaat Pein sibuk bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf, datang juga pasukan Naruto yang berlari-lari kecil.

"Yo, Pein! Maaf, kelamaan nunggu, ya?" tanya Neji basa-basi.

"Gak, kok. Gak lama," jawab Pein datar. Padahal jelas banget mereka nyaris jenggotan diluar nungguin malem-malem. Neji nyengir gaje.

"Ngapain aja, sih? Lama banget tau, gak!" Itachi misuh-misuh. Dia merasa keriputnya makin bertambah panjang berkat aksi 'Menunggu yang tidak pasti'.

"Maaf deh, Chi. Maklum, Naruto lagi berulah," Neji langsung menunjuk sang tersangka.

Spontan semua orang menoleh ke Naruto. Sementara Naruto menoleh ke Kakuzu.

"Oi, cadar! Berani-beraninya lu nipu gue! Apanya yang parfum artis papan atas, hah? Balikin duit gue!" Naruto nodongin Kakuzu dengan tinjunya.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" Kakuzu pura-pura bodoh. Atau memang bodoh?

"Kampret, parfum lo itu baunya norak banget, tau! Pokoknya gue gak mau tau, balikin duit sepuluh ribu yen gue! Cepet sini!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto. Kita 'kan mau berangkat ke restoran stasiun Konoha. Daripada kemalaman, mending kita pergi sekarang. Masalah parfum, kita bisa bicarakan kapan-kapan. Oke?" ceh, Kakuzu malah ngeles, takut ditagih. Serem aja dia lihat mata Naruto menyala-nyala ingin menerkam dia sekarang.

Untungnya, Naruto memilih mengalah. Lagian dia juga tau kalau berdebat soal duit sama Kakuzu cuma buang-buang waktu.

"Ya udah, kapan berangkatnya, nih?" tanya Shikamaru. Disaat Pein ingin menjawab, mendadak dia langsung cengo melihat pakaian Shikamaru yang ajib habis.

"Oi, Shika, lo mau pesta tidur apa mau obral baju?" tanya Kisame _sweatdrop_. Apa-apaan itu pakaian tidur _Winnie the pooh_? Dan apa itu yang dikakinya? Sandal jepit? Gila nih orang. Kisame aja pakai kaos biru, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam. Setidaknya dia berpakaian layaknya orang normal walaupun wajahnya tidak normal. Lha, ini kenapa Shikamaru—haahhh, sudahlah.

"Apaan, sih? Yang penting gue pakai baju, 'kan? Daripada gue kesana bugil,"

"Bugil rambut lo nanas! Kalau lo bugil pergi ke restoran, udah gue colok mata malas lo itu!" ancam Sakura senewen. Sembarangan aja si Nara ngomong. Bugil, bugil. Apa dia gak lihat wajah para cewek udah memerah begitu mendengar kosa kata itu?

"Hei, hei, kok jadi pada berantem, sih? Ayo, berangkat!" Chouji langsung narik lengan Pein keluar gerbang. Soalnya perutnya menjerit-jerit minta diisi dari tadi, tuh.

.

.

* * *

Restoran _King_ _Kaitenzushi_ distrik 6 kota Konoha. Begitu mendengar nama restoran itu, semua orang pasti mengakui bahwa itu adalah restoran _sushi_ terenak di Konoha. Harga yang relatif murah tergantung jenis _sushi_ nya dan pelayanan yang bagus membuat restoran itu sering menjadi headnews untuk majalah kuliner negara Shinobi. Dan disanalah tempat tujuan semua tokoh cerita kita kali ini. Dengan menaiki bus kota, akhirnya mereka sampai juga dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Sekarang mereka berdiri tepat di pintu masuk. Memandangi sebentar restoran itu. Bahkan mereka sampai terkagum-kagum karena mereka bukan cuma bisa makan didalam, tapi diluar. Yap, restoran itu juga memberikan meja-meja _sushi_ diluar restoran (seperti lesehan begitu) yang pastinya menunya juga sama dengan didalam restoran. Tak heran jika pemilik restoran ini adalah suami-istri Ootsutsuki.

"Kita makan diluar atau didalam, un?" tanya Deidara pada Pein.

"Gue sih terserah lo semua. Didalam oke, diluar juga oke," Pein angkat bahu.

"Gimana kalau kita pulang aja?" ini sih pertanyaan asbutnya Kakuzu yang langsung ditabokin ramai-ramai.

"Luar aja, deh. Sekalian mandangin suasana kota malam hari," _Tenten's opinion_.

"Gue ngekor Tenten," _Neji's opinion_.

"Luar," Kisame.

"Luar, un" Deidara.

"Luar, senpai!" Tobi.

"Luar," Konan.

"Terserah, yang penting makan," Itachi.

"Gue golput aja, deh," Chouji.

"Didalam aja, dong. 'Kan dingin kalau diluar," Ino.

"Groookkkkkk…." Shikamaru. Weleh-weleh.

"Didalam- _ttebayou_!" tebak siapa.

"Hn…" omongan gak jelas ini pasti para pembaca tau.

"Pulang," Kakuzu yang kembali lagi ditabokin. Dia ini berniat traktir nggak, sih (Kakuzu: KAGAK!)?

"Malas mikir gue," Ryo.

"Diluar aja, Pein," Satomi.

"Aku sih, terserah Pein aja," Miyako.

"Oke, oke. Karena lebih banyak yang milih luar, maka kita makan diluar. Itachi, lo ikut gue nemuin pelayan. Kita 'kan udah pesan tempat disini," kharisma Pein sebagai _leader_ keluar. Itachi manut-manut aja ngekorin Pein masuk kedalam restoran sementara yang lain nunggu diluar.

Selagi Itachi dan Pein mengurus pemesanan tempat, yang lain melihat sekitar. Diam-diam, Konan mengakui keputusan Pein yang cepat untuk memesan lebih dulu. Konan tahu restoran ini memang ramai pengunjung. Tapi gak pernah seramai ini! Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka nyaris gak dapat duduk saking padatnya.

"Ramai bener, Konan-senpai. Benar kita dapat tempat?" tanya Tobi was-was.

"Tenang aja, Pein udah urus semuanya kok," kata Konan tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tobi.

"Hehehe, pacar Senpai memang bisa diandalkan,"

 _BLUSH_.

"Ehem, ehem!" Sasori langsung batuk-batuk gaje.

"Kenapa?" Konan bertanya sinis tapi wajahnya persis cabe ulekan.

"Gak ada, tenggorokan gue gatel aja," jawab Sasori cuek.

"Kenapa, Konan-senpai? Pein-senpai pacar Konan-senpai, 'kan?" jiah, si Tobi makin manasin suasana aja. Gak inget apa insiden pertandingan Pein waktu itu?

"Emm.. i-itu…" Konan malah gagap. Sementara yang lain bersiul-siul gaje.

"Tenang aja, Tob. Malam ini akan ada peresmiannya," sahut Hidan ngeledek.

"Peresmian apa maksud lo, un?" tanya Deidara tidak mengerti. Tumben budak Jashin berkode-kode cinta.

"Ah, nanti lo juga tau, Dei," ohohoho, sok misteri, eh, nak Hidan?

"Ng?" disaat semua orang sibuk menggoda Konan, mata Sasuke menangkap sosok yang menurutnya tidak asing yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya agar bisa mengenali sosok itu.

Seorang wanita yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Jadinya Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya, 'kan? Tapi rambut pirang yang dikepang dua kebelakang itu sepertinya dia pernah lihat. Tapi dimana, ya? Lagian wanita berambut putih panjang didepannya juga tidak asing (Ini kenapa Sasuke diserang penyakit pikun?).

"Yo, ayo buruan!" ucapan Itachi yang baru keluar restoran bareng Pein mengejutkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya Kakaknya itu keluar membawa seorang pelayan.

"Lewat sini," pelayan itupun dengan sopan mengajak kawanan kita menuju tempat yang Pein pesan sebelumnya.

Semakin lama diikuti, Sasuke makin menyadari kalau tempat duduk mereka didekat kedua wanita itu. Dan ternyata memang benar. Satu tempat kosong yang _super_ luas khusus untuk mereka memang tepat disamping dua wanita yang gak asing banget bagi Sasuke. Tapi tetep aja gak kelihatan wajahnya karena ditelungkupkan dan tertutup lengan mereka.

Setelah mengambil posisi, _sushi-sushi_ yang berputar langsung diterkam oleh para cowok dengan barbar. Sementara yang cewek makannya kalem-kalem. Apalagi Chouji. Cowok itu sukses bikin mata Kakuzu melotot karena ambil sepuluh piring sekaligus. Naruto apalagi. Dia sengaja mengambil _sushi_ yang mahalnya selaut. Bukan cuma dia doang, yang lainnya begitu. Terus Kakuzu? Cowok itu cuma bisa mangap-mangap persis ikan Koi yang lagi butuh cinta (Kakuzu 'kan emang lagi butuh cinta!).

"Oi, oi, jangan ambil _sushi_ yang mahal, dong!" kata Kakuzu gak terima. Bisa bangkrut dia dalam semalam kalau begini. Mana mereka main ambil aja jenis _sushi_ apapun yang lewat didepan mata lagi.

"Apaan, sih? Hari ini lo yang traktir, dan terserah kita dong mau makan _sushi_ apa dan harga berapa!" sahut Pein ketus.

"Waduh, _sushi_ salmon! Mahal, nih! Coba makan, aahh!" Neji sengaja manas-manasin Kakuzu. Pakai dipamerin segala. Kakuzu diujung sana udah meletup-letup siap meledak.

"Waahh, makanan penutup!" seru Lee norak pas _pudding_ lewat di konveyor (konveyor adalah alat yang memutarkan piring sushi di restoran _Kaitenzushi_ ).

"Eh, katanya makanan penutup jauh lebih mahal daripada _sushi_ nya, lho," kata Tenten sambil ngelirik Kakuzu.

"Sikaattt!" Lee langsung mengambil _pudding_ tersebut dan memakannya tepat dihadapan Kakuzu. Bener-bener sikap menantang maut, saudara-saudara.

"Hohohoooo, _sushi unagi_ kesukaan gue!" celetuk Sasori ikut-ikutan.

Hidan dan Deidara yang duduk tepat di kiri-kanan Kakuzu ketawa cekikikan melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang sepertinya berusaha membuat Kakuzu mengamuk. Biar tahu rasa cowok satu itu. Seenaknya aja naikin tarif uang kas, pakai bunga selangit pula. Dasar rentenir busuk. Lo makan nih penderitaan!

Saat Hidan akan memasukkan _sushi_ cumi-cumi kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura-aura gak enak berasal dari Kakuzu. Deidarapun merasakan itu. Uh-oh. _Sushi_ cumi-cumi terpaksa masuknya ditunda dulu.

"Pe-Pein…" panggil Hidan takut-takut.

"Hm?" Pein menoleh ke Hidan dengan mulut penuh _sushi_.

"Emm… Lo gak berniat nyuruh kita berdua menahan dia malam ini, 'kan, un?" sambung Deidara berkeringat dingin.

Pein tidak mengerti maksud Deidara dan Hidan. Tapi ketika dia melihat mata Kakuzu jadi ijo terang benderang, sumpit Pein langsung jatuh ke meja. Aduh, gawat.

"Kakuzu-senpai kenapa? Kok mukanya asem gitu? _Sushi_ nya dimakan dong, Senpai! Atau perlu Tobi suapin?" ini sih si Tobi yang gak takut mati malah nyodorin _sushi kappa maki_ pas didepan cadar Kakuzu. Tapi Kakuzu tidak bergeming. Masih penuh aura-aura gelap.

"Wuihh, _sushi futomaki_! Katanya ini salah satu sushi ter **mahal** di restoran ini, lho!" jiah, teriakan nista Chouji barusan langsung membuat aura-aura gelap tersebut meluap ke segala arah sampai bisa dirasakan kawanan Pein yang sedang makan disekeliling Kakuzu. Malah sengaja menekan kata 'mahal' lagi.

Ino dan Shikamaru mendelik, merutuki dodolnya satu teman gendut mereka ini. Tapi Chouji masa bodoh. Dia masih aja teriak-teriak nista mengumumkan mana-mana aja _sushi_ yang mahal, heleh-heleh.

"Ohoho, _sushi ankimo_! _Sushi temaki_! Wah, bahkan _chirashizushi_ juga ada! _Sushi-sushi_ mahal semua!" serius, Deidara dan Hidan ingin segera kabur dari Kakuzu karena gak tahan dengan aura rentenirnya.

"Kalau gak salah ini 'kan harganya se—" sebelum terjadi pembantaian, Ino segera menggeplak kepala Chouji biar mulut ember cowok itu diem.

Kembali ke Kakuzu.

Tubuh Deidara bergetar hebat saking takutnya melihat kepalan Kakuzu menggenggam serbet. Diremes-remes (Deidara membayangkan dirinya diremukin Kakuzu), terus dimasukkan ke mulut dan digigit (Deidara membayangkan dirinya dilalap Kakuzu). Sungguh nista sekali. Tobi yang masih _stay_ diposisinya otomatis _sweatdrop_. Dia berpikir jelas-jelas didepan Senpainya itu ada _sushi_ yang bisa dimakan. Kok malah makan serbet?

"Ada apa, Kakuzu?" akhirnya lagu kemenangan terdengar saat Shiho bingung melihat perubahan atmosfer Kakuzu. Spontan semua orang yang ketakutan menoleh ke Shiho.

"Kakuzu? Kakuzu, lo gak apa-apa? Kok gak ambil _sushi_ nya?" tanya Shiho khawatir. Soalnya Kakuzu belum ada makan _sushi_ satupun. Entah karena hilangnya nafsu makan berkat godaan nista teman-teman atau ingin menghemat para istri. Hanya Kakuzu dan Dewa Jashin yang tahu.

Kurang dari satu detik, aura-aura gelap Kakuzu menghilang dan herannya dia jadi gelagapan, "Ah! Ka-kagak, gue gak apa-apa. Ini juga gue mau makan," Kakuzu langsung mengambil _sushi_ yang lewat didepannya.

Shiho tersenyum kecil melihat Kakuzu kembali normal. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sementara para penonton menatap Shiho layaknya dia adalah seorang malaikat penolong dari aura malaikat pencabut nyawa bermata duitan. Cih, lebay sekaleeeee!

Sayangnya itu gak berlangsung lama, para pembaca. Karena _sushi_ pertama yang diambil Kakuzu adalah _sushi_ paling mahal di restoran itu! Mata Kakuzu spontan melotot horor ke sang _sushi_. Disaat itu, Tobi menyeletuk.

"Lho, Senpai? Itu 'kan harganya—" cukup sudah ulah Chouji, jangan karena ulah Tobi lagi. Untuk itulah gunanya keberadaan Konan disampingnya. Cewek berambut biru itu menjitak kepala Tobi sampai kepala Tobi kepentok sama meja.

"Hehehe, nggak ada, Kuz. Udah, makan aja," kata Konan cengengesan gaje sambil membekep mulut Tobi.

Percuma, Konan. Lo gak lihat Kakuzu sudah banjir air mata menyadari nasibnya yang apes hari ini? Mau dia balikin ke konveyor, tapi gak boleh. Itu 'kan dilarang. Karena peraturan setiap restoran _kaitenzushi_ adalah **tidak boleh mengembalikan makanan ke konveyor**. Haha, malangnya nasibmu, Kakuzu.

* * *

.

* * *

"TENJI, SIALAN!" makian seorang wanita nyaris membuat Hinata lompat dari kursinya. Matanya celingukan mencari sumber suara. Lalu tatapan berhenti pada dua wanita mabuk disebelahnya. Sebenarnya, Hinata cukup kesal. Soalnya _sushi_ traktiran Kakuzu udah 1 cm lagi masuk ke mulutnya jadi jatuh karena kaget.

Hinata langsung menoleh pada Kiba dan memberinya tatapan –Bisa peringati dia, nggak?-. Kiba terpaksa menurut dan berjalan ke kedua wanita itu.

" _Ne, ne, Onee-sama_ , bisa jangan teriak-teriak, gak? Kalau mabuk, jangan disini," ucap Kiba mencolek-colek bahu wanita berambut putih panjang.

"Oi, Kiba, kenapa gak makan?" tanya Shino bingung melihat Kiba meninggalkan mejanya.

"Cewek ini teriak-teriak, menganggu banget," jawab Kiba yang kena serangan jantung dadakan karena cewek yang dia maksud menarik kerah pakaiannya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU GUE GANGGU LO, HAH!?" teriaknya lagi. Karena teriakannya ini, Pein dan kawan-kawan jadi pada ngelihatin. Intinya seperti pusat perhatian begitu. Untung aja, tempat mereka agak jauh dan terpisah dari pengunjung lain.

Kiba bergidik ngeri. Tapi matanya mengerjap-ngerjap begitu mengetahui identitas wanita itu. Otomatis mulutnya menganga lebar selebar kuda nil yang dulu dipraktikkan Hidan pas MOS.

"Lho? Kaguya _-sama_?" gumam Kiba.

"Ng?" oalah, ternyata cewek itu adalah pemilik restoran tersebut alias OOTSUTSUKI KAGUYA!

"Eh, Kaguya _-sama_ kenapa mabuk begini?" tanya Kiba lagi. Ketika Kaguya ingin menjawab, perempuan yang satu meja dengannya mengangkat wajah dan melihat Kiba.

"Apaan, sih? Berisik banget lo, Kaguya!" rutuk wanita itu dengan pose mabuk berat.

Dan kali ini mereka jauh lebih terkejut lagi mengetahui wajah perempuan mabuk kedua.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI (UN)!?"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

Kiba : Hiyaaaa! Mati gue! Kenapa gue harus berhadapan dengan dua wanita ganas, sih?

Shikamaru : Makanya tadi jangan lo bangunin.

Kiba : Gue disuruh Hinata, tahu! Oi, Hinata, tanggung jawab lo!

Hinata : Err, ma-maaf, Kiba-kun. Kalau berhadapan dengan Tsunade-sensei, kali ini aku gak bisa bantu, ya.

Kiba : EKH!? Kalau begitu, nasib gue gimana ini!?

 _Author_ : Ya, terima aja. Sekali-kali juga. Lagian mereka 'kan lagi mabuk. Pasti gak terlalu sadar banget apa yang mau dilakuin sama elo.

Kiba : Ah, lo sih enak ngomong gitu, _thor_!

Miyuki : Berarti rencana gue ini dilaksanakan di _chapter_ depan?

 _Author_ : Rencananya sih gitu, Yuki-chan. Jadi gak apa-apa 'kan gue _pending_ sebentar?

Miyuki : Terserah lo aja, deh. Yang penting jangan nista akhirnya.

Miyako : Nah, sekarang tinggalkan kesan, saran, ataupun ide anda di kotak _review_. Sang author akan membalas dengan segenap jiwa dan sepenuh hati. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	32. Perubahan Rencana

_Author_ : Woke, balasan _review_ dari **Est Ter**. Judul _fic_ ini lebih cocok KISAH KASIH DAN NISTA DI SEKOLAH daripada KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH. Jujur dari hati yang terdalam, anda tepat sekali! Memang banyak hal nista yang terjadi pada kawanan Akatsuki kita selama ini, buahahaha! Dan terima kasih juga bagi para pembaca lainnya yang rela memberikan kesan dan saran demi cerita ini.

Sasori : Nista, ya? Lo gak berniat mengubah judul, 'kan?

 _Author_ : Kalau itu, sih kayaknya gak usah, deh. Lagian pada awalnya lo semua juga gue bikin nista.

Sasori : Udah gue duga.

Kakuzu : Dan gue rasa gua bakalan nista di _chapter_ ini lagi.

 _Author_ : Iya, dong!

Pein : Oh ya, emeng-emeng kenapa lo lama banget _update_?

 _Author_ : Gak ada kuota internet *watados*.

AKATSUKI : EEEKKKKKKKKHHHHHH!?

 _Author_ : Ditambah dari kesalahan pihak _fanfiction_. Masa' gue mau _update_ , selalu muncul ' _fanfiction error type 2'_? Makanya _update_ nya jadi lama. Kesel deh, hufft!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Berkali-kali, ratusan kali, ribuan kali saya mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki cs dan Naruto cs adalah milik dari seorang komikus Jepang yang sekarang sibuk ngurusin Boruto : Naruto Next Generations. Ya elah, MAS KISHIMOTO LAH!**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinxKonanxNagato. ItachixIzumi. KakuzuxShiho. SamuixHidanxYugito (Nih pairing bakal ditunjukin di chapter masa depan, khekhekhe).**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTY TWO**

 **PERUBAHAN RENCANA**

 **.**

"TSUNADE _-SENSEI_ (UN)!?"

Aura membunuh Kakuzu seketika hilang karena kalah saing dengan aura membunuh Tsunade. Ya iyalah, wanita dada besar itu emosi tingkat dewa jadwal mabuknya diganggu sekumpulan kecebong hanyut(?). Padahal dia percaya pada Kaguya untuk membawanya ke restoran miliknya untuk berduaan –bukan dalam arti _yuri_ -. Nyatanya dia harus menghadapi bocah-bocah yang membuatnya stres habis di sekolah.

" _Sensei_ mabuk?" jiah, dengan bodohnya Kiba menantang maut. Apa dia tidak lihat mata serem Tsunade tidak lepas darinya?

"Enak aja lo bilang gue mabuk! Gue gak mabuk!" seru Tsunade tidak terima.

"Terus, apa dong, un?" tanya Deidara bingung. Jelas-jelas Tsunade ber- _hik-hik_ -ria pertanda dia sedang mabuk berat. Lalu kalau bukan mabuk, apalagi?

"Gue lagi minum disini bareng dia!" Tsunade menunjuk Kaguya yang masih menatap sayu ke Kiba, lalu mengacungkan botol bir yang langsung dia teguk habis.

Semua _sweatdrop_ parah. Itu sih sama saja kali! Gak jauh beda dari kata mabuk. Memang susah punya kepsek gendeng macam Tsunade. Bisa-bisanya dia mabuk ditempat ramai seperti ini. Kalau ada orang yang melihatnya bagaimana? Hancur sudah reputasi SMA Konohagakure!

Setelah puas menegak bir, Tsunade balik bertanya, "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini, bocah-bocah tengik?"

"Bukan bocah tengik, Tsunade _-sensei_! Tapi anak baik!" ini sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang ngomong.

"Ooh, kami disini karena ditraktir Kaku—" sebelum Kiba lanjut ngomong, mendadak kepalanya kedatangan piring _sushi_ berkecepatan tinggi. Sukses kepalanya berubah jadi nanas(?).

Tsunade cengo. Sementara sang pelempar piring bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kiba lalu menyeretnya dari sana aka menariknya dari genggaman Kaguya. Setelah cukup jauh alias tidak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar, dias berbisik, "Eh, lo dodol banget, sih! Jangan bilang sama dia kalau gue lagi traktir lo semua!"

"Lha, emang kita disini karena lo traktir, 'kan?"

"Jiah, lo gak lihat Tsunade _-sama_ lagi mabuk? Kalau lo kasih tahu dia tujuan kita kemari, pasti dia bakal minta traktir juga! Udah cukup gue ngorbanin istri-istri gue buat lo pada, tidak buat dua orang itu!" huh, memang sudah bisa ditebak. Pasti Kakuzu protes masalah ini, masalah yang bagi orang lain sepele tapi BESAR baginya.

Sementara KakuKiba bisik-bisik tidak jelas dari kejauhan, teman-teman yang lain cuma saling tatap satu sama lain dengan munculnya simbol tanda tanya dikepala mereka. Sedang apa kedua orang itu? Tapi bicara soal sedang apa, ini kenapa dua wanita yang disegani di negara Shinobi bisa berakhir di restoran _sushi_ dalam keadaan mabuk?

Setelah mengumpulkan mental, Sakura beranikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Tsunade, " _Sensei_ , tumben mabuk begini. Ada masalah, ya?"

Tsunade melirik sebentar ke Sakura kemudian mengambil botol bir satu lagi di mejanya. Maklum, ada lima botol disitu. Tiga botol udah kosong. Dua dihabiskan Tsunade dan satunya lagi Kaguya. Berhubung Kaguya belum pernah mabuk, jadinya begitu, deh. Langsung teler. Wanita berambut putih panjang itu sekarang memposisikan dagunya menempel pada meja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Iya, gue lagi emang ada masalah," jawab Tsunade sambil membuka tutup botol pakai gigi. Semoga saja nggak tanggal tuh gigi keropos.

Kiba dan Kakuzu yang akhirnya kembali ke perkumpulan setelah aksi bisik-bisik, jadi ingin tahu segala persis Sakura si biang gosip, "Masalah apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Gue lagi patah hati," jawaban singkat dari Tsunade ini sukses bikin semua muridnya pada cengo.

"Patah hati? Maksudnya?" Neji makin bingung. Biar penulis jelaskan kenapa ini bocah satu bisa bingung.

Senju Tsunade, sang kepsek SMA Konohagakure seingat Neji –ditekankan lagi SEINGAT NEJI, ya- tidak pernah menikah. Dan setahu dia, dia gak pernah dengar kalau Nenek dada besar ini punya pacar, gebetan, selingkuhan, atau jenis-jenis objek lainnya dalam dunia pacaran. Lha, lalu apa maksudnya patah hati? Hm, Neji bisa nebak kalau cowok yang disukai Tsunade salah paham ke dia.

Maksudnya? Ya iyalah! Pembaca semua pasti tahu kalau cantik-cantik begitu, umur Tsunade sudah 50-an! Mungkin aja waktu Tsunade bilang sama cowok itu berapa usianya sebenarnya, tuh cowok langsung kena serangan jantung dan berakhir di ruang mayat rumah sakit, ck ck ck. Sungguh akhir yang penuh tragedi.

Lalu, apakah persepsi Neji benar?

"Ada cowok yang gue sukai. Cowok itu suer tekewer-kewer macho banget… tampan… kantong tebal (Kakuzu diujung sana langsung naik telinganya. Heran deh dia bisa dengar omongan pelan Tsunade ini)… atletis… pokoknya sempurna, deh…" cewek macem Tsunade ternyata bisa juga ngomong dramatis seperti drama tv _genre angst_. Jujur, Kiba sebagai muridnya yang posisinya paling dekat dengannya bisa melihat setetes _mainly tears_ jatuh dari matanya yang sudah menunjukkan garis penuaan, "Tapi… dia… dia… berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan perasaan gue!" Tsunade akhirnya ngamuk beneran dan menjadikan Kiba sebagai sandera alias jadi sasaran pencekikan.

Sementara Kiba memberontak ingin mencari napas selamat, Tenten menyahut, "Emang dia kenapa, _Sensei_?"

"Ini semua gara-gara lo, Jiraiya!" teriak Tsunade muncrat-muncrat ke Kiba. Kiba cuma pasrah wajahnya kedatangan hujan lokal. Mana bau alkohol lagi mulut Tsunade. Nyaris muntah dia.

Begitu nama Jiraiya disebut, Pein dan Kisame jadi saling tatap. Apa hubungan Tsunade dan cowok yang mempermainkan perasaannya dengan Kakek keturunan kodok itu? Jadi wasit cinta kali, ya.

"Kenapa lo beri tahu dia kalau umur gue udah 50, brengsek!? Lihat hasil dari mulut ember lo itu! Dia nolak cinta gue dan bilang kalau dia gak berniat menikahi Nenek-Nenek perawan kayak gue! Lo tega, Jiraiya! LO TEGA!" teriaknya nista banget ditelinga Kiba.

Ternyata persepsi Neji benar. Satu jempol kaki untuk keturunan Hyuuga itu.

Terus anak murid Tsunade? _Sweatdrop_ massal.

"Ooh… jadi _Sensei_ dari awal gak ngasih tahu berapa umur _Sensei_?" gumam Sakura bingung antara prihatin dan pengen ketawa ngakak.

"Kalau tahu begitu, seharusnya _Sensei_ jujur dari awal, dong. Biar _Sensei_ gak di-PHP-in," nasehat bijak dari Tenten.

"BODOH!" teriak Tsunade kali ini ke Tenten. Cewek itu sampai jatuh ngegubrak saking kagetnya, "Justru kalau gue jujur soal umur gue, mana ada cowok daun muda yang mau sama gue!"

Mendengar kata 'daun muda', Shino jadi berfirasat buruk, "Kalau boleh tau, _Sensei_ … berapa umur cowok yang Tsunade- _sensei_ maksud ini?"

"Hah?" Tsunade melepaskan leher Kiba. Sementara Kiba batuk-batuk dahsyat, Tsunade berpikir sebentar dengan mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri, "Kalau gue gak salah… umur dia itu…"

"Ya?" Sakura makin greget pengen tahu. Bukan cuma Sakura, yang lain juga sama.

SEBENARNYA BERAPA UMUR COWOK YANG TSUNADE SUKAI ITU?

"Err… kalau gak salah…"

"Kalau gak salah berapa, _Sensei_?"

"Err…"

"…"

"Hm….. 17 tahun,"

GUBRAKKKK!

Apa katanya tadi? 17 TAHUN!? _What the hell, man_!? Bener-benar gila nih Nenek satu! Itu sih bukan daun muda lagi, tapi sudah masuk kategori anak-anak bagi cewek seusia Tsunade! Kalau begitu sih wajar saja cowok itu gak mau sama Tsunade, 'kan? Masa' cowok secakep dia harus berakhir tragis menikah dengan Nenek pedofil berdada besar pemabuk nomor satu di Konoha?

"Tunggu dulu, 17 tahun? Berarti seusia kami, dong!" celetuk Ino _shock_ berat. Tsunade naksir berat dengan cowok seusia mereka? Kok dia jadinya agak merinding, ya? Apalagi para cowok-cowok yang merasa dirinya cakep, sontak menjauh dari Tsunade. Sebut saja Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Hidan, Sasuke, bahkan sampai Kisame segala. Entah karena narsis atau apa, tapi yang pasti Kisame terlalu percaya diri sampai harus merasa dirinya CAKEP.

"Lha, jadi maksud lo gue harus cari cowok yang tinggal nunggu panggilan maut begitu? Ya kagaklah! Gini-gini gue juga punya tipe tersendiri,"

"Tipe sih tipe, _Sensei_. Tapi gak harus bocah juga kali," balas Shino geleng-geleng kepala. Disudut hatinya, dia merasa miris kenapa sekolah terhormat yang telah menjadi bagian hidupnya HARUS dipimpin kepsek pedofil.

"Lalu, Kaguya _-sama_ kenapa juga mabuk disini bareng _Sensei_?" kali ini Hinata bertanya dengan sopan. Soalnya seserem-seremnya Tsunade, dampaknya jauh lebih fatal kalau berurusan dengan Kaguya.

Kaguya melirik Hinata dengan tatapan minta dikasihani, "Tenji menyeleweng,"

"Tenji? Oh, suami anda. Kenapa dengan Tenji- _sama_?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dia… selingkuh,"

JLEGERRRR! Suara petir sebagai suara imajiner langsung menjadi latar suara Hinata dan kawan-kawan. Mereka tidak menyangka, dua wanita yang usianya tidak muda ini lagi, bisa merasakan yang namanya putus harapan, patah hati, cemburu, dan keputus asaan akibat CINTA. Ck ck ck, emang kata satu itu ajaib sekali. Bahkan monster-monster garang didepan mereka bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Oke, penulis mulai lebay. Kembali ke cerita.

"Selingkuh? Serius, Kaguya _-sama_?" Shino tidak langsung percaya. Mana mungkin Tenji menyia-nyiakan wanita secantik Kaguya? Kalau Tsunade sih gak heran (Plak!).

"Mungkin Kaguya _-sama_ salah paham aja," komen Konan.

"Apanya yang salah paham!? Kemarin dia pulang dengan bekas lipstik dipakaian dan pipinya! Mana mungkin yang menciumnya itu pria, pasti wanita!" sahut Kaguya logis.

"Yah, siapa tahu aja waria…" gumam Kiba memang ingin cari mati yang langsung digampar bolak-balik sama Kaguya dan hasilnya? Tepar dilantai.

Sesi curhat (atau interogasi?) selesai. Duo wanita mabuk kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja sambil bergumam-gumam tidak jelas. Tapi walaupun begitu, tangan mereka gak lepas dari botol bir yang siap minum.

"Tenji bego…" tebak siapa.

"Jiraiya bego…" tebak (lagi) siapa.

"Beraninya lo khianatin gue…"

"Kenapa lo gak mau nerima cewek kayak gue yang imut-imut ini?"

Makin lama gumaman mereka makin melantur. Apalagi Tsunade. Saking dirinya terpuruk dalam kondisi putus cinta, sisi alaynya sampai keluar. Maksudnya imut-imut itu apa coba? Murid-muridnya bingung ingin tertawa, kasihan, atau mendepak mereka berdua jauh-jauh dari situ. Yang benar saja mereka makan _sushi_ sambil mendengar celotehan cinta kandas duo paruh baya. Tapi daripada cari mati, mereka kembali ke kursi masing-masing dan lanjut makan lagi.

Sayangnya, diantara mereka menganggap ini situasi menguntungkan. Nama orang itu adalah Satomi. Sebagai pelopor cinta –yang mustahil banget terjadi- antara Shiho dan Kakuzu, dia merasa kehadiran Tsunade akan sedikit membantu rencana Miyuki. Dengan otak mesum nan licik, dia meletakkan kembali sumpitnya di piring lalu memanggil sepupu Kakuzu, "Miyuki-san, bisa ikut gue bentar, gak?"

Tentu saja bukan cuma Miyuki, tapi yang lain juga menoleh pada Satomi dan Miyuki bergantian, "Oohh, Sato-san, ya? Ada apa?"

"Udah, ikut aja!" Satomi pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Miyuki. Cewek itu pasrah doang mengikuti kemauan Satomi saat dia menggeretnya pergi dari perkumpulan(?).

Emm, mungkin pembaca bakal bingung gimana posisi duduk mereka. Kalau begitu biar penulis jelaskan. Kebanyakan meja konveyor restoran kaitenzushi bentuknya melingkar. Jadinya mereka duduk juga duduk melingkar. Posisinya begini, nih. Dari ujung kiri sampai balik lagi ke ujung kiri:

Hinata-Shino-Miyako-Neji-Hidan-Kakuzu-Deidara-Tobi-Konan-Sakura-Naruto-Shikamaru-Chouji-Ino-Rei-(kursi kosong)-Mayuri-Sasori-Satomi-Zetsu-Ryo-Shiho-Miyuki-Lee-Tenten-Sasuke-Itachi-Pein-Kisame-Kiba ( _ **Note**_ **: kursinya disusun sedikit berdempetan** ).

Deksripsi selesai, kembali ke cerita.

Zetsu yang duduk disamping Satomi jadi bingung sendiri. Dilihat dari aura-aura aneh menebar dari seluruh tubuh Satomi, sepertinya dia punya firasat buruk, nih. Yah, semoga saja dia gak bakal disuruh-suruh persis babu direncana Satomi sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

"Ini soal rencana lo itu," ucap Satomi setelah berhasil membawa Yuki ke bagian restoran yang cukup jauh alias taman bertepat dikiri restoran. Yah, taman dengan pepohonan yang dibentuk-bentuk huruf _kaitenzushi_ itu memang menjadi salah satu pintu masuk bagi pelanggan yang datang dari kiri. Apalagi disana lagi sepi. Pas aja tempatnya, makanya Satomi bawa dia kemari agar gak didengar yang lain. Terutama Kakuzu.

"Kenapa dengan rencana gue?" tanya Yuki bingung ketika Satomi menggandeng bahunya. Mau ngomong apa sih ini cewek?

"Lo tahu wanita mabuk berkepang dua yang tadi, gak?" Satomi nanya balik. Pembaca pasti tahu identitas orang yang dimaksud Satomi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nenek pedofil dada balon?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yuki langsung jawab cepat, "Tau, Tsunade _-sama_ , 'kan? Kepala sekolah SMA Konohagakure dan cucu dari tuan Hashirama dari _Senju corp_. Kenapa?"

Satomi terkekeh gaje persis setan bertanduk dua. Kalau begini, dia gak butuh waktu lama buat menjelaskannya, "Hehehe, kita beruntung dia ada disini. Mungkin dia bisa bantu rencana lo," ucap Satomi senyum-senyum misteri.

"Kok bisa? Ini 'kan urusan anak muda. Mana mau Nenek-Nenek pedofil gak waras kayak dia bantuin rencana mak comblang begini," gak sangka cewek sebaik Yuki menyebut Tsunade dengan 'Nenek-Nenek'. Ketahuan Tsunade, dia bakalan digaplok. Tapi mumpung orangnya gak disekitar, yah gak masalah, 'kan?

Huh, ternyata Yuki masih belum tahu jati diri seorang Senju Tsunade. Selain menjabat sebagai kepsek, orang-orang yang terkait dengan dengan Akatsuki langsung pasti tahu kalau Tsunade itu dukun cinta(?). Eto, maksudnya mak comblang nomor satu. Yah, walaupun akhir-akhir ini berujung gagal berkat kebolotan Pein.

"Sebelum lo datang kemari, kami ada rencana juga untuk menyatukan Pein dan Konan. Siapa sangka berkat bantuan Tsunade _-sensei_ , semuanya berjalan lancar. Tapi, mungkin bisa dibilang nyaris berjalan lancar aja, sih,"

"Eh?" Yuki mematung, "Pein? Konan?" melintas wajah masa lalu Pein aka manusia tindik dan cewek berambut biru yang hobi banget lipat-lipat kertas. Tapi imajiner Yuki terlalu jauh. Dia membayangkan Pein dan Konan saling berhadapan, mengenggam tangan, senyum malu-malu kodok dan sama-sama mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Tiba-tiba, Yuki merasakan perasaan aneh. Dia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, berdetak begitu keras seperti ingin keluar menyeruak dari dada. Apalagi dia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Apa ini? Apakah jangan-jangan ini yang dikatakan orang dengan…

Jatuh cinta?

Berarti cemburu?

" **Kok gue jadi pengen boker, ya?"** batin Yuki.

Oalah, rupanya itu bukan perasaan cemburu karena dia jatuh cinta. Melainkan hanya perasaan kepengen boker semata.

"Iya, ketua Akatsuki dan rekannya. Kakuzu gak cerita?" kali ini Satomi malah bingung. Berarti Kakuzu tipe jaga rahasia juga. Huh, belom tahu aja dia kalau udah disodorin duit, mulut jahitan Kakuzu itu bakal terbuka lebar persis kuda nil.

"Kagak," Yuki geleng-geleng kepala, "Waduhhh… gak nyangka ternyata ada juga cinta lokasi di Akatsuki selain Deidara," gumam Yuki manggut-manggut.

Gumamannya barusan sukses bikin Satomi melongo. Gantian dia yang penasaran. Kenapa Yuki malah menyebut nama cowok bau tanah itu? Maksudnya apa? Deidara cinta lokasi? Bukannya cewek satu-satunya di Akatsuki cuma Konan aja, ya? Lalu Deidara suka sama siapa? Masa' sama Konan juga? Tapi selama ini, dia gak pernah lihat Deidara ada aksi 'kode-kode' pada Konan.

Sebelum dia berpikir jauh, mending Satomi langsung tanya, "Maksud lo apaan?"

Yuki menautkan alis. Ini memang cuma perasaan dia doang atau memang Satomi dan yang lain belum tahu? "Kata Kuzu-chan, Deidara itu maho sama Sasori,"

DOOOOOONGGGGG!

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Maho? Tunggu, dia gak salah denger, 'kan?

DEIDARA… MAHO… SAMA…. SASORI? DEIDARA DAN SASORIIIIIII!?

Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, napas megap-megap persis ikan kekurangan air, dan tangan yang segera memegang bahu Yuki, Yui Satomi bersabda:

"DEIDARA _YAOI_!? BUSET DAH LO! SERIUS, MIYUKII!?"

Yuki pasrah telinganya nyaris budek berkat teriakan nista Satomi yang gak kira-kira. Emang fakta barusan terlalu mengejutkan, ya (Jelas, oi!)?

"Iya, kata Kuzu-chan sih gitu. Katanya waktu perang dengan geng motor sebelumnya, Kakuzu melihat Sasori dan Deidara berciuman mesra. Begitulah," jiah! Emang dasar si Kakuzu! Mulut busuk penuh jahitannya itu perlu disumpel tisu toilet! Maksudnya berciuman mesra itu apaan? Jelas-jelas waktu itu mereka muter-muter gasing karena pusing berkat melempar anak buah Raidou. Kalau Deidara sampai tahu, bakal diledakin tuh cowok cadar (Deidara langsung keselek di ujung sana).

Satomi menurunkan lengannya dari bahu Yuki. Wajahnya menunduk kebawah, dia berpikir keras mengingat obrolan-obrolannya dengan Akatsuki tempo hari, "Oohhh… pantes aja Itachi bilang Deidara itu hemafrodit,"

"Yah, makanya gue gak nyangka ada cinta terlarang di Akatsuki," ucap Yuki seenak jidat. Cinta terlarang, eh? Nampaknya kesalah pahaman makin menjadi-jadi. Tepuk kaki untuk Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, setelah misi kita selesai, gue bakal bicarain ini sama Pein," tamatlah riwayat kalian, Sasori, Deidara. Karena setelah ini, kalian akan menghadapi skandal terbesar dalam hidup kalian.

.

.

* * *

"Hm?" Itachi langsung melihat layar ponselnya begitu ponselnya bergetar tanda sms masuk. Dia segera mengecek siapa gerangan yang membuatnya batal masukin sushi kemulutnya barusan.

Begitu nama 'Yui Satomi' tertera di nama pengirim, Itachi ngerutin keriput. Satomi dan Yuki belum balik-balik sejak sejam lalu dan sekarang dia dikirimin sms. Sebenarnya Pein berniat menyuruh ItaKisa untuk mencari mereka, tapi isi sms Satomi sukses membuat Itachi membulatkan bibir. Kalau begini, dia gak perlu mencari mereka lagi. _Plan is on_!

"Oi, Pein, lihat nih sms dari Satomi," ujar Itachi sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Pein. Pein bergeser sedikit untuk membacanya dengan seksama.

Kurang dari 5 detik, Pein tersenyum setan. Wokeee, Satomi! Saatnya bergerak!

Pein bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Tsunade serta Kaguya yang masih bermabuk ria. Tingkahnya barusan jadi perhatian HinaShiKiba yang emang posisinya didekat Tsunade. Lagian, Pein sedang berbisik-bisik gaje entah ngomong apaan. Tapi dilihat dari rekasi Tsunade yang sumringah, mereka berfirasat bakal terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Lebih bingung lagi, dua Tante-Tante (tepatnya satu Tante dan satu Nenek) malah ngeloyor kedalam restoran.

Buset, mau ngapain tuh? Tapi sebelum mereka ingin memanggil Tsunade, mendadak Pein berkata, "Kakuzu, lo bayarin _sushi-sushi_ kita sekarang sana!"

Tik! Sumpit Kakuzu berhenti bekerja, masih menggantung pada piring _sushi-sushi_ yang luar biasa murah. Mata ijonya yang biasanya ngejreng malah meredup jadi lampu 5 watt. Dia tahu! Sangat tahu kalau ini pasti akan tiba! Waktunya membayar! _Oh, noooooooooo_ (Lebay)!

"Bayar?" ulang Kakuzu sekali lagi, berharap semoga pendengarannya kagak salah. Oh, ayolah. Dia rela melepaskan cadarnya sekarang asal jangan melepaskan istri-istri tercintanya?

Kehilangan teman? Bukan perkara. Kehilangan pacar? Bukan perkara. Kehilangan duit? BENCANA!

"Jadi, maksud lo? Gue yang bayar gitu? Udah, pergi sana! Lagian kita juga udah sejam disini. Emang kita mau disini sampai kapan, hah?" balas Pein kesel. Terkadang dia miris kenapa dia tempo dulu bisa-bisanya menobatkan Kakuzu sebagai bendahara Akatsuki?

"Kalian juga udah cukup makan _sushi_ nya, 'kan?" kali ini Pein menoleh pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Cukup sih, cukup. Tapi Satomi sama Miyuki belum balik, lho," sahut Zetsu menunjuk kursi Satomi yang belum ada penghuninya.

"Ceh, tenang aja. Mereka bakal gabung sama kita pas pulang, kok," balas Pein santai, "Kakuzu, pergi sana bayar!" lanjutnya lagi mendelik pada Kakuzu.

"Ta-tapi…" Kakuzu sepertinya masih belum rela, saudara-saudara.

"Gak ada tapi-tapi! Cepet sana!" Pein membentak sambil menggebrak meja, sukses bikin Kakuzu lompat kambing, "Oh ya, Shiho dan Rei juga temenin Kakuzu. Pastikan dia bayar makanan kita semua," ternyata Pein cukup pintar juga. Orang macem Kakuzu memang harus diperhatiin saat menghadap kasir. Bisa-bisa dia malah berulah lagi. Tapi, khu khu khu. Ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua.

Shiho dan Rei saling pandang kemudian mengangguk. Mereka lalu mengajak Kakuzu menuju kasir utama. Mengajaknya tentu saja bukan dengan cara lembut, tapi menarik rambut panjangnya yang penuh ketombe(?).

Dengan langkah gontai layaknya prajurit perang yang kehilangan semangat perjuangan, Kakuzu berjalan menuju restoran bagian dalam sambil menyumpah-nyumpah semua orang yang telah berhasil menguras dompetnya malam ini, ck ck ck.

Setelah Kakuzu cukup jauh dari mereka, Pein langsung antusias berseru, "Yo, saatnya kita gabung ke Satomi!"

"Hah?" Mayuri cengo, "Maksud lo apaan?" katanya lagi sambil memperhatiin pelayan restoran yang lagi mengumpulkan piring-piring mereka.

"Bego lu! Ya jelas tentang misi perjodohan kita, dong! Buruan!" Pein kayaknya antusias banget sampai ngepalin tinju segala. Dia kemudian berjalan cepat duluan bareng ItaKisa lalu diikuti yang lain dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Perasaan mereka rencana Yuki awalnya bukan ini. Awalnya mereka diminta untuk membawa dua monyet cinta itu ke taman lalu membiarkan kakuzu menyatakan cinta duluan. Lho kok sekarang berubah? Ada apa ini?

.

* * *

(Di restoran bagian dalam, meja kasir utama)

.

" _WHAT_!? SERATUS RIBU YEN!?" Kakuzu malah teriak-teriak nista bikin nyaris semua pelanggan menoleh pada mereka bertiga. Bener-bener buat malu. Rei cuma bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sukses memerah. Sedangkan Shiho cengengesan gaje.

"Iya, semuanya seratus ribu yen," balas sang kasir kalem.

"Gak mungkin! Restoran kampungan macem gini, gak mungkin banget kita makan sampai sebegitu mahalnya!"

"Kalau memang kampungan, lalu kenapa kamu makan disini?" kasirnya jelas tersinggung. Dasar Kakuzu blo'on. Didengar Kaguya bisa gawat, lho.

"Eh, kasir kampret! Masih untung gue dan temen-temen gue makan disini! Mana ada orang bodoh yang mau makan di restoran kampungan begini selain kami!" seru Kakuzu emosi, gak nyadar omongannya barusan membuat pelanggan-pelanggan lain juga emosi. Maksudnya orang bodoh itu apaan? Tapi kalau begitu, Kakuzu juga bodoh, dong? Hahaha!

Rei menghela napas pasrah, "Shiho, lo yakin gak salah jatuh cinta sama dedemit ini?" bisik Rei sambil menunjuk Kakuzu yang didepan. Jujur, dia ingin Shiho berpikir ulang soal Kakuzu. Apa sih menariknya cowok itu? Cakep? Kagak. Keren? Kagak. Jenius? Cuma dalam hitung-hitungan doang. Baik hati? JAUH!

"Ahahaha…" Shiho cuma terkekeh maklum.

"Woi, manusia cadar! Bayar aja, deh!" sang kasir lama-lama gak tahan juga pengen menabok pipi Kakuzu. Apa susahnya membayar coba? Mana gara-gara dia imej sang kasir jadi hilang. Kalau didekatnya ada spatula, udah ditampol tuh muka Kakuzu.

"Kagak bisa! Pokoknya harus diskon! Gue 'kan bayarin nyaris 30 orang, masa' gak ada diskon?" Kakuzu makin gak tahu diri.

"Emang nggak ada, bego!"

"Harus ada!"

"Nggak!"

"Ada!"

"Nggak!"

"Kakuzu, bayar aja kenapa, sih? Lo buat kita malu aja tau!" Rei makin gak betah berlama-lama bareng Kakuzu. Ya ampun, kenapa coba dia mau menuruti Pein untuk menemani cowok gendeng ini?

"Diem aja lo! Seratus ribu yen gak sebanding dengan makanan kita semua!"

"Bukannya gak sebanding, bodoh! Tapi emang harganya segitu! Lo keras kepala banget, sih!"

"BAYAR!" sahut kasir membentak kasar.

"GAK MAU! HARUS DISKON!" Kakuzu masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Bener-bener, deh.

"BAYAR!"

"DISKON!"

"GUE BILANG BAYAR, MUKA JELEK!" saking emosinya, kasirnya sampai ngomong pakai bahasa gaul. Wah wah wah.

"DARIPADA LO MUKA TOMPEL!" Kakuzu balas ejek sambil menunjuk tompel sebesar bagong di pipi kasir. Kasirnya jelas gak terima.

"LO CADARAN!"

"LO TOMPELAN!"

"AAGHHH, KENAPA LO CEREWET BANGET, SIH!? POKOKNYA BAYAR SEKARANG!"

"ENAK AJA LO, DISKONNYA MANA!?"

"BAYAR, BRENGSEK!"

"DISKON! KALAU GAK, GUE BAKAL—"

"Kakuzu…" sergah Shiho mulai merasa Kakuzu udah keterlaluan. Seketika suasana hening. Rei, Kakuzu beserta kasir menoleh pada cewek cantik kita ini yang memasang senyum kecilnya yang _oh so amazing_ dapat melelehkan es di kutub utara sekalipun.

"Gak apa-apa 'kan untuk sesekali? Lagipula, kamu 'kan kalah taruhan. Harus ditepati, dong," ucap Shiho bersikap dewasa.

Sumpah demi Dewa Jashin, Rei melongo persis orang bego melihat Kakuzu langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang seratus ribu yen pada kasir! Gila, ajib bener! Kakuzu bisa jinak begini ditangan Shiho!? Salut bener.

Bukan cuma Rei, kasirnya juga cengo. Mereka dari tadi bertengkar gaje tapi berkat 3 kalimat dari Shiho, cowok cadar teroris didepannya tanpa babibu langsung menyerahkan uang seratus ribu yen. Hm, emang bener kata pepatah. Orang keras kepala sekalipun akan takluk didepan cinta (heleh).

Sambil memegang duit pemberian Kakuzu, sang kasir menatap Kakuzu yang sukses berurai air mata. Kembali dia _sweatdrop_ parah. Kenapa nih orang?

"Rawat duit-chan baik-baik, ya. Mandikan tiga kali sehari, jangan disimpan di tempat yang terlalu panas, dielus-elus juga setiap malam. Pokoknya… hiks…hiks… jangan pernah tinggalkan dia…" ucap Kakuzu terisak gaje.

"I-iya, pasti…" jawab kasir tersenyum kecut. Harus dia akui, ini adalah hari terburuknya menghadapi pelanggan, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi Kaguya-sama berpesan kalau anda dapat pelayanan khusus jika anda selesai membayar,"

ReiShiKaku mingkem gaje. Pelayanan khusus?

"Memang bukan diskon, tapi karena kamu cukup banyak memesan makanan, jadinya ada sedikit hadiah begitu. Tapi sayangnya hanya untuk dua orang,"

"Dua orang? Berarti salah satunya gue gitu?" tanya Kakuzu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kasir pun mengangguk.

Disisi lain saat Shiho masih bingung, Rei merasa ini adalah kode dari Pein kenapa dirinya harus menemani kedua sejoli ini ke restoran. Pasti ini maksudnya!

"Kakuzu, lo sama Shiho aja, gue gak usah!" celetuk Rei.

Kakuzu menoleh kebelakang, melihat Rei senyam-senyum iblis, "Terus kalian gimana?"

"Nanti gue bilang sama yang lain buat nunggu lo berdua di luar restoran, oke?"

"Ya, terserah deh. Lo gimana, Shiho?" tanya Kakuzu males-malesan.

Shiho otomatis gelagapan ditanyain begitu, "Ya-yah, aku sih ikut keputusan kalian aja,"

"Kalau begitu, pelayan kami akan mengantar kamu dan cewek ini," sahut sang kasir lagi sambil menunjuk seorang pelayan cowok yang tersenyum ramah pada mereka, "Bawa mereka ke tempat yang dikatakan _owner_ ," katanya lagi.

Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian menoleh pada KakuShi, "Baiklah, ikut saya,"

* * *

.

* * *

"Oke, sesuai rencana kamu, saya sudah menyuruh pelayan ke TKP," ucap Kaguya pada Satomi disampingnya. Jika ada yang tanya mereka sedang apa dan dimana, mereka sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak bareng Tsunade dan Miyuki, siap memantau misi perjodohan konyol antara putri tidur dan pangeran kodok(?).

"Terima kasih, Kaguya-sama. Ternyata anda banyak membantu juga," balas Satomi merasa bersyukur banget. Ternyata gak sia-sia dia meminta duo mabuk barusan ikut campur didalam misi Yuki ini.

"Emm… boleh komentar, gak?" tanya Miyuki mengangkat tangan tiba-tiba.

"Apalagi lo? Mau protes?" ketus Tsunade.

"Bukannya gitu, Tsunade-sama. Saya akui tempatnya romantis banget," ucap Miyuki kembali melihat tempat yang telah disediakan Kaguya.

Satu meja bundar dengan dua kursi pahatan kayu. Satu vas bunga tepat ditengah meja yang didekor habis-habisan. Lampu-lampu kecil bewarna-warni membentuk hati. Dan music _soul_ yang didendangkan entah dari mana. Jujur, ini bisa menumbuhkan kesan romantis. Sayangnya, kesan itu bisa hilang mendadak, saudara-saudara karena…

"Tapi kenapa harus tepat disamping pembuangan sampah juga?" Miyuki menunjuk dua bak sampah _super_ besar berjarak tiga meter dari TKP. Mana lalat-lalat lagi beterbangan lagi! Ini sih bisa buat rencananya gagal total!

Lagian Kaguya juga salah. Kenapa dari sekian banyak tempat, harus tempat nista ini yang dipilih? Apanya yang wanita terhormat? Wanita gendeng baru iya! Apalagi dilihatnya Kaguya cuma cengengesan dengan watados (WAjah TAnpa DOSa).

"Kalau memang murid mata ijo bercadar itu yang menyatakan cinta, saya rasa tempat ini cocok dan sesuai banget dengan auranya," jawab Kaguya.

"Jadi maksud anda sepupu saya SAMPAH, begitu?"

Bagaimana kelanjutan misi cinta Miyuki? Apakah berakhir indah? Atau berakhir nista?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Maaf, maaf, maaf, momen penembakan cinta Kakuzu ditunda hingga _chapter_ selanjutnya. Karena gue rasa kayaknya terlalu kecepetan jika di _chapter_ ini. Jadi, sabar aja ya.

Pein : Asal jangan gaje aja hasilnya.

 _Author_ : Halah, itu sih suka-suka gue, dong! Mau sukses atau nggak, itu bukan urusan lo!

Itachi : Cih, awas kalau lo _pending_ lagi.

 _Author_ : Tenang aja, Chi. Gak bakalan kok. Nah, anak-anak!

Akatsuki : Kami mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Kirimkan _review_ pada penulis cerita ini. Sampai jumpa lagi di _chapter_ 33!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	33. Pernyataan Cinta Ternista Di Dunia

_Author_ : _Chapter_ 33\. Kata orang angka 3 dan 6 sial. Berhubung angka 3-nya dua, berarti _chapter_ ini sial berlipat ganda. Semoga beruntung, nak Kakuzu.

Kakuzu : *glek*

Pein : Gue kok berfirasat buruk, ya? Kayaknya rencananya gatot lagi.

Miyuki : Jangan gitu, dong! Cerita juga belum dimulai, masa' langsung _feeling_ gatot?

 _Author_ : Untuk para pembaca agar tahu lebih lanjut, nanti langsung _scroll down_ aja alias baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_. Karena _review_ adalah penyemangat saya.

Satomi : Dan ini balasan dari _review_ anda, para guest yang tak memiliki akun. Bakal dijawab oleh para tokoh di **Kisah Kasih di Sekolah**. Cekidot!

Sasori : Untuk **Vira D Ace**. Terima kasih banget kalau emang kisah ini bikin ngakak. Omong-omong _chapter_ selanjutnya _fic Girls are better than boys_ mungkin sedikit lama untuk _update_. Sabar ya, heheheh.

Sakura : Gue jawab kesan dari **Wina**. Kata pengarang cerita ini, dia merasa tersanjung karena elo telah muji cerita ini dan terus mendukung dia. Bahkan walau lo ngirim _review_ terus-terusan, dia tetep seneng. Gitu sih kata dia *ngelirik _author_ yang senyam-senyum*…

Shino : **Konaru** , _author_ berpesan ke gue buat nyampein sama lo kalau Kakuzu bakal nista sejadi-jadinya di _chapter_ ini. Jadi gak bisa dibilang keren. Pokoknya _chapter_ ini akan jadi hari sial untuknya.

Kakuzu : Tuh, 'kan!?

 **.**

* * *

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Semua tokoh di fanfic ini kecuali OC adalah milik komikus asal Jepang bernama Kishimoto Masashi, yaitu teman dekat dari komikus Oda Eiichiro, pencipta One Piece.**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinxKonanxNagato. ItachixIzumi. KakuzuxShiho. SamuixHidanxYugito (Nih pairing bakal ditunjukin di chapter masa depan, khekhekhe).**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTY THREE**

 **PERNYATAAN CINTA TERNISTA DI DUNIA**

 **.**

Pein dan kawan-kawan terus berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Satomi lewat sms di ponsel Itachi. Mereka kesana melewati restoran dari samping alias lewat taman dimana Satomi dan Miyuki sempat berdiskusi. Sambil memerhatikan sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mengingat mereka gerombolan, Pein dan Kisame terus mengkomando yang lain untuk terus maju.

Tapi mengingat mereka berjumlah lebih dari 20 orang, pasti jadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang. Apalagi melihat cara mereka mengendap-endap itu. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka melewati pos satpam, dan sudah bisa ditebak. Pasukan kavaleri kita ditahan sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan. Satpam itu berdiri tegak didepan Pein dan Kisame yang membelakanginya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan anggota.

Sementara para anggota yang dimaksud spontan berhenti dengan wajah horor, menyadari sang satpam sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura membunuh. Pein jadi bingung melihat teman-temannya mendadak bertingkah aneh. Disuruh berjalan, kenapa berhenti? Begitu dia dan Kisame berbalik, mereka lompat kodok saking shock berat. Si satpam melotot angker pada mereka berdua.

"PAMAN SATPAM!?"

"Siapa kalian? Mengendap-endap begitu!" seru satpam sangar. Pandangannya meneliti pasukan cinta kita semuanya satu-persatu. Sampai akhirnya tiba pada Kisame.

Dia terdiam sebentar. Jujur saja, menurutnya Kisame JAUH lebih mencurigakan dari Pein. Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, sang satpam bersabda, "KALIAN, IKUT SAYA!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Resek bener! Satpam bedebah itu seenaknya aja menilai kita!" rutuk Itachi kesel setelah berhasil keluar dari ruang interogasi satpam. Bisa-bisanya satpam itu mendakwa mereka sebagai pasukan dedemit dari gua batu! Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak penggemar, Uchiha Itachi si Kakek Akatsuki kita gak terima.

"Tahu, tuh! Ini semua berkat wajah-wajah _most wanted_ kalian, dia jadi curiga kalau kita ini kelompok dedemit!" sahut Konan.

"Enak aja lu! Gue gak terima wajah seganteng gue dibilang salah satu kawanan dedemit!" sikap narsis Sasuke kumat. Cowok ini langsung mengibaskan(?) rambut pantat ayamnya yang dibalas kibasan rambut penuh ketombe dari Itachi. Jadilah mereka saling mengibas rambut dengan nista, ck ck ck.

"Ganteng dari laut! Satpam tadi sempat bilang kalau gaya rambut lo nyentrik banget, 'kan?" balas Konan narik rambut Sasuke sampai cowok itu meringis kesakitan.

"Oi, justru gara-gara muka Kisame yang kriminal banget, kita jadi dicurigain! Kenapa lo jadi salahin gue?" Sasuke gak terima rambutnya yang menurutnya keren dibilang nyentrik. Apakah satpam itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya itu sama dengan seorang tokoh di anime tema ninja yang namanya sama dengannya? Terkenal diantara cewek?

Err, ini apa hanya penulis atau pemikiran Sasuke barusan sepertinya gak asing, ya? Haaah, sudahlah, kembali ke topik.

"Lo juga, Tobi! Pakai topeng begitu, disangka teroris Irak lo!" walah, Shikamaru malah ikutan nimbrung dan makin memanasi keadaan.

Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Tobi. Apalagi kalau bukan nangis gaje? "Hueeeeee! Tobi bukan teroris Irak! Yang teroris Irak itu Kakuzu _-senpai_! Kakuzu _-senpai_ 'kan bercadar!" penulis yakin Kakuzu di ujung sana sedang batuk-batuk dahsyat.

Mayuri menghela napas pasrah mendengar sohib-sohibnya malah bertengkar menentukan siapa yang membuat mereka jadi disalah pahami Paman satpam. Daripada telinganya sakit mendengar ocehan tidak jelas, mending dia langsung bilang saja, "Sudahlah, kalian semua. Alasan sebenarnya kita ditarik paksa tadi karena Paman satpam curiga lihat Kisame. Wajah Kisame 'kan gak kayak manusia. Wajar aja dia dicurigain,"

ZLEBBB! Kisame bisa merasakan panah imajiner menusuk jantungnya karena celetukan dari Mayuri ini. Pein cuma ketawa hambar, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Soalnya apa kata Mayuri ada benarnya juga. Pandangan terakhir kali dari satpam itu memang ditujukan pada Kisame.

Shikamaru manggut-manggut setuju sama celetukan Mayuri. Melihat warna kulit aneh kayak gitu, siapa yang gak bakal curiga? "Kayaknya kalau festival sekolah kita dimulai, Kisame bisa kita andalkan sebagai tokoh utama,"

"Wah, bener juga! Festival 'kan temanya _Halloween_. Tanpa _make up_ , Kisame udah mirip setan, 'kan?" sahut Sasori gak tahu diri. Maksudnya gak tahu diri? Ya iyalah! Jelas-jelas Kisame itu salah satu sohibnya, dia malah ikut-ikutan menghina pula. Ck, dasar pengkhianat.

Kisame spontan jatuh lebay dalam posisi berlutut layaknya sedang menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama _genre tragedy_ dan _angst_. Dalam hati, dia terus mengingat alias kilas balik tentang dirinya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang telah dia terima dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Sebuah _flashback_ , eh?

Benar juga. Sangat benar sekali. Hinaan apa yang gak pernah didapatkan Kisame? Dari siluman air, manusia blasteran hiu, dedemit samudera pasifik, tunangan ikan sarden, hiu dari perkumpulan tukang sirkus, dan hinaan-hinaan terkutuk lainnya. Bahkan pernah Kisame membaca sebuah cerita buatan penulis-penulis dari dunia _fanfiction_ , dia menemukan fakta bahwa namanya sama dengan seorang tokoh penjahat dari anime Naruto. Dan apa yang dia temukan di cerita-cerita tersebut? Sebuah ironi diatas ironi, HINAAN lagi. Dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merasa sedih, pembaca. Kenapa nama Kisame harus jadi target caci makian dari para penulis _fanfiction_ tema _humor_? Ck ck, malang sekali nasibmu, nak.

"Sasori, lo gak boleh ngomong gitu. Kisame 'kan teman lo juga. Walaupun wajah Kisame emang gak sebanding dengan lo (Kisame makin _down_ ), tapi dia 'kan juga punya hati. Jangan hina dia seenak jidat lo aja, dong," nasihat dari Miyako ini sontak bikin semua orang menoleh padanya. Tinggal Miyako yang celingukan bingung.

"Kenapa lihatin gue kayak gitu?"

"Lo bela Kisame…" ucap Zetsu mengungkapkan fakta.

"Terus?"

"Jangan-jangan lo suka sama Kisame, ya?" tanya Hidan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sambil berharap jawaban Miyako tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

Krik-krik, krik-krik…

"…." hening.

"…" masih hening.

"…" bibir Miyako sedikit terbuka.

"… hah?" akhirnya bergumam juga.

"Oh, tidak, jangan lagi! Sudah cukup Shiho _-chan_ ku jatuh cinta pada pangeran buruk rupa maniak uang itu! Gue gak rela kalau Miyako gue yang cantik seksi begini jatuh cintrong juga pada manusia Akatsuki berwajah jamban kelindes traktor begitu!" ini sih Ino yang parno saking takutnya mengetahui tragedi miris ini. KENAPA PENULIS _FANFIC_ INI SAMPAI HARUS MENJODOHKAN DUO DEWI DENGAN DUO GELANDANGAN!?

Miyako _sweatdrop_ , "Ino, lo salah paham. Gue gak ada perasaan khusus sama Kisame,"

Ino otomatis berhenti mengguncang-guncang bahu Miyako, "…Eh?" dan kali ini bukan cuma Ino, tapi semua orang termasuk Kisame sendiri.

"Kisame itu 'kan temen gue. Yah, gue gak suka aja kalau temen gue dihina," jelas Miyako lagi.

Spontan mereka semua menghela napas lega, kecuali Kisame. Eh, apakah dia kecewa? Bukan, saudara-saudara. Dia sekarang sedang menangis bahagia, menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ini ada yang perhatian padanya. Maklum, dia belum pernah dapat perhatian cewek selain dari Emaknya sendiri.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, kenapa kita jadi bahas Kisame? Kita 'kan harus segera ke tempat Satomi!" jiah, Zetsu baru sadar kalau mereka terlalu asyik menghina Kisame sampai-sampai lupa tujuan awal.

Sementara Pein sendiri nepuk jidat, baru sadar dia, "Sial, gue baru ingat! Ya udah, ayo buruan! Nanti Satomi sama yang lain jadi kelamaan nunggu,"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Satomi dari tadi terus melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah benar-benar terlambat! Kemana saja Pein dan anggotanya? Katanya peduli dengan nasib cinta Kakuzu, tapi nyatanya telat datang ke TKP. Sedangkan Miyuki tetap terjaga pandangannya ke Kakuzu dan Shiho. Pelayan suruhan Kaguya sudah datang dan menghidangkan makanan dan minuman di meja mereka, bahkan sampai bawa-bawa lilin segala. Katanya sih biar romantis gitu, itu yang dikatakan pelayan. Shiho jelas tersipu. Terus Kakuzu? Masih misteri karena tertutup cadar, ehehe.

Tapi Kakuzu tetap Kakuzu, 'kan? Dia punya firasat buruk kalau makanan dan minuman itu juga harus dibayar. Jadi dengan mata ijo menyala jauh lebih terang dari lampu-lampu kecil milik Kaguya, dia bertanya pada pelayan layaknya rentenir mau malak, "Eh, pelayan. Makanan ini semua harus gue bayar?"

"Oh, tidak. Ini semua **gratis** ," kata favorit Kakuzu keluar juga. Kakuzu langsung bernapas lega. Shihonya _sweatdrop_ , ck ck ck.

"Memangnya kalau gak gratis, lo gak mau bayarin?" tanya Shiho menguji dan sepertinya dia udah tahu jawaban Kakuzu.

Dengan gaya alay sok asyik, bendahara bangkotan Akatsuki itu bersabda, "Ya jelas banget, dong! Gue udah ngeluarin 100 ribu yen buat mantan siluman tindik, Kakek-Kakek muda keriputan, banci pirang, penggila _barbie_ , manusia bunga bangkai, tunangan ikan sarden, pahlawan bertopeng, cowok ubanan aliran sesat, maniak kertas, kucing garong, pantat ayam, pangeran tidur, dan makhluk-makhluk gaje lainnya! Gue gak mau dompet gue terkuras lebih dari ini!" Kakuzu asli megap-megap saking gak pakai napas bilang kalimat _super_ panjang begitu.

Tsunade, Satomi, Miyuki, Kaguya? _Sweatdrop_ massal, ck ck ck.

"Hei, nak… mungkin ada kesalah pahaman disini…" gumam Kaguya.

"Eh?" alis Miyuki naik sebelah.

"Mungkin Kakuzu yang disukai teman kamu yang bernama Shiho itu bukan Kakuzu yang 'itu'…" kata Kaguya lagi menunjuk manusia cadar Akatsuki.

"Hah? Anda bicara apa? Memang Kakuzu yang itu, kok," kali ini Satomi yang bingung. Lagian kembali lagi penulis mengingatkan bahwa mungkin di dunia ini orang yang bernama norak KAKUZU itu hanya anggota Akatsuki kita seorang. Siapa lagi coba?

Tsunade mendecak kesal. Sebagai kepsek yang sering berurusan dengan Akatsuki dan konco-konconya, dia hapal betul bagaimana sifat mereka satu-persatu, "Bocah bernama Kakuzu itu memang begitu. Penggila duit. Gak usah heran," sambung Tsunade.

"Bukan begitu. Coba pikirkan dulu, Tsunade _-sama_. Gak mungkin anak secantik itu bisa suka sama maniak uang begitu! Ini pasti ada yang salah!" hahaha, ternyata seorang Kaguya juga gak percaya! "Bagaimana kalau saya sekarang kesana dan menyadarkan anak bernama Shiho itu untuk berpikir ulang? Sebelum dia menyesal seumur hidupnya!" Kaguya masuk mode lebay nan alay, saudara-saudara.

Tsunade menyengir, "Gak sampai seumur hidup juga, 'kan? Berlebihan banget sih, lo!" gak habis pikir Tsunade kalau soal cinta begini, Kaguya bisa terlalu _overacting_. Maklum, disaat dirinya sedang dilanda keraguan apakah suaminya selingkuh atau tidak, jadi Kaguya dari tadi salah tanggap aja.

Miyuki lebih mengacuhkan pembicaraan omong kosong dua wanita disegani di Konoha, lebih asyik melihat Kakuzu lagi ngobrol sama Shiho. Dia yakin dan sangat percaya bahwa Shiho adalah bidadari yang ditakdirkan untuk mengubah sikap maniak sepupunya yang terkadang bisa bikin enek itu. Intinya? Intinya dia akan mendukung penuh hubungan sepupunya walaupun itu harus membuatnya sedikit bertahan lama di Konoha.

Waow! Tepuk tangan untuk saudari Miyuki ( _backsound_ : prok prok prok!)!

"Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng, si Pein lama banget. Kemana tuh orang?" celetuk Tsunade udah karatan menunggu Pein yang belum nongol juga batang hidungnya.

"Gak tau, _sensei_. Yang pasti udah gue hubungi dia," balas Satomi gak nyadar kalau dia barusan ngomong gak sopan sama gurunya sendiri. Tapi sudahlah. Lagian Tsunade juga bukan tipe guru yang perlu disopanin (plak!).

Tiba-tiba keempat detektif kurang kerjaan kita menyadari sedikit suara gemerisik semak-semak dibelakang bak sampah. Akibatnya sempat menjadi perhatian KakuShi yang lagi ngobrol. Tapi mungkin mereka pikir itu kucing atau apa kali, makanya ngacuhin saja dan kembali mengobrol sambil makan. Sayangnya SatoTsuKaguMiyu tahu kalau itu bukan pasukan kucing, melainkan pasukan bantuan cinta yang siap diterjunkan ke medan perang.

26 orang telah datang juga. Mereka dibagi dua alias 13 orang dibelakang bak sampah 1 dan sebagian lagi dibelakang bak sampah 2. Benar-benar pemilihan posisi yang buruk. Bau busuk yang jauh lebih busuk dari bau parfum tujuh busuk terkutuk Naruto benar-benar bikin mereka nyaris semaput. Bahkan sampai sedikit bergeser menjauhi bak sampah sambil terus berusaha tidak diketahui Kakuzu dan Shiho. Diam-diam, mereka merutuki Miyuki dan Satomi yang sembarangan aja milih tempat (Jiah, belum tahu aja mereka kalau Kaguya dalangnya).

 _Drrt drrt_. Ponsel Satomi bergetar tanda sms masuk. Dia langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan mengetahui Pein yang mengirim. Tapi saat dia membaca isi pesannya, dia cuma bisa nyengir.

 _KENAPA HARUS DIDEKAT TONG SAMPAH SUPER BESAR INI, HAH!? LO BERNIAT BUNUH GUE ATAU APA!? LO BERUNTUNG KAKUZU PAKAI CADAR, MAKANYA DIA GAK BISA MENCIUM BAU NISTA INI! TAPI SHIHO!? GUE YAKIN TUH CEWEK PASTI MUNTAH KALAU KAKUZU GAK DIDEPANNYA!_

Wah wah wah, dikapital semua lagi hurufnya. Miyuki dan Tsunade yang dikiri-kanan Satomi juga ikut membaca. Mereka bertiga spontan melirik ke Pein yang cukup dekat dari mereka yang sedang balas melirik kesal.

 _Bukan salah kami, brother_. Penulis yakin itu arti lirikan MiyuTsuSato pada Pein.

"Oke, ini saatnya, Miyuki _-san_ ," ucap Satomi pelan menoleh ke Miyuki. Mereka berdua saling mengangguk setuju. Saatnya rencana dijalankan!

* * *

.

Ponsel Pein bergetar beberapa kali. Spontan hal itu jadi perhatiannya dan segera membaca pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Satomi. Cewek itu membalas pesannya sebelumnya dengan 'Sekarang saatnya, Pein. Malam ini adalah malam penentuannya!'. Pein mengangguk paham, dia sangat mengerti. Kemudian ketua Akatsuki kita melirik Kisame yang disampingnya dan menunjukkan isi pesan Satomi. Untung saja manusia ikan itu cepat tanggap. Kisame segera berkode-kode nista dengan Lee yang tiarap(?) dikanannya.

Tidak sampai 10 detik, Kisame dan Lee dengan perlahan alias berhati-hati berpindah posisi menuju tanaman pagar yang berjarak kira-kira 8 meter dari belakang Shiho ( **Note : Kakuzu dan Shiho duduk berhadapan** ). Sambil membawa buku gambar ukuran A1 dan spidol -yang penulis juga tidak tahu entah dapat dari mana-, mereka berhasil sampai di tujuan dengan cara tiarap sambil maju (penulis gak tahu apa nama gerak latihan perang ini).

Sementara Kakuzu yang terbawa suasana keasyikan ngobrol, jadi kaget melihat dua penampakan dari belakang Shiho. Satu sosok biru langsat(?) dan makhluk gaje berambut aneh sukses bikin seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Shiho yang menyadari perubahan suasana itu jadi bingung. Saat dia mau bertanya Kakuzu itu kenapa, mendadak bocah rentenir itu teriak, "GYAAAAAAAAA! SILUMAAAAAAANNN!"

" _What the-?_ " Kisame dan Lee cengo lihat reaksi Kakuzu. Tapi sebelum sempat beraksi, mereka buru-buru tiarap balik karena Shiho tiba-tiba berbalik, melihat kebelakang! Gawat, gawat, gawat! Mereka gak ketahuan, 'kan? Lagian apa maksud Kakuzu barusan? SIAPA YANG DIA MAKSUD DENGAN SILUMAN TADI!?

Sedangkan Shiho masih celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang dimaksud Kakuzu. Tapi tetap aja dia gak melihat apa-apa. Kembali lagi dia menoleh ke Kakuzu, "Kakuzu, gak ada siapa-siapa, tuh. Mungkin cuma perasaan lo aja,"

"Ka-kagak! Gue yakin tadi gue lihat dua siluman!"

"Dua?" Shiho mendadak takut, pembaca. Lagian, Kakuzu bener-bener o'on. Kalau Shihonya takut dan minta pergi dari sana, rencananya bisa-bisa jadi berabe, 'kan?

"I-iya! Yang satu siluman ikan pari dan satu lagi siluman _kappa_! Gue yakin tadi mereka muncul dari tanaman pagar dibelakang lo!" balas Kakuzu sambil nunjuk tempat persembunyian Kisame dan Lee.

* * *

.

Situasi Kisame-Lee…

.

"Resek bener si Kakuzu! Gue dibilang siluman ikan pari!? Seumur-umur gue sering dibilang hiu, dia malah bilang gue ikan pari!" jiah, ternyata Kisame mempermasalahkan panggilan Kakuzu untuknya. Sekedar info, dia lebih suka dibilang hiu daripada ikan pari. Katanya sih, hiu itu 'kan _strong_ dan _cool_ (?). Beda dari ikan pari yang bentuknya tipis begitu. Secara dia 'kan kekar (heleh).

"Lo masih mending, Kis! Gue? Siluman _kappa_ apanya!? Emang gue kura-kura!?" Lee juga gak terima.

"Lo sih wajar, bego! Rambut mangkuk dan pakaian serba hijau lo ini emang bisa bikin orang salah kaprah!"

"Tunggu, kenapa lo ikutan ngehina gue? Lo juga seharusnya ngaca!"

"Hah? Siapa yang hina elo? Gue justru ngomong kenyataan kali! Asal lo tahu, ditempat tinggal gue, gue dikenal sebagai Kisame si hiu seksi. Secara gue ini 'kan tampan, keren, kekar dan kulit gue biru eksotis gini," Kisame pasang gaya sok aksi yang pasti sukses bikin Lee mati-matian nahan muntah.

Ck ck ck, Kisame memang makhluk berpemikiran langka, ya. Dimana-mana yang namanya kulit eksotis pasti kulit coklat atau yang warna yang lebih gelap. Sejak kapan warna biru cat tembok begitu masuk kriteria eksotis? Darimana dia dapat istilah omong kosong begitu? Apa dia mendapatkannya saat membaca keuntungan pemakaian _body lotion_ milik Konan yang bisa mengubah warna kulit jadi lebih eksotis? Entahlah, penulis gak tahu. Karena seingat penulis, Konan berkulit putih. Kalau seandainya Konan punya _body lotion_ norak itu, berarti ada duo bego di Akatsuki.

.

* * *

 _Tap tap tap_ …

DEGG! Jantung Kisame dan Lee terpacu cepat. Mereka menyadari kalau Shiho berjalan mendekati mereka untuk memastikan omongan Kakuzu. Langkahnya semakin dekat. Keringat bercucuran deras di wajah mereka. Kisame dan Lee bahkan sampai mengucapkan jampi-jampi yang sering diucapkan Hidan saat ritual nistanya ke Dewa yang entah siapa namanya itu. Dalam hati mereka terus berharap semoga gak ketahuan!

Disisi lain, para pasukan termasuk empat detektif memasang tampang panik. Shiho semakin dekat dengan tempat persembunyian mereka! Apa boleh buat, kalau terus begini, rencana bisa gagal. Jadi mereka harus segera bertindak! Karena itulah, Pein segera melempar kerikil kecil kearah Kakuzu. Tepat sasaran! Kakuzu langsung celingukan mencari sosok pelempar dan pandangannya berhasil menangkap Pein yang nyembul dari tanaman pagar.

" **Pein? Buset dah! Sejak kapan dia hobi sembunyi didekat bak sampah begitu?"** batin Kakuzu nista.

Lupakan kebingungan Kakuzu. Pein segera melambai-lambaikan tangan ke Kakuzu, kemudian menunjuk Shiho dan mempraktikkan simbol silang dengan tangannya. Kakuzu cengo, dia gak ngerti maksudnya apaan. Jadinya Kakuzu cuma bergumam 'hah?' yang sukses bikin Pein nepuk jidat.

Kembali lagi Pein membuat sandi morse(?) dadakan dengan menunjuk Shiho lagi dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang artinya 'SURUH DIA BALIK, BEGO!'.

 _TING_! Kakuzu langsung mengerti. Apalagi dia melihat beberapa teman-temannya nyembul dari dekat bak sampah. Dia mengerti kalau sekarang dia sedang dalam posisi dalam rencana! Itu artinya dua siluman yang dia lihat barusan adalah temannya sendiri! Gawat, Shiho tinggal dua meter lagi ke tempat KisaLee!

"Shiho!" teriak Kakuzu.

 _Tap_. Langkah Shiho berhenti. Cewek itu menoleh, "Ada apa, Kakuzu?"

"Err… i-itu, ada yang mau gue bilang. Bisa lo duduk bentar, gak?" Kakuzu terus berdo'a ke Dewanya Hidan semoga entah siapapun dua makhluk yang dilihatnya tadi gak dilihat Shiho. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya dia bergantung pada Dewa Jashin, biasanya kagak.

"Oohhh… baiklah…" fiuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…. Untuuuuuuuung saja Shiho mendengar Kakuzu dan segera balik ke kursinya, meninggalkan KisaLee yang sekarang bisa bernapas lega. Pein dan kawan-kawan pun kembali menunduk alias menyembunyikan diri agar gak ketahuan Shiho.

Sementara itu, keempat detektif kurang kerjaan kita meneguk ludah saking takut gagalnya rencana perjodohan ini berkat kebolotan tokoh utama, "Resek, tadi itu nyaris banget…" gumam Miyuki.

"Dasar Kakuzu bodoh. Jelas-jelas Kisame itu teman seasramanya. Masa' Kisame yang nyembul tiba-tiba begitu, dia gak bisa ngenalin? Bener-bener, deh," ini gumaman Satomi yang kesel banget sama Kakuzu.

.

* * *

Kembali ke KakuShi…

.

"Jadi, lo mau ngomong apa?" tanya Shiho tersenyum manis banget. Kaguya yang melihat senyumnya makin gak percaya cewek secakep dia bisa kecantol sama makhluk buruk rupa Akatsuki. Tapi itulah cinta, 'kan? Ehehehe.

Kakuzu yang tadi memanggilnya spontan jelas gugup. Karena dia gak tahu harus ngomong apa! Ini semua gara-gara Miyuki! Coba dia bilang kalau rencananya berubah, pasti dia gak akan kagok begini. Padahal sepupunya itu berencana sejak awal kalau pernyataan cintanya di taman. Bukan disamping bak sampah raksasa. Tapi yang bikin bendahara kita satu ini heran adalah Shiho kok kelihatan biasa saja. Apa dia gak merasa gak nyaman berkat bau busuk yang jauh lebih busuk dari bau sesajen Hidan? Malah cewek itu sekarang sedang tersenyum manis padanya lagi.

"Err… gu-gue mau ngomong… err…" INI PERTAMA KALINYA KAKUZU GUGUP, PEMBACA! Mengingat dirinya selalu percaya diri soal duit, memalak, nyolong ( _what_!?), hitung-hitungan, nagih uang kas dan hal-hal berkaitan dengan rentenir lainnya, sangat tidak mungkin bagi seorang Kakuzu untuk gugup di depan cewek.

Sebenarnya Miyuki tahu kalau misi ini gak akan berjalan lancar. Dia udah menduga kalau sepupunya bisa aja ragu dan berniat mengundurkan diri(?). Untung saja Kakuzu memiliki teman-teman _super_ baik dan selalu siap membantu kalau orang lain kesulitan (dalam hal cinta aja). Kisame langsung menulis sebuah kalimat di kertas gambar memakai spidol hitam, setelah itu menyuruh Lee untuk melihat situasi.

Lee sedikit menyembul dari persembunyian. Dirasa aman, cowok itu segera menarik pakaian Kisame sebagai pertanda. Kisame pun mengangkat kertas dan menggoyang-goyangkan ke kiri-kanan persis pemandu sorak, ck ck ck.

"!" dengan mata ijonya yang sangat tajam, Kakuzu berhasil melihat tulisan nista tersebut. Melihat? Maksudnya? Jelas, dong! Kakuzu gak menyangka tulisan Kisame itu HANCUR habis! Persis corat-coret anak TK! Kakuzu berani bertaruh tulisan bocah baru belajar nulis itu lebih baik dari tulisan Kisame yang udah sebesar bagong begitu! Jadi, Kakuzu butuh waktu untuk menerjemahkan(?) tulisan Kisame.

Informasi untuk pembaca, inilah kalimat yang ditulis manusia samudera pasifik tersebut:

 _PEGANG BAHU DAN TATAP MATANYA_

Pesan yang sangat sederhana dan mudah dimengerti maksudnya. Kakuzu manggut-manggut kecil. Dia pun segera melakukan perintah Kisame. Tapi apa yang terjadi, saudara-saudara?

Bocah cadar mata lumut itu ternyata jauh lebih bego daripada Miyuki dan Kisame kira, bahkan penulis gak pernah mengira! Kakuzu malah megang bahunya sendiri dan melototi Shiho dengan seremnya. Intinya malak _mode on_ , karena ini gaya yang sering dia gunakan kalau mau nagih uang kas ke teman-teman Akatsuki.

Reaksi Shiho? Bingung.

Miyuki, Satomi, Tsunade, Kaguya? _Jawdrop_.

Pein dan kawan-kawan dibak sampah (hahaha!)? Nepuk jidat.

Kisame dan Lee? Jatuh ngegubrak, ck ck ck.

"Ka… Kakuzu?" tanya Shiho gagap. Dia bingung ada apa dengan pangeran buruk rupanya ini. Salah minum obatkah?

"Hn?" Kakuzu masih _stay_ dengan aksi melototnya, weleh-weleh.

Daripada pembaca makin pengen menabok Kakuzu, mending kita sebentar beralih ke Kisame dan Lee yang baru saja bangkit dari aksi gubrak ria.

* * *

.

"Sialaaaaannnnnnnnn…" desis Lee sambil ninju-ninju tanah, "Pengen banget gue tabok tuh muka cadar pakai tinju gue!"

Sementara Lee sibuk merutuk, Kisame malah gigit-gigit kertas saking gemesnya melihat kebolotan sang bendahara Akatsuki, "Reseeekkkk… coba gue bawa pedang samehada gue kemari, udah gue tebas leher tuh anak!" nak Kisame, harap bersabar.

"Kisame, cepet tulis lagi! Buat yang sejelas-jelasnya!"

"Iya, iya. Ini juga gue mau nulis," balas Kisame cepat dan langsung menulis kalimat nista selanjutnya.

.

* * *

 _Srett_. Buku gambar kembali beraksi lagi. Kakuzu yang masih melotot, berhasil menyadarinya. Tapi kali ini dia gak butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk menganalisis tulisan Kisame.

 _MAKSUD GUE ITU "PEGANG BAHU SHIHO DAN TATAP MATANYA DENGAN LEMBUT!". BUKAN MELOTOT GITU, BODOH! TATAPAN CINTA, KAKUZU! TATAPAN CINTA! LO KOK BEGO BENER, SIH!?_

"!" akhirnya budak bangkotan kita mengerti juga. Dia segera kembali bersikap normal. Shihonya makin bingung lihat perubahan suasana Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia bisa merasakan listrik menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya saat Kakuzu beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menariknya berdiri disamping meja dan memegang bahunya.

Spontan para pengintai ber'whoooooaaaa' ria. Ternyata Kakuzu benar-benar bisa diajak jinak hari ini. Apalagi mereka baru menyadari kalau seorang Kakuzu punya sisi romantis juga. Mereka kira dia cuma bisa beromantis dengan para istrinya yang sekarang ada dibrankas pribadinya.

"Ka-Kakuzu.. emmm…" serius, Shiho gemetar. Dia sangat gugup. Apalagi walaupun Kakuzu memegang bahunya, tapi ekspresi Kakuzu tegang banget, persis orang lagi nahan boker. Tatapan matanya sama sekali gak lembut, lebih kearah serius. Tapi kenapa?

KARENA KAKUZU GAK TAHU SEPERTI APA 'TATAPAN CINTA' ITU! Hahahahaha! Seumur-umur dia gak pernah belajar menatap penuh cinta. Kalau tatapan ala pemalak, jelas selalu. Jadi bisa dikatakan dia cukup amatir soal ini.

 _Sreet_. Lagi-lagi tulisan nista Kisame beraksi. Kakuzu melirik sedikit kebelakang Shiho dan melihat kertas gambar bertuliskan:

 _KATAKAN SEKARANG KALAU LO SUKA SAMA DIA! SEMANGAT, KAKUZU! KITA SEMUA DUKUNG LO DARI SINI!_

* * *

.

Kalimat itu diartikan sebagai penanda penentu akhir misi ini. Otomatis semua pengintai mengepalkan tinju erat-erat. Mereka sangat sangat gugup sekaligus penasaran apa yang bakal terucap dari mulut jahitan Kakuzu.

"Ayo, sepupuku… katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali…" gumam Miyuki.

.

* * *

 _Deg deg deg deg_ … jantung Shiho berdegup kencang. Dan kembali lagi Kaguya gak percaya melihat wajah memerah Shiho hanya karena bocah bercadar bermata ijo. Bocah yang bahkan tidak memiliki sisi menarik sedikitpun. Saat yang lain serius memperhatikan, Kaguya masih nebak-nebak alasan Shiho bisa jatuh klepek-klepek pada Kakuzu yang gak penting banget untuk dibahas sekarang.

Dua detik berlalu tapi bagi seorang Kakuzu itu terasa dua jam (lebay). Dan bocah dungu itu belum ngomong apa-apa dari tadi. Shiho kembali bingung. Sebenarnya Kakuzu itu mau ngomong apa? Lagian apa dia gak bisa cepat ngomongnya? Teman-teman mereka yang lain sedang menunggu mereka di depan restoran (hahaha, belum tahu aja kamu, nak Shiho).

Akhirnya setelah merutuki rencana Miyuki dalam hati, Kakuzu mempererat pegangannya pada bahu Shiho dan berkata lantang dengan percaya dirinya, "KATAKAN SEKARANG KALAU LO SUKA SAMA DIA! SEMANGAT, KAKUZU! KITA SEMUA DUKUNG LO DARI SINI!"

 _GUBRAAAAKKKK!_

Empat detektif kita jatuh ngegubrak di tempat persembunyiannya. Kisame dan Lee diujung sana bahkan sampai sempat-sempatnya lari menjauh dari sana hanya untuk mencari pohon dan meninju-ninjunya sampai pohonnya gempa sesaat. Sedangkan Pein dan yang lainnya menjedotin kepala mereka ke bak sampah saking stress denger Kakuzu ngomong begitu.

MEREKA TIDAK MENYANGKA KALAU KAKUZU SEPOLOS INI (Bukan polos, tapi bodoh)!

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah… bagaimana reaksi Shiho?

* * *

.

.

"Ka-Kakuzu… lo… jangan-jangan berpikir kalau gue… suka sama orang lain?" tanya Shiho dengan suara pelan dan Kaguya YAKIN banget kalau terdengar nada kecewa dari suaranya. Si bolot Kakuzu! Maksud pesan Kisame tadi 'kan dia harus menyatakan cinta sekarang! Bukannya membaca ulang tulisan Kisame! GYAAAAAA, kenapa Kaguya jadi pengen keluar hanya untuk menabok Kakuzu sekarang!?

Lupakan Kaguya. Tsunade sendiri malah sedang menggulung lengan pakaiannya dan bersiap melabrak Kakuzu. Intinya dia masuk _mode_ preman. Satomi dan Miyuki yang menyadari ini langsung menarik bahu Tsunade untuk tetap duduk. Kalau Nenek itu sampai keluar, berarti rencana gagal, 'kan?

" _Sensei_ mau ngapain, sih? Kita lihat dari sini aja!" sergah Satomi.

" _What_? Lu nyuruh gue cuma duduk sambil lihat doang? Gak bisa! Shiho adalah salah satu siswi jenius disekolah selain Konan. Dan rencana cinta untuk Konan saat itu udah gatot. Gue gak mau hal itu terulang lagi untuk Shiho! Minggir!" Satomi dan Miyuki langsung memeluk pinggang Tsunade sampai mereka jatuh ngegubrak (lagi).

Beruntung Kakuzu dan Shiho lagi cuek _mode on_. Kalau kagak, mereka pasti ketahuan.

* * *

Kembali ke KakuShi…

.

Mata para pengintai melotot horor saat Shiho menurunkan tangan Kakuzu yang sempat bertengger dibahunya. Ekspresi Shiho antara bingung, kecewa, marah, kesal, sedih bercampur jadi es campur(?). Kakuzu _speechless_. 'Kan dia gak ahli soal beginian. Mana dia tahu harus ngomong apa buat menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Sementara itu, KisaLee yang udah balik lagi ke tempat persembunyian awal, segera menulis kalimat nista lagi agar keadaan tidak makin kacau.

 _BOLOOOOOTTTTT! LO NGAPAIN NGEJA ULANG KALIMAT GUE!? GUE NYURUH LO BUAT BILANG SAMA SHIHO KAYAK GINI, BEGO!_

Kisame nulis kalimat nista baru lagi dilembar kertas selanjutnya.

" _AKU MENYUKAIMU, SHIHO. MAUKAH KAMU MENJADI PACARKU?". BEGITU, DODOL!_

Tampaknya Kakuzu telah menyadari kebodohannya sendiri, saudara-saudara. Dia telah merasa kalau dia tadi salah bicara (jelas!). Jadi saat Shiho mau pergi, kabur, atau terserah apa namanya yang penting tidak melihat wajah demek Kakuzu lagi, Kakuzu spontan menahannya dengan memegang lengan kanan atasnya.

"E-eh, tunggu dulu! Maaf, gue tadi salah bicara!" ucap Kakuzu …panik?

Tanpa melirik Kakuzu sedikitpun, tokoh cewek utama kita berkata, "… Terus lo mau ngomong apa? Kalau lo cuma mau bilang itu, lebih baik gue pergi, 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan! Dengarkan gue dulu!" suatu keajaiban, pemirsa(?)! Kakuzu meraih kedua bahu Shiho dan otomatis posisi mereka saling berhadapan serta bertatapan. Yang lainnya cengo melihat Kakuzu bisa bersikap dramatis.

Kakuzu menghela napas dan ngomong dengan nada serius, "Dengar. Gue ini gak seperti yang lo kira. Lo gak tahu 'kan seperti apa wajah gue? Gue takut kalau lo melihat wajah gue, lo pasti langsung lari terbirit-birit, gak bakal mau ngomong sama gue lagi dan temen-temen gue. Gue ini penyuka duit, sedangkan elo kagak. Gue jelek, dan lo kagak. Gue nista, dan lo juga kagak…"

"Kakuzu bolot, dan Shiho kagak…" gumam Shikamaru diujung sana yang langsung ditampol Ino biar diem.

"Gue kemarin ngomong gitu di ruang peralatan biar lo itu gak menyesal. Tapi sekarang teman-teman gue ngasih tahu sama gue kalau lo akhir-akhir ini murung. Mereka bilang sih ini karena gue. Makanya pertama gue minta maaf, maafkan gue. Gue emang salah, Shiho…"

"Pukul gue, Pein. Pukul gue! Yakinkan gue kalau ini bukan mimpi!" jiah, si Itachi malah gak nyangka seorang Kakuzu bisa bicara begitu. Pein yang disebelahnya langsung menabok pipi Uchiha itu dua kali dengan kecepatan penuh.

 _PLAK PLAK!_

"Kenapa lo nabok gue dua kali, bego?" Itachi emosi tingkat dewa sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Sayangnya si Pein menjawab polos, "Lo gak ada bilang berapa kali…"

* * *

 _Back to KakuShi…_

.

"Singkatnya, gue gak mau ada aura-aura canggung antara gue dan lo. Yah, bisa dibilang kembali seperti biasa, seperti lo dan temen-temen gue. Dan…."

"… Dan?" ulang Shiho.

"Emm… gu-gue… sebenarnya… yah…."

"…. Apa?" jantung Shiho makin lari entah kemana-mana(?).

"… Err… gu-gue itu su—"

 _BUGGGH!_

Eh? Apa itu? Suara apa itu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang jadi _jawdrop_ tiga meter begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

Itu karena….

.

.

.

.

KEPALA KAKUZU KEDATANGAN DUA KANTONG SAMPAH HITAM BESAR SAMPAI-SAMPAI DIRINYA JATUH DENGAN TIDAK ELIT! LEBIH PARAHNYA ISI DARI KANTONG ITU KELUAR SEMUA LALU SUKSES KENA KE WAJAH KAKUZU! _WHAT THE HELL_!?

"Hm?" gumaman seseorang alias sang pelempar berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Seorang cewek yang memakai pakaian pelayan restoran milik Kaguya berdiri manis diambang pintu yang terbuka.

Hey, tunggu dulu! I-itu 'kan kalau tidak salah….

…

..

.

ANKO- _SENSEEIIIIIIII_!? Apa yang dia lakukan disini!?

"GYAAAAAA, MAAFKAN SAYA, MAAFKAN SAYA! SAYA TIDAK TAHU KALAU ADA ORANG DISINI! BIASANYA KALAU SAYA KEBAGIAN JADWAL MEMBUANG SAMPAH, LANGSUNG SAYA LEMPAR DARI PINTU! MAAF, TIDAK SENGAJA!" teriak Anko panik langsung mendekati Kakuzu yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya, ck ck ck.

Tsunade makin melotot setelah menyadari bahwa salah satu bawahannya ada disini dan dia memakai pakaian pelayan. Dia yakin kalau Anko tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana ini, tapi kenapa dia bisa—

"Oh, saya lupa bilang kalau salah satu guru bawahan anda bekerja sambilan disini. Sekarang kebetulan jadwal dia buang sampah," celetuk Kaguya watados.

"Jadi, singkatnya…" gumam Satomi melirik Miyuki.

"… Gagal?"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : BUAHAHAHAHA! NISTA! NISTA! NISTAAAAAAAA! Mana mungkin gue buat pernyataan cinta Kakuzu semulus itu! Silahkan kirimkan _review_ anda di kotak _review_. Jangan jadi _silent reader_ alias pembaca yang cuma baca doang. Saya tunggu! Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	34. Menuju Festival Budaya

Sasuke : Balasan _review_ untuk **Vira D** Ace. Kata _author_ , siapa sangka _chapter_ 33 kemarin itu lucu diluar dugaan. Kalau emang berhasil buat lawakan, dia seneng banget. Salam terima kasih diberikannya untukmu.

Kiba : Kalau untuk **Wina** dari gue. Seperti yang _author_ peringatkan, pernyataan cinta Kakuzu bakal gak mulus. Dan seperti yang sudah lo baca, akhirnya NISTA banget. Gue sebagai salah satu saksi mata disana juga gak habis pikir. Mari berharap saat gue menyatakan cinta pada cewek yang gue sukai, gue gak bakal sebolot Kakuzu! Oh ya, emeng-emeng, _author_ bilang di _chapter_ ini bisa dikatakan hanya sedikit pembicaraan yang bakal menyinggung **chapter 33**. Karena di _chapter_ ini langsung masuk ke pembahasan festival sekolah.

Ino : Eh, begitu ya? Jadi siapa tokoh utama dalam cerita ini?

Kiba : *sambil baca kertas sinopsis **chapter 34** * Hmmm… kayaknya sih Pein, Itachi, Izumi, sama Kisame. Bahkan mungkin Satomi sama Zetsu. Tapi terserah pembaca gimana nanggapinya.

Neji : Oi, pesan dari _author_ yang satu lagi, Kiba! Jangan lupa!

Kiba : Oh ya, gue nyaris lupa! Soal apakah Kakuzu mencintai Shiho dengan tulus? Hanya Kakuzu seorang yang tahu jawabannya. Tenang saja, itu akan diungkapkan di _chapter_ masa depan. Udah, _review_ nya selesai gue balas. Gue kembalikan sama lo, _Thor_!

 _Author_ : Yossshaa! _Chapter_ 34 resmi menjadi pembuka **Arc Festival Budaya SMA Konohagakure**. Peringatannya adalah unsur humor di _chapter_ ini saya kurangi. Alasannya bisa anda baca di bagian paling bawah setelah _chapter_ ini habis. Setelah _to be continued_ itu lho!

Sakura : Dan untuk **Konaru** , siapa sangka lo bakal curhat soal pembaca setia _fanfic_ ini alias **Wina**. Tapi gak apa-apa. Kata _author_ dia seneng bisa curhat dengan pembaca. Terus dia berterima kasih sama lo karena lo bisa ketawa ngakak di _chap_ 33 dan mendukung agar dia bisa menginspirasi _chapter_ ke 34.

 _Author_ : Kalau begitu, selamat membaca deh! Pembaca lain sudah gue balas di _PM_ , ya!

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Kishimoto Masashi.**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo. ItaIzu. KakuShi. SaHiGito. Untuk pairing Akatsuki yang lain sedang on the way.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTY FOUR**

 **MENUJU FESTIVAL BUDAYA**

 **.**

"Oi, nanas, maksud lo apaan, hah? Gue panen juga nanti nanas sial di kepala lo itu,"

"Mungkin penyakit tidur lo lagi kumat saat _Sensei_ lagi ngomong. Bisa aja lo salah dengar. Lagian kenapa para _Sensei_ staf keguruan tiba-tiba—"

"Mana gue tahu. Gue cuma disuruh menyampaikan info ini pada kalian. Festival budaya tahun ini akan diadakan pentas drama antar kelas lalu dipilih lima drama terbaik. Makanya selain kita menyiapkan café konsultasi cinta kolaborasi dan rumah hantu, kita juga harus memilih para pemeran untuk drama nanti,"

Mungkin kalian sekarang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dipagi harinya setelah aksi penembakan nista Kakuzu yang berakhir gatot. Para pembaca bisa nebak sendiri gimana mereka setelahnya pulang dari restoran. Kalaupun itu akan dibahas di _chapter_ mendatang, mending kita fokus dulu pada SMA Konohagakure yang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan festival budaya atau _Bunkasai_.

Kurang dari dua minggu lagi, festival itu akan diadakan. Karena itulah seluruh sekolah sangat sibuk mengurus ini-itu demi berhasil mendapatkan festival budaya terbaik se-Konoha. Lalu bagaimana dengan tokoh-tokoh utama kita? Seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, kelas XA-1 dan XA-2 telah resmi berkolaborasi. Mereka akan mengadakan "Café Konsultasi Cinta" dan "Dunia Kematian". Dari judulnya bisa dikatakan sangat NORAK bahkan bisa bikin orang _ilfeel_ atau tidak ingin punya urusan alias cuek. Sayangnya mengingat yang menjadi koordinator utama adalah Nara Shikamaru, dipastikan kedua kelas tersebut akan mengguncang sekolah.

Tapi tetap saja Sakura dan Ino kaget mendengar informasi dadakan begini. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu, mereka harus latihan drama padahal masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan? Sial. Apa para guru itu gak lihat mereka sedang sibuk dikelas?

"Pentas dramanya wajib diikuti, nih?" tanya Ino. Sesekali dia melirik kebelakang dimana semua teman sekelasnya lagi diskusi soal café dan merancang dekorasi café dan rumah hantu. Brengsek, mengurus dua hal itu aja udah repot. Ditambah drama lagi, makin repot. Memang _mendokusai_.

"Iya. Gue awalnya udah nolak, tapi semua guru gak mau menerima keluhan gue. Jadi apa boleh buat. Karena itulah gue minta tolong sama lo berdua,"

"Apa?"

"Kumpulkan semua anggota Akatsuki dan orang-orang yang terlibat didalamnya. Temui gue di kolam gingko," wah wah wah, aura-aura penuh kepemimpinan dari Shikamaru. Biasanya aura-aura pemalas.

"Baiklah, gue sama Ino bakal cari mereka. Lalu apa drama yang akan kita tampilkan? Bebas milih, 'kan?"

Sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas, Shikamaru berkata, "Sayangnya nggak,"

"Eh?"

Shikamaru menyodorkan kertas itu ke Sakura. Awalnya cewek itu bingung maksud Shika apaan. Tapi diambilnya juga kertas itu lalu dibaca bersama Ino. Reaksi yang pertama kali mereka tunjukkan adalah: _sweatdrop_. Mau tahu apa yang ditulis? Cekidot!

.

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Untuk memeriahkan festival budaya SMA Konohagakure, kami, para dewan guru bersama Tsunade-** _ **sama**_ **yang mabuk berat saat rapat telah mempertimbangkan untuk mengadakan pentas drama antar kelas. Diharapkan pentas drama ini menjadi acuan utama untuk menarik minat masyarakat agar dapat hadir di festival budaya tahun ini.**

 **Pentas drama akan diadakan pada tanggal xx-xx-xxxx di gedung pertunjukan SMA Konohagakure dari pukul 08.00 pagi sampai selesai.**

 **Pertunjukan drama kali ini tidak akan memberikan kebebasan bagi setiap kelas untuk memilih drama apa yang ditampilkan. Semua telah ditetapkan oleh dewan guru melalui kocokan arisan Tsunade-** _ **sama**_ **selaku kepala sekolah. Maaf sekali, kami terpaksa menyetujuinya disebabkan Tsunade-** _ **sama**_ **mengancam akan memotong gaji bulanan serta bonus tahunan jika menolak. Harap maklum, karena saat rapat, entah kenapa kepala sekolah kita mendapatkan kiriman satu kotak paket bir edisi terbaru dari Jiraiya** _ **-sama**_ **. Jadi, emosinya lebih mengerikan daripada biasanya. Untuk itu, marilah kita bersama-sama mengutuk Jiraiya** _ **-sama**_ **yang suka ikut campur soal SMA tercinta kita ini.**

 **Berikut adalah judul drama yang akan ditampilkan oleh tiap kelas :**

 **XII A-1 : Urashima Tarou.**

 **XII A-2 : Momotarou.**

 **XII B : Issun Boshi.**

 **XII C : Jhi Ge Phu dan Putri Naga.**

 **XII D :** _ **Beauty and The Beast**_ **.**

 **XII E : Pendeta Sakti dan Pedagang Kikir.**

… **. (seterusnya)**

… **(dan seterusnya)**

 **X A-1 dan X A-2 :** _ **Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs**_ **.**

 **X B dan X C :** _ **Rapunzel**_ **.**

 **X D dan X E : Kisah** _ **Izanagi**_ **dan** _ **Izanami**_ **.**

… **.**

 **Demikian drama yang telah dipilih dari kocokan arisan Tsunade-** _ **sama**_ **. Kami mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat berjuang untuk festival budaya sekolah kita.**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Hatake Kakashi yang mungkin sekarang sedang dibanting kepala sekolah karena membuat pengumuman nista ini**

.

Ck ck ck, benar-benar pengumuman _absurd_. Tidak heran kenapa Tsunade menjadi momok menakutkan di SMA Konohagakure. Ucapan duka cita terus diucapkan Sakura dari hati yang terdalam khusus untuk guru maskerannya.

"Gue sekarang paham gimana penderitaan Kakashi _-sensei_ selama menjadi guru disini," gumam Sakura membayangkan Kakashi yang babak belur di ruang guru berkat bantingan sakti Tsunade yang mengamuk.

"Udah, deh. Cari mereka sana!" ucap Shikamaru malas banget menunggu. Kemarin karena pulang terlalu malam dari restoran, dia sampai harus kehilangan waktu tidurnya sebanyak 4 jam. Dikarenakan dia harus ekstra kerja keras untuk festival. Jadi singkatnya dia sekarang menuju TKP dengan mata sayu-sayu gaje.

.

.

* * *

-Kondisi tim Akatsuki *berhasil ditemui SakuNo di kelasnya Pein-

* * *

"Eh? Drama?" tanya Pein sekali lagi kalau dia tidak salah dengar. Sejujurnya dia mengira tidak akan ada pentas drama atau acara tambahan lainnya di festival budaya ini. Tapi siapa sangka dewan guru malah memutuskan mendadak.

"Iya, makanya Shika minta kita ngumpul di kolam gingko. Buruan!" jawab Ino malas berlama-lama di lingkungan Akatsuki. Maklum, bête soal pernyataan cinta semalam.

"Malas, ah! Lagian kami lagi _bad mood_ , gak mau ngapa-ngapain," sahut Sasori yang sedang mengepel lantai bareng Konan. Dan apa tadi katanya? Gak mau ngapa-ngapain? Terus ngepel lantai itu disebut apa?

Sepertinya itu juga yang dipikirkan Sakura dan Ino. Makanya cewek rambut pink itu nyeletuk, "Terus lo lagi ngapain coba?"

Sasori mendecak kesal. Dia langsung berhenti ngepel, "Maksud gue, gue gak mau ada acara yang melibatkan banyak orang,"

Melibatkan banyak orang? Apa maksud—Oh, sekarang kita paham! Pasti maksud Sasori barusan itu adalah soal penembakan romantis berakhir nista di restoran _sushi_ Kaguya. Ternyata dia masih belum bisa melupakannya, eh? Tapi penulis rasa itu benar juga. Lihat aja Kakuzu yang malah tiduran diatas meja yang dirapatkan didinding belakang kelas. Cowok itu asyik melamun sambil mandangin langit dari jendela kelas. Sangat melankolis, saudara-saudara.

"Jiah, kejadian waktu itu memang takdir. Siapa sangka Anko- _sensei_ disana? Sudahlah, kapan-kapan kita bakal coba menyatukan Kakuzu dengan Shiho lagi. Dijamin gak bakalan nista seperti sebelumnya," balas Sakura percaya diri sekaligus membujuk agar Akatsuki mau ikutan. Ingat 'kan kalau Akatsuki sudah naik daun sejak berurusan dengan OSIS, bahkan saat Pein melepas benda nista itu dari wajahnya? Bisa aja kalau mereka ikutan, drama mereka bakal naik pamor.

"Asal lo semua tahu, kalau kita berhasil menjadi lima drama terbaik, kita bakal dapat **duit** sebagai hadiahnya, lho! Apalagi juara satu," oh, mantra pembuka rayuan setan Ino beraksi. Kata sakral itu biasanya paling mujur buat bujukin Kakuzu. Walau dengan suara kecil alias bisikan aja udah berhasil membuat cowok cadar itu mengancam seluruh anggota Akatsuki untuk ikutan.

Tapi apa yang terjadi, saudara-saudara?

"… Gue gak peduli…"

Eh? Siapa itu yang menjawab? Kenapa Sakura, Ino dan anggota Akatsuki disekitar mereka pada _jawdrop_ begitu? Jangan-jangan- Ah! Ternyata Kakuzu yang menjawab! Tunggu, penulis tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Seorang Kakuzu, yang namanya sangat jelas sekali K-A-K-U-Z-U.

K = Koruptor tingkat maksimum masa kini!

A = Ampun Dewa Jashin pelitnya gak tanggung!

K = Kikirnya bikin Akatsuki pusing waktu bayar uang kas!

U = Umur menunggu panggilan _Shinigami_!

Z = Zelalu berkoar-koar sampai banjir bandang soal motonya _the king of the king is_ duit!

U = UAAAKKHHHH! POKOKNYA BIKIN KESEL SEKELEESSS!

Mengatakan kalau dia **gak peduli**!? _WHAT THE HELL, MAN_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya!? Rasanya dunia mau terguncang lagi saat Kakuzu gak tertarik lagi sama duit.

Setelah sadar dari kecengoannya, Sakura nyengir, "Waduh, tuh anak kenapa? Sakit?"

"Halah, gak usah dipikirin, un. Dari tadi pagi dia udah begitu, un," balas Deidara sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Tapi matanya melirik ke Hidan yang malah bertingkah lebay. Cowok itu lagi memegang dadanya persis kena asma dadakan. Pakai terkesiap segala lagi sambil komen, "Pe-Pein, ka-kayaknya Kakuzu harus diperiksakan! Ini pertama kali dari sejarah gue bersamanya, dia gak tertarik sama sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan spesies istrinya!"

Lupakan Hidan. Kembali ke topik.

"Jadi, gimana, nih? Kalian mau, 'kan? Ayolah~~," sekali lagi Sakura membujuk pasukan utama kita untuk menerima misi dari Shikamaru.

Pein menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya dia harus menolong konconya lagi yang sedang kesulitan. Lagian, ini demi kelas mereka juga.

"Baiklah, kami ikut," Ino dan Sakura spontan berpelukan ala _teletubies_ , weleh-weleh.

.

* * *

-Kondisi para _OC_ *berhasil ditemui SakuNo di perpustakaan karena mereka sedang mencari bahan referensi untuk café*-

* * *

"Buset, pakai drama segala? Bener-bener deh Tsunade- _sensei_ itu! Dia gak mikir apa mengurus dua acara aja udah repot bener!" rutuk Ryo sambil menutup buku tebal berjudul 'Tanaman Herbal Bagi Pecinta Teh'. Lagi sibuk, eh malah makin sibuk! Kalau bukan Nenek sial itu kepsek mereka, udah dihabisin tuh sama Ryo. Itupun kalau dia berani.

"Bicara soal drama… memang drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?" tanya Shiho yang lagi menyusun buku bersama Mayuri dan Rei yang sudah mereka ambil untuk dibawa ke kelas.

"Kalau gue gak salah baca dari kertas pengumuman Shika, kita bakal nampilin drama _Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci_ ," jawab Ino.

"Heeee?" gumam Miyako, "Drama cinta, huh? Gue jadi penasaran siapa yang bakal jadi tokoh utama,"

"Makanya, ayo ke kolam gingko. Shikamaru sudah menunggu disana," sahut Sakura dari ambang pintu.

"Ceh, kenapa kami harus si pemalas nanas itu, hah?" rutuk Satomi. Bisa-bisanya bocah tidur itu yang dipilih menjadi kepercayaan kelas bahkan sampai drama juga. Kayaknya perlu diadakan jajak kewarasan untuk segenap kelas XA.

.

* * *

-Kondisi Naruto dan kawan-kawan *berhasil ditemui SakuNo di kantin sekolah yang sedang meminta beberapa resep makanan*-

* * *

"Begitu. Jadi kita bakal nampilin drama _Snow White_? Yah, gak masalah, sih. Lagian jalan ceritanya gak terlalu ribet," komen Neji. Komentar sang jenius Hyuuga kita ini spontan buat SakuNo jadi bernapas lega. Setidaknya mereka gak merutuk seperti para makhluk yang mereka temui sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Shika nunggu dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kolam gingko. Akatsuki dan yang lain udah dari tadi kesana," jawab Ino santai.

"Oke. Kalau gitu, setelah selesai kami mencatat resep, kami bakal nyusul," ucap Hinata tersenyum kecil.

.

* * *

 _SKIP TIME_

.

* * *

Akatsuki, _OC_ , serta Naruto _FC_ sudah duduk berkumpul didekat Shikamaru ditepi kolam gingko. Ekspresi serius dicampur malas atau entah bagaimana deskripsinya telah dilihat semua orang pada diri bocah Nara tersebut. Apalagi saat Shika mengeluarkan pengumuman nista dari Kakashi. Semua orang jadi hening dan siap mendengarkan dari sang koordinator.

"Sakura dan Ino pasti udah menjelaskan kalau kelas kita juga akan berkolaborasi dalam hal pentas drama. Jadi gue gak mau mendengar keluhan kalian sekarang. Intinya dalam rapat kita kali ini, kita harus cepat menentukan para pemain. Jadi besok kita tinggal latihan,"

"BESOK!?"

"Lha terus kapan lagi? Festival tinggal sebentar lagi, tahu! Kita gak ada waktu!" balas Shika kesel diteriaki.

"Jadi, serius nih drama kita Putri Salju? Apa gak ada drama yang lain?" serius, Konan bener-bener gak mau berurusan dan terlibat soal cinta. Apa gak bisa dongeng anak-anak biasa? Kenapa harus drama dari luar negeri?

Shikamaru garuk-garuk tengkuk. Dia bakal tahu kalau ada yang protes soal drama yang ditampilin. Makanya saat SakuNo pergi mencari mereka, dia langsung mengkopi pengumuman nista itu sebelum ke TKP. Jadi, sekarang dia memberikan lembaran-lembaran pengumuman tersebut pada Shino disampingnya. Lalu Shino dan yang lain pun mengoper pengumuman itu sampai semuanya dapat.

"Baca," kata Shika singkat. Nada bicaranya terdengar malas banget.

Tanpa banyak omong, serempak mereka membacanya dalam hati. Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka? Sama seperti reaksi SakuNo diawal : _sweatdrop_.

Ini pengumuman atau curhatan Kakashi? Bisa-bisanya dia terlalu JUJUR soal rapat dewan guru tentang festival. Apa dia lupa Tsunade paling gak suka hal tentang dirinya diumbar-umbar? Bahkan sepertinya Kakashi bakal tahu setelah pengumuman ini dicetak, dia bakal dibanting sama Tsunade. Ketahuan jelas dari kalimat setelah kata 'tertanda', ck ck ck.

"Lalu, bagaimana keputusan lo?" celetuk Pein setelah nyaris muntah membaca pengumuman ajaib itu.

"Kalian sudah tahu jelas bagaimana cerita Putri Salju. Tapi setidaknya ada diantara kita yang mau menjadi penulis naskah ataupun sutradara. Karena walau drama sudah ditetapkan, tapi naskah drama dibuat oleh pihak kelas yang bersangkutan,"

"Gue aja, deh," sahut Zetsu.

Yang lain spontan menoleh ke makhluk yang dulunya spesies aneh itu. Zetsu cuma celingukan bingung. Tumben banget tuh anak mau ajuin diri tanpa paksaan dari Pein yang biasanya selalu mengatakan demi kepentingan bersama atau dari Kakuzu yang biasanya selalu mengatakan demi kepentingan uang kas dan dompet, ck ck ck.

"Kenapa? Dulu pas SMP, gue pernah ikut serta di drama kelas gue. Kebetulan judul dramanya sama aja dengan drama kita sekarang. Bahkan gue masih ada teksnya. Tapi kalau lo mau, gue bisa ubah sedikit biar dicocokin dengan tema anak SMA,"

"Oke, kalau begitu dengan ini Zetsu gue resmikan sebagai penulis naskah drama kolaborasi kita,"

 _Tok tok tok_! Jangan tanya penulis darimana Shika dapatkan penokok palu hakim itu.

"Sutradaranya biar gue aja. Soalnya gue paling ahli soal cinta-cinta begini," kata Satomi mengajukan diri. Teman-temannya setuju aja, sih. Lagian apa yang dibilang Satomi bener juga. Insiden penembakan Kakuzu juga sebagian besar karena pertolongannya, 'kan?

"Satomi sebagai sutradara," kembali Shika nokok palu.

"Nah, kalau begitu, gue ada hak untuk milih pemain, 'kan?" _evil smirk_ terlihat jelas dari wajah Satomi. Waduh, alamat buruk, nih. Sepertinya ada niat-niat busuk terselubung kenapa Satomi main mau aja jadi sutradara.

Sementara yang lain dari tadi merutuk dalam hati. Satomi pasti asal milih aja yang penting sesuai dengan suasana hati. Tahu begitu, ngapain mereka setuju aja?

"Gue pengen Shiho jadi putri salju," ucap Satomi serius.

"Eh?" jelas tuh anak kaget. Apa-apaan dia!?

 _TING_! Mendadak alarm berbunyi dikepala semua orang. Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan Satomi ingin melakukan misi perjodohan lagi? Jadi dia menggunakan drama sebagai acuannya, begitu? Bener-bener deh, nih anak. Niat banget sama misi cinta.

"Oi, Satomi. Gue punya firasat buruk soal keputusan lo milih Shiho jadi tokoh utama," sahut Itachi datar.

"Hah? Maksud lo apaan?" ternyata Satomi gak suka keputusannya ditentang.

"Jangan bilang kalau pangerannya diperankan Kakuzu. Jujur aja, sempet lo pilih Kakuzu jadi tokoh utama, gue gak mau bantuin lo semua soal drama kita!"

" **Ceh, tahu aja si Itachi,"** batin Satomi kesel. Jiah, ternyata emang bener itu tujuannya!

" _What_!? Kakuzu jadi pangeran? Oi, lo mulai gak waras, Satomi? Bisa-bisanya lo milih manusia cadar bulukan itu jadi tokoh utama! Gak, gak, gak! Gue gak setuju!" kali ini Tenten juga sepihak dengan Itachi. Kakuzu diujung sana langsung memberi tatapan membunuh pada nona cepol itu. Yah, walau ditanggapin cuek.

Ayolah, pembaca. Itachi dan Tenten itu benar sekali. Bayangkan sekarang kelas X A berada diatas panggung. Mungkin putri saljunya diperankan orang yang cocok, tapi PANGERANNYA!? Bahkan Zetsu saja sebagai penulis naskah geleng-geleng kepala. Sakit otaknya membayangkan adegan Kakuzu dan Shiho dipanggung. Bakalan nista! Lagian gak ada satupun imej seorang pangeran di diri Kakuzu! Mata ijo, bercadar, ngomongin duit melulu. Zetsu yakin 100% walau naskah drama udah jadi nantinya, pasti diatas panggung –apalagi dibagian adegan ciuman-, Kakuzu bakal ngomong begini, "Gue mau cium lo asal lo mau bayar gue, gimana?"

Adegan tawar-menawar layaknya pasar itu malah jadi bumerang bagi kelas mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka dilemparin tomat saking _ilfeel_ nya penonton lihat adegan nista itu. Bener kata Tenten. Pemilihan Kakuzu jadi pangeran bener-bener ide buruk. Harus diganti! Keburu muntah penonton yang sudah ngebet banget melihat pangerannya yang mereka kira bernuansa BUNGA MAWAR malah bernuansa KANTONG SEMAR.

"Ya udah, deh kalau kalian pada gak mau. Tapi Shihonya gimana? Lo mau jadi putri salju?" akhirnya Satomi menyerah kalah.

Dengan gugup cewek itu menjawab, "Sejujurnya sih, gue gak nyangka bakal kepilih. Tapi Satomi, gue belum pernah ada pengalaman berakting. Jadi gue inginnya peran gue bukan peran utama. Kayak peran pendukung begitu,"

"Oh, oke, deh. Itu bisa diatur. Lagian gue udah buat _list_ para tokohnya," balas Zetsu sambil menyerahkan kertas pengumuman tadi yang dibaliknya sudah ditulis apa saja tokoh-tokohnya pada Satomi.

"Hmmm…" Satomi manggut-manggut sebentar setelah membacanya, "Begini, gimana kalau gue coba dulu nentukan siapa aja pemerannya? Setelah itu gue tanya gimana pendapat kalian. Setuju, gak?"

"Terserah, deh. Yang penting cepet selesai," ini sih omongan Shika yang paling gak mau repot.

Akhirnya, Satomi dan Zetsu bermusyawarah berdua. Mereka terlihat sibuk menganalisis siapa-siapa aja yang cocok sebagai pemeran. Kemudian kurang dari sepuluh menit, musyawarah mencapai mufakat. Zetsu kemudian membaca nama tokoh sekaligus pemerannya. Siapkan jantung saudara agar tidak kaget.

"Sekarang, gue bacain siapa pemerannya. Dengarkan baik-baik!" kata Zetsu tumben serius.

Inilah daftar nama tokoh sekaligus pemeran yang dibacakan Zetsu.

 **Putri Salju alias** _ **Snow White**_ **: Uchiha Izumi.**

 **Raja : Pein Yahiko.**

 **Ratu pertama alias istri pertama Raja : Konan.**

 **Ratu kedua alias istri kedua Raja : Hoshigaki Kisame.**

 **Pangeran : Uchiha Itachi.**

 **Kurcaci** _ **Doc**_ **: Hyuuga Neji.**

 **Kurcaci** _ **Dopey**_ **: Tobi.**

 **Kurcaci** _ **Sleepy**_ **: Nara Shikamaru.**

 **Kurcaci** _ **Grumpy**_ **: Haruno Sakura.**

 **Kurcaci** _ **Sneezy**_ **: Tsuzuma Mayuri.**

 **Kurcaci** _ **Happy**_ **: Shimizu Miyako.**

 **Kurcaci** _ **Bashful**_ **: Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Penjaga cermin Ratu kedua : Akasuna Sasori.**

 **Pengawal Pangeran 1 : Yamamoto Reisuke.**

 **Pengawal Pangeran 2 : Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Pengawal Pangeran 3 : Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **Pelayan Raja : Ishihara Shiho.**

 **Pelayan Ratu pertama dan kedua : Deidara.**

 **Pemburu : Yugato Hidan.**

"Nah, selesai! Itu tokoh-tokoh yang kalian peran—"

 _PLETAKK_! Kerikil tajam berhasil melesat lurus dan berciuman dengan jidat Zetsu. Saat yang lain _jawdrop_ massal melihat kejadian dadakan tersebut, mereka menoleh pada asal lemparan yang ternyata eh ternyata adalah makhluk tunangan ikan sarden alias KISAME. Cowok biru itu sekarang mukanya memerah hebat entah nahan malu atau marah sama mantan budak _zebra cross_.

"Kurang ajar lo, Zet! Apa maksud lo jadiin gue Ibu tiri Putri Salju, hah!? Gue bunuh juga lo disini!" teriaknya sambil ancang-ancang mau mendupak-dupak Zetsu sampai gak berbentuk. Tapi ditahan sama Itachi dan Konan. Sebelum benar-benar mati nanti si Zetsu.

"Eh? Ibu tiri?" lha, ternyata mereka belum sadar dengan arti peran Kisame barusan. Mereka lupa kalau RATU itu adalah perempuan sementara Kisame adalah LAKI-LAKI. Jiah! Entah apa yang terjadi di panggung kalau Kisame mendapat peran utama antagonis. NISTA!

"Lho? Kalian gak tahu cerita versi aslinya?" Zetsu jadi bingung setelah bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya berkat lemparan batu.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Mending sekarang lo ceritain dulu gimana jalan cerita versi asli dan yang mau ditampilin. Siapa tahu aja lo buat sedikit berbeda, 'kan? Selain itu, kita semua bisa mengerti adegan apa yang bakal kita lakoni," Konan segera menengahi sementara Itachi mengusap-usap dahi Kisame biar emosi tuh bocah menurun sebentar.

Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju dengan ide Konan. Jadi pas Zetsu ngasih naskah dramanya besok, mereka gak perlu menghapal-hapalnya banget. Cukup ikuti perasaan doang.

Tampaknya Zetsu gak bisa mengelak. Karena dirinya sering terlibat dalam drama sekolah dari kecil, dia cukup tahu cerita dongeng versi asli daripada cerita dongeng yang mungkin sedikit diubah jalan ceritanya oleh pihak yang menampilkan drama. Lagian dia mau menjelaskan kesalah pahaman semua orang dulu *apa maksudnya kesalah pahaman? Kisame jelas lo buat nista, tahu!*.

"Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci itu adalah dongeng rakyat yang diciptakan _Brothers Grimm_ , dua bersaudara yang sering menulis dongeng dari Jermangakure. Cerita itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Bahkan sebelum Kakek-Nenek kita lahir. Ceritanya tuh begini. Saat di musim salju, Ratu pertama lagi duduk sambil menjahit didekat jendela. Kursi yang dia duduki itu hitam banget, sehitam kayu eboni. Tapi pas dia menjahit, gak sengaja jarum jahitnya itu tertusuk ke jarinya sampai netes tiga kali ke atas salju yang berada dekat dikursinya tadi. Dari situlah dia berharap kayak gini, nih, 'Aku berharap punya anak yang putih seperti salju, merah seperti darah, dan hitam seperti kayu eboni,'. Gitu awalnya," gumaman 'oooooo' langsung pecah. Ternyata itu cerita awalnya, eh?

"Berarti gue nanti berakting tertusuk jarum dan berharap punya anak, begitu?" gumam Konan mulai paham.

"Ya, jelas. Cuma nanti gue bakal ngasih prolog berbeda. Awal cerita drama kita nanti itu berawal dari adegan pernikahan Raja dengan Ratu pertama. Singkatnya, adegan dimana lo bakal menikah sama Pein,"

Sumpah, Konan dan Pein langsung merona denger omongan Zetsu. Sementara yang lain malah bersiul-siul gaje. Err, ini perasaan penulis aja kali, ya. Tapi entah kenapa suasananya jadi sedikit PANAS.

"Awwww, Pein~~, belum apa-apa tapi lo langsung dapat adegan pernikahan, un," bibir Deidara monyong banget persis beruk (plak!), senang aja dia godain Pein yang sukses sok kalem padahal pipinya merona hebat. Sok cuek dia, huh?

Zetsu segera menyela, malas kalau denger godaan-godaan cinta untuk ketua Akatsukinya itu, "Udah, deh, dengerin gue dulu. Jalan cerita selanjutnya adalah berbulan-bulan kemudian, Ratu pertama melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Putri Salju. Sayangnya Ratu pertama meninggal setelah melahirkannya,"

"Jiah, jadi peran gue cuma sampai disitu doang?" Konan melongo. Kok sedikit banget ya, adegan yang mau dia lakoni? Baru main, malah langsung tewas. Apa gak bisa lebih dibanyakin? Entah _catwalk_ atau lambai-lambai gaje ala _Miss Got 2017_. Tapi, Zetsu cuma mengangguk. Konan pasrah.

"Setahun kemudian, Raja menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari Ratu pertama. Cuma sifatnya itu angkuh banget, merasa dirinya paling cantik sedunia! Dia paling gak senang kalau ada cewek yang lebih cantik dari dia! Itulah si Ratu kedua! Ratu itu punya cermin dinding ajaib yang bisa ngomong. Dia sering banget tuh nanya 'Siapa yang paling cantik diantara semua wanita?'. Cermin itu pasti jawab, 'Anda yang tercantik,'. Yah, memang dalam ceritanya cermin itu memang gak pernah bohong sama Ratu kedua,"

Tiba-tiba Kisame mengangkat kedua tangannya persis penjahat yang baru ketangkap polisi, "Terus lo milih gue buat peranin Ratu kedua itu?" kata Kisame dataaaaaaarrrrrrr sekali. Zetsu malah percaya diri menjawab pertanyaan Kisame barusan dengan satu acungan jempol.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi yang lain? KETAWA NGAKAK!

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Resek bener si Zetsu! Sekarang Kisame jadi bahan ledekan semua orang! Bahkan _partner_ sendiri _aka_ Itachi sampai guling-guling gaje. Gak terbayang apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha itu kalau bener Kisame sampai berakting jadi cewek.

"Hahahaha! Kasihan banget lo berdua, Pein, Sasori- _danna_ , un! Gue turut berduka cita deh buat lo dua, un!" kata Deidara masih ketawa. Lho? Tunggu dulu. Seharusnya Kisame yang kasihan, bukan Sasori sama Pein. Makanya omongan Deidara ini jadi pusat perhatian. Mereka mandangin Deidara seolah ngomong –Maksud lo?-.

Sambil menahan tawa, Deidara bersabda, "Sasori _-danna_ 'kan berperan sebagai **penjaga cermin Ratu kedua** , un. Itu artinya Sasori- _danna_ yang bakal muji Kisame itu cantik, un! Terus lo, Pein, un. Gue yakin Zetsu bakal masukin adegan pernikahan Pein sama Kisame, un! Gyahahaha!" Deidara kembali ngakak berat.

Reaksi kawan-kawan? Ketawa ngakak sampai mukul-mukulin tanah saking lucunya, saudara-saudara, ck ck ck. Sayangnya Pein dan Sasori gak bisa ketawa. Mereka saling menatap horor satu sama lain, membayangkan adegan nista bersama Kisame. Spontan mereka menoleh pada Zetsu meminta kepastian kalau yang dikatakan Deidara itu gak mungkin terjadi. Sayangnya, Zetsu malah manggut-manggut mantap kearah mereka.

 _Oh, boy_. Kenapa hari sial itu harus terjadi saat festival?

"Oi, Zetsu. Nanti masukin aja adegan malam pertama Pein dan Kisame! Pasti seru, tuh! Kocak abis, hahahaha!" tawaran dari Mayuri sukses membuat dia kedatangan sepatu ke kepala sampai dia jatuh tidak elit, wah wah.

Malam pertama katanya? Hiiiyyyyy! Geli rasanya Pein membayangkan itu! Saat Kisame pasang wajah sok imut-imut yang _so_ pasti amit-amit ke dia, Pein jujur pengen muntah. Apalagi Kisame sampai mencoba untuk menyentuhnya? Demi Dewa Jashin, Pein rela jadi pembantu Kakuzu selama sebulan di kantin bareng Hidan asal jangan sampai ada adegan menjijikkan itu!

Sasori? Cowok itu entah kenapa mukanya jadi biru sebiru Kisame alias lagi nahan muntah. Dia sekarang membayangkan Kisame pasang gaya sok aksi didepan cermin alias dia dan bertanya, "Sasori, siapa yang paling cantik di antara semua wanita?". Sumpah, Sasori lebih baik mengatakan Mak lampir dari goa batu yang tercantik daripada KISAME! Sepertinya setelah drama selesai, dia akan terkena muntaber dadakan, nih.

Daripada Pein, Sasori dan Kisame terus dinistai, Zetsu kembali melanjutkan, "Sayangnya lo semua tahu, saat Putri Salju menjadi dewasa, ternyata kecantikannya melebihi Ratu kedua. Apalagi saat cermin mengatakan Putri salju lebih cantik diantara semua wanita *bagian ini berhasil membuat Sasori bernapas lega*. Makanya Ratu kedua meminta seorang pemburu untuk membunuh Putri Salju di hutan. Dan sebagai bukti pembunuhan berhasil dilakukan, pemburu itu harus membawa hati si Putri Salju,"

Hidan yang berperan sebagai pemburu akhirnya mengerti jelas apa perannya.

"Tapi, pas pemburu menarik pedang dari sarungnya, Putri salju menangis dan memohon untuk tidak membunuhnya. Dia berjanji akan pergi ke hutan dan gak bakal kembali lagi. Untung aja, pemburu itu punya rasa kasihan. Terus disuruh aja cewek cantik itu pergi karena berpikir pasti dia bakal dimakan sama binatang buas. Kemudian saat dia lihat seekor babi lewat, pemburu itu menangkap babi itu lalu diambil hatinya. Hati babi itulah yang dia bawakan sebagai bukti pada Ratu kedua," Hidan langsung hilang _mood_ nya. _Yah, gak ada adegan bunuh-membunuh, dong_ , begitu pikirnya. Memang bener-bener deh nih anak satu.

"Putri salju berhasil lolos dari hutan tersebut karena tidak ada satupun binatang buas yang mau menyerangnya. Katanya sih terpesona sama kecantikannya. Akhirnya kalian tahu sendiri kalau cewek itu berhasil menemukan rumah kecil. Dia masuk dan kaget melihat semua benda di rumah itu ukurannya kecil banget, beda dari ukuran barang manusia umumnya. Kemudian dia makan 7 bubur dan roti disitu sekaligus minum dari 7 cangkir yang ada dimeja,"

"Dan saat malam tiba, pemilik rumah itu pulang dan ternyata identitasnya mereka adalah 7 kurcaci?" sela Neji. Zetsu membalas, "Hn,"

"Intinya peran penuh 7 kurcaci mulai dari situ. Jadi Neji, Tobi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Mayuri, Miyako dan Hinata harus benar-benar menguasai kepribadian kurcaci yang kalian perankan masing-masing," Satomi langsung menunjuk 7 tersangka yang disebutkan layaknya sedang sidang pengadilan.

"Emang kepribadian mereka tuh gimana?" tanya Miyako.

"Alasan kenapa Neji gue pilih jadi kurcaci _Doc_ adalah karena dia lebih bijaksana dan paling bersikap senior dari keenam lainnya," jawab Satomi. Neji malah tertawa sok yang bikin Itachi dan Pein sebel melihatnya. Soalnya Neji gak tahu kalau Doc itu kurcaci paling tua dan janggutnya tebal persis Kakek-Kakek.

"Kurcaci _Dopey_ itu sikapnya lugu dan kekanakan. Persis Tobi, 'kan?" lanjut Satomi lagi. Sedangkan Tobi manggut-manggut setuju.

"Kalau kurcaci _Sleepy_ , gue rasa lo semua pada punya satu pemikiran yang sama kayak gue," begitu Satomi ngasih 'kode', otomatis semua orang pada noleh ke Shikamaru.

Terus Shikamarunya? Mana dia sadar semua lagi lihat ke dia. Orang dia lagi ngorok ditempat, ck ck ck.

"Gue jadi rada ragu tuh anak ikutan jadi kurcaci. Jangan-jangan dia malah tidur beneran pula pas drama nanti," gumam Pein ragu sekaligus waspada.

"Tenang aja. Nanti ada adegan khusus dimana kalau si bolot itu ke dunia mimpi, Neji dapat hak istimewa untuk membangunkan si sialan itu," omongan Satomi ini sukses bikin Neji sumringah. Akhirnya dia membalaskan dendam terpendam pada Shikamaru!

" _Grumpy_ itu kurcaci yang pemarah dan suka menggerutu. Makanya gue pilih Sakura *Sakura langsung senewen*. Kalau _Sneezy_ itu suka bersin di saat tertentu. Jadi Mayuri rasa gue cocok aja. Kemudian _Happy_ yang selalu bahagia, Miyako ambil alih. Yang terakhir _Bashful_ si pemalu. Hinata pasti cocok perankan kurcaci satu itu," penjelasan penuh masuk akal dari sang sutradara dan penulis naskah.

Tapi tetep aja Kisame gak terima! Kenapa gak Tenten, Ino, atau kalau gak Satomi sendiri yang memerankan Ratu kedua? KENAPA HARUS DIA!? KENAPAAAA!? Dendam apa yang dimiliki Satomi sampai harus memilihnya untuk memerankan perempuan!?

Lupakan teriakan imajiner kesengsaraan Kisame. Sekarang Satomi dan Zetsu melirik ke bocah biru itu dengan serius, "Kisame, disinilah peran penting lo! Karena ketika lo tahu Putri salju masih hidup, lo akan mencoba membunuhnya tiga kali. Pertama, lo akan mencekiknya dengan pita. Kedua, lo akan menyisirnya dengan sisir beracun. Lalu yang ketiga—"

"Menyuruhnya makan apel beracun, 'kan?" sela Izumi yang dari tadi diam doang, cuma dengerin.

"Pinter, Izumi-chan! Memang tidak salah gue milih lo sebagai peran utama!" walah, Satomi malah memuji Izumi disaat tidak tepat dimana Kisame masih mengeluarkan aura-aura busuk. Si Izuminya cuma senyum maklum.

"Nah, lalu adegan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu adalah KEMUNCULAN PANGERAN!" Zetsu teriak norak bikin semua kaget nyaris kena serangan jantung.

Pas Itachi denger Zetsu ngomong begitu, dia langsung berdiri dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang penuh kutu persis model iklan shampoo merek 'Selir'. Yang lain _sweatdrop_. Tingkat kenarsisan cowok itu belum hilang. Gak heran Sasuke ragu menyerahkan tahta pewaris perusahaan untuk Kakaknya yang _oh so crazy_ itu.

"Lo milih Kakek muda keriputan itu jadi pemeran utama? Gak salah, Zet? Justru dikira pelecehan seksual nantinya. Masa' Kakek-Kakek tinggal hitung umur malah menikah sama cewek secakep Izumi?"

 _TEKK_! Spontan gerakan pamer rambut berketombe Itachi berhenti seketika. Celetukan hina Hidan barusan sukses mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari tubuh sang Uchiha sulung. Tapi Hidannya santai aja, gak merasa bersalah. Mana rela dia Kakek sialan itu ambil untung dalam drama ini hanya karena IZUMI jadi PUTRI SALJU.

"Pangeran itu 'kan statusnya **berkelas**. Mengingat Itachi itu Uchiha, gue rasa cocok aja jadi pasangan peran Izumi. Kalau status lo 'kan **gak jelas**. Makanya gue jadiin peran lo pemburu doang," kali ini terdengar guntur sebagai _soundtrack_ imajiner Hidan. Gantian Itachi yang ngakak puas, ck ck ck.

Sebelum terjadi pembantaian antara penganut aliran sesat dan mantan makhluk hibrid bunga bangkai dengan kanibal, Satomi melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi, "Lo semua udah tahu gimana akhir dari dongeng itu. Jadi gue gak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Tapi, gue minta sama lo semua untuk serius latihan mulai besok. Sementara yang gak dapat peran, harus bantuin kesuksesan drama dari hal kostum, dekor, dan peralatan. Paham?"

"Paham!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Soal adegan ciuman Pangeran dan Putri salju itu kayaknya gue pikirkan dulu. Layak tayang atau kagak," celetuk Zetsu watados. Gak tahu dia kalau Itachi yang berharap banget ingin mencium sang pujaan hati malah harus berakhir gatot.

"Lho? Kenapa, Zet? Kenapa gak ada adegan ciuman?" tanya Ino mewakili suara hati Itachi.

"Justru ada adegan ciuman malah lebih seru, dodol!" Itachi manggut-manggut setuju mendengar ketuanya membelanya.

"Lo pikir Izumi mau?" balas Zetsu datar sambil melirik Izumi yang lagi nunduk. Mukanya yang merah hebat itu terlihat jelas. Oalah, ternyata dia malu! Jelas dong! Begitu-begitu dia punya perasaan pada Tuannya. Kalau berciuman didepan publik, boleh gak, yaaaaaa *boleh aja, deh*?

Mengacuhkan tanggapan Zetsu, Konan masih terus membaca pengumuman buatan Kakashi. Terutama bagian judul drama yang setiap kelas bawakan, "Shika, kalau gue boleh berpendapat, maunya lo minta tukar drama sama _Sensei_. Kalau emang Kisame jadi peran utama, lebih bagus drama kita _beauty and the beast_ , 'kan?" celetukan dari Konan sukses bikin Kisame melotot angker.

"ITU MAH SAMA AJA KALEEE! UJUNG-UJUNGNYA GUE JUGA DINISTAIN!" Konan cuma ketawa hambar. Tapi 'kan setidaknya dia bener, sih?

Kalau Kisame jadi _beast_ , yang cocok jadi _beauty_ itu Deidara ( _whatz_!?). Biar ada lawakan gitu. Dipastikan drama mereka bakal meraih juara satu nantinya! Bahkan Kisame bisa aja dapat gelar 'Aktor terbaik' se-SMA Konohagakure karena peran yang dia mainkan JAUH lebih mirip daripada aslinya. Setidaknya itu bisa membantu menaikkan pamor Kisame.

Err, ini emang hanya penulis atau penulis rasa pemikiran Konan diatas justru membuat Kisame jadi lawakan nista di sekolah, ya? Hah, sudahlah. Lupakan!

Itachi mendengus pasrah. Sepertinya dia harus menutup rapat harapannya untuk melakukan _first kiss_. Lagian Sasuke menatapnya gak suka seolah ngomong –Dasar cabul!-. Kemudian, Zetsu dan Satomi melanjutkan arahan mereka lagi. Tampak semua orang serius mendengarkan. Yah, kecuali dua orang. Sebut saja Kakuzu dan Deidara. Mereka malah sibuk dengan topik tersendiri alias BETAPA NISTANYA KISAME SAAT PENTAS DRAMA.

"Gue jadi gak sabar dramanya gimana, ehehe…" Kakuzu tertawa setan.

"Coba bayangin aja, Kakuzu, un. Kisame pakai gaun ala istri Raja sambil pasang wajah bête, un. Pasti kocak banget, un!" ini sih Deidara yang malah berimajinasi nista.

"Apalagi adegan Pein kawin sama Kisame, Dei. Gue yakin si Pein kena semaput pas Kisame manggil dia 'Suamiku', haha! Kayaknya gue harus bawa kamera buat ngabadiin adegan nista itu,"

"Sasori _–danna_ juga, un. Kayaknya disamping cermin nanti, Satomi harus nyediain ember buat wadah muntah setelah dia bilang Kisame itu cantik, un," wah wah, obrolan mereka makin melantur. Kasihan sekali dirimu, Kisame. Latihan drama belum dimulai, dirimu harus tabah melawan hinaan-hinaan dari sekelilingmu.

"Izumi juga gue yakin gak nyangka kalau rival terberat soal kecantikan dia di drama nanti itu Kisame. Seharusnya Satomi itu mikir, 'kan, Dei? Masa' muka jamban kelindes truk gitu harus bersaing dengan wajah Izumi?"

"Bener tuh, un. Apalagi kayaknya Pein sama Kisame gak sadar soal satu hal, un,"

"Maksud lo?"

"Zetsu itu lumayan soal sejarah dan bahasa, un. Buktinya drama kita ini memang mengikut versi asli aka penulis aslinya, un. Gue yakin Zetsu pasti bakal masukin hal nista yang selalu terjadi di pernikahan orang asing, un,"

"Gue gak ngerti. Apaan, sih?"

Apakah itu?

 _JRENG JRENG JRENG_!

Sambil berbisik pelan ketelinga Kakuzu, Deidara mati-matian nahan tawa, "Adegan cium, un!"

Eh?

Adegan cium? Itu artinya…

PEIN DAN KISAME AKAN BERCIUMAN!?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Maaf, maaf, maaf. Di _chapter_ ini humornya sengaja saya turunkan drastis agar pas latihan drama dan pentas dramanya bakal lebih lucu. Jadi bisa dibilang _chapter_ ini masih ancang-ancang menuju ngakak dahsyat. Sekarang, silahkan tinggalkan _review_ di kotak _review_. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	35. Latihan Drama Terkonyol Yang Pernah Ada

Naruto : Balasan _review_ dari _author_ untuk **Vira D** **Ace**. Bagian ke 34 memang sengaja dibuat nista khusus untuk Kisame. Teruma soal ciuman dengan Pein. Adegan menjijikkan yang paling gue gak mau lihat bakal terjadi di _chapter_ ini. Lihat aja.

Ino : **Suyominie** dari gue. Kenapa Kisame yang dipilih? Jawabannya ada di _chapter_ ini. Terima kasih mau susah ngakak melihat kenistaan kami karena _author_ resek _fanfic_ ini.

Tenten : Untuk **Konaru** , di _chapter_ ini adalah sesi latihan drama Akatsuki dan para konco. Semoga bisa bikin ngakak. Emeng-emeng, terima kasih atas pujiannya, heheh.

Lee : Dan yang terakhir untuk **Wina** , jangan lupakan cinta bisa melupakan segalanya dan itu juga bisa terjadi pada Kakuzu. Oh ya, jawaban pertanyaanmu kata _author_ sih, tuaan Kakuzu dari Miyuki. Gitu katanya.

 _Author_ : Kalau begitu, selamat membaca deh! Pembaca lain sudah gue balas di _PM_ , ya! Tolong tinggalkan _review_. Karena baru satu jam _chapter_ 34 rilis, sudah lebih dari 300 orang yang mengunjungi tapi tidak mau _review_. Kalian tahu 'kan kalau _review_ adalah semangat bagi semua _author_?

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Kishimoto Masashi.**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo. ItaIzu. KakuShi. SaHiGito. Untuk pairing Akatsuki yang lain sedang on the way.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi silent reader yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTY FIVE**

 **LATIHAN DRAMA TERKONYOL YANG PERNAH ADA**

 **.**

Itachi menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kisame yang masih terbaring di kasur kamarnya. Dia sedang mengecek suhu sobat terdekatnya itu. Panas? Tidak. Dingin pun? Tidak. Tapi kenapa hasil hibrid hiu dan ikan pari ini bilang kalau dia demam? Padahal gak ada satupun gejala-gejala yang menunjukkan dia demam. Makanya Itachi jadi bingung, garuk-garuk kepala sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kisame?

Dia menoleh pada Konan dan Kakuzu yang disampingnya. Ditatapnya mereka berdua seolah ngomong –Eh, lo tau Kisame kenapa, gak?-. Tapi nyatanya duo insial K itu juga tidak tahu. Seingat mereka, Kisame kemarin baik-baik aja, deh. Masa' besoknya langsung sakit? Memang sih setelah sehabis rapat nista penentuan tokoh drama, Kisame jadi lesu, lemas, dan tidak bergairah. Bahkan Hidan TERPAKSA mentraktirnya _okonomiyaki_ di kantin *Kakuzu gak rela mengetahui fakta bahwa Hidan lebih mau mentraktir orang lain daripada dirinya yang notabene REKANNYA SENDIRI*, tapi Kisame malah cuek habis-habisan.

"Kisame, bener lo demam?" tanya Konan curiga. Dia sudah bisa mengendus bau-bau dusta dari makhluk gaib asal samudera pasifik itu. Pakai sok-sok menggigil segala belum bisa membuat Konan sepenuhnya percaya dengan akuan Kisame.

"I-iya, gu-gue gak bohong… brr… brr…" jawab Kisame berakting layaknya baru nyemplung ke samudera antartika.

Berakting? BENAR SEKALI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Bagi pembaca yang belum baca _chapter_ 34, harap baca lebih dahulu agar mengerti dengan alur cerita _chapter_ ini. Dan setelah kalian membaca, maka kalian akan tahu kenapa Kisame bertingkah _so weird_ pagi ini dimana sudah saatnya mereka ke aula klub drama sekolah untuk latihan.

Oh ayolah, kalian tidak mengerti juga? Kisame sengaja pura-pura sakit biar gak ikut latihan! Mana mau dia memerankan tokoh gaje usulan Zetsu itu didepan semua orang! Firasatnya udah jelek kalau dia bakal dipakaikan gaun renda-renda pink dan mungkin saja ada hiasan bunganya. Oh, tidak! Dia gak mau! Dia gak mau dinistai lebih dari ini! Mending dia bantu-bantu kelas soal café dan rumah hantu daripada ikut drama!

"Oi, Kis, lo gak pura-pura sakit biar gak latihan drama, 'kan?" Kakuzu ternyata bisa membaca pikiran Kisame.

Kisame otomatis tertohok saking kagetnya! Waduh, gawat! Kebohongannya tercium sampai ke balik cadar Kakuzu, "Y-ya, gaklah! Ma-mana mungkin banget gue kayak gitu! Gue udah sepenuh hati menerima peran gue… brr..brr…"

"Tapi kenapa lo tiba-tiba sakit begini? Perasaan kemarin lo baik-baik aja," kata Itachi heran.

Kisame gak menjawab. Dia masih setia dengan akting dadakannya. Hingga tiba akhirnya Zetsu dan Satomi masuk ke kamar ItaKisa dan menemukan keempat anggota Akatsuki. Tiga segar bugar, satu terbaring. Konan, Kakuzu dan Itachi bingung melihat kedatangan mendadak penulis naskah dan Nona sutradara. Tapi Kisame melotot horor. Dalam hatinya dia membatin, **"NGAPAIN MEREKA SAMPAI DATANG KEMARIIIII!?"**

"Lho, Satomi? Ada apa sampai lo datang ke ruangan kita?" tanya Itachi mewakili jeritan hati sang rekan terkutuk.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, Satomi bersabda, "Soalnya lo semua kelamaan. Semua pemeran udah pada kumpul, tuh! Ngapain lo berempat pada bercokol disini?"

"Kisame, nih! Dia lagi sakit. Pein gak bilang sama lo?" jawab Itachi menunjuk Kisame yang sekarang meringkuk didalam selimut.

Tingkah laku Kisame yang pada dasarnya aneh makin tambah aneh. Satomi dan Zetsu otomatis memerhatikan Kisame bergetar diselimut. Memang Pein bilang kalau hari ini pemeran Ratu keduanya diganti dulu. Alasannya karena pemeran sesungguhnya lagi sakit. Tentu aja dong Satomi dan Zetsu gak langsung percaya! Pasti Kisame mengelak gak mau latihan. Padahal sebelum Zetsu berangkat duluan ke aula drama, situasi di ruangan asrama mereka adem anyem aja, gak ada masalah apapun.

Huh, sayang sekali, nak Kisame. Otak busukmu udah ketahuan nampaknya.

"Lo tahu gak, Kis? Mau lo sakit, jungkir balik, gelundung-gelundung, sampai nyaris mati sekalipun, latihan drama tetap berlanjut. Jadi singkatnya, gue sama Zetsu bakal narik lo keluar dari sini,"

 _JLEGERRRRRRRR_! _Backsound_ imajiner petir menggelegar berhasil membuat Kisame melotot. Apa kata Satomi tadi? Tunggu dulu, itu artinya…. Berarti dia akan pergi menuju tempat ternista didunia untuk memerankan adegan ternista didunia? GYAAAAA! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kisame gak mauuuuuuu! Untuk sekali ini saja, Kisame ingin mendapatkan bukti cinta dari Dewa Jashin yang Hidan bilang selalu menolong hambanya yang kesulitan. Tapi apa? Justru Dewa sesat itu gak ada disaat dia membutuhkannya!

Sekedar info, itulah bukti bahwa Dewa Jashin bukanlah Dewa yang pantas untuk dimintai tolong. Heran kenapa Hidan bisa jadi pengikut setia aliran sesat macam itu.

 _Srakkk_! Selimut disibakan dengan kasar sama Zetsu. Dilihatnya Kisame masih betah dalam posisi meringkuk ditambah akting menggigil. Tapi Zetsu cuek aja. Cowok itu malah narik kaki Kisame sampai si tunangan ikan sarden jatuh ngegubrak dari tempat tidur. Konan, Kakuzu, dan Itachi cuma _sweatdrop_ melihat Kisame meronta-ronta minta tolong, ck ck ck.

"Gue mohon sekali ini aja, Zet! Gue rela jadi budak lo selama seminggu asal gue batal jadi Ratu kedua!" seru Kisame norak sambil terus mengais-ngais lantai persis ayam. Soalnya Zetsu masih terus berusaha narik Kisame keluar ruangan.

"Gak bakal," jawab Zetsu santai.

"Zetsu, lo gak tahu penderitaan gue kalau gue sampai bener-bener jadi cewek di drama nanti! Lo mau gue diketawai seisi sekolah, hah?! Itachi, tolongin gue! Lo rekan dan sohib terdekat gue, 'kan!? Kasihanilah gue! ITACHIIIIIIIII!" Kisame ngamuk beneran lihat Itachi malah ketawa ngakak bareng duo K lihat nasibnya apes begitu.

"Ck, lo itu gak usah lebay banget deh, Kis! Oi, Zet, kalau dia memang gak bisa dibawa secara baik-baik, gak masalah lo seret dia beneran sampai ke aula klub drama," sambung Satomi lama-lama kesel juga. Dia gak mau waktu latihan jadi terbuang percuma karena mengurus siluman ikan pari.

"Oke!"

 _Ckiiiiitttttt_! Begitulah bunyi kuku Kisame yang bergesekan dengan lantai saking gak ada satupun pegangan agar bisa lepas dari tarikan nista manusia.

"KONAAANN! TOLONGIN GUE, WOIII!"

"Selamat berjuang, Kisame!" jiah, Konan malah balas lambai-lambai gaje. Memang gak ada niat menolong nih anak.

"KAKU—"

"Bayar," omongan Kakuzu ini sukses bikin Kisame menyesal minta tolong padanya.

Intinya? Intinya sekarang Kisame pasrah dibawa Zetsu dan Satomi ke aula klub drama dengan nista, weleh-weleh.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aula klub drama SMA Konohagakure…

* * *

.

"Buset, lo apain tuh anggota gue?" Pein _swetadrop_ lihat Kisame diletakkan begitu aja dilantai setelah asli diseret-seret persis karung. Malah cowok biru itu pakai aksi melet lidah segala lagi. Entah apa yang terjadi di ruang asrama mereka selagi Pein pergi. Tapi nyatanya Zetsu dan Satomi pasang watados.

"Melakukan tanggung jawab sebagai pimpinan drama," jawab Satomi singkat.

"Yosh! Semua pemeran harap berkumpul! Kita akan mulai latihannya!" seru Zetsu sambil nepuk-nepuk tangan.

Kemudian semua pemeran drama Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci berkumpul disekeliling Satomi dan Zetsu, sekaligus Kisame yang masih tepar didekatnya. Naskah drama yang sebelumnya Zetsu bagikan sudah ditangan mereka masing-masing. Khusus Kisame, Satomi ngelempar naskah drama ke muka siluman hiu itu. Lalu, arahan penulis naskah dimulai.

"Hari ini, kita akan latihan adegan awal drama dan gak perlu pakai kostum. Karena saat ini, kostum drama Putri Salju ini lagi gak memungkinkan dipakai. Makanya gue minta tolong ke Anko- _sensei_ untuk mengurus masalah kostum. Dan kalau udah selesai, baru kita latihan pakai itu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tangan.

"Ck, apaan?" tanya Zetsu ogah-ogahan.

"Gue mau tanya. Kenapa lo milih Kisame jadi ratu kedua? Dia 'kan gak mau perannya itu," oalah, ternyata Sakura kasihan juga dengan nasib miris Kisame. Kisame saat denger ini langsung bangkit dari kubur(?) dan menatap haru ke Sakura.

Tapi sayangnya ekspresi harunya pudar seketika Satomi ngomong begini, "Biar drama kita bagus, kita perlu lawakan. Diantara kalian semua, yang wajahnya cocok jadi lawakan nista itu Kisame. Lagian mukanya 'kan udah _devil_ banget. Jadi secara menyeluruh, rupa abstraknya itu mendukung jadi ratu kedua,"

Kisame _shock_ merasakan panah imajiner menusuk dadanya, ck ck ck. Lagi-lagi dia dihina, saudara-saudara.

"Nah, kalian pasti udah baca apa prolog drama kita. Jadi untuk pemerannya, silahkan naik ke panggung sementara gue dan Satomi mengarahkan dari bawah panggung,"

Komando sang penulis naskah keluar juga kemudian langsung dilaksanakan. Tanpa babibu, Satomi selaku sutradara memberi pengarahan dari bawah panggung. Sementara pemeran yang belum dapat adegan tetap memperhatikan. Tapi, penulis tahu kalau tidak akan cukup membahas secara detail seperti apa latihan mereka. Jadi inilah inti latihan drama konyol Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci versi X A selama berhari-hari sampai akhirnya sehari sebelum festival dimulai.

.

 **Hari Pertama (Adegan pernikahan Raja dan Ratu Pertama – Adegan Ratu pertama berharap memiliki anak)**

.

" _ACTION_!" teriak Satomi pakai toa dadakan yang dia buat dari naskah drama. Ino sebagai narator kemudian membacakan sinopsis.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan yang terpencil, rakyat sedang bersuka cita karena sang Raja telah memilih pendamping hidupnya. Sang Ratu begitu cantik. Senyum menawannya berhasil membangkitkan keyakinan rakyat bahwa dialah wanita yang pantas untuk mendampingi Raja mereka, sang Raja yang bijaksana dan adil terhadap siapapun,"

Pein dan Konan muncul dari sisi panggung sambil bergandengan tangan. Sementara Kakuzu dan Ryo mengatur audio panggung dengan memberi efek suara sorakan orang banyak dan tepuk tangan. Bener-bener pembukaan yang bagus. Tapi sayangnya gak semudah yang mereka kira.

Walaupun Pein dan Konan awalnya malu-malu melakukan adegan itu, tapi pas denger efek suara panggung, Konan berubah autis. Dia malah berjalan ala _catwalk_ dan lambai-lambai gaje ke penonton alias teman-temannya. Saking lebarnya langkahnya, Pein nyaris ketinggalan. Dan begitu Pein berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Konan, mendadak cewek itu berhenti. Kaki _high heels_ nya yang runcing itu sukses menusuk kaki Pein.

"AUWW!" jerit Pein nista sambil ngangkat kakinya yang sakit sambil dielus-elus, berharap sakitnya hilang.

Terus Konan? Cewek itu cuek aja. Dia lebih milih berjalan modelis, berlenggak-lenggok, dan saat sudah di posisi paling depan panggung, dia mengerling nakal ke mereka semua.

Cowok? Terpesona. Cewek? _Sweatdrop_ massal.

Satomi dan Zetsu? "Oi, lo lagi ngapain?"

* * *

.

* * *

"Musim salju telah datang. Hembusan angin melembut seakan menarik Ratu untuk lebih dekat merasakan benda putih suci itu. Sambil merajut sweater sang Raja, sang Ratu terus memerhatikan butiran salju yang terus turun dari balik jendela," Ino membaca sinopsis adegan selanjutnya.

 _Setting_ panggung sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sama Chouji, Kiba dan Shino. Konan duduk di kursi goyang yang _so_ pasti reyot habis, bahkan Konan nyaris jatuh ngegubrak kalau gak mati-matian nahan keseimbangan kursi. Setelah diselidiki, kursi itu adalah pemberian KAKUZU. Katanya demi menghemat anggaran drama, jadi dia minjam kursi goyang panti jompo yang usianya entah berapa abad, ck ck ck.

"Salju…" gumam Konan berakting. Ekspresinya sendu. Satomi manggut-manggut lihat akting Konan. Sekedar info, saljunya bohongan. Shino dari balkon atas panggung menuang tepung sekarung secara perlahan. Hah? Tepung? Kok gak kapas?

Info untuk pembaca, tepung itu kembali lagi dari KAKUZU. Cowok cadar bulukan itu bilang ke Satomi kalau pakai kapas, itu untuk latar tempat biar kelihatan musim salju begitu. Tapi untuk salju turun biar pakai tepung aja. Sayangnya Satomi main setuju doang, gak mikir kedepan. Gak tahu dia kalau Konan nyaris bersin saking banyaknya tepung yang nyungsep ke hidungnya. Bener-bener, deh.

"Oke, ini saatnya Konan bilang 'Aduh, jariku!' pas jarinya ketusuk jarum," gumam Zetsu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi, saudara-saudara?

Karena terlalu menghayati peran, Konan merajut gak lihat-lihat. Walhasil, jarumnya beneran ketusuk ke jarinya! Spontan cewek itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak, "WADAOW! RESEK BENER! JARI GUE! OI, ADA YANG BAWA PLESTER, GAK!?"

Semua orang _sweatdrop_.

Tapi belum sampai disitu aja kesialan Konan. Saking kagetnya denger teriakan cewek itu, Shino yang diatas jadi kelabakan. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Sekarung tepung lepas dari tangannya dan jatuh dramatis ke Konan yang dibawah. Jadilah cewek itu sekarang berkulit putih tapi gak seputih salju. Malah seputih tepung, weleh-weleh.

Yang lain otomatis pengen ketawa, cuma ditahan. Gak ingin buat cewek biru itu malu. Sayangnya, Pein di bawah panggung ngakak habis-habisan. Sampai guling-guling segala sambil nunjuk Konan dengan nista. Konan tentu aja melototi angker cowok itu! Tanpa ba bi bu, Konan mendaratkan kursi goyang reot itu tepat ke mukanya dan sukses bikin dia ambrol seketika, hahaha!

Semua orang hening. Gak ada berani buka suara. Mana mau mereka senasib dengan Pein! Hahaha, makan tuh kursi! Suruh siapa ngetawain Konan?

.

 **Hari Kedua (Adegan kemunculan Ratu kedua pertama kali yang menikah dengan Raja – Adegan cermin ajaib memuji Ratu kedua)**

.

"Hah? Lo mau gue pakai gaun hitam nista ini?" tanya Kisame sekali lagi ke Sakura yang menyodorkannya gaun hitam elegan dengan renda-renda plus hiasan bunga disekitar pinggang. Bukan cuma gaun, sampai _high heels_ hitam segala dengan kelap-kelip di beberapa bagian. Otomatis Kisame melotot horor ke Sakura yang cuma dibalas cengiran dari yang dilototi.

"Hari ini masalah kostum udah selesai. Jadi kata Satomi, mulai sekarang kita latihan pakai kostum sesuai peran masing-masing. Bukan cuma lo aja kali. Gue juga, tahu! Lo gak lihat topi kurcaci dan pakaian jeleknya itu disana?" balas Sakura sambil ngelirik ke belakang dimana ada meja panjang dan diatasnya bertumpuk kostum 7 kurcaci, "Udah, cepetan pakai! Nanti Satomi marah, mau lo?"

"Ja elah, lo bertujuh masih mending! Lha, gue? Gak! Gak mau! Seumur hidup, gue gak bakalan pakai gaun nista ini! Ini namanya pelecehan _gender_ , tahu!" Kisame bener-bener enek soal nasibnya yang apes hari ini. Bahkan sampai protes lebay segala dan membanting gaun hitam itu lalu diinjak-injak.

Kakuzu diujung sana yang melihat adegan ini langsung datang dan menggeplak kepala Kisame, "WOI, ENAK AJA LO MAIN INJAK-INJAK! GAK TAHU APA KALAU GAUN INI MAHAL, HAH!?"

"Kis, lo gak usah banyak protes, deh. Ini demi kebaikan kelas! Jadi gue gak mau tahu, sekarang pergi ke ruang ganti dan pakai gaun juga _high heels_ ini! Cepetan sana!" Sakura mengancam pakai ekspresi diserem-seremin.

Terpaksa Hoshigaki Kisame kita memungut kembali gaun itu kemudian berjalan ke ruang ganti sambil merutuki Satomi biar kena karma, ck ck ck.

…

(20 menit kemudian setelah Kisame berhasil memakai gaun hitam elegan itu)

…

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" jiah, begitu Kisame keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan menuju panggung, spontan Itachi, Hidan, dan Neji ngakak berat! Mereka sampai mukul-mukul lantai nista dan pakai acara guling-guling segala! Bukan itu aja yang bikin mereka ketawa, pembaca. Soalnya penampilan Kisame buat mereka pangling.

Apa-apaan itu? Kisame pakai _lipstick_? Buset, merah terang gitu! Pakai _foundation_ ( _make up_ yang bisa membuat warna wajah terlihat lebih rata) pula. Jadi kulitnya yang biru ditimpa warna kulit manusia umumnya. Tapi malah lebih terkesan belang. Bedak juga! SAMPAI _BLUSH ON_ SEGALA! Rona-rona tipis diwajahnya itu itulah yang bikin semua orang nutup mulut agar gak ketawa! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, _eye shadow_ , _eyeliner_ , juga _mascara_ terlihat jelas banget. Tapi _master hits_ nya adalah: GAUNNYA ITU!

Sejujurnya bukan dia yang _make up_ sendiri, tentu saja di- _make up_ -in cewek alias Sakura dan Ino. Duo itu mempermak wajah Kisame habis-habisan. Inilah hasilnya! TARAAA!

"GYAHAHAHAHA! SUMPAH, LO JAUH LEBIH CAKEP KAYAK GINI!" komen Neji.

"LEBIH COCOK JADI CEWEK DARIPADA COWOK LO MALAHAN!" Itachi.

"BUSET, DIAPAIN AJA LO SAMA SAKURA DAN INO SAMPAI MUKA LO ABSTRAK GITU!? HAHAHA!" Hidan.

 _BRAKKKK_! Kisame ngamuk, saudara-saudara. Jadilah dia barusan melakukan pembantaian berdarah aka lempar kursi ke tiga makhluk yang sukses menghina dia tadi. Teman-teman lain yang melihat itu mati-matian nahan tawa. Kasihan aja mereka lihat trio itu gelepar gak berdaya di lantai, ck ck ck.

.

(Latihan berlanjut)

.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Zetsu," mohon, Dewa Jashin! Mohon banget! Semoga Pein dan Kisame tadi gak salah dengar! Sekarang mereka sedang beradegan dimana pernikahan sang Raja dan Ratu kedua. Sudah cukup Pein mengorbankan imannya untuk menggandeng Kisame yang berupa dedemit gaib begitu.

"Gue bilang, 'Cium Kisame', bodoh," jawab Zetsu watados.

Hah?

Cium?

Cium Kisame?

CIUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!?

" _WHAT_!? LO NYURUH GUE BERCIUMAN SAMA MAKHLUK NISTA INI!? BISA TURUN MARTABAT GUE KALAU _SECOND KISS_ GUE DIREBUT DEDEMIT PASIFIK MACAM DIA!" jiah, Pein nunjuk-nunjuk Kisame nista yang dia katai barusan 'Dedemit Pasifik'. Otomatis Kisame kita gak terima.

"Eh, lo kalau mau protes jangan ngehina gue juga, dong! Lagian siapa juga yang mau berciuman sama lo!? Kapalan(?) bibir gue kalau sampai nempel ke bibir pecah-pecah lo itu!"

"Sembarangan lo kalau ngomong! Bibir gue ini seksi, ya!"

"Seksi dari laut! Monyong gitu lo bilang seksi!"

"Daripada lo!? Bergerigi gitu persis gergaji tahu, gak! Bibir gue keburu tercabik duluan sebelum nempel ke bibir lo!"

"OI, YANG BERGERIGI ITU GIGI GUE, BUKAN BIBIR GUE!" seru Kisame protes berat bibirnya dikatain bergerigi. Enak aja si Pein asal ngomong! Emang dia kata bibirnya ini gerigi sepeda motor sampai dibilang bergerigi segala? Bener-bener minta disambit. Untung aja dia bawa _samehada_.

"Hei, kenapa kalian jadi berantem? Gue 'kan cuma bilang 'cium'. Bukan berarti kalian berciuman di bibir. Gue tahu lo berdua itu sama-sama cowok. Setidaknya, Pein, lo cium aja punggung tangan Kisame," sergah Zetsu geleng-geleng kepala lihat Pein malah salah tanggap.

"Lagian kalau seandainya kalian berciuman, itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah gue lihat seumur hidup gue," celetuk Miyako datar.

"Nah, sekarang lo mau cium tangan Kisame atau bibirnya? Tinggal pilih, Pein!" seru Satomi bête juga lama-lama latihan gini.

Pein mendengus. Kalau dikasih pilihan gitu, mending cium tangan aja. Jadi, dia ngasih kode ke Ino untuk baca sinopsis lagi. Begitu sinopsis dibaca, Pein meraih tangan Kisame dan mengecupnya pelan. Tapi setelah dicium, dia malah melet-melet.

"Kenapa lo melet-melet?" tanya Satomi bingung.

"Asin," jawab Pein singkat yang langsung ditabok sama Kisame.

Satomi dan Zetsu mendecak pasrah. Dari kemarin latihan mereka berjalan konyol terus. Gak ada serius-seriusnya *siapa suruh lo milih Kisame jadi tokoh utama?*. Tapi mendadak mereka berdua menyadari sesuatu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Pein! Tadi lo bilang kalau lo berciuman sama Kisame, berarti itu jadi _second kiss_ lo? Jadi lo pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya Zetsu cepet.

Pertanyaan dan fakta itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua di aula klub drama. Menatap Pein seolah minta jawaban pasti. Pein sukses kelabakan. Dia kelepasan! Gawat! Diliriknya Konan yang beres-beres kostum di meja panjang di belakang dalam aula bareng Shiho. Waduh, cewek itu pasti denger juga omongannya barusan! Gimana, nih?

"Err…" Pein memerah hebat, pembaca! "Ya-yahhh… begitulah?"

"Heeeee…." gumam mereka kompak.

"Awww, Pein~~. Siapa cewek itu, Pein? Kasih tahu, dong!" sahut Sasuke pakai nada menggoda segala. Pein makin gugup.

 _Phwwiiitt, phwiiitt_! Tenten sama Mayuri malah siul-siul gaje.

Sementara itu di meja panjang, Shiho terkekeh lihat Pein gelagapan dipanggung, "Waow, gue gak nyangka Pein pernah mencium cewek. Siapa cewek itu, ya? Beruntung banget dapat _first kiss_ nya Pein. Soalnya cowok itu 'kan tipe yang sulit banget tertarik sama cewek,"

"Entahlah. Mana gue tahu," jawab Konan sok cuek. Padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rona merah diwajahnya itu kelihatan jelas banget.

Konan masih terus membantu Shiho melipat kostum-kostum yang tidak dipakai latihan hari ini. Tapi tetap aja sesekali dia melirik kebelakang dimana Pein terus diledekin.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Konan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Wahai cermin ajaib, siapa menurutmu wanita paling cantik dari semua wanita?"

Ini dia. INI DIA! Ini dia adegan yang Sasori paling tidak ditunggu-tunggu! ADEGAN DIMANA DIA HARUS MEMUJI DEDEMIT DIDEPANNYA 'CANTIK'! Ditatapnya Kisame yang berlenggak-lenggok nista didepannya. Sumpah, rasanya dia pengen banget ngacir ke toilet buat muntah! Kalau bukan terhalang cermin bohongan ini, udah dia tabok tuh Kisame.

Sementara Deidara dan Kakuzu diujung sana sudah bersiap dengan kamera mereka. Adegan ini termasuk adegan langka, jarang ada! Gak boleh disia-siakan! Sasori merutuki nasibnya yang gak pernah sesial ini. Awas aja. Setelah selesai latihan, dia bakal menistai KakuDei yang seenaknya mengabadikan momen nista ini.

"Yang mulia…" Sasori memberi prolog.

Satomi dan Zetsu memperhatikan serius bersama yang lain. Walaupun ini adegan pendukung, tapi gak boleh ada kesalahan. Sayangnya hal konyol terjadi. Apakah itu?

"LEBIH BAIK GUE BILANG MAK LAMPIR GOA BATU CANTIK DARIPADA LO, HIU BUSUK!"

Akhirnya, terjadilah pembunuhan di panggung antara Ratu dan cermin ajaibnya. Memang adegan langka, ck ck ck.

.

 **Hari selanjutnya (Adegan Ratu kedua meminta pemburu membunuh Putri Salju – Adegan pemburu menyuruh Putri Salju untuk lari ke hutan)**

.

"Wahai pemburu, pergilah bawa Putri salju ke hutan. Bunuh dia dan ambil hatinya. Berikan padaku hati itu sebagai bukti bahwa kau telah melaksanakan tugasmu," kata Kisame berakting jadi Ibu tiri kejam. Harus diakui, aktingnya bagus juga. Itachi aja heran sobatnya itu punya bakat terpendam dalam hal dunia peran.

"Wahai Ratu silumanku, hamba tidak mau melaksanakan tugas ini jika Ratuku tidak membayarku. Karena sesungguhnya, saya memiliki utang piutang pada seorang bendahara laknat yang belum bisa terlunaskan sampai sekarang. Karena itu, hamba meminta bayaran tinggi untuk tugas ini. Jika tidak, lebih baik Ratuku menyuruh siluman goa batu yang satu spesies dengan Ratuku untuk melakukannya," balas Hidan _absurd_.

Kisame dan yang lainnya? _Sweatdrop_. Tuh cowok berniat latihan drama atau malak? Bener-bener ketularan Kakuzu.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Ratu silumanku? Siluman goa batu yang satu spesies?

"Wahai pemburu, salam jari tengah untukmu!" balas Kisame ngacungin jari tengah ke Hidan. Hidan cuma ketawa hambar, ck ck ck.

* * *

.

* * *

"Maafkan hamba, Tuan putri. Hamba tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Tapi ini adalah perintah. Maafkan hamba," _what the_ -? Oi, tunggu dulu! Itu pedang untuk latihan drama? Itu 'kan sabit mata tiga milik Hidan! Waduh, Izumi udah ngeper duluan saking takutnya kena sikat sama senjata serem penganut Jashin itu.

Sambil bergetar, Izumi bilang, "Tu-tuan pemburu, tunggu dulu. Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membunuhku. Aku berjanji jika engkau tidak membunuhku, aku akan lari ke hutan liar dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Karena itu, kumohon simpanlah sabitmu itu. Kasihanilah aku," sejujurnya Izumi bilang ini dari hati paling terdalam.

Tapi, apa jawaban Hidan? Cowok yang berperan sebagai pemburu itu malah dengan nistanya bilang begini, "BUAHAHAHA! GUE BAKAL BUNUH LO DISINI! GUE GAK PEDULI DIALOG GUE DI NASKAH! BERSIAP-SIAPLAH, PUTRI SALJU! LO BAKAL GUE JADIIIN TUMBAL BUAT DEWA JASHIN!"

Walhasil, terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran dipanggung. Izumi teriak-teriak minta tolong untuk menjinakkan Hidan dari kesesatannya. Yang lain jadi panik, takut Izumi beneran disembelih untuk tumbal Dewa sesat itu. Untung aja ada Itachi. Sang Uchiha sulung itu langsung melempar kursi _plus_ meja ke Hidan hingga kemudian cowok itu tepar dengan lidah terjulur keluar, walah-walah.

.

 **Hari selanjutnya dan selanjutnya (Adegan munculnya 7 kurcaci – Adegan Ratu kedua mendatangi kediaman 7 kurcaci)**

.

"Wah, siapa gerangan putri cantik ini?" tanya kurcaci Doc aka Neji begitu melihat Izumi tertidur di salah satu ranjang mereka.

Izumi berakting hebat sekali. Wajah polosnya waktu tidur itu, ditambah dengan wajah imut dan manisnya menjadi alasan terkuat Zetsu dan Satomi memilih dia jadi tokoh utama selain Shiho sebelumnya. Terutama akting keenam kurcaci juga sesuai kepribadian tokoh masing-masing.

Eh? Sebentar. Keenam? Bukannya kurcaci itu ada 7? Dimana satu lagi?

"Hei, _Sleepy_ mana?" tanya Zetsu celingukan mencari sesosok makhluk hidup yang hilang dari peradaban.

"Buset dah! Tiba giliran dia main, malah pakai acara hilang segala," rutuk Satomi kesel.

"Lihat Shikamaru, gak?" kali ini bukan cuma pimpinan drama, tapi yang lain juga mencari sang koordinator acara. Sekarang Kiba, Sasuke dan Rei juga mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi aula.

Sementara itu, Ino yang duduk di meja sambil makan apel justru terlihat santai, seolah gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ekspresinya datar banget. Dari tadi dia cuma ngunyah doang. Itulah kenapa Hinata dan Tenten jadi kesal. Padahal Shikamaru 'kan termasuk tokoh utama. Mengingat Shika itu teman sepermainan Ino dari kecil, seharusnya tuh cewek juga ikutan cari dia, dong!

"Ino, lo kenapa malah santai kayak di pantai gitu?" tanya Tenten berkacak pinggang didepannya.

" _Graukk_ … _nyam nyam_ … hn?" Ino cuma naikin sebelah alis doang.

"Bantuin cari Shikamaru! Ini waktunya dia latihan!" sahut Hinata.

"Ooh, lo semua lagi nyari si bangkai nanas?" Ino nanya balik dengan nada datar banget.

"Jelas, dong! Lo gak lihat kita pada kebingungan dia ada dimana sekarang?" balas Hinata lagi.

Ino segera menghentikan aktivitas makannya sebentar. Kemudian dia bersabda, "Dia ada di bawah panggung,"

"Hah? Bawah panggung?" Tenten gak ngerti. Bawah panggung, maksudnya? Jelas-jelas dia gak ada di aula! Di bawah panggung apanya?

"Maksud gue di kolong panggung. Dia disitu sejak sejam lalu," balas Ino lagi santai. Kembali lagi dia asyik makan apel yang belum habis.

"Ngapain dia disana?"

"Yah, lo tahu sendirilaaahhh…" jawab Ino lagi ke Hinata yang sekarang saling tatap sama Tenten.

Err, ini apa hanya penulis tapi penulis merasakan firasat buruk? Jangan-jangan, Shikamaru lagi….

.

(Setelah dicek ke kolong panggung oleh Naruto, Hinata, Tenten dan Pein)

.

"GROOOOOKKKKKK!" jiah, bener dugaan HinaTen! Bocah nanas itu lagi molor! Malah pakai mendengkur segala lagi! Bener-bener deh nih anak satu. Minta disambit juga sama Naruto!

"OI, SHIKAMARU! NGAPAIN LO TIDUR DISINI!? BANGUN, PEMALAS! INI WAKTUNYA LO LATIHAN!" teriak Naruto nista di telinga Shika, berharap bocah itu terbangun dan jatuh ngegubrak dari meja kecil panjang yang ada di kolong tersebut.

Tapi nyatanya? Si bangkai nanas gak bangun-bangun juga. Bahkan Naruto sudah menggunakan berbagai cara seperti menampol wajah, menarik rambut nanasnya, sampai ditendang segala hingga dia nyusruk ke lantai. Tapi masih belum bangun! Ck ck ck, persis orang mati.

Melihat adegan nista itu, Pein menyeletuk, "Wah, terlalu menghayati peran nih cowok…"

* * *

.

* * *

"Oke! Adegan selanjutnya adalah Ratu kedua yang jahat menemui Putri salju sambil menyamar! Kisame, jangan main-main! Ini serius, paham?" teriak Satomi memberi pengarahan.

Kisame di sisi panggung kiri cuma mendengus kesal. Dia menyuruhnya serius latihan sementara jubah nista dan sepatu runcing yang jujur SEMPIT BANGET alias KEKECILAN menempel di tubuhnya? _Oh, hell_! Jangan harap, Satomi! Sebelum lo perintah-perintah orang lain, lo lihat dulu penderitaan Kisame.

Tapi nyatanya, Kisame pasrah doang. Lagian dia gak bisa lari dari tanggung jawab sekarang, 'kan? Sudah berhari-hari mereka latihan. Jadi dia gak mau gara-gara dia, nanti semuanya kena imbas. Karena itulah, jubah ala pedagangnya langsung beraksi aka dia masuk ke tengah panggung sambil berkata, "Ayo kemari, wahai semuanya! Saya menjual apa yang anda inginkan! Kemarilah!"

Pembukaan bagus. Izumi menganggap itu sebuah kode bahwa ini saatnya dia melongok dari jendela rumah-rumahan yang sudah dibuat oleh tim peralatan dan dekorasi XA. Sayangnya, gaun yang dia pakai tersangkut paku meja. Gak mungkin dia main jalan saja. Robek, gimana? Makanya dia mengurus soal gaunnya itu dulu.

"Sebentar, Nyonya pedagang! Ada yang ingin saya beli dari anda!" seru Izumi terus berusaha melepaskan sang gaun dari sang paku.

Tapi, Kisame udah ngambek duluan. Serius, kakinya SAKIT karena berjalan pakai sepatu runcing yang dipesan khusus oleh Sakura. Diam-diam dia merutuki cewek pink itu karena beli sepatu gak mikir berapa nomor ukuran sepatu Kisame. Alhasil, kakinya jadi lecet dan cara jalannya terpincang-pincang. Sukses hal satu ini bikin Itachi dan yang lainnya ngakak.

" **Buset, lama banget si Izumi! Gak tahu apa gue gak mau lama-lama di panggung nista memerankan adegan nista!?"** batin Kisame murka.

"Wahai Nona pembeli, cepat keluarlah! Saya menjual sebuah pita yang mungkin saja anda sukai!" seru Kisame masih mencoba bersabar.

"Sebentar, wahai pedagang! Saya akan keluar untuk melihatnya!" balas Izumi gak tahu diri. Maksudnya? Jelas, 'kan? Gak lihat Kisame udah senewen tingkat akut?

"WOI, IZUMI! CEPETAN BELI PITA GUE! GUE GAK MAU LAMA-LAMA LATIHAN PAKAI JUBAH NISTA INI!" terucap sudah kata-kata tabu pertanda hancurnya sesi latihan.

Akatsuki, _OC_ , Naruto _and the gang_? _Sweatdrop_.

.

 **Hari-hari selanjutnya (Adegan Ratu kedua membunuh Putri salju)**

.

"Cantik sekali pita ini!" puji Izumi kembali lagi beradegan dengan Kisame setelah sebelumnya berakhir nista karena Kisame misuh-misuh gaje karena kakinya udah kesakitan.

"Tentu saja! Susah payah aku mendapatkan pita ini dari pembuat pita terbaik di kota. Kau tahu, Nona cantik? Kau sangat cocok memakainya. Karena itu, kau tak perlu membayar *Kakuzu diujung sana teriak-teriak gak terima, "Bego lo, Kis! Lo gak tahu pita itu mahal? Cepat minta bayarannya!"*. Kemari, akan kupakaikan ke lehermu,"

"Leher?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena ini bukan pita rambut, tapi pita leher yang ditakdirkan dimiliki gadis cantik sepertimu," Izumi merona malu. Itachi langsung enek lihatnya. Yang lain juga mual setelah mendengar nada Kisame yang sengaja difeminimkan. Sumpah, bikin hasrat ngacir ke toilet.

Kemudian sesuai naskah, Kisame mengikatkan pita itu ke leher Izumi. Satomi selaku sutradara manggut-manggut terus. Akting Kisame dan Izumi semakin membaik! Gak sia-sia dia datang ke aula klub drama walaupun sekarang sedang hujan deras. Tapi untung aja dia bawa handuk dan jaket merahnya. Jadi dia gak kebasahan banget.

Kembali ke topik.

 _Kreett_! Walah, Kisame bego bener! Dia mengikatnya terlalu kencang! Izumi jadi megap-megap persis ikan kekurangan air. Spontan Satomi bangkit dari duduknya menuju panggung. Direbutnya sisa pita Kisame, lalu gantian dia mencekik Kisame sampai cowok itu pingsan, walah-walah.

Izumi? Selamat. Soalnya Satomi langsung melepas ikatannya dan Izumi bisa bernapas lega.

Semua orang _sweatdrop_ massal. Kalau Kisame tepar begitu, latihannya gimana?

"Lho? Jadi akhir dramanya begini, nih? Ratu jahat mati ditangan Nenek-Nenek berkerudung merah?" celetuk Hidan watados.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia mendapatkan hadiah dari Satomi berupa tabokan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya. Tapi aku dilarang keluar dari rumah," latihan terus berlanjut setelah Sasuke menendang Kisame sampai cowok itu tersadar tidak elit.

"Kenapa, gadis cantik?" tanya Kisame dengan muka bonyok. Ya iyalah, habisnya tendangan Sasuke barusan gak kira-kira! Emang latihan nista. Tahu begini, mending dia pura-pura sakit lagi. Itupun kalau berhasil.

"Teman-temanku melarangku. Karena itu maafkan aku. Cari saja pembeli lain," ucap Izumi.

"Kumohon, ini hanyalah buah khusus yang kubawakan untukmu. Makanlah sedikit. Buah apel ini pasti akan kau sukai," balas Kisame menunjukkan buah yang dia sebut 'apel'.

Izumi nyengir. Sejujurnya, walau dia dikasih gratis buah itu, dia juga nolak. Sejak kapan apel itu berduri? Itu 'kan durian, bukan apel! Kok jadi nyimpang dari cerita aslinya, sih? Diliriknya Zetsu yang duduk santai memerhatikan. Tapi cowok itu malah pasang wajah datar seolah gak ada masalah.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Entah anda yang rabun atau tidak. Saya yakin dan percaya bahwa itu durian, bukan apel," kata Izumi menunjuk durian nista itu.

"Sayang sekali, Nona. Tapi apel sesungguhnya hilang diraib makhluk gentong diujung sana. Karena itu, anggap saja ini apel dulu," jawab Kisame santai sambil ngelirik Chouji yang sukses ngamuk-ngamuk. Yah, soalnya dia langsung main makan aja apel yang dibawa Konan untuk latihan tanpa bilang-bilang. Beruntung, Deidara lagi bawa durian entah dari mana. Jadi untuk sementara apel diganti dulu.

"Udah, makan aja. Sekarang lagi krisis moneter, apa-apa semua harganya naik termasuk apel. Makanya gue cuma jual durian. Jadi lo gak usah bawel, deh. Cepetan makan!" Kisame gondok megang durian itu lama-lama.

Izumi nyahut, "Bagaimana caranya aku makan buah berduri ini?" buah berduri katanya? Halah, tinggal sebut 'durian' aja susah bener! Pakai 'berduri-berduri' segala.

"Ck, tinggal telen aja susah banget, sih! Sini, biar gue bantuin!" Kisame langsung berniat memasukkan durian ke mulut Izumi! Dibukanya mulut Izumi lebar-lebar terus diarahkannya durian nista itu ke mulutnya.

 _PLETAKK_! Kalau gak Pein yang bertindak dengan melempar samehada ke Kisame, mungkin aja terjadi pembunuhan beneran pada cewek Uchiha itu.

Kembali lagi Kisame tergeletak di panggung, heleh-heleh.

.

 **Hari terakhir latihan (Adegan ciuman sang Pangeran dan Putri salju – Adegan pernikahan sang Pangeran dan Putri salju)**

.

"Angkat peti kaca gadis cantik ini," perintah sang Pangeran aka Uchiha Itachi pada ketiga pengawalnya.

"Siap, Yang mulia!" jawab Sasuke, Naruto dan Rei kompak, lalu mengangkat peti kaca dengan Izumi didalamnya yang sedang berakting mokad.

Begitu melihat sebuah batang kayu kecil didepannya, Sasuke pura-pura nyaris terjatuh karena terjungkal. Otomatis pegangan mereka pada peti jadi gak stabil, goyang-goyang. Izumi didalamnya udah takut setengah mati. Dia takut aja kalau dia terbanting ke lantai panggung saking gak becusnya pengawal Itachi.

Setelah itu, Izumi mengelurkan secuil daging durian dari mulutnya *ingat, apel diganti durian*. Berakting batuk-batuk dahsyat menjadi signal Itachi untuk menyuruh pengawalnya agar menurunkan dia.

"Tuan putri! Kau… kau masih hidup!" seru Itachi sumringah sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Izumi. Izuminya _blushing_ berat.

"Si-siapa engkau? Kenapa kau bisa bersamaku?" tanya Izumi berakting bingung.

"Aku adalah Pangeran dari sebuah negeri yang makmur. Di perjalanan pulangku, aku menemukanmu bersama 7 kurcaci. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kau telah tiada. Mendengar itu, terbesit rasa kecewa dan sedih didadaku. Mengetahui seorang gadis cantik yang berhasil merebut hatiku untuk pertama kalinya, kutemui dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa," jiah jiah jiah, apa-apaan itu? Apa yang dilakukan Itachi?

Seenaknya aja dia mengelus pipi Izumi yang memerah persis tomat itu! Tatapan penuh cintanya itu juga! Lalu dialog dia barusan itu 'kan gak ada didalam naskah drama! Tapi, semua orang langsung terbawa perasaan alias bergumam 'Awwww…' karena melihat adegan romantis ini. Sementara Satomi dan Zetsu bisik-bisik gaje.

"Oi, Zetsu, seharusnya Itachi cuma bilang 'Aku adalah seorang Pangeran yang kebetulan menemukanmu di peti kaca ini bersama 7 kurcaci yang mengaku sebagai teman-temanmu,' aja, 'kan?"

"He'eh. Gue yakin itu dialog yang gue ketik di naskah," balas Zetsu sambil membolak-balikkan naskah drama untuk membaca ulang dialog Itachi di adegan akhir.

"Ceh, kalau begitu Itachi cari kesempatan doang. Kurang ajar tuh anak satu! Sempet-sempetnya merayu cewek ditengah latihan begini!" rutuk Satomi.

Begitu Satomi dan Zetsu mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke panggung, mendadak mereka tertohok saking kagetnya melihat ITACHI MENCIUM PIPI IZUMI! Hei, itu gak ada dalam naskah! Adegan ciumannya gak ada untuk Pangeran dan Putri salju *Pein: Oh, jadi adegan cium antara gue dan siluman ikan pari itu gak masalah, gitu?*!

Selagi semua orang melongo dengan ekspresi tak percaya sekaligus _blushing_ , Itachi tersenyum lembut ke Izumi yang mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Sasuke cuma memerhatikan adegan menjijikkan barusan sambil bergumam, " _Hentai_ ,"

* * *

.

* * *

Tiba saatnya adegan paling akhir drama, yaitu PERNIKAHAN PANGERAN DAN PUTRI SALJU! Itachi dan Izumi memakai pakaian baguuuuussss banget sampai-sampai bikin yang lain iri. Akting mereka bener-bener terlihat nyata. Itachi dan Izumi lambai-lambai ke arah semua pemeran yang ceritanya juga diundang ke istana. Seperti 7 kurcaci, Ratu kedua, Raja, pelayan Raja dan Ratu, sampai pemburu yang dulu mencoba membunuh Putri salju.

"Selamat, Pangeraaaannn!" teriak Shiho melempar buket bunga yang malah nyasar ke kepala Deidara.

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya, un! Woi, Shiho! Lo kalau melempar, lihat dulu sasarannya!" ini sih pastinya Deidara yang sambil merutuk Shiho yang seenaknya melempar buket ke kepalanya.

"Ditunggu traktirannya!" bisa ditebak ini sahutan Kakuzu dari bawah panggung yang langsung dilempar bangku sama Zetsu.

"Akh, ternyata Putri salju masih hidup! Berarti aku gagal membunuhnya waktu itu!" Kisame berakting kaget mengetahui Izumi masih selamat dari pita dan durian nistanya.

"Ucapan selamat kuberikan untukmu, Putriku," sahut Pein tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" jawab Izumi dan Itachi kompak.

"Haaahhh, kapan kami bisa menikah, Putri salju?" dialog Miyako, nih. Berpura-pura mengatupkan tangan pengharapan.

"Benar. Kami juga ingin bisa hidup bahagia sepertimu," sahut Sakura.

"Tapi, kami turut senang atas pernikahanmu. Walaupun itu artinya waktumu akan kau habiskan hanya untuk Pangeran," Neji sebagai tetua kurcaci yang berdialog sok bijak.

"Kalian juga ingin menikah bahagia sepertiku?" tanya Izumi sumringah.

"Ya!" jawab semua pemeran kompak selain Hidan. Hah? Hidan? Kenapa?

Cowok itu cengar-cengir mesum gak jelas dari tadi. Apalagi saat Izumi akan melanjutkan dialognya, cowok penganut aliran sesat itu malah menyahut, "TENANG AJA! GUE BAKAL NIKAHI LO SEMUA! AGAMA GUE PALING SETUJU SOAL POLIGAMI! GYAHAHAHA!"

Semua orang langsung melempar bangku ke Hidan sampai cowok itu tepar dilantai, ck ck ck.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author :** _REVIEWWW, REVIEWWW, REVIEWWWW!_

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	36. School Festival Begins!

_Author_ : Serius, teman-teman. Sangat serius. Saat akan menulis _chapter_ 36, gue kaget banget setelah mengetahui ternyata _chapter_ 35 dirilis tanggal 1 Oktober 2017. Gue pikir bulan November, entah kenapa gue mikir begitu. Makanya gue langsung buru-buru ngetik setelah akhirnya melewati banyak masa-masa sulit.

Pein : Lo kalau mau curcol jangan disaat gak tepat, dong. Lo pikir gue mau dengerin omong kosong lo?

 _Author_ : Eh, gue itu gak bohong, Pein. Gue serius. Lo gak tahu aja apa yang terjadi pada gue selama tiga bulan terakhir di tahun 2017 aka Oktober, November dan Desember.

Itachi : Maksud lo?

Hidan : Gue tebak. Lo pasti gak ada dapat ide untuk buat _chapter_ 36, 'kan?

 _Author_ : Ck, salah besar!

Konan : Hah? Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa? Lo sadar gak, sih? Lo itu telat _update_ lebih dari dua bulan! LEBIH DARI DUA BULAN!

 _Author_ : Gak usah teriak! Gue juga tahu! Apa boleh buat, semester 3 ini adalah semester paling resek yang pernah gue alami selama perkuliahan.

Tobi : Cerita, Senpai! Cerita!

 _Author_ : Oke, kalau memang kalian memaksa...

Deidara : Siapa yang maksa, un?

 _Author_ : Baiklah. Masalah pertama adalah karena permintaan temen gue. Dia ini teman SMA gue dan kebetulan kami diterima di Universitas yang sama. Bedanya, dia fakultas keguruan.

Konan : Kenapa dengan dia?

 _Author_ : Dia dapat tugas yang bakal dikumpulkan di akhir semester dari dosennya. Tugasnya adalah membuat novel dengan halaman minimal 200 bertema _family_. Gue gak tahu dia itu malas atau apa, dia malah minta tolong ke gue, minta tolong membuat novel itu untuknya.

Akatsuki : _WHAAAAATTTTTT_!?

Itachi : Berani gue tebak kalau lo menerima permintaannya.

 _Author_ : Tepat sekali.

Sasori : Bego lo! Ngapain lo terima!? Itu 'kan tugas dia, kenapa malah jadi lo yang ngerjain? Lagian, dia itu seharusnya mikir! Lo 'kan juga punya banyak tugas tersendiri! Tega banget dia malah merepotkanmu begitu!

 _Author_ : Iiihhh, mau gimana lagi? Gue gak tega menolak permintaannya. Dia sampai memohon begitu. Aku jadi kasihan. Makanya kuterima saja.

Konan : Singkatnya, alasan terutama kenapa ketiga _fanfic_ lo terbengkalai jadwal _update_ nya berkat MEMBANTU MENGERJAKAN TUGAS AKHIR SEMESTER TEMANMU?

 _Author_ : *Pundung* Iya... ayolah, kasihanilah gue, teman-teman. Tema _family_ itu lebih sulit dari dugaan. Gak boleh ada romansa, tragedi, _hurt_ , bahkan persahabatan. Habis ide gue untuk nulis ketiga _fanfic_ gue karena novel itu. Apalagi karena gue juga punya banyak tugas, gue ngerjain novel itu disela-sela waktu luang. Biasanya 'kan gue pasti ngetik _fanfic_ , tapi memang tidak bisa. Situasi tidak memungkinkan.

Itachi : Terus, novelnya udah siap?

 _Author_ : Udah. Tanggal 8 Januari sudah dijilid dan diantar ke dosen.

Kakuzu : Lo dibayar, gak?

 _Author_ : Kagak.

Kakuzu : HAH!? LO NGERJAIN DENGAN HALAMAN SEBANYAK ITU TANPA BAYARAN!?

Hidan : Lo gak usah pakai teriak segala, kali!

 _Author_ : Gue gak suka meminta imbalan kalau menolong orang lain. Cukup melihat wajah senangnya saat gue berhasil bantu itu udah termasuk sebagai imbalan.

Zetsu : Heeee, ternyata lo baik juga, ya.

Pein : Lalu alasan lain ada, gak?

 _Author_ : Ada, dong. Di bulan November selagi gue ngerjain novel itu, gue disibukkan dengan pembuatan laporan akhir semua praktikum dan pembuatan proposal untuk magang di semester 5. Itu terjadi sampai Desember. Bahkan di Januari, pas gue lagi di masa ujian akhir semester, gue juga ngerjain tugas dari dosen.

Tobi : ... Senpai sibuk banget, ya.

Konan : Kok cepet banget lo buat proposalnya? Bukannya di semester 4, ya?

 _Author_ : Lebih tepatnya sih, seminarnya. Lalu menentukan tema proposal, memilih perusahaan sebagai tempat magang, seminar lagi, terus diskusi dengan senior tentang cara membuat proposal. Kemudian proposal dikerjakan. Intinya, Konan, gue gak mau proposal gue asal-asalan kalau dikerjakan mendekati _deadline_. Lebih baik dicicil aja.

Itachi : Yah, namanya juga anak kuliah. Wajar lo sibuk. Apalagi pas lo di tahap pengerjaan skripsi dan penelitian.

 _Author_ : GYAAAAA! Memikirkan itu aja buat kepala gue pusing banget!

Kisame : Jadi, ada yang mau lo sampaikan sama pembaca, gak?

 _Author_ : Oh, bener juga, gue lupa! Baiklah, pembaca setiaku semua... gue sebagai penulis meminta maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu. Lebih tepatnya _fanfic_ ini bukan _hiatus_ , tapi kelamaan _update_. Tolong mengertilah situasi sulit yang dialami penulis saat itu. Dan bersyukurlah penulis sudah masuk liburan akhir semester selama 1 bulan lebih. Jadi gue bisa menuangkan ide gue yang tertunda dituang. Ini balasan _review_ kalian semua!

 **.**

 **Repindo23**

Ossh, terima kasih, terima kasih atas pujiannya serta kesannya. Memang saat ini _fanfic_ tema Akatsuki bersifat nista sangat jarang ditemui. Entah kenapa banyak penulis lebih ingin membuat _fanfic_ dengan tokoh NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, atau SasuHina. Yah, mereka tokoh terfavorit di anime Naruto. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita membuat _fanfic_ tentang salah satu organisasi yang mengguncang dunia Shinobi, 'kan? Kemudian, jangan takut. _Fanfic_ ini akan lanjut sampai tamat! Tamatnya sudah pasti saat akhir semester di sekolah Pein nanti. Tunggu saja!

 **Suyominie**

Hehehe, sebenarnya adegan satu itu adalah adegan paling istimewa dari penulis. Dan satu lagi. MEMANG NISTA, 'KAN? WKWKWKWKWK!

 **Niilaaa**

Hahaha! Kenapa harus demi giginya Zetsu? Oi, Zetsu! Lo disinggung tuh!

Zetsu : Emang kenapa dengan gigi gue?

Kakuzu : Tongos kali? *Dilalap Zetsu*

 **Wina**

Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tapi terima kasih atas _review_ nya. Dan... Hahaha! Akting Kisame akan semakin membaik jika dia semakin lama dinistakan. Terima kasih juga karena memberi saya semangat. Terima kasih. Oh ya, jangan kehabisan kuota lagi, ya. Karena kuota di zaman sekarang juga bagian dari hidup, wkwkwk!

 **Konaru**

Heeee? **Wina** tabrakan, ya? Yah, semoga lain kali berhati-hatilah di jalan raya. Saat ini masih banyak pengemudi yang teledor. Jadi pelajaran mungkin lebih tepatnya. Terima kasih juga atas _review_ nya. Juga tambahan semangatnya akan menjadi salah satu energi saya menyelesaikan _fanfic_ ini.

 **Guest**

Hooooo? Penggemar Konan, ya? Hei, Konan! Ada salam dari penggemarmu!

Konan : Eh? Wah, terima kasih karena mau menjadi penggemarku! *memberi ciuman dari jauh*

Pein : Cih, menjijikkan...

Konan : Bilang saja iri karena lo gak punya _fans_!

Pein : APA!?

Ck, jangan pedulikan mereka. Tapi dari _review_ kamu, kayaknya kamu juga berusaha untuk menjadi _author fanfiction_ , ya? Mau buat _fanfic_ bertokoh Akatsuki nista, huh? Itu pasti bisa. Selama kamu ada ide menarik, _fanfic_ kamu pasti banyak disukai. Semangat!

 **Helen ss bd**

Darimana dapat inspirasi cerita ini? Errr, kayaknya dari aktivitas sehari-hari, ya? Hahaha! Karena saya dikelilingi teman-teman humoris, gokil dan gak garing. Ada saja pengalaman, kejadian, ataupun lelucon yang mereka alami serta ceritakan. Dari situlah saya bisa membuat _fanfic_ ini.

 **Guest (2)**

Huweeee, maafkan saya! Sampai lama _update_... tapi saya akan terus bersemangat sampai fanfic ini tamat! Karena sepertinya fanfic ini akan tamat. Soalnya sudah nyaris menuju penghujung cerita. Mungkin _fanfic_ ini sudah berada di tahap 60-70% dari 100% total cerita.

 **NunuOi**

Nagato bakal muncul di situasi-situasi yang bakal bikin Pein cemburu berat. Masih ingat, 'kan kalau Nagato tertarik pada Konan? Jadi penulis rasa lebih baik kemunculan dia ditunda dulu. Eh, tapi siapa tahu dia malah muncul di _chapter_ 36 ini? _Check_ aja.

 **.**

 _Author_ : Osshh, menjawab _review_ dari pembaca yang masih belum punya akun resmi sudah selesai. Yang sudah punya akun, dijawab melalui _PM_. Selamat membaca! Oh ya, rencananya, _fanfic_ ini akan dibuat dalam versi Inggris. Yah, tapi masih rencana. Saya cuma ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan orang barat tentang kisah Akatsuki ini.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi.**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo. ItaIzu. KakuShi. SaHiGito. Untuk pairing Akatsuki yang lain sedang on the way.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi _silent reader_ yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

 **SCHOOL FESTIVAL BEGINS!**

 **.**

Seperti festival sekolah pada umumnya, suasana di SMA Konohagakure juga tak berbeda jauh. Tetapi masih terdapat satu hal yang membuat mereka lebih istimewa soal perayaan daripada sekolah-sekolah lain. _Well_ , mengundang masyarkat sekitar menggunakan selebaran, poster, atau semacamnya itu juga bisa ditebak. Kalau memang yang datang cuma masyarakat sekitar. Lalu ini? Hei, hei, lihatlah siswa-siswi yang bertugas menerima tamu. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar pengunjung berasal dari desa-desa lain. Bahkan ada yang datang dari Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Suna, Iwa, sampai desa hujan alias Amegakure! Sebuah catatan rekor terbaik. Sekolah-sekolah internasional di desa lain saja cuma kedatangan masyarakat lokal. Kalaupun ada dari luar, itu tidak sebanyak yang berada di festival SMA Konohagakure.

Baiklah. Bagaimana cara mereka mendatangkan mereka? Ceh, mengingat iklan perayaan festival yang dibuat Tsunade beberapa hari lalu, sudah pasti mereka akan datang.

Kalian ingin tahu seperti apa iklannya? Dilarang _sweatdrop_!

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

"Lo sudah siapkan semua hal yang gue perintahkan, 'kan, Kakashi?" Tsunade bertanya (tumben) berwibawa sekali. Disampingnya Kakashi setia mendampinginya, berjalan menuju ruang rapat guru. Soalnya mereka akan mengadakan rapat lagi membahas soal anggaran festival.

"Sudah, Tsunade- _sama_ ," jawab Kakashi singkat. Tapi dalam batin dia merutuki Tsunade yang memang tidak pernah tobat dari bahasa gaul yang tidak sepantasnya dikatakan pada sesama guru, **"Dasar Nenek tua sialan. Apanya yang lo-gue lo-gue? Kalau bukan kepsek, udah gue getokin nih orang!"**

"Khu khu, kerja bagus! Memang kagak sia-sia gue jadiin lo tangan kiri gue!" Tsunade tersenyum bangga.

"Tangan kiri?"

"Iya, lo itu tangan kiri gue. Sementara tangan kanan gue itu Shizune,"

"O-ohh..." Kakashi paham. Akhirnya selama ini, dia telah menemukan arti dari sebuah sesuatu yang selalu menimpa dirinya. Setiap Tsunade ngamuk, dia pasti cari Shizune atau kalau tidak, dirinya. Mau menabok Shizune, pakai tangan kanan. Mau gampar Kakashi, pakai tangan kiri. Mau nabok keduanya, pakai dua-duanya. Pantas saja dia disebut tangan kiri! Ternyata julukan itu bagi Tsunade bukan sebagai penghargaan buat Kakashi karena dia selalu membantu soal sekolah, malah sebagai kutukan kalau dia akan digampar pakai tangan kiri setiap Nenek tua sialan itu ngamuk.

Wah wah, bener-bener deh. Kakashi merasa jadi orang bego sedunia. Soalnya terkadang dia suka membanggakan dirinya ke sesama guru kalau dia itu salah satu 'orang kepercayaan' Tsunade. Ck, apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kepala guru lain saat mengetahui arti lain dari 'orang kepercayaan' itu? Kalau arti 'orang kepercayaan' = 'orang yang dipercaya tidak akan mati walau ditabok ribuan kali', mending gak usah pernah bantuin Tsunade mah!

"Apa iklan festival sekolah kita akan disiarkan hari ini?" tanya Tsunade lagi sambil pasang tinju siaga.

Kakashi udah bergetar hebat karena mengira dirinya bakal ditabok lagi pakai 'tangan kiri'. Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan iman, dia menjawab, "I-iya, sa-saya sudah minta perusahaan pembuat iklan untuk menampilkannya di seluruh saluran tv dan papan iklan negara Shinobi. Saya yakin orang-orang desa lain akan melihatnya,"

Kakashi langsung sujud syukur begitu melihat tinju Tsunade turun. Akhirnya dia bisa diberi kesempatan hidup juga!

"Ta-tapi, Tsunade _-sama_... apa hanya dengan iklan saja sudah cukup untuk menarik minat pengunjung dari desa lain menghadiri festival kita? Memang seluruh poster dan selebaran iklan sudah kita bagikan ke masyarakat lokal. Tapi saya rasa, iklan masih belum cukup untuk—"

"Huh, lo terlalu meremehkan pamor gue, Kakashi!"

"Eh?"

"Kalau lo bilang seperti itu... itu artinya lo belum melihat iklan karya gue, 'kan?" entah kenapa, Kakashi merasakan firasat buruk melihat senyum setan Tsunade.

 _Ituuuu... memangnya iklannya seperti apa?_ Begitulah pikir Kakashi penasaran.

.

Sementara itu di desa Kumogakure...

.

Pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di desa Kumo dipadati orang-orang yang sibuk memilih-milih barang. Suara-suara klakson mobil menjadi musik di desa modern tersebut. Hiruk-pikuk tidak terhindari. Dimana-mana gedung tinggi menghiasi serta papan-papan iklan raksasa yang berniat menarik minat orang lain. Tapi sepertinya perhatian mereka teralihkan dari aktivitas padat itu ketika layar iklan LCD raksasa yang awalnya memutar iklan kosmetik durasi 3 menit malah berubah menjadi penampakan Tsunade si kepala sekolah sangar dari Konohagakure.

" _HEI, KALIAN SEMUA, DENGARKAN GUE!"_ begitu teriaknya di iklan.

Orang bodoh mana yang gak terkejut mendengar teriakan persis Ibu tiri itu? Malah gambar yang pertama kali muncul adalah dada besar Tsunade lagi! Apalagi mereka spontan _sweatdrop_ di adegan selanjutnya berkat Tsunade memergoki kameramen yang terus menyoroti dadanya.

" _BRENGSEK, BERANINYA LO MENYOROT DADA GUE! LO CARI MATI, HAH!?"_

 _PLETAK!_

Err... penulis yakin semua orang yang berada disana juga mendengar jitakan sakti maha dahsyat tersebut. Mari berdo'a semoga sang kameramen masih dalam keadaan hidup.

" _Ko-Kotaru-san! Ka-kau baik-baik saja!?"_ adegan ini tidak jelas. Soalnya kamera jadi menyoroti kaki Tsunade karena sang kameramen tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, ck ck ck.

" _Ma-maafkan kami, Tsunade-sama! Segera kami akan mencari pengganti kameramennya! Hei kamu yang disana, gantikan Kotaro-san! Cepat!"_

" _Si-siap, Tuan direktur!"_ iklan kembali normal. Kali ini kameramennya menyorot pada yang benar alias wajah Tsunade. Iklan tidak jelas pun dilanjutkan.

" _Ehem, ehem! Maaf jika tadi ada kesalahan teknis,"_ Tsunade berdeham, dia berusaha kembali menjadi mode kalem, _"Gue disini cuma mau bilang kalau sekolah yang gue kelola sedang mengadakan festival budaya. Jadi gue ingin festival kali ini menjadi festival yang jauh lebih mengesankan bagi murid-murid gue. Singkatnya, gue ingin lo semua yang melihat ini sekarang harus segera berangkat ke Konoha, lalu hadiri festival budaya kami,"_

Penjelasan menggunakan kata-kata tidak sopan itu berhasil membuat penonton mengerti. Bahkan bisa kita dengar gema gumaman 'Ooooohh...' karena mereka pada kompakan mengatakannya.

" _TAPI!"_ teriakan Tsunade ini otomatis bikin mereka semua lompat kambing, _"Bagi lo yang melihat iklan ini tapi tidak datang ke SMA gue, berarti lo semua berurusan dengan gue. Penyiaran iklan ini menggunakan sinar infra merah tidak terlihat yang bisa diawasi langsung oleh satelit pribadi SMA Konohagakure. Jadi gue bisa tahu siapa-siapa aja dari lo semua yang gak datang!"_

HAH?!

Hei, tunggu dulu! Berarti iklan ini dibuat Tsunade untuk—

" _Festival akan diadakan dua hari lagi dari sekarang. Jika gue gak lihat wajah lo nongol, gue pastikan gue bakal menguliti lo hidup-hidup dan membuat lo menjadi makanan binatang peliharaan gue! LO SEMUA MENGERTI, KAGAK!?"_

"SIAP DIMENGERTI, TSUNADE- _SAMA_!" seluruh orang di Kumogakure, dimanapun mereka berada, baik di rumah, di pusat perbelanjaan, di stasiun, di rumah sakit, bahkan di kantor sekalipun, langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat padanya.

Jiah, ternyata benar dugaan penulis. Nenek tua itu menggunakan iklan untuk mengancam semua orang agar datang ke festival. Dasar licik. Mentang-mentang dia pewaris dari Senju _corp_ , seenaknya saja dia mengancam direktur perusahaan pembuatan iklan menyetujuinya menyiarkan iklan _absurd_ begini. Benar-benar tipikal kepala sekolah yang suka bikin malu.

" _BAGUS! KALAU BEGITU, SEKARANG ANGKAT KAKI KALIAN DARI DESA KALIAN, LALU HADIRILAH FESTIVAL BUDAYA SMA KONOHAGAKURE!"_ teriak Tsunade yang entah kenapa tahu kalau penonton iklan tidak jelas miliknya bakal langsung bilang 'siap!'.

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yah, begitulah teriakan penderitaan menyayat hari terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota.

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

.

Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke waktu sebenarnya. Sepertinya pihak murid sendiri juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal iklan pengancaman itu. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu disibukkan dengan urusan festival kali, ya? Buktinya adalah Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang bertugas menerima serta menyambut tamu masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum manis. Walau sebenarnya mereka juga merasakan hal aneh.

Mereka bingung aja melihat pengunjung saat melihat gerbang sekolah mereka bersikap autis. Jauh melebihi Tobi malahan! Kenapa begitu? Soalnya pengunjung seperti melihat gerbang surga dan otomatis lompat kodok dan berteriak, "KITA SELAMAT" atau "KITA HIDUP, TEMAN-TEMAN! KITA AKAN HIDUP!" dan yang paling aneh adalah "AKHIRNYA KITA TIDAK AKAN JADI MAKANAN BINATANG TSUNADE- _SAMA_!" oke, ini berlebihan. Ngapain juga mereka jadi bersikap di tengah syuting drama romantis sampai berpelukan dan menangis segala?

Terus, ekspresi SakuHinaTen? _Sweatdrop_.

"Err... apa ada dari lo berdua yang bisa menjelaskan pada gue apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tenten masih terus mengamati sikap autis pengunjung.

"Emm, sejujurnya, Ten... gue juga gak paham kenapa mereka jadi ikutan autis persis Tobi begitu..." gumam Sakura.

"Tadi mereka sempat menyinggung binatang peliharaan Tsunade- _sensei_..." ucap Hinata.

"Iya, ya. Itu 'kan aneh. Apa yang mereka takutkan dari **siput**?" Sakura makin merasa ada yang gak beres begitu nama kepsek disebut. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya. Apa yang telah dilakukan Nenek tua tidak tahu umur *masih ingat kalau Tsunade naksir bocah umur 16-17 tahun?* itu?

Tenten terus memperhatikan tingkah autis pengunjung-pengunjung lain. Bahkan mereka sudah sampai melewati ambang batas peri kenormalan. Lihat aja beberapa dari mereka sudah guling-guling, tertawa tidak jelas, dan lebih parahnya sampai ada yang buka baju segala terus baju itu diputar-putar persis tali rodeo.

Sepertinya SMA Konohagakure harus ganti status sementara dari instansi dibawah naungan departemen pendidikan menjadi instansi dibawah naungan departemen sakit jiwa.

...

~ _Chapter Thirty Six_ ~

...

Baiklah, lupakan keadaan abnormal diluar sana. Lebih baik kita berkeliling seisi sekolah dimana setiap acara pribadi kelas dilaksanakan. Sebagai siswa dari SMA terkenal, tentu saja mereka punya beberapa ide menarik yang dipadukan dengan budaya-budaya(?) tertentu. Sebenarnya acara mereka termasuk acara-acara biasa. Cafe, ruang astronomi, ruang ramalan, ruang sketsa, ruang pernak-pernik dan semacamnya. Tapi secara garis besar tiap angkatan kelas punya karakteristik tersendiri.

Kebanyakan kelas 3 merombak kelas mereka menjadi tempat ramalan cinta. Wajah para cewek dipermak habis persis peramal misterius. Bagi pengunjung, mereka bakal dibawa ke suatu ruang kecil yang ditutupi tirai dan disanalah peramal utama menunggu. Hal yang dikatakan sudah bisa ditebak. Contohnya saja... Mari kita lihat kelas XII B.

Seorang pengunjung cewek awalnya tidak ingin masuk, cuma numpang lewat di depan kelas tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa dayang-dayang(?) peramal mengira dia salah satu klien. Jadi, cewek itu digeret secara paksa sementara sang cewek teriak-teriak minta tolong. Walhasil, jadilah cewek itu dilempar ke dalam ruangan kecil.

Yang lebih parah, pendaratannya ke ruangan kecil itu gak mulus. dahinya harus kepentok meja peramal kemudian disusul kepala bagian belakang yang kejeduk kursi. Singkatnya, cewek itu berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dulu sebelum minta diramal, ck ck ck.

"Brengsek..." desis cewek itu geram. Saat matanya menangkap sosok peramal di dekatnya, dia ingin sekali memaki peramal cewek itu dengan kata-kata penuh sensor. Tapi adanya bibirnya sudah ditahan dengan satu jari telunjuk dari si peramal.

"SSTT! Jangan bicara! Aku sudah tahu kedatanganmu kemari," kata peramal sok tahu.

Sang cewek cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berkata, "Oh ya? Lo tahu bagaimana gue bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu pasti ingin mengetahui nasib percintaanmu dengan orang yang kamu sukai. Karena itulah, kamu menemuiku disini..."

"Ha ha ha..." sang cewek tertawa hambar. Pengen banget rasanya dia tampol wajah si peramal pakai kursi.

Jelas-jelas dia tadi bisa berakhir nista di ruangan sempit itu karena digotong! Yang benar saja peramal ini tidak lihat! Lalu satu lagi yang membuat dia makin ingin melaksanakan niatnya itu. Dia menyadari bola ramalan itu bukan bola kaca bening. Itu akuarium! Akuarium berbentuk bola! Cuma dibalik doang biar kelihatan seperti bola ramalan!

Ja elah, miskin banget nih kelas XII B! Sangat tidak modal! Mana tirai ruang ramalnya penuh bekas tambalan, kostum peramal yang lebih mirip kostum Jadoo di film Indiagakure yang entah apa namanya, terus lampu kelap-kelip yang digantung diatas ruangan. Ini sih lebih terkesan ruangan berdisko daripada ruang ramalan!

"Terus bagaimana dengan nasib percintaan gue?" tapi sang cewek masih ingin menghargai. Karena tetap saja ini adalah kelas seniornya. Lagian dia juga pengen tahu seperti apa ramalan cinta versi senior.

"Hmm..." tampak sang peramal menerawang akuarium terbalik dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat. Sumpah, si cewek ingin ngakak tapi ditahan. Ck, kalau bukan senior...

"AKH!" tiba-tiba senior peramal itu teriak tidak jelas. Spontan sang cewek lompat kambing.

"Astaga!" peramal senior pasang wajah angker.

"A-ada apa? Apa yang lo lihat?" jiah, si cewek malah ikutan autis. Sekarang mereka malah melototin akuarium terbalik itu sambil pasang wajah ketakutan.

"I-ini... tidak mungkin!"

"A-apa maksud lo?"

"...Aku melihat nasib buruk soal percintaanmu,"

"...Hah?" si cewek melongo.

"Lihatlah ke dasar bola ramal. Kau pasti juga melihatnya. Lihatlah!"

"Errr..." dengan takut-takut, si cewek akhirnya menurutinya juga. Dilihatnya dasar bola ramal(?) yang katanya terlihat masa depan soal nasib kisah cintanya. Tapi apa yang dia temukan? "Maaf, senior peramal. Ini memang gue yang rabun, lo yang rabun, atau kita berdua sama-sama rabun, tapi gue cuma lihat ikan mas koki lo mati di atas taplak meja. Lo lihat, tuh!" tunjuk si cewek ke dasar bola ramal.

Iya, benar saja. Itu ikan mas koki yang mungkin awalnya hidup bahagia di akuarium. Tetapi mungkin karena kedatangan mendadak si cewek, sang peramal buru-buru membalik akuarium sampai airnya kemana-mana alias basah. Terus nasib si ikan? Kleper-kleper persis Kisame kalau lagi kekurangan air.

Eh, ngomongin soal Kisame, cowok satu itu pasti ngamuk-ngamuk tidak jelas kalau melihat teman satwanya tewas mengenaskan. Untung saja dia tidak datang ke ruang ramal XII B.

"Ya, justru itu! Ikan mas koki itu adalah lambang nasib cintamu. Kau akan menemukan pria yang akan menjadi cinta sejatimu. Tetapi takdir tidak berpihak padamu sehingga akhirnya pria tersebut mati," hoooooo, dia mengelak rupanya. Akting yang bagus, _prok prok prok_!

"Eh, enak aja lo nyamain nasib cinta gue dengan ikan mas koki! Cinta sejati gue itu bukan lo yang nentuin, tapi pencipta gue dan usaha gue! Lagian ikan ini tewas 'kan gara-gara elo main balikin aja nih akuarium! Makanya, lo kalau gak tahu meramal, kagak usah sok tahu nasib cinta orang lain!"

Weleh-weleh, ck ck ck. Begitulah nistanya nasib acara ramalan salah satu kelas senior. Disaat mereka seharusnya berpikir akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas mana, malah sibuk meramal nasib cinta. Itupun malah berakhir memalukan. Jadi bagi para pembaca, saat ada acara besar-besaran di sekolah yang mengharuskan kalian membuat acara pribadi, jangan tiru acara _absurd_ XII B. Nista jadinya!

Tapi, kalau bicara soal acara pribadi kelas...

Hei, bagaimana dengan acara kolaborasi X A-1 dan X A-2? Mereka 'kan membuat acara cafe konsultasi cinta dan rumah hantu. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lihat situasi di cafe konsultasi cinta!

...

~ _Chapter Thirty Six_ ~

...

Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua pelayan cafe malah duduk termangu? Tapi tunggu dulu. Mari kita perhatikan lagi, kenapa mereka semua tidak ada yang bekerja.

Hmmm...

OH! Begitu rupanya! Bagaimana mereka bekerja sementara tidak ada satupun pengunjung!? Tidak ada pengunjung, ditekankan sekali lagi. Padahal semua menu cafe sudah siap tersedia dan para konsultan cinta siap beraksi. Tapi apa daya, siapa yang menyangka di hari pertama festival sekolah diadakan, mereka kekurangan pengunjung. Tidak, lebih tepatnya belum ada pengunjung pertama.

Apa yang terjadi?

" _Hhhhh_... kenapa kita belum kedatangan pengunjung satupun? Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam setelah festival resmi dibuka..." keluh Ino.

"Apa jangan-jangan ide kelas kita norak, ya?" Miyako udah berpikiran negatif saja.

"Norak apaan, sih? Lagian bukan cuma kelas kita doang yang buka cafe. Yah, walau cuma kita aja yang menggunakan tema romantis sebagai daya tarik cafenya..." balas Shikamaru malas.

"Terus bagaimana? Kalau terus begini, kelas kita tidak akan dapat pendapatan!" Miyako malah parno.

Diam-diam, seluruh pelayan setuju juga dengan keluhan dari Miyako. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik minat pengunjung. Tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Karena Shikamaru sudah memikirkan segala hal agar cafe mereka menjadi acara kelas terfavorit se-SMA Konohagakure. Seperti pembuatan pamflet kecil yang sekarang dibawa-bawa Chouji dan Kiba keliling sekolah, atau contoh-contoh menu makanan dan minuman yang ditawarkan Shino dan Lee, bahkan sampai pembagian kupon gratis 1 menu jika membeli lebih dari 3 menu (yang ini, untung Kakuzu gak tahu) yang diatasi oleh Naruto dan Zetsu.

Tapi tetap saja. KENAPA PENGUNJUNG BELUM DATANG JUGA!?

"Sebentar..." celetuk Satomi tiba-tiba.

Spontan semua orang menoleh padanya yang sedang duduk di atas meja pelanggan. Ekspresinya serius sekali.

Satomi mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengucapkan, "Shikamaru, beritahu gue pembagian tugas cafe kolaborasi kelas kita. Karena sepertinya gue merasakan firasat buruk,"

Shikamaru menguap dulu baru menjawab, "Pertama, pelayan alias kita yang ada di ruangan ini. Lalu koki kelas yang lagi berdiri di dekat meja menu. Terus para pengiklan. Lo tahu sendirilah siapa yang gue maksud, kalau bukan soal Naruto dan yang lain. Setelah itu penerima pelanggan,"

Oke, bagian tugas yang disebutkan Shikamaru di akhir sukses bikin semua orang bingung.

"Penerima pelanggan?" tanya Satomi sekali lagi.

"Emang kita ada tugas menerima pelanggan, ya?" Shiho bingung sendiri.

"Ada, dong. Biar cafe kita ini terkesan baper dan romantis, kita harus memilih penerima tamu yang mampu membuat pelanggan, khususnya cewek agar mau ke cafe kita dengan rayuan-rayuan maut atau semacamnya..." jawab Shika.

"Terus siapa yang lo suruh buat nanganin tugas itu?" jujur, Ino dan yang lain merasakan firasat buruk mereka semakin kuat.

Shikamaru cuma menjawab sebelum tertidur pulas aka ngorok, "Yah, lo lihat aja sendiri di luar kelas,"

Tanpa banyak bacot, segera Satomi, Ino dan Miyako buru-buru mengecek siapa yang ditugaskan Shikamaru untuk menerima tamu. Karena pintu kelas diganti dengan tirai merah, jadi mereka tinggal menyibakkannya saja lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan siapa orang-orang tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya, Ino yang lebih dulu menemukan target karena menoleh ke kiri nyaris kena serangan jantung. Diikuti Miyako dan Satomi yang juga ikutan _shock_ berat.

 _WHAT THE_ -!? Hoi, ini serius?

Masa' Shikamaru menugaskan mereka berdua!? Cukup waraskah dia?!

Karena ketiga cewek cantik kita masih betah mematung, akhirnya sang penerima tamu yang bicara duluan, "Lho, kalian? Ngapain keluar?"

Sebenarnya Ino adalah orang paling awal ingin menjawab, tapi omongannya keburu ditimpal Satomi saking emosinya melihat keberadaan dua makhluk laknat yang paling tidak dia inginkan ada di sekitar cafe mereka.

" _KORA_! KISAME! TOBI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!?"

Haha, tepat sekali! Kedua makhluk gaib yang diperintahkan Shikamaru bertugas menerima pelanggan adalah KISAME dan TOBI.

Jiah, pantas saja tidak ada pelanggan yang datang! Walau Naruto dan yang lain berhasil menarik minat orang-orang diluar sana, dapat dipastikan saat mereka kemari, baru aja akan melangkah mendekati pintu masuk cafe, mereka sudah ditodong dengan wajah-wajah abstrak tak bersahabat dua makhluk laknat tersebut.

Shikamaru sialan! Setidaknya dia bisa pilih orang yang tepat, 'kan? Untung saja, Satomi sudah ada firasat. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa sampai hari festival berakhir, mereka tidak akan kedatangan pelanggan seekor(?)pun!

"Apanya kesan baper dan romantis!? Ini sih bakalan bikin cafe kita terkesan angker dan bau mistis, tahu kagak lo berdua!?" teriak Ino kenceng banget di telinga KisaTob.

"Huweeeeee! Ampun, Ino- _senpai_! Tobi anak baik cuma menuruti perintah Shikamaru- _senpai_!"

"Lo juga, Kisame! Bukannya lo bareng Pein dan yang lain? Mereka lagi mengurus perlengkapan drama dan dekorasi, 'kan? Kalian lupa kalau kelas kita tampil besok?" Ino menarik kerah pakaian Kisame. Situasi mereka seperti preman sedang malak orang lewat.

Kisame sendiri udah getar-getar hebat, "Ma-mau bagaimana lagi? Gu-gue gak mau disuruh pakai gaun nista itu. Makanya gue bertanya ke Shikamaru, siapa tahu dia ada tugas buat gue. Dia bilang, tugas gue cuma menerima pelanggan cafe kelas kita. Itulah kenapa gue disini," alasan jujur. Memang itu yang terjadi.

Tahu 'kan bagaimana nistanya Kisame di _chapter_ 35? Disuruh pakai gaun hitam elegan dengan berbagai pernak-pernik di wajah ditambah sepatu runcing yang kekecilan. Orang bodoh mana yang mau mengalami penyiksaan itu lagi? Baru aja kemarin latihan drama selesai. Setidaknya dia itu ingin istirahat sehari sebelum penyiksaan di keesokan harinya.

"Terus, Tobi ngapain disini juga?" kali ini Miyako yang bertanya setelah lama diam menyaksikan kedua temannya melabrak KisaTob.

"Ngekorin, _senpai_ ," oke, itu sudah menjadi alasan logis untuk cukup membuat Miyako dan yang lain bungkam.

Hingga akhirnya, Satomi tidak tahan lagi menahan amarah, emosi, atau apapun itu. Dia berteriak lantang memanggil nama orang yang menyuruh kedua makhluk gaib ini bertugas di luar cafe, "SHIKAMARUUUUUUU! BANGUN LO, WOI!"

 _GUBRAKKK_! Shikamaru jatuh ngegubrak saking kagetnya mendengar Satomi berteriak. Setelah mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol, dia menoleh ke sosok Satomi sedang melotot angker. Shikamaru langsung jadi merinding disko serasa dipelototin _sadako_.

"Shikamaru, lo itu mempekerjakan mereka disini pakai mikir gak, sih!? Mereka itu jadi alasan TERUTAMA kenapa kita gak kedatangan pelanggan! Kalau begini sih, pelanggan pada kabur semua begitu lihat wajah abstrak mereka!" Satomi ngomel-ngomel ala Ibu kos. Dia menarik lengan KisaTob ke dalam cafe.

Sementara Tobi nangis dahsyat karena tidak terima dibilang wajah abstrak, "HUWEEEEE! WAJAH TOBI GAK ABSTRAK! TOBI ITU IMUT, LUCU, MANIS DAN—"

"BERISIIKKKKK!" SatoIno teriak sampai muncrat-muncrat. Tobi langsung mingkem.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan reaksi para pelayan cafe yang lain melihat penampakan mereka? _Jawdrop_ dua meter.

"To-Tobi? Kisame?" Shiho cengo. Lalat-lalat aja sampai tertarik untuk masuk dan membuat sarang di mulutnya.

Lain Shiho, lain juga Neji. Bertugas sebagai salah satu koki cafe, dia juga gak habis pikir alasan apa yang digunakan kepala nanas sampai harus menerima makhluk gaib tersebut bekerja di cafe, "Shikamaru, kenapa lo gak bilang kalau makhluk-makhluk tak terdefinisi itu yang menerima pelanggan? Kalau mereka yang menerima pelanggan, nama cafe kita ini bukan cafe konsultasi cinta lagi! Lebih mirip cafe konsultasi jiwa! Lo tahu itu kagak!?"

"Iya, deh. Maaf, maaf," Shikamaru membalas dengan nada malas, "Ya udah, Kisame, Tobi, kalau gitu gue ada pekerjaan yang mungkin lebih cocok daripada kalian berdiri di luar,"

"Apa, _senpai_?" Tobi mengusap-usap telapak tangannya, tidak sabar.

Disisi lain, Kisame dapat _feeling_ buruk. Kalau dia tidak boleh membantu di cafe, berarti kemungkinan besar dia akan ditempatkan di—

"Lo berdua jadi siluman di rumah hantu kelas kita sana! Soalnya wajah kalian itu mendukung banget. Tanpa _make up_ , kalian pasti udah disangka siluman asli. Itu bisa menambah pendapatan kelas kita, 'kan?"

Angin berhembus.

Sesaat kemudian, Kisame berkata, "Shika, lo boleh gue bunuh sekarang, gak?"

...

~ _Chapter Thirty Six_ ~

...

Rumah hantu kolaborasi dua kelas dimana para penghuni Akatsuki yang terkenal di SMA Konohagakure bisa diacungi jempol. Suasananya memang dibuat seseram mungkin. Pakaian mereka yang berjubah dan serba hitam menambah kesan angker. Belum lagi _make up_ hantu, siluman, setan, dedemit, dan semacamnya. Intinya dibanding suasana cafe mereka yang sempat didatangi duo makhluk gaib, rumah hantu lebih ramai pengunjung. Bukan cuma siswa-siswi SMA lokal, tapi pengunjung dari daerah lain yang datang berkat ancaman _absurd_ Tsunade.

Tetapi, sepertinya pihak kru rumah hantu kita mendapatkan masalah. Tampak Hidan, Ryo, Rei dan Zetsu berpikir keras di luar ruangan. Mereka menatapi secarik kertas di tangan Hidan. Kertas itu bertuliskan kesan para pengunjung yang berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu mereka dengan selamat. Sayangnya, kesan-kesan itu justru bikin Hidan mengira kalau rumah hantu mereka tidak seangker yang diperkirakan.

 **Kyaaa! Ada setan cakep tadi! Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam! Sebenarnya gue gak ingin keluar cepat-cepat. Tapi berhubung pakai durasi waktu, terpaksa deh gue cabut. Oh ya, kalau bisa, boleh minta nomor ponsel setan tadi, gak? Ingin kenalan aja. Karena dia- KYAAAAAA, CAKEEEPPPPP!**

 **Aduh, gue bersyukur banget bisa masuk ke rumah hantu kalian, para juniorku. Di dalam, gue ketemu sama siluman imut! Rambutnya merah dan** _ **baby face**_ **! Kyaaaa! Rasanya pengen gue bawa pulang, tahu gak? Siapa sih, namanya?**

 **Titip salam dong sama dedemit keriputan tapi** _ **handsome**_ **banget! Kalau gak salah, dia jadi dedemit di koridor dekat kamar nomor 13, 'kan? Sumpah, gue rasanya mau pingsan klepek-klepek begitu wajahnya mendekati gue dan bilang 'Graor!'. Suaranya itu-SEKSI BANGEEEEEETTT! Peluk cium dari gue untuknya!**

Yak, itu adalah tiga kesan dari kesan-kesan lainnya yang gak jauh beda dari itu. Walau ada beberapa yang mengatakan siluman-siluman selain berwajah 'cakep', 'imut' atau ' _handsome_ ' sudah menyerupai asli.

" _Etooooo_..." gumam ZetRyoReiDan kompak.

"Setan berambut mirip pantat ayam itu 'kan kalau tidak salah... Sasuke?" ucap Rei baru sadar.

"Rambut merah dan _baby face_... tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti maksudnya Sasori!" Ryo yakin 100% dengan tebakannya.

"Dedemit keriputan tapi ganteng... ngapain Itachi ikutan jadi hantu di rumah hantu kita?" Hidan garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

Ayolah, pembaca. Ketiga makhluk tersebut tidak memiliki kriteria wajah siluman! Pantas saja Hidan sebagai penerima tamu rumah hantu bingung, kenapa para pengunjung selalu keluar lewat dari durasi waktu? Apalagi ekspresi mereka bukan ketakutan, malah ketagihan. Maksudnya? Mereka minta Hidan agar mereka diperbolehkan masuk lagi. Itulah kenapa Hidan perlu menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam. Lho kok?

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa yang menyeleksi anggota kedua kelas kita jadi para hantu?" tanya Hidan.

Sebuah keajaiban, Zetsu angkat tangan. Langsung aja kepalanya digetokin ramai-ramai. Zetsu pun kelenger di lantai dengan posisi telentang.

"Lo bego banget sih, Zet! Pantas aja rumah hantu kita ramai dengan pengunjung cewek! Makanya gue heran kenapa mereka pada demo segala ingin masuk lagi! Gue itu berpikir 'apa rumah hantunya kurang seram?' atau gimana. Eh, ternyata lo malah masukin tuh tiga orang jadi para hantu!" teriak Rei pakai hujan lokal segala. Banjir sudah wajah Zetsu.

"Memangnya gak ada orang lain apa yang bisa dijadikan hantu!?" sahut Hidan.

"Ha-habis, kita kekurangan stok orang berwajah angker. Makanya Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sasori menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Bahkan mereka sampai minta izin Pein untuk gak bisa bantuin dia ngurus soal drama. Yah, gue gak enak aja menolaknya..." jawab Zetsu takut-takut.

"Keh!" kali ini Hidan garuk-garuk kepala lagi. Pusing dia jadinya!

Kalau rumah hantu mereka menang pendapatan tapi gak menang tema, sama saja dengan bohong. Dia ingin rumah hantu mereka menang karena pantas disebut 'rumah hantu'. Ini kenapa malah jadi rumah fans siluman cakep? Keenakan trio tampan itu yang didalam! Dipeluk cewek, digandeng cewek, entah apa lagi.

Brengsek. Hidan harus secepatnya mencari pengganti mereka.

" _SENPAAIIII_!" mendadak mereka berempat mendengar teriakan seseorang diikuti suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Suara itu...

Tobi?

"Tobi!?" Ryo tidak percaya dengan penampakan sang bocah autis.

Lupakan Tobi yang sedang berlari diikuti dengan Kisame. Perhatikan saja wajah sumringah Hidan. Senyumnya melebar sempurna seolah dia mendapatkan berkah dari Dewa Jashin.

"Ngapain lo ke sini? Bukannya bantuin Shikamaru di cafe?" tanya Zetsu heran. Masa' kerja KisaTob tidak becus sampai diusir segala *lha, emang iya!*?

"Emang bantuin, kok! Cuma tadi kata Miyako- _senpai_ , karena wajah Tobi dan Kisame- _senpai_ terlalu cakep, makanya banyak pengunjung gak mau datang. Alasannya sih terlalu terpesona dengan wajah kami. Itu kata Miyako- _senpai_ sebelum kami kemari,"

Angin berhembus.

Hidan? Zetsu? Ryo? Rei? _Sweatdrop_ massal.

Kisame? Cuma tertawa garing. Dia gak tahu harus ikutan berkomentar apa.

Karena serius, omongan Miyako itu sebelumnya lebih terkesan penghinaan halus daripada memuji.

"Oh, jadi lo berdua dikirim kemari karena terlalu... cakep untuk jadi pelayan?" tanya Hidan susah payah. Soalnya mengucapkan kata 'cakep' untuk dua dedemit di depannya sesulit jika dirinya puasa 7 hari 7 malam demi mendapat berkah dari DJ.

Tobi mengangguk cepat. Sedangkan Kisame tersenyum kecut.

Melihat para penolong telah lengkap, Ryo pun menyandarkan lengannya pada bahu Hidan sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "Hei, Hidan. Sepertinya medan pertarungan kita butuh pertukaran pemain,"

Hidan langsung senyum setan, "Hehehe, gue tahu maksud lo, Ryo. Kita hubungi Satomi kalau kita akan mengirimkan tiga malaikat yang akan mengubah alur permainan,"

.

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

.

* * *

Situasi cafe kolaborasi cinta sesaat kedatangan tiga malaikat kiriman Hidan.

* * *

.

"Selamat datang!" senyum ramah Sasori menyambut segerombolan siswi cewek langsung membuat mereka teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Bahkan kaki mereka tidak sanggup lagi berpijak saking terpesona dengan wajah imut Sasori.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! IMUUUUUUUTTT!"

Lain Sasori, lain pula Sasuke. Jika Sasori pasang wajah seimut mungkin, Sasuke sendiri tetap _stay cool_ seperti biasa. Tapi efeknya dahsyat sekali. Sorot matanya yang dingin tapi keren itu berhasil menarik antrian panjang gadis-gadis umur 20-an yang cuma ingin sekedar berkenalan dengannya.

"Silakan mengantri. Kami akan segera menyiapkan meja untuk anda," ucap Sasuke _cool_.

"GYAAAAAA, SASUKE- _KUUUUUUNN_!"

Oke, kita sudah tahu bagaimana daya tarik SasoSasu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi?

"Selamat datang di cafe kami. Silakan masuk. Kami ada tempat khusus bagi orang-orang seusia anda," senyum manis Itachi, matanya yang menyipit itu...

Astaga. Lihat orang-orang di depan Itachi begitu dia mengatakan 3 kalimat tersebut. Pada pingsan gelepar-gelepar ditambah mata berubah menjadi lope-lope. Mana yang pingsan malah segerombolan Nenek-Nenek lagi.

Dasar. Orang tua zaman sekarang... masih suka sama daun muda.

.

.

* * *

Situasi rumah hantu sesaat kedatangan dua dedemit kiriman Satomi.

* * *

.

"GRAAAOOORRRRRR!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

 _BUAGH_! _BUAGH_! _BUAGH_!

Baru aja Kisame beraksi menjadi siluman ikan pari lengkap dengan kostum ikan pari segala, dirinya harus menerima fakta bahwa dia ditabok telak oleh pacar sang cewek yang dia takut-takuti. Sakit banget. Rasanya pipi ingin lepas saja. Soalnya wajah dia itu memang mirip siluman asli. Jadi saat sebuah pasangan melewati koridor rumah hantu, mereka kaget aja kepala Kisame nongol dari lubang di dinding sambil bersuara serem begitu.

Tapi penderitaan Kisame belum berakhir sampai disana. Karena tidak mau ditabok lagi, dia menarik kepalanya dari lubang lalu mengelus-elus pipinya. Saat itulah dia mendengar pembicaraan pasangan tersebut.

"Sa-sayang, aku takut... _hiks hiks_..."

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan menjagamu,"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan gadis yang kucintai menghadapi siluman pari berkepala hiu seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siluman berwajah bak jamban kelindes gerobak tadi menakutimu lagi,"

 _CTIK CTIK_! Empat persimpangan segera muncul di dahi Kisame. Dahinya berkerut habis, tidak jauh beda dari Itachi kalau kehabisan krim penghalus wajah. Matanya menyala-nyala, gigi runcingnya makin panjang. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar mirip siluman pari berkepala... hiu?

 _BRUAGH_! Dinding koridor dari triplek tersebut dihancurkan Kisame dalam sekali pukulan. Spontan pasangan itu jadi merinding dan terpaku di tempat. Apalagi melihat Kisame yang melotot serem ke mereka berdua. Suasana makin horor.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kisame teriak gahar mirip godzila. Langsung saja dia mendekati pasangan itu dengan wajah serem.

"GYAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOOOONGGG!" orang bodoh mana yang cuma diam doang? Tentu saja pasangan itu lari terbirit-birit karena dikejar Kisame.

.

Sementara itu di luar rumah hantu

.

"Hei, suara apa itu? Apakah hantunya emang seserem itu, ya?" tanya seorang cewek pada Hidan yang duduk anteng sambil senyum-senyum misteri.

"Hehehe, kalau ingin tahu jawabannya, kenapa lo gak masuk aja?" balas Hidan santai.

Tapi diam-diam dia tertawa kemenangan saat mendengar teriakan barusan. Ternyata keputusan pertukaran pemain itu tidak salah sepenuhnya.

" **Hahahaha! Tidak sia-sia gue jadikan Kisame sebagai siluman utama rumah hantu! Ayo, terus takuti mereka, siluman hiu berekor pari! Semakin mereka takut, semakin besar peluang kita mendominasi festival, gyahahahaha!"** batin Hidan kurang ajar, ck ck ck.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : _REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!_!

Konan : Kok gue gak muncul?

 _Author_ : Lo, Pein dan beberapa tokoh lain akan mendominasi di _chapter_ berikutnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pas pentas drama dimulai.

Pein : Jadi bagian terlucu dan ternista saat drama nanti?

 _Author_ : Jelas, dong! Ini baru pembukaan festival aja, makanya gue rasa humornya gak perlu terlalu tinggi. Tapi saat drama nanti *senyum setan*...

Izumi : A-apa? Ada apa?

 _Author_ : Akan ada beberapa adegan yang tidak terjadi sesuai di naskah dan latihan kalian, khu khu khu...

 _All_ : *Glek!*

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**


	37. Kekacauan Drama Kolaborasi Part 1

_Author_ : Balasan _revieeeeww_!

.

 **Suyominie**

Terima kasih. Memang sulit membuat novel 200 halaman itu. Hhhh...

Khu khu khu, memang terbalik tingkat dewa. Coba saja pasukan pria tampan itu di cafe sejak awal. Mungkin KisaTob gak akan kena omel, 'kan?

 **NuNuOi**

Yoooshhaaa! Ini kelanjutannya!

 **DeiDei**

 _Well_ , maaf menunggu lama. Soal Tsunade yang harus lebih sering dimunculin, itu diusahakan tapi sepertinya sulit. Gak mungkin 'kan di setiap aksi muridnya, Tsunade selalu mengintai? Tapi untuk aksi keren, Tsunade harus ikut, dong! Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Wina**

Kakuzu nongol disini! Saya buat nista dia! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Baca aja.

 **Konaru**

Ck ck ck, emang nunggu banget adegan Kakuzu, ya? Tenang saja. Dia nongol disini tapi ditambah adegan nista. Semoga suka!

.

Yang punya akun resmi, saya balas lewat _PM_. Well, silakan dibaca. Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati anda semua. Jangan lupa _review, follow_ dan _fav_.

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi.**_

 _ **Pairing : PeinKo. ItaIzu. KakuShi. SaHiGito. Untuk pairing Akatsuki yang lain sedang on the way.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di fic ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi _silent reader_ yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam fic ini, katakan pada author fic ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

 **KEKACAUAN DRAMA KOLABORASI**

 **PART 1**

 **.**

Asrama SMA Konohagakure, pukul 21.05 waktu Konoha, ruang asrama Akatsuki...

.

Biasanya Akatsuki akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan belajar (bagi beberapa orang), nonton tv, baca majalah, makan bahkan tidur. Tapi tampaknya malam ini berbeda. Ruang asrama Akatsuki dipenuhi oleh-oleh teman-teman mereka untuk mengerjakan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya MENYELESAIKAN perlengkapan drama. Terutama soal perlengkapan dekorasi panggung. Buat pohon dan rumput dari kardus terus diwarnai, menghias peti mati agar lebih menarik, merapikan semua kostum, dan pekerjaan lainnya.

Sibuk sekali. Katakan saja dua kosa kata itu mewakili keadaan mereka. Bahkan saking tidak muatnya di dalam, ada dari mereka yang mengerjakannya di kamar anggota Akatsuki tapi tetap membiarkan pintu terbuka. Dan beberapa lagi sampai di luar kamar alias di koridor. Maklum, mereka berusaha agar drama mereka menarik dan mendapatkan uang (terpaksa, demi menyenangkan hati Kakuzu karena patah hati sebelumnya) serta penghargaan. Itu bisa membanggakan nama kelas, 'kan?

Konan dan para cewek lebih bertugas dalam hal menghias. Mereka sedang menghias peti mati Putri Salju aka Izumi dan warna dekorasi rumah 7 kurcaci. Tapi saat ini otak mereka buntu karena tidak tahu apalagi yang mau dihias.

"Eh, peti matinya dihias gini aja, nih?" tanya Konan pada para cowok sambil bergeser dari duduknya, memberi celah agar para cowok bisa melihat hasil kerja mereka.

"Hn?" Kakuzu langsung noleh ke belakang, spontan dia menghentikan aktivitas membuat rumput dari kardus (tumben gak menghitung duit!), "Udah deh, gitu aja. Lagian peti mati kaca ngapain dihias bagus-bagus? Habis-habisin duit beli cat," ternyata alasannya adalah ada udang di balik batu. Takut kehabisan duit dia, ck ck ck.

Soalnya sekedar info, biaya drama selain kostum dan bunyi efek panggung ditanggung kelas masing-masing. Makanya Kakuzu nangis bombay tidak percaya melihat uang kas dirampok massal oleh anggota Akatsuki lainnya dengan alasan 'Membeli peralatan drama'. Sempet terlintas niat ingin pura-pura bunuh diri agar teman-temannya kasihan begitu. Sayangnya niatnya gagal karena Hidan sang rekan dengan sangat datar bersabda singkat saat dirinya membawa tali buat gantung diri bohongan:

"Matilah,"

Bayangkan perasaan Kakuzu. SANG REKAN TEGA MENGATAKAN ITU!? ASLI! Rasanya dia pengen berlari saat itu juga ke kamar, menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil memeluk brankas berisi 'Istri'nya yang semakin berkurang. Rekannya jahat, sih! Kuzu- _chan_ 'kan jadi patah hati! Apalagi sorot mata Hidan pas mengatakan itu mematikan banget. Lurus, tajam _plus_ menusuk. Seperti ribuan jarum menusuk cadar Kakuzu seketika.

"Heleh, disaat kepentingan bersama begini, lo masih aja perhitungan!" sahut Pein kesel. Huh, memang susah memilki anggota bersifat rentenir kelas kakap. Mending wajahnya cakep. Lha ini?! Muka comberan habis kecebur empang aja ditutupin segala!

"Tahu lo! Lo gak mau kelas kita menang drama?" sambung Kisame ikut-ikutan memojokkan Kakuzu.

"Gue juga mau kelas kita menang. Tapi 'kan gak usah menguras uang kas kita, 'kan?" Kakuzu mengelak, eaaaaa.

"Apaan, sih!? Uang kas 'kan untuk keperluan bersama! Lagian wajarlah kita pakai! Terutama ya, Zu, kita gak ada pakai uang lo SEPESER PUN dari brankas duit lo! Semua biaya murni dari uang kas geng kita dan iuran dari Naruto serta teman-teman lain!" seru Sasori menunjuk cadar Kakuzu pakai jempol kaki.

Lho? Kok pakai jempol kaki? Soalnya kedua tangannya lagi megang gunting untuk merapikan hasil karya rumput buatan.

"Pakai acara bunuh diri bohongan pula, tuh," sindir Hidan tajam.

 _ZLEBBB_! Sebuah pisau imajiner menancap telak di dada Kakuzu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi tidak lebih sakit saat melihat 'Istri' nya dirobek-robek di hadapannya. Untuk sementara Kakuzu harus memegang dadanya seolah dia barusan kena serangan asma dadakan. Lebay sekaleeeee!

Hidan, melihat ekspresi sang rekan langsung tersenyum iblis. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Pein, "Hoi, ketua. Coba bilang dulu kesan lo soal Kakuzu pas pengumuman juara festival olahraga itu,"

Pein sumringah, "Oh, yang itu?"

"He'eh, yang itu," balas Hidan.

"Iya, Pein. Coba lo ulangi lagi," sahut Konan ikut-ikutan mengompori suasana.

Pein terkekeh iblis. Dia berdeham sebentar lalu berkata penuh gaya sok aksi yang dibuat-buat, "KAKUZU!? KALIAN SEMUA BERTANYA KESAN GUE SOAL KAKUZU!? GUE YAKIN ADA SATU HAL YANG SAMA DI PIKIRAN GUE DAN SEMUA ORANG; PELIT MAMPUS DEMI GUNUNG YANG GONJANG-GANJING! KATA DERMAWAN ITU JAUUUUUUH BANGET DARINYA! MASIH MENDING DIA PELIT, TAPI CAKEP! LHA, INI!? WAJAH BAK KESEMEK KELINDES GEROBAK BEGITU! SERIUS, JIKA ADA SESEORANG YANG BICARA BAGUS SOAL KAKUZU, ADA TIGA KEMUNGKINAN; SATU, DIA DISUAP SEBELUMNYA; DUA, ORANG ITU TAKUT KAKUZU BAKAL NAIKIN BON KASNYA KALAU BICARA JELEK; TIGA, ORANG ITU SUDAH GILA!"

Kontan aja tanpa aba-aba siapapun, semua orang kecuali Kakuzu tertawa ngakak sampai guling-guling. Ada yang menepuk-nepuk lutut, memegang perut, dan jedotin kepala ke tembok. Shiho sendiri yang notabene cewek yang naksir Kakuzu ikutan ketawa dahsyat bareng Konan.

Kakuzu? Melihat kenyataan itu? Pundung di pojokan, ck ck ck.

"DAN KALIAN TAHU APA YANG LEBIH NISTA DARINYA? DUIT AJA SAMPAI DIBILANG ISTRI! ISTRI! ISTRIIIII! MIRIS HATI SAYA MELIHAT JOMBLO KAKUZU TOTALITAS BANGET SAMPAI DUIT PUN DIKATAIN ISTRI! LALU, JIKA KALIAN BERANGGAPAN SESEPUH AKATSUKI ADALAH ITACHI, KALIAN SALAH BESAR! GELAR ITU LEBIH PANTAS BAGI KAKUZU! INTINYA, NAMA KAKUZU ITU MENERANGKAN BANGET ALIAS—" Pein mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Langsung aja mereka semua mengerti maksud Pein. Apalagi begitu Pein mengacungkan jari telunjuk pertanda satu, "K!"

"KORUPTOR TINGKAT MAKSIMUM MASA KINI!" teriak mereka kompak, ck ck ck.

Oalah, ternyata mereka barengan ingin menyebutkan kepanjangan nama Kakuzu, eh? Kasihan sekali dirimu, nak Kakuzu. Harus ternistakan sekali malam ini.

Oke, lanjut.

"A!" seru Pein lagi ngecungin dua jari.

"AMPUN DEWA JASHIN PELITNYA GAK TANGGUNG!" kalau yang ini, teriakan Hidan paling kuat. Maklum, dia sekalian mempromosikan ajaran sesatnya, walah-walah.

"K!"

"KIKIRNYA BIKIN AKATSUKI PUSING BAYAR UANG KAS!"

(Kakuzu mulai senewen)

"U!"

"UMUR MENUNGGU PANGGILAN _SHINIGAMI_!"

(Gigi Kakuzu udah gemeretakan dari tadi)

"Z!"

"ZELALU BERKOAR BANJIR BANDANG SOAL MOTONYA, _THE KING OF THE KING IS DUIT_!"

(Kakuzu ambil buku kas organisasi lalu menulis kalimat 'Seumur hidup!' disamping kalimat 'Kena penambahan bunga bon kas akibat ngomongin jelek soal gue pas pengumuman juara festival olahraga!)

"U!"

"UAAAAKKKHHH! POKOKNYA BIKIN KESEL SEKELEEEESSSSS!"

"TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK KITA SEMUA!"

 _Prok prok prok prok_! Tepuk tangan, pembaca! Membahana sekali suasana meriah di asrama Akatsuki.

Sementara mereka lagi heboh, Miyuki dan Nagato yang cuma duduk dan lihat doang malah _sweatdrop_ berduaan. Pasalnya mereka gak habis pikir aja. Sudah tahu Kakuzu itu tipe pendendam kemudian ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir nista pada bagian 'segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan duit'. Masih juga Akatsuki ini memanasi Kakuzu pakai menyebutkan kepanjangan namanya segala. Benar-benar cari mati.

Karena Miyuki tahu betul soal itu. Soalnya dia dan Kakuzu itu satu SMP. Pernah sekali seluruh anggota kelas harus menerima kesialan akibat mengejek cadar Kakuzu. Apalagi kalau bukan kenaikan bunga uang kas?

 _Please_. Itu rasanya sama kalau kalian itu diputusin pacar, lalu gak lulus ulangan alias remedial, lihat Orang tua bercerai dan kalian dibuang ke panti asuhan, kemudian berakhir di jalanan karena panti asuhannya ditutup.

Intinya? Sakiiiittttttt... serius, kalian tidak akan kuat menghadapinya. Sudah cukup Miyuki merasakan itu, jangan sampai ada korban penistaan Kakuzu lainnya.

Tapi, tapi, tapi, TAPI. Kakuzu sudah mengangkat buku kas organisasi seolah menunjukkan tindakan beraninya untuk mengambil risiko. Sontak semua orang khususnya Akatsuki melihat apa sebenarnya maksud Kakuzu menunjukkan itu.

Kontan saja Akatsuki cengo lima meter saking kagetnya melihat dua kata horor menemani kalimat horor yang ditulis Kakuzu sebelumnya. Apakah dua kata horor itu? SEUMUR HIDUP.

Tanpa komando dari siapapun, Pein kembali berteriak, "ALASAN KENAPA KAKUZU TAK TERTANDINGI DI AKATSUKI ADALAAAAHHH..." sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuk ke udara tinggi-tinggi.

"K!"

"KERENDAHAN HATINYA!"

...

Ha?

"A!"

"AMPUN DEWA JASHIN, KETAMPANAN WAJAHNYA!"

"K!"

"KESEMPURNAAN DIRINYA!"

"U!"

"UAAHHH, TERPESONA AKAN KEPRIBADIANNYA!"

"Z!"

" _ZIX PACK_ (?) BADANNYA!"

"U!"

"UUUUUUU, BUAT KITA JATUH HATI AKAN SIKAPNYA!"

Lho lho lho, kok jadi memuji Kakuzu yang nggak-nggak begini? Apa-apaan itu?

Seorang Kakuzu dipuji rendah hati? Rendah hati dari LAUT! Sejak kapan dia rendah hati? Adanya dia malah hobi memamerin para Istrinya kemana-mana.

Tampan? Seorang Kakuzu dipuji TAMPAN? Mata lo pada rabun semua kalau bilang Kakuzu itu tampan. Wajah bak closet kelindes traktor gitu.

Sempurna? Oke, kalau sempurna soal menghitung uang, dia jelas sempurna. Sempurna pelitnya maksudnya.

Terpesona dengan kepribadian dia? Kepribadian rentenir kelas kakap itu? Shiho yang notabene naksir dia aja gak sampai terpesona. Amit-amit cabang pohon, deh.

Badannya _six pack_? Oke, ini penulis gak tahu. Tapi kalau seingat penulis, mengingat Kakuzu akhir-akhir ini sering makan gratis selama latihan drama, terakhir kali penulis lihat perutnya berubah jadi bergelambir bertingkat. Jadi _six pack_ itu mungkin maksudnya _melar pack_ kali, ya?

Terus apalagi? Jatuh hati dengan sikapnya? Oi, Akatsuki! Maksud kalian sikapnya yang PELIT UZUR MAMPUS itu? Apaan! Jelas-jelas kalian menyumpahinya karena menaikkan lebih dari 90% bunga kas bon! Memang pada gila kalian semua.

Singkatnya apa, saudara-saudara? Singkatnya Pein dan yang lainnya terpaksa berkoar begitu agar Kakuzu mau setidaknya berbaik hati menghilangkan dua kata 'SEUMUR HIDUP' di riwayat pembayaran uang kas bulanan mereka. Gak tulus istilahnya. Ck, aneh-aneh aja. Salah sendiri kenapa mengejeknya di awal tadi! Lihat sekarang. Semua orang selain Akatsuki cuma bisa menatap penuh kasihan layaknya melihat orang-orang kaum bawah tertindas yang gersang akan keadilan.

"Ha ha ha..." Shikamaru tertawa hambar.

Sasuke mendecih. Gak menyangka Kakaknya bisa bergabung dengan organisasi nista, pulnu, tak berkompeten macam ini. Norak banget. Lagian sebenarnya juga aneh, lho. Itachi 'kan kaya. Kenapa dia takut bunga kas bonnya dinaikin? Tinggal minta uang tambahan ke Fugaku atau ke Mikoto, semua beres.

Setelah ditelusur oleh penulis, ternyata Itachi dihukum Fugaku aka tidak diberi uang jajan tambahan karena terlibat perang geng waktu itu. Ingat 'kan kalau Akatsuki sempat perang dengan geng Raidou? Emang sih Sasuke juga kena. Tapi dia 'kan tidak mendapatkan bendahara bangsat macam Kakuzu di kelompoknya. Sempat ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada cowok pantat ayam tersebut. Mungkin bakalan bersikap norak juga seperti Itachi.

Eh, eh, sebentar. Bagaimanakah tanggapan Kakuzu mendengar teman-temannya menarik kata-kata mereka?

"..."

"..." Akatsuki pasang ekspresi _puppy eyes_. Sumpah, pengen muntah si Kakuzu.

"..."

"..." Hidan maju-majuin bibir seolah mau mendaratkan bibir ke cadar Kakuzu dari jauh. Tapi adanya Kakuzu jadi kebelet boker.

"..."

"Kakuzu- _chaaaaaaaan_ ~~~~~,"

"Ck!" serius, Kakuzu malas sama hal yang begini. Apa boleh buat, demi tidak melihat wajah jijay nan lebay nan alay dan mengandung faktor jablai anggota Akatsuki yang lain, terpaksa dia mencoret dua kata horor tersebut dari buku kas.

"Nih!" ucapnya ketus sambil menunjukkan buku kas kembali.

Bagaikan setetes air murni pegunungan di padang gurun Sahara, langsung saja seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang tertindas berhambur memeluk Kakuzu kenceng-kenceng. Cowok cadar itu sampai megap-megap kehabisan napas, persis Kisame kalau lagi kekurangan air.

"KAKUZUUUU (UN) ( _SENPAI_ ), KAMI MENCINTAIMUUU!" teriak mereka norak.

Kakuzu gak merespon. Lebih fokus melepas pelukan teman-temannya yang brutal habis. Terutama Hidan yang bukannya memeluk, tapi mencekik lehernya kencang banget.

Tuh orang senang atau bagaimana, ya?

"Woi, drama horornya udahan dulu! Kapan selesainya ini kalau kalian malah bersikap nista begitu, hah!?" seru Sakura emosi.

"Itachi, setrika nih pakaian Pangeran lo! Gue tidak mau saat tampil besok, kalian malah tidak berpakaian rapi!" ini sih sang sutradara aka Satomi yang ngomel ala Ibu kos.

"Kisame juga. Ini gaun lo. Di sterika dan diberi pengharum pakaian. Cepetan!" sambung Satomi menyerahkan seonggok(?) gaun hitam nan elegan pada Kisame.

Kisame cuma pasang wajah pasrah. Mau sampai kapan dia dinistakan coba? Tak henti-henti penderitaan datang tanpa solusi. _Hhhh_ , inilah yang terjadi jika dirimu menghabiskan hari di sekolah yang gersang akan kenormalan.

Selagi Kisame pergi ke kamarnya berniat mengambil setrika, Nagato mengambil gaun Ratu pertama milik Konan dari tumpukan kostum, "Emm...Konan..." panggil Nagato.

Konan menoleh.

"Biar gue aja yang menyelesaikan hiasan peti matinya. Rapikan aja kostum lo ini," waow! _So gentle_! Sukses bikin hati Konan klepek-klepek dan kagum dengan sikap cowok tersebut. Kemudian, Konan pun meletakkan kuasnya dan mengambil kostum miliknya dari tangan Nagato.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucap Konan sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

"Iya, sama-sama. Bukan masalah," Nagato balas tersenyum.

Sementara di ujung sana, ada hati seorang cowok yang lagi kebakaran(?) karena tidak terima melihat tangan Konan tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Nagato. Dirinya nyaris meletup-letup, siap meledak.

Orang pertama yang menyadari hal tersebut adalah Tobi. Dia bingung aja melihat ketuanya menatap Nagato denga pandangan tidak suka begitu. Makanya bocah tersebut langsung berkata polos, "Pein- _senpai_ cemburu sama Nagato- _senpai_?"

Angin berhembus.

Jangkrik bersahutan.

"Hah? A-apa yang kau katakan, Tobi?" Pein buru-buru mengelak sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya.

Terus Nagato? Dia pun jadi bingung sendiri kenapa Pein cemburu padanya. Memang dia melakukan kesalahan, ya? Kemudian, dia ingin bertanya soal itu pada Konan langsung karena semua orang jadi memerhatikan dan mengejek Pein. Tapi apa yang dia lihat? Wajah cewek itu juga ikut memerah. Lho kok?

"Konan—"

"Err, gue pergi dulu ke kamar gue sebentar. Terima kasih soal kostumnya, ya. Permisi," potong Konan cepat lalu buru-buru pergi ke lantai dua sebelum semua orang menggodanya.

Akhirnya tinggalah Nagato yang kepalanya sekarang dipenuhi teka-teki.

Asumsi dia mengatakan bahwa ada hubungan istimewa antara sang ketua geng dengan anggota cewek satu-satunya dalam geng Akatsuki.

Hmmm, ini perlu diselidiki tampaknya.

.

~ _Chapter Thirty Seven_ ~

.

Penulis tidak tahu ingin menuliskan situasi dari malam tersebut hingga keesokan paginya. Jadi mari kita percepat saja. Singkatnya kita lihat beberapa saat sebelum pementasan drama antar kelas SMA Konohagakure dimulai.

* * *

.

* * *

"BURUAN! BURUAN! BURUAAANN!" teriak Pein tergopoh-gopoh layaknya dikejar ratusan badak sambil membawa kostum Raja ditambah beberapa properti. Dibelakangnya, teman-temannya juga pada buru-buru lari mengekori.

Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?

Mari penulis jelaskan.

Karena begadang mengerjakan properti drama semalaman, Akatsuki dan konco-konconya malah amblas molornya. Maksud? Ketiduran. Padahal pentas drama dimulai pukul 8 pagi waktu Konoha. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dalam waktu sejam, apakah sempat mandi dan mempersiapkan segala hal? Tidak mungkin.

Beruntung Pein terbangun berkat alarmnya yang berkali-kali berbunyi. Awalnya Pein selalu mematikan bunyi deringnya. Tapi untuk dering keempat kali, tangan Pein bersiap menekan tombol tunda bunyi dering sementara matanya melihat am dinding kamar karena ingin tahu. SEBENARNYA SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?

Dan tentu saja. Kontan matanya melotot angker waktu melihat jam sudah menunjukkan angka 07.20 pagi. Langsung saja ketua Akatsuki kita lompat dari kasur kemudian mendobrak pintu kamar secara barbar.

"BANGUN LO SEMUA, WOIIIIIII! KITA TELAAATT!"

 _KLONTANG_! (Itachi yang kaget sehingga dirinya gak sengaja menyenggol kaleng cat sampai kaleng tersebut mengenai kepalanya)

 _GUBRAKKK_! (Konan yang jatuh nista di atas lantai)

 _PLETUK_! (Kakuzu yang bangkit tiba-tiba tapi kepalanya kejeduk tembok saat berlari untuk membuka pintu)

 _BRUGH_! (Deidara dan Sasori yang malah bertimpa-timpaan lebay di kamar)

Selebihnya? Cuma bisa berteriak alay, "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Penjelasan selesai. Itulah kenapa Akatsuki setelah bersiap berkecepatan jet tempur, mereka segera membangunkan Naruto cs yang juga ketiduran. Makanya mereka buru-buru begini. Jika telat beneran, bogem mentah Tsunade akan mendarat satu-persatu di wajah mereka.

Omong-omong soal Tsunade, Nenek tua itu sekarang lagi apa, ya?

.

~ _Chapter Thirty Seven_ ~

.

"KALIAN SEMUA, KELUARKAN KEKUATAN SENI PANGGUNG KALIAN! SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAA!" jiah, ini kenapa Tsunade malah ketularan setan jiwa muda aka Guy?

Lihatlah sekawanan murid yang sweatdrop massal karena melihat perubahan atmosfer Tsunade. Padahal sebelum masuk ke aula klub drama tadi, tuh Nenek nabok Kakashi dan Shizune pakai kedua tangan sampai kedua guru mereka telepar tidak berdaya. Entah kenapa mereka ditabok, tapi dengar-dengar itu semua karena Tsunade tidak setuju kalau jadwal tampil drama untuk tiap kelas ditentukan oleh kocokan arisannya (lagi).

Sepertinya di SMA Konohagakure ini memang semuanya ditentukan oleh permainan hidup dan mati, ya. Ck ck ck.

Terus, Akatsuki _cs_ kita dapat giliran nomor berapa?

.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang ganti klub drama...

* * *

.

Kedua jari telunjuk Anko siap sedia. Perlahan-lahan mengarahkannya ke lubang telinga, kepala sedikit menjauh dari objek kemudian...

"NOMOR SATUUUUUUUUUUU!?"

Tutup telinga. Hadeh.

Yah, benar. Akatsuki kita dapat nomor satu. Itu artinya merekalah yang pertama kali tampil alias sebagai pembuka pargelaran. Dan lagi-lagi mereka tidak percaya kalau nomor mereka diambil oleh Jiraiya (Whutz!?) yang kebetulan mampir ke sekolah cuma untuk bermabukan ria sama Tsunade.

Sial. Padahal mereka belum pakai kostum. Sudah terlambat, dapat nomor satu pula. Benar-benar apes.

" _Sensei_ , kok gitu sih? Kalau memang pakai undian, perwakilan kelas kami seharusnya yang mengambil nomor undi. Kenapa malah Kakek tua mesum nan cabul itu!?" teriak Kisame gak terima.

Ya dong. Jelas saja dia tidak terima. Nomor satu adalah nomor yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang. Tapi khusus untuk Kisame adalah MASA' SECEPAT INI DIA HARUS MEMAKAI GAUN NISTA ITU DI DEPAN PUBLIK? Kenapa Dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya? Apa salahnya selama ini? Apa? Apa? APAAAAAA!? Yah, begitulah jerit tangis Kisame dalam hati sambil berurai air mata.

 _Hhhhh... apakah Dewa Jashin itu benar-benar ada?_ Kisame menengadah ke atas _aka_ langit-langit sambil berharap kemunculan DJ sesat Hidan agar bisa menolongnya saat ini. Walaupun penulis yakin dan pembaca juga yakin tuh Dewa imajinasi tidak bakalan datang.

"Tukar dong, _Sensei_! Jangan kami dulu! Kami belum pakai kostum!" bukan hanya Kisame. Mayuri juga ikut protes. Karena jujur saja, butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk memakai kostum dan seluruh _make up_ agar peran yang mereka mainkan terlihat nyata dan WOW. Kalau disuruh tampil pertama, dia takut waktunya tidak akan sempat.

"Hei, tenang dulu. Jangan panik begitu. _Sensei_ masih belum selesai bicara!" Anko kesal anak muridnya udah parno duluan, "Kalian memang tampil pertama, tapi bukan berarti sekarang alias detik ini tampil. Kalian diberi waktu sekitar 40 menit untuk bersiap-siap. Dari kostum, _make up_ , audio panggung, dekorasi panggung dan sebagainya. Paham, tidak?"

Akatsuki _cs_ ber- _oooooohh_ -ria. Sekarang mereka paham. Masih ada waktu. Harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Setelah mendengar dan memahami penjelasan Anko, Satomi selaku sutradara dan Zetsu selaku penulis naskah langsung ambil alih. Mereka memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya mengelilingi mereka berdua. Kemudian, Satomi pun berkata dengan nada serius, "Oke! Dengar semuanya! Kita adalah kelas yang mendapat giliran pertama. Itu artinya kita HARUS memberikan penampilan yang terbaik agar membekas di pikiran semua murid! Tidak ada kata gagal dalam kamus dua kelas kita! Jadi, gue minta lo semua harus berakting maksimal tanpa ada kesalahan fatal. MENGERTI!?"

"DIMENGERTI (UN) ( _SENPAI_ )!" kompakan mereka hormat pada dua makhluk laknat tersebut.

"Sip! Waktu kita cuma 40 menit! Ayo, gunakan semaksimal mungkin! Cepat pakai kostum masing-masing!" sambung Zetsu ikutan semangat 45.

"OSSSHH!"

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Miyako! Lo berlima urus soal _make up_ semua pemeran kita! Nanti gue juga bakal ikut bantuin," ucap Satomi menunjuk kelima orang tersebut.

"SIAP!" spontan mereka ambil kostum masing-masing, kecuali Tenten dan Ino yang ambil peralatan kosmetik.

"Shino, Kakuzu! Lo berdua ke panggung sekarang dan atur semua _set_ audio beserta suara latar drama!"

"OKE!" mereka langsung ngacir ke lokasi.

"Ryo, Chouji! Kalian urus dekorasi panggung!" kedua makhluk tersebut lari segera menyusul ShiKaku, "Dan Nagato juga Miyuki. Gue tahu lo berdua kemari untuk liburan, tapi gue minta tolong sekali. Bisa tidak kalian bantuin Ryo dan Chouji? Terutama tolong selamatkan apelnya dari makhluk gentong itu! Gue gak mau sampai diganti sama buah berduri seperti waktu latihan!" kali ini Satomi meminta bantuan tapi sambil muncul urat-urat pada dahinya. Bahkan dia sampai ikut-ikutan menyebut durian dengan 'buah berduri', ck ck ck. Sama-sama alay nan lebay dan terselip unsur jablay di dalamnya.

Tapi, tampaknya Satomi harus mengucapkan rasa syukur karena NagaMiyu mengangguk setuju kemudian menyusul Ryo dan Chouji ke panggung pementasan.

Hahaha! Akhirnya semua masalah selesai sudah!

Hah? Masalah sudah selesai?

Apakah kalian bercanda?

Akatsuki masih punya satu masalah lagi, tahu. Kalian tahu apakah itu?

"Kiiiii-saaaaa-meeeee~~~~..."

 _DEG DEG_! E-entah kenapa... Kisame merasakan firasat buruk. Ada aura-aura tidak enak dari belakang. A-ada ini? Pertanda apakah ini? Tapi Kisame berani, saudara-saudara. Sambil meneguk ludah sendiri (gak mungkin ludah orang lain, 'kan?), perlahan Kisame berbalik dengan wajah tegang _plus_ ketakutan. Diam-diam dia berharap semoga yang dia lihat selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang paling dia tidak ingin lihat. Semoga jangan!

" **Oh, tidak! JANGAN! KUMOHON, JANGAN! KUMOHON, DEWA JASHIN! GUE RELA JADI PENGIKUT LO ASAL JANGAN BUAT GUE MELIHAT CEWEK-CEWEK SIALAN ITU SEDANG—"**

 _JRENG JRENG JRENG_!

Tampaknya harapannya tersebut pupus seketika, saudara-saudara.

Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Ino dan Sakura yang sudah siap memakai kostum serta Tenten sedang memegang peralatan kosmetik di tangan mereka. Bedak dan lipstik di tangan Sakura. Maskara dan _blush on_ di tangan Ino. _Eyeliner_ dan kosmetik _foundation_ di tangan Tenten.

Lihat wajah mereka bertiga itu. Terkekeh licik, sorot mata siap bertempur sekaligus keluar aura-aura setan.

 _Hhhhh_... nasibmu tidak mujur hari ini, nak Kisame.

"KISAME- _CHAAAAANNN_ ~~~!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Tujuh detik kemudian, Kisame diseret secara brutal ke ruang khusus dimana dia sebentar lagi akan diberi sebuah keajaiban.

Yah, keajaiban nista maksudnya.

Itachi dari luar ruangan langsung berteriak penuh kemenangan melihat sang rekan gak bisa apa-apa, "SEMANGAT, KISAME!"

Tahu apa balasan Kisame?

"SEMANGAT KERIPUT LO, UCHIHA!"

.

* * *

Di sisi lain, di bangku penonton...

* * *

.

Ryo, Chouji, Nagato, Miyuki, Kakuzu dan Shino berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka saat mendengar teriakan (monster) dari belakang panggung. Sampai-sampai mereka heran sendiri. Soalnya teriakan tersebut tidak asing. Pernah dengar di suatu tempat.

Bukan cuma mereka. Tapi seluruh murid dan guru juga bingung. Apalagi teriakan-teriakan menyayat hati tersebut terkesan seseorang sedang mengalami penyiksaan bertubi-tubi.

Berikut adalah teriakan yang mereka dengar:

"GYAAAA, SINGKIRKAN BEDAK LAKNAT ITU! GUE GAK SUKA! GUE UDAH PUNYA WARNA KULIT BIRU LANGSAT NAN EKSOTIS GINI MASIH MAU LO UBAH JUGA!? KAGAK!... JANGAN! JANGAN! KYAAAAAA!"

Penonton _sweatdrop_. Soalnya teriakan terakhir itu jeritan ala cewek. Sementara teriakan sebelumnya jeritan ala cowok. Kok jadi geli gitu, ya?

Tiga detik kemudian...

"TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK! JANGAN PERTEBAL ALIS GUE! JANGAN, OII!"

Empat detik kemudian...

" _NOOOOOOOO_! GAK MAU! GUE GAK RELA BIBIR GUE LO WARNAI, SAKURA! JAUHKAN ITU DARI GUE! JAUHKAN! GYAAAAA!"

Baru juga dua detik.

"EMAAAAAAKK, TOLONGLAH ANAKMU INIIII!... JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN, TENTEN! GUE MOHON, MATA GUE JUGA JANGAN DI- TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

Teriakan selanjutnya.

"HUWEEEEE! APA SALAH GUE SAMPAI LO BERTIGA BEGINI PADA GUEEE!? GAK MAU! GAK MAU!... POKOKNYA GAK MAU, INO! SINGKIRKAN ITU! _NO_ MASKARA, _NO BLUSH ON_! GAK, GAK, GAK! _UPH_ \- GYAAAA, SIAPAPUN YANG MENDENGAR INI, TOLONG GUEEEEEE!"

Yap, begitulah, pembaca.

Buset, teriakan Kisame bener-bener _mainstream_ banget. Lihatlah seluruh penonton celingukan satu sama lain. Bingung saja mereka kenapa yang teriak barusan itu COWOK? Padahal jelas-jelas apa yang dia teriaki itu berhubungan dengan konsumsi cewek.

Ck ck ck, belum tahu saja mereka, huh?

Terus bagaimana reaksi keenam pengurus panggung kita? Cuma bisa tertawa hambar ditambah ucapan bela sungkawa dari dalam hati. Mereka tahu itu PASTI Kisame yang lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari trio biawak (?).

"Kisame diapain, sih? Teriak-teriak gak ketolongan begitu..." kata Miyuki geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heleh, biasa, Yuki. Pasti tuh cowok gak mau dipermak habis-habisan," balas Shino tepat sasaran. Dia gak kebayang nasib Kisame di belakang sana.

"Huh, selama _make up_ pemeran bukan dari duit gue, gue gak peduli nasib nista tunangan ikan teri itu," ini sih semua orang tahu siapa yang mengatakannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu?

.

~ _Chapter Thirty Seven_ ~

.

Selesai juga, saudara-saudara. 40 menit telah berlalu. Seluruh pemeran drama Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci telah berdiri tegap di atas panggung. Eh, semua? Salah, salah, salah. Siapa bilang semua? Tuh, lihat! Kisame berdiri loyo dan Shikamaru yang berdiri santai ala di pantai.

Oh ya, dimana keberadaan Satomi dan Zetsu? Mereka sedang duduk di bangku penonton paling depan. Beruntung Tsunade mau menyisakan bangku kosong khusus untuk mereka. Maklum, dari semua murid, Tsunade 'kan paling sering berurusan dengan Akatsuki.

Tibalah waktunya perkenalan pemeran. Shizune pun ambil alih.

"Drama yang akan ditampilkan pertama kali adalah kisah Putri Salju dan 7 Kurcaci!" serunya. Langsung saja aula klub drama yang ramai akan murid dan pengunjung dari desa lain (tentu saja diancam Tsunade) tepuk tangan meriah.

"Kali ini adalah versi spesial, saudara-saudara. Karena drama ini akan diperankan oleh dua kelas unggulan tingkat 1, yaitu XA-1 dan XA-2. Mereka adalah kelas terpilih dari kocokan ari—" bulu kuduk Shizune merinding disko berkat aura busuk Tsunade yang menyebar seisi panggung, "Errr, maksudnya terpilih dari hasil rapat dewan guru SMA Konohagakure," Shizune menghela napas lega setelah aura busuk itu menghilang lenyap ditiup angin.

"Sebelum drama dimulai, silakan perkenalkan nama kalian serta tokoh yang kalian perankan. Ya, itu agar penonton tidak bingung saat menonton nanti. Silakan," Shizune mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ruang bagi mereka untuk ambil alih.

Darimanakah perkenalan dimulai? Tentu saja dari Izumi, 'kan! Tanpa dia, tak ada Putri Salju.

Izumi maju selangkah dan membungkuk hormat kemudian berdiri tegap kembali, "Nama saya Uchiha Izumi. Saya sebagai tokoh utama, yaitu Putri Salju,"

Sorakan membahana disusul ratusan tinju ke udara terjadi di aula klub drama. Kenapa? Karena mereka tidak menyangka. Pemeran Putri Saljunya cantik sekaliiiiiiiii!

Selanjutnya? Itachi, dong! Selain mereka memang berbaris sesuai kepentingan peran, Itachi 'kan juga pemeran utama.

Sang Uchiha sulung pun maju. Gayanya _cool_ sekali ditambah wajahnya terkesan lanjut usia tapi emm, seksi. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang juga ikut menonton dari bangku penonton langsung sumringah tatkala mengetahui ternyata Itachi juga ikut serta.

Sekedar info, Itachi dan Sasuke tidak memberitahu kalau mereka ikut pentas drama pada Orangtuanya.

"Perkenalkan. Uchiha Itachi. Saya sebagai Pangeran dalam drama yang akan kami tampilkan,"

"ITACHI- _SAMAAAAAAAA_!" jeritan fans. Biasa.

Diujung sana, Mikoto mewek karena ternyata Itachi punya banyak penggemar dadakan. Sampai-sampai Nenek tua disampingnya juga ikutan kesengsem sama Itachi.

Selanjutnya siapa lagi?

Karena mendadak hening, semua orang menoleh pada orang pada barisan ketiga _aka_ disamping Itachi. Siapakah itu?

RATU KEDUA KITA, BWEHEHEHEHEHE!

Ya, selanjutnya memang Kisame. Dia gugup. Sangat gugup. Malu rasanya ingin memperkenalkan diri. Apalagi dia pengen banget mengambil Samehada yang dia simpan di belakang panggung saat mendengar komentar-komentar penonton.

"Eh, itu apa, sih? Abstrak begitu," tekankan sekali lagi. Seorang cewek mengatakan 'apa', bukan 'siapa'. Berarti Kisame tidak terkesan seperti makhluk hidup baginya.

"Tangan kekar, badan berotot, malah pakai gaun,"

"Sumpah, dia mirip dengan yang sering mangkal di perempatan jalan pas malam hari,"

"Eh, lo lihat tuh! Di bagian pakaian yang dadanya lebar dan petak! Coba lihat!" pakaian cewek di drama Putri Salju memang memakai pakaian bangsawan abad pertengahan. Makanya di bagian dada lebih lebar. Tapi, emang kenapa sih dengan dada Kisame?

"Wadaw, buset, dah! Masa' cewek punya bulu dada?!"

"Iihh, monyet dong!"

"Gak mungkin! Dia lebih mirip ikan sarden menurut gue,"

"Ikan pari, gak?"

"Hiu lebih mirip!"

Oke, siapa yang gak senewen mendengar komentar atau mungkin lebih mirip hinaan itu? Kisame _so_ pasti juga bakal ngamuk akhirnya.

Tapi, saat Kisame mau lompat dari panggung terus melabrak semua orang yang menghinanya, tak sengaja kedua mata ikannya menangkap sosok Satomi. Cewek itu sedang memberi instruksi dengan mata horornya. Kisame kalah telak. Terpaksa dia lanjut.

"Na-nama saya Hoshigaki Kisame. Saya sebagai Ratu kedua atau Ibu tiri Putri Salju..." akhirnya, Kisame berhasil juga mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan dengan mengorbankan jiwa dan raga ditambah air mata darah (Heleh!).

 _Krik-krik... krik-krik_...

Angin berhembus.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa pecah seisi aula.

Siapa coba yang gak ketawa? Kisame menggunakan suara feminimnya! Seluruh pemeran nyaris muntah dan pengen ngacir ke toilet.

Sementara Kisame sudah merutuk dalam hati, **"Awas aja! Siapapun yang menghina gue, bakal gue cabik-cabik pakai Samehada! Awas lo semua, bersiaplah akan drama berdarah yang sebenarnya setelah perlombaan ini selesai!"**

Ck, lanjut aja deh. Capek membahas kenistaan Kisame.

"Pein Yahiko. Sebagai Raja," ucap Pein formal. Kali ini yang sambut adalah jeritan penggemarnya yang lebih banyak dari Itachi.

Konan? Dia malu mengakui kalau dia cemburu dan ingin mematahkan leher cewek-cewek badak itu.

"Saya sebagai Ibu kandung Putri Salju atau Ratu pertama. Nama saya Konan. Salam kenal, semuanya," disambut oleh para cowok walau yang sudah punya pacar sekalipun.

Pein mendecih kesal. Ahahaha!

"Hyuuga Neji. Kurcaci Doc," Neji bergaya keren walau pemerannya tidak keren aka Kakek-Kakek. Tapi _fans_ dia gak kalah banyak, tuh!

"Tobi anak baik jadi kurcaci Dopey! Salam kenaaaaalll!" seperti biasa, bocah ini selalu tampil autis.

"Kurcaci Sleepy. Nara Shikamaru... _Hooaahhhmmmm_..." emang cocok sama cowok ini. Pakai menguap segala di panggung.

"Haruno Sakura. Kurcaci Grumpy," Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Tsuzuma Mayuri. Saya jadi kurcaci Sneezy!" Mayuri angkat jotos ke udara. Penonton _sweatdrop_. Soalnya 180 derajat beda sama peran yang dimainkan.

"Saya memerankan kurcaci Happy. Saya adalah Shimizu Miyako. Mohon bantuannya," wajah cantik Miyako sukses bikin para cowok memegang dada berkat jantung berdegup kencang.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Ataukah perasaan kebelet boker semata saat tak sengaja melihat wajah enek Kisame?

"Sa-saya menjadi kurcaci Bashful. Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-salam kenal," cewek ini bungkuk-bungkuk. Yang lain jadi pegel sendiri melihatnya.

"Pengawal Pangeran. Uzumaki Naruto— _ttebayou_!" enerjik. Naruto memang begini.

"Saya memerankan peran yang sama dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke," jeritan 'Tuan muda Pantat Ayam!' pecah. Ck ck ck. Diam-diam Sasuke dendam pada Kakaknya karena kalah jumlah _fans_. Soalnya jeritannya _fans_ nya gak sebanding dengan Itachi tadi.

"Sebagai pengawal Pangeran juga. Nama saya Yamamoto Reisuke," Rei garuk-garuk tengkuk, kikuk.

"Saya Ishihara Shiho, sebagai pelayan Raja," Shiho sedikit malu. Tapi tidak parah seperti Hinata yang wajahnya udah memerah duluan.

"Deidara, un. Saya berperan menjadi pelayan Ratu pertama dan kedua, un," penonton bingung mendengar cara bicara Deidara yang _super_ aneh.

"Gue Yugato Hidan. Gue disini sebagai pemburu yang akan diperintahkan untuk membunuh Putri Salju, GYAHAHAHA!"

Ck ck ck, tuh cowok memang gak berubah. Jubah pemburunya di bagian dada sengaja dibuka lebar biar terkesan pamer. Padahal dada rata. Masih lebih baik dada Tsunade kemana-mana. Malah pakai bahasa gak sopan lagi! Buat malu.

Tsunade udah aja berencana akan membenamkan Hidan di dalam tanah setelah turun panggung nanti.

"Oh, ya! Selain itu, gue ini penganut setia aliran Jashinisme! Karena itulah, saudara-saudara, marilah kita bersama-sama puja Jashin sehingga kita bisa hidup kekal aba—"

 _PLETAK_! Sebelum ceramah panjangnya berlanjut, Deidara lebih dulu menabok kepala bocah sesat itu sampai nyusruk lantai.

Penonton kembali _sweatdrop_.

Hingga akhirnya, tibalah peran terakhir. Yaitu Sasori kita!

"Akasuna Sasori. Saya menjadi..." Sasori melirik Kisame ogah-ogahan, "Sejujurnya saya malas memerankan ini. Tapi, sudahlah. Saya disini menjadi penjaga cermin ajaib Ratu kedua. Tuh, makhluk astral yang disana!" tunjuk Sasori pada Kisame.

Spontan penonton tertawa lagi. Kisame pun kembali jadi bahan tertawaan.

Melihat perkenalan sudah selesai, Shizune pun melangkah hingga berdiri di samping Izumi. Dengan lantang, asisten kepsek kita berkata, "BAIKLAH, MARI KITA MULAI PEMENTASAN DRAMA SMA KONOHAGAKUREEEE!"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Senista apakah _chapter_ selanjutnya? _REVIEEEEEWWWW_!

Kisame : Kayaknya gue berkali-kali dinistakan akhir-akhir ini. Dari _chapter_ 34 sampai sekarang. Kapan nasib gue balik mujur, hah!?

Konan : Sabar dong, Kis. Gak selamanya lo dibuat sial.

Itachi : Tapi serius, gue punya perasaan buruk saat drama kita dimulai.

Kisame : Gak usah lo bilang, gue juga tahu, Chi. Lo jangan nakutin gue dong!

Tobi : Tobi gak tahu ini bener atau gak. Tapi Tobi tadi lihat di naskah cerita _author-senpai_ kalau akan terjadi sesuatu di adegan Pein- _senpai_ dan Kisame- _senpai_ yang gak tertulis di dalam naskah drama.

Pein dan Kisame : HAH!?

Tobi : Berarti... itu artinya... terjadi suatu kecelakaan?

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	38. Kekacauan Drama Kolaborasi Part 2

_Author_ : _Yosshaa_! _Chapter_ ke-38 rilis juga. Maaf menunggu lama. Saya sudah memberi pengumuman lewat kotak _review_ kalau selama ini saya sibuk betul. Rencananya setelah rilis _fanfic_ ini, akan dilanjutkan rilis _**bloody agent**_. Yah, paling minggu depan.

Sasori : Balik juga lo! Kelamaan tahu!

 _Author_ : Gue 'kan udah minta maaf, brengsek! Bawel banget sih lo! Udah sana, balas semua _review_ pembaca.

Sasori : Cih, iya iya. Gue bales, nih. Untuk **NuNuOi** , _chapter_ ini nistanya lebih pada gue, Pein, Kisame dan Hidan. Selain itu, aman-aman aja.

Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Deidara : _BANZAAAAAAII_! _BANZAAAAII_!

Hidan : Sialan lo semua! Beraninya bahagia di atas penderitaan kami!

Itachi : Masa bodoh. Lo makan tuh ide gaje _author_.

Zetsu : Untuk **Wina** , sayang sekali kali ini Kakuzu tidak bisa jadi sorotan utama. Intinya selama drama berlangsung, kita sorot Kisame dulu.

Kisame : _Hhhhh_... tabah, tabah.

Tobi : Sabar ya, _senpai_. Tobi tetep dukung _senpai_ , kok.

Deidara : Untuk **DeiDei**. Wah, namanya mirip sama gue, un. Balas dendam sama Pein, ya? Sebenernya _author_ lagi ada ide menuju kesana. Tapi sepertinya gak bisa ditulis untuk _chapter_ ini, un. Yah, mudah-mudahan aja berhasil dengan nista, un.

Pein : Hah? Balas dendam apa?

Deidara : Lo diem aja, un.

Konan : Gue balas untuk **Konaru**. Huh, Kakuzu itu memang gak pernah tobat. Sejujurnya, gue juga gak sudi muji dia kemarin. Kapalan bibir gue.

Kakuzu : Lo bilang apa barusan?

Konan : Hah? Ti-tidak ada, tidak ada. Udah, lo lupain aja apa yang barusan gue bilang.

Pein : Ini untuk **Vanilla Tan**. Jangan terlalu muji _author_. Dia bisa besar kepala nanti. Lo lihat aja, tuh! *nunjuk _author_ yang lagi menari Samba*

Tobi : Untuk **manusia** - _senpai_ , maafkan _author_ yang lama _update_ , ya. Dia sedang sibuk. Katanya sih, dia mau magang di perusahaan selama dua bulan.

Itachi : Sepertinya udah semua, nih. Kalau gitu, dimulai aja, _thor_.

 _Author_ : Oke! Selamat membaca semuanya! Yang punya akun, sudah dibalas lewat _PM_ , ya.

* * *

 **.**

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 _ **By : Josephine La Rose99**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi.**_

 _ **Pairing : Saat ini Pairing yang paling jelas adalah PeinxKonan, ItachixIzumi dan KakuzuxShiho. Yang lain pada gak jelas.**_

Note :

 _OOC, miss typo, no warning_

 _The genre are friendship, school life, romance_ (Yang dimunculin di chapter masa depan), _and Humor_ (Jika pembaca beranggapan begitu)

 _Rating T_

Pein cs di _fic_ ini gak ada kemampuan ninja

Mohon jangan jadi _silent reader_ yang tidak meninggalkan apapun. Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, katakan pada _author fic_ ini ^_^

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

 **KISAH KASIH DI SEKOLAH**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

 **KEKACAUAN DRAMA KOLABORASI**

 **PART 2**

 **.**

"Yossh! Saatnya beraksi!" gumam Satomi pelan dengan semangat sambil mengepal tinju. Ketika seluruh anak buahnya alias para pemeran drama yang dia pimpin bergerak menuju posisi masing-masing, diam-diam dia berharap semoga drama dapat berjalan lancar dan normal.

 _Well_ , tak perlu dijelaskan lagi betapa nistanya jalan latihan mereka. Siapa coba yang tidak was-was kalau-kalau Akatsuki berbuat ulah? Khususnya Kisame! Satomi sudah mempersiapkan neraka yang jauh lebih mengerikan kalau bocah hasil hibrid hiu dan ikan teri itu sampai merusak semuanya! Saat memikirkan ini, aura-aura mematikan keluar dari tubuh sang sutradara drama kolaborasi XA-1 dan XA-2.

Orang pertama yang merasakan hal tersebut adalah Kisame sendiri. Walau dia sembunyi di tirai panggung karena ini belum waktunya dia ambil peran, tapi kakinya sudah bergetar saja melihat Satomi menatapnya dengan mata sangar. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Kisame terpaksa mengalah dan harus serius. Seserius dirinya yang akan membantai seluruh pemeran begitu drama selesai, ck ck ck.

Tiba-tiba lampu panggung mati. Suara hiruk pikuk penonton pun lenyap. Tetapi kemudian berganti sorakan meriah begitu lampu efek khusus panggung menyinari seluruh panggung yang telah didekorasi sempurna.

"WUOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ya, begitulah sorak mereka.

Shino menangkap itu sebagai pertanda awal yang baik. Kemudian, dia menekan tombol suara efek panggung. Sehingga terdengar suara kicauan burung, semilir angin, dan suara latar buatan. Sementara Kakuzu mengatur suara mikrofon Ino yang notabene sebagai narator. Cewek itu ada di belakang panggung, saudara-saudara. Dia memperhatikan seluruh panggung lewat kamera yang dipasang Kakuzu di langit-langit panggung bagian depan. Jadi dia mudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemain agar bisa selaras dengan narasi.

Tepuk tangan untuk Kakuzu dan ide jeniusnya (yang terkadang nongol), _prok prok prok_!

Ino berdeham sebentar dan membacakan pembukaan narasi.

.

* * *

 **Catatan penulis: Mulai saat ini, khusus percakapan dari Ino akan di** _ **bold**_ **untuk membedakan percakapannya dengan percakapan antar pemain.**

* * *

.

 **Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan yang terpencil, rakyat sedang bersuka cita karena sang Raja telah memilih pendamping hidupnya. Sang Ratu begitu cantik. Senyum menawannya berhasil membangkitkan keyakinan rakyat bahwa dialah wanita yang pantas untuk mendampingi Raja mereka, sang Raja yang bijaksana dan adil terhadap siapapun**.

Tampaknya tak perlu suara efek tepuk tangan dilakukan Shino karena seluruh penonton sudah bertepuk tangan meriah. Pein dengan pakaian Raja dan Konan dengan pakaian Ratunya masuk sambil bergandengan tangan. Pas adegan ini, Tsunami dan konco-konconya cuma bisa gigit kursi kesal karena tidak di posisi Konan, wah wah.

Bukan cuma tepuk tangan sebenarnya, tapi suara siul-siul gaje juga ikut. Menggoda Pein yang wajahnya sudah memerah habis karena gugup. Entah karena gugup di depan penonton atau gugup karena Konan. Hanya dia dan Dewa Jashin yang tahu.

Adegan terlewati dengan baik. Konan dan Pein maju sampai ke bibir panggung Kemudian melambai ke arah penonton. Penonton pun balas melambai. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke tengah, saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Pas disini, seketika semua orang melongo sambil mikir, **"Jangan-jangan ada adegan cium!? Serius, nih!?"**

Sayang sekali, harapan pupus. Mereka gak ada adegan cium. Yang ada adegan cium 'kan Pein dengan Kisame, hahaha! Mereka berdua hanya saling pandang sambil berpegangan tangan doang.

Tapi, aneh. Tumben nih adegan jadi normal. Padahal sebelumnya, Konan menginjak kaki Pein seenak jidat lalu melambai layaknya _miss world_ gagal manggung, ditambah kerlingan nakal yang tak terlupakan itu. Sebenarnya Pein pun juga bingung. Padahal dia sudah meminjam sepatu berkelas Itachi kalau-kalau Konan jadi autis lagi.

"Brengsek—ah, maksudku, sayang... aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga engkau mati—ah, maksudku, hingga ajal memisahkan kita..." Konan memulai percakapan drama. Tapi entah kenapa kalimat yang dia ucapkan sedikit berbeda dari naskah.

Pein _sweatdrop_ , **"Apa cewek sialan ini baru saja menyebut gue 'brengsek'!? Malah bahas soal mati lagi! Bener-bener minta di-** _ **smack down**_ **nih orang!"**

Pein berdeham sebentar lalu membalas sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, "Ah, tenang saja, sayang. Rajamu ini tidak mungkin mati secepat itu. Akan kupastikan kaulah yang mati dulu agar aku bisa cari Istri baru lagi—AH, MAKSUDKU, jika memang takdir yang memanggilmu lebih dulu daripada aku, aku takkan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang jauh lebih sempurna darimu,"

Spontan Konan ketawa ngakak. Sementara Pein nangis darah.

Yah, soalnya 'kan pengganti Konan itu Kisame. Apanya yang jauh lebih sempurna? Muka dedemit translokasi dari empang begitu dijadikan pengganti Konan yang notabene berwajah cantik? Bukan cuma Konan, para pemeran yang belum masuk ke panggung juga ketawa. Khusus Hidan dan Itachi, mereka tertawa sampai guling-guling, ck ck ck.

Terus, Kisame gimana? Dia cuma bisa menahan hasrat untuk membunuh _partner_ dan maniak Jashin sialan itu. Berani-beraninya mereka ngakak guling-guling tepat didepannya! Sedangkan yang lain sedang mati-matian nahan tawa karena tidak mau ditabok oleh siluman air tersebut. Tetapi, seketika tawa mereka berhenti saat mendengar tawa dahsyat dari bangku penonton.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! LEBIH SEMPURNA, KATANYA!? WAKAKAKAK!" jiah, rupanya yang tertawa itu justru sang sutradara sendiri alias SATOMI. Buset dah cewek satu itu. Bukannya marah dengan obrolan improvisasi Pein dan Konan, malah ikut menghina Kisame (walau secara tidak langsung).

Sepertinya Kisame berhasil mendapatkan alasan kuat untuk melakukan pembantaian massal para pemeran drama setelah acara kampret ini selesai.

Ino yang sebagai narator tidak bisa mengelak badannya bergetar semua karena sukses nahan tawa. Tapi dia harus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, benar 'kan?

 **Musim salju telah datang. Hembusan angin melembut seakan menarik Ratu untuk lebih dekat merasakan benda putih suci itu. Sambil merajut** _ **sweater**_ **sang Raja, sang Ratu terus memerhatikan butiran salju yang terus turun dari balik jendela** (Adegan langsung mengganti _setting_ panggung yang _background_ nya adalah suasana halaman kerajaan menjadi salah satu ruangan istana. Pein dan Konan segera melepaskan tangan satu sama lain. Pein keluar panggung, sementara Konan duduk di kursi goyang).

Omong-omong soal kursi goyang, mengingat kursi goyang reot hasil pinjaman dari Kakuzu sudah dihancurkan Konan buat nimpuk Pein saat latihan, entah kenapa ketika Konan duduk diatasnya, cewek itu nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

Kenapa?

Dia menyadari kalau kursi itu masihlah kursi reot yang waktu itu! Berarti Kakuzu tidak membuangnya? Dasar rentenir cadar busuk! Dia pasti memperbaiki ulang kursi goyang panti jompo yang berusia entah berapa abad itu demi menghemat biaya pengeluaran! Astaga...

"Salju…" gumam Konan malas memikirkan ulah bejat Kakuzu. Harus fokus walau banyak tepung sialan yang menghujani dia dari atas. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga sekarung tepung tidak menimpanya seperti waktu latihan.

Sayangnya entah kenapa kali ini tepung yang dituang perlahan dari atas lebih banyak dari perkiraan. Konan yang sedang beradegan merajut _sweater_ mau tidak mau jadi bersin-bersin dahsyat.

Kemudian, selanjutnya dengan sengaja dia pura-pura menusuk jarinya dengan jarum. Tapi malah ketusuk beneran.

"Auw! Jariku!" begitulah teriak Konan dengan gaya _kawaii_. Langsung saja semua cowok di bangku penonton pada bersemu merah. Kesengsem ceritanya.

Sayangnya, _inner_ Konan berteriak begini, **"WADAW, JARI GUE! JARI GUE! SIALAN, TERTUSUK BENERAN!"**

Dilarang _sweatdrop_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Adegan demi adegan terus berlanjut. Ketika adegan dimana Raja menikah dengan Ratu kedua pun tak lepas dari masalah. Saat ini Pein TERPAKSA menatap Kisame yang juga TERPAKSA menatap Pein malu-malu. Bahkan Pein harus merelakan mulutnya mengutarakan gombalan nista yang memang tertulis di naskah drama nista buatan Zetsu.

"Ratuku, aku ingin engkau tahu bahwa ada tiga jenis cinta yang tak akan pernah berakhir di dunia ini. Cinta Ibu terhadap anaknya, cinta anak kepada keluarganya, dan cintaku padamu."

Berikut ini adalah reaksi dari orang-orang sekitar setelah mendengar gombalan maut dan nista tersebut:

Itachi: Tubuhnya merinding disko. Sambil mengusap-usap bahunya, dia bergidik ngeri, "HIIYYYY, GELIIIII!".

Konan: Ngakak dahsyat bareng Shiho, Miyuki, Ino dan Tenten. Sampai keluar air mata segala, ck ck ck.

Satomi dan Zetsu: Guling-guling di bangku penonton.

Sasori dan Hidan: Nyengir doang. Antara kasihan dan ingin tertawa melihat nasib Pein yang selalu ketiban sial. Padahal nasib Kisame malah jauh dari sial, oi.

Tobi: Bocah autis ini justru meneriakkan satu kalimat yang malah buat skandal, "PEIN- _SENPAI_ DAN KISAME- _SENPAI_ HOMO!". Beruntung Sakura berhasil mendarat satu tabokan telak ke kepalanya agar diam. Bisa kacau 'kan kalau Kisame pakai acara ngambek segala?

Nagato : Badannya bergetar semua saking mati-matian menahan tawa. Tapi disisi lain dia juga kasihan pada Kisame serta mulut Pein yang bakal kapalan setelah ini.

Tsunade dan Shizune: _jawdrop_ dua meter.

Penonton: "OI, RAJA! MATA LO KATARAK KALI, YA!? CERAIKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA!".

Begitulah, saudara-saudara. Reaksi mereka sebenarnya sudah diperkirakan, sih.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Ini adalah suara batin Pein yang menderita setelah menggombali Kisame.

" **HOEEEEKKZZZZZ! Mimpi apa gue semalam sampai harus gombalin makhluk astral dari samudera pasifik ini!?"** tidak heran, pembaca.

Semangat, Pein! Hanya sehari, kok. Kau bisa bertahan melewati semua rintangan nista ini.

Tapi, sayangnya ungkapan semangat dari penulis gagal total. Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus. Itu karena setelah aksi gombal, dilanjutkan dengan adegan cium. Itu artinya Pein harus mencium Kisame!

Inilah dia adegan yang paling tidak ditunggu Pein, tapi ditunggu oleh semua orang.

Pein perlahan menarik tangan Kisame menuju bibirnya. Walau bibir Pein bergetar hebat karena tidak rela menyentuh tangan mahkluk air asin tersebut. Kisame sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin. Antara ingin merelakan punggung tangannya dicium makhluk mantan tindikan atau ingin menabok wajah Pein pakai Samehada. Intinya mereka itu sama-sama ingin ngacir dari panggung. Siapa yang mau melanjutkan adegan nista ini!?

Sayangnya, saudara-saudara, terjadi sebuah kesalahan fatal. Kesalahan fatal yang akan selamanya membekas di hati dan pikiran semua orang ( _well_ , seperti yang dikatakan Satomi sebelum drama dimulai).

Autis Tobi kumat di saat yang tidak tepat. Entah kenapa dia merasa adegan cium yang akan dilakoni kedua _senpai_ nya masih belum membuatnya puas. Insiatifnya pun muncul. Bocah itu sengaja mengambil kotak kayu kecil yang memang jadi properti drama lalu dilempar ke arah kepala Pein! Apakah yang terjadi!? Sudah jelas kena telak, 'kan?

 _PLETAKK_! _Oh yeah_ , Pein merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepala. Saking sakit dan terkejutnya, tubuh Pein condong ke depan. Kisame langsung melotot horor! Dia tidak sempat mengelak!

 _GUBRAAAKK_! Alhasil, Pein menabrak dan menindih Kisame dengan sangat tidak elit. Sukses hal ini membuat seluruh pemeran khawatir. Karena adegan ini tidak ada di naskah! Sedangkan di sisi lain Sakura menabok kepala Tobi pakai Samehada Kisame karena seenaknya mengganggu sampai bocah itu teler di tempat.

 _Chu~~_.

Eh?

Apa itu? Suara nista apa itu?

Kenapa mata semua orang terbelalak dan _jawdrop_ tiga meter begitu?

Itu karena...

BIBIR PEIN DAN KISAME MENYATUUUUUUU! GYAAAAAAA! Mereka berciuman beneraaaaaaaaan!

Sontak para cewek langsung menutup mulut mereka yang menganga lebar dengan tangan. Mereka masih tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi di panggung!

Khusus Itachi, Konan, dan Miyako membeku di tempat. Dunia mereka seketika memutih. Masih _shock_ berat melihat adegan nista barusan. Mereka tidak menyadari jerit nista penonton yang juga ikut serangan jantung. Ayolah, pembaca. Mereka berharap ada adegan ciuman juga di drama ini. Tapi kenapa harus diawali dari ciuman manusia tulen dan makhluk gaib pula!?

Sang sutradara dan sang penulis naskah saja juga sampai terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. Tsunade masih melotot horor. Shizune pingsan karena tak sanggup melihat adegan nista tersebut. Wah wah, reaksi mereka mudah ditebak.

Lalu Kisame dan Pein bagaimana?

 _Plek_. Tiba-tiba Pein yang dari tadi menindih Kisame jadi terkulai jatuh ke samping. Kedua matanya masih terbuka, tapi pupil matanya hilang. Matanya memutih. Belum lagi buih yang keluar dari mulutnya itu persis orang keracunan. Singkatnya, dia pingsan. Atau sudah mati?

Kisame masih membeku di lantai panggung. Matanya melototi langit-langit, belum berani melihat wajah Pein. Hingga akhirnya karena drama jadi mengheningkan cipta, terpaksa dilakukan improvisasi. Shiho dan Deidara yang notabene berperan sebagai pelayan Raja dan Ratu langsung buru-buru masuk. Mereka berdua mengguncang-guncang tubuh Pein yang tergeletak pasrah.

"Yang Mulia, un! Yang Mulia, un! Bangun, un!" teriak Deidara panik. Dia mencoba memukul pipi Pein. Tapi adanya Pein juga gak bangun.

"Yang Mulia Raja, bertahanlah!" Shiho juga ikutan panik. Kemudian dia beralih pada Kisame yang masih matung, "Kisa—Ratu! Sadarlah, Ratu! Sadarlah!"

Lima detik kemudian, Kisame pun berkata, "...Shi...Ho..." itu pun megap-megap. Persis Lele yang migrasi ke laut.

"Ratu! Ah, syukurlah anda masih hidup! Syukurlah!" akting bagus, nak Shiho. Dia memeluk kencang tubuh Kisame. Kisame mendadak kena serangan asma, ck ck ck.

Melihat tidak adanya tanda Pein akan bangun, Deidara memutuskan mengikuti jejak Shiho. Dia memeluk Pein sambil menangis yang terkesan menahan ngakak dahsyatnya, "Pffftt...Gyahahah—HUWEEEEE! YANG MULIA RAJA, UN! TIDAAAAAAAKKKK, UN!"

Kode diberikan oleh Kakuzu kepada Ino, seolah dia juga harus ikut mengimprovisasi. Keadaan panggung tidak terkendali lagi soalnya. Ino pun mengangguk mantap.

 **Takdir pun berkata lain. Sang Raja tidak mengetahui bahwa mulut sang Ratu mengandung racun berbahaya sehingga Raja tewas seketika. Kerajaan akhirnya dirundung duka akibat harus kehilangan Raja mereka yang bijaksana. Beruntung, Ratu kedua selamat dari insiden tragis dia harus menjalani perawatan intensif tabib kerajaan karena tidak sadarkan diri** (disini Shino yang sudah turun dari langit-langit panggung terpaksa berperan sebagai tabib dadakan. Dia bersama Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Neji dan Lee menggotong tubuh Pein dan Kisame keluar dari panggung menuju ruang ganti).

Tirai panggung ditutup.

Seketika suasana hening.

 _Krik-krik_ , _krik-krik_...

Tiba-tiba keheningan tersebut digantikan oleh suara tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka berdiri memberikan apresiasi hangat. Lho, ada apa ini?

"WUOOOOOOO!"

"KEREEEEEEEEEN!"

"AKTING MEREKA BAGUS SEKALI! BENAR-BENAR SALUT!"

"HIDUP KELAS XA-1 DAN XA-2!"

Errr... sepertinya mereka belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan. Satomi masa bodoh. Orang dia juga ikutan matung karena tidak habis pikir dengan reaksi penonton. Tetapi, Zetsu yang duduk disampingnya segera menarik lengan cewek itu, berlari menuju ruang ganti dimana Pein dan Kisame tadi digotong. Zetsu udah takut aja kalau drama mereka bakal gagal kalau Kisame gak sadarkan diri juga. Kalau Pein sih tidak masalah. Perannya 'kan sudah habis.

.

.

* * *

(Ruang ganti nomor 11 aula utama SMA Konohagakure...)

* * *

.

.

"KISAME! SADAR, OI! INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK MATUNG! LO HARUS SEGERA SADAR DAN LANJUTKAN DRAMA KITA!" teriak Tenten frustasi. Dia dari tadi geplak pipi Kisame, tapi bocah itu masih mematung juga. Tenten habis akal. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menyadarkan makhluk astral tersebut.

"Pein gimana?" Konan menunjuk Pein yang sedang ditangani Neji dan Miyako.

"Ck, dia mah bisa diurus nanti. Saat ini yang lebih penting itu Kisame! Sekarang Izumi, Shiho, dan Deidara sedang di adegan pengenalan Putri Salju. Tapi setelah itu ada adegan Kisame dan Sasori. Kalau Kisame tidak bangun sampai saat itu, drama kita bakal tamat!" alasan yang sangat logis sekali, saudara Hidan.

"Terus, bagaimana ini? Kisame masih ngoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas!" Sakura garuk-garuk kepala, bingung. Dia tidak menyangka lemparan maut dari _pitcher_ bocah bertopeng tadi bisa berakibat sefatal ini. Kisame ngoceh tidak jelas seperti orang kesambet. Mampus sudah!

Pasti Satomi dan Zetsu marah besar! Mau buat alasan apa dia nanti!? Argghh, kenapa ini bisa terjadi!? Tobi sialan! Dia akan kena maksiat setelah drama ini selesai! Awas saja kau, bocah autis!

 _BRAKK_! Pintu ruang ganti didobrak dari luar, menunjukkan sosok Satomi dan Zetsu yang sudah banjir keringat dingin. Langsung saja semua orang di ruangan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Satomi! Zetsu!" ucap Tenten.

"Kisame gimana? Dia bisa melanjutkan drama kita, 'kan?" tanya Satomi.

"Lanjutkan gimana apa maksudmu? Lo gak lihat Kisame terbujur kaku begini, hah?" balas Tenten kesal sambil menunjuk Kisame.

"Assggjahdjikdihkag...dahwaohawafabkhfff..." Kisame masih ngucapin mantra(?) asal. Wah wah, tampaknya dampak berciuman dengan Pein memang mengerikan.

Disisi lain, Miyako menyiram wajah Pein dengan air dingin, berharap semoga idenya berhasil. Tapi adanya Pein juga tidak bangun. Bahkan ditambah lagi dengan usaha Neji yang menabok pipi Pein bolak-balik. Sayangnya, gagal total. Melihat kondisi Pein yang jauh lebih parah, memang sebaiknya Kisame dulu yang disadarkan.

"Satomi, Zetsu, lo ada ide, gak?" kali ini Itachi yang bertanya. Sumpah, dia khawatir banget dengan Kisame. Kasihan sih tepatnya.

"Awas, biar gue ambil kendali, _Nii-san_!" sahut Sasuke kesal lama-lama di ruangan berkat keadaan nista dua pemeran.

Itachi dan yang lainnya langsung minggir memberi ruang pada si bungsu Uchiha. Tapi, mau apa dia? Mau dia apakan Kisame?

"BANGUN, HIU BRENGSEEEK!" jiah, Sasuke berteriak sambil menendang Kisame layaknya dia menendang Kisame pas latihan.

 _DUAGHH_! _GUBRAKK_! Tendangan Sasuke barusan berhasil membuat Kisame nemplok di dinding bareng cicak-cicak. Kemudian perlahan tubuh bocah hiu itu jatuh kebawah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah serta hidung mimisan parah, ck ck ck.

Tenten melongo sebentar, lalu bergumam takjub, "Wow, dia bangun..."

Lupakan Tenten. Kisame yang baru saja tersadar, langsung melototi Sasuke dengan kedua mata ikannya, "SASUKEEEE, _KONOYAROU_! APA-APAAN LO!? SAKIT, BANGSAT!"

"Lo sendiri pakai acara gila sesaat segala! Sudahlah, jangan cerewet! Cepat bangun! Setelah ini lo masih harus ke panggung lagi!" balas Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia memilih menarik lengan Kisame secara kasar lalu membantingnya lagi ke tempat tidur.

Kisame dapat merasakan tulang belakangnya remuk berkat adik partnernya sendiri. Demi Dewa Neptunus, kenapa dia harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini?

Oke, Kisame bangun artinya pertanda baik. Sebelum keadaan makin memburuk, Zetsu menoleh pada Sakura, Tenten dan Miyuki. Makhluk mantan bunga bangkai tersebut memberikan sebuah komando, "Hei, lo bertiga! Cepat perbaiki _make up_ Kisame! Kita buru-buru, nih!"

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" jawab mereka kompak memberi hormat.

 _What the_ -? Apa Zetsu barusan menyuruh trio tersebut untuk memperbaiki _make up_ nya? Oh, tidak. Tidak! Tubuh Kisame bereaksi lebih cepat dari pikirannya aka langsung bangkit dari kasur berniat kabur.

Yang benar saja! Setelah dicium Pein, ditendang Sasuke, dibanting ke tempat tidur, dan sekarang di _make up_ lagi!? _There is no way_ Kisame mau! Empat penderitaan berturut-turut! Dewi keberuntungan memang tidak memihaknya saat ini! Ini semua terjadi sejak dia ditunjuk menjadi Ratu kedua! Zetsu dan Satomi sialaaaann!

 _DUKK_! _BUAGH_! Kisame menendang Sasuke dan memukul Itachi yang berusaha menghalanginya. Pintu keluar sudah dekat! Pintu kebebasan Hoshigaki Kisame!

Eit, tapi tidak semudah itu. Mengingat Kisame pakai gaun, mudah saja bagi Sakura menginjak bagian bawah gaunnya sehingga bocah itu jatuh gedubrak tidak elit. Akhirnya Kisame menemui penderitaan lagi alias cium lantai, ck ck ck.

"Enak aja lo main kabur. Gak semudah itu, Kis! Sini!" Sakura menarik paksa Kisame menuju penderitaan yang lebih berat.

Kisame? Nangis darah, walah-walah. Dia tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Hanya menyerahkan diri pada takdir.

.

.

* * *

(Kembali ke panggung...)

* * *

.

.

Izumi, Deidara dan Shiho baru saja keluar dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan meriah penonton. Ketika suara Ino terdengar melanjutkan narasinya, rasa syukur memenuhi kepala semua pemeran yang masih menunggu gilirannya tampil. _Why_? Itu semua berkat nongolnya Kisame dengan wajah babak belur yang dilapisi _make up_ tebal. Mereka bingung ingin terharu atau merasa jijik.

"Kisame, un! Ternyata lo masih hidup, un!"

"Gue malah berharap mati biar selesai cepat nih drama, banci pirang,"

"Siapa yang lo sebut banci pirang, dedemit pasifik, un!?"

"Ck, gak usah ribut, deh. Sasori, Kisame! Giliran kalian! Maju!" Satomi mendorong kedua cowok tersebut agar buru-buru masuk ke panggung. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang giliran mereka tampil.

 **Dari tahun ke tahun, Putri Salju semakin cantik. Kecantikannya bahkan melebihi sang Ratu. Kemudian, timbulah iri hati dalam dirinya. Sang Ratu yang setiap hari menanyakan kecantikannya pada cermin ajaib, akhirnya kembali menanyakan lagi** (Sasori sudah ambil posisi di balik cermin buatan satu arah. Sedangkan Kisame berlenggak-lenggok sambil berputar-putar nista persis orang lagi berdansa. Tak lama, dia sudah berdiri di depan cermin).

Sasori _sweatdrop_ parah, **"Kenapa makhluk astral ini bertingkah sok imut di depan gue? Improvisasikah? Zetsu brengsek! Dia bener-bener gak pakai mikir jadiin gue berdiri untuk memuji Kisame!"**

"Wahai cermin ajaib!" Kisame sudah memulai percakapan dramanya, "Siapa menurutmu wanita tercantik dari semua wanita?"

Ada keheningan sesaat setelah Kisame bicara. Soalnya Sasori lagi mengatur napas, mental, jiwa dan raga (halah) agar drama dapat sukses. Entah kenapa lihat wajah demek Kisame, Sasori jadi pengen boker. Bawaannya mau ke toilet terus.

Setelah selesai bertapa meminta hikmat dari Dewa Jashin(?), Sasori pun menjawab, "Yang Mulia Ratuku memang cantik,". Tapi biar ditekankan disini kalau dalam imajinasi Sasori, dia sudah muntah darah, ck ck ck.

Kisame langsung berakting senang tiada tara. Melempar cium jauh pada Sasori dan pada penonton segala. Padahal menurut naskah, dia hanya perlu tertawa bangga alias tertawa setan. Makanya akting dadakannya ini berhasil membuat serangan diare massal pada penonton.

Lalu Sasori?

"TAPI PUTRI SALJU LEBIH CANTIK, GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" jiah, Sasori tertawa iblis! Dia puas banget mengatakan satu kalimat itu. Seolah dia berhasil menjatuhkan balok semen 100 kg di atas kepala Kisame. Bener-bener, deh. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia berterima kasih pada Zetsu yang memberinya kesempatan untuk PHP-in Kisame.

Lagi-lagi Kisame berakting membeku. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Sasori yang tersenyum sinis padanya, "Apaaaaaaa!?"

 _Ting_! Seketika dunia Sasori jadi hitam-putih. Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus, pembaca. Soalnya saat Kisame bilang 'Apa!?' tadi, dia menggunakan suara feminim yang dibuat-buat. Tapi terkesan seperti banci kaleng perempatan jalan. Bisa dikatakan Sasori barusan terkena serangan jantung.

Beginilah suara hati Sasori yang masih membeku di tempat:

" **Bunuh gue... bunuh gue... LEBIH BAIK GUE MATI DARIPADA HARUS MENDENGAR SUARA FEMINIM KISAMEEE!** _ **KAMI-SAMAAA**_ **, APA DOSA GUE SAMPAI DIRIMU HARUS MEMBERIKAN COBAAN SEBERAT INI!? SASO-** _ **CHAN**_ **GAK KUAAATT!"**

Dilarang _sweatdrop_.

Masa bodoh dengan Sasori. Kisame masih tetap lanjut, "Aku tidak rela ada wanita yang menyaingi kecantikanku!"

" **Maksud lo apaan, sih?"** ini suara hati kompak penonton. Mendengar Kisame mengakui dirinya sendiri 'cantik', penonton jadi pengen nabok wajah dedemit satu itu. Cantik dari mana? Dari empang!

"Aku akan menyingkirkan Putri Salju! Dengan begitu, aku akan menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia, hohohoho!"

" **Bukannya wanita ternista, ya?"** masih suara hati penonton.

"Baiklah. Saatnya memikirkan rencana menyingkirkan Putri Salju. Mungkin lebih baik, jika aku menyuruh pemburu kenalanku saja untuk membunuhnya..." Kisame berakting mikir berat.

" **Kalau gue jadi pemburu, gue mending bunuh lo daripada Putri Salju,"** penonton tetap mengutarakan unek-unek mereka dalam hati.

Sebelum ribuan tomat dilempar ke muka Kisame, Kakuzu dan Shino segera ambil alih. Tirai panggung kembali ditutup demi mempersiapkan _setting_ panggung adegan selanjutnya.

.

* * *

(Di balik panggung...)

* * *

.

"Kerja bagus, teman-teman!" seru Zetsu kagum. Dia sekarang menepuk-nepuk pundak Kisame dan Sasori.

"Tepat sekali! Akting lo bagus sekali, Sasori. Lalu lo, Kisame, akting lo mengagumkan sekaligus menjijikkan! Kombinasi yang keren!" sahut Satomi tersenyum puas.

Kisame cuma pasang wajah datar mendengar komen Satomi tentang aktingnya, "Gue gak tahu lo itu memuji gue atau menghina gue, sutradara sialan,"

"Berarti giliran Hidan dan Kisame lagi 'kan yang tampil?" tanya Konan membolak-balik kertas naskah. Karena sebentar lagi _setting_ panggung selanjutnya akan selesai.

Sementara itu, Hidan mengambil sabit kesayangannya serta sudah siap memakai pakaian ala pemburu. Serba hitam dari atas ke bawah layaknya dewa kematian, " _Yosshaa_! Akhirnya gue tampil! Ayo, Kisame!" katanya sambil menarik Kisame lagi ke panggung. Kisame cuma pasrah.

.

* * *

Narasi dari Ino: **Pemburu terbaik di negeri tersebut dipanggil menghadap sang Ratu. Dengan kemantapan hati sang Ratu untuk menyingkirkan Putri Salju, sang Ratu memerintahkan pemburu itu membunuhnya lalu mengambil hatinya** (Hidan sedang berlutut di depan Kisame yang sedang berdiri sambil mendongakkan kepalanya).

* * *

.

"Wahai pemburu, pergilah bawa Putri salju ke hutan. Bunuh dia dan ambil hatinya. Berikan padaku hati itu sebagai bukti bahwa kau telah melaksanakan tugasmu!" kata Kisame menunjuk Hidan dengan jari telunjuknya yang berkutek hitam. Cara dia menunjuknya gemulai sekali. Hidan langsung _ilfeel_.

" **Hebat juga Sasori menghadapi siluman pari ini sendirian,"** batin Hidan pertama kalinya mengakui rasa kekagumannya pada si maniak _barbie_. Apalagi jika dibandingkan nasib apes Pein, Hidan tahu penderitaan dia ini belum seberapa. Pein 'kan berciuman dengan siluman air ini! Sasori disuruh memuji. Lha dia? Singkatnya, Dewa Jashin memang berpihak pada Yugato Hidan.

Lagian kalau Hidan berada di posisi Pein, mungkin dia sudah gelepar persis ikan kekurangan air. Diam-diam dia berencana setelah drama ini selesai, dia akan menghibur ketuanya itu dengan mentraktirnya makan di restoran milik Kaguya (tentunya pakai uang Kakuzu).

"Wahai Ratu silu—"

"Ratu apa, katamu?" Kisame motong Hidan cepat banget. Hidan langsung melotot.

Sebentar. Dia memang baru saja merasakan aura busuk keluar dari tubuh ikan pari tersebut. Gaun Kisame berkibar-kibar, mata ikannya menyala merah, bahkan mendadak _setting_ panggung banting stir menjadi _pre scene_ pertarungan; tatapan tajam, hembusan angin, dan suara genderang yang memang berasal dari Tobi karena bocah itu lagi mukulin drum entah dapat dari mana.

Hidan susah payah meneguk ludah. Kerongkongannya jadi greget. Ini gawat. Tampaknya dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat nista yang pernah dia ucapkan ketika latihan. Tamat sudah riwayatnya nanti, "... Err... Ra-ratu, ra-ratu, ehem! SYANTIKKU,"

" **TIDAAAAAAK! DEWA JASHIIIIINN!TERUCAP SUDAH KATA TABU YANG SEHARUSNYA GUE KATAKAN PADA CEWEK-CEWEK NORMAL!"** ini batin Hidan, saudara-saudara. Dia tidak rela sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja memanggil Kisame dengan 'Ratu Syantikku'.

"Keinginan anda adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi hamba. Hamba siap melaksanakan perintah anda, Yang Mulia." wah wah. Walau Hidan sudah jerit tangis darah di dalam hati, dia masih bersikap profesional. Maksudnya? Yah, tetap _stay cool_. Walau dia sebenarnya pengen ngacir ke belakang panggung buat bergabung bersama Pein.

Hidan berdiri, kemudian membungkuk pada Kisame. Setelah itu dia berbalik menuju sisi panggung kanan dimana teman-teman pemeran dramanya sedang menunggu. Sedangkan Kisame tertawa jahat di atas panggung. Yah, dia masih melakoni tokoh yang dia perankan.

Miyuki adalah orang pertama yang menanyakan kondisi Hidan setelah adegan pertama yang dia lakoni, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hidan?"

"Hah? Maksud lo 'gak apa-apa' itu apaan? Gue ini sebentar lagi bakal bernasib sama seperti Pein! Bujug dah! Kenapa Zetsu dan Satomi bisa ada ide nyuruh Kisame perankan tokoh Ratu kedua?" Hidan misuh-misuh gaje.

"Jangan banyak protes! Keputusan gue itu mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" sahut Satomi getok kepala Hidan pakai gulungan kertas naskah.

"Udah, deh! Lo itu habis ini masih ada adegan dengan Izumi. Ingat, tetap fokus. Kita harus menangkan kontes drama sekolah ini. Lo paham, gak?" sambung Zetsu.

"Tetap fokus gimana!? Lo coba jadi gue, Sasori atau Pein! Emang lo pikir kita bertiga bisa beradu peran dengan tunangan ikan sarden itu!? Tuh, sudah jatuh korban alias ketua kita! Sampai sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri! Gue yakin ketika drama ini berakhir, lo berdua bakal dirajam dengan tindik karatannya itu!" Hidan murka dahsyat. Lagian seenaknya Satomi dan Zetsu ngomong. Bener-bener tidak punya prinsip solidaritas.

.

* * *

(Sementara itu di ruang ganti...)

* * *

.

"Pein! Pein! Lo dengar gue, tidak?" ini sih Konan yang masih anteng jagain Pein bareng Tenten. Dari tadi dia mengguncang badan Pein biar bocah itu sadar, tapi belum berhasil. Malah Konan sendiri yang capek.

"Waduh, jangan-jangan mulut Kisame emang beracun lagi," gumam Tenten panik.

"Oi, lo kira dia itu ikan Fugu?" Konan _sweatdrop_. Muka hiu gitu kenapa pula disamakan dengan ikan beracun? Aneh saja si cepol.

"Terus? Ini si Pein setelah berciuman dengan Kisame, dia jadi begini,"

"Jadi maksud lo? Coba lo berada di posisi Pein. Gue yakin, dua detik setelah bibir lo nempel di bibir gerigi Kisame, lo pasti udah jadi mayat,"

Ck ck ck. Penampilan drama yang kita tunggu-tunggu ternyata tidak bisa berjalan sesuai yang kita harapkan, para pembaca.

Pein masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang ganti dengan mulut berbuih.

Sasori muntaber. Dia resmi jadi penghuni toilet untuk beberapa saat.

Hidan nangis darah karena tak percaya mulutnya yang selalu memuja Jashin, justru memuja Kisame.

Tiga orang jadi korban dalam drama ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan adegan-adegan selanjutnya? Apakah Sasori dan Hidan tetap selamat? Ataukah korban akan terus bertambah.

Kita akan mengetahuinya di _chapter_ selanjutnya! BUEHEHEHEHE!

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Fiuuuhh, akhirnya _comeback_ juga!

Konan : _Comeback_ apaan? Kembalinya lo justru bawa sial sama kita semua, tahu!

Tenten : Bener tuh! Lihat Pein! *nunjuk Pein yang masih mokad*

 _Author_ : Huh, baru sekali gue beri penderitaan udah lebay banget. Kisame aja masih tegar, tuh!

Kisame : TEGAR DARI MANANYA COBA, PENULIS BRENGSEK!? AWAS AJA LO! BENERAN GUE CABIK-CABIK PAKAI SAMEHADA!

 _Author_ : HEEEEEEE!? Emm, baiklah, Pembaca. Saya harus buru-buru kabur dulu. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan tanyakan. Sebisa mungkin akan saya jawab. Akhir kata adalah _REVIEEEEEEWW_!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


End file.
